M&W Associés
by ma00333
Summary: Pour Ginny et Drago, la vie reprend lentement son court après les évènements des derniers mois. Ils profitent de leur jeune couple, et Ron et Eléanore découvrent les joies d'être parents,mais il faut déjà reprendre le travail. Lors d'un repas né l'idée : M&W Associés, l'endroit parfait pour aider tous ceux qui en ont besoin. Une alliance aussi étonnante, surprenante qu'efficace !
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Bon, cette fois-ci, je reviens avec une histoire juste ENORME ! Et c'est le cas de le dire !**

 **Cette histoire est la suite de Malfoy Innocent, Malfoy Amoureux, même s'il n'est pas du tout essentiel de l'avoir lue pour pouvoir comprendre cette histoire !**

* * *

 **Pour dresser un petit peu le profil de cette histoire :**

 **\- C'est toujours sur mon couple préféré, Drago et Ginny, et ils sont les personnages principaux. Ginny est toujours avocate, et Drago à la tête d'une entreprise architecture magique.**

 **\- Ron est toujours un des personnages principaux, on voit toujours bien sa relation avec sa soeur. Il travaille toujours au magasin avec Georges.**

 **\- Un nouveau personnage principal fait son apparition : il s'agit d'Eléanore Branstone, que vous avez déjà rencontré dans MIMA, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi ! Elle est infirmière à St Mangouste, à quatre ans de moins que Ron, et aux dernières nouvelles, elle attend un bébé de Ron - ce n'était pas prévu, surtout qu'ils ne sont ensemble que depuis quelques mois - et a donc emménagé avec lui - mais elle refuse de l'épouser pour l'instant.**

 **\- D'autres personnages connus vont aussi intervenir, on reverra nos méchants préféré (non, pas Voldemort et Bellatrix, mais bien Hermione et Harry), ainsi que d'autres comme Luna, Neville, Charlie Weasley, Blaize Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Lavande Brown, Olivier Dubois, Marcus Flint ...**

 **\- Et encore d'autres personnages, créés à partir de mon imagination folle - un pseudo proxénète, un chirurgien dealeur de drogue, un malade psychiatrique ... - et toute un panel de gentils et méchants qui vont participer à cette histoire folle !**

 **\- Le rythme de publication sera de 2 chapitres par semaine, un le mercredi et un le vendredi. Selon les périodes (d'examens), je pourrai publier plutôt le samedi que le vendredi, ça dépendra vraiment de mon emploi du temps**

 **\- Je n'ai pas -encore- de bêta sur cette histoire, donc si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas ;)**

 **\- Actuellement, l'histoire fait 62 chapitres et plus de 150 000 mots, et elle n'est pas encore finie (même si je sais déjà tout ce qu'il va se passer !), donc aucun risque que j'arrête la publication avant le chapitre 62, puisque tout est déjà rédigé ^^**

 **\- Cette histoire qui fait 62 chapitres, ça fait plus de deux ans que j'y travaille, c'est donc un gros projet et surtout un très gros investissement ... Si vous pouviez me laissez quelques reviews, positives ou négatives, même avec juste un mot, ce serait vraiment super génial :D**

 **\- Les chapitres font en général plus de 2000 mots, mais moins de 3000, c'est un choix personnel (je déteste les chapitres de plus de 3000 mots, allez savoir pourquoi ^^) et ça ne changera pas, sachant que le rythme de publication est très régulier et que l'histoire est déjà découpée comme ça. Il se passe énormément de choses, parfois dans un seul chapitre, et c'est toujours un choix. Je voulais faire chaque chapitre comme un épisode de série (du genre série criminelle qui mélange la vie privée des personnages, ma principale inspiration de base : la série Angel) mais j'ai vite laissé tomber. C'est pour ça que je ne m'embête pas avec trop de détails et que tout s'enchaine. Il y a un grand arc principal, avec nos quatre personnages principaux (Ginny, Drago, Ron et Eléanore), et tout pleins d'arc secondaires avec différents personnages et différentes affaires.**

 **Bon, j'ai encore pleins de choses à dire, mais comme je ne me souviens pas de tout, je vous le dirai au fur et à mesure ^^**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : retour sous les feux des projecteurs**

Ginny sautilla en essayant de mettre sa chaussure et s'écria :

"- Drago, t'as pas vu ma ...

Elle se stoppa et sourit en voyant que Drago était appuyé contre le mur, la regardant faire tout en tenant du bout du doigt la deuxième chaussure que Ginny cherchait justement. Elle lui sourit tendrement et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres tout en attrapant la chaussure :

\- Tu es vraiment un ange !

\- Et toi, très tête en l'air ...

\- Mais heureusement que je t'ai !

Il lui sourit à son tour et lui tendit son sac, mais elle protesta :

\- Attend, je dois encore me coiffer !

\- Tu es magnifique comme ça, et Potter sait déjà ce qu'il a perdu.

Ginny fronça les sourcils et regarda sa montre :

\- Et on va surtout être très en retard, c'est ça ?"

Drago sourit. Elle le connaissait trop bien.

Ils arrivèrent sur le plateau de Sorcier Vision pile à l'heure, ce qui soulagea Drago. Tout de suite, on indiqua à Drago où il devait se placer dans le public, alors que Ginny était emmenée en coulisse pour les retouches maquillages. Drago en avait fait des émissions quand il avait été innocenté, mais Ginny s'était toujours tenue là où il était à présent. Cela faisait six mois que toute cette histoire était terminée, et dans quelques jours, le livre de Ginny et Ron allait sortir. C'était déjà annoncé comme un succès, et les précommandes annonçaient des ruptures de stock dès les premiers jours. Eléanore s'installa à côté de Drago, avec son gros ventre rebondi :

"- J'espère que ça va vite commencer, je vais mourir de chaud sinon !

\- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher à boire ?

Proposa Drago, mais Eléanore fit apparaître un ventilateur d'un coup de baguette. Soudain, elle grimaça et attrapa la main du blondinet pour la poser sur son ventre :

\- Tu sens ? La petite crevette est en mouvement !"

Drago sourit et posa sa deuxième main sur le ventre arrondi. Eléanore et Ron vivaient cette grossesse avec ébahissement. La jeune femme blonde menait un peu la vie dure au rouquin, mais Drago et Ginny avaient compris depuis longtemps qu'en faisant ça, elle prenait des précautions sur leur avenir en s'assurant que Ron resterai toujours le même.

Les lumières s'éteignirent dans le public, et le plateau s'éclaira. La présentatrice, Marleyne Winscon, au brushing impeccable, se tenait sur un confortable sofa, et Ginny et Ron étaient assis côte à côte sur un autre sofa en face. Marleyne lança le show et présenta ses invités de marques. Les frangins firent une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère, et l'animatrice reprit un air sérieux pour commencer :

"- Bien, venons-en au sujet qui nous intéresse. Vous sortez un livre dans quelques jours, dans lequel vous livrez votre version sur qui sont vraiment Harry Potter, qui, rappelons-le à sauver le monde sorcier et est actuellement en course pour devenir directeur du bureau des aurors, et Hermione Granger, également héroïne de guerre et directrice adjointe des affaires étrangères du ministre de la magie, et respectivement l'ex-mari et l'ex-femme de nos invités ... Est-ce un désir de vengeance de votre part ? Ou bien de la jalousie de n'avoir jamais été sous les feux des projecteurs ?

\- He bien non, pas vraiment. Nous, et quand je dis « nous », je parle de la famille Weasley toute entière, n'avons jamais vraiment voulu être sous les feux des projecteurs. Nous voulons faire ce que nous pensons bien, et dire simplement la vérité. Je pense que ma sœur et moi, nous n'avons plus rien à voir avec ces personnes qui ont partagé nos vies, et leur sort nous intéresse peu, mais nous avions besoin de sortir ce livre pour tourner la page ...

Répondit Ron naturellement. L'animatrice sourit et reprit :

\- Mais cependant, vous faîtes des révélations pour le moins ... choquante, notamment sur vos vies conjugales, les tromperies de vos conjoints et leur adultère, vous n'avez pas peur de représailles ? Et d'ailleurs, des rumeurs circulent comme quoi un procès pour diffamation et pour obtention de preuves de manière illégale se préparerait ...

Cette question était directement adressée à Ginny, et celle-ci fit un grand sourire sûre d'elle à la caméra :

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas le but recherché par le livre, mais ce n'est pas à exclure. Cependant, cela serait complètement suicidaire de la part de mon ex-mari, puisque les preuves illégales dont vous parlez ont été obtenu de manière légale : le test ADN qui confirme la paternité de Potter a été fait à partir d'échantillons laissé chez moi, et pour l'enfant, j'étais dans le parc lorsqu'il est tombé et s'est égratigné. J'étais juste au bon endroit au bon moment. D'ailleurs, ces preuves sont à l'origine pour un procès contre mon ex-mari, puisque cet enfant est né alors que nous étions encore marié, je suis en droit d'obtenir des dommages et intérêts. Et pour ce qui est des accusations de diffamations, pour chaque faits que mon frère et moi-même avançons, nous avons des preuves, des témoins, des mots sur des papiers et des signatures pour tout prouver. Ces preuves sont d'ailleurs à disposition des aurors ...

\- On reconnaît bien là l'intrépide et célèbre avocate ! Je n'aimerai pas me frotter à vous si on me collait un procès !

Plaisanta l'animatrice, ce qui fit rire toute la salle. Dans le bruit, l'animatrice en profita pour lancer la pause, et les lumières s'éteignirent.

Le plateau se ralluma et l'animatrice rappela qui étaient ses invités. Puis, elle reprit ses questions :

\- Vous avez vécu une année difficile, la presse en a fait l'étalage durant des mois ... Mais vous n'avez jamais évoqué vos vies privés ...

\- Nous ne nous sommes jamais considéré comme des célébrités, pour nous, notre vie privée n'a jamais intéressé les gens. Et avec les événements marquants de ces derniers mois, je crois qu'on avait besoin d'un peu de calme loin des médiats, afin de préserver un certain ... équilibre au sein de notre famille. Nous sommes très unis dans les épreuves ...

Répondit Ron. L'animatrice en profita pour demander :

\- A ce propos, quels ont été les réactions de votre famille lorsque vous avez définitivement exclu de la famille Weasley Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, ceux qui avaient grandi avec vous, que Molly, votre mère considérait comme ses propres enfants ... ?

Les deux rouquins échangèrent un regard, et ce fut Ron qui répondit :

\- Lorsque Ginny a divorcé, nous étions plus ou moins resté flou sur les raisons du divorce. De ce fait, nous avons toléré la présence d'Harry au repas familiale, parce que pour notre mère, il faisait toujours parti de la famille. Mais lorsque j'ai pris la décision de divorcer à mon tour, nous avons été forcés de tout expliquer à la famille. Ce divorce a été un coup très dur, mais nous avions le soutient de toute notre famille, ils ont accepté et même approuvé nos choix. Aussitôt, ils ont été en quelque sorte bannis et oubliés. Ils n'étaient plus à leur place dans notre famille ...

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, votre nouvelle compagne est dans le publique, non ?

La caméra fit un zoom sur Eléanore dans le publique, et celle-ci sourit, gênée. L'animatrice tapota dans ses mains, comme une enfant ravie :

\- Je vois que vous attendez un heureux événement ! Un mariage est-il également prévu ? Ce bébé est-il un moyen de vous venger encore une fois de votre ex ?

Ron fronça les sourcils :

\- A vrai dire, faire un bébé pour se venger, c'est un peu tordu, disons que ce bébé nous est tombé dessus par hasard, mais nous sommes les futurs parents les plus heureux du monde. Nous n'avons pas prévu de nous marier pour le moment, nous voulons prendre notre temps, trouver nos marques pour notre prochaine vie à trois et avancer à notre rythme. Il est vrai qu'Hermione n'a jamais voulu d'enfant, allant même jusqu'à avorter dans mon dos d'un enfant, dont je ne saurai jamais s'il était le mien ou pas, mais je suis heureux à présent. Hermione était une femme généreuse, mais froide avec les personnes qui l'aiment, et elle ne se souciait que de ses envies et ambitions. Je pense avoir trouvé le parfait équilibre avec Eléanore, elle est douce, gentille et me complète parfaitement. Avec elle, je sais qu'on vivra ensemble, et non pas avec un relégué au second plan ...

\- Eh bien, c'est là les paroles d'un homme très amoureux ! Vous avez intérêt à le garder, je suis sûre que beaucoup tuerai pour avoir un homme comme ça !

Lança gaîment l'animatrice à Eléanore. Puis, elle se tourna vers Ginny qui jusqu'à présent avait été épargné :

\- Et vous Ginny, depuis le procès du complot Malfoy, vous êtes restée très discrète ... Mais un petit oiseau m'a murmuré que vous vivez une idylle avec votre ancien client ...

\- Peut-être bien, mais si vous voulez le savoir, il faudra revenir après la pub !"

S'exclama malicieusement Ginny, histoire d'avoir droit à une petite pause avant de s'attaquer à ça.

Bien que l'animatrice l'ait grondé durant la pause, l'empêchant ainsi d'avoir un peu de répits, celle afficha un grand sourire lorsque le show reprit :

"- Lorsque nous nous sommes quitté, Ginny était sur le point de nous raconter tout à propos de son histoire avec le célèbre Drago Malfoy ! Ginny, comment avez-vous été séduite par ce charmeur alors qu'il était accusé de crimes horribles ?

\- La vérité, c'est que très tôt j'ai su qu'il était innocent. Dès notre seconde entrevue, je lui ai fait boire du véritasérum sans qu'il le sache, et il m'a convaincu de son innocence. Après, nous avons commencé à tisser des liens d'amitié, car il est vrai que cette affaire nous a beaucoup rapproché. Vous savez, lorsque je défends un client, je me bats corps et âme pour lui, alors forcément, ça crée des liens. Cependant, nous avons fait semblant d'être en couple. Nous avions des soupçons sur le mobile de l'inquisiteur du coup monté, et nous avons pensé que je ferai un bon appât, et ça a d'ailleurs marché ...

\- Si je me souviens bien, Monsieur Malfoy a également fait semblant d'être en couple avec Mélissa Carter ...

\- En fait, Mélissa et Drago n'ont jamais fait semblant. Je leur ai bien arrangé un rendez-vous, mais je ne les ai pas forcés à sortir ensemble. Ils se sont tout de suite bien entendu. Lors de la disparition de Mélissa, Drago a réellement été affecté, il était même perdu et désemparé. C'est à cette époque qu'il a emménagé chez moi, en même temps que mon frère. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous avons joué les faux couples par la suite ...

L'animatrice fronça les sourcils :

\- C'est donc la mort de Mélissa qui vous a rapproché ?

\- A vrai dire, nous ne savions pas que Mélissa était morte, nous continuions à espérer. Nous nous sommes en effet rapprochés, en fait, on ne pouvait plus compter que l'un sur l'autre. Mais ce n'est qu'après, lorsque je suis sortie de l'hôpital que nous avons réellement pris conscience des sentiments que nous avions l'un pour l'autre. D'ailleurs, nous étions bloqués au début par notre chagrin, nous ne voulions pas manquer de respect à Mélissa. Mais je me dis que finalement, Drago est ce qui pouvait m'arriver de mieux dans la vie ...

L'animatrice dévoila ses dents blanches dans un sourire mesquin :

\- Comme c'est mignon ... Mais n'avez-vous pas accepté de défendre le dossier Malfoy uniquement pour embêter votre ex-mari ?

Ginny laissa échapper un rire franc :

\- A vrai dire, mon patron m'avait surtout convaincu du défi que le dossier représentait. Personne ne voulait représenter Drago, si je réussissais, non seulement ce serait une consécration, mais en plus je confirmais mon talent dans mon métier. J'ai accepté par pitié pour Drago et par esprit de compétition. Cette affaire m'a poussé à me dépasser. Alors bien sûr, si ça pouvait en plus énerver mon ex-mari, c'était un bon bonus !

\- Et bien, avant de finir cet agréable moment en votre compagnie, j'aimerai vous demander, Ginny, avez-vous des projets ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai pris de longs congés, j'ai donc l'intention de reprendre ma carrière d'avocate et de continuer de faire ce que je fais de mieux. Quant à ma vie privé, pour l'instant, rien n'est prévu, à part la recherche d'un appartement plus grand pour accueillir tous mes neuves et toutes mes nièces !

\- Pas de mariage ni de bébé prévus ?

Ginny rit, crispé par la question :

\- Ho non, vous savez, je suis encore jeune, avec Drago, nous prenons notre temps ! Nous n'avons besoin de rien d'autre qu'un appartement plus grand. Si vous saviez le nombre de paires de chaussures qu'il a !"

Ce dernier commentaire provoqua l'hilarité de tout le publique, et le show se termina sur cette petite touche d'humour.

Drago et Eléanore rejoignirent leurs compagnons dans les coulisses. Ron posa sa main sur le ventre de la blondinette et demanda excité :

"- Alors, comment j'ai été ?

\- Un adorable futur papa ! Hein, qu'est-ce que tu en penses bébé ?

Demanda la future maman en caressant son gros ventre. Ginny sourit, attendrit et Drago lui tendit une bouteille d'eau :

\- Toi aussi, tu as été sublime ma chérie. Par contre, je vais être obligé de t'emmener faire les boutiques pour t'acheter de nouvelles chaussures !"

Les deux couples rirent et quittèrent les plateaux de tournages. C'était une première fois plutôt agréable, mais les deux rouquins n'avaient pas hâte de renouveler l'expérience. Drago leur fit remarquer qu'ils avaient quand même la chance d'avoir de la répartie, sinon ils se seraient fait avaler tout cru par l'animatrice qui essayait de les piéger dans des failles. Puis les couples rentrèrent chez eux. Ron et Eléanore dans leur petite maison de banlieue pleine d'échantillons de couleurs pour la future chambre du bébé, et Ginny et Drago dans le petit appartement plein de cartons de déménagement. Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé leur futur chez eux, mais voulaient partir au plus vite de l'espace beaucoup trop à l'étroit pour eux deux. Le couple se prépara à dîner, ouvrit une bonne bouteille et finit par aller se coucher.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? Comment trouvez-vous Ginny, Drago, Eléanore, Ron, et leurs vies ? A quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ?**

 **Sur l'histoire Nous, ensemble ?, mettre des objectifs semble motiver mes lecteurs, alors si on essayait pour cette histoire (j'ai calculé, en tenant mon rythme de publication de 2 chapitres/semaines, on est ensemble pour minimum 6 mois) ? Je vous propose qu'on essaie d'atteindre les 50 reviews d'ici le chapitre 5, vous pensez que c'est possible ?**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi :D**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello !**

 **Bon, pour ce chapitre, on reste un peu dans le quotidien de nos personnages, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va très vite y avoir de l'action - beaucoup d'action - dans la vie de nos personnages :D**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : la vie reprend son cours**

Ginny se réveilla et sourit en trouvant son petit-déjeuner posé sur la table de chevet. Drago était déjà parti, il n'avait pas pris de congé sabbatique lui, et partait bien plus tôt qu'elle. Elle déjeuna, prit une douche et enfila un de ses nouveaux tailleurs. Depuis qu'elle était avec Drago, elle s'habillait mieux. Seulement pour sortir bien sûr, quand elle était à la maison avec lui, elle attrapait souvent un vieux jogging et un t-shirt trop large sans se soucier en d'autres termes de son apparence. Elle finit de se préparer et transplana à son bureau. C'était la première fois qu'elle y retournait depuis décembre dernier, la dernière fois qu'elle avait reçu des menaces. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte du cabinet, elle sursauta lorsque tout le monde s'écria :

"- Surprise !"

Tous ses collègues étaient là, avec des banderoles, un gâteau et des confettis. Ginny, prise par l'émotion d'être ainsi accueillie après tout ce temps, s'exclama :

"- Ho non, il ne fallait pas faire tout ça !

\- Mais c'est tout à fait normal, pour la meilleure avocate de notre cabinet, c'est la moindre des choses !

S'exclama son patron et la serrant dans ses bras. Ginny fit le tour de ses collègues et fit un petit discourt pour les remercier de leur accueil, et leur promit de faire de son mieux maintenant qu'elle était de retour. Après avoir mangé un peu de gâteau, elle alla s'installer dans son bureau. Il était exactement comme elle l'avait laissé il y a plusieurs mois de cela. A peine eu-t-elle posé ses fesses sur son fauteuil, son patron ouvrit la porte, avec un morceau de gâteau à la main :

\- Ginny, ma meilleure avocate !

\- C'est pas bon signe quand vous dites ça ... Qu'est-ce que vous allez me demander ?

Son patron déposa un dossier sur son bureau et changea de sujet :

\- On a fait venir une femme de ménage plusieurs fois, tu as vu, on dirait que tu n'es jamais partie !

\- C'est quoi encore cette affaire ? Je croyais avoir le droit de choisir mes affaires !

Son patron poussa le dossier vers elle et la poussa à l'ouvrir :

\- Ce client a particulièrement insisté pour que ce soit vous qui vous occupiez de son dossier. Je crois que c'est une vieille connaissance à vous ...

Ginny regarda et sourit. En effet, c'était une vieille connaissance. Cependant, il n'y avait pas écrit de quoi il s'agissait et elle demanda :

\- Quel est son problème ?

\- Il tient à vous en parler en face à face, si vous acceptez ...

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte !"

S'exclama Ginny en fourrant le dossier dans son tiroir spécial.

Drago fronçât les sourcils, se leva et ouvrit la porte de son bureau :

"- Qui a fait ce plan ? Je veux savoir qui est l'incompétent qui a rajouté un étage au-dessus du vide ! Par Merlin, comment se fait-il que personne n'ai rien remarqué ?

Sa secrétaire saisit son magicophone et appela tous les associés pour une réunion d'urgence. Depuis son retour, Drago ne cessait de remarquer que son entreprise était en chute libre. En fait, depuis son innocentement, l'entreprise de Drago était submergée de demandes, à tel point que les équipes étaient un peu débordées par la masse de travail. Drago était sous pression, l'entreprise n'avait jamais aussi bien fonctionné, et en plus de ça, il devait travailler sur le lancement à l'échelle Européenne. Lors de la réunion, il sermonna ses employés, et finalement, un associé s'offusqua :

\- C'est facile de nous faire des reproches ! Mais on se donne à fond nous ! Si on avait un peu plus d'aide, ça serait peut-être plus efficace !

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce. Drago se gratta le menton en réfléchissant. A vrai dire, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, tous ses employés, même ses associés avaient peur de lui. Finalement, Drago se leva et ajusta son costard :

\- Il est clair que les conditions de travail se sont détériorées ici ... Voilà ce qu'il va se passer, l'équipe qui s'occupe du lancement, vous allez prendre votre samedi matin pour recruter de nouveaux collaborateurs, vous avez cartes blanches. Quant à Miss Fendge, vous allez vous charger de recruter une demi-douzaine de secrétaires pour les six prochains mois ... Vous avez aussi carte blanche, mais aucune ne doit être dans mes pattes, suis-je bien clair ?"

Tout le monde hocha la tête et la réunion se termina dans un silence probatoire. Drago retourna à son bureau. Son après-midi passa vite, il revit des plans, assista à une première présentation de la publicité pour l'entreprise sur le continent, et se fut sa secrétaire, Miss Fendge qui mit fin à se journée :

\- Monsieur, il est déjà 18h, vous allez rentrer trop tard si vous restez plus longtemps ..."

Drago la remercia et prit ses affaires pour rentrer. Sa secrétaire avait toujours été là pour le soutenir, et il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Elle était un peu comme une mère, de seulement 10 ans son aîné, qui lui rappelait d'acheter des fleurs pour Ginny ou de rentrer chez lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. En fait, elle approuvait tellement sa relation avec Ginny, et était tellement bienveillante qu'il était sûr que tant qu'il aurait sa secrétaire, il ne perdrait pas Ginny.

Lorsque Drago arriva, Ginny était sur le canapé, entourée de cartes de restaurants. Drago se débarrassa de sa veste de costard et déposa un baiser sur son crâne :

"- Laisse-moi deviner, tu as la flemme de cuisiner quelque chose ?

\- Pas tout à fait la flemme ...

Elle lui adressa un sourire coquin et définit sensuellement un bouton de son chemisier. Elle secoua innocemment ses cheveux comme une femme fatale et dit d'une voix langoureuse :

\- J'ai plutôt ... d'autres projets ... Je me suis dit qu'en attendant qu'on nous livre le repas, on aurait ... du temps ... beaucoup de temps, pour, je ne sais pas moi ... peut-être faire des choses ?"

Finit-elle avec un sourire innocent. Drago se laissa tomber sur le canapé et poussa les cartes par terre. Il défie les boutons du chemisier de Ginny tout en l'attirant contre ses lèvres. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'ils avaient fait ça. Ils avaient attendu longtemps avant de sauter le pas en fait. Ce n'était que le soir de la fête du retour d'Oliver, quand Ginny lui avait proposé d'emménager avec elle, qu'ils s'étaient enfin considérés comme un couple et avaient cédé à leur alchimie naturelle. Ginny gémit contre ses lèvres et Drago se recula :

"- Je t'ai pas demandé, comment s'est passée ta première journée de boulot ?

\- On en parlera en mangeant !"

S'exclama malicieusement la rouquine avait de reconquérir ses lèvres.

Ginny renversa de la sauce sur la chemise blanche de Drago, et celui-ci maugréa :

"- Gin', j'adore cette chemise !

\- T'inquiète pas, je l'emmènerai au pressing demain ... Et donc le gars a osé te parler comme ça ? Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Drago remplit leurs verres de vin rouge et sourit :

\- Il avait raison, alors j'ai demandé à ce qu'on fasse de nouvelles embauches. Ils étaient assez mitigés, mais dans deux mois c'est Noël, et quand ils vont découvrir que j'augmente le salaire de tout le monde, même de la plus petite et anonyme femme de ménage de la boite, ils vont très certainement changer d'avis !

Ginny sourit. Décidément, elle aimait ce Drago à la fois sûr de lui, mais aussi généreux, et surtout beaucoup moins orgueilleux que ce qu'il était à Poudlard. Elle fit tomber un nouveau morceau de poulet au curry sur la chemise de Drago qu'elle avait enfilé pour ouvrir au livreur, et lui adressa un sourire désolé. Le jeune homme soupira face à la maladresse de sa petite-amie, et finit par demander :

\- Et toi alors, ta journée ? Tu as de nouvelles affaires ?

\- Oui, justement, je pense en avoir une très intéressante, mais tu comprendras que je ne peux pas t'en parler ...

Drago hocha la tête, il comprenait très bien pour avoir été dans cette situation. Mais la jeune femme reprit, à la fois joyeuse et enthousiaste :

\- Mais mon patron nous a offert des places pour aller voir le prochain match du Club de Flaquemare contre les Chauves-souris de Ballycastle ...

\- Tu plaisantes ? Les deux équipes qui se détestent le plus ? Tu as des places ?

Ginny hocha la tête avec un grand sourire :

\- Oui, et on pourra même aller dans les vestiaires mater les beaux joueurs de Quidditch ...

\- Hey !

Protesta Drago et attrapant la jeune femme pour la chatouiller. Ginny rit un moment, et finit par se dégager en donnant un baiser à Drago. Celui-ci leur resservit du vin et conclu :

\- C'est d'accord, mais alors je veux une soirée en amoureux le week-end prochain ..."

Ginny lui tira la langue et ils débarrassèrent la table du salon avant d'aller se coucher.

L'avocate attrapa l'ours en peluche et demanda à Oliver :

"- Et celui-là, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le jeune homme grimaça et lui fit non de la tête. Il attrapa un hippogriffe en peluche et une licorne et lui tendit :

\- Regarde, ça c'est mignon pour un bébé !

Ginny fit la moue, elle préférait de loin les peluches moldues. Drago entra à ce moment-là dans le magasin et Ginny s'exclama :

\- Tant mieux, tu es là ! Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Le mignon petit ours en peluche, ou alors le vilain hippogriffe et sa copine la licorne ?

Drago regarda les peluches, et vit Oliver lui faire signe de la tête de ne pas prendre parti. Drago grimaça intérieurement, il détestait ses espèces de soi-disant ours en peluche qui ne bougeaient pas. Il finit par sourire à Ginny et dit :

\- Ben, l'ours est adorable, mais je suis sûr qu'il s'entendrait très bien avec la licorne !

Ginny fronça les sourcils, sceptique, et finit par prendre les deux. Oliver s'approcha de Drago et lui souffla :

\- Bien joué, c'était une impasse, et t'as même réussi à échapper au débat ...

Les deux jeunes hommes suivirent la rouquine, et le blondinet s'arrêta devant un body pour bébé :

\- Gin', qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?

Il lui désigna un petit body avec le message "Un peu comme papa / Un peu comme maman / Beaucoup comme tatie". Sa petite-amie s'attendrit devant le body :

\- Ho, il est trop chou ... Pourquoi les vêtements pour bébé sont aussi mignons ?

Drago fit la moue :

\- J'espère que ça te donne pas envie ...

\- Tu plaisantes, j'adore les enfants, mais ceux des autres !"

Le blondinet déposa un gros baiser sur la joue de Ginny, et ils finirent leur achat pour la shower baby de Ron et Eléanore.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre, j'avoue être assez occupée, demain je passe mon certificat Voltaire, j'ai deux partiels la semaine prochaine, et je dois faire des formations au boulot pour une vingtaine de collègues, bref, je suis débordée !**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de notre petit couple ? Ils sont mignons ? Et à quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ? :D**

 **Qui est le mystérieux client de Ginny ? Je ne vous cache pas que dès le prochain chapitre, nous allons retrouver de vieilles connaissances ;)**

 **A vendredi ou samedi ;)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello !**

 **Apparemment, cette histoire vous intrigue et vous êtes impatient de lire la suite, c'est super cool :D Ça faisait super longtemps que j'avais pas reçu des reviews aussi enthousiastes :D**

 **Du coup, j'avais pas du tout le temps de préparer ce chapitre pour aujourd'hui, mais j'ai fait l'effort de me lever plus tôt pour vous préparer ce petit chapitre ;)**

 **D'ailleurs, même si elle ne commence pas tout de suite, j'aimerai remercier Lilou40 qui devient la bêta officielle de cette histoire ! :D**

 **Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter, et je vous laisse découvrir une petite fête en famille, un match de Quidditch, et surtout, le(s) premier(s) client(s) de Ginny ! Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : et tout le monde reprend du service**

Drago sonna à la porte et c'est un Ron rouge qui lui ouvrit. Il s'exclama, essoufflé :

"- J'en peux plus, je ne savais pas que c'était aussi fatigant de préparer une fête ... Comment je vais faire ...

Drago sourit et entra. Ginny était allée aider Fleur et Bill à préparer le gâteau. Eléanore lui fit un signe de la main et se justifia :

\- Tu m'excuseras, mais je suis trop énorme pour t'embrasser, on en reparlera dans deux mois !

Drago l'excusa, et il aida Ron a gonfler les ballons. Eléanore avait voulu une grande arche de ballon tous blancs et argentés, avec des rubans et des lys. Elle avait commencé à installer le buffet toujours dans les mêmes tons. Après une heure, elle s'excusa :

\- Il faut que j'aille m'habiller ... Ron, tu peux venir m'aider ?"

Le rouquin s'excusa, et à peine furent-ils montés à l'étage qu'on sonna à la porte. Drago soupira et cria :

"- J'y vais !"

Il ouvrit la porte et accueilli Georges, Angelina, Molly et Arthur, ainsi que leurs nombreux paquets, sans parler des petits plats mitonnés par Molly. Molly serra le jeune homme contre elle et s'exclama :

"- Ginny n'est pas là ? Tant mieux, on va pouvoir discuter sans qu'elle nous épie et me lance des regards Kedravra !

Drago rit à la plaisanterie et il s'installa avec sa belle-famille sur le canapé :

\- Eléanore s'habille, et Ron l'aide ...

\- Alors, avec Ginny, ça se passe bien ... ?

Demanda Arthur, ce qui était rare. Drago haussa les épaules, neutre :

\- Oui, on a un peu arrêté de chercher un nouvel appartement pour l'instant ...

\- Mais vous avez d'autres projets ? Drago, tu sais que nous t'apprécions tous ...

Drago fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Monsieur et Madame Weasley. Georges soupira et finit par ouvrir la bouche :

\- Maman, papa, laissez Ginny tranquille, elle mène sa vie comme elle veut, et vous savez qu'au plus vous vous en mêlerez, au plus elle se défilera ... Si elle veut épouser Drago, elle lui fera comprendre. Pas vous."

Drago fut soulagé quand Eléanore et Ron redescendirent, en même temps qu'on sonna à la porte.

Lorsque toute la famille et les amis d'Eléanore, ainsi que quelques collègues de Ron furent là, la fête put commencer. Les gens discutèrent entre eux, tout en mangeant dans le buffet. Ginny discutait avec Lavande Brown, qui avait quelques problèmes avec l'ouverture de sa boutique pour jeune sorcière. De son côté, Drago discutait avec Bill et Fleur, qui avait beaucoup de soucis avec leur dernier bambin, la petite Dominique âgée de seulement 6 mois menait déjà la vie dure à ses parents et à ses frères et sœurs. Soudain, Eléanore décida de lancer les vraies festivités :

"- Tout d'abord, je vous remercie tous d'être venu. Bébé n'était peut-être pas prévu au programme, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire mal les choses ... Je propose de commencer par les paris !

Les paris sur le sexe du bébé allaient de bon train, de même que sur le physique du bébé. Pour l'instant, c'était un petit garçon roux, avec les yeux bleus de sa maman qui dominait. Ron mit fin aux paris :

\- Dans tous les cas, non seulement on aimera encore plus fort qu'on ne l'aime déjà ce bébé, mais en plus ce sera le plus beau, peu importe comme il sera !

\- Et si nous passions au défi de la corde !

Eléanore attrapa une pelote de laine et la tendit à Ginny :

\- Tiens, commence Gin' !

Surprise, Ginny attrapa la pelote et essaya d'estimer la longueur du tour de taille de sa presque belle-sœur. Elle mit un instant et se décider, et finit par couper le fils. Eléanore, toute contente, attrapa la ficelle et la passa autour de sa taille, avant de s'exclamer déçue :

\- On dirait que tu me vois bien plus mince que je ne le suis avec ce ventre de baleine !

\- Je crois que toutes les femmes enceintes rêveraient d'avoir ta ligne !"

S'exclama Fleur en provoquant des soupirs envieux. La fête se poursuivit avec de nombreuses animations dans le même genre, tradition des baby shower.

Drago déposa une série de baisers dans le dos de Ginny. La jeune femme émit un grognement pas très sexy, et finit par se retourner vers lui. Quand elle l'aperçut, son visage s'illumina et elle remonta la couverture sur son corps nu. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et demanda, encore un peu endormie :

"- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Humm, presque midi, tu veux manger ?

Ginny se redressa brusquement et lâcha un juron. Elle s'enroula dans ses couvertures et se leva brusquement, laissant son compagnon nu dans le lit, et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Elle ressortit une petite demi-heure plus tard, prête comme si elle allait au boulot. Drago la dévisagea en caleçon, et grimaça :

\- T'es au courant qu'on est Samedi ?

\- Oui, et je t'ai dit que j'avais une interview avec Sorcière Hebdo cet aprem ? C'est pour la promotion du livre !

Elle attrapa son sac, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du blondinet, et sortit de l'appartement en coup de vent. Drago sourit, ramassa la paire d'escarpins qui traînaient par terre, et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny re-rentra dans l'appartement, balança ses chaussons et enfila les escarpins tenus par Drago. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau :

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi !

\- Tu te promènerai sûrement avec tes chaussons aux pieds !"

Ginny lui tira la langue et elle repartit aussi vite. Drago soupira, Ginny était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, et même ses vilains petits défauts lui plaisaient.

Le stade était plein à craquer, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Malgré le froid de ce début de mois d'octobre, les spectateurs étaient nombreux. Ginny avait sorti son écharpe aux couleurs de l'équipe, et malgré son gros manteau, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se coller contre le manteau de Drago. Ils étaient dans une loge spéciale, à côté de celle du ministre de la magie et de celle des familles des joueurs. Avec eux, il y avait d'autres personnes influentes dans le monde sorcier, notamment des journalistes. Le couple se prêta au jeu des photos en attendant que le match commence. Le spectacle fut à la hauteur des attentes. Drago était complètement époustouflé pas par le spectacle, il avait déjà assisté à des dizaines de match dans les meilleures loges, mais c'était Ginny qui le subjuguait. Il se souvient du match avec Mélissa, mais par rapport à Ginny, ce n'était rien. Il n'avait jamais vu une jeune femme autant crier, s'agiter, et jurer durant un match de Quidditch. Lui-même avait été élevé de sorte qu'il se tenait bien et ne s'agitait pas de la sorte. Lorsque le match se finit, avec une victoire écrasante de l'équipe d'Olivier Dubois, Ginny ne tenait plus en place. Comme une enfant, elle n'arrêtait pas de sauter de partout. Ils finirent par descendre des gradins et rejoindre le cercle VIP. Il y avait beaucoup de fans qui attendaient en espérant apercevoir les sportifs à la sortie des vestiaires. Ginny sortit son pass, et les vigiles laissèrent passer le couple. La jeune femme connaissait par cœur les coulisses de ce stade, elle y avait passé tellement de temps qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Le jeune homme avait déjà pénétré quelques fois l'enceinte du bâtiment, mais pas assez pour trouver son chemin. Ils finirent par arriver devant le bureau d'Olivier. Chaque joueur avait son propre bureau, aussi bien pour les interviews que pour les opportunités professionnelles. Ginny avait eu un bureau un peu plus loin, mais elle ne s'en été jamais servit. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et attendirent un moment que le joueur arrive.

Lors qu'Olivier arriva, Ginny s'exclama joyeuse :

"- Olivier, ça fait tellement longtemps !

Le jeune homme élança la rouquine, puis se tourna vers Malfoy et lui tendit la main. Ginny s'excusa :

\- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que Drago soit là ... J'ai emmené une clause de confidentialité, mais si tu préfères, il peut sortir durant notre entretiens ...

\- Ho non, ça ne me dérange pas tant qu'il signe la clause, j'ai confiance en toi Ginny ...

Le joueur professionnel s'installa sur sa chaise et invita ses deux amis à faire de même. Ginny fit signer à Drago la clause, et elle s'inquiéta :

\- Bon, et si on parlait maintenant de pourquoi tu as besoin de mon aide ?

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et avec étonnement, Marcus Flint entra. Il lança un regard perplexe à Drago et s'exclama :

\- Salut mec ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais avocat !

Drago fronça également les sourcils :

\- Je ne suis pas avocat, mais Ginny ne peut plus se passer de moi ... Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas dans l'équipe adverse ?

Marcus prit une chaise et Olivier répondit :

\- Oui, nous sommes dans des équipes adverses, mais je lui ai demandé d'être là ... Parce que ça le concerne aussi.

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et sortit une série de lettre qu'il tendit à Ginny. Celle-ci demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des lettres de chantage et de menace. Je crois que vous vous y connaissez pas mal dans ce domaine, non ?"

Répondit simplement Marcus.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Aviez-vous deviné qui été le premier client de Ginny ? Et quel est le lien avec Marcus et les lettres ?**

 **Pour cette histoire, bien que ça va beaucoup varier d'un chapitre à l'autre, j'ai essayé de faire vraiment comme dans une série : une partie très concentrée sur la vie professionnelle des personnages - bon, c'est aussi un peu le titre du l'histoire ^^- mais aussi de faire des parties très concentrées sur la vie privée des personnages - et il va s'en passer des choses !**

 **A quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ? Y-a-t-il des personnages que vous aimeriez voir par la suite ?**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi prochain ;)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hello !**

 **On entre enfin dans le vif du sujet : une affaire sérieuse pour Ginny, et surtout, notre rouquine préférée se la joue garce avec son ex ... Et elle ne va pas l'épargner ! ^^**

 **J'en profite pour répondre à quelques reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas du tout pu répondre dans les derniers chapitres :**

 **Miss November** **:** **Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a beaucoup touché, et je suis vraiment ravie que tu aie autant apprécié MIMA et surtout, le rôle que j'ai donné à Harry et Hermione ^^ J'espère vraiment que tu aimeras la suite :)**

 **MiniLouveMalefoy :** **Moi aussi, c'est mon couple préféré ! A mort les Dramione, Drago et Ginny sont trop fait pour être ensemble ! Et j'ai un nouveau couple chouchou, qu'on ne verra pas avant le 50/55 chapitres, mais qui te plaira j'espère :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : enfoncer la baguette dans la plaie**

D'après les souvenirs de Ginny, Marcus avait beaucoup changé. Elle se souvenait d'un adolescent boutonneux, aux dents tordus et très discret. D'ailleurs, ça l'avait surprise quand elle avait appris qu'il s'était lancé dans une carrière sportive. Il était toujours assez selve, mais n'avait plus un physique aussi ingrat, il ressemblait à un jeune homme normal. Le sport l'avait bien réussi. Ce n'était pas comme Olivier, qui était devenu un des plus beaux joueurs de Quidditch, finement sculpté et avec les traits d'un apollon. Elle ne comptait plus d'ailleurs le nombre de fois où ses collègues avaient acheté le calendrier des Dieu de Quidditch avec Olivier dessus. Celui-ci soupira et prit un verre d'eau à la fontaine à côté de son bureau :

\- « Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins ... Je suis gay. Avec Marcus, nous sommes ensemble depuis presque un an, mais nous ne pouvons pas le divulguer parce que mon contrat stipule que je dois préserver une image d'homme à femmes ... Ouvre les lettres ...

Ginny fut surprise par ces confidences, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Elle ouvrit les lettres et découvrit des messages affirmant qu'Olivier était un menteur, que c'était un scandale de mentir à ses fans, que s'il n'avouait pas toute la presse serait contactée. Olivier se gratta le crâne :

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire ... Ils ne réclament rien, mais ça n'en finit plus de menaces et je peux plus supporter toute cette pression ...

\- Olivier ne peut pas rompre la clause de son contrat, et je ne peux pas le faire à sa place, sinon il risque d'être viré de l'équipe ...

\- Et vous êtes sûr que c'est de vous deux qu'ils parlent ? Je veux dire, tu es sûr que tu n'as rien d'autre à cacher ?

Demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. Olivier secoua la tête et se leva pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon :

\- Non, je suis beaucoup trop surveillé pour pouvoir cacher autre chose que ça ... Nous avons beau faire tout ce qu'on peut pour être discrets, mais ce n'est pas improbable qu'on nous ait déjà vu ensemble ...

Drago ouvrit alors la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien :

\- Mais ça ne vous fatigue pas de devoir faire semblant et de vous cacher tout le temps ?

\- Si, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Mon contrat ne se termine que dans 3 ans ...

Marcus leva les yeux, exaspéré, ce qui n'échappa pas à son partenaire :

\- Et il va sûrement re-signer les mêmes termes dans son contrat, parce qu'il a trop peur de montrer ses co...

\- Ça suffit !

S'emporta doucement Olivier, avant de se radoucir :

\- Mon équipe n'est pas aussi flexible que la tienne, et tu le sais !

\- Évidemment, tu me le répètes sans arrêt ! Parce que Monsieur a une meilleure équipe, et Monsieur gagne plus, Monsieur a une image, Monsieur fait des campagnes de pub, Monsieur est un sexe symbole ! Je le sais tout ça, tu n'arrêtes pas de me rebattre les oreilles avec ça !

S'exclama Marcus, avant de s'excuser et de partir. Le couple avait observé silencieux la dispute, et n'osait rien dire. Olivier rejoignit son fauteuil et soupira :

\- On est tous les deux sous tensions, c'est assez dur à gérer avec toute cette tension ...

\- On comprend, ne t'inquiète pas ...

Le rassura Ginny. Finalement, Olivier demanda :

\- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Je vais demander à Oliver d'enquêter, je te tiendrai au courant ... Et je ferai en sorte que l'affaire reste discrète. »

Drago balança le dossier à travers son bureau. Cela ne menait à rien, son équipe était vraiment nulle. Il soupira, et sursauta quand il entendit une voix féminine derrière lui :

\- « Excusez-moi Monsieur Malfoy, mais ...

Elle fut coupée par le hurlement de Drago :

\- Miss Fendge ! Venez ici tout de suite ! Que fait une secrétaire ou une espèce de stagiaire dans mon bureau !

La secrétaire privée de Drago débarqua en courant et vira à coup de pied aux fesses la jeune femme :

\- J'avais bien précisé qu'il était interdit de parler à Monsieur Malfoy et d'entrer dans son bureau ! Vous êtes viré ! A effet immédiat !

La jeune femme partie en courant, et Drago hystérique se calma un peu :

\- Désolé d'avoir crié Miss Fendge, c'était un mouvement de panique ...

\- C'est moi qui m'excuse Monsieur Malfoy ... Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, et passez acheter un bouquet de fleurs à Ginny, aujourd'hui elle avait sa confrontation avec Monsieur Potter ...

\- Merci Miss Fendge, mais je m'en souvenais ...

Drago baillât et fit la moue :

\- Je vais quand même vous écouter, passez une bonne soirée et ne partez pas trop tard ! »

Le jeune homme rangea ses affaires et prit son portauloin. Arrivé à Londres, il s'arrêta chez un fleuriste et prit un bouquet de pivoines, les préférés de Ginny même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer par fierté, et il s'arrêta même acheter des macarons, que Ginny adorait depuis que Fleur lui en avait fait goûter. Puis, il rentra à la maison, content de savoir que peu importe comment c'était passé la journée de sa douce, elle serait heureuse de le voir.

Ginny s'assit sur sa chaise et croisa les jambes. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra avec son avocate. Ginny soupira et reprocha :

\- « Vous êtes en retard Maître Grilwar.

\- Bonjour à vous Maître Weasley. Je vois que vous êtes venue avec votre avocat, Maître Pascal ...

Ginny fit une moue dédaigneuse et corrigea :

\- En fait non, je serai mon propre avocat dans cette affaire, vous connaissez ma réputation, je suis la meilleure ... Maître Pascal est uniquement ici en tant que témoin et conseillé, tout comme Monsieur Stageburry qui est là à titre de témoin.

Potter fronça les sourcils et s'assit avec son avocate. Celle-ci sortit ses dossiers et les ouvrit :

\- Bien, je pense que nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au procès, mon client est prêt à trouver un accord à l'amiable. Nous avons d'ailleurs une offre à cent mille gallions, ce qui fait cinq cent mille livres, nous pouvons signer dès main...

\- Non.

Répondit très calmement Ginny en se balança rêveusement sur sa chaise. Son ami Pascal et Oliver échangèrent un regard, et l'avocat conseille :

\- Ginny, vous êtes sûre ? C'est une offre plus que raisonnable ...

\- Je sais, mais l'argent ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne veux pas de ça.

Interloqué, l'avocate Grilwar regarda son client et demanda :

\- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Nous sommes prêts à augmenter notre offre à cent cinquante milles gallions, mais nous ne pouvons pas plus, ce qui est largement raisonnable ...

\- Non. Je veux le Square Grimmauld.

Harry tomba de sa chaise et se releva avec difficulté, la bouche grande ouverte :

\- Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça ...

\- Miss Weasley, allons, soyez raisonnable, mon client ne peut pas vous céder son domicile ...

\- Ho que si je le peux. C'était aussi mon domicile avant que je sois forcé de partir. Si nous ne pouvons pas nous entendre sur ce point, alors nous nous reverrons au procès. "

Ginny ferma son dossier, se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant les quatre autres personnes dans la pièce encore sous le choc de la demande. Oliver finit par reprendre ses esprits et courir après sa patronne. Il arriva à se glisser dans l'ascenseur avec elle. Ils se regardèrent, puis explosèrent de rire :

\- « Sérieusement, le Square Grimmauld ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de cette ruine ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais si ça peut emmerder mon ex-mari, je l'aurai !

\- Merlin, le pire, c'est que je suis sûr que tu vas l'obtenir ! Rappelle-moi de ne jamais être ton ennemi !"

Ils continuèrent de rire un moment. Ginny était douée et ambitieuse. Ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'obtenait, quitte à écraser les autres, surtout s'il s'agissait de Potter.

Lorsque Drago demanda à Ginny comment ça c'était passé, elle lui dit "très bien", sans entrer dans les détails. Elle apprécia les attentions qu'il avait eues pour elle. Ce ne fut que le lendemain, au Terrier, qu'elle annonça à toute sa famille ce qu'elle réclamait à Harry, lorsque sa mère lui demanda comment ça c'était passé :

\- « Alors, hier, c'était comment ? Vous êtes parvenu à un accord ?

\- Potter m'a proposé cent mille gallions, mais j'ai refusé. Il m'a alors proposé cent cinquante milles gallions.

\- Et tu as accepté ?

Demanda Ron en s'empiffrant de cake aux olives, alors qu'Eléanore et Fleur le regardaient d'un air dégoutté. Ginny secoua la tête :

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ? C'est quand même une somme folle !

S'exclama Eléanore en caressant son ventre. Ginny prit un air blasé et haussa les épaules :

\- On va sûrement aller jusqu'au procès, mais peu importe, je vais gagner. Je veux le Square Grimmauld.

Molly laissa tomber son plat par terre, Arthur fit basculer tout le banc avec Bill, Fleur et Percy, alors que Ron et Drago s'étranglèrent. Ginny resta parfaitement stoïque. Ron recracha un morceau de cake et demanda, interloqué :

\- Tu as demandé le Square Grimmauld ? Celui que son parrain lui a légué ? Le truc qui tombe en ruine parce que ton ex-mari est trop occupé à faire des gosses à ses stagiaires ?

\- Oui, parfaitement. Je ne lui ai pas demandé, je l'exige, et je l'aurai.

Dit-elle très posément et buvant une gorgée de vin. Drago fronçât les sourcils :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de cette ruine ? Je veux dire, on ne va quand même pas aller habiter là-bas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, et je m'en fou. Ton entreprise pourra la détruire si tu veux. Mais je veux le manoir Black, et enfoncer ma baguette tellement profondément dans la plaie que Potter ne s'en remettra jamais. Je l'inviterai même à venir voir la démolition ...

Répondit la rouquine fière d'elle, ce qui exaspéra Drago. Finalement, Eléanore détendit le repas en changeant de sujet :

\- Ho, Ginny, il faut absolument que tu t'occupes de la chambre du bébé ! Je sais que tu es occupée en ce moment, mais je pense pas que le bébé t'attende encore longtemps ... »

Ron et Eléanore ne voulaient pas savoir le sexe de leur bébé, mais voulaient tout de même que tout soit prêt en fonction du sexe du bébé. C'était une tradition dans la famille d'Eléanore, même si elle n'avait plus de famille depuis la guerre. Ginny avait alors été désigné pour savoir le sexe du bébé, qu'elle gardait confidentiel pour tout le monde, et faire la chambre du bébé, protégé par un sort d'aveuglement pour préserver le secret. Et elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher, parce que d'ici quelques semaines le bébé était censé arriver ...

Oliver examina les lettres. Celles-ci étaient des lettres banales, dans un papier acheté dans n'importe quel commerce sorcier. L'écriture était une écriture magique, n'importe qui aurait pu faire cela. Il n'avait donc aucune piste de ce côté-ci. Cependant, il avait remarqué que les lettres étaient livrées par un service de hiboux messager. Il avait donc décidé de creuser de ce côté-là. Il avait donc testé le service proposé qui en soit, était assez simple : il suffisait de s'inscrire, puis chaque inscrit avait son propre objet pour demander la location d'un hibou. Comme à la bibliothèque, on pouvait emprunter un hibou pour une à trois semaines, et la société nous fournissait de la nourriture pour hiboux. Après, il était impossible de savoir avec précision qui avait utilisé quel hibou et où étaient allé les hiboux. La seule chose que pouvait faire Oliver, c'était obtenir la liste des clients récents de l'agence, et faire une recherche sur chacun d'eux. Les lettres avaient commencé il y a trois mois, alors Oliver récupéra la liste des clients de ces six derniers mois. C'était une petite entreprise, mais il y avait à présent près de sept cents quarante-sept personnes dans la liste de ses suspects. Oliver réussit en une nuit à éliminer près de quatre cent vingt-huit personnes qui n'étaient que des renouvellements d'inscription, des voyageurs en vacances ou des entreprises qui utilisaient le service. Sur les trois cent dix-neuf personnes restantes, il mit près de deux jours à éliminer deux cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit autres personnes qui n'étaient que des personnes lambda. Il ne restait que vingt-et-une personne sur la liste d'Oliver. Le travail le plus dur était maintenant. En fait, ces vingt-et-une personnes étaient celles qui avaient utilisé des hiboux aux mêmes dates que l'envoi des lettres à Olivier Dubois. La seule façon de trouver le coupable, c'était de faire du porte à porte auprès de chacun d'eux pour les disculper au cas par cas. C'était bien ce qu'il détestait dans ce boulot.

* * *

 **Alors, surpris par cette affaire ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? Comme j'aime bien Marcus et Olivier, il y a des chances pour qu'on les revoit de temps en temps à l'avenir ...**

 **Quant au procès entre Ginny et Harry, qu'en pensez-vous ? Parviendra-t-elle à obtenir le Square ?**

 **A quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ? :D**

 **Je vous dis à vendredi ;)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hello !**

 **Bon, tous mes exam sont passés - jusqu'à dans 15 jours ^^**

 **Au programme aujourd'hui : un petit procès pour Ginny, une potentielle nouvelle cliente, la préparation de l'arrivée du bébé, et quelques petites réflexions de Drago ... Bonne Lecture ! :D**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy** **:** **Mais de rien, je réponds toujours aux reviews :) Et moi aussi, j'adore Ron et Eléanore, ils sont super mignons et ça change des traditionnaux Ron/Lavande, Ron/Hermione et Ron/Pansy ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : retour à la routine**

Ginny mit son tailleur beige et son pantalon assorti. Elle savait à quel point l'apparence pouvait compter dans les médias, et à quel point la notoriété exigeait d'elle qu'elle soit irréprochable. Elle se décida à mettre son rouge à lèvre, ce qu'elle ne faisait presque jamais, et trébucha sur un carton. Elle poussa un cri et Drago passa la tête hors de la salle de bain et ne put réprimer un rire :

\- « Tu es bien mieux maquillée que d'habitude je trouve, ne change rien ma chérie !

Ginny maugréa et le rejoignit dans la salle de bain pour faire disparaître la trace de rouge à lèvre sur sa joue. Elle finit par laisser tomber le rouge à lèvre, ce n'était vraiment pas pour elle. Elle attrapa la cravate de Drago et lui attacha :

\- Cette cravate te va vraiment bien ...

\- C'est pas celle que tu m'as achetée par hasard ?

Répliqua malicieusement Drago, avant de lui déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, ils partirent. C'était aujourd'hui que le procès de Ginny avait lieu, et Drago, tout comme Ron, Eléanore, Oliver, Bill et Georges ne voulaient manquer ça sous aucun prétexte. Tout le monde était à l'heure pour une fois. Granger était venue assister au procès elle-aussi, de même que Trixie Jones, la mère du bâtard d'Harry. Ginny s'installa à sa place, toujours avec Oliver et maître Pascal, face à Harry et maître Grilwar. Le juge entra et déclara la séance ouverte. Ginny commença à exposer les faits et expliquer pourquoi, selon la loi, elle pouvait réclamer des dommages et intérêts. Puis, ce fut au tour de maître Grilwar d'argumenter, notamment en décrétant que Ginny avait une situation financière très bonne, sans parler du fait qu'elle vivait avec un homme.

\- Monsieur le juge, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je me sois partiellement reconstruite moralement ait une influence quelconque sur l'affaire qui nous concerne. Comme je l'ai déjà souligné, je suis en droit de réclamer des dommages ...

\- Bien, je lis ici que vous avez refusé deux offres de Monsieur Potter, une de cent mille gallions, et une autre de cent cinquante mille gallions ... Vous savez que réclamer une somme supérieure n'est pas envisageable ?

\- Oui Monsieur le juge. Mais je ne réclame pas d'argent. Lors de mon divorce, j'ai dû quitter mon domicile, j'ai vécu quelque temps avec mon frère, sous le même toit qu'une des maîtresses de mon mari ...

Le juge soupira. Ginny le connaissait bien, il était assez âgé et en fin de carrière, donc la meilleure stratégie était de lui mâcher le travail et d'aller droit au but pour ne pas l'ennuyer. Elle se reprit et des chuchotements s'élevèrent à l'entente de la réclamation :

\- Je réclame le Square Grimmauld, dont la dernière estimation s'élève à seulement quatre-vingt-dix-mille gallions, et au vu de sa récente détérioration depuis le déménagement de Monsieur Potter, peut-être même moins. Je réclame ce bien en tant que compensation au préjudice morale et sur ma réputation, et aussi par attachement sentimentale pour cette bâtisse ...

\- Menteuse !

S'écria Granger dans la salle. Le juge s'énerva et cria :

\- Silence dans la salle, ou je fais évacuer ! Miss Granger, réitérez cela, et je vous poursuis pour outrage à la cour !

Le silence retomba, et le juge reprit plus calmement :

\- Bien, je ne vois aucune objection recevable à la demande de Miss Weasley. Félicitation Miss, c'est une affaire facilement gagné. Je vous accorde donc le Square Grimmauld. Bonne journée à tous."

Et la séance fut levée. Ginny avait gagné, et le visage de Potter décomposé valait tout l'or du monde.

Ginny sortit fièrement du procès, entourée de ses proches. Les journalistes l'attendaient avec autant d'impatience que de questions. Ginny fut harcelée, et finit par s'avancer devant eux, accompagnée de Drago, et annonça fièrement :

\- " Je suis très heureuse d'annoncer ma victoire sur ce procès. Le juge a statué en ma faveur et m'a accordé le Square Grimmauld ...

\- Miss Weasley, qu'allez-vous faire de ce si grand manoir ? Il paraît qu'il est en ruine ...

\- En effet. Je vais confier le manoir aux mains de mon compagnon et de son entreprise. Son sort lui appartient à présent.

Étonnés, les journalistes se tournèrent alors vers Drago :

\- Monsieur Malfoy, qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire du manoir Black ?

\- Mon entreprise va très certainement détruire cette bâtisse insalubre. Nous n'avons pas encore très bien réfléchi, mais un projet d'immeuble sorcier ou de nouveau manoir est envisageable ..."

Drago s'arrêta là dans ses explications, et attrapa Ginny par le coude pour s'éloigner. Les journalistes se tournèrent alors vers Harry qui venait de sortir avec son avocate, et il fut assailli. Le couple s'éloigna, mais alors qu'ils allaient quitter le ministère, une jeune femme s'avança vers eux :

\- " Miss Weasley, attendez !

C'était Trixie Jones. Ginny soupira et fronça les sourcils :

\- Si c'est pour me faire des menaces, faîtes attention à vous !

\- Non, non, pas du tout ! En fait, j'aurai besoin de votre aide ... Est-ce que ça serait possible de se voir dans un endroit plus tranquille ... ?

Ginny s'étonna et consentit à lui gribouiller un petit mot sur un papier :

\- Venez ici lundi prochain, et attendez-moi dans mon bureau."

Puis elle s'en alla avec sa famille. Ils avaient une victoire à fêter.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son bureau, Drago convoqua tous ses employés dans la grande salle de conférence de leurs locaux. Il attendit quelques minutes, histoire de faire monter la pression. Puis, sa secrétaire, Miss Fendge lui fit signe que c'était le bon moment, et ils montèrent sur scène :

\- " Bonjour à tous, et merci d'avoir laissé votre travail en cours pour m'accorder quelques minutes d'attention. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous se plaignent du manque de moyen face à la forte demande du moment, et à notre extension à l'échelle européenne. Comme vous le savez, tout cela est difficile à gérer, et même s'il y a eu des embauches, nous sommes toujours sous pression.

Il marqua une pause, histoire de faire patienter ses employés, puis reprit :

\- Comme vous le savez très certainement tous, nous avons un nouveau terrain, celui du Square Grimmauld, mais pour autant, nous n'avons aucun projet. Alors voilà ce que je vous propose : un peu de compétition pour stimuler notre belle entreprise !

Des chuchotements se firent entendre dans les rangs, mais Drago continua en élevant la voix :

\- Vous allez constituer des groupes, et monter des projets. Vous avez carte blanche, vous pouvez envisager une villa de luxe ou un refuge pour hiboux, je m'en contre-fiche. Seulement, à la fin, le groupe qui aura proposé le meilleur projet sera promu et aura la direction de notre nouvelle agence en ... Allemagne !

Les employés commencèrent à s'agiter et les questions se posèrent à voix haute sans aucune retenue, mais Drago les coupa en pointant du doigt un homme au premier rang pour qu'il pose sa question :

\- Cela veut dire que nous allons avoir une nouvelle base ?

\- Oui, notre expansion à l'échelle européenne est pour l'instant un succès. Nous allons ouvrir un cabinet en Allemagne. Si la première année est un succès, je projette de nous implanter en France, en Espagne et en Russie.

Il pointa une dame au fond de la salle, qui demanda :

\- Qui sera chargé d'élire le meilleur projet ?

\- He bien, tout d'abord il y aura moi, ainsi que Miss Fendge, mais aussi Miss Weasley, qui est quand même la propriétaire du bien, et éventuellement d'autres membres de la famille Weasley. Naturellement, même si tous les avis auront du poids, Miss Weasley aura son droit de veto et son avis l'emportera. Bien, si vous avez d'autres questions, adressez-vous à Miss Fendge, et bonne chance à tous !"

Ron frappa à la porte et Ginny lui ouvrit :

\- « Alors, comment avance la chambre du bébé ?

La rouquine lui sourit et répondit :

\- Ça avance, j'ai fini la peinture et commencé à meubler. Je pense finir d'acheter les décorations samedi, je viendrai dimanche les installer ...

Ron essaya de regarder dans la pièce, mais ne vit rien :

\- Et là, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ginny sortit de la chambre du bébé et haussa les épaules :

\- Je rangeais un peu les affaires du bébé, et je m'assurais du confort de mon futur neveu ...

Ron retint son souffle, croyant que sa sœur s'était trahit sur le sexe du bébé, mais celle-ci plaisanta :

\- Ou de ma future petite nièce !

Ron sourit et souffla de soulagement :

\- Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Tu me crois assez bête pour divulguer cette information aussi bêtement ? Sinon, vous avez trouvez un prénom ?

Ron haussa à son tour les épaules, en l'invitant à descendre dans la cuisine :

\- Bof, on n'est toujours pas d'accord. On pense à quelque chose comme Abigail, Diane, Jill ou même Willow si c'est une fille, et Alexander, Garrett, Jackson ou Robin, mais impossible de se décider ! Eléanore fait tout pour me rendre fou !

Ginny pouffa :

\- Pauvre bébé ... Mais j'ai une idée, vous avez qu'à demander à quelqu'un de choisir le prénom !

\- Mais t'es complètement folle ! "

Le frère et la sœur partirent dans un fou rire tout en grignotant des biscuits à la cannelle.

En rentrant chez Ginny, Drago s'arrêta devant une agence immobilière. Il était vraiment temps qu'ils déménagent. Ils vivaient entre des cartons empilés, Drago n'avait même pas la place de mettre ses affaires dans l'armoire de Ginny, et la salle de bain était vraiment trop petite pour eux deux. Il soupira et entra dans l'agence. Un agent l'accueillie et lui demanda quel type de bien il recherchait et son budget. Hésitant, il répondit qu'il ne savait pas vraiment, et c'était vrai. Ginny et lui avaient décidé de déménager, mais ils n'avaient jamais discuté de ce qu'ils voulaient : une maison ou un appartement ? Une location ou un achat ? Drago s'aperçut qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils recherchaient. Il décida de prendre plusieurs catalogues et remercia l'hôtesse avant de rentrer. Il déposa les catalogues sur la table basse et ouvrit une bonne bouteille. Il s'installa en attendant que Ginny rentre et feuilleta les catalogues. Il regarda les manoirs, et se dit que c'était exactement dans ce genre d'endroit que Ginny n'aimerait pas vivre. Il regarda les appartements : c'était une bonne idée, ils avaient tous les deux l'habitude de vivre en appartement, et aimaient vivre en ville, proches de leur travail et de leurs amis. Puis, il regarda les maisons, exactement comme celle de Ron et Eléanore. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se demandait si Ginny était le genre de femme à vivre dans une maison de banlieue. Il ne la voyait pas comme sa mère ou Eléanore, vivre dans une jolie petite maison, avec son mari et ses enfants. Mélissa l'était, mais il imaginait mal Ginny être ce genre de femme. Mais il se trompait peut-être. C'est dans ces moment-là qu'il s'apercevait qu'il ne la connaissait pas autant qu'elle le laissait croire.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et de la façon dont Ginny a obtenu ce qu'elle voulait ? Et de notre petit Drago et de ses pensés à la fin ?**

 **Au fait, vous pensez que Ron et Eléanore attendent un garçon ou une fille ? Que pensez-vous des prénoms ? Des idées ?**

 **A quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ?**

 **Au fait, si vous avez des idées, des suggestions, des remarques, n'hésitez pas, bien au contraire, ça m'aide beaucoup pour la suite ;)**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :D**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hello !**

 **Si le dernier chapitre vous a plu, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira aussi**

 **Au programme : une petite discussion entre notre couple préféré où on en apprend un peu plus sur les sentiments de Ginny, le dénouement de la première affaire de cette histoire, et aussi les appréhensions des futurs parents, et surtout, une confrontation avec Hermione et Harry !**

 **Juste un petit remerciement à ma bêta, Lilou40 ;)**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy : je crois que je commence à bien m'habituer à tes reviews, je les attend avec impatience à chaque fois :) Merci encore pour ta review, et pas mal les idées de prénoms :) (personnellement, je ne connais pas d'Emma, mais j'ai rencontré un Brandon un jour ^^). Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : encore des confrontations**

Oliver s'arrachait les cheveux sur ce dossier. Il était toujours en congés, mais avait accepté d'aider Ginny, en échange d'un autographe des deux célébrités du Quidditch. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il ramait un peu. Il avait trouvé la personne - du moins il le pensait - qui avait envoyé les lettres. Un certain Franc Litmus, sans adresse ni aucun moyen d'être contacté, était le seul qu'il n'avait pu trouver des vingt-et-une personnes qu'il avait suspecté. Après recherches, il s'était même avéré que ce Franc Litmus était un faux nom. A partir de là, ses compétences s'arrêtaient clairement. Oliver prit le dossier, et l'apporta à Ginny, à son bureau. En le voyant, elle s'exclama :

\- « Hey ! Salut, comment tu vas ?

\- Ça va, je reprends des forces, et ça va mieux depuis que j'ai mes autographes !

Elle lui servit un café et l'invité à s'asseoir :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

Il lui tendit le dossier avec moue peu convaincu :

\- J'ai retrouvé la personne qui a envoyé les messages, un certain Frac Litmus. Mais c'est une impasse. Personne ne l'a jamais vu, faux noms, j'ai rien trouvé d'autre.

Ginny fit une moue dubitative, et referma le dossier :

\- Je vais en parler à Olivier et Marcus, on verra si ce nom leur dit quelque chose ... Merci en tout cas d'avoir accepté de travaillé sur ce dossier ! On se voit bien la semaine prochaine, chez Ron et Eléanore ?"

Elle fit la bise à son ami et le raccompagna à la porte. Bon, le dossier était mince. Mais elle trouverait un moyen de creuser ce dossier. D'ailleurs, elle le savait, il suffisait de pas grand-chose pour qu'une petite preuve apparaisse et débloque tout le dossier.

Lorsqu'elle rentra à la maison, Drago était sous la douche. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda les prospectus sur le canapé : c'était des annonces immobilières. Alors ils en étaient là : à chercher un nouveau chez eux. Elle mit sur le feu le repas du soir, et se changea pendant que Drago sortait de sa douche. Il l'élança et déposa un baiser sur son front :

\- " Salut toi !

\- Coucou ! T'as ramené des prospectus ?

Drago enfila un t-shirt :

\- Oui, je me suis dit que ce serait bien qu'on reprenne les recherches ...

Ginny enfila un pull en frissonnant :

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ...

Ils s'installèrent à table en silence et ouvrir une bouteille de blanc pour dîner. Après un instant, Drago soupira :

\- Tu es bien silencieuse ...

Ginny leva les yeux de son assiette et fixa le blondinet :

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que ... j'ai vraiment envie de partir d'ici, même si je suis très attachée à mon appartement, mais ...

Elle s'interrompit, et Drago lui demanda, mal à l'aise à son tour mais très sérieux :

\- Tu as peur d'emménager avec moi ?

La jeune femme reposa sa fourchette et se pinça les lèvres :

\- Non, on vit déjà pratiquement ensemble ... c'est juste que, des fois, j'ai l'impression que ... enfin, j'ai peur qu'on aille un peu trop vite ... C'est quand même un sacré engagement ... et si on se sépare ...

Le jeune homme attrapa la main de la rouquine et la rassura :

\- Moi aussi, j'ai un peu peur. Mais on ne va pas se séparer. Et puis ... ce n'est pas un engagement. Ginny Weasley aurait-elle peur de s'engager après tout ce qu'elle a vécu ?"

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire. Il savait comment la rassurer. Alors pourquoi les choses se passeraient-elles mal ? Ils finirent de manger et s'installèrent sur le canapé pour regarder les catalogues.

Eléanore se retourna une énième fois dans le lit, puis finit par se redresser. Elle se pencha sur l'épaule de Ron, et murmura :

\- " Ron, j'arrive pas à dormir ...

Le jeune homme se retourna en grognant et fixa la forme noire qu'il distinguait dans la pénombre comme étant Eléanore :

\- Mmmmh ... moi non plus maintenant.

Sans attendre, la jeune femme alluma la lumière de la lampe de chevet et s'exclama :

\- J'ai envie d'aller marcher un peu dans le parc, tu viens avec moi ?"

Ron maugréa. Évidemment qu'il venait avec elle, il n'allait pas laisser sa compagne, sur le point d'accoucher, se promener seule en pleine nuit. Il rabattit les couvertures et s'habilla. Le couple sortit de leur petite maison, et commença à se balader entre les maisons du voisinage. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme blonde ralentit et finit par s'asseoir par terre. Inquiet, Ron demanda :

\- "- Tout va bien ? C'est le bébé ?

\- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu essoufflée ! J'ai hâte que ce petit monstre sorte de moi !

Ron sourit à s'assit à côté de la future maman :

\- Tu sais, il faudrait qu'on se décide à lui donner un nom ...

La jeune femme haussa les épaules :

\- Je n'aime pas prévoir à l'avance. Les choses ne se passent jamais comme on les avait prévues. Ce bébé n'était pas prévu, pourquoi devrait-on lui prévoir un prénom ?

Ron fronça les sourcils :

\- Eléanore, tu es sûre que tu veux de ce bébé ? J'ai l'impression que ... que tu as peur.

La jeune femme au ventre rebondi éclata d'un rire qui résonna dans le calme de la nuit :

\- Évidemment que je suis morte de trouille ! On va avoir un bébé ! Mais pourtant, je ne changerai rien au monde. J'aime déjà ce petit bout, mais j'ai l'impression que si on choisit un prénom maintenant, on pourrait regretter. Imagine, on choisit un prénom, et on se retrouve avec finalement cinq bébés !"

Ron sourit. C'était bien elle d'imaginer des choses totalement improbables. Il l'aida à se relever, et ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Avec toujours le même sourire, Drago s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de Ginny, et attendit quelques secondes que celle-ci s'aperçoive qu'elle avait oublié son sac à main et qu'elle revienne le chercher. Et c'est en effet ce qui se produisit, car Miss-tête-en-l-air profitait bien de l'organisation de Drago. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, et lui rappela leur rendez-vous sur les plateaux de télé de sorcier vision, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas la peine, il n'oublierait pas. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient tous deux invités, autant pour parler de leur vie professionnelle que de leur vie privée, ce qui exaspérait autant Ginny que Drago.

Lorsque le couple se retrouva sur le plateau, on leur donna des instructions. Ils attendirent, puis firent leur entrée à l'appel du présentateur, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, visiblement prenant très grand soin de lui - mais pas forcément de sa musculature. Cependant, Ginny faillit repartir aussi sec lorsque quelques secondes après, le présentateur invita Hermione Granger et Harry Potter à rejoindre également le plateau. Visiblement, l'autre duo n'était pas plus au courant qu'eux de leur présence mutuelle. Ginny sentit Drago se contracter, et glissa sa main dans la sienne pour le calmer, ce qui n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet. Le présentateur commença par s'adresser à Harry :

\- " Bien, je dois avouer que c'est une drôle de situation. Harry, comment vous sentez-vous, alors que vous êtes entouré ici de votre meilleure amie, de votre ex-femme et de votre pire ennemi de Poudlard ?

\- He bien, je dois dire que je n'aurais pas accepté de participer à cette émission si j'avais su qui d'autre serait invité ...

\- Et vous Ginny, qu'est-ce que cela vous fait d'être dans la même pièce que votre ex-mari, et que votre ex-belle-sœur ?

\- He bien, à vrai dire, cela ne me fait rien. Ces personnes ne sont rien pour moi, et je me contre-fiche de leur existence. Pourquoi, vous vouliez du sang ?

Le public rit, et Ginny adressa un superbe sourire à la caméra. Le présentateur reprit, amusé par la malicieuse Ginny :

\- Il paraît que vous êtes une tigresse dans votre métier - je pense que votre ex-compagnon et votre compagnon actuel pourront le confirmer -, mais qu'en est-il dans votre relation ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Drago qui répondit avec humour :

\- Vous imaginez bien que je ne peux pas vous le dire, sinon on me retrouva en petit morceau enterré sous le Square Grimmauld !

De nouveau l'assemblé rit, alors que Potter et Granger viraient au rouge. Le présentateur se tourna alors vers eux, et demanda :

\- En parlant du Square Grimmauld, qu'est-ce que ça vous a fait de perdre cette propriété si chère à vos yeux ?

\- Je pense que ça a été un coup dur. Ce que Ginny a fait été un acte de pure méchanceté - digne de Malfoy, c'est pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas - mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose que ce manoir soit détruit. La famille Black avait de nombreux secrets à cacher ..."

Lança Harry en sous-entendant du regard que c'était Drago qui avait des choses à cacher. Le présentateur lança la publicité, et les couples se dirigèrent avec hâte dans les coulisses.

Lorsque le show reprit, les deux couples étaient de nouveau sur leur fauteuil, un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'animateur reprit très vite en s'adressant à Hermione cette fois :

\- " Miss Granger, le monde entier vous connaît, élève brillante, membre du trio d'or, héroïne de guerre, mais à présent, où en êtes-vous ? Je veux dire, on vous promettait une brillante carrière, mais ces derniers temps, ce ne sont que des scandales qui font parler de vous, où est donc passé la femme brillante ?

\- He bien, comme le public de cette émission le prouve, les gens ne s'intéressent pas vraiment aux réussites des autres, tout ce qui les intéresse, ce sont les scandales. Pour ma part, je suis en plein bouleversement, j'envisage de quitter mon service pour un poste à l'étranger très haut placé qui me permettrait d'avoir une notoriété internationale. J'avoue que j'attendais confirmation, mais maintenant, je n'ai plus de raisons de le cacher. Vous savez, mon mari était un frein à ma carrière, et je vais à présent pouvoir reprendre mon ascension.

Ginny et Drago se retinrent de pouffer face à cette réponse. Le présentateur fit quelques plaisanteries au public, et reprit :

\- A propos de Miss Granger et de votre frère, Miss Weasley, comment se porte-t-il ?

\- Ha, si vous saviez comme il est heureux ! Avec l'arrivée du bébé très bientôt, il a tout pour être un homme comblé et heureux comme jamais ! Hier encore j'étais chez lui pour finir la chambre du bébé, et il me disait à quel point il était heureux d'être papa et que toute la famille soit enfin réunie. Ron mérite d'être heureux, et je pense qu'Eléanore et leur bébé sont tout ce qui lui manquait. Mon frère adore son métier, il vit dans la maison qu'il a toujours rêvé d'avoir, personne ne pourrait gâcher son bonheur. Ou alors, cette personne aura affaire à moi !

L'assemblée rit de bon cœur, et l'animateur reprit :

\- Harry, Hermione, qu'est-ce que cela vous fait de voir que les Weasley ont repris leur vie et sont même heureux, alors que vous semblez avoir du mal à vous en remettre ?

\- Excusez-moi, mais vous vous trompez. Nous n'avons aucun mal à nous en remettre. Ginny croit peut-être qu'elle et son frère sont importants pour nous, mais nous avons tourné la page. Ce ne sont pas des gens fréquentables, et nous n'avons besoin de personne d'autre que de l'un l'autre. Harry et moi avons toujours eu une relation particulière que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Les Weasley ne sont pas notre famille, ils ne l'ont jamais été. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

Rectifia Hermione, sans un regard pour Ginny. Harry compléta :

\- C'est vrai. Nous avons grandi et mûrit, et les trahisons et vengeances ne nous intéressent plus. Nous avons d'autres choses à faire de nos vies.

Mais cependant, Harry ne lâcha pas des yeux la rouquine. Le présentateur posa une dernière question à Drago :

\- Quant à vous Monsieur Malfoy, comment vivez-vous cette relation avec Miss Weasley ? Ce n'est pas compliqué à cause de votre dernière relation, avec Miss Carter ? Et comment ça se passe avec votre belle-famille ?

\- He bien, c'est vrai qu'après l'enlèvement de Ginny et l'enterrement de Mélissa, ça a été très dur. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous étions déjà très proches, et on ne peut pas lutter contre nos sentiments. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent, j'aime Ginny, et j'aime vivre avec elle et sa tête en l'air. Chaque jour je me réveille auprès d'une femme aussi magnifique qu'exceptionnelle, et il faudrait être fou pour blesser ou laisser partir une telle femme !

Il marqua un arrêt et entremêla ses doigts avec ce de la jeune femme qui avait piqué un fard face à cette déclaration :

\- Et j'apprécie beaucoup sa famille. J'ai "cohabité" avec Ron chez Ginny l'an dernier, et on s'entend bien, j'apprécie aussi beaucoup Monsieur et Madame Weasley, bien qu'ils soient un peu impatients que nous brûlions les étapes, et j'apprécie aussi Georges et Bill, avec qui je discute souvent lors des repas de famille. Disons que les Weasley sont un peu devenus comme ma famille, et j'espère qu'ils le resteront encore longtemps."

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Des discussions Ron/Eléanore et Drago/Ginny ? Et surtout, de la confrontation finale sur le plateau de télévision ?**

 **Pour vous donner un aperçu du chapitre de vendredi : il s'appelle "un bébé Weasley de plus" ...**

 **A vendredi ;)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hello !**

 **J'avoue que j'ai failli ne pas poster aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai la grève, mais comme vos reviews me remontent le moral, j'ai pas pu résister ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme le titre l'indique, la famille s'agrandit :D Et aussi, le dénouement de la première affaire :D**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

 **Petite mention spéciale, pour Lilou40 qui est une super bêta, et pour MiniLouveMalfoy qui illumine mes journées avec ses gentilles reviews, j'aimerai qu'il y ai plus de lectrice comme toi :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : un bébé de plus**

Lorsque le couple arriva dans l'appartement, Ginny se dirigea comme une folle dans la cuisine et ouvrit une bouteille. Plus calme et retenu, Drago la rejoignit alors qu'elle buvait déjà son deuxième verre en fulminant :

\- " Comment ils ont pu nous faire ça ! Je peux te dire qu'ils ne sont pas près de me revoir sur leur plateau de magie vision ...

\- Ginny, calme-toi, tout s'est bien passé ...

\- Tu as vu les regards que me lançait Harry ? Et le ton complaisant d'Hermione ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller ...

Drago posa ses mains sur les épaules de Ginny, ce qui apaisa immédiatement la jeune femme. Celle-ci bu son troisième verre, avant de se retourner vers son homme. Il lui prit doucement le menton pour l'attirer vers lui pour un baiser. Lorsqu'il se recula, il remit une mèche rousse derrière son oreille :

\- Tu es à moi maintenant. On se fout de la vie des autres. Ce qui compte, c'est toi et moi et ce qu'on va construire ensemble.

La jeune femme planta ses yeux marron dans les deux iris gris de son amant. Cela dura plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles Ginny ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Drago lui laissait voir une part de lui que probablement jamais personne n'avait vu avant elle. Il avait confiance en elle, et l'aimait. Actuellement, tout ce qu'il cherchait, c'était qu'elle ait à son tour confiance en lui. La jeune femme finit par briser le contact et par serrer Drago contre elle :

\- Je suis désolée. C'est grâce à toi que je suis heureuse. Je ne veux plus penser à ces gens.

Drago recula et sourit. Ginny se dirigea vers la chambre, et il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait :

\- J'étais énervée, et j'ai un peu trop bu. Je vais me coucher.

Elle hésita avant de rentrer dans la chambre, et finit par se retourner pour faire face à Drago :

\- Drago ... Je ne m'y attendais pas tout à l'heure quand tu l'as dit mais ... je ... je t'aime aussi."

Elle entra dans la chambre, alors que Drago était toujours hébété dans la cuisine, la bouteille entamée à la main. C'était la première fois qu'ils se le disaient. En fait, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il était sûr que ça avait de l'importance.

A peine s'était-elle réveillée qu'Eléanore avait su que ce jour serait spécial. Comme tous les matins, elle avait du mal à se lever à cause de l'énorme citrouille qu'elle avait à la place du ventre. Quand elle avait ouvert le frigo, rien ne lui avait fait envie, et elle s'était préparée à sortir pour trouver quelque chose qui lui fasse envie. Ron avait dû aller travailler au magasin car il préparait de nouveaux produits avec son frère pour Noël et le jour de l'an, dans quelques semaines. C'était lundi, et son café préféré, à quelques pâtés de maison, était fermé, alors elle décida de marcher jusqu'au village le plus proche, pour ensuite s'installer au salon de thé sorcier qu'elle aimait bien. Cependant, essoufflée, elle dû faire plusieurs pauses. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans le village, à seulement quelques mètres du salon de thé, trois enfants passèrent en courant à côté d'elle, et le dernier - le plus petit - la bouscula ce qui la fit glisser sur de la glace et lourdement tomber sur le dos. Tout de suite, des sorciers du salon de thé sortirent pour venir l'aider à se relever, mais Eléanore protesta :

\- " Je vous en supplie, ne me faite pas bouger, j'ai trop mal ...

\- Où avez-vous mal mademoiselle ?

Eléanore toucha son ventre et demanda calmement :

\- S'il vous plaît, prévenez St Mangouste. Et aussi ma belle-sœur, Ginny Weasley."

Un sorcier s'exécuta pendant que les autres clients du salon de thé restèrent avec la jeune femme blonde pour la rassurer, le temps que les médicomages arrivaient pour la transporter à l'hôpital. Les secours arrivèrent vite, et elle fut transportée à l'hôpital très rapidement. Elle passa quelques examens, et le verdict tombe : il fallait provoquer l'accouchement pour ne pas risquer la vie du bébé. Cette fois, s'en fut trop, et Eléanore tourna de l'œil.

Devant l'entrée de son bureau, Ginny était anxieuse. Elle avait mis son tailleur bleu nuit, tenait son café à la main, et pourtant, elle était stressée à cause de son prochain rendez-vous. Elle franchit les portes du cabinet d'avocat, et la secrétaire lui dit que Trixie Jones l'attendait déjà dans son bureau. Bombant le torse pour faire ressortir son légendaire courage de Gryffondor, Ginny inspira et entra dans son bureau, le plus sûre d'elle que possible. La jeune femme blonde sauta sur ses pieds :

\- Miss Weasley, je ...

\- Inutile de perdre du temps. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Miss Jones ?

La coupa Ginny en posant son café sur son bureau, et en s'installant à sa place, comme lors de ses rendez-vous d'affaires. Elle dévisagea la jeune femme en face d'elle, qui se tordait les mains. Ginny comprenait ce qui avait pu plaire à Harry : ses longs cheveux blond tirant légèrement vers le roux, ses tâches de rousseurs, omniprésente, et cette façon d'être à la fois timide et déterminée, cachant sûrement de grandes ambitions, il n'y avait pas à réfléchir longtemps pour faire le lien. Miss Jones se rassit et respira un grand coup :

\- A vrai dire, j'ai...

Mais elle fût coupée par une chouette urgente à la fenêtre de Ginny :

\- Excusez-moi, je regarde ça vite fait et je suis à vous ...

Ginny récupéra la lettre, la déplia et la lu en fronçant les sourcils. Elle la replia, la posa sur son bureau et enfila son trench :

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser Miss Jones, mais j'ai une urgence. Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir mettre fin à notre entrevue, mais prenez rendez-vous avec la secrétaire, afin que nous nous revoyons très vite et que vous m'exposiez votre problème."

Et sans attendre, la rouquine fila. Sa famille avait besoin d'elle, et encore plus, on ne rate pas la naissance d'un bébé !

Ron sortit de la salle de travail et cria :

\- " C'est une fille !

Et avant même que sa famille puisse le féliciter, il tourna de l'œil. Georges se moqua de lui, et un médecin sortit de la salle de travail à son tour, et annonça :

\- Le bébé et la maman vont bien. La maman réclame une certaine Ginny ...

La rouquine enjamba son frère et entra dans la salle. Elle s'arrêta et découvrit l'image attendrissante de sa belle-sœur tenant son bébé contre elle, le visage baignait d'amour et de tendresse pour ce petit être. Elle s'avança et Eléanore leva les yeux sur elle, sans s'arrêter de sourire. Même couverte de sueur et épuisée, elle semblait belle, et surtout, épanouie :

\- Tu as vu comme elle est belle ...

Ginny se pencha sur le nourrisson en souriant. C'était une jolie petite fille, aux grands yeux bleus de sa mère, avec les mêmes tâches de rousseurs que la famille Weasley, et déjà quelques cheveux blonds vénitiens. Oui, elle ressemblait à ses parents. Eléanore, à contre cœur, lui tendit l'enfant :

\- Tu veux la prendre ?

Ginny hésita, mais finit par la prendre. Elle avait l'habitude avec ses autres frères, mais elle aimait ça, ses neuves et ses nièces.

\- Tu devrais aller la présenter à tout le monde, je ne crois pas que le jeune papa soit prêt de s'en remettre !

Ginny sourit et sortit de la pièce avec l'enfant, pour la présenter à tout le monde, mais s'arrêta avant de sortir et se tourna vers sa belle-sœur :

\- Elle s'appelle comment ?

\- Elena. Elena Ginevra Diana.

Ginny sourit et sortit. Toute la famille se leva et s'approcha - même la femme de Percy était venue, même si lui n'était pas là - et Ginny annonça fièrement :

\- Voici l'adorable petit Elena Ginevra Diana !

Ron, qui avait un peu reprit ses esprits, se redressa de sa chaise et réclama :

\- Je suis papa ! J'ai une fille !

Ginny sourit et lui rendit son bébé. Drago arriva à ce moment-là en courant et s'excusa :

\- Je suis désolé, je viens à peine d'être prévenu ! Hoooo ...

Il s'arrêta devant le bébé et Ron reprit la parole :

\- Je pense qu'Eléanore est fatiguée, et mon bébé aussi ...

Il s'excusa et ramena l'enfant auprès de sa mère. Drago lui demanda discrètement :

\- Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Elena Ginevra Diana.

\- C'est mignon, ça rappelle le prénom de sa mère, et ...

La jeune femme le stoppa net, avant de s'exclamer :

\- Merlin, j'ai compris Drago ! J'ai résolu l'affaire d'Olivier Dubois !"

Elle attrapa ses affaires et s'éclipsa en vitesse.

Olivier ouvrit la porte à Ginny et son détective, Oliver. Il les invita dans le salon de sa suite où les attendait déjà Marcus. Ginny posa son dossier sur la table basse, et annonça fièrement :

\- " J'avoue que votre problème m'a donné un peu plus de fils à retordre que ce à quoi je m'attendais ...

\- Mais nous avons trouvé votre homme. J'ai réussi à remonter jusqu'à un certain Franc Litmus. Une fausse identité bien sûr. Mais Ginny a réussi à trouver la véritable identité.

Ginny coupa Oliver :

\- En fait, c'est Drago qui m'a donné l'idée. Franc Litmus est en fait une anagramme. N'est-ce pas Marcus ?

Le jeune homme la regarda, incrédule :

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ginny planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme, sans ciller :

\- Marcus, c'est toi qui a écrit les lettres. Tu as utilisé une anagramme et tu as envoyé les lettres.

Le jeune homme brun ne contesta pas, et Olivier s'exclama :

\- Mais c'est complètement insensé ! Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça Marcus ?

\- Parce qu'il en a assez de vivre une relation cachée. Marcus a tout simplement pensé que sous la pression de menace, tu accepterais de dévoiler votre relation au grand public. Tu ne semblais pas tenir assez à lui pour le faire, alors en te menaçant, il a pensé que ça te ferait réagir.

Répondit simplement Ginny. Marcus n'osait pas regarder son compagnon. Après un instant de flottement, Olivier finit par exploser :

\- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ! C'est complètement ... par la barbe de Merlin !

Sentant que les choses tournaient de manière bizarre, Ginny annonça :

\- On va vous laisser, vous avez des problèmes à régler ... Si vous avez besoin de mes services, n'hésitez pas à me recontacter …"

Et le duo de choc s'éclipsa, laissant le couple se disputer. Certaines situations réclamaient de la discrétion, mais dans leur cas, ils avaient besoin d'intimité.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Que pensez-vous de la petite Elena ? Et vous attendiez à ce dénouement pour la première affaire ? Allez, une petite info : cette affaire semble finie mais ... peut-être pas. Et dans le chapitre 9, un personnage va faire son apparition et ... ce sera un des personnages principaux de l'histoire ;)**

 **Je vous dis donc à mercredi prochain :D**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Hello !**

 **Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, avec un petit rebondissement ;) Ha, et aussi un petit pseudo-lemon - ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire, sautez le premier paragraphe et passez directement au dialogue ^^- et pas mal de choses dans la vie de nos personnages :D**

 **Toujours une petite mention pour** **Lilou40 qui est une super bêta, et pour MiniLouveMalfoy qui ne se lasse pas de cette histoire et me laisse toujours de supers reviews :D  
**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : la boucle est bouclée**

Drago attrapa Ginny par la nuque pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il la plaqua contre le mur et passa sa main sous sa jupe. La jeune femme émit un gémissement et déboutonna la chemise de son amant. Le blond remonta sa jupe pour la soulever et la déposa sur l'îlot central de la cuisine équipée. La rouquine se tordit sous les caresses de son amant et se cambra contre son érection. Le jeune homme émit un son rauque quand la jeune femme le tortura en frôlant son érection, et détacha son soutien-gorge pour profiter de sa poitrine. La rouquine fut la première à céder et lui ordonna de la faire sienne, ce à quoi le jeune homme s'exécuta avec délice. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, tout en se rhabillant, le blondinet demanda :

"- Et celui-ci d'appartement, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Ginny haussa les épaules en reboutonnant sa chemise :

\- Je n'aime pas trop les hauts plafonds. Ça résonne. C'est quand la prochaine visite ?

Drago sourit et l'embrassa tendrement :

\- Je ne sais pas. Les agents immobiliers ont peur de toi, tu es trop exigeante ...

Elle se dégagea et remit ses chaussures :

\- Moi, trop exigeante ? Mais je demande le minimum ! Un appartement sympa, dans Londres, pas dans la banlieue, avec minimum deux chambres, un grand dressing, un bureau, et si possible, pas de haut plafond, un plan de travail confortable, une cheminée, et pas de vis à vis, mais si possible avec un jardin. Ce n'est quand même pas la mer à boire !

\- Je ferai mieux de faire construire sur mesure cet appartement plutôt que de chercher !

Plaisanta le jeune homme en remettant sa cravate. Ginny s'arrêta, et devant son air songeur, Drago s'exclama :

\- Si ça peut t'aider, tu as un superbe terrain avec un manoir bientôt détruit dessus, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et ...

Ginny secoua la tête et ramassa son sac à main :

\- Non, je veux détruire le Square Grimmauld, je ne veux pas y vivre, même en construisant par-dessus. Mais ce n'est pas bête ça, construire ...

\- Quoi ? Déjà que tu avais peur d'emménager avec moi, maintenant tu veux qu'on fasse construire un appartement - que dis-je, pour construire un appartement, il faut acheter un terrain et au moins construire un immeuble ...

\- Non, je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça ... En fait, on peut tout simplement acheter des bureaux ou des locaux. Et après, on pourrait construire notre chez nous comme on l'entend, non ?

Drago remit sa veste qu'il défroissa d'un geste de la main et fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchissait :

\- Hum, c'est pas bête. J'ai déjà fait quelques projets comme ça, l'avantage, c'est qu'on peut modeler l'espace exactement comme on veut ... Mais pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée.

La jeune femme sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue, toute joyeuse :

\- Alors on fait ça ? On arrête de chercher un appartement, et on cherche un vieil immeuble tout délabré ?"

Le jeune homme sourit. Quand elle était comme ça, il comprenait pourquoi c'était elle qu'il avait choisi et pas une autre.

.

Les cris du bambin résonnèrent dans toute la petite maison. Dans un grognement, Ron marmonna qu'il y allait. Le rouquin entra dans la chambre de sa petite fille, une jolie chambre rouge pale avec des frises dorés, et prit dans ses bras son bébé :

"- Alors mon bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ron berça l'enfant un moment et celui-ci se calma très vite. Il sourit et berça encore un moment sa fille tout en lui parlant :

\- Tu es la plus jolie des petites filles, mais ça, tu le tiens de ta jolie maman. Et aussi un peu de ta tante Ginny. Et tu verras, tu seras la plus terrifiante des Gryffondors ! Et si un garçon ose t'approcher d'un peu trop près, ton papa sera là pour ...

\- Ron, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le gronda Eléanore qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre. La jeune femme s'approcha et contempla son bébé par-dessus l'épaule du jeune papa. Elle posa son menton sur l'épaule du jeune homme, et lui souffla :

\- On a quand même bien travaillé, c'est une vraie merveille ...

Ron sourit et reposa le nourrisson endormi dans son lit :

\- Ho oui, c'est notre plus belle création ..."

Ils contemplèrent un moment leur bébé, avant de retourner se coucher. La vie de parents, c'était exactement ça, c'était eux et la vie qu'ils avaient choisi, mais surtout qu'ils avaient toujours rêvé d'avoir. Rien ne pourrait ternir un bonheur aussi grand.

.

La rouquine remit encore une fois en ordre son bureau. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pas quoi faire, et finit par se lever pour reprendre un café, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur elle, la faisant renverser son café sur sa chemise nacré. Elle maugréa :

"- Et merde, fichu café et ... Ho, Miss Jones, je ne vous attendais pas aussi tôt !

En effet, la personne qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau était son rendez-vous de 9h, Miss Jones, dont elle avait dû reporter le rendez-vous à cause de la naissance de sa nièce. La jeune femme blonde s'excusa :

\- Ho Merlin, je suis vraiment désolée ! Je n'aurais pas dû...

\- Tout va bien, ce n'est pas grave. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie ...

La jeune femme prit place et Ginny retourna à son bureau :

\- Alors, que puis-je pour vous...

Elle fut coupée par Olivier Dubois qui déboula dans son bureau en folie :

\- C'est du n'importe quoi Ginny ! Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde ! Je ...

Ginny sauta sur ses pieds :

\- Monsieur Dubois, je suis en rendez-vous ! Olivier, tu ne peux pas débouler ici comme ça ! Miss Jones, je vous prie encore une fois de m'excuser, je raccompagne juste Monsieur Dubois, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

La jeune femme blonde, un peu déboussolée, fit signe de la tête que c'était bon. Ginny sortit du bureau avec son ami et l'attira dans la salle des fournitures :

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Je travaille ici, ce n'est pas un moulin !

\- Écoute, j'ai discuté avec Marcus, et il m'a assuré que ce n'était pas lui. Je le crois Ginny. Il est le coupable idéal, mais ce n'est pas lui, je le sais ...

Ginny réfléchit un instant, et fit par concéder :

\- Bon, écoute, je vais retravailler sur le dossier. Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose, OK ?"

Olivier accepta et elle le raccompagna. Elle soupira. Cette journée allait être interminable.

.

Drago reposa le dossier sur le coin du bureau, et appuya sur le bouton de son téléphone :

"- Miss Fendge, où en sont les projets de groupe sur le Square Grimmauld ?

\- Les groupes seront prêt à passer devant le jury à la fin du délai, ne vous préoccupez de rien Monsieur Malfoy, tout est sous contrôle. Autre chose ?

\- Non merci Miss Fendge, je pense que je vais rentrer ... Ha, et pour les recherches que je vous avais demandé, des nouvelles ?

\- Je continue de chercher Monsieur Malfoy ...

\- Bien, bonne soirée Miss."

Il raccrocha et prit sa veste avant de rentrer à Londres. Il s'arrêta prendre des pâtisseries et rentra dans le petit appartement de Ginny. La jeune femme était sous la douche et avait laissé ses dossiers sur la table du salon. Le jeune homme soupira et s'installa sur le canapé. En laissant traîner son regard, il tomba sur un dossier intéressant : celui de Dubois et Flint. Curieux, il profita du fait que sa moitié était occupée pour regarder dans le dossier. C'était curieux : pourquoi Ginny travaillait-elle encore dessus, alors qu'elle avait trouvé le coupable ? Il regarda de plus près et s'aperçut qu'Olivier ne croyait pas du tout que Marcus soit le coupable. Il regarda d'un peu plus près, et en effet, c'était impossible que ce soit Marcus. Déjà, un Serpentard ne serait pas assez stupide pour utiliser un anagramme de son nom - mais dans certains cas, c'était un peu trop intelligent - et ensuite, Marcus n'était pas du genre à forcer Olivier contre son grès. En effet, il y avait anguille sous roche. Il n'entendit pas la rouquine sortir de la douche tellement il était plongé dans le dossier. Ginny grimpa sur le canapé et s'installa derrière le blondinet, et se colla contre son dos :

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et demanda :

\- Ici, c'est l'écriture d'Olivier ? Et là, c'est celle de Marcus ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et passa devant :

\- Et si tu laissais ça de côté, pour t'occuper de moi ?

Il reposa le dossier et le referma, avant de déposer quelques baisers dans le cou de sa belle :

\- Évidemment que tu es ma seule préoccupation. D'ailleurs, j'ai résolu ton affaire ...

Face à l'ardeur de l'avocate, Drago la fit basculer sur le canapé, et lui souffla avant de capturer ses lèvres :

\- Je t'en parlerai plus tard ..."

.

Ginny fit entrer Olivier et Marcus dans son bureau. Le couple fut surpris, et Marcus demanda :

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Drago ?

\- Il est là pour m'aider, à vrai dire, c'est lui qui a résolu l'affaire ...

Drago lui lança un sourire fier, et le couple s'installa. Ginny étala sur son bureau les différents documents, puis s'assit sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise puisque Drago occupait déjà sa chaise :

\- Bien, alors j'avoue que c'est une première pour moi, et aussi pour Drago. J'avoue, je n'ai jamais eu de client qui était lui-même coupable du crime dont il était victime ...

Le couple allait intervenir, mais Drago reprit :

\- En effet, la réponse était devant nous depuis le début. J'ai commencé à comprendre que Marcus n'était pas coupable non seulement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir envoyé les lettres à cause de ses matchs, mais aussi parce que Marcus est gaucher, et qu'Oliver avait bien précisé que l'auteur des menaces était droitier.

Ginny se releva :

\- En effet, mais surtout, Drago a mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'essentiel.

\- Oui, lorsque nous avons accusé Marcus, nous avons mis en avant le mobile du coupable : à savoir, faire en sorte que votre relation soit dévoilée au grand public.

Ginny reprit :

\- Cependant, nous nous sommes trompés sur le coupable. Marcus semblait être le coupable idéal, mais comme Drago me l'a fait remarquer, Marcus, tu es quelqu'un de bien qui n'hésite pas à faire passer les intérêts des autres avant les siens. Par contre, toi, Olivier, tout était plus simple. En effet, c'était le plan parfait : un chantage, ton petit-ami le parfait coupable, et la vérité qui surgit aux yeux de tout le monde sans que tu rompes ton contrat ...

Marcus se leva et fit tomber sa chaise au passage :

\- Comment as-tu osé ! Tout ça alors que Ginny était prête à t'aider !"

Le couple partit dans une énorme dispute alors que Ginny et Drago se faufilaient hors de la pièce pour laisser le couple se disputer. Il était grand temps que Ginny revoit le contrat d'Olivier et que le couple fasse une conférence de presse.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit chapitre ? Et du rebondissement à propos de la première affaire ? Que pensez-vous que veut Miss Jones, la mère de l'enfant d'Harry ?**

 **C'est pas pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche mais ... au programme du prochain chapitre :**

 *** L'idée du nom de cette fiction, ou comment va se créer Malfoy &Weasley Associés**

 *** Une nouvelle affaire pour Ginny, toujours en lien avec son ex-mari**

 *** Et surtout, un tout nouveau personnage, qui est l'un des personnages principale de cette histoire, son importance va être capitale et essentielle pour la suite de la fiction :D**

 **Je vous dis donc à vendredi :D**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hello :)**

 **Voici le chapitre dont je vous ai tant parlé, celui où on rencontre un nouveau personnage qui va devenir très important (et que j'adore :D) et quelques petits rebondissements j'espère !**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : une idée et une vieille connaissance**

Cette fois-ci, Ginny était prête. Elle s'était assuré que rien ne vienne la déranger lors de son rendez-vous avec Miss Jones. Elle était nerveuse, mais essayait de se rassurer en se disant que de toute façon, ça ne pourrait pas être pire que les fois précédentes. Dix minutes passèrent, puis vingt, et Ginny s'impatienta. Alors qu'elle appelait sa secrétaire pour avoir des informations, la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme qui s'excusa :

"- Merlin, je suis désolé maître Weasley, mais Julie est malade, j'ai dû aller la récupérer ... ça ne vous dérange pas que je l'ai amené ici ?

Ginny regarda le bambin, une petite fille d'environ 4 ans, avec des nombreuses tâches de rousseurs, mais cependant une magnifique chevelure brune - la même qu'Harry. Elle fit signe de la tête que ça ne la dérangeait pas, après tout, elle était une Weasley, les enfants, elle avait l'habitude. Elle s'assit à son bureau et demanda :

\- Bien, normalement cette entrevue devrait parfaitement bien se passer, rien ne devrait nous déranger. Et si vous m'expliquiez en quoi je peux vous aider ?

La jeune femme, tout en berçant son enfant, expliqua :

\- C'est pour elle que je suis ici. Lorsqu'elle est naît, je n'avais que 19 ans et je ne connaissais rien du monde. J'étais une jeune fille naïve qui croyait aux promesses de son amant ... Enfin bref, même si Harry voit de temps en temps sa fille, c'est moi qui l'ai élevé seule. J'ai pris conscience lors de votre dernier procès que non seulement Harry n'avait jamais rien payé pour sa fille, mais aussi que je pourrai perdre la garde de ma fille à tout moment ... Je suis une bonne mère, et je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ma fille ...

\- Je vois. Et vous voulez que je vous aide pour les procédures ?

La jeune femme blonde hocha la tête. Ginny la fixa un moment. Elle aurait très bien pu ne pas l'aider et la laisser se débrouiller toute seule. Mais ce n'était pas sa philosophie. Elle avait accepté d'aider son pire ennemi, elle avait des valeurs, l'envie d'aider ceux qui en ont besoin, c'est pour ça qu'elle faisait ce métier. Elle sourit et attrapa son stylo et son bloc-notes :

\- Alors voilà comment ça va se passer : on va refaire des tests de paternité pour la procédure, ceux que j'avais fait ne sont pas valables. Ensuite, nous allons nous battre. Harry devra non seulement vous payer une pension pour vous permettre d'élever votre fille, mais aussi il devra vous verser tout ce qu'il ne vous a pas versé depuis la naissance de votre fille. Ensuite, on va établir des droits nets et précis : vous aurez la garde entière et exclusive de votre fille, et vous déciderez quand et où Harry pourra voir sa fille, s'il veut la voir. Enfin, j'ai cru comprendre qu'Harry vous avez viré à une période qui correspond au début de votre grossesse : nous n'allons pas non plus laisser passer ça. Le bureau des Aurors va vous devoir des dommages et intérêts pour ce licenciement abusif. Mais maintenant, j'ai une question à vous poser : est-ce que vous êtes prête à vous battre et à ne renoncer à rien ?"

Ginny regarda la jeune maman dans les yeux. Elle reconnaissait ce regard de mère. On ne peut rien contre une mère qui veut le meilleur pour son enfant.

.

Ron leva son verre, et demanda l'attention de toute sa famille :

"- Tout d'abord, j'aimerai vous remercier d'être tous ici, ce n'est pas si souvent qu'on est tous réunis en famille. En j'aimerai aussi dire à quel point je suis heureux des nouveaux membres de notre famille, Eléanore, ma petite Elena, mais aussi toi, Drago. A notre famille !"

Tout le monde leva son verre et trinqua. C'était les premières fêtes de Noël de la nouvelle famille Weasley. Une fois le traditionnel repas Weasley finit, les parents couchèrent les enfants et les adultes se retrouvèrent dans le salon de Molly et Arthur, pour déposer les cadeaux. Bill sortit alors une bonne bouteille de whisky pur feu et en proposa aux autres. Percy et Audrey étaient déjà repartit, Arthur et Molly s'excusèrent, et Eléanore refusa en soupirant. Tous prirent un verre, et Georges commença la discussion :

"- Je n'arrive pas à y croire que Olivier Dubois soit gay ... J'ai rien vu durant toutes ces années !

\- Et si Ginny n'avait pas résolu cette incroyable affaire, personne ne le saurait en plus !

Rajouta Eléanore avec entrain, mais Ginny protesta :

\- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Drago qui a résolu l'affaire ! J'avais rien vu, mais Drago a compris l'embrouille, c'est lui qui a trouvé !

\- Vous devriez monter une agence tous les deux, c'est la deuxième affaire que vous résolvez !

Le couple se regarda, et Ginny plaisanta :

\- Quelle idée ! Et ça s'appellerait Weasley&Malfoy associés ?

\- Bien sûr que non, ce serait Malfoy&Weasley associés !

Rectifia Drago, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Ron reprit, un peu plus sérieusement :

\- Non, mais vraiment, on est de vrais détectives en herbes, Drago, Ginny, Oliver et moi ! Notre agence ferait fureur !

\- En attendant, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, les enfants ne nous attendrons pas pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux !"

Fit remarquer Fleur, et tout le monde approuva. Ginny et Drago se retrouvèrent dans la petite chambre d'adolescente de la rouquine. Ginny défit la fermeture éclair de sa robe, et la laissa tomber au sol :

"- C'est drôle, quand on repense à l'an dernier, on était aussi là, tous les deux. Si on avait su ...

Drago lui sourit et laissa tomber sa chemise au sol. Il contourna le lit et attrapa sa petite-amie par les hanches :

\- C'est sûr que c'était une nuit bizarre, mais on peut toujours se rattraper ..."

Le jeune homme glissa ses doigts sur son menton, puis descendit le long de son cou en provoquant des frissons, avant de titiller le nombril de son amante. La jeune femme soupira d'aise et le poussa sur son vieux lit grinçant.

.

La jeune femme rousse traversa son petit appartement en courant et s'arrêta derrière le canapé. Elle ne portait qu'une simple chemise à carreau pas boutonnée, et une petite culotte en dessous, mais c'était le jeu, et elle s'exclama :

"- Je te préviens Malfoy, tu m'attraperas pas !

Le blondinet, à peine aussi vêtu, se tenait de l'autre côté du canapé, prêt à sauter et à attraper son amante :

\- Non seulement je vais t'attraper Weasley, mais tu en redemanderas encore !

La jeune femme feinta à gauche et partie dans le sens opposé, mais Malfoy n'était pas dupe, et il l'attrapa par la taille d'un bras, avant de la plaquer contre lui et de murmurer :

\- Je t'avais dit, je suis irrésistible !

\- Et très modeste !

Le jeune homme se pencha sur ses lèvres, et alors qu'il les effleurait, on frappa à leur porte. Ils se regardèrent surpris, ils n'attendaient personne. Sans réfléchir, ils ouvrirent la porte, alors que Ginny reboutonnait un peu sa chemise, cachant la peau blanche de sa poitrine. Une jeune femme était sur leur perron, dos à eux. Elle se retourna : elle avait une coupe carrée et une frange noir ébène, et de grosses lunettes de soleil mouche.

\- Pansy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi ...

Elle jeune femme retira ses lunettes, dévoilant un immense coquard, et s'excusa :

\- Je suis désolée Drago. Mais je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide."

Le couple se dévisagea et la laissa entrer tout en allant enfiler des vêtements plus appropriés. Ils retrouvèrent la jeune femme dans le salon, et d'un accord du regard, Drago demanda :

\- Pansy, qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- Park ... Pansy, si quelqu'un te fait du mal, on peut t'aider. Personne n'a le droit de faire ce genre de chose ...

La jeune femme lança un regard non pas méprisant, mais vide à l'avocate, avant de lâcher :

\- Même si la justice existait, vous ne pourriez rien faire."

Le couple se dévisagea. La tranquillité de la jeune femme était déstabilisante.

.

Eléanore se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron :

"-Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne, mais je suis une mauvaise mère si je dis que je l'aime encore plus quand elle dort ?

Ron sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front de la blondinette :

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Le magasin a accepté de la reprendre et de nous rembourser ?

Plaisanta Eléanore, et Ron lui lança un regard réprobateur avec une moue mi- amusé mi- mécontent, et annonça :

\- Drago et Ginny acceptent de garder Elena ce week-end, pour la Saint Valentin, on va enfin pouvoir profiter de nous deux ...

La jeune femme sourit en se rapprochant du rouquin :

\- Je te parie ce que tu veux que ces deux-là, ils nous annoncent un heureux événement dans l'année !

Ron secoua la tête en souriant :

\- Tu plaisantes ? Ginny adore les enfants, tant que c'est ceux des autres ! Malfoy ne survivrait pas à ma sœur enceinte ! Et t'imagines le tribunal ? Elle mettrait tout à feu et à sang !"

La jeune femme rit et approuva, avant de se blottir contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment, juste comme ça, élancés négligemment sur leur canapé. La vie de parent les avait changé, ils étaient épuisés, stressés, parfois énervés, souvent lassés. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à tout l'amour, l'émerveillement et le bonheur que leur apportait le petit bout de chou qui dormait paisiblement à l'étage, leur laissant quelques heures de répits. C'était un job dur d'être parents, mais c'était le meilleur job du moment, et ils le referaient s'ils avaient le choix. Eléanore finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Ron. Le rouquin aimait cette femme, plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu ressentir, même pour Hermione. Certes, il n'était pas très fin, plutôt lourd, mais avec Eléanore, il ne sentait pas qu'il faisait tâche. Il sentait, contrairement à avec Hermione, que la jeune femme l'aimait comme il était, qu'il la faisait rire, et qu'elle ne voulait pas plus le changer que lui ne voulait la changer. Finalement, c'était peut-être ça l'amour. Accepter l'autre comme il est, malgré ses défauts. Ron finit par prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras - cette femme qu'il espérait un jour pouvoir épouser, malgré ses protestations - et la ramena dans leur lit.

.

Drago se cogna le pied contre la table de la cuisine et maugréa en essayant de ne pas faire de bruits, mais il constata que c'était raté quand une tête brune se redressa du dossier du canapé. Encore une fois, le salon de Ginny était transformé en camps de réfugié. Ils avaient vraiment besoin d'un appartement plus grand, et de préférence avec des chambres d'amis. Il alluma la machine à café - un vieux truc tout rouillé qui faisait un bruit de marteau piqueur, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'était un marteau-piqueur - et lança :

"- Désolé si je t'ai réveillée, je ne voulais pas ...

\- Ça fait rien Drago. Où est Ginny ?

Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à table. Drago sortit des céréales et des toasts qu'il posa sur la table :

\- Elle est sous la douche, elle ne va pas tarder ... Elle veut que tu l'accompagnes au cabinet.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules :

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Drago s'assit en face d'elle et planta son regard dans le sien :

\- Si, ça en a. Tu es venue nous demander de l'aide, et c'est ce qu'on va faire, t'aider.

De nouveau, la jeune femme haussa les épaules, comme insensible à quoi que ce soit, d'humeur indifférente :

\- Je suis venue parce que j'avais besoin d'un endroit où passer la nuit, ce n'est que pour quelques jours, c'est provisoire ...

Drago préféra changer de sujet et leur servi un café :

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais plus de tes nouvelles. Ni de toi, ni des autres d'ailleurs. Que s'est-il passé durant toutes ces années ?

Pour ne pas changer, elle haussa encore les épaules et énonça :

\- Tu as bâti ta magnifique entreprise ici, en Angleterre. Zabini est parti faire le tour du monde et a épousé une jolie Australienne il y a trois ans. De son côté, Nott est parti aux États-Unis pour se lancer dans une carrière magico-scientifique. Les Greengrass se sont retirés en France, et Bulstrode a eu un accident mortel il y a plus de cinq ans de cela.

\- Et toi, Pansy, où étais-tu durant tout ce temps ?

La jeune femme finit par le regarder, le regard teinté par une expression de doutes, et s'apprêtait à répondre quand Ginny sortit de la salle de bain en s'exclamant :

\- Pansy, à la douche, sinon je vais encore être en retard, et c'est vraiment pas le bon jour ...

La rouquine disparue de nouveau dans la chambre, et les deux purent l'entendre râler en cherchant ses escarpins. Drago éluda la question que se posait la brune :

\- Aujourd'hui, elle entame un nouveau procès contre Potter. Crois-moi, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, tu risques non seulement de gâcher son bonheur, mais surtout de rater un moment très jouissif !"

La brune sourit et se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain. N'importe quel Serpentard ne raterait pour rien au monde le spectacle de Ginny Weasley mettant la raclée à son ex-mari !

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez pensé de ce chapitre ? :D**

 **J'ai plein de questions à vous poser : d'abord, qu'avez-vous pensé de l'idée M &W Associés ? Ensuite, que pensez-vous de Pansy ? Je ne vous cache pas que je n'avais pas prévu de lui donner un rôle récurent dans cette histoire, et que je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup au début, mais j'ai fini par m'attacher à elle et à la garder ^^**

 **D'ailleurs, vous laissez de moins en moins de reviews, est-ce que l'histoire vous plait toujours ?**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi prochain :D**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Hello !**

 **Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, et au programme du jour :**

 **Ginny qui s'énerve à cause de son ex-mari, un peit repas de famille, Ginny qui met les points sur les i avec Pansy et une petite - sérieuse - dispute pour notre couple préféré !**

 **Encore merci à Lilou40 pour ses corrections, et MiniLouveMalfoy, je suis contente que tu sois de retour, je me suis inquiétée ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : problèmes et disputes**

Ginny et Pansy franchirent les portes du tribunal, la tête haute sous les flashs des paparazzis. Il était évident qu'après les nombreux procès entre Ginny et Harry, ce dernier intéressait plus que jamais les foules de curieux passionnés par les ragots. La rouquine agit comme si elle ne les voyait pas, passant parmi eux la tête haute, dans son ensemble pantalon-tailleur bordeaux. Pansy fut impressionnée, même si Ginny l'avait prévenu à quoi s'attendre et à comment réagir, elle fut assez décontenancée, mais ses lunettes de soleil la sauvèrent, bien que beaucoup se demandait qui elle était, ne la reconnaissant pas. Arrivées à l'intérieur, Ginny aperçue sa cliente et s'exclama :

« - Trixie, vous êtes là ! Vous êtes prête ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer …

La jeune femme blonde sourit mais ne put cacher son anxiété :

– C'est juste bizarre de voir Harry dans ces circonstances … Qui est votre amie ?

– Il s'agit d'une vieille connaissance qui a besoin de mes services. J'ai préféré qu'elle vienne avec moi ici, avant que nous n'allions dans mon bureau. On y va ? »

Les trois jeunes femmes rentrèrent dans le tribunal, et n'en sortirent que deux heures plus tard, dans un état d'esprit tout autre que celui dans lequel elles étaient entrées. Ginny Weasley avait envie d'arracher la tête d'un journaliste ou deux, Trixie Jones avait les jambes tremblantes tant elle était encore sous le coup de l'émotion, et Pansy Parkinson, bien que touchée par la situation, se demandait encore ce qu'elle faisait là, en plein milieu de cette histoire. Fulminante, Ginny Weasley annonça :

« - On va chez moi. Tout de suite.

– Mais, vous ne deviez pas aller à votre bureau ? On n'y serait pas mieux ? »

La rouquine lança un regard assassin à sa cliente, et elles retournèrent à l'appartement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Drago sortit la tête de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés, et lança gaiement :

« -Alors, comment ça s'est pas... »

Il s'arrêta en voyant le regard furieux de la Weasley. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Hors d'elle, Ginny se dirigea directement vers un carton, d'où elle sortit quatre verres et une bouteille de whisky :

« - Comment a-t-il osé me faire ça ? Me ridiculiser devant tout le monde ! Il sait qu'il a tort en plus, et que j'ai raison ! C'est un véritable scandale !

Elle posa les verres sur la table du salon, les remplis et en but directement un cul sec, alors que Drago la rejoignait et que les deux invitées s'installaient à distance. Drago demanda :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ginny se resservit un verre et le vida aussitôt, en s'exclamant outré :

– Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Par Merlin, Potter s'est foutu de ma gueule ! Il a embauché un de mes collègues, qui comme par hasard, savait exactement quels seraient mes arguments !

Alors qu'elle se resservait encore un verre, Drago attrapa discrètement la bouteille et la posa par terre à côté du canapé, alors que Trixie osait enfin donner quelques explications :

– Harry avait préparé un chèque couvrant largement les dommages et intérêts qu'il me devait. Il a également prouvé grâce à Teddy qu'il était apte à s'occuper d'un enfant. Et quand Ginny a souligné qu'il n'avait actuellement pas de domicile fixe, Hermione a fourni au juge une attestation prouvant qu'Harry et elle vivent bien ensemble …

Ginny se leva, toujours en colère, et attrapa la bouteille pour se resservir :

– Et ce sale … ce sale … ce sale …

Ginny cherchait ses mots tout en tremblant :

– Bref, il a décidé de me faire un procès pour harcèlement ! On ne peut même plus bien faire son travail sans se faire accuser d'un crime ! Mais il va voir, son procès, il le veut, il va le regretter !

Le verre explosa dans les mains de la rouquine, ce qui la coupa et fit sursauter ses deux invités. Drago se leva et enveloppa Ginny de ses bras :

– Vous pouvez partir Miss Jones, je vais m'en occuper. Viens là ma chérie …. »

Il attira doucement la rouquine désemparée dans la salle de bain pour soigner sa blessure légère.

.

Pansy regarda sceptique la petite maison de banlieue, et regarda Drago :

« - Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Drago attendit que Ginny soit sur le pas de la porte et qu'elle ne les entende pas pour répondre :

– Oui, tu as bien vu que Ginny était complètement bouleversée. Sa famille est le meilleur remède. Et puis, ils sont sympas, tu verras ! »

Les deux serpentards s'avancèrent à la suite de la Weasley, et furent accueilli par Eléanore et sa petite fille. Eléanore serra Ginny et Drago dans ses bras, avant d'accueillir chaleureusement son invitée :

« - Bonjour, tu dois être Pansy ? Je suis super contente de faire ta connaissance ! Entre donc, tu es la bienvenue !

Pansy fut surprise par tant de chaleur et de joie. C'était une petite maison, loin de ce à quoi elle avait toujours été habituée, mais elle ne pouvait nier que c'était quand même un endroit charmant. Ron descendit les escaliers en boutonnant sa chemise et s'excusa :

– Désolé, la petite n'a pas aimé son dernier repas et l'a fait savoir à ma chemise …

Il salua chaleureusement sa sœur et Drago, avant de se tourner vers Pansy :

– Salut ! J'espère que tu es prête à t'éclater, parce qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais avec les Weasley ! »

Même si elle trouvait ça un peu enfantin, Pansy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que Georges et sa femme enceinte, le reste du clan Weasley n'aillant pas pu venir. Ils s'installèrent à table et évitèrent les sujets qui fâchent. Les deux frères firent beaucoup de blagues, Eléanore et Angelina parlèrent un peu maternité, Ginny changea de sujet en parlant de Quidditch, et Drago, Ron et Georges envisageaient de se refaire une soirée entre hommes, avec peut être Neville, Marcus et Olivier, Oliver et Bill. Pansy fut étonnée de tout ça, on aurait dit une vraie famille, et elle fut surtout surprise d'à quel point Drago était intégré, il faisait même réellement parti de la famille. A un moment, Georges se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

« - Alors, comment ça se passe chez Gin' ? Il paraît que c'est un super camp de réfugiés son salon …

La rouquine balança un morceau de pain à son frère. Pansy sourit et répondit :

– C'est pas mal, un peu petit, mais ça va. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Drago, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est avec un autre type que je vis !

– Ah oui ? J'avais un peu remarqué quand je squattais le canapé de Gin', mais ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble …

Souligna Ron. Pansy haussa les épaules :

– Oui, c'est sûrement Ginny qui fait ce miracle. Je n'ai jamais vu Drago être aussi heureux et souriant. Ça se voit vraiment qu'il est amoureux de Ginny, il est doux, patient, intentionné … Si on m'avait dit ça un jour! »

Tout le monde approuva, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de prendre la main de la rouquine discrètement sous la table. C'est vrai, Ginny avait changé sa vie, et surtout, il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait pensé aimer ou même pouvoir aimer.

.

Dans son bureau d'avocate, Ginny fit asseoir Pansy, et demanda très fermement :

« - Bon, tu vas m'expliquer ta situation maintenant.

– Quelle situation ? Il n'y a rien à dire, c'est tout.

Répondit simplement Pansy en haussant les épaules. Ginny fit la moue, contrariée :

– Bien, faisons plus simple. Quelqu'un t'a frappé ? Qui était-ce ?

Face au manque de réponse de son interlocutrice, Ginny finit presque par s'impatienter :

– Pansy, est-ce que quelqu'un te bat ?

La brune leva son regard bleu nuit sur celui noisette de la rousse. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et la referma, avant de l'ouvrir de nouveau et de se raviser. L'avocate soupira :

– Et si tu me racontais ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la fin de la guerre ?

Pansy consentit enfin – hésitante – à parler :

– Après la guerre, j'étais un peu perdue, comme tous les serpentards. Je suis restée un moment ici à traîner, avant de partir à l'étranger, comme les Greengrass. Mais parents se sont mis en quête de me trouver un mari acceptable. Ils sont finalement morts quand j'ai rencontré Fabio, un bel italien partant s'installer à Londres. Nous ne nous sommes pas mariés, mais il m'entretient depuis que j'ai tout perdu …

– C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas porter plainte ? Tu as peur qu'il te coupe les vivres ? Parce qu'on peut toujours s'arran...

– Non.

La coupa Pansy. La jeune femme avait le regard brillant, et Ginny la dévisagea un moment. Elle croisa les jambes, et décréta :

– Bon, écoute, je ne fais pas de miracles, mais je suis plutôt douée dans mon genre. Drago était plutôt mal barré quand j'ai accepté de prendre son dossier, et je crois avoir prouvé que j'étais prête à me donner entièrement pour faire gagner mes clients. Mais maintenant c'est très simple, quel que soit ton problème, il y a une solution, mais je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien. Et si je fais ça, ce n'est pas uniquement pour Drago …

– Pourquoi tu fais ça alors ?

Surprise, Ginny dévisagea sa potentielle cliente, avant de répondre :

– Je ne suis pas une barbare. J'ai aidé beaucoup de gens pendant la guerre, quel que soit leur maison. Je me fous royalement de ce qu'ont fait les gens. Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est de les aider si je le peux. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai choisi d'être avocate ? Dans ce métier, il y a ceux qui veulent se remplir les poches en défendant n'importe qui, et il y a ceux qui veulent aider les gens ….

– Tu veux dire que tu n'aiderais pas un coupable ?

– Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. Tout le monde mérite de l'aide ... Mais ne change pas de sujet. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide ? Sincèrement, je me fous de tes moyens. S'il faut te défendre gratuitement, je le ferai. S'il faut t'héberger, pas de soucis, tu auras même ta propre chambre d'ami quand on déménagera. Tu veux du travail, je peux te trouver quelque chose avant ce soir. Il suffit juste que tu ranges un peu ta fierté et que tu oses demander …

– Je ne peux pas. »

Les deux femmes se fixèrent un moment, et Pansy finit par tout avouer. Et ce n'était pas joli-joli la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Drago descendit les escaliers en essayant de ne pas réveiller le bambin qui venait tout juste de s'endormir avec un mal fou. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, il s'installa sur le canapé de Ron et Eléanore, alors que Ginny lui tendit un verre de vin rouge en chuchotant :

« - Elle est mignonne, mais elle a de ces cordes vocales !

Drago sourit et bu son verre après avoir trinqué avec sa moitié :

– C'est vrai, mais ça va passer quand elle aura fait ses dents, non ?

Ginny le regarda, surprise qu'il sache cela, puis finit par froncer les sourcils, suspicieuse :

– C'est Ron qui t'a dit ça ?

– Non, Eléanore.

Répondit-il en souriant. Il passa son bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme et déposa un baiser sur sa chevelure rousse :

– C'est assez bizarre comme St Valentin, surtout pour une première, non ? Mais je me verrai bien faire ça plus souvent …

Ginny, qui avait fermé les yeux un instant, les rouvrit dans un sursaut :

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Tu veux un bébé, sérieusement ?

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai dit que ça ne me déplairait pas. Rien ne presse …

– Non.

Répondit Ginny en se resservant du vin. Drago la dévisagea un instant surpris, puis osa demander :

– Tu ne veux pas d'enfants ?

– Non … Oui … enfin, c'est compliqué.

Drago insista du regard pour qu'elle approfondisse sa réponse, et la rouquine poursuivit en soupirant :

– Je n'ai rien contre les enfants, je t'assure ! On avait même prévu d'en avoir avec Harry. Mais tu imagines le bordel que ça aurait été si on avait eu des enfants ?

– Je ne vais pas te quitter, et encore moins te tromper, tu sais …

Ginny secoua la tête :

– Non, ce n'est pas ça. Après mon divorce, je me suis promis de me concentrer sur moi et ma carrière. L'idée d'avoir des enfants avec Harry me plaisait bien, mais je n'en veux pas. Je préfère me concentrer sur ma carrière et ma famille. Je ne suis pas faite pour être mère.

Drago posa son verre, visiblement vexé :

– J'ai compris. Tu ne veux pas d'enfants _avec_ moi. »

Et avant même que la rouquine n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Drago monta s'occuper du bébé qui recommençait à hurler.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Je ne vous cache pas qu'il va s'en passer des choses, que ce soit avec Harry, Pansy ou d'autres ... Et aussi entre notre petit couple !**

 **En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir une toute petite review ;)**

 **A vendredi ;)**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Hello :)**

 **Voici encore un chapitre avec des tensions, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ;)**

 **Allez, courage, c'est bientôt le week-end ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz**

Pansy lança un regard à Drago, puis un à Ginny, puis revint sur Drago, sans un mot. Depuis la veille, le couple semblait complètement s'ignorer. Sans un mot, Drago enfila sa veste et claqua la porte de l'appartement. Ginny se contenta de plonger son nez dans son bol de café. Ils avaient encore un peu abusé de la bouteille à ce que Pansy pouvait voir. Drago lui avait raconté que c'était surtout la bouteille qui les avait rapprochés, même s'ils essayaient de boire moins – et moins souvent – depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Exaspérée, elle finit par lancer à la rouquine :

« - Bon, tu as visiblement blessé l'ego et l'amour propre de notre très cher Serpentard, tu vas me raconter ?

Levant les yeux de son bol, après un moment d'hésitation, Ginny lui raconta. Après tout, elle n'avait pas de copine à qui raconter ses problèmes de cœur, et Pansy était la meilleure amie de Drago, donc la mieux placée pour le connaître et lui donner des conseils. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de rapporter leur dispute de la veille, Pansy ne put s'empêcher de rire :

– Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout de vous deux ! Toi qui te laisse emporter par tes vieux sentiments, et Drago qui prend la mouche à la première occasion ! Vous formez un drôle de couple !

Ginny lui lança un regard noir, et marmonna un « si c'était pour dire ça » dans sa barbe, mais Pansy se calma et s'accouda :

– Sérieusement, t'aurais pas juste pu lui dire que ce n'était pas le moment et que tu ne te sentais pas encore prête ? Là, t'es en train de le faire flipper !

– Quoi ? Mais de quoi Drago aurait-il peur ?

S'étonna Ginny. Pansy se frappa le front et s'exclama avec évidence :

– Mais de tout ! De ne pas être assez bien pour toi, que tu ne l'aimes pas ou plus, que tu n'aies pas envie d'envisager l'avenir avec lui … Il ne faut pas croire que parce qu'il a toujours porté un masque, Drago n'a pas de sentiment. Je crois que tu es bien la première fille qu'il aime vraiment – sauf peut-être cette Mélissa – et en plus, tu l'effraies !

Ginny resta pensive un moment, méditant sur ses paroles, puis secoua la tête :

– Mais il sait bien que ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Avec tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé …

– Tout ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Drago aussi a vécu la guerre, a été torturé, il a aussi été victime de son ex. Il cache mieux qu'on ne le pense ses cicatrices et blessures. Tu devrais parler avec lui ... »

Sur ces paroles, Pansy laissa réfléchir la rouquine.

.

Alors qu'il s'avançait sur le perron de la petite maison de banlieue, Drago s'arrêta, puis décida de franchir les derniers mètres avant de frapper à la porte. Une tête rousse lui ouvrit et l'invita à entrer :

« - Salut Drago ! Entre, presque tout le monde est déjà là !

Georges laissa passer Drago, et celui-ci pu constater qu'en effet, il y avait déjà Neville Londubat, Dean et Seamus, ainsi qu'Oliver, Olivier Dubois et Marcus Flint. Ron apparut dans l'encadrement de la cuisine, un saladier plein de chips à la main, et s'exclama :

– Que la soirée entre mecs commence ! »

Pour l'occasion, Eléanore était allée passer la nuit chez ses parents avec Elena, et la petite maison accueillait tous les amis de Ron. Quelques secondes après l'arrivée de Drago, on sonna de nouveau à la porte, et Ron accueilli trois anciens collègues de l'époque où il travaillait avec Harry au bureau des aurors. La soirée fut paisible, les hommes rigolaient entre eux, et Drago était parfaitement intégré au groupe, ne se sentant même plus mal à l'aise en présence d'autant de Gryffondor. Il discutait d'ailleurs avec Neville :

« -Est-ce que tu sais si Ginny a des nouvelles de Luna Lovegood ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne va pas très bien en ce moment …

– Je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne crois pas, mais je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu en froid avec Ginny en ce moment …

– Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait à ma frangine pour qu'elle t'en veuille ?

Demanda en plaisantant Georges en s'incrustant dans la conversation. Drago haussa les épaules :

– Rien. C'est plutôt elle qui m'a très bien fait comprendre qu'elle voulait des enfants, mais pas avec moi.

Georges éclata de rire, et interpella son frère :

– T'as entendu ça Ron ? Cet idiot pense que Ginny ne veut pas d'enfants avec lui !

Ron rejoignit le petit groupe en souriant et demanda au blond :

– T'es sérieux là ?

– Évidemment qu'il est sérieux ! En même temps, t'imagine le sale môme que ça serait ? Un potentiel Serpentard, avec le sale caractère de Ginny et les manières de Malfoy !

Répondit Neville en se retenant de rire. Ron donna une claque dans le dos de Drago :

– En même temps, il n'a pas tort, vu vos deux caractères …

Vu la tête que tirait Drago, Ron lui fit signe de venir avec lui dans la cuisine :

– Sérieusement mec, le prend pas pour toi. Ginny n'a jamais voulu d'enfants. D'ailleurs, même après 5 ans de mariages et presque 9 ans de relations, sans parler des 5 ans où Ginny était folle amoureuse d'Harry sans qu'il sache même son existence, Harry n'a jamais réussi à la convaincre, et jusqu'au bout elle croyait que c'était l'amour de sa vie …

– Merci, ça me réconforte beaucoup …

Grinça des dents Drago. Ron sourit, compatissant :

– Je te promets Drago, ne le prend absolument pas pour toi. Ginny s'est occupée de pleins de gamins durant la résistance à Poudlard, et elle les a vus mourir sur le champ de bataille. Elle commence à peine à avoir la carrière de ses rêves, et vous êtes ensemble depuis même pas un an, suite à des circonstances pour le moins troublantes … Tu ferais mieux de lui donner du temps, beaucoup de temps. Ginny a beau être la femme la plus forte que je connaisse, elle a aussi ses fantômes et ses cadavres dans le placard. Tu devrais discuter avec elle ... »

.

Plongée dans son travail, Ginny passa la semaine à éviter Drago et à se tuer en mettant tous ses efforts pour faire gagner Trixie Jones. Elle en avait assez de faire la guerre à Harry, mais ça lui tenait énormément à cœur de faire gagner sa cliente, parce qu'elle croyait en la justice, et c'était ce qui était juste. Elle se décida le jeudi, après avoir constaté que malgré tous ses efforts, elle était face à un mur. Malgré toutes ses réticences, elle se décida à prendre son sac, et à aller sonner à la porte de l'immeuble moldu londonien près du Ministère. Manque de chance pour elle, ce fut Granger qui lui ouvrit – mais pour une fois, elle avait ses vêtements sur elle – et qui lui cracha au visage :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Ginny ?

– On se calme Hermione. Je suis venue parler à Harry. En toute bonne foi, je te le promets.

Hermione lui lança un regard méfiant, avant de la laisser entrer. Elle la conduisit jusqu'au bureau d'Harry, et les laissa. Surpris, Harry laissa ses papiers et se leva :

– Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La jeune femme vit une bouteille de whisky avec son service et se servit pour se donner du courage :

– Je viens enterrer la hache de guerre. J'en ai assez de me battre contre toi. J'ai envie qu'on tourne la page et qu'on continue nos vies sans avoir en permanence à se méfier des coups bas de l'autre …

Harry lui proposa de s'asseoir à son bureau, et demanda :

– Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler, mais je veux qu'on fasse un arrangement à l'amiable entre Trixie et toi. Et que tu oublies cette plainte grotesque pour harcèlement. Après ça, on oublie tout et on tourne la page. Nos vies reprennent leur cours tranquillement.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir un instant, avant de lâcher :

– Est-ce que tu aurais peur de perdre ces deux procès ? Tu es dans une mauvaise position …

Ginny soupira :

– Tu sais aussi bien que moi que non seulement je suis largement capable de gagner ces procès. Mais sincèrement, je m'en fous au plus haut point. Ça ne m'intéresse plus de jouer à ça, à qui fera le plus mal à l'autre …

– Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal Ginny. Ton livre, le Square Grimmauld …

– Ne joue pas à ce jeu !

Harry se stoppa et comprit la menace. C'était lui qui avait commencé et qui était le plus en tort des deux, alors il n'avait rien à dire. Il soupira, et concéda :

– Très bien. Enterrons la hache de guerre. On se retrouve demain avec mon avocat. Et après ça, on s'oublie. »

Ginny se leva et lui tendit la main en signe de paix. Harry sourit et serra sa main.

.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de son bureau, Ginny souffla de soulagement, et sourit à Trixie, avant de s'écrier :

« - On a gagné ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se prirent dans leur bras, et tentèrent de reprendre contenance quand la partie adverse sortit à son tour de la salle de réunion du cabinet d'avocats. En effet, les négociations avaient été bonnes. Harry avait été très conciliant. Même s'il avait refusé de renoncer à ses droits de paternité, il avait accepté sans conditions de voir sa fille uniquement le week-end, et une semaine sur deux lors des vacances scolaires. Il avait également accepté de verser une pension alimentaire et un dédommagement pour les 4 premières années où il n'avait rien payé. De son côté, Trixie et Ginny avaient été raisonnables sur le montant de la pension et du dédommagement, et avaient même accepté qu'Harry est un droit de veto sur l'éducation de sa fille. Les deux parties étaient même tombées d'accord sur le fait que les deux parents n'avaient pas le droit de d'emménager dans un autre pays sans obtenir l'accord du deuxième parent. Ginny était pleinement satisfaite, ce n'était pas certes une écrasant victoire et une humiliation pour son ex-mari, mais c'était enfin le début de la tranquillité pour elle. Harry avait accepté de ne pas poursuivre Ginny pour harcèlement, et de son côté, Ginny avait accepté de ne plus casser de sucre sur son dos et de ne plus nuire à sa réputation. Bref, les deux parties avaient obtenu tout ce qu'elles voulaient. Elle rentra chez elle en se disant que c'était vraiment un très bon week-end qui commençait. Arrivée dans son appartement, elle allait ouvrir une bonne bouteille pour fêter ça, quand elle tomba sur Drago, qui l'attendait, le regard sérieux. Il l'invita à le rejoindre sur le canapé, et elle se pinça les lèvres en attendant qu'il lui dise ce pourquoi il l'attendait. Il la fixa un moment, avant de lâcher les terribles mots :

« - Il faut qu'on parle. »

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! :D**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de la petite discussion entre mecs de Drago ? Et du grand pas de Ginny vers Harry ?**

 **Et que va-t-il se passer entre Ginny et Drago ?**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre ... il va se passer quelques petites choses avec Pansy, l'histoire commence à se lancer ;)**

 **A mercredi :D**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Hello ! :)**

 **Fin du suspense sur la dispute du couple ... Et beaucoup d'informations à propos de Pansy :)  
**

 **Je vous poste vite ce chapitre avant un partiel, j'espère que vous savourerez ;)**

 **Je sais que ce n'est pas un chapitre très drôle, mais il est essentiel pour la suite ...**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy** **: oui, j'adore mettre du piment dans le couple, et je peux t'assurer qu'il va y en avoir plein de piment entre eux :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Tout le monde a un passé**

Ginny frissonna alors que les lèvres chaudes de Drago embrassaient son épaule, qui portait encore la trace de leurs ébats de la veille. Elle bascula sa tête sur le côté pour que l'homme puisse glisser sa langue le long de son cou, la faisant frissonner de nouveau. Dans un soupire d'aise, elle roula sur le côté et posa sa tête sur le torse nu de son compagnon :

« - Je t'aime Malfoy.

Dans la pénombre, Drago sourit et resserra son emprise sur les épaules de la jeune femme, avant de répondre en caressant ses cheveux :

– Moi aussi, je t'aime Weasley. Et j'ai une surprise pour toi …

La jeune femme se redressa et plaisanta :

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Non, je ne veux pas savoir, tant que ce n'est pas une bague …

Elle grimpa sur son compagnon, et alors qu'ils allaient replonger sous la couette pour un moment intime, ils entendirent leur réfugiée rentrer dans l'appartement en claquant la porte et s'installer sur le canapé dans le salon. Ginny soupira et se laissa retomber sur le matelas :

– Il faut vraiment que je trouve une solution pour elle. Disons que si elle était un peu plus bavarde, ça m'aiderait …

Drago attira de nouveau la jeune femme contre lui :

– Il lui faut du temps. Elle finira par s'ouvrir …

– Je suppose que tu as raison. J'espère juste qu'elle ne mettra pas trop de temps ... »

Le couple soupira et profita de sa grasse matinée.

.

Lorsque le couple se décida à se lever, Pansy était toujours couchée sur le canapé. Ils firent le moins de bruit possible, mais l'appelèrent quand même quand ils eurent finit de préparer le déjeuner. Pansy ne répondit pas, et le blond et la rouquine se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Finalement, elle dit d'une voix faible :

« - Je me sens pas très bien, je crois que je suis un peu malade. Je vais rester ici, ne vous préoccupez pas de moi ! »

Le couple prépara alors un bol de soupe, et Ginny s'exclama :

« - Allez Pansy, vient manger, on t'a fait de la soupe. Tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux après !

La jeune femme refusa, mais le couple insista lourdement pour le bien de leur amie. Finalement, la brune consentit à se lever en se tenant les côtes et s'installa à table avec eux. Très sévèrement, Drago lui intima :

« -Pansy, retire tout de suite ces lunettes.

Très lentement, la jeune femme retira ses énormes lunettes de soleil œil de mouche, et laissa apparaître un nouveau coquard ainsi qu'une lèvre fendue. Gravement, Ginny lui demanda :

– Pansy, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– C'est rien … vous allez rire ! … vous me croirez pas si je vous que hier soir j'...

– Non. Tu as raison. On ne te croit pas. Dis-nous la vérité.

La coupa Drago avec un air sévère, comme quand un enfant tente de raconter un bobard pour cacher une bêtise. La brune soupira :

– Je vous promets que c'est rien. Vraiment pas grand-chose. C'est plus impressionnant qu'autre chose, j'ai même plus mal !

Ginny sauta sur ses pieds et appuya sur ses cotes qu'elle tenait toujours, ce qui la fit sursauta avec un petit gémissement de douleur. La rousse se tourna vers son amant et lui intima :

– Drago, va à mon bureau. Dans mon répertoire, tu trouveras le numéro du couple Carter. Ce sont des médicomages agréés pour les preuves dans les procès, et ils ont l'habitude de ce genre … de cas. Fais-les venir ici, et dis-leur que c'est une urgence. Toi, tu viens avec moi dans la salle de bain, tout de suite. »

Le ton qu'elle avait pris pour prononcer ces trois derniers mots ne laissait aucun choix à Pansy, qui résignée, finit par la suivre.

.

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent dans la salle de bain, et Ginny lui intima :

« - Bien, maintenant enlève ton pull et montre-moi ta blessure.  
Résignée, la jeune femme brune obtempéra et laissa se dévoiler l'énorme bleu qui couvrait ses côtes. Ginny la fit asseoir et lui tendit une potion antidouleur, avant de mettre les choses au clair :

– Bien. Maintenant je vais être claire. Tu vas tout me raconter. Qui t'as fait ça ?

– C'est … c'est Ernesto.

– Qui est Ernesto ?

La jeune femme hésita à répondre, mais face au regard plus qu'intimidant de Ginny, elle finit par céder :

– C'est mon petit-ami. Enfin, fiancé. Après la guerre, j'ai fait comme les Greengrass, je suis partie d'Angleterre. J'ai rencontré Ernesto en Italie il y a presque six ans. J'étais ruiné, je n'avais plus aucun respect grâce à mon nom. Alors il a proposé de m'aider en devenant mon fiancé. C'est un homme tout à fait charmant, il était tellement adorable les premières années …

– A d'autres !

Marmonna Ginny en grinçant des dents, avant de reprendre :

\- Depuis quand il te frappe ? As-tu des témoins et déjà déposé des mains-courantes contre lui ?

\- Non, Ginny, tu ne comprends pas. Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Ça lui arrive quelques fois de s'énerver sur moi, mais ce n'est rien, ça lui passe toujours …

\- Encore heureux ! Je te répète ma question : depuis combien de temps te bat-il ?

Elle était peut-être crue, mais elle savait que le plus dur était de faire prendre conscience à une femme battue que sa situation n'était non seulement pas normale et dangereuse, mais surtout, qu'elle était une victime avec des droits. Résignée face à la détermination de l'avocate, Pansy répondit :

– Il a commencé à être à cran il y a presque deux ans. Mais ce n'est rien. De toute façon, je ne veux pas porter plainte contre lui …

– Pansy, très sincèrement, pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Ginny se pencha et plongea son regard déterminé dans le sien :

– Je vais te le dire : parce que tu as besoin d'aide. Tu n'as pas à te laisser faire par qui que ce soit. Personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal. Tu es venue ici - et tu n'en repartiras pas de sitôt – par ce que non seulement tu avais besoin d'aide et tu savais qu'on allait t'aider, mais par ce que tu as aussi besoin d'être aimé. Par ce que ce gars, peu importe ce qu'il te raconte comme bobard, il ne t'aime pas. »

Prenant conscience de tout, Pansy commença à sangloter. C'était la première fois que la situation – sa situation – lui paraissait aussi claire. Alors qu'elle était secouée par des sanglots, elle sentit Ginny la prendre dans ses bras et lui chuchoter des mots de réconfort. Elle avait raison. Elle n'était pas venue ici en touriste.

.

 _Flash-back de la veille_

 _Ginny avait frissonné en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de Drago. Ces cinq petits mots sonnaient dans sa tête comme une annonce de mauvaise augure. Le jeune homme, ou plutôt l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés avait pris un instant, avant de commencer :_

 _« - Je sais très bien que tout le monde me considère comme un lâche. Même si j'ai redoré mon blason – beaucoup grâce à ton aide – les gens ont une mauvaise opinion de moi. Toi aussi, je le sais._

 _Elle s'apprêtait à protester, mais Drago reprit :_

– _Ne le nie pas. Je n'étais qu'un gosse stupide, arrogant et effrayé qui n'a fait que des mauvais choix durant la guerre. Et je comprends que tu n'as pas envie d'envisager l'avenir avec un homme aussi horrible que moi. J'ai été lâche. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses, par ce qu'il n'y en a pas, mais j'ai aussi mon passé et mon enfance, et je peux t'assurer que ça n'a pas non plus été aussi joyeux que ce que les gens pensent._

– _Malfoy, je …_

– _Non, tu ne sais pas. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, on a jamais ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois évoqué le passé. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu durant la guerre …_

 _La jeune femme sauta sur ses pieds et s'apprêta à fuir la discussion, mais Drago la retint par le poignet et la força à lui faire face :_

– _Ah non, tu ne partiras pas ! Tu vas m'écouter ! J'ai été obligé de suivre aveuglément les choix de mon père ! J'ai été obligé d'obéir au Lord et de faire des choses que je ne voulais pas, juste par ce que j'étais un lâche pleurnichard et peureux !_

 _Ginny le repoussa en arrière et cria :_

– _Ne me parle pas de douleur et de la guerre ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est d'avoir mal !_

– _Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu crois que je ne connais pas les longues heures de punitions à coup de doloris ? Que je ne connais pas les journées entières sans nourriture, à résister à l'envie de supplier pour avoir un morceau de pain rassis ? J'ai connu les tortures et les punitions drastiques bien avant que tu ne tombes amoureuse de Potter !_

 _Ginny le gifla aussi fort qu'elle le pu et cria :_

– _Ne me parle pas de Potter ! Ni de tortures ! Où étais-tu pendant que je montais la résistance à Poudlard ? Où étais-tu quand les Carrow me torturaient ? Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà emmené dans la forêt interdite pour te tuer ?_

– _Non, mais est-ce que tu as déjà reçu un Sectum Sempra du gars qui est censé être le héros qui doit mettre fin à tous tes malheurs ? »_

 _Cria à son tour l'homme. Ginny dévisagea Drago, aussi surprise par le fait que c'était la première fois qu'il s'emportait devant elle que par toutes ces émotions et ces sentiments mélangés à leurs souvenirs. Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc de l'œil durant un moment, devinant les choses qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dites à propos de cette sombre période. Puis, sans hésiter un instant, Ginny sauta sauvagement sur Drago, arrachant sa chemise tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Drago la plaqua violemment contre le mur, tout en retirant sa jupe, avant de l'entraîner vers la chambre._

 _._

En baillant, Ron ouvrit la porte de sa maison et laissa entrer ses trois invités, tout en demandant :

« -Que me vaut cette visite si matinale ?

– On a besoin de ton aide pour aider Pansy.

Expliqua rapidement Ginny, alors que la jeune femme en question semblait assez mal à l'aise et pleurait en silence. Drago demanda :

\- On a déjà fait le tour dans mon entreprise et du cabinet de Ginny, il n'y a aucune place de libre. Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas un poste d'assistante ou de vendeuse au magasin ?

Le rouquin se gratta le crâne et leur fit signe de le suivre dans la cuisine, où il servit du café à tout le monde :

– Je ne sais pas, il faut en parler avec Georges, mais c'est très fortement possible qu'on ait besoin d'une vendeuse …

Ginny et Drago échangèrent un regard, et Ron s'excusa en attrapant sa sœur par le bras pour aller dans le salon :

– Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Vous débarquez comme ça, un dimanche matin, pour un simple emploie. Et Parkinson, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

– Elle a des problèmes. Son copain n'est pas vraiment … le genre doux et tendre. Elle a besoin de rebondir, et un boulot, ça serait bien.

Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil dans sa cuisine, et demanda :

– Vous allez vous occuper d'elle ?

Ginny hocha la tête :

– Oui, on ne va pas la laisser tomber. C'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît, le gars est vraiment fort …

– Mais tu vas réussir à l'envoyer à Azkaban ?

Ginny se mordit la lèvre :

– Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à l'envoyer à Azkaban pour ce qu'il a fait à Pansy … Il lui a fait signer un contrat, et je n'ai pas encore trouvé de failles …

Ron passa un bras sur les épaules de sa sœur :

– Tu trouveras un moyen. Et puis, tu trouveras bien une raison de l'envoyer à Azkaban ! »

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit chapitre ? Je sais qu'il est très centré sur Pansy, mais Pansy, et Ernesto Divangelo par extansion, sont des personnages très importants dans cette histoire ...**

 **D'ailleurs, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? :)**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long, et il va se passer beaucoup de choses :** **Ginny qui mène l'enquête, Pansy qui commence son nouveau job, une confrontation tumultueuse, et surtout, le projet M &W Associés qui se concrétise !**

 **Je vous dis à vendredi, pour un nouveau chapitre ;)**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Hello !**

 **Je suis absolument désolée, j'aurai dû poster le chapitre vendredi - et je l'ai fait ! - mais comme j'étais dans le bus et que la connexion est pas terrible, ça l'a pas prit (alors que Nous ensemble ? et Le journal de Victoire Weasley si) ...**

 **Bref, pour me faire pardonner, je poste le chapitre de vendredi aujourd'hui, et comme prévu, vous aurez un chapitre mercredi et un vendredi ;)**

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est un super gros chapitre qui vous attend !**

 **Le gros programme du jour : Ginny qui mène l'enquête, Pansy qui commence son nouveau job, une confrontation tumultueuse, et surtout, le projet M &W Associés qui se concrétise !**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, parce qu'il s'y passe beaucoup de choses, et que je pense qu'il y en a vraiment pour tous les goûts ;)**

 **Heureusement que MiniLouveMalfoy m'a mis la puce à l'oreille ^^**

 **D'ailleurs, merci pour toutes tes reviews :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Stratégie**

Oliver esquiva le dossier qui volait tout droit vers lui et s'approcha de la rouquine entourée de dossiers et de papiers :

« - Je peux rentrer, ou tu vas encore essayé de m'agresser avec un dossier volant ?

Ginny se releva et sourit à son ami :

\- Excuse-moi, ça me rend folle, j'ai l'impression que ce dossier est une impasse ! Ce contrat est parfait en tout point, Pansy n'a absolument aucun recours légal ! Et toi, tu as trouvé quelque chose sur ce type, Ernesto Divangelo ?

Oliver s'assit pendant que Ginny remettait ses chaussures et rangeait les documents dans les armoires de son bureau :

\- He bien, je dois avouer que ce gars est tout sauf un petit joueur ! J'ai d'abord cru que c'était un mafieux italien, mais non. Ce gars est juste un maniaque. Il gère ses comptes d'une main de chef, tous ses collaborateurs sont nickel, il a des amis un peu de partout et dans tout. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est son ex, qui a mystérieusement disparu dans la nature … mais je l'ai retrouvé !

\- Tu as pu m'organiser une rencontre ?

S'exclama Ginny. Oliver sourit et lui tendit un morceau de papier en la prévenant :

\- Fais attention, cette fille tient absolument à ce qu'on ne la voit pas avec toi, et que personne ne sache qui elle est. Elle a déjà eu beaucoup de mal à disparaître, elle ne veut pas avoir à recommencer …

Ginny fronça les sourcils :

\- Comment ça, elle a eu du mal à disparaître ?

\- Tu verras toi-même avec elle.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, quand Ginny l'interpella :

\- Oliver! Je suis contente qu'on reforme notre petite équipe !

\- Moi aussi Ginny. Mais reste loin de ce Ernesto, les gens semblent avoir peur de lui ... »

Il laissa la rouquine dans son bureau, méditant sur ces dernières paroles.

.

La boutique Weasley&Weasley farces et attrapes s'illumina doucement aux alentours de six heures du matin. Alors que Georges était déjà dans le laboratoire, Ron fit faire un tour du magasin à Pansy :

« - D'habitude, j'alterne entre le laboratoire et le remplissage des rayons. Durant les premiers jours, tu me suivras pour faire les rayonnages, comme ça tu apprendras les différents produits et où ils se rangent. Du ira un peu en caisse aussi, avec Angelina, elle te montrera comment ça marche. C'est bon ? »

Pansy hocha la tête. Certes, ce n'était pas le métier de ses rêves – mais c'était une chance pour elle qui n'avait jamais fait d'études ni même travaillé – et elle comptait s'appliquer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de chance, parce que c'était les vacances scolaires, et le nombre de clients était plus élevé qu'à l'habitué. La journée ne fut qu'une longue et interminable suite de clients, dévalisant les rayons et cherchant toujours les produits qui n'étaient en stock. Ron prit bien son temps pour lui montrer bien où se trouvait chaque produit, l'encourageant même à essayer toute seule de retrouver les stocks dans l'arrière-boutique. Et Angelina fut très patiente avec elle, prenant le temps de lui réexpliquer plusieurs fois malgré les clients patientant à la caisse. A la fin de la journée, quelques heures après la fermeture du magasin, Ron retrouva Pansy dans la réserve, en train de ferme le point sur les stocks :

« - Alors, cette première journée de travail ?

\- Épuisante ! Je sens plus rien, ni mes pieds, ni mon dos, même plus mes bras !

Ron sourit :

\- Tu as bien travaillé, je sais que c'est dure, surtout une première journée, mais tu t'en es vraiment bien sortie. Je te raccompagne ? »

La jeune femme accepta et il la raccompagna à l'appartement de Ginny. Sa sœur l'invita à rester dîner, mais le jeune papa préféra rentrer chez lui.

.

Drago rentra peu de temps après, avec du chinois, et les trois amis s'installèrent à table. Alors que Ginny piquait des nouilles dans le pot de Drago, celui-ci demanda :

« - Alors, comment c'est passée cette première journée de boulot ?

Elle haussa les épaules :

\- Ça peut aller. C'était dur, mais les Weasley sont super. J'ai juste hâte que les vacances se finissent, que la boutique soit moins bondée …

Ginny sortit une bouteille de blanc et les servit :

\- Tu verras, mon frère est cool comme patron. Méfies-toi juste de Georges, lorsqu'il invente de nouvelles farces, il aime bien les tester sur ses employés …

Dit-elle en souriant, et Pansy en prit bien note, et se demanda :

\- Et toi Ginny, comment ça va au boulot ?

La question n'était pas innocente, et Ginny piqua de nouveau dans le plat de Drago qui levait les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, mais qui la laissait faire :

\- Ça va, j'avance bien. Et toi Drago, le projet Square Grimmauld avance ?

\- Les équipes sont toujours sur leurs projets. Mais je pense que la présentation pourrait se faire vers Mai, peut-être Juin maximum, et on pourrait lancer le projet début Septembre.

\- J'ai hâte de voir les différents projets ! »

La discussion continua, sans pour autant que Pansy ai obtenu les nouvelles qu'elle attendait.

.

Camouflée dans son long trench beige, Ginny entra dans le petit café de Bristol et retira ses lunettes. Elle aperçut une jeune femme qui faisait le service aux trois uniques clients du petit café, et elle s'installa dans un coin sombre de la pièce. La serveuse finit par venir vers elle pour prendre sa commande :

« - Bonjour Mademoiselle, que puis-je vous servir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que vous me proposez ? J'aime bien l'italien …

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs écarquilla les yeux, et s'excusa, avant de venir quelques secondes plus tard avec deux cafés. Elle s'installa face à la rouquine et chuchota :

\- Vous êtes Miss Weasley, c'est ça ?

La rouquine hocha la tête. Voyant que la jeune femme évitait de la regarder et ne disait rien, Ginny demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire d'Ernesto Divangelo ?

La jeune femme jeta un regard effrayé autour d'elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'écoute, et finit par dire :

\- Je n'ai qu'un seul conseil à vous donner, restez loin de lui. Une fois qu'il a mis la main sur vous, vous ne pourrez plus vous défaire de son emprise …

\- Vous avez peur de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?

La jeune femme brune se tortilla les mains :

\- Ernesto n'est pas l'homme gentil qu'il semble être. Il aime être cruel. Mais c'est impossible de l'avoir. Il a trop d'amis haut placé pour qu'on l'arrête …

\- C'est pour ça que vous avez disparu dans la nature ?

Elle hocha la tête, sans oser affronter le regard de l'avocate. Ginny bu une gorgée de café, alors que la jeune femme demanda :

\- Pourquoi vous voulez que je vous parle d'Ernesto ? Et comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver ?

\- J'ai une très bonne amie qui est sous son emprise. J'essaie de l'aider …

\- Vous n'y arriverez pas. Il a le bras trop long …

\- Il ne me fait pas peur. Peut-être qu'en Europe il est influant, mais ici, rien ne me résiste. Je suis presque une célébrité …

\- Comment ça, ici ? Ernesto est en Grande-Bretagne ?

La jeune femme se leva soudain. Ginny vit dans son regard qu'elle était effrayée. Elle se leva à son tour :

\- Vous ne saviez pas qu'Ernesto était à Londres ?

\- Il faut que je parte …

La jeune femme brune retira son tablier en traversant la salle pour aller à l'arrière du café. Ginny la suivit et la retint par le bras :

\- Attendez ! Je peux vous aider …

\- Personne ne peut rien faire contre lui. A moins de le prendre en flagrant délit de crime sur quelqu'un de connu, vous n'arriverez à rien !

Ginny sortit de sa poche une liasse de billet, attrapa une serviette en papier et nota des numéros :

\- Prenez ça. Le premier numéro, c'est le mien, n'hésitez surtout pas, pour quoi que ce soit. Le second, c'est un très bon ami à moi. Contactez-le, il vous fournira tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Dîtes-lui que je vous envoie, il vous fera un prix. Il est discret et ne pose pas de questions, vous pouvez lui faire confiance ... »

La jeune femme serra la rouquine dans ses bras, à sa grande surprise, avant de la remercier et de disparaître.

.

Au tournant de la rue, Pansy se stoppa, comme pétrifiée. Ginny la prit par la main et demanda :

« - C'est là qu'il habite ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas y aller. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée …

\- Attend-moi là, je serai rapide, promis ! »

Elle s'avança devant l'immeuble et frappa à la porte. L'homme qui lui ouvrit ressemblait énormément à l'idée qu'elle s'était faite de lui : il était brun, avec des yeux noirs typiquement italiens, un teint légèrement halé typique du sud de l'Europe, et un charisme très séduisant. Mais il était aussi relativement petit – à peine faisait-il sa taille – et le sourire qu'il avait affiché en découvrant une charmante jeune femme sur la pas de sa porte était ridiculement arrogant. Même Harry n'avait pas un sourire aussi ridicule, et Merlin savait qu'il était arrogant. L'homme, avec un accent très fort, demanda :

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Oui. Je me présente, Ginny Weasley. Je vais faire court : ne vous approchez plus jamais de Pansy Parkinson.

L'homme ne perdit pas son sourire, et sembla même être amusé :

\- Eh bien, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Miss Weasley. Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous étiez une jeune femme splendide ? Quant à Pansy, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. D'ailleurs, vous savez peut-être où est ma fiancée ? Je m'inquiète, cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas vu …

Ginny lança un regard derrière elle, et entra dans l'appartement. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et prit un ton menaçant :

\- Écoutez-moi bien, Monsieur Divangelo, je ne me répéterai pas : vous allez laisser Pansy tranquille. Je ne sais pas comment se passent vos petites magouilles chez vous, mais comprenez bien qu'ici, les choses sont différentes. Pansy est sous ma protection, vous n'avez pas intérêt à l'approcher. Me suis-je bien faîtes comprendre ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils, avant de sourire en passant sa main dans les cheveux roux de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle ne bronchait pas d'un cil :

\- Miss Weasley, vous et votre tempérament de feu, vous me plaisez bien. J'aime les femmes qui ont du caractère … Mais vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre qui je suis. _Je connais beaucoup de monde_.

Ginny éclata de rire, ce qui surprit cet homme que pourtant rien ne semblait pouvoir déstabiliser, et quand elle se calma, elle lui lança un regard effrayant :

\- Vous vous trompez. _Vous_ ne savez pas _qui je suis_. Drago Malfoy, vous connaissez ? Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, vous les connaissez ? Percy Weasley, favori au poste de Ministre de la magie pour les prochaines élections, vous le connaissez ? Et la famille Weasley, la famille comptant le plus de héros de guerre, vous connaissez ?

L'homme hocha la tête. Évidemment qu'il connaissait tous ce beau monde, c'était des célébrités mondiales depuis la guerre. Ginny tourna autour de sa proie :

\- Moi aussi, je connais du monde, beaucoup de monde. Pansy fait partie de ma famille. Et on ne s'attaque pas à ma famille sans en subir les conséquences …

\- C'est une menace, Miss Weasley ?

Sourit l'homme, reprenant son jeu de charme. Ginny ouvrit la porte, et lança avant de sortir :

\- Pas le moins du monde. Mais soyez sûr que ça pourrait très vite en devenir une ! »

Elle claqua la porte, et sans se retourner – mais sentant très nettement le regard de l'italien lui brûler le dos – elle se dirigea vers la ruelle où elle avait laissé Pansy. Cet homme lui faisait froid dans le dos. Aussi bien son côté sûr de lui que manipulateur la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle en était sûre, non seulement elle lui avait fait de l'effet, mais surtout, cette histoire était loin d'être finie.

.

Alors qu'Eléanore berçait sa petite fille sous le regard attendrit de tout le monde, elle se tourna vers Drago quand le bébé vomit sur son chemisier :

« - Tu veux bien me la tenir un instant, il faut que j'aille me changer …

Le blond saisit le bébé et continua de le bercer, sous l'œil de Ginny et Pansy. La brunette chuchota :

\- On dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie, tu ne trouves pas … ?

Ginny fixa son amant, sans pouvoir contredire Pansy, puisqu'il était évident que Drago était plus qu'à l'aise avec le nourrisson dans ses bras. Elle se leva et aida son frère à mettre la table :

\- Papa et maman viennent aussi ?

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui, il n'y aura que Georges et Angelina, s'ils n'annulent pas au dernier moment. Bill et Fleur non plus ne viennent pas, ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps avec Dominique qui est encore malade … Comment se porte Pansy ?

Ginny lança un regard à la jeune femme brune qui n'osait pas s'approcher du bébé, et sourit :

\- Je pense qu'elle va mieux. Elle aime bien travailler avec toi. Mais ça ira mieux quand j'aurai trouvé une solution pour éliminer le danger Ernesto Divangelo …

Eléanore redescendit en même temps qu'arrivèrent Georges et Angelina. Ils s'installèrent à table, et Georges souligna à quel point c'était bien que Pansy travaille avec eux :

\- C'est vrai, Pansy fait un très bon travail. Grâce à elle, Ron m'aide beaucoup plus souvent dans le laboratoire, et en plus, Angelina commence à être fatiguée par sa grossesse, elle va bientôt devoir arrêter de travailler, et je suis content de savoir que Pansy sera toujours là …

En effet, la jolie métisse commençait à afficher un ventre bien rebondit, et le petit Fred s'agitait même quelques fois dans le ventre de sa mère. Ils discutèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que Ron annonce :

\- Vous vous souvenez de la dernière fois, quand on avait rigolé à propos du fait que Ginny, Drago, Eléanore et moi, on faisait une bonne équipe, et qu'on aurait pu ouvrir une agence pour aider les gens, Weasley & Malfoy associés …

\- Malfoy & Weasley associés plutôt.

Souligna Drago, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde. Drago se leva, et dit :

\- Venez, j'aimerai vous montrer quelque chose. »

Tout le monde le suivit, et ils firent un transplanage d'escorte. Ils atterrirent dans le nord de Londres, pas très loin de la cathédrale St Paul et de la Tamise, devant un petit immeuble de quatre étages tout délabré, et Drago annonça :

« - Voilà, je vous présente les futurs locaux de M&W Associés, qui occuperont le rendez-de-chaussé et le premier étage, ainsi que les appartements d'amis, qui occuperont le troisième étage, et notre futur appartement avec Ginny, au dernier étage ... »

Il fixa Ginny, attendant sa réaction, et après un moment de choc, elle se tourna vers lui et demanda :

« - Tu me fais visiter ? »

* * *

 **Alors, c'était un chapitre bien rempli, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :D**

 **Encore une fois, je suis désolée d'avoir pas vu que le chapitre s'était pas posté :/**

 **A mercredi ;)**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Hello !**

 **Bon, j'espère que vous aurez bien ce chapitre Aujourd'hui, Mercredi, et que ça va pas planter (normalement ça devrait aller, je le poste depuis chez moi cette fois ^^)**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy** **: en effet, tu te poses beaucoup de questions ^^ Non non, j'étais pas malade, mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter :) Est-ce que Ginny et Drago vont se marier et avoir des enfants ? Drago le veut, Ginny pas du tout, il va falloir attendre peut-être jusqu'à la fin pour le savoir ;) Comment Ginny va-t-elle gérer l'enquête ? Elle va gérer, t'inquiètes pas, tout comme elle va devoir gérer un million d'autres choses tout au long de l'histoire ;) Concernant Pansy, je préfère ne rien dire, parce que Pansy est vraiment un personnage très central dans l'histoire, qui va vivre pleins de choses, mais malheureusement, il ne se passera jamais rien entre elle et Oliver (je la destine à quelqu'un d'autre ^^). Et désolé si je te dégoûte de tous les autres couples ^^ D'ailleurs, dans mon histoire La fille de Feu, même si Ginny n'est pas en couple avec Drago, je me suis arrangée pour qu'ils aient un lien spécial du genre âmes soeurs ^^ Et grâce ) cette histoire, je me suis découverte une vraie passion pour Pansy et - inconnu avec qui je la prédestine - donc je pense écrire une histoire sur eux, en plus d'une OS bonus que j'ai déjà prévu ^^ J'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes questions :D**

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est un chapitre comme d'hab : des hauts, des bas, et l'histoire avance ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : des projets mais toujours des problèmes

Alors qu'elle était en train de ranger les dossiers qu'elle avait fini, Ginny fut prise au dépourvu quand Ron débarqua dans son bureau avec une Pansy complètement bouleversée qui se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant. Surprise, Ginny interrogea son frère du regard qui lui fit signe qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qui avait provoqué l'état de la jeune femme, et il s'éclipsa discrètement, laissant les deux jeunes femmes entre elles. Ginny fit s'asseoir son amie et tenta de la calmer :

« - Pansy, raconte-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il … il … est venu … au magasin …. quand Georges … et … et … et Ron … étaient au labo …. et ...

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

S'inquiéta Ginny en lui tendant un mouchoir, mais la jeune femme secoua la tête et se reprit :

\- Non, il m'a juste prévenu … il ne me laissera pas tranquille tant … je …

Ginny la serra contre elle :

\- Calme-toi Pansy. Je suis là. Drago et moi ne le laisserons jamais te faire du mal … Chut, tout va bien ... »

Elle laissa la jeune femme dans son bureau, le temps de prévenir son patron qu'elle rentrait chez elle, mais son patron la retint :

« - Miss Weasley, j'ai appris que vous alliez ouvrir votre propre cabinet …

Gênée, la rouquine répondit :

\- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment un cabinet d'avocat … C'est plutôt une sorte d'association pour aider les gens … Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous quitter ! Comment je ferai pour retrouver un patron aussi génial que vous !?

L'homme, qui commençait à être un peu âgé, lui sourit :

\- Je m'en doute Maître Weasley … mais vous savez, je me fais vieux. Et je ne serais pas toujours là pour m'occuper du cabinet. Si je peux vous donner un conseil, continuez de faire aussi bien votre travail ici, mais prévoyez tout de même un plan de secours. Vos collègues ne sont pas aussi brillants que vous. Le cabinet a des difficultés, et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un cadeau de vous donner ma succession alors que les affaires vont si mal ….

Ginny écarquilla les yeux, complètement incrédule :

\- Quo … quoi ? Vous voulez me donner la direction du cabinet ?

\- Ginny, soyons franc, vous êtes une jeune femme exceptionnelle, et plus que brillante, vous l'avez plus d'une fois prouvé. Bien sûr que j'ai toujours pensé à vous pour prendre ma succession. Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure chose qui puisse vous arriver …. Sincèrement, investissez-vous dans votre propre cabinet, et quand vous vous sentirez prête, envolez-vous ! Je ne vous retiendrez pas, et je pourrai enfin prendre ma retraite en étant sûr que les choses iront bien, pour vous, et pour nos clients … »

Encore sous le choc, Ginny remercia son patron, et ramena Pansy chez elle.

.

Alors que leur amie se reposait dans leur chambre, Ginny déposa deux tasses de thé fumantes sur le comptoir. Elle lança un regard à sa chambre, et étant sûre que leur invitée ne les entendait pas, elle osa demander à Drago :

« - Il … il faudrait qu'on parle, tout les deux …

\- A propos de l'immeuble ?

Ginny le dévisagea et hocha la tête.

– Tu n'es pas contente ? Je pensais vraiment te faire plaisir …

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

Le coupa Ginny en posant sa main sur son bras. Elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de son avant-bras, avant de glisser ses doigts dans les siens, dans un geste rassurant :

\- Je trouve que c'est formidable comme idée. Tu fais tout pour me rendre heureuse, et je serais ingrate de te le reprocher. Non, même mon patron pense que c'est une bonne idée, c'est juste que c'est … trop.

Le jeune homme la scruta intensément, avant de finir sa tasse :

\- Comme quand j'étais à Poudlard. Tu trouves que c'est trop prétentieux ? Parce que je peux toujours vendre l'immeuble et …

\- Non !

Ginny avait renversé sa tasse en disant ça, mais n'en tint pas compte et se leva pour s'asseoir sur Drago :

\- Je ne veux pas que tu vendes l'immeuble. Je te promets, ça me rend vraiment super heureuse, et j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'on va en faire … mais j'aurai aimé que tu m'en parles avant. Ce n'est pas le genre de décisions que l'on prend comme ça, à la légère, sans en parler …

Drago caressa son visage, avant de l'embrasser :

\- Tu as raison, j'aurai dû t'en parler … Si tu veux, on peut aller visiter et imaginer ce qu'on va faire de cet endroit …

Ginny déboutonna sa chemise, laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge en dentelle, et chuchota en lui mordillant le cou :

\- Et si je te remerciai plutôt pour ce cadeau ? »

D'un geste du bras, le jeune homme balaya les tasses de thé du comptoir pour y placer Ginny, tout en l'embrassant passionnément.

.

Ginny regarda l'immense pièce et fit une moue qui n'échappa pas à Drago :

« - Alors voilà comment j'imagine ça : là, juste en face des baies vitrées, une grande cuisine, avec pleins de plan de travail …

La rouquine sourit :

\- Plein de plan de travail ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

Le blond sourit au sous-entendu coquin, et poursuivit :

\- Il y aurait aussi un îlot central ici, pour pouvoir prendre le petit-déjeuner. Là, juste sous la lumière, on pourrait jouer avec des parois coulissantes et des paravents pour isoler un coin salle à manger. Et de l'autre côté, je pensais faire faire une petit cheminée moderne, et y installer un coin salon douillé …

\- Et la chambre ?

Demanda Ginny, en commençant à imaginer l'endroit, même si tout ça restait très abstrait pour elle. Le jeune homme l'attrapa par la main et l'emmena là où serait leur salon :

\- Tu vois, là, j'imaginais faire une légère surélévation, et y créer notre chambre, avec un grand dressing attenant et une salle d'eau. Pour la salle de bain, elle serait là, avec les trois chambres complémentaires. Et au-dessus de la cuisine, je comptais faire installer une mezzanine, avec un petit salon cosy et un bureau ...

La jeune femme fit un tour sur elle-même, comme si elle essayait de tout imaginer. Drago la regardait, retenant presque son souffle, et il allait ajouter qu'ils pouvaient très bien changer l'aménagement quand Ginny s'exclama avec joie :

\- Les travaux peuvent commencer quand ? Et tu penses qu'on pourra emménager quand ?

Le jeune homme sourit et attira la jeune femme contre lui :

\- Une équipe est prête à commencer le chantier dès demain … mais ça va prendre du temps, il faut d'abord qu'ils fassent le rez-de-chaussée pour plus de sécurité …

\- Tu me montres les autres étages ? »

Le jeune homme l'entraîna à l'étage du dessous et lui expliqua qu'il y avait de quoi créer quatre studios, qu'ils pourraient aussi bien louer que garder pour recevoir leurs amis et la famille. Puis, ils descendirent au premier étage, qui accueillerait les bureaux de leur association, c'est-à-dire celui de Ginny, de Drago, de Ron, d'Eléanore, et d'Oliver qui était ravi de se joindre à l'organisation. Enfin, le rez-de-chaussée serait réaménagé en hall, et servirait à consolider les fondations du bâtiment pour ne pas que celui-ci s'effondre.

.

Alors qu'ils étaient en amoureux au restaurant, Ginny demanda en buvant une gorgée de vin rouge :

« - Au fait, d'où ça vient cette idée de M&W associés ? Je veux dire, tu ne m'en as jamais reparlé depuis la fois où on en a plaisanté au repas de famille …

\- En fait, c'est Ron qui m'a soufflé l'idée. Je crois que l'action manque à ton frère, il s'ennuie dans son travail de vendeur … Et j'avoue que j'adore mener l'enquête avec toi. Je me suis dit, pourquoi pas, après tout, on a rien à perdre, non ? »

Ginny sourit, et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Drago fut interrompu par sa secrétaire, Miss Fendge, ce qui le surprit :

« - Excusez-moi Monsieur Malfoy, mais j'aimerai vous demander quelque chose ?

\- Il y a un problème Miss Fendge ? Vous n'envisagez pas de nous quitter ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je suis prêt à doubler votre salaire !

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça Monsieur Malfoy. Vous savez, cela fait des années que je travaille pour vous, et j'aime beaucoup travailler pour vous, et ce n'est pas non plus mon genre de vous demander des faveurs …

Drago fronça les sourcils, peu habitué à voir sa secrétaire aussi peu sûre d'elle, et trancha :

\- De quoi avez-vous besoin Miss Fendge ?

\- Il s'agit de ma fille. Elle … elle n'a aucun diplôme, n'est pas douée pour grand-chose, mais elle a désespérément besoin d'un travail … Et j'ai pensé que peut-être, je pourrais la former, afin qu'un jour, peut-être, elle prenne ma place ...

A sa plus grande surprise, Drago prit la petite femme proche de la cinquantaine dans ses bras :

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte d'embaucher votre fille, Miss Fendge. Et le jour où vous partirez, vous allez me manquer ... »

La femme remercia son patron, et lui rappela d'acheter un bouquet de fleur pour son hôtesse, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire. Lorsque Ron lui ouvrit, Ginny et Pansy étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Drago offrit le bouquet à Eleanore, et Oliver arriva, ils purent donc passer à table. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Ron aborde le sujet principal :

« - Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec M&W Associés ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'était ton idée et celle de Drago, mon patron croit déjà que je veux lancer mon propre cabinet d'avocat, et il envisage de fermer le sien, parce qu'il voulait me confier la succession et qu'il pense que je n'en voudrais pas …

Maugréa Ginny sans que personne ne comprenne un seul mot. Eléanore s'exclama :

\- Mais c'est évident ! On va aider les gens ! Quel que soit leur problème, nous serons ouverts et nous trouverons une solution à leur problème ! Ginny est avocate, je suis infirmière, Drago est architecte, et Ron sait tout faire, sans compter sur Oliver qui sait trouver n'importe quoi sans problèmes ! On forme une équipe de choc, je ne vois pas vraiment quel problème pourrait nous résister ! »

Tout le monde approuva, et le dîner se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. C'était une drôle d'entreprise qu'ils entreprenaient là.

.

Alors qu'elle marchait à vive allure, le regard de Ginny fut interpellée par un ensemble de lingerie dans une vitrine. C'était un magnifique ensemble en soie rouge et en dentelle noire, sexy à souhait. Avec Harry, elle n'avait jamais été très coquette. Mais avec Drago, elle aimait se sentir belle, désirée, elle aimait se sentir femme. Elle hésita à entrer dans la boutique, quand une voix la fit sursauter :

« - Cet ensemble vous irez très bien. C'est exactement le style que je vous imagine : sauvage, sexy et fatal.

Ginny se retourna, aillant reconnu le désagréable accent italien, serrant sa baguette dans son poing :

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas, et vous n'aurez jamais ce plaisir.

\- Détrompez-vous, je suis sûr de vous connaître bien mieux que vous le pensez. Que penserait votre amant s'il vous voyait en train de fantasmer devant cette boutique, hésitant comme une adolescente ? Je suis sûr même que vous n'évoquerez pas notre petite discussion, cela vous ferez trop rougir en repensant à ce petit ensemble …

La rouquine lui lança un regard noir, avant de lâcher d'un ton sûr :

\- Amusez-vous tant que vous le pouvez. Un jour, vous ferez un pas de travers, et là, je peux vous promettre que je ne vous raterai pas. Tôt ou tard, vous payerez pour ce que vous avez fait à Pansy, et à d'autres filles. Et je serai là pour savourer votre malheur.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir la tête haute, mais il la retint fermement par le bras :

\- Ne vendez pas la peau du dragon avant de l'avoir tué. Je peux devenir votre pire cauchemar …

\- C'est une menace ?

Demanda Ginny en essayant de se dégager. L'homme se pencha si près que la jeune femme en eut la nausée de sentir son souffle chaud :

\- Non, c'est une promesse. Je n'ai jamais eu à ma merci de femme aussi belle et téméraire que vous. Ce sera une première de vous dompter. »

Ginny se dégagea violemment et prit sur elle de ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

.

Elle rentra dans son appartement, le cœur battant la chamade, avec l'envie de vomir, dans tous ses états. Cet homme avait un charisme terrifiant, et elle savait que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Drago n'était pas encore rentré, mais Pansy était là, et elle s'inquiéta :

« - Ginny, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ce type … ce type est un malade !

\- De qui tu p...

Pansy la fixa et se précipita à la fenêtre de la cuisine, avant de fermer brusquement les rideaux :

\- Il nous a coincées ! Il sait où on habite ! Il faut partir !

La jeune femme se précipita vers la porte, mais Ginny la retint :

\- Attend ! On doit ne pas avoir peur. On est en sécurité ici. Depuis ... ce qu'il s'est passé avec Drago, Oliver et Mélissa, mon appartement est sûr. On va rester ici.

Pansy jeta un regard inquiet à la porte, et demanda :

\- Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Rien. Je vais m'en occuper. Je te promets que d'ici la fin de la semaine, Ernesto ne sera qu'un vague souvenir. Mais on n'en parle pas à Drago. Il ne doit pas être au courant. »

La brunette dévisagea la rouquine, et finit par acquiescer, résignée. Ginny lui demanda d'agir normalement, et lui servit une tasse de thé, en attendant que Drago rentre du travail.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **J'essaie vraiment de mélanger carrière pro / vie perso dans cette histoire, avec le couple Drago/Ginny, la carrière d'avocate de Ginny, celle d'architecte de Drago, l'intrigue autour de Pansy et Ernesto, mais aussi - on le verra plus dans les prochains chapitres - Ron et Eléanore ... Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Je vous dis à vendredi, et pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche : vendredi, Ginny essaie de régler son compte à Ernesto ... Comment pensez-vous qu'elle va s'y prendre ? :D  
**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Hello !**

 **Bon, aujourd'hui, les choses sont sérieuses : Ginny va essayer de régler son compte à Ernesto ...**

 **C'est un chapitre assez riche en événements et rebondissement, et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira !**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy** **:** **Mais de rien, je prends toujours le temps de répondre aux reviews ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : des risques inconscients, mais pour la bonne cause**

Il était évident qu'avant même huit heures, Ginny savait reconnaître une mauvaise journée qui s'annonçait. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle arriva dans son bureau, et que son patron la rejoignit, l'air soucieux :

« - Ginny, je suis désolé, mais j'ai un dossier important pour toi … En fait, quelqu'un te fait un procès …

Râlant, et surtout sur les nerfs, Ginny attrapa le dossier en ruminant :

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas encore mon ex-mari qui …

\- Non, ce n'est pas Harry Potter cette fois …

Ginny écarquilla les yeux et maugréa de nouveau :

– Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui me retient de l'étrangler, cette sale peste !

Tout en essayant de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son employée, Mr Jamsinks rajouta :

– Et elle attaque aussi votre frère, pour votre livre …

Ginny reposa le dossier d'un geste sec sur son bureau, et furieuse s'exclama :

– Je vais lui faire avaler ce fichu bouquin à cette garce ! Ce n'est pas Cho Chang qui aura ma peau, surtout pour diffamation ! Je m'occupe de tout ça, en attendant, je dois aller retrouver Oliver …

– Oliver ?

Demanda l'homme grisonnant, surpris. Ginny acquiesça :

– Oui, il m'aide sur le dossier Divangelo … Je vais coincer cette pourriture ! »

Sans attendre, elle fila comme une tornade hors de son bureau. Sérieusement, les jours comme ça, elle s'imaginait bien à son propre compte, pouvant rester au lit toute la journée et faire l'amour avec Drago sans avoir à se préoccuper du boulot.

.

Pansy tremblait, alors qu'Eléanore lui tenait la main et tentait de la rassurer :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, on sait ce qu'on fait. Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois que Ginny s'occupe de cas aussi délicats …

La brunette, dans un élan d'émotion, élança la blonde, et murmura seulement :

\- Merci.

Eléanore sourit, et Ginny arriva enfin :

\- Vous êtes prêtes ?

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête. Ginny défit un bouton de son chemisier et leur lança :

– Bon, on est d'accord, si je demande « et qu'est-ce qu'en penserait Pansy ? », vous intervenez. On ne prévient ni les aurors, ni les garçons, sinon ça aura vraiment l'air d'un coup monté, et ce sera foutu !

Elle glissa le petit micro magique en forme de nœud en dentelle noire sur la bretelle de son soutien-gorge, et referma sa chemise. Voyant que ses deux amis étaient livides et hésitantes, Ginny les serra contre elle :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer. J'ai l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose, c'est la routine. Et puis, les choses vont bien se passer, tout va aller. Ce soir, on pourra se coucher l'esprit léger. N'est-ce pas ? »

Ses amies, pratiquement sa famille, lui rendirent l'étreinte. Puis, d'un signe de la tête, Ginny quitta son appartement, alors qu'Eléanore et Pansy transplanèrent dans un petit café pas loin de l'appartement de Ernesto.

.

Ginny hésita, puis prit son courage à deux mains, et frappa fermement à la porte en bois de chêne de l'appartement de l'italien. Lorsque l'homme lui ouvrit, il ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait :

« - Miss Weasley, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Sans répondre, la jeune femme se glissa à l'intérieur de l'appartement, et regarda autour d'elle, découvrant un appartement très chic, décoré avec beaucoup de meubles de l'époque victorienne en bois massif. Elle se retourna vers lui, et lui lança un regard perçant :

\- J'aimerais parler affaire.

\- Alors ça m'intéresse ! Suivez-moi, nous serons mieux dans le salon ... »

Sans un mot, Ginny le suivit.

Il lui proposa du thé, du café, du whisky et du vin, mais elle refusa poliment mais fermement. Il se servit pour lui-même un whisky et plaisanta :

« - Vous avez peur que je ne vous empoisonne ? Ne pensez-pas autant de mal de moi !

Il se pencha sur son oreille, comme s'il lui racontait un secret :

– Et puis, je préfère les femmes sobres lorsque je les fais hurler de douleur et de plaisir !

Dégoûtée, Ginny essaya de garder sa contenance, et Ernesto, qui semblait s'amuser avec sa proie, reprit :

\- Bien, vous êtes donc venue pour parler affaire, non ? Alors, de quoi est-il question ?

\- Il est question d'un contrat. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aimiez bien les contrats, alors je vais vous en proposer un que vous ne pourrez pas refuser !

L'homme fronça les sourcils, mais lui fit signe de poursuivre :

\- Le contrat que vous avez fait signer à Pansy stipule que vous seul pouvez briser vos fiançailles, et que tant que celles-ci ne sont pas brisées, Pansy ne peut ni disposer de son argent librement, ni vous quitter, ni fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre, et encore moins changer de pays sans votre accord. Le contrat que je vous propose est simple : vous libérez Pansy de ses engagements et vous acceptez de ne plus vous approcher d'elle à moins de 100 mètres, et en échange, nous ne porterons pas plainte pour les coups, blessures et sévices morales que vous lui avez infligé. Cela me semble juste.

L'homme fit tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre en réfléchissant, avant de constater :

\- Votre contrat me semble en effet intéressant, mais il ne me semble pas très juste. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi, dans tout ça ? Hormis l'exemption d'une plainte qui n'aboutira jamais de toute façon ?

Ginny s'apprêtait à répondre avec mordant, mais Ernesto reprit :

\- Non, il est évident que je suis perdant. Je perds ma fiancée, et je n'ai même pas le droit à la moindre contrepartie … A moins que ce ne soit vous, Miss, la contrepartie ?

La jeune femme, d'habitude si sûre d'elle, avala difficilement sa salive :

– Vous êtes en train de monnayer une esclave contre une autre ?

L'italien fronça les sourcils :

\- Qui a parlé d'esclave ? Ce n'est pas légale, Miss Weasley ! Essayeriez-vous de me faire dire des choses que …

Il se stoppa, la fixa avant de se lever à une vitesse que Ginny n'anticipa pas, et d'attraper la jeune femme par le col :

\- Seriez-vous en train de m'enregistrer ?

La rouquine secoua la tête mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. L'homme arracha les boutons de la chemise pourpre en soie de l'avocate, et passa sa baguette sur le décolleté de celle-ci, qui s'illumina au niveau du micro en forme de nœud. Furieux, il l'arracha et le détruit d'un coup de baguette :

\- Vous me prenez pour un idiot ? Vous venez, chez moi, et vous osez vous comporter de la sorte ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, sa baguette s'envola, et il l'attrapa par les cheveux pour la traîner jusque dans son bureau alors qu'elle se débattait tant bien que de mal. Il la lâcha et ferma les portes d'un coup de baguette :

\- Qui écoutait la conversation ? J'avais de l'estime pour vous Miss Weasley, j'aimais bien votre audace, mais vous me décevez …

\- Allez vous faire foutre, vous n'êtes qu'un sale type à l'ego surdimensionné à cause d'un complexe d'infériorité, sûrement dû au fait que vous n'ayez rien dans le pantalon ! »

Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, l'homme la gifla violemment, la faisant vaciller. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle devait se réjouir ou pas. Sans contexte, son cas était plié. Mais elle avait réussi à l'énerver au plus haut point, et ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire lorsqu'on est en présence d'un pervers violent qui esclavagit les femmes qui lui plaisent.

.

Après plusieurs minutes à ne plus rien entendre, Eléanore se leva et annonça :

« - Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. Si je ne suis pas revenue dans 20 min, tu préviens tout le monde, les garçons et les aurors.

– Attend ! Ça pourrait être dangereux …

Eléanore sourit et la rassura :

– Ginny est une excellente sorcière et une femme forte. On va se débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais surtout, ne viens pas, tu restes ici. »

Pansy regarda avec douleur la blonde partir en direction de l'appartement, inquiète de ce qu'il allait arriver à ses amies.

Eléanore frappa à la porte, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Elle décida d'ouvrir la porte d'elle-même et heureusement, celle-ci n'était pas fermée. Elle n'entendait aucun bruit. Elle s'aventura dans l'appartement, et finit par entendre du bruit de fracas dans une pièce au fond d'un couloir. Elle s'approcha, et entendit un homme parler, puis elle reconnut la voix de Ginny :

« - Tu n'es qu'une sale petite garce ! Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça … Je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu n'auras pas signé mon contrat !

\- Jamais !

Cracha littéralement Ginny. Ernesto la frappa si fort qu'elle tomba à terre cette fois. Elle lui lança un regard fier :

\- Vous croyez m'avoir fait mal ? J'ai été torturé durant la guerre, vous frappez comme une femmelette moldue !

Eléanore pu voir dans l'entrebâillement que l'homme avait attrapé Ginny par la gorge et qu'à présent il la tenait à quelques centimètres du sol :

\- Hum, une dure à cuire, j'aime ça ! Tu crois que tu vas crier quand je te baiserai comme une chienne ?

Ginny lui cracha de nouveau au visage, et d'un geste de baguette, il l'envoya valser contre une bibliothèque dont tous les livres – des gros volumes d'encyclopédie – tombèrent sur elle. Dans un élan de courage – ou de folie – Eléanore ouvrit la porte :

\- Ça suffit, laissez-là tranquille !

Eléanore s'élança pour aider Ginny à se remettre sur ses pieds, alors qu'Ernesto éclatait de rire :

– Alors c'est ça, les renforts ? Tu m'as emmené une copine pour jouer ?

D'un geste de baguette, il récupéra celle d'Eléanore, alors que Ginny lui soufflait :

\- Il faut que tu sortes d'ici, je fais diversion, cours …

\- Non, je vais pas te laisser … »

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Ginny fonça sur l'italien en lui criant de fuir. Ernesto ne comprit pas très bien quand Ginny lui rentra dedans, mais il reprit vite ses esprits et frappa de nouveau la jeune femme au visage, avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans les côtes et de l'attraper par les cheveux. Eléanore avait atteint la porte d'entrée, mais celle-ci refusait de s'ouvrir. Paniquée, elle essaya d'ouvrir la fenêtre par laquelle elle était rentrée mais n'y parvint pas. Sans se démonter, elle repartit en direction du salon, et monta les escaliers dans l'espoir de trouver une cachette.

.

Alors qu'il la traînait toujours par les cheveux et qu'il venait de monter trois marches, Ginny attrapa la jambe d'Ernesto et la tira, le faisant tomber lourdement. Elle en profita pour se redresser et courir à l'étage, elle aussi, trouver une cachette.

.

Pansy avait attendu les 20 minutes, et aucune des deux filles n'étaient revenues. Elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant que c'était rien, juste de longues négociations, que ce n'était pas la peine d'inquiéter Ron et Drago. Mais à la 23 ème minute, elle céda et prévint tout le monde.

.

Drago et Ron furent les premiers à arriver, bien avant les aurors, et Drago secoua Pansy par les épaules :

« - Où sont-elles ?

– Elles … elles sont dans l'appartement d'Ernesto … ça fait plus de 30 minutes qu'Eléanore est partie … ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça … »

Furieux, les garçons la laissèrent et s'élancèrent vers l'appartement. Sans ménagement, ils firent exploser la porte et entrèrent, baguette en main, prêts à agir. Il commençait à faire nuit, et l'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre. Ils s'approchèrent de l'escalier, et virent des traces de sang par terre. Du regard, ils suivirent les traces, toujours sur leur garde. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, quand une ombre armée d'un couteau leur sauta dessus. Ron eu tout juste le temps d'esquiver le coup, que son agresseur les reconnut :

« - Ron, Drago ! Par Merlin, vous êtes là !

Eléanore sauta dans les bras de Ron, et celui-ci s'assura qu'elle aille bien :

\- Tu vas bien ? On a vu du sang dans les escaliers ….

Eléanore toucha son arcade ouverte qui pissait le sang :

\- C'est mon sang, Ginny m'a poussé dans les escaliers pour pas qu'Ernesto m'attrape, je suis venue me cacher ici …

\- Eléanore, où est Ginny ?

Demanda très inquiet Drago. Au même moment, un cri masculin de douleur retentit, suivit d'un autre plus féminin et étouffé par un bruit sourd. Ron intima à Eléanore de rester là, et les deux hommes s'élancèrent à l'étage. Un bruit sec comme un claquement retentit, et ils suivirent l'origine du bruit. Tout au fond du couloir, ils entendirent de nouveau le bruit qui semblait provenir de la pièce de droite. Ils se consultèrent du regard et entrèrent prêt à attaquer. D'un stupéfix, Ron envoya valser Ernesto contre le mur, alors que celui-ci était encore au milieu de sa phrase et le fouet prêt à claquer de nouveau :

– Mais tu vas crier sale gar …

Drago se précipita sur Ginny, attachée par les poignets dans les airs, la chemise en lambeaux et sanguinolente, et la détacha en faisant attention à elle :

– Tout va bien, c'est fini ….

Ginny s'accrocha à lui, à moitié inconsciente, et demanda d'une petite voix :

\- Tu ne vas pas m'engueuler ?

Le jeune homme sourit et la souleva :

– On verra ça plus tard.

Il retourna auprès de Ron, toujours à l'entrée de la pièce, baguette en main, sur ses gardes :

\- Ce type est un malade. C'est une vraie chambre de torture.

Dit-il en observant la pièce, pleine de fouets, de pinces, d'attaches et d'objets de tortures en tous genres. Drago resserra Ginny contre lui :

\- Ne restons pas là, ramenons nos femmes à la maison, en sécurité. »

Les deux hommes retrouvèrent Eléanore, toujours armée de son couteau, et Pansy, et les aurors arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, prêts à arrêter Ernesto Divangelo pour l'agression des deux jeunes femmes. Sans aucun conteste, son sort était plié.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre, et je suis presque sûre que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que les choses se passent comme ça !**

 **Pas de panique, si l'intrigue avec Ernesto semble terminée, il y a plein d'autres intrigues qui vont arrivées :D**

 **A mercredi prochain ;)**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Hello !**

 **Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, celui-ci est un peu plus "sentimental", où on découvre un peu plus Ginny, Drago, Ron et Eléanore ...**

 **Mais il y a aussi des informations sur le caractère de chacun, et des petits moments de douceur, plein de sincérité :)  
**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy : j'espère que tu as pu lire la suite et voir le sort d'Ernesto :) Et oui, j'aime bien faire appel à d'anciens de Poudlard, Cho n'est pas la première ni la dernière ;) J'espère que ce chapitre plus "émotion" te plaire :)**

 **22thOctober : J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et la suite :)  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Ginny n'est pas le centre du monde**

Les deux jeunes femmes purent rentrer chez elles dès le lendemain matin. Eléanore n'avait que l'arcade ouverte, une entorse à la cheville et quelques bleus à cause de sa chute, rien de bien inquiétant et qu'une potion ne pouvait soigner en quelques heures. Ginny était un peu plus amochée, elle avait des griffures sur le visage, l'épaule déboîtée, et son dos était lacéré à cause des coups de fouet qu'elle avait reçue, mais elle ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus, déclarant qu'elle avait vécu bien pire lors de sa 6ème année à Poudlard et quand elle avait mené la résistance dans Poudlard. Sans que personne n'ai pu protester, Molly avait exigé que les deux jeunes imprudentes viennent se reposer quelques jours au Terrier, et c'est ainsi qu'Eléanore se retrouvait coincée avec son bébé, dans la vieille chambre de Ron, alors que celui-ci la sermonnait :

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Encore, Ginny, je comprends, rien ne peut l'arrêter quand elle a une mauvaise idée dans la tête. Mais toi ! Tu es maman je te rappelle ! Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? J'aurai fait comment, moi, qu'est-ce que j'aurai dit à Elena ? Non, mais tu te rends pas compte …

Eléanore le coupa en l'embrassant tendrement, comme ce n'était pas arrivé depuis la naissance de leur fille. Elle caressa doucement la joue du rouquin et sourit pour le rassurer :

– J'étais avec ta sœur, je savais que rien ne pourrait m'arriver. Je suis saine et sauve, tout va bien.

Ron la serra doucement contre lui, l'entourant de sa chaleur, et chuchota :

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça … J'en mourrai si je devais te perdre …

Alors que la blondinette attirait le rouquin sur le lit, elle lui murmura :

– Tu ne m'avais pas dit à quel point c'est bon de sentir l'adrénaline sous les feux de l'action ! »

Et ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, profitant que leur petite soit avec ses grands-parents dans le salon.

.

Comme lorsqu'elle était petite, Ginny serrait les poings et s'obstinait à garder les yeux fermés, tentant vainement de paraître endormie pour éviter de se faire engueuler après sa bêtise. Mais lorsqu'elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil pour vérifier si Drago était enfin parti, elle se trahit et entendit le blond grogner :

« - Je sais que tu ne dors pas, pas la peine de faire semblant …

Soupirant, Ginny se redressa, et l'homme s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Ginny vit dans ses prunelles acier qu'il n'était pas en colère, mais au contraire, effrayé. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, en évitant les griffures, et l'attira contre lui :

– Tu aurais pu te faire tuer …

– Quoi ? Quelqu'un aurait pu venir à bout de Ginny Weasley ? Tu me sous-estimes !

Essaya-t-elle de plaisanter, mais ça ne le fit pas rire.

– Bon, d'accord, j'ai pris des risques inconsidérés … mais ça faisait partie du plan. Je savais que tu viendrais à mon secours en cas de problème. Et il y a certaines choses qui valent qu'on y mette le prix …

Drago se leva, et fit les cent pas :

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est ni à toi de payer ce prix, ni à toi de décider de le faire toute seule ! Tu te rends compte que j'étais mort d'inquiétude ? Sans parler de ton frère, et j'ai bien cru que Pansy allait s'effondrer sur place …

Il se pencha au niveau de son visage et souffla :

\- Pourquoi tu agis comme si tu étais immortelle ? Tu veux mourir ?

Mal à l'aise, Ginny détourna le regard et posa les pieds au sol en protestant :

\- Non ! Mais je suis une combattante, et ça fait partie des risques …

\- Mais hier soir, c'était des risques inutiles ! Tu te moques de faire souffrir ceux qui t'aiment !

A présent, Ginny sentait que Drago était en colère, mais elle ne savait pas très bien contre qui. Elle se leva doucement, et posa sa main sur le bras saillant de son compagnon :

\- Non. Vous êtes ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Mais je suis égoïste. Je préfère vous laisser me pleurer que de vous pleurer. C'est injuste, mais c'est comme ça.

Il la regarda, comme s'il avait perdu tous ses moyens face à cette révélation désarmante, et Ginny le serra contre elle.

\- Je t'aime tellement Ginny, tu ne peux pas imaginer combien …

\- Je t'aime aussi Drago. Je te promets de ne plus prendre de risques aussi inconsidérés ... »

Il releva son menton et l'embrassa tendrement. Il n'osa pas poser ses mains sur son corps meurtri, alors Ginny le poussa sur le lit et s'assit sur lui, prenant les commandes. Elle retira sa vieille chemise de nuit, laissant apparaître sa poitrine nue. Drago la laissa retirer son pull et son pantalon tout en caressant ses cuisses et en titillant son cou du bout de la langue. Il la laissa l'allonger, et Ginny prit entièrement les commandes de leurs deux corps.

.

Molly avait fait un potage, un gratin et une tarte, et servit tout le monde généreusement, sans que personne ne proteste. A vrai dire, la table Weasley était étrangement silencieuse, et ce fut à la surprise générale, Pansy qui brisa le silence :

« - C'est vraiment très bon madame Weasley !

– Ho, appelle-moi Molly ma chérie. Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes. Il semblerait que les compliments soient rares dans la bouche de mes enfants !

Elle lança un regard noir à Ginny et Ron, qui se ratatinèrent sur leur chaise, alors qu'Eléanore osa rajouter :

\- Pansy a raison, cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas bu un potage aussi bon ! Il faudra absolument que vous me donniez la recette !

Ron lui lança un regard clair : « traîtresse », mais Eléanore l'ignora royalement. Arthur, après un moment de silence, finit par demander :

\- Il paraît qu'une de vos anciennes camarades vous attaque en procès pour diffamation … ?

Ginny soupira, et osa enfin ouvrir la bouche :

\- Oui papa, c'est Cho Chang. Elle croit pouvoir nous soutirer de l'argent, mais elle n'y arrivera pas. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ce sera un procès aussi court que celui d'Harry …

\- Quand cesseras-tu de croire que rien ne te résiste ?

Demanda Molly, exaspérée par la confiance inébranlable de sa fille depuis son divorce. Ginny voulu répondre, mais Pansy la coupa :

\- Je pense que Ginny ne croit pas que rien ne lui résiste, je pense qu'elle voit plutôt les choses dans l'autre sens : elle fait tout pour tenir ses promesses et rendre la justice, et dans ce système, il est évident qu'elle ne peut pas perdre, puisqu'elle se bat pour la justice …

.

Le silence retomba sur la table, chacun finissant son assiette en silence. Finalement, Eléanore osa demander ce que tout le monde pensait mais que personne n'osait demander :

\- Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour Ernesto Divangelo ?

Tout le monde retint son souffle, cachant son impatience de savoir la réponse, et Ginny soupira de lassitude :

\- Au vu des crimes commis et des preuves à charges plus qu'accablantes, il va très certainement être condamné à perpétuité, peut-être vingt ou trente ans, et des amandes colossales ...

\- Mais ça veut dire qu'il sortira un jour ?

S'inquiéta Pansy, toujours anxieuse quand on abordait ce sujet. Ginny se redressa :

\- Oui, un jour il sortira. Et il voudra peut-être se venger, ou peut-être pas. Et ce jour-là, je l'attendrai de pied ferme et je le renverrai à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours …

Excédé, Drago se leva, manquant de renverser sa chaise :

\- Tu n'as rien compris à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ! Est-ce que tu crois que pendant 20 ans, il ne va pas réfléchir à comment se venger de toi ? Tu crois que dans 30 ans, il ne préférera pas se venger sur tes enfants ? Tu crois qu'il pourra résister à Elena, quand elle sera une belle jeune femme de 20 ans, dans la fleur de l'âge ?

Excédé, Drago quitta la table et monta à l'étage. Ron se leva à son tour, en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Drago a raison Ginny. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, tout ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi. Tu t'es mise en danger, mais tu as aussi mis ta famille en danger. »

Il quitta à son tour la table, tout en récupérant sa fille dans le parc, laissant Eléanore, Pansy, Ginny, Molly et Arthur réfléchir aux actes de la benjamine.

.

Lorsque Drago revint dans la chambre de Ginny, après s'être dégourdit les jambes en ce début de soirée fraîche, il la trouva en train de faire furieusement sa valise :

« - Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sans un regard pour lui, elle continua rageusement à faire sa valise :

– Ça ne se voit pas ? Je fais ma valise et je pars … Puisque je suis si stupide et que je vous mets tous en danger, je m'en vais, comme ça vous n'aurez plus aucun problème à cause de moi !

Il posa sa main sur son bras pour l'arrêter :

\- Arrête, tu sais très bien qu'on n'a pas voulu dire ça. On était inquiet pour toi. Tu nous as fait peur.

\- Arrête, j'ai bien compris que je m'étais trompée. J'ai fait une bêtise, maintenant, laisse-moi la réparer …

\- Comment ? En fuyant comme une criminelle ? Tu ne peux pas partir, on a besoin de toi …

Elle ferma sa valise d'un geste sec, et lui lança un regard plein de colère :

\- A bon ? Pourtant, j'ai bien compris que je n'étais pas le centre du monde …

\- Mais tu es le centre du mien. »

La coupa Drago. Elle se stoppa et le fixa, cherchant une trace de moquerie ou de mensonge, mais elle n'y trouva que de la sincérité. Bouleversée par tout, elle laissa échapper le début d'un sanglot, et Drago l'attira contre lui. Elle s'accrocha à sa chemise et se blottit contre lui, cherchant un peu de réconfort après les dures journées qu'elle avait vécues. Drago la garda dans ses bras et l'emmena se coucher.

.

Après s'être calmée, elle chuchota comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'entende :

« - Je voulais juste aider Pansy …

\- Je sais. On voulait tous l'aider. Et c'est ce que tu as fait …

\- Mais j'ai mis tout le monde en danger …

L'homme caressa ses cheveux :

– Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant, repose-toi, tu as besoin de forces …

Dans un état semi-conscient, à deux doigts de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, Ginny chuchota en tremblant :

\- Tu sais, le centre de mon monde, c'est toi. Si je te perds, c'est tout mon monde qui tombe … Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes …

Et alors que la jeune femme se perdait dans les méandres oniriques de son cerveau, il lui répondit :

\- Je ne partirai jamais. Jamais. Tu es ma vie à présent. »

Il embrassa son front, et se laissa bercer par le calme incroyable de la maison.

.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, Ginny était épuisée. Les mauvaises journées se multipliaient ces derniers temps, elle devait l'avouer. Mais elle sourit quand elle vit que Drago lui avait préparé un bon dîner, et qu'il avait même allumé des chandelles. Quand il l'aperçu, il sourit :

« -Coucou ma chérie ! Pansy est de baby-sitting chez ton frère ce soir, j'en ai profité pour nous préparer une bonne soirée ! Bain ou repas d'abord ?

La jeune femme soupira de plaisir. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin après cette journée éreintante. Depuis qu'elle avait repris le travail, Drago était aux petits soins avec elle, et ne manquait jamais de la combler d'amour et de bonheur avec ses petites attentions. Elle opta pour le dîner en premier, et ils s'installèrent à table où un plat de spaghetti bolognaise fumait. Ginny but une gorgée d'eau – ils avaient tous les deux décidés de boire un peu moins – et demanda :

– Alors, comment était ta journée ? Il y a encore eu du retard sur les projets du Square Grimmauld ? Et les travaux pour l'immeuble, ça avance ?

– Oui, malheureusement, je suis entouré d'incapables qui n'arrivent pas à faire des projets qui tiennent debout … Les ouvriers ont commencé à faire notre étage, le rez-de-chaussée est fini. Je pensais aller y faire un tour ce week-end, pour voir comment ça avance, tu pourrais venir. Et toi, tu as été au tribunal avec Ron aujourd'hui, non ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et fit la moue :

– J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas convaincu le juré. Mon adversaire les a convaincus que j'étais une avocate manipulatrice, et j'ai perdu en crédibilité. Je ne suis pas sûre de gagner ce procès, mais tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je m'en fou un peu …

– Chang est une idiote. Il y a une époque où elle ne faisait pas autant la fière …. Tu as fini ?

Constata-t-il avec satisfaction, lui qui n'était pas très bon cuisinier. Ginny sourit en hocha la tête, avant de se lever en s'étirant :

\- Je suis épuisée … Et si on allait se le prendre, ce bain ? »

L'homme blond la suivit en souriant, tant pis pour la vaisselle. Avec délice, le couple plongea dans l'eau chaude et pu se décontracter un peu. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un moment aussi calme à eux. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps, ils n'avaient pas une seule seconde à eux, et le temps filait à une vitesse folle. On était déjà en Mars, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et c'était comme si c'était hier que Ginny voyait Drago passer la porte de son bureau pour la supplier de la défendre parce qu'il était innocent. Merlin, s'ils s'étaient douté de la tournure que prendraient les événements !

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il ne se passe pas beaucoup d'action, mais je vous promet qu'il y aura beaucoup plus d'actions, de nouvelles affaires et plein de choses :D**

 **A vendredi :)**


	17. Chapitre 17

**H** **ello tout le monde !**

 **Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un chapitre que j'adore !**

 **Au programme : pour ceux qui ont lu MIMA, vous vous souvenez peut-être de la première sortie de Drago avec Ginny pour un gala de charité, où on rencontre pour la première fois l'ex de Drago, l'adorable Angela, et où Harry est surpris avec Hermione par Ginny ? Ou encore de la première sortie en tant que faux couple de Ginny et Drago ? Et bien, c'est repartit pour un tour, puisque notre fine équipe est de sortie :D**

 **Au programme : des essayages (ça reste des filles ^^), une Pansy qui se remet en scelle, et un Drago et une Ginny qui j'espère, vous feront rire à la fin du chapitre ;)  
**

 **22thOctober: Bien qu'Eléanore ne soit pas un personnage 'principal', elle va être très proche de Ginny et Pansy, et aura même deux ou trois arc d'intrigue qui lui seront entièrement dédiés (dont un qui va très vite arriver, avec un malade mental, et beaucoup plus tard, avec un dealer de drogue ...), mais c'est vrai qu'Ellie aura une place bien moins centrale que Pansy, même si je vais pas mal développer son personnage au fils des chapitres, et que je me suis aussi attachée à elle ^^ **

**MiniLouveMalfoy:** **Moi, ça ne me dérange pas que tu dises à chaque fois que tu adores :D J'aime bien quand Drago est tout chou avec Ginny, je trouve qu'il apporte un côté plus posé et calme à notre Ginny qui a vraiment un caractère de feu ^^ Merci beaucoup en tout cas, et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : les mondanités du monde sorcier**

Lorsqu'elle rentra à la maison, Pansy et Drago remarquèrent tout de suite le sourire de Ginny, et sans même qu'ils n'aient besoin de lui demander, elle annonça :

« - Chang a retiré sa plainte. Elle s'est même excusée, et nous a demandé de seulement la prévenir à l'avance si on voulait écrire quelque chose sur elle. Elle n'a même pas voulu qu'on lui dédommage les frais d'avocat ! Ça me soulage, j'ai vraiment d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment … Je vais prendre un bain !

La jeune femme disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue dans la salle de bain, et Pansy fronça les sourcils :

– C'est bizarre quand même de la part de Chang …

Elle lança un regard à Drago pour lui demander son avis, et s'exclama à la vue de son air désintéressé :

– C'est toi ! Tu as convaincu Chang de retirer sa plainte ! Ne me dis pas le contraire, je reconnais cet air de ne pas y toucher ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Le blond sourit et haussa les épaules :

– Chang n'est pas toute blanche. Tu te souviens en cinquième année, quand on a rejoint la brigade d'Ombrage ? Ben, Cho a fait des trucs pas très beaux, et pas si loin de ce que Ron et Ginny ont écrit. Je suis simplement allé la voir pour lui rappeler que je sais ce qu'elle a fait. Mon simple témoignage aurait pu non seulement lui faire perdre le procès, mais peut-être même la pousser dans d'interminables procédures …

Pansy le regarda, suspicieuse, et finit par lâcher :

– Pourquoi tu n'as pas témoigné alors ? Ginny aurait gagné son procès et serait contente.

– Pansy, s'il y a bien quelque chose que Ginny m'a appris, c'est que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance et que ça ne sert à rien de faire souffrir les gens pour le plaisir. Elle m'en aurait voulu de mettre Chang dans le pétrin, même si elle la déteste depuis toujours.

La brunette lança un regard à la salle de bain, et demanda intriguée :

– Mais qu'a bien pu faire Cho Chang de si terrible ? »

Drago se contenta d'hausser les épaules et dans un sourire, se détourna. Cela appartenait au passé, et resterait entre lui et Cho. Il n'avait qu'une seule parole, même avec les gens qu'il n'appréciait pas. Un Malfoy a quand même son honneur.

.

Eléanore grimaça et reposa la robe sur le portant. Ginny se tourna vers elle et demanda :

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a celle-ci cette fois-ci ?

La jeune femme blonde fit la moue :

– Elle est trop moulante, on va voir mes bourrelets de grossesse, c'est pas très sexy …

Ginny soupira, et Pansy apparue entre deux rayons, toute excitée, en tenant une dizaine de robes dans chaque main :

\- Quoi, toi, avoir des bourrelets ? Dans ce cas t'as pas dû voir la cellulite sur mes cuisses et mes grosses fesses, et les mannequins sont obèses ! Essaie ça, et ne discute pas !

Elle la poussa dans une cabine d'essayage avec une dizaine de robes, sans qu'Eléanore ne puisse protester. Les trois jeunes femmes étaient coquettes, c'était indéniable, mais chacune à leur façon. Autant Ginny, surtout depuis qu'elle était avocate, et encore plus depuis qu'elle était avec Drago, aimait avoir un look de working girl à la fois sexy, sophistiqué et femme fatale, autant Eléanore était du genre plus simple et spontanée, belle au naturelle, qu'un rien n'habille. Quant à Pansy, depuis qu'elle s'était remise, elle était une vraie fashionista girly, toujours perchée sur des talons, et elle recommençait à peine à suivre les tendances. D'ailleurs, elle avait insisté pour aller chez le coiffeur après leur petite séance de shopping.

Eléanore sortit de la cabine avec une première robe, beaucoup trop grande au niveau du décolleté en V, et trop longue aussi, sans parler du rouge sang qui jurait avec sa peau rose. Pansy ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit, lui faisant enchaîner les robes de soirée trop moulantes, trop grandes, trop moches ou toujours trop quelque chose au goût des jeunes femmes. Finalement, Ginny proposa d'essayer de trouver quelque chose pour Eléanore, ce que la jeune femme blonde accepta avec soulagement. Ginny farfouilla dans le magasin, et finit par revenir avec quelques tenues qu'Eléanore enfila. La première était une combinaison rouge, avec des manches longues et un décolleté dans le dos. Eléanore se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise, mais la couleur n'allait pas. Elle en passa alors une avec un décolleté devant, blanche brodée de sequin, mais la coupe n'allait pas non plus. Finalement, elle en essaya une blanche, avec un décolleté plongeant mettant sa poitrine de jeune maman en valeur, et avec un dos nu à ficelle. La combinaison ne mettait pas trop ses formes en avant et mettait ses atouts en valeur, tout en la faisant se sentir bien. Pansy dénicha une paire d'escarpins pointus noirs avec le bout doré qui était parfaite. Elles avaient enfin trouvé la tenue d'Eléanore pour le gala de charité annuel qui avait lieu au Palais des Congrès.

.

Sans même se concerter, les deux femmes s'exclamèrent :

« - La bleu et grise !

Satisfait de ne même pas avoir eu besoin de demander, Drago essaya de nouer sa cravate, et Ginny soupira et finit par venir l'aider à se dépatouiller. Le couple se sourit amoureusement, puis se tourna vers Pansy en riant :

\- On se croirait un an auparavant, sauf que Pansy est à la place de Ron !

\- Pansy, tu es sublime !

S'exclama Ginny, ce qui fit sourire la brune qui abordait à présent un sublime dégradé et une mèche, ses yeux bleus étant mis en valeur par un smoky eyes. La brune portait un ensemble en daim rouge sang, comprenant un top crop, et une jupe taille haute asymétrique courte devant et longue derrière, sans oublier la magnifique paire d'escarpins noirs que Ginny lui avait choisi. Souriante, elle lui répondit :

– Merci, mais tu plaisantes, à côté de toi, j'ai l'air d'une débutante !

Drago regarda sa montre, et avant que Ginny ne continue dans ce qu'il appelle « le cycle de flatterie mutuelle féminine », il intervint :

– Il faudrait peut-être y aller, Ron et Eléanore vont nous attendre sinon ... »

.

Tous trois transplanèrent, avant de rejoindre Ron et Eléanore dans une voiture pour aller jusqu'au Palais de Congrès. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Ron et Drago sortirent et tendirent la main pour aider les trois magnifiques jeunes femmes à sortir de la voiture. Il y avait encore plus de paparazzi que l'année précédente, et ils ne ratèrent pas une miette de cette arrivée, se détournant même de Potter et Granger – qui portait une vulgaire robe rouge brodée, démodée. Sur leur passage, ils entendirent des cris et les paparazzis soufflaient les mots « d'avant-gardiste », « d'équipe explosive » ou encore de véritable « raz-de-marais du style ». Ginny attirait tous les regards avec son ensemble tailleur noir en velours, et son décolleté plongeant jusqu'au nombril, puisqu'elle portait sa veste blazer à même la peau, ce qui la rendait terriblement femme fatale et sexy. Finalement, Drago attrapa Ginny par les hanches, et alors qu'Eléanore et Ron, et Pansy de son côté, répondaient déjà à quelques questions des journalistes, le couple s'arrêta devant un journaliste ravi :

« - Miss Weasley, Monsieur Malfoy, quelle arrivée fracassante ! Miss Weasley, vous êtes sans aucun conteste la reine de la soirée ! Mais quelle classe !

Rougissant, Ginny remercia le journaliste, qui demanda alors :

\- Il y a de nombreuses rumeurs qui disent que vous allez ouvrir votre propre agence, est-ce vrai ?

\- C'est un projet en cours, nous y travaillons et nous espérons pouvoir le réaliser pour aider tous ceux qui en ont besoin …

Répondit Drago en souriant.

\- D'autres rumeurs parlent d'un prochain mariage entre vous, c'est dans vos projets ? »

Le couple rit, et affirma qu'ils n'en n'étaient pas encore là, et ils rentrèrent avec les autres invités.

.

Comme l'année précédente, la salle était magnifique et grouillait d'invité de renom du monde magique. Avec joie, Ginny s'exclama :

« - Regardez, c'est Percy et Audrey !

Ils s'élancèrent vers le couple et le saluèrent. Audrey et Percy étaient eux-aussi invités en tant que personnes importantes du Ministère de la magie, surtout depuis que Percy menait une campagne visant à l'introduire en tant qu'homme politique, et par la suite à lui permettre d'éventuellement devenir ministre de la magie. Ginny, Pansy et Drago se dirigèrent alors vers d'autres invités, alors qu'Eléanore et Ron s'avancèrent vers le buffet. Impressionnée, Eléanore demanda :

« - Alors, c'est à ça que ça ressemble, une soirée mondaine ?

\- Oui, c'est assez impressionnant. T'imagine, ça fait un an qu'on s'est rencontré ! Si Lavande Brown ne m'avait pas proposé d'aller à une autre soirée, je ne t'aurais sûrement jamais rencontré …

La jolie blonde déposa un baiser sur la joue du rouquin et glissa sa main dans la sienne :

\- Il y a parfois des choses qu'on ne maîtrise pas … regarde ta sœur, personne n'aurait misé une seule mornille sur Malfoy pour la rendre heureuse. Et Parkinson … »

Ron lança un regard à sa sœur, qui riait avec Drago, leur main tendrement entrelacée, et il sourit.

.

De leur côté, Drago et Ginny discutaient avec des médicomages, quand Potter et Granger se joignirent à eux. Très poliment, et réellement enjouée, Ginny lança :

« - Harry, Hermione, je suis contente de vous voir ! Cette soirée est magnifique, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Moins à l'aise qu'elle, Hermione répondit :

\- Oui ... C'est vrai qu'ils ont mis le paquet cette année …

\- Tu es magnifique ce soir, Ginny.

Rajouta Harry, sans pour autant provoquer Drago, il l'avait dit comme tout le monde l'avait constaté, et Drago répondit sincèrement :

\- Granger est très en beauté également ce soir. »

Gênés et n'ayant plus rien à se dire, les deux couples se séparèrent.

.  
De son côté, Pansy ne put se retenir de rire à la blague de Jack O'Malley, un charmant irlandais à la chevelure digne des Weasley et à l'humour aussi ravageur que son charme. Reprenant contenance, Pansy demanda :

« - Je crois que vous n'avez pas mentionné ce que vous faîtes dans la vie …

L'homme au sourire parfait lui proposa une nouvelle coupe de champagne avant de répondre :

\- Il se trouve que j'exerce le beau métier d'avocat …

\- Ho, comme Ginny !

Coupa la brune. L'homme la regarda surpris et lui demanda :

\- Vous connaissez la célèbre Ginny Weasley ?

\- Il se trouve que Ginny m'a récemment aidé dans une … sale affaire disons … et je vis chez elle en attendant de trouver un logement. En fait, je suis une vieille amie de Drago, nous étions à Poudlard ensemble … Vous avez déjà affronté Ginny au tribunal ?

\- Ha, je vois, vous êtes donc de vieilles connaissances … Non, je n'ai pas eu la chance – ou le malheur d'après sa réputation – de l'affronter au tribunal. En fait, je suis spécialisé dans le droit des mineurs. Je m'occupe principalement des droits des enfants, mais aussi des crimes des enfants …

Reposant sa coupe, Pansy saisit le bras qu'il lui proposait et demanda, très intéressée :

\- Ho, alors vous aidez les enfants qui ont des problèmes ? C'est très héroïque de votre part ... »

Ils s'éloignèrent de la grande salle de réception pour discuter plus tranquillement.

.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte du petit appartement de Ginny – et Drago – sur la pointe des pieds et en tenant ses talons à la main pour ne pas faire de bruit et réveiller ses habitants, Pansy ne s'attendait pas à voir le couple l'attendant, les yeux cernés, et visiblement en colère. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de les interroger sur leur présence si matinale, que Drago explosa :

« - Mais par la barbe de Merlin, où étais-tu ? On s'est inquiété, on a passé toute la nuit à t'attendre, sans savoir ni où tu étais ni avec qui !

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et souffla :

\- Je suis une grande fille !

\- Mais tu aurais pu nous prévenir! On n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ! Avec qui t'étais ?

Protesta Ginny, visiblement fatiguée. Pansy posa ses talons et croisa les bras :

\- J'étais avec Jack O'Malley, satisfaite ?

\- Qui c'est, ce Jack O'Malley ?

Demanda Drago, l'air renfrogné et passablement agacé. A son tour agacée, Pansy balança :

\- Jack O'Malley, avocat spécialiste des mineurs sorciers, irlandais, de bonne famille, ancien Poufsouffle, quatre ans de plus que nous, il habite pas très loin de chez Bill et Fleur, mais il a aussi un appartement ici, à Londres. C'est fini cet interrogatoire ?

\- Non. Où étais-tu cette nuit ?

Demanda sèchement Drago, ce à quoi répondit Pansy :

\- Il y avait une fête foraine dans le sud de Londres, on y est allé.

\- Toute la nuit ?

Demanda Ginny en haussant les sourcils, sceptique.

\- Non, après on est allé boire un verre à son hôtel.

\- Et vous … ?

\- Peut-être, et si c'était le cas, j'aurai pris mes précautions pour ne pas tomber enceinte. C'est bon papa et maman, je peux aller prendre une douche ou l'interrogatoire continue ? »

La brunette fila dans la salle de bain, alors que le couple soupira. Finalement, Drago se tourna vers Ginny et demanda :

« - Tu crois que j'ai été trop dure avec elle ?

\- Non, on s'inquiète pour elle, c'est normal. Elle est encore fragile … »

Ils sourirent et se trouvèrent stupide d'avoir agi comme ça. Après tout, c'était une bonne nouvelle si Pansy recommençait à sortir avec des hommes, ça ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était le chapitre "gala de charité", il y en aura d'autres (environ une fois par an ^^) mais pas avant un moment ...  
**

 **C'était le dernier chapitre de l'année, puisque je ne pourrai pas poster la semaine prochain, mais je reprends du service la première semaine de janvier :D**

 **Un peu aperçu de ce qu'il vous attend : une accusation de plagiat contre Georges et Ron, un rencard pour notre petite Pansy, une potentielle grossesse, une rupture, une dispute, et un rêve complètement délirant ! Mais qui sont les couples concernés ?  
**

 **Bonnes fêtes à tous ! :D**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Hello :)**

 **Tout d'abord, bonnes fêtes à tous :D**

 **J'espère que les fêtes se sont bien passées :)**

 **Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère, sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ;)**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy** **: Oui, j'avais envie de donner ce côté un peu "parents" à Drago et Ginny avec Pansy, je trouvais ça drôle et que ça collait bien :) Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter, j'ai commencé à rédiger le chapitre 70 et l'histoire est presque finie (côté rédaction ^^)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : rencart et plagiat**

Dans un immense fracas, tous les cartons du rayon tombèrent sur Pansy, la faisant pousser un juron. Georges sortit la tête de son laboratoire et demanda :

« - Est-ce que ça va Pansy ?

Émergeant à moitié sonnée, Pansy grogna :

– Oui, c'est rien, je vais ranger tout ce bordel ...

Ron arriva à ce moment-là et lança en regardant les boites par terre :

– Tu devrais les mettre moins en hauteur. C'est bientôt le 1° Avril, c'est la période de l'année où les ventes explosent le plus !

Pansy soupira, et tout en rangeant les boites d'un coup de baguette, demanda :

– Angelina revient quand déjà ?

– Dans trois semaines, elle veut profiter un peu de Fred. Tu as bien vu que notre fils est irrésistible !

Pansy sourit : tous les parents disaient ça, Ron et Eléanore, Bill et Fleur, et même Potter lorsqu'il parlait de sa fille dans les médias. Elle entendit la porte de la boutique s'ouvrir et s'y précipita :

– La boutique est fermée …

Elle fut surprise de voir des employés du ministère, qui lui dirent :

– Miss Parkinson ? Vous êtes employée ici ?

Elle hocha la tête, et ils conclurent :

– Embarquez-moi tout ça. Les Weasley sont à l'arrière de la boutique ?

– Oui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

– Je vais vous demander de me suivre. Nous avons des questions à vous poser, à vous et à vos employeurs ... »

Résignée, elle suivit les hommes, et fut très vite rejoint par Ron et Georges qui ne comprenaient pas plus qu'elle ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Tout ce à quoi ils pensèrent, c'était de contacter Ginny. Elle saurait quoi faire.

.

Ils furent amenés au Ministère, et questionné sur les dernières inventions des frères. Finalement, Ginny arriva en furie – comme à chaque fois qu'on s'attaquait à sa famille – et réclama des explications sur cet interrogatoire surprise. Après plusieurs heures à subir le courroux de la rouquine, les agents du ministère consentirent enfin à lui donner la raison de tout ceci :

« - Miss Weasley, il faut savoir que nous menons notre enquête depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Nous avons reçu une plainte contre vos frères pour plagiats. Il semblerait que vos frères aient trouvé un moyen de voler les idées d'un de leur concurrent. Il s'agit d'un préjudice de plusieurs milliers de gallions ... »

Abasourdie, mais ne se démontant pas pour autant, Ginny exigea qu'on laisse rentrer chez eux ses frères et Pansy, ce que personne n'osa refuser.

.

Dès l'aube, Ginny était sur le pied de guerre, entourée d'Oliver, de Drago, de Pansy et de ses frères. Apparemment, l'enquête remontait à déjà quelques semaines, et le concurrent de Ron et Georges – un certain Monsieur Marcel Upjoy – avait de l'avance sur eux. Excédée, la rouquine s'exclama :

« - Par la barbe de Merlin, vous êtes sûrs de ne pas avoir piqué une ou deux idées à ce Monsieur Upjoy ? C'est quand même étrange que vous ailliez sorti juste avant lui des produits presque identiques mais plus performants …

\- Ginny, on te le répète pour la énième fois, nous ne copions pas sur nos concurrents ! C'est généralement eux qui nous plagie, on leur a pas pour autant fait un procès !

Protesta Georges, très affectait qu'on s'attaque à sa boutique. Ginny soupira et comme à son habitude, organisa sa défense pour le procès – parce que là, c'était sûr qu'il y aurait un procès – comme elle le faisait toujours, c'est-à-dire comme si elle organisait un plan de bataille pour la guerre. Oliver prit congé en soupirant, Ginny lui avait encore demandé de faire l'impossible.

.

Ron rentra alors chez lui où Eléanore l'attendait avec leur fille. Il le devinait à l'expression sur son visage, elle était inquiète. Il coucha sa fille et retrouva la jolie blonde dans le salon, avec un thé chaud :

« - Tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ginny est la meilleure, elle va nous sortir de ce merdier …

– Je sais. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne s'arrête jamais …

Surpris, Ron fronça les sourcils et la serra contre lui :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Tu sais Ron, il vous arrive toujours pleins de choses bizarres à vous, les Weasley. J'ai l'impression que vous attirez le danger …

Le rouquin rit, ce qui surprit la jeune femme, mais il lui expliqua :

– Tout le monde à Poudlard disait qu'Harry attirait les situations délicates et nous poussait à faire des bêtises avec Hermione. Tu as peut-être raison, c'est peut-être moi qui attire les problèmes !

Vexée, Eléanore se leva et alla poser sa tasse dans la cuisine, mais son compagnon la rejoint. Il prit son petit menton dans ses grandes mains, et demanda plus sérieux :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Eléanore ?

– Rien. C'est juste que … des fois, j'ai peur de te perdre … Qu'est-ce que je ferais, moi, si tu disparaissais ? Si un matin, tu partais, et puis que tu ne rentrais plus jamais à la maison ?

Ron l'attira contre lui et la serra doucement, tout en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, il lui chuchota :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien. Je serai toujours là, et tous les soirs je rentrerai voir les deux merveilles de ma vie … Ne pense pas à ces choses-là. »

Essayant de le croire, la jolie infirmière sourit et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il avait raison, elle le savait.

.

Pansy se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, et se tourna vers le couple pour leur demander :

« - Sincèrement, comment vous me trouvez ? Je n'en fais pas trop ? Je n'ai pas trop de maquillage ? Non, laissez tomber, je suis trop moche, je vais annuler …

Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre pour utiliser la chouette de Drago, mais le jeune homme la retint par le bras :

\- Pansy, ne soit pas stupide, tu es magnifique ! Si ce garçon ne succombe pas à ton charme, c'est un idiot !

La jeune femme sourit, et Ginny rajouta :

– Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, tu vas être en retard … et n'oublie pas de nous prévenir si tu ne rentres pas … ou si tu le ramènes ici !

Heureuse, Pansy serra ses deux amis contre elle, avant de filer. A peine avait-elle claqué la porte, que Drago demanda en fixant la porte :

– Tu as les informations ?

– Évidemment, je ne l'aurai pas laissé sortir sinon ! Ce gars est clean. Ses ex n'en disent que du bien, c'est un bon avocat, aucun antécédent louche. La seule infraction qu'il a eue, c'est un excès de vitesse, mais c'était pour l'accouchement de sa sœur. »

Le couple sourit, et retourna à ses activités. Pansy était entre de bonnes mains, ils pouvaient décompresser et profiter de leur soirée.

.

Pansy arriva pile à l'heure dans le petit restaurant moldu où elle avait rendez-vous. Elle entra et on récupéra sa veste, dévoilant sa robe noire mettant subtilement ses formes en valeur, et on la conduisit à sa table, où Jack l'attendait déjà. Quand il la vit, il se leva :

« - Pansy ! Tu es sublime !

La jeune femme, peu habituée aux compliments, rougit et s'installa en souriant. Ils commandèrent très vite, commencèrent à discuter :

– Alors comme ça, tes colocataires t'ont fait un scandale la dernière fois, parce que tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit ?

– Oui. Ils sont assez … protecteurs.

– Et ils n'ont rien dit, pour ce soir ? Ça ne les dérange pas le fait qu'on sorte ensemble ce soir ?

Pansy sourit et bu une gorgée de vin :

– Crois-moi, ils doivent être actuellement en train de lire un dossier complet sur ta vie, contenant les moindres détails gênants, et s'ils avaient le moindre doute sur toi, je ne serai pas là ... »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux de stupeurs, et comprit au rire de la jeune femme qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait avoir peur ou en rire comme elle.

En sortant du restaurant, Jack passa son bras sur les épaules de Pansy qui frissonnait de froid, et lui proposa d'aller boire un dernier verre chez lui, ce qu'elle accepta. Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent devant un immeuble moderne, où un portier leur tint la porte. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et montèrent au 47ème étage, où ils arrivèrent directement dans l'appartement. Pansy fut impressionnée : c'était un grand appartement spacieux et lumineux, sans être trop luxueux. La grande baie vitrée donnait une magnifique vue sur la Tamise. Jack l'invita à s'asseoir au bar attenant à la cuisine et lui servit un verre, avant de se servir et de s'installer à côté d'elle :

« - Alors Pansy Parkinson, si tu me racontais ton histoire ?

– Mon histoire ? Je te l'ai dit, je suis …

– Non pas cette histoire, celle que tout le monde connaît. Je te parle des raisons qui font que tu vis chez un couple d'ami qui surveille tes fréquentations, que tu travailles comme vendeuse, et que personne ne sait quoi que ce soit sur toi depuis la guerre. C'est comme si tu avais disparue …

Pansy avala son verre, mal à l'aise, et plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus, avant de se détourner. Conscient que le sujet semblait sensible pour la jeune femme, Jack s'excusa :

– Pardon, c'est peut-être indiscret, je n'aurai pas dû …

– Non, ça va. C'est vrai, c'est bizarre comme situation. La vérité n'est pas très glorieuse … après la guerre, j'étais ruinée et je suis partie me trouver un mari en Italie. Je suis tombée … sous la coupe d'un homme mauvais, qui était … violent. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir quand il y a quelques mois je suis rentré ici demander de l'aide à Drago et Ginny. Ils m'ont aidé à m'en remettre, Ginny et Eléanore ont même risqué leur vie pour moi.

L'homme saisit sa main et lui demanda :

– Il s'agit de Ernesto Divangelo, n'est-ce pas ?

Pansy hocha seulement la tête, le souffle lui manquant pour parler. D'un coup de baguette, Jack mit de la musique, et tendit la main à Pansy :

– Miss Parkinson, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?

La brunette sourit et attrapa sa main. Ils dansèrent langoureusement durant un moment, et finalement Jack demanda :

– Serait-ce indécent si je vous embrassais … ?

Pansy sourit :

– Il faudrait essayer pour voir ... »

L'homme roux se pencha sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement. Pansy fut tout d'abord déstabilisée, mais finit par répondre au doux baiser de Jack.

.

Ginny se servit du café, et en proposa à ses invités. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'ouverture du procès de ses frères, et même si elle était parfaitement prête, elle se sentait nerveuse – c'était la première fois qu'elle allait défendre un membre de sa famille au tribunal. Georges, Ron, Angelina et Eléanore étaient là. Ses frères risquaient jusqu'à 5 ans d'emprisonnement et 70 000 gallions – soit 350 000 livres – mais elle n'allait pas les laisser perdre leur commerce comme ça. Molly les attendait déjà au tribunal avec Oliver, et Ginny tenta de se rassurer en se souvenant que ses frères étaient innocents, et que leurs preuves pourraient facilement démontrer que ce Monsieur Upjoy était tout aussi capable d'avoir plagié ses frères. Alors que le petit groupe allait partir pour le tribunal, ils furent surpris de voir Pansy rentrer, toujours sur la pointe des pieds, ses talons à la main. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, Ginny demanda, en faisant sursauter la brunette :

« - On peut savoir d'où tu rentres ?

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :

– Je t'ai envoyé une chouette hier ! J'étais ... sortie.

– Avec Jack O'Mallay ?

– Peut-être bien. Vous n'allez pas être en retard pour le tribunal ?

Ginny soupira en regardant sa montre, et alors qu'elle attrapait sa veste et encourageait sa famille à faire de même, elle rajouta :

– Tu t'en sors bien pour cette fois !

Alors que la tribu rousse sortait de l'appartement, Pansy lança en tirant la langue :

– Promis maman, je serai sage et je ne ferai pas de bêtises avec le monsieur ! »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel alors que ses frères, sa belle-sœur et Eléanore pouffaient.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :D**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette accusation de plagiat ? Et d'Eléanore ? Et de Pansy ? Et oui, Drago et Ginny ne sont pas prêts de laisser Pansy ^^**

 **Je vous retrouve pour la suite - qui s'annonce vraiment explosive ! - vendredi ! :D**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Hello !**

 **Je vous retrouve pour un chapitre un peu ... chaotique, mais qui j'espère, vous donnera envie de lire la suite ;) et ne m'en voulez pas trop aussi ...**

 **Ha, et je vous préviens, le dernier paragraphe est un vrai gros délire ! Non non, je ne plaisante pas, je sais même plus pourquoi je l'ai écrit, surement pour ramener un peu de gaieté dans ce chapitre, mais il est vraiment à prendre au dix-millième degrés, c'est de l'humour ^^**

 **Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy :** **Haha, j'avais même pas fait le rapprochement avec les aristochats (pour ma défense, j'aimais pas trop ce dessin animé ^^), par contre, O'Malley, c'est le prénom d'un docteur dans Grey's Anatomy, d'où mon inspiration X) Et Joyeux Anniversaire en retard du coup :D J'espère vraiment que cette suite te plaira ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : quand tout vacille**

Lorsque les Weasley sortirent du tribunal, ils avaient tous le sourire. Le procès s'était très bien passé. Oliver avait vraiment fait un travail remarquable, et Ginny avait suffisamment semé le trouble pour que les jurés comprennent que ce n'était pas ses frères qui avaient forcément plagiés, que non seulement plusieurs personnes peuvent avoir la même idée en même temps, mais surtout, que Georges et Ron auraient pu être eux les victimes de ce plagiat. Bien sûr, le procès n'était pas terminé, mais la partie adverse avait décidé d'accepter un arrangement à l'amiable, et c'était de loin la meilleure solution. Alors que le clan Weasley s'avançait pour la traditionnelle conférence de presse post-audience, Ginny en tête, leur concurrent, Monsieur Upjoy, les interpella :

« - Hey, Weasley !

Tous les Weasley se retournèrent dans un seul mouvement, et eurent à peine le temps de comprendre qu'un sort filait droit sur Georges, le propulsant plusieurs mètres en arrière. Un second sort envoya Ron sur Eléanore et Ginny, et alors qu'un troisième sort allait partir, Molly s'interposa et lança un _Stupefix_ , immobilisant l'homme, alors que des aurors se précipitaient sur lui pour le neutraliser. Angelina poussa un cri et se jeta sur Georges à terre. Le cri de Molly résonnait encore dans le hall du tribunal quand Ginny reprit ses esprits :

« - PAS-MES-ENFANTS ! »

Les choses s'enchaînèrent très vite. Encore sous le choc, Ginny réalisa à peine qu'elle s'était relevée. Les événements autour d'elle paraissaient flous. Elle vit Ron vaguement se redresser, le visage barbouillé de sang, et aider Eléanore encore sonnée à se relever. Elle entendit Georges gémir de douleur, alors que Molly, encore rouge de colère comme lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait attaquée lors de la bataille finale, serrait son dernier jumeau contre elle. Ginny fit un tour sur elle-même et vit que les aurors emmenaient Monsieur Upjoy, qui semblait sonné. Le pauvre monsieur, ce n'était pas rare que certains supportent mal les procès et certains devenaient même fous lorsqu'ils n'obtenaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Son cerveau s'activa, et elle imagina avec évidence que le Monsieur était peut-être atteint de démence, qu'il avait peut-être des problèmes avec son commerce à cause de la trop grande concurrence, il avait pensé que c'était simplement plus facile de copier ses frères. Et puis un jour, voyant que ça ne suffisait pas, il s'était convaincu que c'était de leur faute, que les Weasley le copiaient lui, parce que c'était plus facile de les accuser de ses problèmes et de faire un procès pour relancer son commerce en évinçant la concurrence. Et là, à la fin de l'audience, il avait fini par exploser. Elle sentit la main de Ron se posait sur son épaule, une forte douleur là où son crâne s'était cogné contre le sol, et Angelina qui lui demandait au loin si ça allait. Elle leva les yeux, confuse, sur Ron, le visage toujours barbouillait de sang et son nez aillant un angle anormal, et sentit le vide et le noir l'aspirer encore fort que la gravité.

.

Arrachant les perfusions de son bras, Ginny repoussa les couvertures et protesta :

« - Je vais bien ! J'ai reçu un coup sur la tête, ce n'est pas grave ! Même Georges et son épaule déboîtée, et Ron et son nez tordu sont déjà rentrés ! »

Drago soupira et fit signe au médicomage que ce n'était pas la peine de la contredire. Celui-ci quitta la pièce, alors que Drago attendait que Ginny se rhabille. Celle-ci enfila sa veste, et attrapa la main de Drago :

« - Est-ce que tu peux m'attendre, je voudrai demander quelque chose aux infirmières …

L'homme blond hocha la tête, et la rouquine s'avança vers une infirmière, une petite brune à lunettes, une amie d'Eléanore. Celle-ci releva les yeux de sa paperasse, et demanda souriante :

– Je peux vous aider ?

– Oui. Je suis Ginny, la belle-sœur d'Eléanore …

– Oh oui, Eléanore m'a souvent parlé de toi !

Elle se leva et Ginny, confuse et hésitante, chuchota :

– Je … on m'a fait des prises de sang à mon arrivée, vous avez les résultats ?

La petite dame regarda ses papiers, avant de lui dire :

– Non, malheureusement il faudra attendre un ou deux jours … Mais je peux t'envoyer les résultats dès qu'on les aura ?

Ginny hocha la tête. Elle allait tourner les talons, mais la petite infirmière la retint :

– Il y a quelque chose de particulier à savoir ?

– Non. Merci pour tout. »

.

Ginny rejoint Drago qui l'attendait, et ils rentrèrent ensemble à l'appartement. La première chose que fit Ginny, c'est prendre une longue douche bien chaude afin de soulager ses membres endoloris. Ce qu'il s'était passé au tribunal, ça avait été plus de peur que de mal, mais elle était quand même encore sous le choc. Mais ses frères allaient bien, et c'était le plus important pour elle. Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule préoccupation qui tournait dans sa tête. Encore en peignoir, elle s'installa sur le canapé, où Drago lui apporta une tasse de thé fumante. Il passa son bras sur ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, il soupira :

« - Tu sais, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. Tout va bien maintenant …

– Je sais. Je vais bien.

Drago débarrassa la tasse vide de la rouquine et retourna s'asseoir à ses côtés :

– Tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse ?

Ginny leva les yeux vers lui, et se tordit les mains :

– Tout à l'heure, à l'hôpital, on m'a posé des questions. Et c'est là que je me suis aperçue que …

Elle hésita, lui lançant un regard anxieux, et face à l'impatience de Drago, elle finit par lâcher :

– Ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas eu mes règles … je crois que … il est possible que … je sois enceinte. »

.

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, Eléanore se leva :

« - Reste là, j'y vais.

Ron lui sourit et continua de bercer sa fille, alors que la jolie blonde descendit les escaliers pour ouvrir la porte. Elle referma son peignoir pour paraître un minimum dans une tenue correcte, même s'il était déjà tard, et ouvrit la porte. Surprise, elle demanda :

« - Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à cette heure-ci ? Tout va bien ?

La rouquine secoua la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes, et comme une adolescente, se jeta dans ses bras :

– Merlin Eléanore, tout va mal !

La blonde la fit entrer et s'asseoir, alors qu'elle remontait prévenir Ron de la visite tardive de sa frangine. Le couple coucha le bébé, et descendit rejoindre Ginny qui avait les yeux gonflés.

– Ginny, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La jolie rouquine leva les yeux sur son frère :

– J'ai rompu avec Drago … et … et …

– Il t'a fait du mal ? Tu veux que je prévienne Georges et Bill ? Tu veux qu'on …

– Non. C'est moi qui ai rompu. Drago n'a rien fait de mal …

.

Eléanore lui tendit une boite de mouchoirs et demanda :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ?

– Je … je crois que je suis enceinte …

– Mais c'est super !

S'exclama Eléanore, avant de se raviser en voyant Ron lui faire signe que non, de la tête. Ginny se moucha de nouveau :

– C'est exactement ce qu'a dit Drago quand je lui ai dit. Et c'est bien ça le problème ! Drago, il veut des enfants, avec moi, il veut … pleins de choses … mais je n'en veux pas … Je suis une personne horrible !

S'exclama-t-elle mélo-dramatiquement, alors que Ron venait la prendre dans ses bras.

– Chut, ça va aller Ginny … Écoute, tu vas rester ici quelques jours, tu vas te reposer, et tout ira mieux, d'accord ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça, et Eléanore alla lui chercher une couverture pour dormir sur le canapé. Ron eu à peine le temps de la poser sur les épaules de sa sœur, que celle-ci s'endormit, épuisée.

.

Lorsque Pansy entra, elle trouva l'appartement vide, ce qui était étrange, mais Ginny et Drago étaient sûrement partis au travail. Elle en profita pour prendre une longue douche. Depuis l'incident du tribunal, la boutique était fermée, accordant à Pansy une semaine de congé bien méritée. Elle adorait travailler à la boutique, mais c'était quand même mieux de sortir avec Jack. Jack, quand elle pensait à lui, son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des vrilles et son estomac se tordait comme si on lui jetait un sort. Elle ne voulait pas encore parler de sentiments, non, c'était trop, ils ne se fréquentaient que depuis quelques semaines, mais elle sentait qu'elle était prête à construire quelque chose de sérieux et de concret avec lui. Parce qu'elle se sentait en sécurité, et bien avec lui, et qu'elle avait envie de reprendre sa vie en main. Elle passa un jogging et s'installa sur le canapé, après avoir sorti la liasse de papier de son sac à main. Elle regarda les différents prospectus qu'elle avait trouvés au Ministère. C'était à propos de la reprise d'étude, des formations pour les personnes comme elle, sans diplômes ni expériences, et c'était une bonne chose, et surtout une chance qu'elle soit tombée sur une connaissance qui lui avait passé ces informations. Elle était en train de se demander quelles études l'intéresseraient, quand Drago entra dans l'appartement. Pansy n'y prêta pas attention, jusqu'à ce que Drago se plante devant elle, un carton à la main, et lui demande :

« - Tu diras à Ginny qu'elle peut revenir chez elle, j'ai pris mes affaires.

– Mais … mais … tu vas quelque part ?

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard triste et posa son carton sur la table basse :

– Oui, j'ai pris une chambre d'hôtel. Tu pourras venir me voir si tu veux …

– Mais … pourquoi ? Drago, qu'est-ce qui se passe, je ne comprends pas …

Drago récupéra son carton sur la table, et ouvrit la porte pour sortir :

– Ginny m'a plaqué. Apparemment, nous n'avons pas les mêmes projets d'avenir. S'il te plaît, dis-lui bien que j'ai toutes mes affaires, que je ne repasserai pas.

Pansy sauta sur ses pieds et sortit derrière Drago :

– Et c'est tout ? Tu vas juste partir et tourner la page, comme si cette fille n'en valait pas la peine ?

Le blond soupira et se retourna vers sa meilleure amie de toujours :

– Ginny vaudra toujours la peine que je me batte pour elle. Mais elle ne veut pas les mêmes choses que moi, elle n'envisage même pas qu'on passe notre vie ensemble. Tu as bien vu, ça fait presque un an qu'on doit déménager, et on en est où ? Nul part. Crois-moi, c'est une cause perdue. Je suis désolé Pansy. »

Il transplana, alors que Pansy était sous le choc. Comment ça, Ginny ne voulait pas vivre avec lui ? Elle ne pouvait pas croire ça. Et puis, pourquoi était-il désolé ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, et elle n'avait rien à lui pardonner.

.

Les lumières s'allumèrent, et le public poussa un cri de joie quand la présentatrice annonça :

« - Et maintenant, en exclusivité, j'ai l'immense honneur d'accueillir Monsieur Drago Malfoy !

Drago apparut, les traits un peu tirés mais souriant, et après avoir salué la présentatrice de sorcière-vision, il s'installa dans le fauteuil où il avait déjà si souvent été. Tout de suite, la présentatrice l'interrogea sur le sujet du moment :

– Bien, je crois que vous savez quelle est la question que tout le monde se pose, alors je vais vous la poser : il paraît que vous avez rompu avec Ginny Weasley, est-ce vrai ?

– Eh bien, malheureusement, les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on le voudrait. C'est vrai, Ginny et moi ne sommes plus ensemble.

Le public lâcha un « Ho » de compassion, et la présentatrice, sans perdre son sourire, demanda :

– Mais vous l'aimez toujours ?

– Évidemment, mes sentiments pour Ginny n'ont pas disparu parce qu'on est plus ensemble.

– Vous semblez toujours très amoureux …

– En effet, je suis toujours très amoureux de Ginny, et cette séparation me rend très malheureux. Mais vous savez, je veux que Ginny soit heureuse, et si c'est mieux pour elle que je ne sois pas dans sa vie, alors ça me va. Ce qui me rendrait plus malheureux, c'est qu'elle soit malheureuse, même si on est ensemble, je ne pourrai pas le supporter … »

Le public, attendri, chuchota, et la présentatrice en profita pour lancer une première publicité.  
Après cette courte interruption, la présentatrice résuma ce qu'il s'était passé avant la pub, et lança alors à Drago :

« - Nous avons parlé de vos sentiments. Mais à présent, parlons plus concrètement : une question brûle les lèvres du public, voulez-vous assouvir la curiosité du public ?

Se prêtant au jeu, Drago accepta en souriant, et la présentatrice lui demanda alors :

– Très sérieusement, vous avez eu la chance de sortir avec Ginny Weasley, qui a été auparavant mariée à Harry Potter. Nous connaissons tous votre réputation et celle d'Harry Potter, alors objectivement, d'après votre expérience avec Ginny, selon vous, qui est le meilleur coup de vous deux ?

La question fit sourire Drago :

– Objectivement, si nous regardons la situation en face : avant Ginny, je n'ai eu que très peu de relations sérieuses, beaucoup de coups d'une nuit, plusieurs mannequins, alors que Potter a eu une femme, et a engrossé sa secrétaire, une naïve adolescente de 19 ans aveuglée par la popularité du héros. Vous vous posez vraiment la question ?

Le public accompagna l'animatrice dans son rire, et celle-ci concéda :

– C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas photo, présenté comme ça ! Alors vous affirmez être un meilleur coup que Potter ?

– Je ne l'affirme pas, c'est un fait. Potter n'était qu'un gamin incapable de satisfaire une vraie femme comme Ginny. Pas moi.

– D'accord d'accord, si vous le voulez bien, j'ai une invité surprise …

Pansy apparue alors, sous les applaudissements, et à peine s'était-elle installé à côté de Drago que la présentatrice demanda :

– Alors Miss Parkinson, vous êtes la meilleure amie de Drago. Pensez-vous qu'il est un meilleur coup que Potter ?

– Évidemment ! Je n'ai pas eu la chance de tester, mais je sais que Drago est l'homme qu'il vous faut ! Si vous entendiez les cris et les gémissements de Ginny quand je vivais avec eux !

S'exclama la brunette. Puis, elle se redressa et s'assit langoureusement sur Drago :

– D'ailleurs, tu pourrais me montrer ce que tu sais faire ... »

Drago tomba du lit en sursautant, ce qui le réveilla. Merlin, quel fichu rêve, du vrai délire !

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à tout ça ? A la rupture ? A l'attaque surprise ? Au rêve complètement dément de Drago ?**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé globalement du chapitre ?**

 **Je me pose une petite question : que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans la suite de l'histoire ? Quand je dis "suite", je ne parle pas uniquement du prochain chapitre, mais de l'histoire en général ...**

 **Bref, en attendant vos petites reviews, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ;)**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Hello !**

 **Je publie un peu en avance, parce que demain, c'est les soldes ! :D**

 **Au programme du jour : le verdict sur la grossesse de Ginny, Drago qui reprend son entreprise en main, beaucoup de Pansy et Jack, et Ron et Ellie qui reçoivent un peu de visite ;)**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy :** **Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai fait réagir, et j'avoue que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer et écrire le rêve, c'était très drôle ^^ Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite de l'histoire, j'ai commencé à rédiger le chapitre 71, donc j'ai assez d'avance pour l'instant ^^**

 **22thOctober : Je crois que j'ai pas eu une de tes reviews ^^ Et je t'assure que non, Jack n'est pas mauvais, mais tu me donnes des idées pour la suite :D Quant à Ernesto, je crains que nous n'en n'entendions plus parler avant très longtemps ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Life is not a long, quiet river**

Elena poussa un cri, avant de rendre son déjeuner sur la veste de sa mère. Eléanore la mit dans les bras de Ginny sans lui demander son avis, et fila se changer. La jeune femme rousse n'avait pas très bien dormi – deux nuits sur le canapé de Ron, ce n'était pas forcément de tout repos – et tenta de calmer les cris de sa nièce. Finalement, l'enfant se calma, attrapa une mèche rousse dans ses petites mains, et finit par s'endormir, alors que Ginny, sans s'en apercevoir, avait commencé à chanter une berceuse. Quand Eléanore redescendit, elle lui tendit une lettre :

« - Tiens, ça vient d'arriver de l'hôpital …

Ginny regarda avec méfiance et peur la lettre, sans pour autant lâcher l'enfant qui dormait dans ses bras. Eléanore s'assit à côté d'elle et posa la lettre sur la table de la cuisine :

– Tu sais, je ne voulais pas d'enfant moi non plus quand je suis tombée enceinte. Enfin, si, mais pas avant des années. Beaucoup d'années en fait. Et je ne voulais pas non plus m'engager avec Ron. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir envie de passer ma vie avec lui, d'avoir des enfants roux, et, tu vois tout ce que je veux dire ?

Ginny sourit, elle voyait très bien ce qu'Eléanore voulait dire. Les deux jeunes femmes se ressemblaient bien plus qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Certes, Ginny avait un caractère et un tempérament fort alors qu'Eléanore était plus douce et posée, mais toutes les deux étaient des femmes modernes, qui voulaient mener de brillantes carrières sans forcément fonder une famille en priorité. Finalement, Eléanore reprit :

– Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre. Quoi qu'il se passe, ce sera formidable et tu sauras faire face à la situation. Parfois, la vie nous réserve de drôles de surprises, de bonnes surprises même.

.

Ginny déposa Elena dans les bras de sa mère, et se saisit de la lettre. Eléanore lui demanda si elle voulait qu'elle reste avec elle, et Ginny préféra ne pas être seule. Avec appréhension, elle ouvrit la lettre et la parcourue des yeux à toute vitesse. Elle reposa la lettre sur la table, et soupira de soulagement :

– Je ne suis pas enceinte. Je souffre d'un dérèglement hormonal à cause du stress, rien de grave.

Eléanore la serra contre elle, en prenant soin de ne pas écraser le petit corps de son bébé :

– Je suis contente pour toi. Je pense que tu devrais le dire à Drago, il doit être angoissé de ne pas savoir …

Ginny acquiesça et rédigea une lettre. Alors qu'Eléanore allait coucher sa fille, Ginny lui dit :

– Tu sais, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais me remettre avec Drago. On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble, on est … trop différent.

– Je sais, c'est à toi de voir ce que tu veux Ginny. Il y a des choix que personne ne peut prendre pour toi. Mais n'oublie pas que la vie nous réserve des surprises, tu ne sais jamais si tu vas tomber amoureuse ou si tes envies vont changer. C'est ce qui fait que la vie est si merveilleuse ! »

La jeune femme rousse sourit et regarda la jolie blonde monter les escaliers avec la si jolie Elena. Elle avait raison, c'est vrai. Mais était-elle prête à envisager sa vie autrement que l'idée qu'elle s'en était faite ces dernières années ? Serait-elle vraiment prête à enfin prendre des risques sans être paralysée par la peur d'être blessée comme elle l'avait été avec Harry ? Elle soupira et finit de rédiger sa lettre, courte, claire et concise, avant de l'envoyer.

.

Poussant sa fille à s'avancer, Miss Fendge junior se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des collaborateurs. Personne ne l'entendit et le brouhaha continua de régner dans la salle de conférence. Miss Fendge soupira, et voyant que Drago venait d'arriver, elle s'avança pour montrer l'exemple à sa fille en disant à voix haute :

« - Silence ! Monsieur Malfoy a quelque chose à vous dire.

Drago la remercia d'un hochement de la tête, et s'avança sur l'estrade :

\- Bien, je dois avouer que je suis … très mécontent de votre travail. Le dernier chantier terminé s'est écroulé même pas deux jours après à cause de mauvais calculs pour les fondations, les secrétaires venues en renfort croulent sous une tonne de travail dont elles ne sont mêmes pas censées faire la moitié, et les projets du Square Grimmauld sont au point mort. Personne n'est foutu de me présenter quelque chose, et c'est inacceptable !

Conscients de l'énervement profond de leur patron, les architectes baissèrent la tête et furent plus attentifs au discours du PDG de l'entreprise :

\- Des mesures strictes et sévères vont être prises. J'ai demandé au ministère d'organiser des audits externes dans l'entreprise. Des têtes vont tomber, croyez-moi. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me prenne pour un idiot ! C'est entreprise, je l'ai bâtie de mes propres mains, et depuis que nous avons des opportunités, vous ne cessez de les laisser passer ! C'est inacceptable.

Drago tenta de reprendre son souffle, et décida de clore son discours :

\- Vous avez intérêts à reprendre le travail, sinon je n'hésiterai pas à licencier. Et je fixe un délai de deux semaines pour présenter les projets du Square Grimmauld. Ceux qui ne seront pas prêts sont d'ores et déjà invités à quitter les locaux. »

.

L'homme d'affaire quitta la salle, suivi de près par les deux Miss Fendge. Miss Fendge senior tendit une bouteille d'eau à son patron :

« - Vous avez été très clair. J'aurai les premiers rapports d'audit d'ici la fin de la semaine, Miss Fendge vous les apportera.

\- Merci Miss Fendge. Miss Fendge Junior, pourriez-vous aller chercher une ébauche des projets du Square Grimmauld auprès des différentes équipes, j'aimerai avoir un aperçu du travail qu'il reste à faire …

\- Bien, tout de suite Monsieur Malfoy …

Dit la jeune femme en s'éloignant. Drago entra dans son bureau et vida la bouteille d'eau. Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Miss Fendge dans son dos – il n'avait pas vu qu'elle l'avait suivi :

\- Vous savez, je suis désolée pour vous et Ginny Weasley. Mais je reste persuadée que cette jeune fille s'apercevra de son erreur tôt ou tard …

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

\- Merci, mais je pense que c'est définitivement fini entre nous. Ginny n'est pas enceinte, et elle ne veut plus me voir. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, vous savez … »

La femme qui commençait à être marquée par le temps sourit, et quitta le bureau pour laisser son patron travailler. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir revoir Ginny.

.

Hésitante, la jeune femme rousse finit par prendre son courage et tourner la poignée de la porte de son appartement pour l'ouvrir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, et constata avec soulagement qu'il était vide. Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle, puis se laissa tomber sur son canapé en soupirant d'aise. Enfin chez elle, son confort lui avait manqué durant ces derniers jours. Elle entendit un bruit dans la salle de bain et sursauta. Saisissant sa baguette, elle s'approcha avec prudence de la porte de sa salle de bain, et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle défonça la porte dans un immense fracas, faisant pousser un hurlement aux occupants de la salle de bain et à Ginny, sans que personne ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Finalement, Ginny baissa sa baguette, et furieuse cria :

« - Non mais ça va pas la tête ? J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

– Mais c'est toi qui es folle ! Tu as défoncé la porte comme une furie ! Et si j'avais été derrière ?

Répliqua Pansy, avant de rougir en se souvenant que Jack n'avait plus sa chemise, et que dans la panique, elle lui avait sauté dessus. Elle tenta de reprendre contenance en se raclant la gorge, et présenta les deux roux :

– Heu, Ginny, je te présente Jack O'Malley, Jack, je te présente Ginny, mon actuelle meilleure amie et également ma folle furieuse logeuse !

Consciente d'en avoir un peu trop fait, Ginny rougit et lui tendit la main :

– Je suis ravie de te rencontrer … et désolée, je ne suis pas toujours comme ça, je suis un peu … à cran cet an-ci.

– Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer moi aussi. Maintenant, je pourrai peut-être remettre ma chemise ?

Les deux jeunes femmes s'excusèrent et sortirent de la salle de bain – dont la porte de travers ne fermait plus tout à fait – pour laisser l'homme se rhabiller. Tout en faisant un thé, Ginny chuchota :

– Traîtresse, tu profites de mon absence pour ramener ton mec ici et faire je ne sais quoi dans ma salle de bain …

– C'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'ai renversé mon café sur sa chemise alors qu'il me raccompagnait, je lui ai proposé d'essayer de la laver ici … mais les sorts de nettoyage ne sont pas mon truc ...

Se justifia la brunette avec une moue boudeuse. Finalement, Jack finit par sortir de la salle de bain, avec une chemise toujours tâchée, et il s'excusa avec de partir. Enfin seules entre filles, Pansy s'exclama :

– Bon, maintenant tu vas m'expliquer le putain de bordel qu'il y a entre Drago et toi ?

Ginny but sa tasse de thé et répondit sans sortir le nez de sa tasse :

\- Il n'y a plus rien entre Drago et moi. C'est juste fini. La discussion est close.

– Merlin, tu vas réellement laisser votre couple …

– Tu ne sais rien de notre couple ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as vécu ici quelques temps avec nous que tu nous connais ! Ça ne te regarde pas ! Maintenant, arrête de me parler de ces conneries, et laisse-moi me reposer, j'ai vécu trois jours avec un bébé de quatre mois, et crois-moi, ça pleure beaucoup un bébé de cet âge-là ! »

Ginny tenta de claquer la porte de sa salle de bain, mais celle-ci ne se ferma pas correctement, et Pansy se retint de rire face à cette sortie fracassante ratée.

En entendant Ginny maugréer, Pansy soupira. Elle était triste de voir ses amis foutre en l'air leur histoire. Elle avait tout misé sur eux. Maintenant, qu'allait faire Ginny ? La foutre dehors et retourner s'occuper des personnes qui ont plus besoin d'aide qu'elle ? Et Drago, il allait recommencer à se foutre en l'air en jouant les solitaires ? Finalement, Pansy décida de se changer les idées en se concentrant sur la recherche des études qu'elle voulait faire.

.

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de la tempe de Ron, avant de se perdre dans son cou, à l'entente de la sonnerie de la porte. Anxieux, il se dirigea vers la porte avec les mains moites, et ouvrit à ses invités, tout en tentant de paraître normal :

« - Monsieur et Madame Branstone, je suis content de vous voir ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Le couple entra et se débarrassa de leurs vestes, alors que Ron appelait Eléanore qui était à l'étage avec leur fille. L'homme, entre la cinquantaine et la soixantaine, avait des cheveux poivre-sel qui faisait largement ressortir ses yeux bleus, alors que la femme, plutôt en fin de quarantaine, arborait encore une superbe chevelure blonde. Il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître les liens de famille quand Eléanore descendit et s'exclama :

– Papa ! Maman ! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir ! »

Elle élança ses parents, et tout de suite la jeune grand-mère réclama à voir sa petite-fille. Ron en profita pour s'échapper et monter chercher sa fille. Lorsqu'il la prit dans son berceau, comme à chaque fois, il ne put s'empêcher d'être attendrie par sa petite fille de presque cinq mois. Elle le fixait toujours avec ses grands yeux bleus – les mêmes que lui, malgré les protestations d'Eléanore affirmant qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle – et quand il la laissait attraper son doigt avec sa toute petite main, elle lui souriait même, ce qui l'emplissait du sentiment d'amour profond. Résigné, il dû laisser ses beaux-parents se saisir de sa précieuse petite fille, et les regarder s'extasier devant la beauté de l'enfant. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas ses beaux-parents, au contraire, ils étaient vraiment adorables. Mais disons plutôt qu'ils étaient un peu hostiles envers Ron. La première fois qu'il les avait rencontrés, c'était pour leur annoncer qu'Eléanore était enceinte suite à un malheureux accident, et ses parents ne l'avaient pas vu d'un très bon œil. Bien que le courant passait très bien avec Molly et Arthur, Kate et Marc Branstone restaient réticents à l'idée que leur seule petite fille passe sa vie avec un vendeur de farces et attrapes âgés de quatre ans de plus qu'elle, et lui faisant un bébé alors qu'elle était si jeune et que sa carrière commençait à peine à être stable. Cependant, et Ron l'avait déjà constaté à de multiples reprises, aucun grands-parents ne pouvait résister à la frimousse d'un bébé, et surtout pas à celle d'Elena !

.

Alors qu'ils prenaient le thé, Ron eu une lueur d'espoir lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. Avec empressement, il alla ouvrir, et eu la mauvaise surprise de découvrir sa sœur et Pansy, en train de se crier dessus comme un couple. Sans même lui dire bonjour, les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent :

« - Évidemment que tu as tort ! Drago est l'homme de ta vie, tu devrais ramper à ses pieds et le supplier de bien vouloir te reprendre après tout le mal que tu lui as fait !

– Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Drago n'est qu'un sale égoïste, jamais je ne m'abaisserai à le supplier, et puis, ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Tu n'as que Drago à la bouche, s'il est si génial que ça, vas-y toi, sors avec lui !

– Là n'est pas la question, et tu le sais très bien ! Tu es en train de gâcher ta vie, et la sienne avec …

Elles s'interrompirent en constatant que Ron avait de la visite, et que cette petite scène n'était pas forcément appropriée. Gênée, Ginny s'excusa :

– Ho, bonjour Monsieur et Madame Branstone, je suis désolée, je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez là …

– Ça ne fait rien Ginny, nous sommes contents de te revoir depuis la dernière fois !

Ginny les salua, et Eléanore leur présenta Pansy comme une amie très proche de la famille, et également l'employée de Ron, le temps qu'elle se remette de ses récents problèmes. Après cela, Ginny s'excusa et demanda à emprunter son frère quelques instants :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore un problème avec Drago ? Ou avec Pansy ?

– Heu, non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, même si Pansy est hystérique à cause de ça … En fait, Lavande Brown est venue à mon cabinet. Il se trouve que sa boutique de prêt à porter pour jeunes sorciers ne marche pas, elle croule sous les dettes … Je pense pouvoir un peu l'aider face aux huissiers, mais je ne m'y connais pas trop en gestion et comptabilité …

Ron souleva sa sœur dans ses bras en lâchant un juron :

– Ho Merlin, qu'est-ce que je t'aime, tu me sauves ! Je trouvais plus de raison valable pour échapper à mes beaux-parents ! J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont essayer de me tuer dans mon sommeil ! Je te jure, je ne tiendrais pas une semaine avec eux ici, mais grâce à toi, j'ai une bonne raison de leur échapper ! »

Ginny sourit, contente d'avoir pu rendre service à son frère, et en même temps de s'être débarrassé d'une affaire à laquelle elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête.

.

Alors qu'elle faisait du shopping, Pansy s'immobilisa devant une boutique de meubles. Elle fixa le reflet d'un homme derrière elle, complètement pétrifiée, et elle se sentit soulagée quand elle s'aperçut que l'homme en question n'était pas Ernesto, bien qu'il lui ressemblât beaucoup. Après que le choc soit passé, elle reprit son chemin et décida d'aller chez Jack. Elle était assez à cran ces derniers temps, pas seulement à cause Ernesto qui la terrorisait toujours en rêve, mais aussi à cause de Ginny et son sale caractère qui faisait comme si Drago n'avait jamais existé, de Drago et sa mauvaise foi qui refusait de tenter quoi que ce soit auprès de Ginny, et c'était sans parler de ses problèmes à elle, à savoir que non seulement elle était incapable de trouver des études qui lui plaisent, mais en plus, elle était complètement coincée avec la seule personne avec qui elle se sentait bien. Le concierge de Jack la salua, et elle prit l'ascenseur. Très vite, elle s'aperçut que Jack n'était pas encore là, et c'était parfait, elle allait pouvoir lui concocter une petite surprise. Elle commença par lui préparer un petit dîner très simple – elle n'avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie, et ses connaissances culinaires se limitaient à ce que Ginny et Drago lui avaient appris durant ces derniers mois – et par dresser une jolie table avec des chandelles. Voyant qu'il ne rentrerait sûrement pas avant encore un moment, elle en profita pour éclairer entièrement l'appartement avec des bougies et semer des pétales de rose sur les sols. Pansy hésita avant de saisir le plus petit paquet de son shopping de l'après-midi. En fait, tout se passait très bien avec Jack, c'était un homme charmant, patient et doux. Le problème venait de Pansy. Elle commençait à avoir de vrais sentiments pour le bel avocat, mais quelque chose la bloquait, quelque chose l'empêchait de se donner entièrement à lui, et ça la frustrait autant que ça devait le frustrer. Cependant, Pansy se résolue à résoudre le problème, et alla se changer.

.

Lorsque Jack arriva dans son appartement, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il posa sa mallette de travail, et ne voyant pas Pansy, s'avança. Soudain, une voix langoureuse attira son attention :

« - Tu veux peut-être … commencer par le désert ?

Il se tourna vers Pansy et il eut l'impression de redevenir un adolescent en la voyant apparaître dans un ensemble complet de lingerie sexy. Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de la coller contre le mur. Pansy gémit contre ses lèvres, tout en retirant la cravate et la chemise de son amant. Elle tendit la main et ouvrit la porte, avant de le pousser vers la chambre. Jack la souleva et l'allongea sur son lit, alors que la jeune femme se tortillait sous lui. Elle bascula sur lui et défit sa ceinture avec avidité. Soudain, le rouquin la stoppa et caressa sa joue :

– Pansy, attend … Tu es sûre que tu en as envie ?

La jeune femme avait l'impression elle-aussi d'être redevenue une adolescente, et de revivre sa première fois. Elle se redressa un peu et caressa le menton mal rasé de l'homme :

– Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à être terrifiée à cause d'un homme qui fait partie de mon passé. Je veux vivre le moment présent, avec toi. »

Elle se pencha et reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en détachant son soutien-gorge, avant de partir à la découverte du corps du roux.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre :D**

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de Ginny et son sale caractère ? Et de Drago en chef d'entreprise ? Et de tous ces personnages qui sont sous pression ? Et Pansy et son amoureux ? :D**

 **Vous pensiez que Ginny était enceinte ? Qu'elle allait se remettre avec Drago ?**

 **Comme je vous l'avais dit, Pansy - et Ellie - prend petit à petit de l'ampleur, que ce soit au niveau de son caractère ou par rapport à sa vie, est-ce que ça vous plait ?**

 **A vendredi ;)**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Hello !**

 **Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau petit chapitre avec ... quelques rebondissements ! J'espère vraiment qu'ils vous plairont, et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis à la fin du chapitre :D**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy :** **et non, malheureusement, Ginny et Drago ne se sont pas remis ensemble, et ça n'arrivera pas non plus aujourd'hui ^^ Et je suis désolée pour ton problème de paramètrage :/ Mais je suis obligée de mettre au moins le rating T, il passera peut-être même à M, parce que même s'il n'y a pas de lemon, il y aura certains passages très chauds, et d'autres un peu violent, donc je préfère prévenir les lecteurs ... Quant à la fin du dernier chapitre, il n'y a pas de lemon, mais c'est quand même très sous-entendu ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : triste train-train routinier**

Ron se pencha sur la table et pointa du doigt un papier :

« - Regarde, là, ce n'est pas normal. L'écriture de ton compte est fausse, il ne devrait pas y avoir ce numéro. Et là, tu as débité, mais tu n'as pas crédité sur l'autre compte. Tu vois, c'est pour ça que tu as des problèmes …

Il se redressa, et constata que Lavande était bien trop occupée à le dévorer du regard plutôt que de l'écouter. Ron soupira : depuis qu'il était arrivé pour l'aider, elle n'avait pas écouté un seul mot. Mais il était bien décidé à l'aider. Lavande ne savait apparemment pas ce qu'était un journal de compte, ni même un inventaire, et il n'était pas étonné de découvrir à quel point elle était endettée. Merlin, comment avait-elle même pu ouvrir sa boutique, alors qu'elle ni connaissait strictement rien. Soudain, la jeune femme se leva et en profita pour agiter son décolleté sous le nez de Ron :

– Alors Ronron, qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles de faire pour me débarrasser de tous ces vilains huissiers ?

Ron déglutit avec difficulté et tenta de ne pas loucher sur son décolleté :

– Je pense que tu devrais liquider ta boutique. Et suivre un stage auprès de commerçant pour apprendre le métier.

– Ho chouette, je pourrai venir apprendre avec toi, à la boutique ?

Ron recula, horrifié à l'idée de devoir supporter son ex – sans parler de la jalousie excessive d'Eléanore – et proposa :

– Non, on a besoin de personne à la boutique … mais il paraît qu'Hanna Abbott a repris le Chaudron Baveur, tu pourrais peut-être lui demander ?

Lavande fit une moue boudeuse, mais son regard reprit rapidement de l'éclat et elle s'approcha de Ron comme s'il était une proie :

– J'ai appris que t'as eu un bébé. Ce n'est pas trop dur d'être père célibataire ? C'est terriblement sexy …

– Je ne suis pas célibataire, la mère de ma fille vit toujours avec moi …

Lavande fit une moue sceptique, avant de poser sa main sur le torse de Ron en le dévorant du regard :

– Ho, vous n'êtes pas fiancés ? En même temps, je te comprends, c'est pas toujours facile après une grossesse, j'imagine ses bourrelets, sa cellulite … tu peux pas rompre avec elle après avoir eu un bébé ….

Presque effrayé par son ex, Ron eu un mouvement de recul. On aurait dit que Lavande n'avait pas mangé depuis des semaines, et elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose, de se jeter sur lui. Il attrapa sa veste et s'excusa :

– Écoute Lavande, j'espère que j'ai pu t'aider. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, contact Ginny. J'aime Eléanore, et elle est de loin la plus belle femme avec laquelle je n'ai jamais été. Elle est magnifique, et toi, tu devrais consulter un psy pour … tes problèmes. Bonne soirée. »

Il s'enfuit presque de la boutique, de peur qu'elle ne le séquestre. Il soupira de soulagement en s'éloignant de la rue commerçante, et en passant devant le Square Grimmauld, il pensa à Drago. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette histoire avec Ginny, mais il était certain de ne pas vouloir y mettre le nez. Alors il pensa à ce que ferait Drago, et il acheta un bouquet de fleurs pour sa sœur, ainsi qu'un magnifique bouquet de roses pour Eléanore, avant d'aller dîner chez Ginny.

.

Ginny rit si fort, qu'elle en eu mal aux côtes. Ron lui racontait tout le cinéma qu'avait fait Lavande pour le draguer, et elle se retenait de pleurer :

« - Sérieusement, elle a cru avoir encore ses chances après toutes ces années ? Mais cette pauvre fille n'arrête jamais ! Elle a toujours été folle de toi !

Ron lança un regard soucieux vers la porte, tout en l'aidant à mettre la table :

– Oui, elle est complètement cinglée. Mais je te préviens, pas un mot à Eléanore !

Peu de temps après, Pansy et Jack arrivèrent. Pansy vivait toujours chez Ginny mais passait énormément de temps chez Jack, surtout depuis que les deux jeunes femmes étaient en désaccord, mais elles avaient décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre durant cette petite soirée. Pansy présenta Jack à Ron :

– Jack, je te présente Ron Weasley, un ami, le frère de Ginny et mon patron également, Ron, je te présente Jack O'Malley …

– Le fameux Jack, celui dont tout le monde parle ! Ravi de vous rencontrer !

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Répondit poliment Jack. Eléanore arriva peu de temps après, avec Elena, et Ron la présenta :

– Jack, je vous présente ma compagne, Eléanore, et ma fille, Elena. Ma chérie, je te présente Jack O'Malley, celui qui fait que Pansy arrive tous les jours en retard …

– Hey !

Protesta cette dernière en riant, alors qu'Eléanore saluait Jack :

– Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, même si ça fait beaucoup de roux dans la pièce …

En effet, seule Pansy et Eléanore n'étaient pas rousses, à croire que les roux attirent les roux. Ils prirent un apéritif, et très vite la discussion tourna autour du boulot :

– J'ai vu ta plaidoirie lors du procès de Maddoff, c'était tout simplement impressionnant ! L'université de droit en Irlande utilise beaucoup tes procès pour former les jeunes étudiants, tu es un modèle et une légende pour eux !

Complimenta Jack, ce qui fit rougir Ginny :

– Ho, c'est gentil, mais je me contente de faire bien mon travail. Enfin, si j'ai encore un travail d'ici les prochaines semaines …

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Demanda Eléanore, tout en se resservant un verre de vin. Ginny lui tendit également le sien :

– Mon patron envisage de fermer définitivement le cabinet. Je sais que j'aurai toujours des clients, mais il va falloir que je crée mon cabinet …

– Et cette histoire de Malfoy & Weasley associés, ce n'était pas ça ton plan ?

Demanda Jack, sans vraiment savoir qu'une association entre Malfoy et les Weasley n'était plus vraiment d'actualité. Ginny soupira :

– Depuis ma rupture avec Drago, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'y penser. Je suppose qu'il faudrait que j'en parle avec lui …

– Et ton déménagement alors, quand est-ce qu'on vous aide toutes les deux à faire vos cartons ?

S'enthousiasma Eléanore pour changer de discussion. Pansy lança un regard gêné à Ginny :

– En fait, Ginny ne déménage plus, puisqu'elle et Drago … mais je pense déménager à la rentrée.

Elle lança un regard à Jack, pour voir s'il avait compris ce que cela voulait dire, mais apparemment, il n'y était pas. Jack était un homme très intelligent, mais il pouvait être aussi très lent à saisir les choses malheureusement. Pour changer définitivement de sujet, Pansy lança :

– Par contre, je vais reprendre mes études ! Je ne sais pas encore vers quelle branche je vais m'orienter, mais je vais décrocher mon diplôme !

– Ho, mais c'est génial ! Alors tu vas démissionner de la boutique ?

Demanda Ron, en repensant à Lavande avec anxiété, mais Pansy secoua la tête :

– Non, en fait je prendrai des cours du soir, comme ça je pourrai toujours travailler durant la journée à la boutique. Il faudra s'arranger pour que j'ai un peu moins d'heures, mais ça sera possible quand Angelina reviendra travailler à la boutique ? »

Demanda-t-elle, ce que Ron lui confirma, soulagé de ne pas avoir à envisager de travailler avec Lavande. La discussion tourna ensuite autour du Quidditch, des derniers ragots, et finalement Elena manifesta sa volonté de rentrer retrouver son berceau, alors les invités s'excusèrent et partirent, laissant à Ginny et Pansy le soin de tout ranger.

.

Il hésita d'abord, puis il sourit en se souvenant qu'il avait eu la même réaction la première fois, tout comme Pansy, et il finit par s'avancer jusqu'à la maison de Ron. Il sonna, et ce fut Oliver qui lui ouvrit :

« - Salut mec, comment tu vas ? Entre, Olivier et Dean se sont déjà jetés sur le buffet !

Drago constata que tout le monde était déjà là, et tout le monde le salua. Ron se dégagea de sa discussion avec Marcus et Georges, et se dirigea vers lui :

– Alors mon vieux, comment ça va ?

– Ça peut aller … disons que j'ai connu mieux, mais ça fait du bien d'être là !

Ron sourit et ils discutèrent du dernier match de Quidditch. Neville arriva plus tard dans la soirée, et s'excusa. Il croisa Drago et demanda :

– Drago, tu pourrais dire à Ginny que Luna aurait besoin de son aide ? Je crois qu'elle a des problèmes, et qu'elle aurait bien besoin d'une amie …

– Je suis désolé Neville, mais Ginny et moi, on est plus ensemble … tu devrais transmettre le message à Ron …

– Ho, pardon, je ne savais pas …

– Ça ne fait rien, on essaie de rester discret.

Drago lui sourit, et retourna se prendre une bière. Il ne savait pas s'il vivait si bien que ça sa rupture avec Ginny. Il travaillait beaucoup – Pansy et Miss Fendge insistaient sur le beaucoup trop -, il sortait de temps en temps boire un verre avec des collègues, et flirtait même quelques fois avec de jolies filles, mais il n'avait l'esprit à rien. C'était comme si son esprit était un immense trou noir. Il sursauta lorsque Georges posa sa main sur son épaule :

– J'ai vu Ginny hier, à la boutique. Elle ne va pas bien elle non plus. Tu lui manques. Tu devrais tenter quelque chose.

– Merci Georges. Mais je crois qu'elle n'est pas encore prête à me parler …

Georges lança un regard à Ron qui riait à gorge déployée avec Neville et Oliver, et rajouta :

– Elle a trop de fierté pour revenir vers toi si tu ne fais pas le premier pas. Depuis Harry … si ce n'est pas toi qui va vers elle et qui met ta fierté de côté, alors … »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, voyant que Drago avait pâli, et s'éloigna pour discuter avec Stan, un ancien collègue de Ron. Drago pensa un moment à ses paroles. Bien sûr que Georges avait raison. La question n'était pas là. Ni même de savoir s'il était prêt à mettre sa fierté de côté pour reconquérir le cœur de Ginny, évidemment qu'il le ferait sans l'ombre d'un doute. Non, la question était de savoir s'il était encore prêt à risquer de se faire briser le cœur par la main de velours de Ginny. Et ça, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter que la jeune femme piétine son cœur et ses sentiments. C'était sans doute ça le problème de leur couple, ce qui n'avait pas marché entre eux : Ginny n'était pas prête à accepter de faire autant de sacrifices que lui. Ironie du sort, il savait pourtant bien qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à prendre un sort pour lui, mais imaginer passer sa vie avec lui, elle en était incapable.

.

En soupirant de soulagement, Ron referma la porte derrière ses beaux-parents qui rentraient définitivement chez eux. Enfin, il était libéré de la pression de ces derniers jours, et alors qu'Eléanore débarrassait les tasses de thé, Ron attrapa sa fille dans son parc :

« - Ça y est, papy et mamie sont partis, on est enfin tranquille … fais un sourire à papa !

La petite fille babilla en agitant ses bras, et Ron la reposa dans son parc en l'embrassant sur le front. Il se tourna vers Eléanore :

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ma chérie ?

– Quoi, maintenant tu aides les jeunes filles qui n'ont pas un décolleté jusqu'au nombril ?

Lui demanda-t-elle furieuse en terminant de débarrasser la théière et se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Ne comprenant pas très bien, Ron la suivit dans la cuisine et la bloqua quand elle essaya de retourner au salon :

– Attend, mais de quoi tu parles là ?

– De quoi je parle ? Mais de toi, aidant Lavande, et apparemment elle a apprécié, d'après la lettre enflammée qu'elle t'a écrite !

Comprenant enfin plus ou moi de quoi il était question, il se justifia tant bien que de mal :

– Une lettre enflammée ? Quelle lettre ? Je t'arrête tout de suite, il ne s'est rien passé avec elle ! C'est vrai, elle a passé la soirée à m'allumer, mais je l'ai remballé, j'ai fini mon boulot et j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou ! Je te promets, elle me fait flipper !

La jeune femme posa violemment la bouillotte sur le comptoir, alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte légèrement plus rouge qu'à l'accoutumé :

– Tu crois que je vais te croire ? Une superbe fille avec plus de poitrine que moi – même durant ma grossesse – agite ses atouts sous ton nez, et toi tu l'as gentiment remise à sa place ? Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote !

Le jeune papa attrapa la blonde, plongea son regard dans le sien et la serra tendrement contre lui :

– Eléanore, je suis amoureux de toi. Cette fille – ou n'importe quelle autre d'ailleurs – ne m'intéresse pas. Tu es la femme de ma vie. Non, en fait, tu es une des deux femmes de ma vie. Heu, non, en fait, il y a quatre femmes dans ma vie … Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que tu es la seule qui compte pour moi ! Peu importe ce que tu penses, tu es la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus sexy pour moi !

Eléanore sourit timidement en passant sa main dans la chevelure rousse de son compagnon :

– Je ne sais pas, tu es entouré par des femmes exceptionnelles, et des fois, je me demande ce que tu peux me trouver à moi …

Il l'embrassa passionnément et l'attira vers l'escalier :

– Tu as raison, je suis entouré de femmes exceptionnelles, et tu es la première !

Elle rit contre ses lèvres, et demanda avec malice :

– Alors comme ça, il y a quatre femmes dans ta vie ? »

Ron rit à son tour de sa maladresse et l'attira dans leur chambre à l'étage.

.

Drago cogna du poing sur la table de son bureau et cria sur Miss Fendge Junior :

« - Comment ça personne n'est prêt à présenter son projet ? Ça fait des mois qu'ils sont censés travailler dessus, et personne n'a rien, pas la moindre esquisse à me présenter ? Quelles excuses peuvent justifier ça ?

– Je .. je … je sais … pas …. Monsieur …. Monsieur … je … Monsieur ….

– He bien, parlez Miss Fendge Junior ! Quelles excuses vous ont-ils sorties ?

La jeune femme, perdant complètement ses moyens, ferma la bouche, n'aillant aucune réponse à fournir à son patron, mais surtout aillant peur de la colère de son patron. Drago allait encore l'incendier d'incapable, quand Miss Fendge, alertée par les cris depuis le couloir, intervint :

– Monsieur Malfoy, je crois que Miss Fendge Junior a fini son travail. Je vais prendre le relais, mais vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous. Vous avez assez travaillé … »

Drago se radoucit, comme si c'était sa mère qui lui parlait, et il congédia les deux femmes tout en se calmant. Miss Fendge avait raison, il avait assez travaillé aujourd'hui, il était grand temps qu'il aille se détendre. Il récupéra sa veste et transplana dans un quartier huppé de Londres. Il se dirigea vers La Pinte Enivreuse et s'assit au bar. Après quelques minutes, le barman s'approcha enfin de lui pour prendre sa commande :

« - Bonsoir Monsieur, comme d'habitude ? »

Drago hocha la tête et se fit servir un scotch pur malte. Il prit le verre dans ses mains et regarda le liquide ambré. Il le fit tourner plusieurs fois dans ses mains, et il reposa son verre. Sans même l'avoir touché, il se leva, déposa quelques pièces de monnaie sur le comptoir et sortit de cet endroit. Il remit sa veste et soupira de lassitude. Il tournait en rond. Il marcha un moment, et finit par se faire aborder par une superbe fille aux jambes aussi longues que son décolleté, et à la chevelure aussi blonde qu'au bronzage parfait. Elle l'interpella :

« - Excusez-moi Monsieur, je cherche un endroit sympa pour boire un verre …

– Heu, oui, continuez tout droit, et sur la prochaine rue à droite.

La jeune femme se dandina, faisant voleter ses cheveux :

– Hum, peut-être que vous pourriez m'accompagner ?

Drago considéra la jeune femme un instant. C'était tentant, sortir avec une jolie jeune femme, passer un peu de bon temps, et arrêter de tourner en rond. Il sourit à la jeune femme et l'accompagna jusqu'à un bar. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer, Drago se stoppa et l'encouragea à entrer :

– Vous devriez y aller, et faire attention à vous. »

Il repartit, et une fois seul dans une ruelle, il transplana dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Merlin, il se rendait fou tout seul. Il voulait avancer, mais à chaque fois, il régressait. Cette fille qui l'avait abordé, elle lui plaisait, elle était même très jolie. Mais comme les dernières fois, il avait changé d'avis très vite, trouvant des défauts et autres raisons de ne pas aller plus loin avec ces femmes. Cette fois-ci, il y avait ses longues jambes qui lui rappelait Angela, son sourire innocent était presque le même que celui que Mélissa lui adressait à leur premier rendez-vous, et surtout, elle avait eu ce petit rire si similaire à celui de Ginny quand il acceptait de faire ce qu'elle voulait. C'était juste pas possible pour lui, ses ex le hantaient. Et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de tourner la page, en sortant tous les soirs, en rencontrant de charmantes jeunes femmes – qui toutes lui rappelaient ses ex -, et rien n'y faisait. Contrairement à ce qu'il niait, Pansy avait raison : il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de sa rupture, et encore moins à oublier Ginny.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de la petite scène de Lavande ? Et de la crise de jalousie d'Ellie ? Et surtout, de Drago ?**

 **En plus, ce chapitre vous laisse deviner qu'on va voir deux autres personnages un peu plus souvent dans les prochains chapitres ...**

 **Bref, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, et à la semaine prochaine ! :D**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Hello !**

 **Bon, la semaine dernière n'était pas une super semaine, mais je pense que celle-ci sera mieux :)**

 **Il faut aussi que je vous prévienne de certaines choses : d'abord, j'en suis au chapitre 71, donc entre le chapitre que je publie et celui que j'écris, il s'est déjà passé un million de milliard de choses ! Et il y a pleins de bons moments, de passages drôles, mais aussi beaucoup de passages moins marrants -mais vous inquiétez pas trop non plus ^^**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy :** **Je suis contente que mon coup de bluff avec la fille à la fin du chapitre et Drago ait marché :D Et pour Oliver, j'avoue n'avoir jamais donné de description physique volontairement, afin que chacun l'imagine comme il le souhaite. Pour ma part, je l'imagine grand et maigrichon, avec des cheveux bruns bien peignés, la chemise qui dépasse toujours du pull et des grands manteaux trench de détective à la Sherlock ... Après, il peut tout à fait être complètement différent, même si je n'en parle plus, il a quand même perdu un doigt dans la précédente histoire ... Et toi, comment voudrais-tu l'imaginer ?**

 **22thOctober :** **Je suis contente d'avoir de nouveau tes reviews :D Et même sans Lavande, il va se passer énormément de choses, pour Pansy, pour Ellie, pour Ron, pour Drago et pour Ginny, et même pour d'autres personnes :) Ils ne vont pas s'ennuyer, je peux te l'assurer ;) D'ailleurs, on commence tout de suite avec encore de vieilles connaissances :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : encore une mauvaise semaine**

Elle venait à peine de se préparer un thé quand on sonna à sa porte. Enfilant une veste par-dessus son petit haut, Ginny alla ouvrit la porte et s'exclama en découvrant son visiteur :

« - Neville, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Entre, ça fait tellement longtemps ! Tu veux quelque chose, un thé, un café, une bière ?

Neville entra et Ginny lui servit un café. Le jeune homme s'assit avec elle, et elle prit de ses nouvelles :

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Il paraît que tu vas bientôt être nommé professeur à Poudlard ! Et aussi, que tu sors avec Hannah Abbot …

– C'est vrai. Le professeur Chourave va prendre sa retraite, et tout se passe bien avec Hannah. C'est … bizarre ici. C'est une nouvelle mode la décoration avec des cartons, ou tu comptes déménager ?

Nerveuse, Ginny débarrassa sa tasse et se racla la gorge :

– Je … j'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais rester ici. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Neville reposa sa tasse, et soupira :

– Ginny, je viens te voir à cause de Luna … elle ne va pas bien. Est-ce que tu es allé la voir ces derniers temps ?

Peu fière, la jeune femme secoua la tête négativement, reconnaissant qu'elle n'avait pas été une très bonne amie. Le jeune homme se leva et lui tendit un dossier :

– Je ne sais pas trop si c'est ton domaine, mais Luna est ton amie, et elle aurait vraiment besoin de ton aide …

– Luna a des problèmes ?

L'homme hocha la tête :

– La dernière fois que je l'ai vue … elle perdait complètement la tête. Elle voit des choses partout, la dernière fois, je l'ai retrouvé errant à Loutry Ste Chaspoule en prétendant que personne ne voyait ce qu'elle voyait. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai dû l'emmener à St Mangouste parce qu'elle s'est coupée en asseyant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Je m'occupe d'elle comme je peux, mais elle a été expulsée de chez elle, et certains essaient de prendre le contrôle du Chicaneur. Elle a besoin de toi Ginny.

– Je … je savais pas. Si j'avais su … je suis désolée. Est-ce que je peux la voir ? »

Neville hocha la tête et ils transplanèrent à Près-au-Lard, où Neville venait tout juste d'acheter une petite maison pour se rapprocher de Poudlard et d'Hannah. Il ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière : la maison était un peu plus grande que celle de Ron, et décorée dans les tons beiges et comme elle s'y attendait, avec de nombreuses plantes dans tous les recoins. Il lui fit signe d'aller à l'arrière de la maison, et ouvrit une porte. Ginny entra : c'était une petite chambre violette, décorée avec des guirlandes de noël et des coquillages, ainsi que de nombreuses pages de livres déchirées. Ginny enclencha l'interrupteur, et alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, Luna s'approcha d'elle en agitant les bras dans tous les sens comme si des mouches lui tournaient autour :

« - Ginny ! Ça fait longtemps ! Tu devrais faire attention, pleins de Schroums te tournent autour !

Elle souleva les cheveux de la rouquine et fronça les sourcils :

– Sans parler des Herzenfresens, ho, et là, il y a carrément un nid de Libcorps. Tu devrais faire attention, et t'occuper de ça.

Ginny sourit et serra la blonde contre elle :

– Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

Elle fit s'asseoir son amie sur le lit, et lui demanda :

– Luna, est-ce que ça va ? Comment va le Chicaneur ?

– Ho, je vais très bien ! Mais je peux pas retourner au Chicaneur, les Ailystrong ont envahi tous les murs, je veux pas prendre de risques …

La rouquine lança un regard à Neville qui lui fit signe de continuer, alors elle demanda avec douceur :

– Luna, est-ce que tu sens tout ça, ou tu les vois vraiment ?

Soudain, la blonde se releva, et s'exclama en colère, comme outrée :

– Tu ne me crois pas ! Toi aussi, tu crois que je suis folle ? Mais tu étais mon amie, tu as toujours été gentille avec moi …

Elle commença à sangloter, et alors Ginny la prit dans ses bras :

– Mais non Luna, je suis toujours ton amie … ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va s'arranger ... »

.

Alors qu'elle passait entre les rayons, Pansy glissa et tomba violemment sur le flan. Elle poussa un cri, et Georges sortit la tête de l'arrière-boutique :

« - Est-ce que ça va ?

La brune se releva et maugréa :

– Oui, rien de cassé … Vivement qu'Angelina reprenne le travail ! »

Elle attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort pour que la serpillière nettoie le liquide bizarre qu'il l'avait fait glisser. Elle soupira et retourna s'occuper de la caisse. Au moins, le pire était passé avec le premier avril, mais elle avait vraiment hâte qu'Angelina reprenne. La boutique était déserte, et elle en profita pour feuilleter un magasin sur les formations qu'elle pourrait entreprendre. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à se décider, il y avait tellement de formations qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi choisir. Elle avait donc décidé de procéder à l'envers : elle avait rayé tout ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. À savoir toutes les études en liens avec les hôpitaux, ceux aussi en lien avec l'enseignement et le sport, ou encore avec le commerce. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'elle travaillait à la boutique, et ce n'était clairement pas fait pour elle. Elle s'apprêtait à regarder une brochure en lien avec l'administration, quand quelqu'un entra enfin dans la boutique. La brune releva la tête, et constata que c'était Ginny. La jeune femme s'avança jusqu'à elle, et demanda :

« - Est-ce que mes frères sont là ?

– Georges est à l'arrière, mais Ron ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La rouquine avança à grandes enjambées et entra dans le laboratoire de son frère :

– Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Georges, je … j'ai été virée. Ça y est, mon cabinet est en liquidation, je n'ai plus de travail …

Pansy et Georges se lancèrent un regard, ne sachant pas vraiment comment ils devaient prendre la nouvelle, et finalement, Georges demanda :

– C'est une bonne nouvelle ou … ?

– Je … je ne sais pas encore. Merlin, qu'est-ce que je vais faire …

Ginny laissa tomber son sac et attrapa un tabouret pour s'asseoir. Elle se prit le visage entre ses mains, et tenta de calmer sa respiration :

– Je crois que … je vais prendre des vacances en fait. Luna a besoin de mon aide, il faut que quelqu'un prenne soin d'elle. Ça va me permettre de réfléchir …

Son amie lui tendit un verre d'eau et demanda :

– Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Je peux passer quelques jours chez Jack si tu veux …

– Merci, ce serait bien que je me retrouve un peu seule …

– D'accord, je passerai prendre quelques affaires ce soir ... »

Pansy raccompagna Ginny à la porte de la boutique, et avant qu'elle ne parte, Pansy tira Ginny contre elle et lui fit un câlin. Certes, elles n'étaient pas très proche, elles n'étaient pas meilleures amies, mais elles étaient amies et se considéraient quand même comme presque de la même famille. Ginny adressa un sourire en remerciement à la brune, et repartit. Merlin, décidément, c'était la période des grands changements.

.

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, Drago hésita à aller ouvrir. Il n'avait pas de visites prévues, mais il se décida au troisième coup à aller ouvrir. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir débarquer Pansy à cette heure-ci – d'habitude, elle était de sortie avec Jack – et la brune n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour s'engouffrer dans la chambre d'hôtel du blondinet :

« - Merlin, c'est la chance de ta vie, c'est le moment de te lancer !

– Mais de quoi tu parles Pansy ?

La brune soupira, comme exaspérée qu'il ne comprenne pas, et elle consentit à lui expliquer tout en leur servant deux cocktails au bar :

– Ginny. Son cabinet vient de fermer, elle est au chômage. Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais l'inviter à prendre un verre, il pourrait se passer des choses …

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir et lui tendit son verre :

– Alors quoi, Malfoy abandonne ? Tu vas laisser passer cette chance ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

– Pansy, tu ne comprends pas. Ginny ne veut pas de moi. Pourquoi j'essayerai de me remettre avec elle, alors que je sais que notre relation irait droit dans un mur parce qu'elle ne s'imagine pas avec moi, dans le futur ?

– Drago, je t'adore, mais parfois, tu es vraiment stupide. Je savais que j'aurai dû écrire un livre de décryptage féminin, je serai millionnaire !

S'exclama-t-elle tout en buvant son verre. Elle passa son bras sur les épaules de son meilleur ami :

– Sérieusement, tu crois pas que même si elle est très têtue, elle ne finira pas par changer d'avis ? Tu sais, parfois une fille à seulement besoin de preuves pour avoir assez confiance. Si tu tentais quelque chose, peut-être que Ginny réaliserait que tu en vaux vraiment la peine …

Drago reposa son verre et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, avec une lueur dans les yeux :

– Tu penses vraiment que Ginny pourrait changer d'avis ?

– Drago, Ginny a beau être exceptionnelle, elle reste une femme. Et son – comment Molly disait – Ah oui, son horloge biologique va finir par se manifester. Et là, tu crois qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas de ne pas être là et de ne pas avoir insisté pour sauver votre relation ?

Elle attrapa son verre et le finit, avant de lui sourire. Elle reposa le verre, et se retourna en souriant, attendant de voir si Drago allait faire quelque chose. Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant, puis il sourit à son tour :

– Tu as peut-être raison, je devrai peut-être tenter quelque chose d'autre avec Ginny … Tu sais, elle me manque …

La brune sourit et enfila sa veste, avant de s'arrêter :

– Hum, je devrais peut-être faire psychologue, non ? C'est intéressant, je pourrai être douée, non ? »

Drago secoua la tête, exaspéré par sa meilleure amie qui lui tira la langue avant de quitter sa chambre d'hôtel.

.

À peine eu-t-elle franchit la porte de la chambre violette que Luna lui sauta dessus :

« - Ho Ginny ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! J'ai très envie de sortir, mais Neville ne peut pas m'accompagner … Tu viendrais faire une balade avec moi ? »

La rouquine hésita. Neville lui avait dit qu'il n'arrivait plus à la gérer quand ils sortaient. Où qu'il l'emmène, Luna avait toujours des hallucinations, et il finissait par ne plus pouvoir gérer ses crises. Malgré tout, Ginny accepta et lui demanda où est-ce qu'elle préférait aller se balader, et la blonde opta pour une balade en forêt. Elles transplanèrent pas loin du Terrier, dans une forêt où Ginny avait passé son enfance. Elles se baladèrent un moment entre les cèdres humides et les épicéas mouillés, jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent dans une petite clairière. Aussitôt, la blonde s'exclama :

« - Regarde, des dragons nains !

Ginny fronça les sourcils, mais ne vit pas les bêtes en question – elle ne savait même pas si ça existait, des dragons nains – et elle s'avança vers son amie qui semblait émerveillée. Soudain, Luna la poussa fort, la faisant trébucher sur une racine. Ginny se releva difficilement, son pantalon plein de boue, et Luna l'engueula :

– Fais attention Ginny ! Tu as failli finir rôtie par ce dragon !

– Luna, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il n'y a rien ici, on est toutes seules !

Les yeux bleus de son amie s'emplirent de larmes, et elle demanda bouleversée :

– Alors toi aussi, tu ne les vois pas ?

– Voir quoi Luna ? Il n'y a rien ici. J'aimerai t'aider Luna, mais je ne vois rien. Je suis désolée.

La blonde se retourna et murmura :

– Je veux rentrer. Ramène-moi s'il te plaît. »

La rouquine saisit le bras de son amie et elles rentèrent chez Neville. Luna s'enferma dans sa chambre, et Ginny prépara du chocolat chaud qu'elle lui proposa, mais elle refusa. Résignée, Ginny attendit que Neville rentre.

.

Lorsque le jeune homme arriva, Ginny soupira de soulagement. Alors qu'il retirait sa veste, il lui demanda :

« - Tout s'est bien passé ?

– Je ne sais pas. On est allé se balader en forêt, mais depuis, Luna ne veut plus me parler …

Neville retira ses chaussures et attrapa le chocolat chaud que la rousse lui tendait :

– Ça lui passera. Elle refuse aussi de me parler, ça dépend de son humeur, ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle a mangé ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête négativement, et Neville soupira en sortant un paquet de biscuit :

– Essaie avec ça. Quand elle refuse de manger, c'est la seule chose qu'elle avale. Je vais lui faire de la soupe, elle mangera peut-être demain. Tu as pu un peu lui parler du chicaneur ?

De nouveau, la jeune femme secoua la tête négativement. Elle soupira, et Neville lui tendit une lettre :

– J'ai reçu ça aujourd'hui. Les actionnaires du Chicaneur réclament qu'on mette Luna à la porte. Et les rédacteurs en chef font tout pour l'exclure des décisions importantes …

– Tu sais, je ne sais pas si elle veut toujours s'occuper du journal. Ce serait peut-être bien qu'elle prenne sa retraite …

Neville posa la lettre et soupira en s'asseyant :

– Je ne sais pas. Elle ne veut pas en parler. On ne peut pas non plus la forcer ?

– Me forcer à quoi ?

Demanda Luna qui venait d'apparaître les yeux rouges et les cheveux emmêlées. Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard, et Ginny s'avança :

– Il faudrait qu'on parle du Chicaneur. Et de toi aussi. Tu ne vas pas très bien en ce moment Luna. On pourrait peut-être t'aider …

Luna sourit, et comme une petite souris attrapa le paquet de biscuit sur la table :

– Tout va parfaitement bien. Je vais bien. C'est gentil de s'inquiéter pour moi, mais vous devriez vous inquiéter de ne pas voir tout ce qui vous entoure. »

Elle se retourna et claqua la porte de la petite chambre violette, laissant ses deux amis s'inquiéter pour elle.

.

Lissant une dernière fois sa jupe, la rouquine soupira. Merlin savait que ce n'était décidément pas sa semaine. Non seulement Luna faisait des difficultés pour tout, refusant tour à tour de manger, de les laisser – elle et Neville – la représenter au conseil d'administration du Chicaneur, d'aller faire des examens à l'hôpital, et de lui parler. Elle qui ne voulait pas d'enfants, elle était très largement servie avec Luna, dont le caractère doux d'adolescente mure avait laissé place à celui d'un enfant capricieux et colérique. Elle s'avança sur le pallier, hésitant encore une fois, et aillant même du mal à croire qu'elle était en train de faire ça. Elle leva le poing pour frapper à la porte, mais se ravisa. Merlin, en plus, elle devait revoir Drago dans deux jours pour élire le projet du Square Grimmauld. Résignée par la mauvaise semaine qui l'attendait, elle finit par frapper en priant Merlin pour que personne ne réponde. Malheureusement, la porte s'ouvrit sur le brun à lunettes qu'elle espérait justement ne pas voir :

« - Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Bonjour Harry. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

L'homme s'effaça et la laissa entrer. Soudain, une jeune femme aux longues boucles châtain apparue enroulée dans un drap :

– C'était qui ? Ho, bonjour …

Rajouta-t-elle en rougissant. Gêné, Harry les présenta :

– Heu, Ginny, je te présente Ariel Anderson. Ariel, je te présente Ginny Weasley …

La jeune femme brune serra vigoureusement la main de la rouquine :

– Merlin, je suis enchantée de te rencontrer, j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi ! Ho, je dérange peut-être … je vais aller dans la pièce d'à côté …

Avant même que Ginny ne puisse répondre, elle s'éclipsa. Ginny haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers Harry :

– Tu ne vis plus avec Hermione ?

– Non, on a décidé de rester amis, on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble …

– Ariel est mignonne.

Harry ne répondit pas, en partie gêné par la situation, et il l'invita à s'asseoir tout en lui proposant du café :

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

– Je ne suis pas venue pour moi en fait. J'ai besoin de ton aide. C'est à propos de Luna.

Le brun fronça les sourcils :

– Luna a des problèmes ?

– Non Harry, Luna n'a pas des problèmes. Luna va mal. Elle refuse d'aller passer des examens à l'hôpital, elle nous croit fou. Au Chicaneur, tout le monde essaie de se débarrasser d'elle, les gens réclament sa démission. Elle ne veut pas y retourner, mais elle refuse de nous donner procuration pour qu'on s'occupe de ses affaires. Elle est malade, elle refuse de manger, elle passe des jours sans nous parler parce qu'elle croit qu'on est contre elle. Luna a besoin d'amis, et je crois que tu es le seul qui puisse encore la convaincre.

L'homme à la cicatrice repoussa sa tasse et fixa un moment la rouquine, assimilant tout ça :

– Elle va vraiment si mal que ça ?

Son ex-femme hocha doucement la tête, formelle. L'auror se leva et attrapa sa veste :

– Tu peux m'emmener la voir ? J'aimerai bien un peu discuter avec elle... »

Ginny hocha la tête et accompagna Harry jusqu'à chez Neville. Harry était certainement la dernière personne qui avait une chance de convaincre Luna et de l'aider.

* * *

 **Ha, je suis sûre que vous ne vous attendiez pas au retour d'Harry ! Ni à la "folie" de Luna !**

 **Je sais que vous allez vous faire plein plein d'idée, mais Harry, et Luna, ensemble et séparemment, vont être présent une très bonne partie de l'histoire ...**

 **Alors, j'attends vos théories sur la suite :D**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Hello !**

 **Si vous avez aimé le couple de Ron et Eléanore, vous allez encore plus adorer ce chapitre :D Quant à Ginny, je ne crains que les choses n'aillent que de mal en pis pour elle ...  
**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy :** **Ravie que ma description d'Oliver t'ai aidé :) Quant à Luna, nous allons la voir pendant très longtemps, en fait, on va la voir tout au long de l'histoire, tout comme Harry et d'autres personnages qui seront assez récurent :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, surtout la fin ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : le calme revient après la tempête**

Pansy tenta de rentrer la clé dans la serrure, et grogna en constatant que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Elle tenta une seconde clé, et ce fut de nouveau en échec. Elle détestait cette foutue porte qui ne s'ouvrait jamais. Tentant une troisième clé, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage quand enfin, elle entendit le clic indiquant que la porte était déverrouillée. Elle entra dans l'appartement de Ginny, plongé dans le noir, et soupira. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas voir Ginny, mais elle serait très certainement plus tranquille pour récupérer quelques vêtements si la rouquine n'était pas là, et de même, elle n'aurait pas le remord d'importuner Ginny. Ne discernant rien dans la pénombre, Pansy sentit quelque chose glisser contre ses pieds et sauta sur l'interrupteur – elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas du tout courageuse, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Rassurée, la jeune femme constata le carnage : la chose qui s'était frottée à sa chaussure n'était rien d'autre qu'un flot d'eau. Tous les cartons toujours empilés de Ginny étaient trempés, sans parler des tâches sur les murs et de la moquette qui avait très largement bue la tasse. La brunette se précipita sur l'évier de la cuisine, mais celui-ci était fermé, alors elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais de nouveau, elle constata que tous les robinets étaient fermés, la fuite d'eau – ou plutôt l'inondation – ne venait pas de chez Ginny. Elle s'aventura alors dans la chambre de la rouquine, et découvrit juste au-dessus du lit de celle-ci un trou à peine plus gros qu'un poing dans le mur, ainsi qu'un tuyau percé. C'était de là que venait l'inondation qui avait atteint tout l'appartement. Pansy grimaça en constatant que l'armoire de Ginny était juste en face de la fuite et que tous ses vêtements étaient – si ce n'est foutus – plus vraiment utilisables. Elle toucha le trou, et constata avec dégoût que ce n'était même pas que de l'eau qui s'en échappait, mais apparemment les canalisations des voisins du dessus. Ne sachant que faire, Pansy envoya un hibou d'urgence à Ginny, surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver la rouquine. Seulement un quart d'heure plus tard, Ginny débarqua avec les renforts, à savoir Ron, Potter et Neville Londubat. Fronçant les sourcils, la première chose que Pansy dit, fut :

« - T'as remis le couvert avec Potter ?

Les deux ex-époux se regardèrent avec une moue, et Ginny soupira :

– Non, Harry m'aidait à aider Luna. Tu m'as envoyé un hibou d'urgence, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Merlin, ma chérie, ton appartement est complètement foutu …

La Weasley n'attendit pas qu'elle lui en dise plus et entra dans son appartement, lâchant un petit « ho » de surprise. Pataugeant dans quelques centimètres d'eau, elle demanda complètement choquée de voir toutes ses affaires émerger comme des îles dans l'océan :

– Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Ce matin, tout était propre … D'où vient toute cette eau ?

La brunette leur montra d'où venait la fuite, et les trois hommes regardèrent la fuite d'un peu plus près, avant de finalement décréter :

– Tu devrais faire appel à un professionnel, cette fuite à l'air sérieuse … »

Ses amis l'aidèrent à sauver quelques affaires en attendant que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper de la fuite, mais le sauvetage fut maigre en biens : quelques photos, ses affaires de toilettes en hauteur dans la salle de bain, un tailleur, deux vestes, quelques pulls, sa vaisselle et sa cafetière. Au plus grand désespoir des deux jeunes femmes, aucune chaussure ne put être sauvé de la noyade, il était déjà trop tard. Lorsque l'expert arriva, il regarda la fuite seulement quelques minutes, avant de déclarer que la tuyauterie était trop vieille pour être réparé, à moins que son propriétaire ne décide de faire changer toute la plomberie, et déclara que l'appartement était officiellement inhabitable pour cause d'insalubrité. Décidément, Ginny les collectionnait en ce moment.

.

Alors que Miss Fendge réunissait les équipes pour la présentation des projets du Square Grimmauld, Drago attendait que Ginny, Ron, Georges, Eléanore, Bill, Fleur, Neville et Pansy arrivent. Les Weasley arrivèrent en premiers sans Pansy, Neville et Ginny, et Drago les salua chaleureusement, avant de les inviter à s'installer dans la salle de réunion. Miss Fendge Junior avait mis à leur disposition des amuses bouches et des boissons pour cette matinée qui s'annonçait plus que longue. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny, Pansy et Neville arrivèrent. Surpris, Drago essaya de rester de marbre lorsqu'il constata que Ginny portait une paire de basket d'Eléanore – celle qu'elle mettait pour travailler à l'hôpital – ainsi qu'un jean troué de Pansy et le pull en cachemire qu'il lui avait offert à Noël l'année précédente. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Ginny, visiblement déjà échauffée, le prévint :

« - Une seule remarquable sur mes vêtements, et je te fais manger la documentation de 500 pages que tu m'as envoyé la semaine dernière. Mon appartement est inondé, je n'ai pas pu récupérer d'autres affaires.

Elle s'engouffra dans la salle, alors que Drago se retenait de rire et lui lança un :

– Bonjour à toi aussi Ginny !

Neville entra à son tour, et lorsque Pansy passa à côté de lui, elle lui murmura :

– Saute sur l'occasion pour l'emmener boire un verre ce soir, ça lui ne ferait pas de mal ... »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par la croyance sans fin de Pansy en leur couple. Il entra à son tour, et s'installa à la table de réunion, entre Ginny et Miss Fendge. Miss Fendge Junior remercia les invités, et leur proposa une dernière fois à boire et à manger, avant de faire rentrer la première équipe. Les équipes s'enchaînèrent, ainsi que les projets : un immeuble de luxe avec tous les services inclus, un restaurant spécial centré sur la famille Black ou sur la guerre, à définir, un centre de loisir pour enfants sorciers. L'idée qui emballa le plus Pansy, et elle fut la seule, fut celle d'un centre social de réinsertion pour jeunes délinquant.

.

Après plus d'une demi-douzaine de propositions de projets, l'équipe décida de faire une pause. Drago en profita pour filer dans son bureau et se servit un scotch. Merlin, que c'était dur de sentir les cheveux de Ginny lui chatouiller les joues et de savoir que ce soir, il rentrerait seul chez lui - ou plutôt dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Ils reprirent la réunion, et Drago listait les têtes qui allaient tomber. Ginny se pencha sur sa feuille et lui chuchota en souriant :

« - Comment as-tu fait pour faire prospérer cette entreprise avec ces équipes ?

Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire :

– Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée !

Enfin, la dernière équipe entra. Drago fronça les sourcils : c'était une équipe qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui venait à peine d'intégrer l'entreprise. Ce fut un petit homme avec une calvitie naissante qui présenta le projet :

– Voilà, notre projet se base sur deux constatations. La première, c'est que déjà avant la guerre, lorsque des personnes étaient blessées, une fois soignée, elles n'avaient pas d'endroit où aller, et souvent elles restaient au mieux chez elles ou dans le pire, dans l'asile psychiatrique de St Mangouste. La deuxième constatation, c'est qu'après la guerre, c'est la même chose : il n'y a pas eu de cellule psychologique, ni d'endroit pour que les victimes de la guerre puissent se reposer. Notre idée, c'est de créer un lieu de repos à la fois paisible et encadrée. Nous avons dessiné quelques plans, ce ne sont que des ébauches pour l'instant. On pourrait accueillir une cinquantaine de patients. Il y aurait différentes activités proposées, une salle de musique, une salle de jeux, une salle de cinéma, un jardin paisible … Au niveau encadrement, nous voyons un encadrement par des professionnels, des psychologues pour des séances libres et non obligatoires, des infirmiers pour s'occuper d'aider les patients qui en ont besoin, et de nombreux intervenants pour animer des ateliers. Notre idée c'est vraiment de trouver une sorte de refuge où les gens pourraient se reposer durant un temps. Nous pensons que faire une maison pour personnes âgés ou pour malades n'est pas l'objectif. Les résidents seraient des personnes libres de partir à tout moment, à qui on offre une aide.

– Excusez-moi, mais dans ce cas, comment les résidents seront « choisis » ?

Demanda Eléanore, intriguée par l'idée. Une femme petite et ronde s'avança timidement :

– Nous avons pensé à des sortes de candidatures, comme pour les maisons de retraites. Les critères seraient divers, par exemple, la maison ne pourrait pas accueillir des personnes nécessitant certains soins spéciaux ou médicaux. Mais les personnes aillant subi un traumatisme comme une amputation ou une prise d'otage, oui.

– Avez-vous estimé le nombre de personnes qui pourraient être intéressée par cette maison ?

Demanda Miss Fendge cette fois-ci. Le premier homme répondit :

– Nous avons estimé que depuis la guerre à Londres, près de 200 personnes, voire même 300, auraient dû passer entre 6 et 10 mois dans une maison de repos. Aujourd'hui, ce nombre est plutôt compris en 80 et 100 personnes. Bien sûr, il faudra entrer en contact avec St Mangouste pour pouvoir assurer un suivi régulier. »

Les questions se poursuivirent durant une dizaine de minutes, et le groupe fut congédié.

.

Lorsqu'ils finirent de voir tous les projets, ils étaient déjà en fin d'après-midi. Ils convinrent ensemble de se réunir de nouveau dans deux semaines pour élire le projet vainqueur, même si chacun avait déjà un choix bien en tête. Les Weasley se retirèrent, et seuls Ginny, Neville et Pansy restèrent. Neville demanda à Ginny :

« - Tu rentres avec moi, je pense qu'Harry nous attend ?

– Je … non, dis-lui qu'il peut rentrer, je passerai voir Luna demain.

Neville hocha la tête et s'éclipsa, alors que Pansy chuchota à l'oreille de Drago :

– Saute sur l'occasion ! Invite-là à boire un verre !

Puis, elle annonça à voix haute :

– Je vais vous laisser, Jack m'emmène à l'opéra ce soir !

Et elle s'éclipsa à son tour, laissant une Ginny rougissante et un Drago décontenancé. Ginny rit :

– Je me demande quand ces deux-là vont se marier !

Drago rit à son tour, et essaya de demander subtilement :

– Alors comme ça, t'es de nouveau avec Potter ?

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux non pas tant de surprise mais surtout de dégoût, et rit à la confusion du jeune homme :

– Ho non, pas du tout ! Luna est malade … Elle refuse de m'écouter ou d'écouter Neville, alors on tente une dernière fois avec Harry. Elle semble l'écouter, lui.

Il y eu un silence gênant durant lequel, aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire à l'autre. Finalement, ils parlèrent en même temps :

– Je …

– Tu …

Ils rirent de leur maladresse, comme deux adolescents qui flirtaient pour la première fois. Finalement, Drago proposa :

– Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un verre ?

– Ho Merlin, si tu savais comme j'ai besoin d'un verre ! »

.

Ils transplanèrent dans un bar qu'ils fréquentaient déjà un an auparavant, et commandèrent des cocktails. Au début, ils ne parlèrent pas, ne sachant quoi se dire. Mais après quelques verres, Ginny éclata de rire. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle riait, Drago lui demanda ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, et elle répondit en commandant deux autres verres :

« - C'est à mourir de rire ! Depuis que j'ai rompu avec toi, j'ai l'impression que tout s'effondre ! C'est juste trop drôle, comme si tout était contre moi. D'abord je pense être enceinte et on rompt. Ensuite, je suis incapable d'aider Brown et Ron se retrouve avec Eléanore à dos. Pour couronner le tout, je perds mon job, j'apprends qu'une de mes meilleures amies est – mais alors complètement de chez complètement – folle, et pour finir, je me retrouve sans appartement ! Avoue que c'est quand même de drôles de coïncidences !

Le jeune homme aurait voulu rire avec elle, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ginny le fixa de ses grands yeux noisette, comme s'il était un extra-terrestre :

– Tu ne ris pas ?

Il hocha négativement la tête et finit son verre. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, la jeune femme se leva, et sur la pointe des pieds, déposa un baiser humide sur ses lèvres en entourant son cou de ses bras. Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme répondit au baiser, l'approfondissant même. Contre ses lèvres, la rouquine murmura :

– Ramène-moi avec toi ... »

.

Tentant de paraître gentleman, Ron tenu la porte et laissa passer Eléanore devant lui. La jolie blonde le remercia et ils sortirent du restaurant où ils avaient passé la soirée. Depuis leur dispute à cause de Lavande Brown, Ron était au petit soin avec elle, et il ne cessait de l'inviter au restaurant, au cinéma, et même au musée. Ce soir, ils avaient dîné dans un restaurant français. Ron passa son bras sur les épaules d'Eléanore – il avait oublié sa veste, sinon il lui aurait donné – et la rapprocha de lui. Ils se promenèrent un instant dans Tinworth, le village voisin à la chaumière aux coquillages, et Ron lui proposa d'aller en bord de mer. Eléanore adorait la mer, c'était ce qu'on appelle une fille de l'eau, aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson et jolie qu'une sirène. Pour mieux marcher, la jeune femme retira ses talons et profita de la sensation du sable fin et humide contre ses pieds. Alors qu'il apercevait la chaumière aux coquillages au loin, Ron lui demanda :

« - Ça te plairait de vivre ici ? C'est un endroit calme et paisible ?

– Tu veux dire, ici, comme ton frère, au bord de la mer ?

Ron haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Pendant qu'Eléanore était perdue dans ses pensées, Ron la tira par la main pour qu'elle s'arrête de marcher :

– Eléanore, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je sais que tu as déjà refusé cinq fois, mais peut-être que je n'avais pas assez bien fait les choses. Alors ce soir je t'ai emmené dans un endroit romantique, et j'ai fait en sorte que tu passes une bonne soirée. Je t'aime vraiment, on a une magnifique fille, et je sais que c'est avec toi que je veux passer le reste de ma vie, sans hésiter. Alors je te le demande une dernière fois, et peut-être que cette fois, le fait que j'ai fait tout ça te fera y croire …

Il s'agenouilla, et sortit un écrin qu'il ouvrit, avant d'enfin lui demander :

– Eléanore Branstone, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme et de partager le restant de tes jours avec moi ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Eléanore eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait refusé cinq fois de l'épouser, mais là, c'était différent. Cette fois-ci, elle prenait conscience que c'était réel, que Ron était sérieux. Comment pouvait-elle accepter de se marier ? Elle pensa à Elena, et à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Ron en si peu de temps. C'était trop rapide pour elle. Émue, elle répondit :

– Bien sûr que je veux devenir ta femme ! »

Ron se releva et lui passa la bague au doigt, un anneau en or, serti d'un diamant carré magnifique, et il l'embrassa tendrement. Bien sûr que c'était trop rapide pour elle, mais elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne voulait pas faire les mêmes erreurs de Ginny, qui avait trop peur des choses pour les accepter, quitte à passer à côté des choses vraiment importantes dans la vie. Non, Eléanore aimait Ron, et non seulement elle l'épouserait, mais elle passerait également le reste de ses jours avec lui, et ils seraient heureux et amoureux comme au premier jour.

.

Allongée sur le sol sous une masse de vêtements, Ginny roula sur le ventre pour se coller contre Drago. Elle frissonna en repensant aux baisers enflammés qu'ils avaient échangés toute la nuit. Émergeant à peine, l'homme grogna, mais la rouquine déposa de nombreux baisers sur sa barbe naissante :

« - Hum, bien dormi, Monsieur Malfoy ?

Il finit par émerger et captura les lèvres de la rouquine :

– Dormi, pas beaucoup, mais c'était une très bonne nuit …

Ginny sourit et se blottit contre son torse, ses cheveux chatouillant l'épaule du blond. Après quelques minutes, elle leva ses yeux vers lui et il glissa sa langue contre son cou, lui arrachant un gémissement. Le blond descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine nue, et fut interrompu par le room service. Tandis que le jeune homme faisait entrer le petit-déjeuner, la jeune femme était allée chercher une chemise pour s'habiller un peu. Le ventre de la jeune femme émis un grognement, et elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux de son ex-ex-petit-ami :

– Je suis affamée !

Elle piqua un croissant parmi les victuailles. Drago leur servit du café tout en marmonnant :

– Essaie de pas tâcher cette chemise, cette fois …

La rouquine lui tira la langue et bu son café. Repoussant les longs cheveux de la jeune femme, il se pencha sur son oreille :

– Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

– Hummmm, je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu proposes … ?

Il glissa sa main sur sa cuisse et remonta jusqu'à sa hanche :

– Cette chambre a un super bain à remous …

Se mordant la lèvre d'envie, Ginny passa sa main dans la chevelure blonde mais ils furent interrompus par une chouette qui frappait au carreau. La jeune femme soupira et récupéra la lettre, avant de la lire en diagonal, soucieuse. Drago lui demanda, à son tour soucieux :

– Est-ce que ça va ?

– Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas … Neville a un problème avec Luna. Écoutes, fais couler le bain, et je serais de retour pour en profiter avec toi, d'accord ? »

Elle déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, enfila son pantalon de la veille, la chemise de Drago, et sortit de la chambre comme un courant d'air.

* * *

 **Alors, deux questions : qu'avez-vous pensé de la demande en mariage de Ron ? Et vous attendiez vous à ça entre Ginny et Drago ?  
**

 **Vous pensez que ça va durer ? Quel est le problème avec Luna ? Et comment voyez-vous ce futur mariage entre Ron et Ellie ?**

 **Malheureusement, il faudra attendre mercredi prochain pour savoir ! :D**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Hello !**

 **Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, comme d'habitude :D C'est très bizarre, parce que mine de rien ... ça fait déjà trois mois ! C'est passé super vite !**

 **Au programme d'aujourd'hui : une crise de Luna, les préparatifs du mariage qui s'annoncent assez mouvementés et pleins d'autres petites scènes ;)  
**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy :** **Je suis désolée que tu ne puisses pas tout lire, et malheureusement, même si c'est rare et pas à tous les chapitres, il y aura d'autres passages un peu hot, d'ailleurs, il faut que je change le rating quand j'y pense ^^ J'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de lire la suite ;) Et que le mariage de Ron et Eléanore ne te décevra pas :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : good new never arrives alone**

Lorsqu'elle arriva, on pouvait entendre Luna crier depuis la chambre violette. Ginny se précipita dans la chambre, et découvrit Luna armée d'une lampe, menaçant Neville :

« - Je ne suis pas folle ! Ces choses que je vois, elles sont vraies ! C'est toi qui ne les vois pas ! Dis-lui Ginny, pas vrai que toi aussi tu les vois ?

La rouquine échangea un regard avec Neville, et tenta de s'approcher de Luna :

– Luna, pose cette lampe.

– Mais Ginny, toi aussi tu vois les racines sur les murs, et toutes ces bêtes qui grouillent ... Tu les vois, hein ?

Elle soupira, se souvenant qu'elle avait promis de ne jamais mentir à Luna :

– Luna, je ne vois pas ces choses. Tu es la seule à voir ces choses, mais ce n'est pas grave … Il faut que tu te calmes …

La blonde lâcha la lampe qui se brisa au sol, et se laissa tomber sur son lit en sanglotant :

– Je suis pas folle ! C'est vous ! Vous les voyez pas ! Vous me croyez pas !

Ginny serra son amie contre elle et essaya de la consoler :

– Chut, c'est rien Luna. C'est pas grave. On va s'occuper de toi, tout va bien se passer …

Luna finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Ginny et Neville l'aida à la coucher.

.

Ils nettoyèrent les éclats de verres et la laissèrent dormir. Ils refermèrent la porte sans faire de bruit, et Neville leur prépara des cafés, quand Harry arriva :

– Je suis désolé, je suis venu le plus vite possible, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Luna a fait une crise de colère. Je crois qu'elle commence à accepter qu'elle est malade … mais tout va bien, on l'a calmée, elle dort maintenant.

Ils burent le café, et Harry fronça les sourcils :

– Elle est à Ron cette chemise ?

Ginny rougit et reposa sa tasse de café :

– Heu, non. C'est celle de Drago.

– Ho, vous vous êtes remis ensemble ? Félicitations !

S'exclama Neville, et Harry sourit. Ils finirent leur café, et Harry demanda :

– Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec Luna ? On ne peut pas définitivement la garder dans cette chambre. Elle a besoin d'aide …

– Harry a raison, tu ne peux pas la garder chez toi indéfiniment … mais je ne veux pas qu'on l'envoie à l'hôpital et qu'elle se retrouve seule …

– Je sais Ginny, mais il va bien falloir … du moins, un temps.

Il lança un regard à Harry, et finit par dire :

– Si on choisit de faire du projet du Square Grimmauld un centre de repos, Luna pourrait être bien là-bas … on pourrait bien s'occuper d'elle, et elle aurait un endroit sûr où guérir. Ce serait le meilleur choix pour elle …

Sans que Ginny ne s'y attende, Harry annonça :

– Je pense aussi que ce serait bien. Ce serait la meilleure chose à faire pour elle. Ce serait un bon projet ... »

.

Alors qu'elle remontait la fermeture éclair de la robe bleu ciel qu'Eléanore lui avait prêtée, Drago la stoppa et l'attira contre lui :

« - Ginny, il faudrait peut-être qu'on parle. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

La jeune femme caressa sa joue :

– Je ne sais pas, peut-être la plus grosse erreur de notre vie …

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et posa sa tête contre son épaule :

– Je … je ne peux pas te promettre que ça marchera cette fois, seulement que je vais faire des efforts. J'ai envie qu'on continue ce qu'on avait commencé …

Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et elle arrangea sa cravate :

– D'accord Ginny. On va recommencer comme avant, et prendre notre temps. On peut rester ici un moment, l'immeuble n'est pas encore prêt à être habitable …

– Tu n'as pas arrêté les travaux ?

Demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants, ce qui le fit sourire :

– Bien sûr que non. Ton bureau devrait ouvrir d'ici environ deux mois, et l'appartement devrait être prêt dans six semaines ... »

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et attrapa ses escarpins – neuves de la veille. Ils allaient être en retard s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, et ça allait encore jaser.

.

Ils transplanèrent au Terrier, et Ginny entra la première, les joues rouges :

« - Bonjour tout le monde … J'ai … j'ai emmené quelqu'un avec moi aujourd'hui …

Tous la regardèrent surpris qu'elle emmène déjà quelqu'un aussi tôt depuis sa rupture avec Drago, mais personne n'osa rien dire, pas même Pansy. Drago passa la tête par la porte et lança tout joyeux :

– Coucou tout le monde !

Les Weasley l'acclamèrent presque, contents de revoir sa tête blonde. Tout le monde le salua, et Georges leur demanda :

– Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ? Merlin, j'avais parié 10 mornilles que vous attendriez l'été pour vous remettre ensemble !

Il tendit les 10 mornilles en question à Ron, alors que Ginny levait les yeux au ciel. Le repas commença dans la bonne humeur, et alors que Ginny donnait des nouvelles de Luna, Eléanore et Ron se levèrent :

– S'il vous plaît, on a quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer … On va se marier !

Tout le monde les félicita, et on leur demanda pour quand était prévu le mariage :

– On voudrait se marier fin Juin …

– Juin, genre dans moins de 2 mois ? »

Le couple confirma que c'était bien dans deux mois qu'ils voulaient se marier, et Molly commença à stresser : il fallait absolument lancer les préparatifs.

.

Ron souffla et se tourna vers Eléanore :

« - Tu es sûre que je suis obligé de venir avec toi pour tout ça ?

Molly lui lança un regard noir, alors que Ginny se retenait de rire :

– Évidemment, il s'agit bien de ton mariage, non ?

Il soupira. Il avait oublié combien c'était ennuyant de préparer un mariage, mais il savait par expérience que tout ça valait le coup. Mais ça ne le motivait pas plus que ça. Eléanore posa la liste sur la table, et Molly, Ginny, Angelina, Pansy et Fleur se penchèrent dessus :

– Je connais un superbe fleuriste, je peux demander à ce qu'on ait un rendez-vous rapidement …

– Merci Fleur. Molly, Ron m'a dit que vous connaissiez un très bon traiteur, peut-être qu'on pourrait voir pour faire une dégustation ?

– Bien sûr, je t'enverrai la carte ce soir.

– Je m'occupe de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille !

S'exclama Angelina, ce qui fit rire les jeunes filles de la voir si excitée à l'idée de sortir. Depuis qu'elle avait repris le travail, elle était heureuse de ne plus tourner en rond chez elle à s'occuper du petit Fred qui n'arrêtait pas de la fatiguer avec son énergie. Pansy pointa un point de la liste :

– Ginny et moi, on s'occupe des rendez-vous pour les essayages de robes de mariées, et pour les demoiselles d'honneur aussi … D'ailleurs, combien y en aura-t-il ?

– Heu, ben, toi, Ginny, hum, et Suzanne de l'hôpital.

– Moi ?

S'exclama Ginny, surprise. Alors qu'Eléanore allait répondre que oui, c'étaient ses meilleures amies, Ron se leva :

– Bon, je viendrai pour les différents choix, mais je crois que je vais aller m'organiser de mon côté, vous savez, avec mes potes !

Et il s'éclipsa avant que les femmes ne puissent protester. Pansy reprit :

– Tu as une idée du style pour ta robe et pour celles des demoiselles d'honneur ?

– Heu, non, pas vraiment … mais je t'enverrai des photos, j'ai reçu des magazines ce matin ...

Ginny se balança sur sa chaise :

– Et pour la liste des invités ? Il faudrait la faire le plus rapidement possible, pour qu'on puisse envoyer les faireparts rapidement. Je connais un bon imprimeur, et je m'y connais assez bien en plan de table …

– Ho, ce serait super ! J'ai déjà gribouillé une petite liste, mais il faut que je la mette au propre. Et le plus dur sera de faire réagir Ron pour qu'il fasse la sienne ! »

Les femmes Weasley rirent : elles avaient déjà eu affaire à la fameuse liste de Ron, et ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. La fine équipe travailla encore un moment sur ces préparatifs. Ce serait serré, mais les Weasley avait déjà organisé cinq mariages dont un durant la guerre, non seulement l'habitude mais aussi les contacts facilitaient l'organisation de celui-ci. Et puis, contrairement à Hermione, Eléanore était beaucoup plus facile à vivre et moins contraignante.

.

Ouvrant galamment la porte, Drago laissa entrer Ginny, Pansy et les deux Miss Fendge, avant d'entrer à son tour. Tous les cinq s'assirent, et Drago commença :

« - Bon, je sais que tu as discuté avec ta famille, alors je pense que le choix va être facile à faire …

Les quatre femmes hochèrent la tête, et Ginny se pencha :

– Je pense que le projet est une évidence. Je n'imagine aucun des autres. Le centre de repos est juste parfait, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait envisager autre chose …

– Je suis d'accord …

Les autres hochèrent la tête, et Drago referma son dossier :

– Bien, il est temps d'aller annoncer la nouvelle ... »

.

Drago déboucha une bouteille de champagne et remplit la coupe de sa moitié :

« - A nous, et à l'élection du projet détruisant définitivement le Square Grimmauld !

Ginny trinqua, et retira ses talons en savourant les bulles :

– Merlin, ce que c'est bon d'être débarrasser de toute cette histoire !

Drago reposa sa flûte et la saisit par les hanches :

– Oui, c'est vrai que c'est bon, mais tu sais ce qui pourrait être encore meilleur ?

Il fit remonter sa main jusqu'à sa poitrine, et il sourit de satisfaction lorsqu'elle renversa sa tête en arrière par réflexe tout en gémissant. Reposant sa flûte, la rouquine fit glisser la fermeture éclair de sa jupe et attira son petit-ami contre elle :

– Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie ?

Elle se pencha sur son oreille et lui chuchota quelque chose, ce qui fit sourire de plus bel le jeune homme. Il caressa ses hanches et mordilla son cou :

– Tu as un appétit vorace en ce moment …

Se collant de plus bel contre lui, elle déboutonna scrupuleusement sa chemise :

– Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre, surtout que … »

De nouveau, elle lui chuchota quelque chose, et sans attendre, il la fit basculer sur le bureau de la chambre d'hôtel, sans se soucier de tout détruire.

.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Luna lui sauta dans les bras, ce qui le gêna profondément. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais été très proche d'elle, pour ne pas dire qu'il n'avait en fait jamais eu aucunes affinités avec elle. Cependant, il ne la repoussa pas, et se contenta de dire :

« - Bonjour Luna, tu … tu as l'air en forme !

– Merci, tu as l'air très heureux toi aussi Ron ! C'est parce que tu as trouvé ton âme sœur ?

Surpris, Ron se recula et lui demanda :

– Comment tu le sais ?

– À cause des Ovel tout autour de toi ! C'est un signe qui ne trompe pas !

Surpris, Ron n'osa rien dire de plus, et la blonde le fit s'asseoir sur le lit :

– Alors, comment va Ginny ? Elle est de nouveau avec Malfoy, pas vrai ?

– Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?

La blonde haussa les épaules tout en faisant cliqueter les coquillages accrochés à sa fenêtre, et répondit comme si c'était une évidence :

– Je le sais, c'est tout. Les petites bêtes me disent tout. Personne ne me croît, mais elles existent !

Le rouquin sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et la jeune femme blonde sauta aussitôt dans les bras du nouveau venu :

– Harry ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Tu m'as apporté des …

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, il lui tendit un paquet avec des améthystes, et elle poussa un cri de joie en s'en saisissant. Les deux hommes la laissèrent disposer les cristaux dans toute la pièce, comme si c'était très important. Dans la cuisine de Neville, Harry prépara du café :

– J'ai appris que t'allais te marier, félicitations vieux !

– Merci Harry.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux, et finalement, Ron lui avoua :

– J'aimerai … que tu viennes à mon mariage …

– Vraiment ?

Ron sourit :

– Vraiment. On a quand même fait les quatre-cent coups ensemble, je peux pas m'imaginer me marier sans toi !

Harry sourit à son tour en lui tendant une tasse café :

\- Merci vieux, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu dises ça ...

Cependant, pour être sûr qu'il n'y ai pas de mal entendu, il rajouta :

– Le prend pas mal, mais par contre, Hermione n'est pas invitée ! Je ne veux pas qu'Eléanore pique une crise et fasse un scandale le jour de notre mariage ! Et pas de disputes avec Ginny et Drago !

– Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis plus avec Hermione. En fait, je sors avec quelqu'un d'autre … Mais promis, je laisserai Ginny et Malfoy tranquilles, ta sœur a déjà enterré la hache de guerre … »

Les deux anciens meilleurs amis se sourirent, nostalgique du bon vieux temps, celui où ils faisaient tout ensemble, n'avaient pas de secrets et partageaient tous leur bonheur. Mais maintenant, ils étaient des hommes, et c'était une nouvelle page de leurs vies qui s'écrivaient à présent.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre :) Je ne vous cache pas que l'organisation de ce mariage risque d'être ... chaotique ^^**

 **A vendredi ;)**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Hello !**

 **J'espère que votre semaine se passe bien ;)**

 **Au programme du jour : les préparatifs du mariage, la relation de Pansy et Jack qui prend un nouveau tournant, un petit déménagement, une destruction et une arnaque ... Bref, de quoi être bien occupé ! :D**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : préparation et bouleversements**

Lorsque l'aiguille la piqua, la rouquine fit un bond sur le côté par réflexe et lâcha un « aïe ! ». Elle lança un regard noir à la couturière, alors que sa mère la gronda :

« - Ginny, tu veux bien un peu te tenir tranquille, que la couturière puisse faire son travail !

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et tira la langue à Pansy qui se moquait d'elle sur l'estrade d'à côté. Eléanore avait choisi leurs robes de demoiselles d'honneurs, et Ginny devait s'estimer heureuse car les robes qu'elle avait choisies étaient plutôt jolies, contrairement à celle qu'elle avait dû porter pour le mariage d'Hermione – elle frissonnait encore en repensant à l'immonde robe rouge longue qu'elle avait dû porter. La couturière fit un pas en arrière, et regarda les retouches, avant de déclarer :

– Hum, je pense que c'est bon, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ginny se tourna vers le miroir et s'observa : cette robe ne lui allait pas vraiment au teint, mais elle était vraiment jolie. C'était une robe bleue claire drapée, avec une encolure en V et un corsage cache-cœur qui mettaient joliment sa poitrine en valeur, ainsi que des épaules dénudées qui donnaient un côté romantique à la tenue. Elle acquiesça et retira la tenue pour la rendre à la couturière, puis elle s'installa au côté de sa mère et de Fleur qui attendaient qu'Eléanore sorte avec son premier essayage de robe. Inquiètes de ne pas voir la blonde ressortir, elles lui demandèrent si tout allait bien pendant que Pansy retirait à son tour sa robe, et la blonde réclama l'aide de sa future-belle-sœur. Ginny se glissa dans la cabine et trouva Eléanore en robe de mariée, assise et se tenant la tête dans ses mains :

– Hey, tout va bien ? Tu as besoin d'aide avec les robes ?

– Ginny, je crois que je ne vais pas y arriver …

Elle releva la tête et Ginny constata qu'elle était en larmes. Elle s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras :

– Mais non, tout va bien se passer. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Je suis en train de faire une erreur … Il faut annuler le mariage, décommander le traiteur, et aussi les …

– Et briser le cœur de Ron ?

Eléanore se stoppa, et secoua la tête. Non, bien sûr que non, elle ne voulait pas briser le cœur de Ron. Ginny caressa ses cheveux :

– Je sais que ça fait peur, mais ça va aller, tu verras. Tu vas te marier avec Ron, et ce sera le plus beau jour de ta vie, je te le promets.

– Mais aucunes des robes de ta mère et de Fleur ne me plaisent …

La rouquine soupira, peu étonnée, et l'aida à retirer la robe qu'elle portait :

– Ecoute, mon mariage a été horrible parce que je les ai laissé choisir pour moi. Je me suis retrouvée dans une robe immonde - sans parler des fleurs - et j'en garde un mauvais souvenir. Mais ne les laisse pas faire. Qu'est-ce que tu as toujours rêvé pour ton mariage ?

Eléanore réfléchit, et répondit rêveuse :

– Un mariage en bord de mer. J'ai toujours rêvé de me marier face à l'océan. Quelque chose de proche de la nature, avec beaucoup de fleurs sauvages …

– He bien alors, fais-le ! Tu n'as pas besoin de l'autorisation de ma mère et de Fleur. Tu veux te marier sur la plage ? Fais-le, c'est ton mariage ! C'est ton jour, et tout doit être parfait pour toi, pas pour ma mère, la tienne ou Fleur. D'accord ? »

Eléanore la serra contre elle, les larmes aux yeux. Sa future-belle-sœur avait raison, c'était son jour, c''était à elle de choisir tous les détails dont elle avait rêvé depuis son enfance.

.

La future mariée et sa seconde demoiselle d'honneur se cachèrent derrière le paravent, et Pansy autorisa :

« - Allez-y, vous pouvez lui montrer le résultat … »

Le coiffeur retira le drap de devant le miroir, et Ginny pu enfin découvrir sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Elle adorait ses longs cheveux roux que beaucoup lui enviaient, mais elle n'avait pas pu résister quand Pansy et Eléanore l'avaient supplié d'essayer de changer de coupe de cheveux, au moins pour le mariage. Peu convaincue, mais elle n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de faire plaisir à Eléanore, surtout après la petite scène dans le magasin de robes de mariées. Elle haussa les sourcils en découvrant un carré long flou : elle aimait bien, ça lui donnait l'air plus femme et plus sérieuse. Elle imagina tout de suite que Drago allait aimer ce changement, elle aurait l'air plus mature. Ses deux amies sortirent de leur cachette et la complimentèrent sur sa nouvelle coupe, qui avait été un vrai défi.

.

La brune courut sous la pluie en se protégeant tant bien que de mal avec sa veste. Elle arriva dans le café complètement mouillée de la tête au pied. Elle regarda la salle, et aperçu Jack qui avait déjà commandé dans un petit coin douillé du café. Elle l'embrassa et s'installa en face de lui :

« - Quel sale temps ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as pris de bon ?

Elle découvrit avec joie une quiche végétarienne et un café au lait avec un supplément de chantilly. Il la connaissait bien. Ils discutèrent un moment, avant que Jack ne sorte une clé et qu'il lui tende. Surprise, Pansy demanda :

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Ce sont les clés de chez moi, ici, à Londres …

Le regard de la jeune femme passa très rapidement des clés à l'homme, plusieurs fois d'affilées. Hébétée, elle réussit à articuler :

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Ça veut dire que j'aimerai que tu emménages avec moi. Je … je dois partir. On m'a demandé de participer à une série de conférence et de séminaires au Japon. Je pars dans deux jours, et je resterai là-bas un mois … Mais j'aimerai beaucoup qu'à mon retour, tu sois là …

– Mais … et le mariage ?

Il se pencha et saisit ses mains dans les siennes :

– Je serai de retour pour le mariage … Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

– Je … je crois que je vais y réfléchir … je …

Elle se stoppa, et sourit en lui prenant à son tour la main :

– Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je ne vais pas rompre avec toi, c'est juste un peu … soudain ! Mais je te promets d'y réfléchir très sérieusement, d'accord ? »

Elle se pencha par-dessus la table et déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres, à la fois pour le rassurer et se rassurer. C'était certes, soudain, mais elle devait s'y attendre un peu tout de même. Depuis que Ginny n'avait plus d'appartement, elle vivait avec lui, et ça semblait la suite logique de leur relation. Alors elle se demandait si c'était vraiment de leur relation qu'elle avait peur, ou si ce n'était pas plutôt son passé qui remontait à la surface quand elle commençait à aller bien.

.

Drago posa délicatement le bandeau noir sur les yeux de Ginny, et le noua afin qu'elle ne puisse rien voir. La jeune femme sourit et demanda avec une voix langoureuse :

« - Hum, tu veux qu'on fasse un jeu ?

L'homme sourit, attendri par le côté sensuel de sa copine, et lui chuchota :

– Oui, mais ce n'est pas le genre de jeu auquel tu penses … Quoi que, ça pourrait le devenir …

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'attira contre lui. Ginny passa ses bras autour de son cou, et elle lui demanda où il l'emmenait. Le blond se contenta de la serrer contre lui et de transplaner. Une fois arrivés, Drago la guida :

– Ici, il y a une marche. Voilà, on continue tout droit. Bon, là, on va monter dans un ascenseur, tout va bien, ok ? Ça y est, on descend de l'ascenseur … Attends, j'ouvre une porte. Voilà, on y est.

Il passa derrière elle, et détacha délicatement le bandeau. La rouquine vit d'abord flou, puis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'enfin y voir clair. Elle fit quelques pas, tourna sur elle-même, et demanda émerveillée :

– C'est ce que je crois ?

Drago passa ses bras autour de sa taille :

– Oui, c'est ce que tu crois … J'ai rendu les clés de la chambre ce matin. »

Ginny tourna sur elle-même, complètement sous le charme : c'était l'appartement de ses rêves, celui que Drago avait fait construire pour eux. Ils étaient dans l'entré, joliment décorée, et une grande table trônait face à la porte, prête à accueillir une douzaine de personnes, devant la grande baie vitrée. Ginny s'avança dans la pièce de gauche, une immense cuisine moderne, avec non seulement un îlot central, mais également un détachement pour manger sur le comptoir. Ginny retourna dans l'entrée pour continuer à explorer l'appartement : elle monta l'escalier qui montait au-dessus de la cuisine. Elle arriva dans une sorte de petit salon-bureau, avec une bibliothèque. C'était l'endroit parfait pour qu'elle ou Drago, ou tous les deux travaillent, c'était à la fois douillé, lumineux et cosy, exactement le genre d'endroit qu'elle appréciait sans avoir l'impression d'être dans une bibliothèque. Elle redescendit et partit explorer le salon qui l'émerveilla encore plus que le reste. Le salon était tout aussi lumineux que le reste de l'appartement, mais également très chaleureux. Il y avait plusieurs canapés douillets, tout autour d'une grande cheminée – celle que ses parents avaient toujours rêvés d'avoir au Terrier – ainsi que quelques fauteuils. Ginny grimpa alors la marche, se doutant de ce qu'elle trouverait derrière la porte, et elle ne fut pas déçu : Drago avait parfaitement décoré la chambre où trônait un immense lit King Size pleins de coussins. Il y avait également un fauteuil, une commode et une coiffeuse, ce qui enchanta la jeune femme. La chambre était baignée de lumière, et elle entra dans une des deux pièces attenantes à la chambre : la première était un immense dressing que ni elle ni lui ne pourraient entièrement remplir, quant à la deuxième, c'était une magnifique salle de bain où trônait une immense baignoire dans le centre, ainsi qu'une douche et des meubles de rangement. Merlin, elle aurait pu se croire dans un spa. Elle ressortit de la chambre et traversa le salon : il y avait un petit couloir avec trois portes. Drago la rejoint et lui indiqua :

« - Ce sont des chambres d'amis. Elles ont toutes une salle de bain et des rangements. On pourra y installer Pansy, Ron et Eléanore, et Luna si tu veux …

Ginny se retourna, les yeux brillants et l'embrassa passionnément, avant de lui chuchoter :

– J'aimerai autant qu'on commence par profiter de notre appartement seuls, histoire de l'inaugurer ... »

.

Alors qu'elles enfilaient leurs vestes tout en papotant, Eléanore reposa Elena qui agitait ses bras dans tous les sens dans sa poussette et elle soupira :

« - Merlin, c'est vraiment la période des grands changements ! Moi qui me marrie, Ginny et Drago qui emménagent enfin ensemble, Pansy qui va aussi emménager avec Jack … Sans parler du Square Grimmauld !

Ginny et Pansy sourirent, et cette dernière protesta :

– Je ne suis pas sûre d'emménager avec Jack ! Je n'ai pas encore décidé …

La blonde et la rouquine échangèrent un regard moqueur :

– Comme si tu ne mourrais pas d'impatience de lui dire oui …

– Peut-être … mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête pour ça ….

Ginny ouvrit la porte et elles sortirent :

– Bien sûre que tu es prête ! Enfin, de toute façon, tu n'as rien à perdre, au pire, tu as toujours une chambre à la maison ! »

La brune lui tira la langue et elles rejoignirent les hommes. Tous transplanèrent, et ils se frayèrent un passage dans la foule de paparazzi. Ils arrivèrent enfin un pied du Square Grimmauld où les ouvriers les attendaient déjà. Le chef des travaux s'avança et demanda à Ginny et Drago :

« - Est-ce que c'est bon ? On peut commencer ?

– Non. On attend encore une personne, vous pouvez un peu attendre ?

L'homme acquiesça et Drago l'interrogea du regard. À ce moment-là, les paparazzi se retournèrent pour capturer l'arrivé de la dernière personne. Harry Potter apparut, et sans se soucier des photographes, il s'avança jusqu'au petit groupe composé de Ginny, Drago, Ron, Eléanore, Pansy, Neville, Georges et Angelina. Ginny sourit :

– Je suis contente que tu aies pu venir. On peut commencer ? »

Il hocha la tête et elle fit signe aux ouvriers qu'ils pouvaient commencer. Les ouvriers tirèrent les fils du vieux manoir, et établir une zone de sécurité. Une fois sûrs d'avoir respecté toutes les procédures et mesures de protections, les ouvriers invitèrent Ginny à s'avancer. Alors, sous les regards des photographes et de ses proches, Ginny enfila une paire de lunettes de protections et un casque, avant d'appuyer sur le gros bouton rouge. La déflagration retentit, et seulement deux secondes plus tard, c'est le Square Grimmauld tout entier qui s'effondra dans un immense nuage de poussière. Il y eu un moment de silence, comme pour laisser passer le choc : il y a un instant, le manoir Black se tenait fièrement là, et puis la seconde d'après, il n'y avait plus rien hormis des ruines et des débris. Une fois le choc passé, les ouvriers attaquèrent le chantier, et certains applaudirent. Neville posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry :

« - ça va vieux ? T'as l'air pâle …

Le brun réajusta sa veste :

– Je … non, ça va. C'est une bonne chose … je suis content que ce soit fait. Je … merci de m'avoir invité. »

Les Weasley hochèrent la tête, et chacun repartit à ses affaires. Harry rentra chez lui, Neville retourna s'occuper de Luna, Georges, Angelina et Ron retournèrent à la boutique, Drago rejoignit également son bureau, et Eléanore renta avec Elena, alors que Ginny et Pansy avaient prévu une séance de shopping pour meubler l'agence M&W Associés qui ouvrirait juste après le mariage de Ron et Eléanore.

.

Alors qu'il était penché sur un dossier important, Drago sursauta quand les deux Miss Fendge déboulèrent dans son bureau :

« - Monsieur Malfoy, c'est une catastrophe ! Merlin, ma mère ne m'avait pas dit que vous attiriez autant les problè …

\- Monsieur Malfoy, je pense que nous allons avoir besoin des services de Miss Weasley …

Drago releva la tête de son dossier :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Vous vous souvenez de l'équipe qui a proposé le projet du Square Grimmauld ? Vous leur avez donné des fonds pour ouvrir une agence en France … He bien, il semblerait que l'équipe se soit enfuie avec l'argent ….

Le PDG se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Merlin, décidément, il les collectionnait. Il invita Miss Fendge Junior à contacter en urgence Ginny, et Miss Fendge à lui expliquer en détail l'affaire :

\- J'ai demandé à votre ami, Oliver, de faire des recherches sur ce groupe qui a récemment été embauché. Ils se trouvent que ce sont des escrocs connus pour usurpation d'identité et détournement de fond. Nous sommes leur dernière victime. Ils ont utilisé les fonds mis à leur disposition pour acheter des biens à leur nom, qu'ils ont ensuite revendu pour empocher les sommes. C'est un désastre …

\- Mais le projet du Square Grimmauld, il tient toujours ? On ne va pas l'annuler ?

Choquée par le fait que son patron s'intéresse plus à un minuscule projet qu'à l'astronomique somme d'argent que son entreprise venait de perdre, elle répondit, peu sûre :

\- Ils n'y connaissent rien en architecture … Vous feriez mieux de stopper les travaux et de confier les plans à une autre équipe, pour être sûr qu'ils sont conformes …. Mais vous imaginez la somme qu'ils vous ont volé ? Merlin, si vous n'étiez pas le PDG, j'aurais démissionné !

Drago se leva et traversa son bureau. Il récupéra le projet du Square Grimmauld, et avec Miss Fendge sur ses talons, il se dirigea vers ses meilleurs collaborateurs :

\- Tenez. C'est le projet Square Grimmauld. Je veux que vous vérifiiez tout point par point, si l'autre groupe a fait la moindre petite erreur de calcul, la moindre faute d'orthographe, je veux que vous corrigiez tout ça. Je vous laisse une semaine pour tout reprendre d'A à Z !

Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans son bureau, mais le chef d'équipe lui demanda :

\- Mais patron, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de nos affaires en cours ?

\- Priorité absolue sur ce dossier. Vous donnez toutes vos affaires à d'autres groupes.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons de nouveau, mais se stoppa pour ajouter :

\- Si le dossier est nickel à la fin de la semaine, c'est votre groupe qui se chargera d'ouvrir et de diriger la nouvelle agence en France. C'est une promotion, avec une augmentation de salaire, une prime et des avantages conséquents. Je compte sur vous !

L'équipe lui sourit, déjà prête à se mettre au travail, et alors qu'il regagnait son bureau pour attendre Ginny, Miss Fendge se pencha sur son oreille :

\- Vous devez vraiment être très amoureux de Ginny pour la faire passer avant votre entreprise ! »

Drago sourit, mais ne dit rien. C'est vrai qu'il la faisait passer avant son entreprise, mais il avait surtout confiance en elle et savait qu'elle tirerait son entreprise de ce mauvais pas.

* * *

 **Alors, comment pensez-vous que va se passer le mariage ?**

 **Et de l'évolution de la relation entre Pansy et Jack ?**

 **Et de l'appartement de Ginny et Drago ? Vous vous y attendiez ?**

 **Enfin, est-ce que vous vous attendiez à l'arnaque dont est victime Drago ? Comment pensez-vous que ça va se passer ?**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi prochain :D**


	26. Chapitre 26

**Hello !**

 **Je poste un jour plus tôt parce que j'ai une journée entière de partiels demain ^^**

 **Je vous retrouve vite pour un nouveau chapitre, entre deux partiels ...**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : hard-worker & hard-lover**

La plus jeune des Weasley était dans une très mauvaise situation. Alors que Drago était tranquillement allé travailler, elle avait décidé de s'occuper de Luna toute la journée, profitant que Neville passe ses derniers entretiens pour enseigner à Poudlard. Dès son arrivée dans la petite maison de Neville, ça c'était mal passé avec Luna. C'était un jour sans pour la jeune femme blonde. Ginny avait eu le malheur de faire tomber et de casser une des améthystes qu'Harry lui avait offert. Aussitôt, comme une enfant, Luna avait cédé à une immense crise de larmes. Son amie avait tenté de la consoler en réparant la pierre, mais elle c'était encore plus attiré les foudres de son amie qui considérait que l'utilisation de la magie avait dé purifié la pierre. La jeune Weasley s'excusa plusieurs fois, et finit par devoir se replier dans la cuisine pour ne pas subir la colère de Luna. Quelques heures plus tard, elle avait tenté d'enterrer la hache de guerre en apportant à Luna ses biscuits préférés, et la jeune femme s'était jeté dans ses bras comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des années. Elles avaient partagé les biscuits ensemble, et même regardé un film sur la vieille télévision de Neville. Ça avait semblé détendre la blonde, et Ginny en avait profité pour la laisser dormir un peu sur le canapé. Puis, Ginny avait reçu ce terrible hibou de la secrétaire de Drago. Elle avait alors voulu dire à Luna qu'elle partait, qu'elle avait envoyé un hibou à Harry pour qu'il vienne la voir après son travail, mais la jeune femme blonde n'était plus sur le canapé. Alertée par le bruit, elle avait retrouvé Luna dehors, semblant se battre contre un monde imaginaire qui l'attaquait. Elle ne s'était pas inquiété et s'était approché pour tenter de calmer son amie, mais Luna avait alors sorti sa baguette et commençait à lancer divers sorts contre ses agresseurs invisibles. L'ancienne avocate avait évité de justesse un _stupéfix_ et sortit sa baguette, prête à s'en servir, tout en tentant de convaincre Luna de se calmer, mais cette dernière ne semblait pas l'entendre dans son délire. Recevant un sort à l'épaule, Ginny vacilla et répondit en lançant un sort pour immobiliser son agresseur. Luna répliqua, et un duel s'engagea entre les deux sorcières. Le duel dura un long moment, Ginny espérait que Luna finirait par se fatiguer et abandonner. Mais ce ne fut que lorsque Harry arriva, baguette en main et complètement stupéfait par la situation, et détourna l'attention de Luna que Ginny parvint à envoyer valser Luna dans les buissons de Neville. Inquiète, elle se précipita sur son amie, tout comme Harry :

« - Luna, est-ce que ça va ? Merlin, elle est inconsciente !

Harry porta la blonde jusqu'à l'intérieur et se tourna vers Ginny :

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je … je l'ai quitté des yeux une seconde … et elle est sorti … je crois qu'elle a cru être attaqué par des monstres imaginaires … j'allais la calmer, mais elle a sorti sa baguette, et dans son délire, elle a failli me blesser … alors j'ai essayé de l'arrêter … elle aurait pu se blesser !

Harry acquiesça, comprenant la situation, mais lui lança un regard nerveux :

\- Je crois que c'est grave … il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital … »

Ginny eu un frisson en entendant ces mots, mais ne put qu'approuver. Harry avait raison, ils ne pouvaient plus la garder ici. Elle était dangereuse, même pour elle-même, et elle avait besoin qu'on s'occupe vraiment d'elle. Elle gribouilla un mot à Neville, en envoya un à Drago, et ils partirent pour l'hôpital avec Luna.

.

Eléanore retira ses chaussures et savoura le contact du sable chaud contre sa peau nue. Elle se tourna vers Ron, les larmes aux yeux, et lui prit la main :

« - Je sais que ta mère voudrait qu'on se marie au Terrier, mais j'aimerai vraiment qu'on se marie ici …

Ron regarda autour d'eux : c'était là qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage. Il observa sa fiancée avancer jusqu'à l'océan et laisser les vagues venir caresse la peau nue de ses pieds. Il sourit en la voyant ici, dans son élément, et n'eut pas le cœur à lui refuser sa demande :

\- D'accord. On va dire à nos parents qu'on se marie ici. Il me semble qu'il y a un hôtel à Tinworth où les invités pourront loger. On pourra monter des tentes pour la réception …

Eléanore revint vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou en souriant :

\- Oui, ce serait merveille ! On pourrait tout faire dans la simplicité et la nature, ce serait tellement romantique ! »

Ron sourit de la voir si épanouie. Il avait douté un moment, se demandant si c'était une bonne chose d'épouser la jeune femme, si sa demande n'allait pas être l'élément qui précipiterait leur couple dans une rupture inéluctable, mais finalement, quand il la voyait comme ça, avec des étoiles dans les yeux et rêveuse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il sortit une nappe et ils s'assirent sur la plage. Ils avaient difficilement réussi à organiser ce petit moment romantique tant ils étaient accaparés de tous les côtés. Eléanore était sans cesse sollicité par sa belle-famille pour organiser le mariage, sans parler de s'occuper d'Elena, alors que Ron était littéralement pourchassé par Drago et Ginny et leurs problèmes. Ron fit apparaître le panier avec le pic-nic qu'Eléanore leur avait préparé, et ils mangèrent en profitant de l'air encore frais de l'océan. Eléanore s'allongea en posant sa tête sur les jambes de Ron, et sortit un carnet. Curieux, le rouquin la questionna :

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est un carnet secret que toutes les filles ont … dedans, il y a tous les petits détails que j'imagine depuis petite pour mon mariage …

\- Je suis sûr que Ginny n'a pas ce genre de carnet !

Eléanore sourit :

\- Bien sûr qu'elle en a un ! Elle me l'a montré !

\- Mais pourquoi elle ne l'a pas sorti quand elle s'est mariée avec Harry ?

La blonde haussa les épaules en feuilletant le sien :

\- Elle voulait faire plaisir à tout le monde. Et personne ne l'écoutait. Alors elle a rangé son carnet et accepté de laisser ta mère et Fleur choisir pour elle. Mais je ne veux pas faire la même erreur qu'elle. Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Et tu vois tout ça ?

Elle lui montra des morceaux de dentelles, des photos de gâteaux et des fleurs séchés, avant de poursuivre :

\- He bien, c'est ce qu'il y aura à notre mariage. On va se marier ici, et ce sera le mariage de nos rêves, pas celui de ta mère ou de Fleur, mais le nôtre. »

Le rouquin attrapa le menton de sa fiancée et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait aimer cette femme ! Par contre, il devait commencer à se méfier du trio Eléanore / Ginny / Pansy, parce que comme c'était parti, les trois jeunes femmes allaient faire vivre un enfer à tout le monde si on ne cédait pas à leur moindre caprice. Il en toucherait un mot à Drago, histoire de ne pas se faire tyranniser.

.

Se tenant debout face à la fenêtre, la jeune femme rousse sursauta quand le docteur l'appela :

« - Miss Weasley ? Monsieur Potter ? Monsieur Londubat ?

Les trois amis se retournèrent, et rendant sa veste à Neville, Ginny s'avança :

\- Alors, elle va bien ? Est-ce que c'est grave docteur ?

\- Votre amie va bien. Nous l'avons calmé avec quelques potions, mais je pense que sa crise est passée … on lui fait passer quelques examens, mais depuis combien de temps votre amie se comporte-t-elle ainsi ?

Les deux ex-époux se tournèrent vers Neville qui bredouilla :

\- Heu … Luna a toujours été lunatique et … rêveuse, mais pas à ce point-là. Je dirai que ça a commencé, hum … il y a environ six ans pour les hallucinations … mais c'est vraiment grave depuis quelques mois, un an tout au plus …

\- Bien, et votre amie a-t-elle fait des voyages à l'étranger ? Dans des pays chauds, par exemple ?

Encore une fois, ils se tournèrent vers Neville :

\- Heu, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment, il me semble qu'elle était allée en Amérique du Sud il y a environ huit ans … et qu'elle y est retournée l'an dernier …

Le magicomage nota tout cela, et leur fit signe de le suivre. Luna dormait paisiblement, comme une enfant, et avait vraiment l'air serein. Impatiente, la jeune femme demanda :

\- Vous pouvez la soigner ? Vous savez ce qu'elle a ? On peut la voir ? Et quand est-ce qu'on pourra la ramener à la maison ?

On pouvait voir dans son regard qu'elle était vraiment très inquiète pour son amie, et aussi qu'elle culpabilisait de ne pas avoir été là quand son amie avait besoin d'elle, ni d'avoir bien pris soin d'elle. Il les emmena dans son bureau et leur tendit un formulaire, sans pour autant répondre aux questions de la Weasley :

\- Nous pensons qu'elle a peut-être été piqué par un animal, c'est fréquent dans ce genre de pays, et c'est peut-être la cause de tout cela, mais nous devons la garder un moment pour être sûr qu'elle aille mieux. Elle vous a tous les trois désignés pour prendre les décisions médicales à son sujet, j'aurai besoin de votre autorisation pour pratiquer les tests et la garder ici un moment …

Les trois se regardèrent, et sans hésiter, Ginny signa, suivi de près par Harry. Neville hésita :

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est ce qu'elle voudrait ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Neville, mais je pense que c'est le mieux pour elle. Elle pourrait se blesser …

Argumenta Harry, alors que Ginny acquiesçait, et le botaniste signa à son tour, tout en demandant :

\- Quand est-ce qu'on pourra la voir ?

\- Je pense qu'on va devoirs l'isoler pendant quelques temps, mais nous vous préviendrons dès que les visites seront autorisées … »

Résigné, le trio se résolue à rentre chacun chez soi, sans Luna.

.

Lorsque Ginny arriva au pied du bâtiment où trônait déjà en grosses lettres « M&W Associés », elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que c'était bien chez elle, malgré sa dure journée. Elle monta au troisième étage – le deuxième était également terminé, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas décidé de ce qu'ils allaient faire de ces quatre studios, seul rez-de-chaussée n'était pas encore terminé – et ouvrit la porte de chez elle. Elle soupira de soulagement d'être rentrée chez elle, et déposa sa veste sur le porte-manteau tout en criant :

« - Je suis rentrée !

Malheureusement pour elle, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Oliver sortir de sa cuisine pour aller dans le salon avec une carafe pleine de café en s'exclamant :

\- Dépêche-toi, on a du pain sur la planche !

Avec désolation, Ginny constata qu'elle n'était pas prête de fermer l'œil de la nuit : Drago, ainsi que Pansy, les deux Miss Fendge, mais également Georges, Angelina, Ron et Eléanore étaient tous dans son salon par terre, entouré de dizaine de papiers et feuilles volantes. Drago se leva et l'embrassa en vitesse :

\- Dure journée ?

La jeune femme grogna pour toute réponse, et le blond l'attira vers une pile de dossier :

\- Malheureusement, elle est loin d'être finie … Au travail ma chérie ! »

La rouquine se laissa tomber parmi les dossiers, et on lui résuma la situation dans laquelle s'était fourré Drago. Le jeune homme pensait que si on agissait assez vite – puisque les escrocs ne s'étaient enfuis que la veille – ils avaient une chance de les retrouver, même si Ginny et Oliver n'y croyaient pas vraiment. Tous passèrent la nuit à éplucher les dossiers, vérifier tous les comptes, les déplacements et justificatifs des escrocs, les différents contrats et documents administratifs, tous les documents qui étaient passés entre les mains de cette équipe de voleurs. Vers quatre heures du matin, les Miss Fendge s'excusèrent et se retirèrent, alors que Pansy ronflait dans un coin, et Oliver dormait la bouche ouverte en bavant sur son bloc-notes. Epuisée, Ginny demanda à ses frères et leurs épouses de rentrer chez eux, se reposer et s'occuper de leur enfant. Une fois tout le monde parti, Ginny pu enfin raconter sa journée à Drago. Celui-ci la réconforta, et lui assura que le projet du Square Grimmauld verrait bien le jour. Le couple décida de ne pas dormir, de seulement prendre un bon bain chaud, et à l'ouverture du Ministère, ils déposèrent plainte pour escroquerie, détournement de fonds, dol et usurpation d'identité.

.

Malgré toutes les tensions du moment, tout le monde avait tenu à ce que le mariage soit maintenu. C'était fin mai, et le mariage avait non seulement lieu dans deux semaines, mais surtout Eléanore n'avait toujours pas de robe de mariée. Elle avait refusé ou n'avait pas trouvé son bonheur dans toutes les boutiques de Molly, Fleur et Pansy. Déprimée de ne pouvoir trouver sa robe, Eléanore avait supplié Ginny, malgré tous ses problèmes, de l'accompagner une dernière fois faire des essayages, cette fois dans une boutique qu'elle avait trouvé par hasard. La rouquine avait accepté, à la fois heureuse de pouvoir aider sa future-belle-sœur et également de pouvoir se changer les idées. Elles avaient donc réservé une matinée pour elles. Dès qu'elles entrèrent dans la boutique, Ginny sentit qu'Eléanore trouverait son bonheur ici. Les robes que sa mère et Fleur lui avaient faites essayer étaient toutes d'énormes meringues faites de tulles et de broderies dispendieuses – Ginny soupçonnait Fleur de vouloir rester la plus jolie des mariées Weasley, puisque sa robe de mariage était juste une merveille – et celles de Pansy, bien que déjà plus jolies, étaient beaucoup trop modernes pour Eléanore qui était beaucoup plus simple que l'excentrique Pansy. Non, ici, Ginny voyait de jolies robes en dentelles, qui restaient traditionnelles tout en étant modernes, exactement la définition d'Eléanore. Elles choisirent plusieurs robes, et Eléanore les passa. La première était d'un blanc soyeux immaculé. Elle était simple et magnifique, mais Eléanore ne fut pas convaincue. Elle en passa une seconde, bustier, avec de superbes broderies fines sur le corsage, mais cette fois-ci, Ginny la trouvait un peu trop clinquante, ce que la future mariée approuva. Elle en passa plusieurs autres, avant d'enfin tomber amoureuse d'un modèle : il s'agissait d'une longue robe blanche, dont tout le haut était en dentelle depuis les hanches jusqu'aux manches mi longues. Sa robe n'était ni trop moulante comme les robes sirènes, ni trop imposante comme les robes meringues, et une fine ceinture marquait la taille fine de la jeune maman. Merlin, Ginny aurait pu parier que cette robe avait été taillée pour Eléanore. La jeune femme blonde se changea, et Ginny ne la laissa pas hésiter une seule seconde :

« - C'est cette robe ! Elle est faite pour toi ! Et ne proteste pas, tes yeux sont d'accord avec moi !

La blonde sourit, mais hésita quand même :

\- Je ne sais pas … C'est vrai que c'est la robe de mes rêves, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me l'offrir …

La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Bien sûr que tu peux !

\- Ginny, Ron ne gagne pas la moitié de ton salaire au magasin, et je ne suis qu'infirmière !

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais déjà, quand vous travaillerez avec nous, vous aurez un deuxième salaire, sans parler des dommages et intérêts des derniers procès. Et ensuite, c'est ton mariage, Merlin ! Je vais botter les fesses du premier Weasley qui refusera de participer à ce mariage ! As-tu la moindre idée de l'argent gaspillé par Harry et Hermione, lors de nos premiers mariages ? Certes, Harry a entièrement payé notre mariage, mais tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'a pût coûter le mariage de Ron et Hermione, tout ça parce qu'elle voulait se marier en Australie ! Ecoute, c'est ton mariage, alors ne te préoccupe pas de ça. En plus, tu n'as même pas fait de liste de mariage, alors profites-en ! »

Sans vraiment lui laisser le choix, les deux jeunes femmes repartirent avec la robe, et Ginny se chargea même de la garder. Ainsi, elles étaient sûres que personne d'autre qu'elles ne verrait la robe avant le jour du mariage.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Dans une semaine pile, vous aurez droit au chapitre avec le mariage :D**

 **Je retourne vite à mes révisions, à vendredi ! :D**


	27. Chapitre 27

**Hello !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, avec au programme : quelques surprises, des projets, et les enterrements de vie de jeune fille et de garçon !**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy** **:** **J'espère que tu vas passer de bonnes vacances, et que tu seras contente des chapitres à ton retour ;)**

 **En attendant, Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : the day before**

Malgré le coup, l'entreprise de Drago se portait bien. Tous les jours, il s'informait auprès de Ginny de l'avancé de l'affaire, et comme elle l'avait dit, ça n'avançait que très lentement. Les aurors enquêtaient toujours, et les chances pour que les coupables soient un jour retrouvés étaient très minces. Mais heureusement, le couple avait d'autres préoccupations : tout d'abord, le projet du Square Grimmauld était sur une bonne voie. Tout se passait bien, et même si les travaux devraient durer environ un an, le projet verrait bien le jour. En plus de cela, Drago s'occupait directement de superviser l'expansion de son entreprise en France, faisant même quelques déplacements. Ensuite, Ginny allait souvent à l'hôpital prendre des nouvelles de Luna. Cette dernière n'avait toujours pas le droit de recevoir des visites, mais apparemment son état s'améliorait. D'après les médicomages, elle avait bien été piqué par un animal inconnu, et de là était partie non seulement ses sautes d'humeurs, mais surtout non pas l'apparition d'hallucinations, mais au contraire l'amplification de la perception de Luna. En effet, non seulement celle-ci voyait des animaux imperceptibles à l'œil nu, mais il lui arrivait aussi de voir des animaux qui avaient été là plusieurs centaines d'années auparavant. Cependant, même si c'était le premier cas rencontré par les médicomages, ils étaient optimistes et pensaient pouvoir obtenir une guérison totale. Eléanore passait souvent s'occuper de Luna en tant qu'infirmière, et donnait également beaucoup de nouvelles à Ginny, Neville et Harry. En plus de tout ça, Ginny devait également gérer les derniers préparatifs du mariage de son frère qui était qu'éminent. Enfin, il y avait aussi l'ouverture très prochaine de « M&W Associés ». Ginny et Drago travaillaient à la finition de leur agence : ils prévoyaient l'emplacement des bureaux – car ils voulaient que chacun de leurs associés aient son propre bureau -, celui de la salle de réunion, le coin détente, et également une salle spéciale pour recevoir les potentiels clients. Le couple n'était pas d'accord sur la façon de conserver leurs dossiers : Drago plaidait en faveur d'une numérisation magique, alors que Ginny préférait de loin conserver ses vieux dossiers papiers, mais un compromis était en cours de négociation. Ginny envisageait également d'égailler le bureau avec des plantes et des tableaux de Luna, et Drago travaillait sur comment faire connaître leur agence. Il avait déjà fait imprimer des cartes de visites, et envisager sérieusement – malgré leurs mauvaises expériences – d'accorder quelques interviews et d'éventuellement passer encore une fois sur le plateau de sorcier vision.

.

Et il y avait ce truc, caché au fond de la bibliothèque derrière les livres d'architecture, ce petit écrin que Drago avait caché en espérant qu'un jour, il trouve le courage de l'offrir, sans savoir que la rouquine était déjà bien au courant de son existence, et que malgré ça, elle n'avait pas encore paniqué.

.

Posant sa fille dans son parc, Eléanore se tourna vers Ron, angoissée. Ron lui fit signe de le rejoindre sur le canapé, et elle se blottit contre lui. Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne, et tenta de la rassurer :

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. Tu sais, ce n'est pas grand-chose un mariage en fin de compte …

\- Ça ne me réconforte pas, ça. C'est juste censé être le plus beau jour de notre vie. Dans ton cas, ce sera juste la deuxième fois que ce sera le plus beau jour de ta vie …

Ron soupira, il était bien incapable de calmer l'anxiété de sa future-épouse. Merlin, cette femme avait porté son enfant, l'avait mise au monde, et elle s'inquiétait pour un simple petit mariage, qui normalement, devrait être parfait ? Là, vraiment, il ne savait plus trop quoi faire ou dire. Il caressa distraitement ses cheveux, et préféra changer de sujet :

\- Je sais qu'on ne partira pas en voyage de noces avant plusieurs mois, mais qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on faisait un nouveau … projet bébé ?

La blonde hoqueta de surprise, et fronça les sourcils :

\- Non seulement tu veux m'épouser, mais tu veux aussi me faire un bébé ? Encore ?

Le roux sourit et caressa son épaule :

\- Ben, je sais pas, c'est la suite logique, non ? On a déjà une belle petite famille, pourquoi ne pas l'agrandir encore un peu ?

Finalement, la future mariée sourit et reposa sa tête contre son torse :

\- Écoute, laisse-moi d'abord survivre à notre mariage, éventuellement laisse passer les un an de ta fille, et on en reparlera, ok ?

Elle se redressa et s'assit en califourchon sur son futur époux, et murmura en l'embrassant :

\- Mais en attendant, on peut toujours s'entraîner, non ? »

Ron sourit et répondit à son baiser. Bien sûr qu'Eléanore avait raison. Ils venaient à peine d'avoir un bébé, allaient se marier dans moins de deux jours, et Ron venait de démissionner pour reprendre ses études, ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment avec tous ces bouleversements dans leurs vies. Mais il gardait cette idée dans un coin de sa tête. Après tout, Eléanore était une super maman, alors pourquoi ne pas donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Elena dans quelques années ?

.

Encore la tête dans les nuages, la brune se servit un café, avant de lire la Gazette des Sorciers. En soupirant, elle lança un regard au calendrier. Plus que deux jours avant le mariage, et Jack rentrait ce soir. Merlin, qu'elle était impatiente qu'il rentre ! Elle reposa sa tasse, et à contrecœur, se prépara pour aller travailler. Malheureusement pour elle, Ron avait déposé sa démission la veille, et l'avait coupé alors qu'elle allait elle-aussi déposer sa démission. En fait, tous les deux avaient pratiquement eu la même idée, à un détail près. Ron avait quitté le magasin, d'abord pour profiter de son mariage, mais aussi car il voulait commençait à travailler avec Ginny et Drago, tout en faisant une formation d'auror – le métier qu'il avait toujours voulu faire. C'était Harry, qui lui avait proposé cette formation en alternance, et cela contrariait grandement ses projets, puisqu'elle comptait également travailler en alternance avec Ginny et Drago, tout en reprenant ses études. Elle avait finalement choisi de commencer des études pour devenir assistante sociale, à force d'entendre Jack vantait le mérite de certaines collègues. Mais c'était décidé, après le mariage, elle déposerait sa démission.

.

Elle avait eu de la chance, sa journée s'était bien passée, on était en période d'examens, et peu de clients se bousculaient à la boutique. Elle rentra cependant exténuée à l'appartement de Jack, et sauta de joie quand elle s'aperçut que son petit-ami était rentré. Il était passé prendre à manger chez le grec, et était en train d'allumer les bougies pour créer une ambiance romantique, sans l'avoir aperçue. Pansy n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour lui sauter dessus et fêter leurs retrouvailles.

Allongés sur le canapé, nus, Jack lui tendit un verre de vin et prit le sien :

« - A nos retrouvailles, et à nous !

La jeune femme brune sourit et bu son verre. Jack lui raconta son voyage, les nombreux endroits où il avait été invité, les paysages, les gens qu'il avait rencontré, et combien il était heureux d'être rentré à Londres ! Finalement, il lui demanda :

\- Alors c'est officiel, on vit ensemble ?

Pansy se mordilla la lèvre, tout en repoussant une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux :

\- En fait, je m'étais dit que peut-être … on pourrait se trouver un chez nous ? Non pas que je n'aime pas ton appartement, je l'adore, hein ! Mais je m'y sens pas tout à fait chez moi … Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Le roux sourit et reposa leurs verres :

\- Oui, c'est vrai que cet appartement manque … un peu de ta touche personnelle ! Plutôt que de déménager, que dirais-tu de le redécorer, hum, plus à ton goût ?

Surprise, la jeune femme finit par hocher la tête :

\- Ho, oui, ce serait peut-être une bonne idée … Je me sentirai plus à l'aise …

Il se pencha sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa :

\- Très bien, alors, tu as carte blanche ! »

.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'hésiter, Pansy lui pris des mains la robe violette et lui dit :

« - C'est ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille ! Enfile-moi cette petite robe rouge sexy à souhait, sors-moi tes plus beaux escarpins, et ramène tes fesses ! »

Eléanore s'exécuta, et descendit rejoindre ses amies. Ginny, Pansy, Suzanne, Angelina, Fleur et même Audrey étaient là, prêtes à lui faire passer une soirée de folie. Les sept jeunes filles sortirent et suivirent Angelina qui avait tout prévu : le matin même, elles avaient été au spa et profité d'un moment de détente. L'après-midi, elles avaient eu droit à une manucure et une pédicure tout en buvant un thé dans un charmant petit salon. Mais maintenant, c'était l'heure de faire la fête, et toutes étaient excitées à l'idée d'aller un peu s'amuser. Angelina avait réservé un coin VIP dans une boite célèbre, et avait même réussi à privatiser une partie du club. Elles arrivèrent dans leur coin, et tout de suite, on leur apporta plusieurs bouteilles. Leurs verres ne furent pas vide plus d'une minute de toute la soirée. Toute la soirée, elles dansèrent et se déchaînèrent sur la piste de danse. Puis, aux alentours de minuit, vint l'heure des jeux. Tout d'abord, on banda les yeux d'Eléanore, et elle eut droit à un strip tease privé, ce qui ravie la jeune maman, et fit rire ses belles-sœurs. Puis, elles jouèrent aux gages : les jeunes femmes partirent en excursion dans Londres. Le but du jeu était simple : chacune leur tour, ses amies devaient lui donner un gage à faire. Fleur commença en demandant à Eléanore de danser la danse des canards en plein milieu de la rue, ce qui les fit toutes beaucoup rire. Ensuite, Pansy ordonna à Eléanore d'embrasser le premier inconnu qu'elle croiserait. Ce fut un pauvre adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années, qui devait certainement rentrer chez lui et qui ne comprit rien à ce qu'il se passait. Angelina la gagea de courir après le bus avec ses talons, et Audrey lui demanda de rester planter en plein milieu de la rue pendant un quart d'heure avec une pancarte qui disait « Je vais me marier, dernière chance de m'embrasser ! ». Heureusement, il y avait peu de passants, et aucun n'osèrent embrasser la future mariée. Enfin, Suzanne lui demanda de chanter le dernier tube des Bizar Sisters sur un pont très fréquenté, alors que Ginny proposa seulement qu'elle vole une bonne bouteille de vin dans un bar, suite à quoi les jeunes femmes partirent toutes en riant et sans discrétion en courant. Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent au petit matin chez Ginny, elles s'étaient éclatées, mais étaient aussi épuisées, et elles profitèrent très largement de leurs quelques heures de sommeil pour reprendre un peu des forces. Au réveil, Eléanore remercia les Weasley et leur expérience répétée des mariages, puisque toutes avaient prévues des potions anti-gueules de bois et revigorantes, ce qui n'était ni le cas de Suzanne, de Pansy et d'Eléanore. Grâce à elles, elle serait en forme pour son mariage.

.

Du côté des garçons, Ron était aussi très bien entouré : tous ses frères étaient là, même Charlie, ainsi qu'Harry, Neville, Oliver, Olivier, Marcus et Drago, ce qui faisait beaucoup plus de monde que pour les filles. Ron avait confié le soin d'organiser son enterrement de vie de garçon à Harry, puisque son ami avait organisé un super enterrement lors de son premier mariage. Contrairement aux filles, l'enterrement de Ron avait commencé aux alentours de 18 heures. Ils s'étaient d'abord tous chauffés chez Olivier et Marcus, buvant quelques verres dans la bonne ambiance avant de sortir faire la fête. Puis, ils étaient tous sortis. Harry, contrairement aux filles, avait carrément réservé un club de strip-tease entier et ils étaient sûrs de ne pas être dérangé. Même si tous – ou presque – étaient des hommes engagés, la soirée était chaude dès le début. Ceux qui s'amusèrent le plus furent Charlie et Oliver, les deux célibataires du groupe, bien que le couple que formaient Olivier et Marcus s'éclipsèrent très vite dans les toilettes pour ne revenir que de très longues minutes plus tard. Ron eut droit à la totale, au strip tease privé, à la danse, et même au duo de danseuses déguisées en infirmière, ce qui fit rire tout le monde, puisqu'il allait épouser une infirmière. Les garçons restèrent quelques heures au club de strip tease, avant de quitter le club pour se diriger vers une boite de nuit. Ils réussirent à entrer dans le carré VIP – il faut dire qu'autant les Weasley, qu'Harry ou que les joueurs de Quidditch étaient connus – et la maison leur offrit même des bouteilles de champagne. Ron se fit aborder par une jeune femme blonde, et ils se déchainèrent tous sur la piste de danse. Eméché comme ils l'étaient, on aurait dit des adolescents qui allaient pour la première fois en boîte, riant sans aucune raison et agissant comme des crétins d'adolescents. Seul Percy garda les idées claires, et songea que leurs femmes auraient bien honte si elles les voyaient faire. Finalement, la soirée se termina chez Ron, où ils étaient tous censé dormir, et un problème logistique se posa très rapidement : non seulement ils n'avaient pas pensé à préparer des lits avant de partir, mais en plus, Ron n'avait qu'une seule toilette pour les douze. Et au réveil, ce fut beaucoup moins organisé que du côté des filles. Les garçons avaient aussi prévu des potions, mais Georges les avait oubliées au magasin. Ils durent aller les récupérer, et s'arrêtèrent déjeuner, sous le grognement de l'estomac de Ron. Mais ils parvinrent à être à l'heure à la chaumière aux coquillages pour se préparer pour le mariage.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et enfin, le mariage est au prochain chapitre !**

 **D'ailleurs, à quoi vous attendez-vous ?**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ;)**


	28. Chapitre 28

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, voici un chapitre très attendu : le mariage de Ron et Eléanore ! Bien sûr, il y aura d'autres informations sur nos personnages, ce n'est pas simplement un mariage ;)  
**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, parce que j'avais adoré l'écrire :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : the love celebration**

Elle n'avait pas encore enfilé sa robe, qu'Eléanore s'exclama :

« - Merlin, je vais vomir !

Elle se précipita vers les toilettes, et Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Elle en profita pour enfiler ses escarpins et passa un dernier coup de peigne dans ses cheveux court, avant de déposer la couronne de fleurs des demoiselles d'honneurs dans ses cheveux. Les jeunes femmes s'étaient complètement remises de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'Eléanore, mais la blonde était plus stressée et tendue que jamais. Ginny frappa à la porte de la salle de bain :

\- Ellie, il faut que tu sortes de là maintenant ! Tu ne vas quand même pas faire attendre Ron ? Imagine dans quel état il doit être le pauvre ….

La future mariée ouvrit la porte, complètement paniquée, et serra sa future-belle-sœur contre elle :

\- Merlin, Ginny, qu'est-ce que j'ai peur ! Et si ça se passait mal ? Ou si …

La demoiselle d'honneur soupira :

\- Merlin, tu sais très bien qu'il ne va rien se passer, tout va être parfait !

Elle la fit s'asseoir à la coiffeuse de Fleur, et lança un sort pour coiffer les longs cheveux blonds en un joli chignon bohème chic :

\- C'est le mariage dont tu as toujours rêvé, avec – certes, mon frère qui n'est pas un prince charmant – mais qui est l'homme de ta vie. Même Elena est toute contente !

La future mariée lança un regard à sa fille dans son couffin qui agitait les bras dans tous les sens avec sa jolie petite robe blanche, et elle sourit, tout en se reprenant :

\- Tu as raison. Tu m'aides à enfiler ma robe de mariée ?

La rouquine l'aida à mettre sa magnifique robe, et on frappa. Méfiante, Ginny vérifia qui c'était, et finit par laisser entrer la mère d'Eléanore, qui s'exclama :

\- Ho, par la barbe de Merlin, Morgane et Viviane, tu es sublime ma chérie ! Ginny, voudriez-vous prendre une photo de nous, avec ma petite-fille ? »

Ginny sourit et prit en photo les trois générations. Puis, la mère d'Eléanore lui donna une potion pour calmer son stress et son anxiété, et afin de complètement rassurer la future mariée, elles décidèrent de lui offrir quelques cadeaux : la mère d'Eléanore lui offrit une broche à mettre dans ses cheveux qui appartenait à son arrière-arrière-grand-mère, Ginny lui offrit une jarretière de la part de Pansy, une magnifique paire de boucles d'oreilles bleues de la part de Molly, et enfin, elle lui prêta un bracelet porte-bonheur, afin de respecter la tradition. La mariée se calma, et sa mère et sa future-belle-sœur s'occupèrent de la maquiller de manière légère et discrète, comme le souhaitait Eléanore. Oui, ce mariage serait parfait, et Ginny Weasley tuerait le premier qui essayerait de perturber ce mariage. Parole de Weasley, le mariage d'Eléanore et Ron serait encore mieux que dans un rêve, un vrai conte de fées !

.

Du côté du marié, ce n'était guère mieux. Ron n'était toujours pas prêt, cherchant ses affaires parmi celles de ses amis. Tous avaient rejoint les invités une fois prêts, et seuls Harry et Drago étaient restés avec lui. Les deux hommes évitaient soigneusement de se parler, et restaient concentré sur Ron. Alors que Ron essayait laborieusement de nouer son nœud papillon, sous le regard désolé de ses deux amis, on frappa à la porte. Avant même que Drago ou Harry ne puissent vérifier qui c'était, Molly déboula dans la chambre en larmes :

« - Ho, mon petit bébé se marie ! Laisse-moi faire !

Elle attacha en moins de deux secondes le nœud papillon de Ron, alors que celui-ci la serrait contre lui :

\- Je suis content que tu sois là maman. Tu devrais rejoindre les invités, la cérémonie ne va pas tarder à commencer …

Elle serra son fils contre elle, et demanda :

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

\- Non maman, ça va aller. Drago et Harry sont là pour m'aider, et tu sais, c'est mon deuxième mariage, tout va aller.

Elle sourit, et laissa son fils avec ses deux amis. Il se tourna alors vers ses deux amis, et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de la chambre d'ami :

\- Merlin, et si Eléanore dit non ? Et si elle change d'avis et qu'elle ne veut plus se marier avec moi ? Il faut annuler la cérémonie !

Drago s'apprêtait à le rassurer, mais Harry fut plus rapide :

\- Ron, on a déjà eu cette discussion lors de ton premier mariage. Je ne connais pas bien Eléanore, mais je suis sûre que Drago sera d'accord avec moi sur le fait que cette fille est amoureuse de toi et qu'elle va t'épouser dans moins d'une heure …

\- Harry a raison. C'est la mère de ta fille, vous vivez ensemble et vous vous aimez … Et puis, à mon avis, tu peux être sûre que Ginny ne laissera pas Eléanore se défiler au dernier moment, elle te dira oui, sous la menace de Ginny s'il le faut ! »

Les trois hommes rirent, pensant que c'était bien vrai, connaissant Ginny, non seulement ce mariage aurait lieu, mais il le serait de force s'il le fallait. A vrai dire, Ginny s'était énormément attachée à Eléanore, tout comme à Pansy, c'était un peu ses seules amies, et elle les considérait vraiment comme des sœurs. Et pour bien la connaître, on ne contrariait pas Ginny Weasley, surtout lorsqu'elle était convaincue non seulement d'avoir raison, mais que c'était également la meilleure chose qu'elle puisse vous souhaiter pour être heureux. Non, Merlin, le couple allait se dire oui, sous la menace de la baguette de Ginny s'il le fallait.

.

Lorsque la musique retentit, tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'arrière, là où le tapis commençait. Ron, qui attendait sa future femme, était plus nerveux que jamais. D'abord, ce fut Ginny qui entra dans sa robe bleue et avec ses cheveux courts coiffés de la couronne en fleurs. Puis, Pansy entra, vêtu exactement de la même façon, suivie de près par Suzanne. La cérémonie se passait sur une colline un peu en hauteur, bien verte, d'où on voyait l'océan. La journée était magnifique, en ce début de Juin, il y avait un soleil magnifique. Puis, la musique changea, et c'est Eléanore qui apparut au bras de son père. La mariée était sublime, et surtout, plus souriante que jamais. Dès qu'il la vit, Ron se détendit et su que tout allait bien se passer. Il ne rata pas l'avertissement du père d'Eléanore quand il lui donna sa main, et personne ne put ignorer les pleurs bruyants de Molly au premier rang, même si Arthur et Bill tentaient de la calmer – chose impossible, même après déjà cinq mariages. Ron prit la main d'Eléanore, et ne la lâcha pas. Oui, elle était sublime, et avait bien eu raison de ne pas se plier aux volontés de sa mère et de sa belle-sœur. Jamais il ne remercierait assez Ginny pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Lors de l'échange des vœux, Ron bégaya et Drago lui fit une remarque qui le détendit et fit rire l'assemblée. Puis, ils échangèrent les alliances, et Ron remarqua qu'Eléanore tremblait. Il se pencha malgré son voile, et la rassura, ce qui fonctionna et il put enfin lui passer la bague au doigt. Puis, le meilleur moment dans tout mariage, on l'autorisa à relever le voile de la mariée et à l'embrasser, sous les cris de l'assemblée, et les pleurs non seulement de Molly, mais également de Pansy. Les jeunes mariés traversèrent l'allée sous les lancés – non pas de riz, comme le disait Hermione, il ne faut ni jouer ni gaspiller la nourriture – de pétales de roses blanches. Alors que toute l'attention était tournée vers les jeunes mariés, Pansy aperçut tout de même Ginny qui essuyait une larme au coin de l'œil, et captant son regard, celle-ci protesta qu'elle avait une poussière dans l'œil, ce qui fit rire la brune à travers ses larmes. Puis, les invités – même pas une cinquantaine de personnes – rejoignirent la tente sur la plage où se passait la réception. Sous la tente les attendait une grande piste de danse, avec une scène, et une demi-douzaine de tables. Il y avait des fleurs de partout, des pivoines, des anthémis, des aubépines, des roses, le tout formant un mélangeant de couleur harmonieux et festif. Les tables étaient très simples, et le centre était souvent composé de fleurs flottantes dans des bocaux avec des bougies. Tout était très beau, et les invités apprécièrent de ne pas avoir à marcher dans le sable grâce au parquet aménagé sous la tente. Tous s'installèrent selon le plan de table fait par Ginny et indiqué à l'entre sous forme de petit balais magique qui conduisait chaque invité à sa place.

.

Ginny cherchait sa table, quand deux bras entourèrent sa taille, et elle se retourna en souriant :

« - Je te cherchais !

Drago l'embrassa dans le cou et l'attira par la main :

\- Viens, notre table est ici, on est avec Neville et Hannah, Pansy et Jack, et Harry et sa cavalière. Au fait, tu es sublime.

Ginny sourit au compliment, mais râla intérieurement. C'est elle-même qui avait fait les plans de table, alors pourquoi se retrouvait-elle à la table de son ex-mari ? Elle n'eut pas plus le temps de réfléchir, et elle s'installa. Harry était venu avec Ariel, et ils semblaient très proches. Pansy et Jack étaient visiblement en désaccord, alors Ginny leur demanda sur quoi portait le désaccord, et Jack souffla en levant les yeux au ciel :

\- J'ai eu le malheur de laisser carte blanche à Pansy pour redécorer mon – notre – appartement Elle veut transformer ma salle de sport en un deuxième dressing … »

Ginny et Drago pouffèrent, connaissant assez bien la jeune femme pour avoir vécu quelques mois avec elle, et préfèrent laisser Jack se débrouiller avec la jeune femme aussi têtue qu'une mule. Puis, les mariés entrèrent sous les applaudissements et s'installèrent à leur table. Les serveurs servirent à tous les invités du champagne, et le couple de jeunes mariés remercia tous leurs invités de leur présence. Puis, ils invitèrent les parents à prendre la parole. Molly insista pour parler en première, et personne ne comprit grand-chose à travers ses sanglots, mais personne n'osa protester. Puis, le père d'Eléanore remercia les Weasley d'avoir élevé un homme si bon pour sa fille, et il déclara même qu'il était heureux du choix de sa fille, et qu'il espérait très bientôt avoir d'autres petits-enfants, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de la mariée, alors que le jeune marié lui faisait remarquer que c'était un signe. Puis, Ginny fut invitée à prendre la parole :

« - Bon, tout d'abord, mes félicitations à mon frère et à Ellie, je suis vraiment très heureuse pour vous, et je suis impatiente de travailler avec vous. Ensuite, Georges, je te préviens, tu vas tout de suite annuler la surprise tordue que tu avais prévue avant que je ne te fasse manger ta baguette !

Tout le monde se tourna vers le rouquin, qui marmonna que d'accord, il n'allait pas faire sa traditionnelle surprise, et qui s'éclipsa, sous le rire de tout le monde. Ginny poursuivit :

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre … Vous êtes tous les deux beaux, vous avez une super petite famille, et j'espère que vous serez autant heureux que ce mariage est parfait !

Tout le monde applaudit, et ce fut le tour d'une Pansy larmoyante d'exprimer toute sa gratitude envers les Weasley et Eléanore d'avoir toujours été là pour elle et de l'avoir aidé dans les pires moments, et elle leur souhaita qu'elle n'ait jamais à leur retourner la pareil. Puis, Harry prononça son discours en tant que témoins :

\- C'est assez gênant pour moi d'être ici … Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi Ron, tu mérites d'être heureux, et je suis content que tu ais trouvé Eléanore, je ne la connais pas vraiment, mais je sais que tu seras heureux avec elle.

Enfin, ce fut à Drago de prendre la parole, en tant que second témoin :

\- Bon, c'est vrai qu'on a pas toujours été ami, loin de là … mais je suis vraiment fier d'assister à votre mariage. Je crois que je n'ai jamais connu de famille aussi heureuse et unie que celle des Weasley. Faire partie de cette famille est un grand honneur, et j'espère que tu sauras en profiter Eléanore – même si je me fais aucun souci pour toi, après tout, Ginny est votre ange-gardien, et nous savons tous à quel point elle peut être terrible quand elle est contrariée … »

La jeune femme le pinça ce qui fit rire l'assemblée. Il acheva son discours en souhaitant non seulement le meilleur au couple, mais surtout de profiter de tout ce qu'ils avaient.

.

Contrairement à la tradition, Eléanore n'ouvrit pas la danse avec son père, mais avec son époux. Le stress et l'anxiété étaient passés, et elle se sentait mieux que jamais. Posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son tout jeune mari, elle chuchota :

« - Ginny avait raison, ce mariage est parfait … Même mieux que dans mes rêves …

Ron sourit et la serra un peu plus contre lui tout en essayant de ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds :

\- Bien sûr que ce mariage est parfait. En plus, vous êtes la plus magnifique des mariées, Madame Weasley ! »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il l'appela comme ça. C'était bizarre, il y avait déjà tellement de madame Weasley, toutes plus exceptionnelles les unes que les autres, mais elle se sentait bien. Elle observa l'alliance qui ornait désormais et pour toujours son annuaire gauche et sourit. Oui, elle n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse.

.

Drago invita Ginny à danser, et le couple rejoignit les mariés sur la piste de danse. Ginny avait vraiment l'air sur un nuage, alors que son amant ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard tellement elle était belle. Ils restèrent un moment sur la piste de danse, avant que Molly et Arthur, puis Bill et Fleur, ainsi que d'autres ne les rejoignirent. Fatiguée, Ginny laissa Drago aller inviter la jeune mariée à danser, et elle sortit prendre l'air, ayant un peu chaud à cause de l'émotion. Elle sursauta lorsqu'Harry posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle lui lança un regard surpris et lui demanda :

« - Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune homme sourit et sortit un écrin de sa poche :

\- Je voudrais te demander ton avis.

Il lui montra la magnifique bague de fiançailles qu'il avait, et lui demanda :

\- Tu penses qu'Ariel va accepter ?

\- Tu vas la demander en mariage ?

Le brun haussa les épaules et arrangea ses lunettes :

\- Je suis vraiment amoureux d'Ariel. Elle est … différente.

Ginny lança un regard à l'intérieur de la salle, où la jeune femme était à la fois en train de danser avec Neville et de parler avec Fleur, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui faire penser à Luna. Elle avait la même insouciance, spontanéité et le même grain de folie, tout en aillant quelque chose de plus sauvage et rationnel dans le regard. Elle se tourna vers son ex-mari et sourit :

\- Je pense qu'Ariel va adorer. Et puis, généralement, on s'intéresse plus au mari qu'à la bague ! Quoi que … »

Ils se sourirent, et Ginny retourna danser à l'intérieur, avec ses frères et ses amis. Tout le monde était heureux, et ça faisait vraiment du bien de voir tout le monde aussi joyeux. Ginny avait largement réussi à rendre ce mariage exceptionnel.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette cérémonie ? Le mariage vous a plu ?**

 **Annonce du chapitre de vendredi : contrairement à ce chapitre, dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura beaucoup d'actions et de rebondissements !**

 **A vendredi :D**


	29. Chapitre 29

**Hello !**

 **Pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, je dois vous avouer qu'il va y avoir plein de rebondissements ! J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez, il va y avoir de l'action, et j'avais adoré écrire ce chapitre tellement je me suis amusée !**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : on lance la machine**

A travers le noir, Ginny sourit lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Drago se poser sur sa clavicule. Après le mariage, le couple de jeunes mariés était rentré chez eux après avoir confié leur fille à Molly et Arthur. Pansy et Jack s'étaient éclipsés peu de temps après, la brune n'en démordant pas sur sa volonté d'avoir un deuxième dressing dans leur appartement. Harry et Ariel aussi, avaient filé incognito, et Neville et Hannah étaient pratiquement restés jusqu'à la fin, dansant maladroitement sur la piste de danse. Ginny n'avait jamais vu le couple, et trouva non seulement qu'ils étaient bien assortis, mais surtout, qu'ils avaient ce regard amoureux qu'ont certains couples qui restent longtemps ensemble. De son côté, Drago l'avait convaincu de rentrer chez eux, et ils avaient passé une nuit torride. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé, ils étaient insatiables l'un de l'autre. Ginny roula sur Drago et frotta ses hanches contre la jambe du jeune homme, tout en soufflant contre ses lèvres chaudes :

« - Ce n'est pas raisonnable de rester au lit à cette heure-ci …

Se vengeant de la douce torture que la rouquine lui infligeait, le blond fit courir sa langue le long du buste de la jeune femme, la faisant gémir au passage :

\- C'est vrai … Peut-être qu'on pourrait finir ce qu'on a commencé sous la douche ?

Ginny se pencha sur son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots qui provoqua une sensation d'électricité dans les entrailles de son compagnon, et sans hésiter, il la souleva du lit chaud pour la plaquer contre la paroi de la douche, avant de faire couler l'eau sur leur deux corps nus.

.

Après avoir calmé leurs ardeurs, Ginny se décida à cuisiner des biscuits – et elle regrettait vraiment dans ces moments-là de ne pas être une fée du logis comme sa mère – qu'elle finit par jeter. Elle commanda des cupcakes chez un pâtissier, et Drago la rejoignit en nouant sa cravate :

\- Alors, prête pour l'ouverture de Malfoy & Weasley Associés ? Où sont tes biscuits ?

Ginny sourit :

\- Oui, j'ai hâte d'être à cet après-midi. Je les ai jetés, ils étaient bizarres … »

Drago ne fit aucun commentaire, connaissant les talents culinaires de sa moitié.

Ensemble, ils descendirent dans les locaux de M&W Associés, et Ginny vérifia encore une fois que tous les papiers soient en ordre. Drago, Ginny, Ron et Eléanore étaient les quatre associés principaux, et en détenaient toutes les parts. Chacun avait un bureau individuel. Dans celui de Ginny, elle avait déjà affiché tous les articles de journaux qui relataient ses procès brillamment gagnés. Drago, lui, avait plutôt affiché ses diplômes. Ron, à l'image de Ginny, avait également affiché tous les articles de journaux parlant de lui, mais également parlant de la boutique où il avait presque travaillé dix ans. Eléanore, très occupée ces derniers temps, c'était seulement contenté de mettre des fleurs et son diplôme d'infirmière. Ginny sortit les assiettes et les couverts en plastiques, et prépara le tout. Ils attendaient le jeune couple Weasley, ainsi que Pansy et Jack, et Oliver pour l'ouverture officielle. Oliver et Jack avaient tout de suite accepté de travailler comme consultants, tous deux possédants des compétences professionnelles plutôt utiles au cabinet. Quand à Pansy, elle n'avait pas vraiment de rôle précis, mais elle avait décidé de se lancer dans des études d'assistante sociale, et cela pourrait à la fois être bénéfique pour ses études et pour le cabinet. Les deux couples arrivèrent ainsi que le détective, et ils fêtèrent le début de cette nouvelle aventure.

.

Cela faisait une semaine que le cabinet était ouvert, et également que Ron et Eléanore étaient mariés, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de travail. Cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Eléanore et Ron, qui avait, tout comme Drago, une carrière à côté, mais Ginny devenait folle de tourner en rond. Heureusement, elle reçut deux clients, un pour une affaire de divorce, et un pour un litige, que son ancien patron lui avait envoyé. Résignée, elle finit par parcourir avec Pansy les différents courriers qu'elles avaient reçus, et la rouquine demanda :

« - Tu serai d'accord, avec Jack, pour aller faire la promotion du cabinet sur sorcier vision ?

\- Mais, d'habitude, c'est toi qu'on invite, non ?

\- Oui, mais je déteste vraiment ce plateau télé … Et puis, je sais que tu ne commences tes études qu'en Septembre, alors tu as du temps …

La rouquine la supplia du regard, et Pansy finit par accepter. Elle savait que son amie était plus une femme d'action qu'une personne de notoriété publique, et elle n'avait pas tort : elle avait beaucoup de temps devant elle, l'été ne commençait qu'à peine. Et puis, Ginny passait aussi beaucoup de temps à visiter Luna à l'hôpital. Et alors que les deux jeunes femmes s'apprêtaient à lire une énième lettre en cette fin d'après-midi, un hibou arriva. Joyeuse, Ginny sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa la lettre avec joie. Elle la lit à grande vitesse, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est une lettre du Bethlem Royal Hospital, la partie psychiatrique et sorcière. Ils ont un problème, un de leur patient s'est évadé, et ils voudraient éviter que cette affaire ne soit révélée au grand jour …

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Demanda Pansy, en se saisissant de la lettre pour la lire à son tour. Ginny sourit :

\- Je pense qu'ils veulent non seulement qu'on s'occupe de la presse si l'affaire venait à se savoir, mais je pense qu'ils veulent aussi qu'on retrouve ce malade ! »

La brune dévisagea la rouquine, qui semblait monté sur des ressorts tellement elle était excitée. Enfin de l'action, une vraie affaire, du terrain, et par-dessus-tout, un malade potentiellement dangereux, exactement ce qui faisait frémir Ginny Weasley. Pansy soupira face à l'euphorie de son amie, et demanda si on devait prévenir les autres. Ginny refusa, préférant qu'elles travaillent d'abord sur le dossier du malade avant de demander de l'aide.

.

Eléanore finissait sa permanence à 18 heures. Avec soulagement, elle se changea, lâcha ses cheveux, passa chez elle. Drago et Ginny avaient proposé de garder Elena, afin que le jeune couple de mariés puisse passer une soirée romantique au cinéma, puis au restaurant. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, Drago était en train de nourrir Elena, la chemise pleine de bave, et la jeune maman sourit :

« - Où est Ginny ?

\- Elle me rejoint plus tard, elle travaille sur un truc avec Pansy, une affaire d'évadé … »

Eléanore monta dans sa chambre, prit une rapide douche, et enfila la petite robe noire que Ron lui avait offert. Elle souhaita une bonne soirée à Drago, et rejoignit Ron devant le cinéma. Quand il la vit, il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils n'avaient pas eu de lune de miel, mais Ron ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui proposer une sortie romantique ou une soirée en amoureux, et Eléanore adorait ces moments où il la courtisait presque. Ils virent un film moldu sur des agents secrets tentant de séduire la même jolie jeune femme, avant que celle-ci ne soit enlevée par un méchant. Eléanore aimait bien ce genre de film, mais Ron en était complètement fou, à chaque fois il voulait les voir.

Ils finirent par aller dans un petit restaurant italien, pas loin de King Cross. Alors que le serveur leur apportait leur plat de lasagnes, c'est une Ginny en folie qui débarqua, suivie de près par Pansy. La rouquine secoua la blonde par les épaules :

« - Thomas Andrea, tu connais ?

Complètement surprise et secouée – au sens aussi bien figuré que littéral – elle répondit :

\- Thomas Andrea ? Je crois que c'était un patient, quand je travaillais au Bethlem Royal Hospital … Oui, je me souviens, il était complètement fou, et il était même persuadé qu'on avait vécu une histoire … j'ai dû demander à être transféré à St Mangouste pour ne plus avoir à travailler avec lui … Pourquoi ?

Ginny et Pansy échangèrent un regard inquiet, et la brune répondit :

\- Il s'est échappé ce matin de l'hôpital … D'après ses médecins, il est toujours complètement obsédé par toi, et s'il s'est échappé, c'est pour te retrouver …

Une lueur de panique passa dans les yeux d'Eléanore, mais Ron lui saisit la main et la rassura :

\- Mais il ne peut pas la retrouver ? Enfin, il ne sait pas où on habite, et puis, on ne le laissera pas te faire du mal.

Ginny les força à se lever :

\- L'hôpital nous a confié l'affaire … On y a travaillé toute l'après-midi avec Pansy, et on pense que ce serait mieux que vous alliez habiter ailleurs durant quelque temps … Après, on pourra songer à un piège en se servant d'Eléanore comme appât, il sait sûrement où tu travailles et …

\- Elena !

S'exclama soudain Eléanore. Elle agrippa Ron et lança un regard très inquiet à ses amies :

\- Après l'hôpital, je suis rentré à la maison. Il faut qu'on aille chercher Elena, s'il apprend que je suis mariée et que j'ai une fille, il risque de complètement perdre le contrôle ! »

.

Le quatuor transplana chez le jeune couple de Weasley. Tout semblait calme, Elena devait dormir, et Drago maudire Ginny de ne pas l'avoir encore rejoint. Ron ouvrit la porte, et Eléanore étouffa un cri : la table de l'entré était renversée. Sans se soucier du danger, Eléanore monta à l'étage, et poussa un hurlement en constatant que le berceau était vide. Ron la rejoignit, et la serra dans ses bras alors qu'elle s'effondrait :

« - Chut, c'est rien, Drago va s'occuper de notre fille … »

Eléanore se contenta de pleurer. Ginny et Pansy avaient fait le tour de la maison, et à part les traces de lutte, il n'y avait aucun signe de Drago ou d'Elena. Ginny entra dans la chambre de sa nièce, et Ron lui lança un regard suppliant, se retenant pour sa femme. Mais Ginny ne put que lui faire un signe négatif de la tête.

.

Tout en faisant du café, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Si elle avait rejoint Drago chez son frère, peut être que lui et Elena n'auraient pas été enlevés. Inconsolable, Eléanore avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Ron. Très vite, Oliver et les Weasley les avaient rejoints chez Ginny, qui détestait être seule dans ce grand appartement, sans Drago. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas en parler aux aurors, d'éventuellement demander l'aide d'Harry – avec qui Ron travaillait depuis quelques semaines – mais ils ne voulaient pas passer par les voies officielles. Non, ils se débrouillaient mieux en interne. Ginny servit du café à ses frères, et s'installa entre Bill et Georges. Bill passa un bras réconfortant sur ses épaules, et la rouquine énonça d'une petite voix, pour ne pas réveiller Eléanore :

« - Bon. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire dans ces cas-là. Je suppose que Thomas Andrea va réclamer quelque chose en échange de ses otages …

Personne ne dit rien. A vrai dire, il n'y avait que deux possibilités : soit le kidnappeur voulait se servir de ses otages pour obtenir quelque chose, et il ne manquait plus qu'à savoir quoi, soit le kidnappeur avait enlevé ses otages et avait prévu de s'en débarrasser, s'apercevant qu'ils étaient un obstacle à son amour avec Eléanore. Ron caressa la joue de sa femme endormie :

\- Je pense que Thomas Andrea a pris Drago pour le père d'Elena. Elena est blonde, comme Drago et Eléanore, et il doit penser que Drago est avec Eléanore. On pourrait peut-être lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas le bon homme ?

Personne n'osa vraiment répondre, tous trop perdus dans leur pensé. Finalement, d'une petite voix, Pansy répondit après un moment :

\- Je pense que dans son esprit, il n'y a pas de différence entre Drago et toi. J'adore Drago mais … ça pourrait le mettre en danger et te mettre en danger aussi, inutilement. Il faut juste … attendre. »

Oui, attendre, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Chaque minute passée était une torture pour tous. Ginny invita ses frères à rentrer chez eux s'occuper de leur propre enfant, et leur promis de les contacter tout de suite s'il y avait le moindre mouvement. Pansy, pâle, se retira également dans une chambre d'ami. Ginny hésita : elle avait besoin de se reposer, mais l'idée de non seulement laisser Ron et Eléanore sur son canapé en ce moment si dur, et en même temps de se retrouver seule dans leur lit, la dissuada. Elle s'installa contre Ron qui la serra contre lui. Et alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne en murmurant des mots réconfortants, Ginny laissa couler ses larmes pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

.

Se rongeant les sangs, tout le monde sursautait au moindre bruit, espérant une bonne nouvelle, ou au moins, une demande de rançon. Eléanore était très agitée : elle ne cessait de tourner en rond, retenant avec difficulté ses sanglots. Elle finit par engueuler Ron qui essayait de la calmer, et claqua la porte du cabinet M&W Associés pour aller prendre l'air. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Là, il s'agissait de sa fille, de son enfant, et même si elle se plaignait souvent de son rôle de mère, elle aimait Elena plus que tout, et même plus que sa propre vie. Et savoir qu'elle n'était pas là, qu'elle était sûrement en danger, avec un malade mental, par sa faute, ça la rendait complètement folle. Elle n'osait pas penser au pire, l'idée qu'elle puisse ne jamais revoir sa fille n'était pas possible, et de toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas s'en remettre, elle en était sûre.

.

Elle décida de faire un tour chez elle. Elle n'y était pas revenue depuis la veille. Sans hésiter, elle monta à l'étage, dans la chambre de sa fille. Comme par réflexe, elle attrapa un body d'Elena et respira l'odeur du bébé. Elle sourit en pensant qu'à six mois, elle ne rentrait déjà plus dans ce body pour bébé de quatre mois, et elle songea qu'elle devrait aller lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements, déjà du un an pour être sûre de ne pas manquer de vêtements. Elle renifla en songeant qu'elle n'était pas là, à babiller et sourire dans son landau. Soudain, elle entendit du bruit en bas. Sans hésiter, elle se précipita en bas, et vit quelqu'un en noir qui partait en courant de son perron. Elle s'élança à sa poursuite, criant à l'inconnu de ne pas s'enfuir, mais celui-ci remonta sur son vélo à terre devant la clôture du jardin, et fila avant même qu'Eléanore ne puisse le rattraper. Elle maugréa, elle était vraiment une mauvaise mère. Elle retourna à l'intérieur, et remarqua alors que l'inconnu avait déposé une lettre par terre. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine, et elle l'ouvrit en toute hâte : c'était une lettre de Thomas Andrea.

Elle transplana chez Ginny, et se jeta dans les bras de Ron :

« - Ils sont en vie ! J'ai reçu une lettre ! Thomas Andrea veut faire un échange : Drago et Elena contre moi ! Il faut le faire !

Surpris, Ron se recula et attrapa la lettre qu'il lut, en même temps que Ginny qui lisait par-dessus son épaule. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée … On a aucunes preuves qu'ils aillent bien … Et on ne va pas te laisser aux mains de ce malade !

Eléanore reprit la lettre et protesta vivement :

\- Ils vont bien, j'en suis sûre ! Je me fous d'être aux mains de ce malade. Je veux qu'Elena aille bien ! Je veux qu'Elena revienne !

Ron sursauta, surpris par le ton à la fois sûr et suppliant de sa femme. Il la serra doucement contre lui alors qu'elle recommençait à sangloter. Ginny s'avança alors, et examinant une nouvelle fois la lettre, donna son avis :

\- Je pense qu'il faut faire l'échange … C'est le meilleur moyen de récupérer Drago et Elena. Et il existe des tas de moyens de suivre Eléanore. Elle ne restera pas longtemps avec ce malade avant qu'on la retrouve … »

Pas d'accord mais résigné, Ron accepta que sa femme soit la monnaie d'échange contre sa fille et Drago. Mais il n'avait pas moins mal au cœur de devoir la laisser se sacrifier pour leur famille.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre plein de rebondissements !**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de l'ouverture de M &W Associés ? Et de cet enlèvement ? Que pensez-vous de l'idée ? Et surtout, comment pensez-vous que cette histoire va se finir ?**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour savoir comment l'échange va se passer ! :D**


	30. Chapitre 30

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, voici la suite de cette affaire avec Thomas Andrea, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas encore finit !**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy :** **Je suis contente que tu sois de retour, tes reviews m'ont manquées ;)  
**

 **Au programme, beaucoup d'émotion, un peu d'action et du suspense - enfin, j'espère ^^ - donc je vous souhaite une bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Run the mad man**

Refermant sa veste, Eléanore lança un regard en coin à Ron qui tripotait maladroitement sa baguette, signe de sa grande nervosité. Elle avala la potion que Ginny lui tendit, sans quitter du regard Ron. Il n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de la laisser partir, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Encore une fois, sous le regard anxieux de Pansy qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas disparaître, Ginny lui expliqua de nouveau comment ça allait se passer :

« - Voilà, on va aller au lieu de rendez-vous. Quoi qu'il se passe, tant qu'on n'a pas Elena et Drago, il faut que tu fasses tout ce qu'il te demande. Une fois que tu seras avec lui, ne tente rien qui soit inconscient. D'après son dossier médical, il est dangereux, et fera tout pour que tu intègres son délire, alors joue le jeu. La potion nous permettra de te retrouver, et j'ai également glissé un émetteur moldu, au cas où il arriverait à bloquer la magie. On saura à tout moment où tu es, et une fois qu'on aura mis Drago et Elena en sécurité, on viendra te chercher. D'accord ?

Eléanore hocha la tête, et serra sa belle-sœur contre elle, tout en chuchotant :

\- Si ça se passe mal, prend soin de Ron et d'Elena.

Ginny lui rendit son étreinte et lui assura que c'était bien elle qui s'occuperait de sa petite famille. Eléanore se tourna alors vers Ron et Pansy, et tenta même de sourire pour se donner du courage :

\- Bon, il est l'heure d'y aller. On se revoit dans quelques heures … »

.

Thomas Andrea avait envoyé plusieurs lettres avec les instructions pour procéder à l'échange : c'était Pansy qui devait accompagner, et personne d'autre. L'échange se ferait sur le parking d'un super marché londonien, et Oliver avait bien constaté que le lieu était propice à la fuite. Pansy et Eléanore se rendirent donc sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Il était 22h57, et elles avaient rendez-vous à 23 heures. La tension était plus que palpable. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient peur, et elles étaient impatientes. Cela faisait déjà six jours qu'Elena et Drago avaient été enlevés. Eléanore pleurait tout le temps. Ginny se cachait pour pleurer. Ron essayait de se montrer fort pour sa famille, mais c'était dur. Et personne ne savait vraiment comment agir. Eléanore lança un regard angoissé à Pansy : il était 23h04. Elle n'aimait pas ce retard. Soudain, une voiture se gara. Il était 23h06. Discernant à peine une silhouette, Eléanore finit par reconnaître l'homme avec qui elle avait travaillé : Thomas Andrea était petit et maigre, avec des cheveux bruns bouclés. Elle n'aperçut pas son regard qu'elle savait froid, mais frissonna tout de même. Cet homme était complètement fou, suffisamment pour qu'elle quitte son travail à cause de lui. Elle n'était pas courageuse, mais suivie de près par Pansy, elle s'avança à la rencontre de l'homme. Celui-ci sourit lorsqu'elles furent à quelques mètres de la voiture. Pansy se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tenta d'apercevoir l'intérieur de la voiture aux vitres teintés. Elle se pencha sur l'oreille d'Eléanore et murmura : « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je crois que c'est un piège … ». Mais Eléanore n'en tint pas compte, et ignorant le sourire édenté de l'homme, elle demanda fermement :

« - Où sont-ils ?

L'homme se pencha et ouvrit la porte arrière. Eléanore ne put cacher un mouvement instinctif quand elle aperçut sa fille s'agiter. L'homme lui tendit l'enfant avec un regard dégoûté, et Eléanore serra sa fille contre elle. Merci Merlin, elle allait bien et babillait même de joie d'être dans les bras de sa maman. Mais Pansy garda la tête froide :

\- Où est Drago ?

\- Je ne suis pas stupide. Je vous rends le bébé, et j'emmène Eléanore. Quand je serai sûr que nous sommes en sécurité, je lancerai un sort et vous aurez l'adresse où est retenu l'autre sur le parchemin du bébé.

Eléanore, à contre cœur, remit sa fille dans les bras de son amie, et avança d'un pas vers l'homme, mais Pansy la retint :

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que c'est vrai ?

L'homme sourit en passant sa main rugueuse contre la joue d'Eléanore qui restait stoïque :

\- Rien. Mais c'est la seule chance que vous avez de retrouver cette sale … vermine ! »

Sans plus attendre, Eléanore monta dans la voiture avec Thomas Andrea, et ils partirent.

.

La première chose que demanda Pansy lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'appartement de Ginny, fut :

« - Est-ce que vous les suivez toujours ?

Sans attendre, Ron se précipita sur sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Ginny s'avança, le regard brillant :

\- Où est Drago ?

\- Nous ne le saurons pas avant quelques heures. Ce malade veut d'abord aller dans un endroit sûr pour lui et Eléanore, on saura où est Drago après … Dîtes-moi que vous les avez toujours ?

Oliver lui montra l'écran magique et annonça :

\- Il n'y a plus le mouchard moldu, il a dû s'en débarrasser grâce à un sort, mais la potion agit toujours.

Heureux de retrouver son bébé, mais toujours soucieux pour sa femme, Ron demanda :

\- Est-ce qu'Eléanore va bien ?

\- Elle va bien. Elle avait l'air d'assez bien gérer la situation quand elle est partie avec lui …

Pansy lança un regard à Ginny, qui semblait toujours bouleversée et prête à défaillir, et Ron suivit son regard. Il confia sa fille à Pansy, et serra sa petite sœur contre lui :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va les retrouver, et ils seront sain et sauf … »

Ginny ne put que répondre à son étreinte en espérant sincèrement qu'il ait raison.

.

Du côté d'Eléanore, ce n'était pas forcément mieux. Il s'était débarrassé du mouchard moldu. Il l'avait très vite emmené dans un motel moldu hors de Londres. Il avait une baguette, et elle se demander bien où il avait pu la trouver. Elle n'avait pas la sienne. A peine furent-ils arrivés dans la chambre, qu'il l'assailli de reproches comme s'ils étaient en couple :

« - Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Faire un enfant, dans mon dos, avec ce sale …

\- Drago n'est pas le père d'Elena. C'était le baby-sitter …

Thomas Andrea la gifla, furieux :

\- Tu essaies de me prendre pour un idiot en plus ? La petite est son portrait craché !

Retenant ses larmes, Eléanore réfléchit à toute vitesse :

\- Je te jure ! Drago est le fiancé de Ginny, mon amie, ils devaient garder la petite, mais Ginny a été retenue au travail … Elena me ressemble !

Toujours furieux, mais semblant raisonner, Thomas l'aida à se relever, et demanda d'un ton mordant :

\- Alors qui est le père ?

\- C'est … je sais pas … je l'ai rencontré à une soirée, on avait beaucoup bu, et je ne l'ai jamais revu … je crois qu'il était roux et célèbre … je sais plus …

Il leva la main pour la frapper de nouveau, et par réflexe, Eléanore se protégea le visage, mais il stoppa son geste au dernier moment :

\- Tu me mens, je le sais ! Qui est le père ? »

Mais Eléanore resta sur sa version des faits et n'en démordit pas.

.

Cela faisait précisément 19 heures, 36 minutes et 28 secondes qu'Eléanore était avec ce malade. Ginny ne cessait de basculer entre des crises de colère où elle exigeait qu'on intervienne et qu'on la laisse torturer ce malade pour retrouver Drago, et des crises de larmes où elle clamait haut et fort qu'elle était sûre que c'était trop tard, qu'elle ne reverrait jamais Drago. Ron avait confié sa fille à ses parents et tentait avec difficulté de réconforter sa sœur. Finalement, ils avaient prévenu Harry et Neville qui étaient venu leur prêter main forte, mais rien ne semblait calmer la rouquine, et personne n'avait intérêt à la contredire. Ron essayait de rester pragmatique : si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait déjà parti récupérer sa femme. Mais il y avait aussi Drago en jeu, et il ne voulait absolument pas briser le cœur de sa sœur, alors il tentait de gérer la situation au mieux, tiraillé entre ses craintes impulsives et ses réflexions sentimentales. Ils décidèrent d'attendre encore une heure ou deux, et d'intervenir dans tous les cas. Cependant, à quelques dizaines de minutes d'intervenir, Oliver s'exclama :

« - Merlin, on la perd !

Ron se précipita pour voir l'écran magique, et en effet, le point où était Eléanore semblait disparaître et réapparaître avec difficulté. Inquiet, il demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Ginny posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- La potion ne fait presque plus effet … c'est pour ça qu'il ne nous a pas dit où était Drago. Il veut être sûr de s'enfuir avec Eléanore sans être suivi …

\- Il faut qu'on les suive alors !

S'exclama le rouquin, mais personne ne répondit. Ils avaient prévu un plan en plus, mais il y avait un problème : le polynectar dont ils avaient besoin pour ne pas se faire repérer n'était pas encore arrivé. Harry tenta de raisonner son ami :

\- Ron, ce serait risqué pour Eléanore d'y aller sans le polynectar …

\- Mais si on y va pas, on va la perdre !

Personne ne bougea, c'était un grand dilemme, et personne ne semblait vouloir faire un choix. Finalement, conscient que Ron allait faire une bêtise si personne ne réagissait, Neville proposa :

\- Je vais y aller. Vous allez me lancer un maléfice pour me défigurer, et je crois que vous avez des pastilles qui changent la couleur des cheveux, non ? Je vais y aller, personne ne devrait me reconnaître, et je vais les suivre autant que je le pourrai.

Ron hésita, et très reconnaissant envers son ami, il demanda :

\- Tu es sûr Neville, que tu veux le faire ?

\- Personne d'autre ne peut le faire. Je vais faire du mieux que je pourrai pour les suivre, et je vous préviendrai quand vous pourrez intervenir sans danger. »

.

S'il avait osé, Ron aurait pris Neville dans ses bras tellement il lui en était reconnaissant. Très vite, Georges récupéra des pastilles pour changer la couleur des cheveux, et Neville se retrouva avec une chevelure blonde cendré bouclé. Harry lui prêta des lentilles de contact moldues vertes. Et Ginny tenta de ne pas trop le défigurer en rendant son menton beaucoup plus volumineux. Le point sur l'écran disparaissait de plus en plus, et sans attendre, Neville transplana près du petit motel pour accomplir sa mission.

.

Alors qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps de grignoter les biscuits que Thomas lui avait donné, il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira :

« - Allez, viens, il faut partir d'ici …

Eléanore se laissa faire, et il la força à monter dans une autre voiture moldue, une vieille Peugeot rectangulaire et rouge rouillée. Ils prirent la route, et après un moment à rouler, Eléanore demanda :

\- Tu leur as dit où est caché Drago ?

Thomas regarda l'heure à sa montre, et grogna :

\- Dans quelques secondes ils sauront où il est …

Eléanore hésita, et finit par demander :

\- Il va bien ? Je veux dire, Ginny aurait le cœur brisé s'il lui …

\- Il va bien.

Il se mura dans un silence un moment. Ils roulèrent en direction du Pays de Gale, et Eléanore pensa que c'était peut-être une bonne idée de discuter avec lui. Elle avait étudié que créer un contact avec ce genre de patient pouvait être bénéfique, et qu'il fallait adhérer le plus possible aux délires du malade lorsque ceux-ci se produisaient. Elle commença donc une tentative de discussion :

\- Alors, on va où comme ça ?

Il ne répondit pas, concentré sur la route quasi déserte. Eléanore regarda dans le rétroviseur : une voiture les suivait, mais elle tourna au premier carrefour. Elle fit une nouvelle tentative :

\- Et sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Parce que je suppose que tu ne m'as pas enlevé pour me mettre dans une vitrine et me garder comme un trophée !

\- Je ne t'ai pas enlevé ! Tu m'as suivi de ton plein gré !

Protesta l'homme avec un regard noir. La jeune femme blonde n'osa pas protester. Ils n'avaient apparemment pas la même notion du mot « consentement ». Soupirant, elle se concentra sur le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, et s'aperçut qu'elle portait son alliance. Discrètement, alors qu'il ne la regardait pas, elle fit glisser le bijou de son doigt et le fourra dans la poche arrière de son jean. C'était mieux pour elle qu'il ne la voit pas. Elle soupira, et tenta encore une fois :

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Tu sais que mes amis ne cesseront jamais de me chercher … et ma fille ?

Agacé, l'homme appuya inconsciemment sur l'accélérateur :

– Je me fou de tes amis. Ce qui compte à présent, c'est nous. Si tu veux une fille, nous en aurons, plein même si tu veux. Arrête de m'agacer avec tes questions de bonne femme !

Il lui lança un coup d'œil, et pensa à son teint livide qu'il l'avait vexé. En homme amoureux, il ralentit et se radoucit, prenant sa main dans la sienne :

– Je suis désolé ma chérie de m'être emporté … je suis un peu stressé par tous ces événements, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer ... »

Eléanore soupira et se retint de retirer sa main. Pourvu que oui, tout se passe bien.

.

Ginny failli tomber de sa chaise lorsqu'Oliver s'exclama :

« - Ça y est, on a une adresse pour Drago !

Harry se pencha sur le parchemin sur lequel venait d'apparaître le nom du lieu, et fronça les sourcils :

– Je connais, ce sont des entrepôts désaffectés, c'est dans la zone industrielle à l'est de Londres … On peut y être dans dix minutes …

Ron, Harry, Ginny et Pansy se préparèrent et partirent le plus vite possible, laissant Oliver, Bill et Georges surveiller Neville et sa filature. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Ginny demanda dépitée :

– Il y a des dizaines de bâtiments, comment on va faire ?

Mais Ron, dont les quelques semaines de formation en tant qu'aurore commençaient à être utiles, découvrit très vite des traces de pas dans la poussière :

– Personne ne vient jamais ici. Ces traces doivent être assez récentes. Regarde, elles vont vers ce bâtiment !

.

Le quatuor s'aventura alors dans le bâtiment, mais celui-ci était tout de même très grand : il s'étalait sur sept étages. Sans attendre, Ginny se précipita au premier étage, et ses amis la suivirent. Elle se décomposa en constata que l'immeuble devait être des anciens bureaux, puisque l'étage n'était qu'une suite de couloirs parsemés de dizaines de portes donnant sur des bureaux. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la première porte, Harry la retint par le bras :

– Sois prudente, ça pourrait être dangereux …

– D'accord. Montez à l'étage suivant, si on se sépare, ça ira plus vite, cet endroit est gigantesque !

Harry et Ron montèrent à l'étage suivant, alors que Pansy restait sur les talons de Ginny. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Jack ne soit pas en Irlande pour son boulot. Les deux groupes constatèrent que leur étage était vide, alors ils passèrent aux étages suivant. Tous se montraient très prudents : ce pouvait très bien être un piège. Au bout d'un énième bureau, Ron ouvrit une porte et tomba sur une salle entièrement plongée dans le noir. D'un coup de baguette, il fit tomber le rideau improvisé, et cria :

– Il est là ! Je l'ai trouvé !

.

Il se précipita sur Drago, qui était attaché à une chaise, les yeux bandés, et le libéra :

– Tout va bien mon vieux.

Lorsqu'il le débâillonna, Drago s'inquiéta en premier :

– Où est Elena ? Elle va bien ? J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour la protéger …

Ron serra l'homme contre lui alors qu'Harry les rejoignait :

– Elle va bien, elle est avec mes parents. Merci de t'en être occupé …

Il recula, et c'est alors que Ginny déboula en courant dans la pièce. Elle ne ralentit même pas et sauta dans les bras de Drago, le faisant vaciller de quelques pas en arrière sous le coup de l'élan. Elle prit tendrement son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa plusieurs fois, avant de se calmer et de le serrer contre elle, tout en disant fermement :

– Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Tu m'entends, plus jamais !

Drago sourit et serra autant qu'il s'appuya sur sa moitié, épuisé par les derniers jours. Harry se racla la gorge alors que Pansy arrivait tout juste et serrait à son tour le blond contre elle, et il sortit une bouteille d'eau qu'il tendit à Drago :

– Je pense que tu es déshydraté … Bois un peu. »

L'homme le remercia du regard et bu. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas bu et mangé, et il commençait à ne plus avoir beaucoup de forces. Mais par Merlin, ses amis étaient là, alors tout irait bien.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors, rassurés pour Drago et Eléna ? Et que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? Et pour Eléanore ?**

 **Bonne nouvelle, vous aurez le dénouement - heureux ou malheureux - de cette histoire dans le prochain chapitre, vendredi !**

 **;D**


	31. Chapitre 31

**Hello :)**

 **Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre avec le dénouement de cette histoire de fou ;)**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy** **: Oui, Neville est super courageux :D Et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : How to save a life**

Assis sur son canapé, et entouré de Ginny et Pansy qui ne le lâchaient plus, Drago commençait à comprendre l'ampleur de la situation. Il avait été enlevé chez Eléanore, quelques dizaines de minutes après le départ de celle-ci. En fait, il avait entendu du bruit et était monté voir si tout allait bien dans la chambre du bébé. Quelqu'un avait tenté de l'assommer dès son entrée dans la chambre. A demi-sonné, il avait cependant réussi à se débattre pendant qu'on le tirait en bas des escaliers, mais avait finalement sombré après avoir reçu un coup de poêle sur la tête. Il se souvenait avoir été enfermé quelques jours dans les locaux où on l'avait retrouvé, avec Elena. Il avait pris soin du bébé en lui donnant toute l'eau et la nourriture que son ravisseur lui donnait, et la veille de sa libération, son agresseur avait profité de son sommeil pour lui enlever le bébé et l'attacher à cette chaise. En voyant Ron et Harry, il avait pensé que ça irait mieux, mais ce n'était pas le cas : Eléanore était toujours aux mains de cet homme, et Neville avait dû être relayé par Ron et Harry sous polynectar. On n'avait plus aucunes nouvelles d'eux depuis quelques heures. Il soupira tout de même de soulagement en sentant Ginny poser sa tête sur son épaule. Leur salon était un vrai camp de base, ce qui était ironique, puisque deux étages plus bas, ils avaient des bureaux spécialement aménagés pour ça. Mais il ne dit rien, trop soulagé d'être là. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, désirant boire un café pour reprendre un peu plus ses esprits. À peine la machine commença-t-elle à travailler qu'il ne fut pas étonné de voir apparaître Ginny dans la cuisine, à son tour. Il sourit en constatant qu'elle portait toujours le même jean – c'était si rare de la voir en jean – que lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé, alors que lui s'était changé et lavé, se sentant trop crasseux dans ces vêtements qu'il portait depuis déjà une semaine. Sans un mot, elle se planta devant lui, et elle plongea son regard caramel dans celui nuageux de Drago, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle s'était vraiment beaucoup inquiétée. Finalement, ce fut lui qui céda, et qui la saisit délicatement par la taille avant de plonger son nez dans son cou pour respirer l'odeur boisée de la jeune femme. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Ginny atteignit son oreille et murmura :

« - Merlin, si tu savais combien je t'aime ... »

Prenant son menton de ses longs doigts fins, Drago l'embrassa enfin. Ce fut d'abord un baiser tendre, plein de soulagement et d'amour, avant de se transformer en quelque chose de plus explosif, passionnel. Avec fougue, Drago la souleva pour la déposer sur le plan de travail, et la jeune femme répondit à sa passion en faisant glisser ses mains sous le simple t-shirt de son amant. Dans l'élan, elle colla son bassin à son partenaire, et elle failli tomber par terre quand Pansy débarqua dans la cuisine, avant d'aussitôt tourner les talons en constatant que ce n'était pas le bon moment, tout en s'exclamant :

« - Par Merlin, vous avez des chambres ! Et mettez une putain de porte à votre cuisine ! »

Rougissant furieusement, le couple se sépara avec difficulté, et décida qu'il valait mieux rejoindre leurs amis dans le salon, en attendant des nouvelles. Drago oublia même de prendre son café, parfaitement réveillé à présent.

.

Ron et Harry prirent le chemin de terre battue que leur indiqua Oliver par téléphone. Neville avait perdu la trace d'Eléanore peu avant la frontière, et Ron et Harry avaient pris le relais, alors qu'Oliver recherchait tout ce qui pouvait être lié dans les parages avec Thomas Andrea. Il avait trouvé, avec les affaires que Pansy lui avait ramenées de l'hôpital, qu'enfant, Thomas passait souvent ses vacances dans un camp de vacance pas loin, et que ce camp était à présent abandonné. C'était sûrement l'endroit parfait pour un malade mental. Ils se garèrent juste avant de passer l'arche qui indiquait qu'ils étaient arrivés au camp de vacances, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repérer, même si avec le polynectar, ils ressemblaient à un couple de quadragénaires moldus. Ron, sortant sa baguette, s'apprêtait à se lancer les yeux bandés dans le camp, mais Harry le retint par le bras :

« - On ne connaît pas l'endroit, et ça pourrait être dangereux … Il vaudrait mieux que les autres nous rejoignent, peut-être même de contacter les aurores …

– Non, pas les aurores. On attend les autres et on y va. Eléanore est peut-être en danger ... »

.

Ils furent très vite rejoints par presque toute la famille Weasley, un peu comme si l'ordre s'était reformé, avec Neville, Pansy et Drago dans les rangs, et sur leurs gardes, ils se séparèrent pour explorer le camp. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Drago décidèrent ensemble de suivre les traces de pneus, et arrivèrent de l'ordre côté du camp, dans un bâtiment non pas en bois comme les chalets qu'ils avaient vu, mais un édifice bien en béton, comme une vraie maison. Ils entrèrent en silence : comme dans toutes maisons, il y avait un salon, une cuisine, une salle à manger, et un escalier menant à l'étage. Une fois qu'ils eurent constaté qu'il n'y avait rien en bas, ils décidèrent de monter à l'étage. Ron monta deux marches, et la troisième émit un fort grincement, suivi d'un silence complet du petit groupe, guettant la moindre réaction. Et là, ils entendirent Eléanore crier :

« - Je suis là ! Je suis en bas ! À l'aide ! »

.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, ils ressortirent et firent le tour de la bâtisse : il y avait à l'arrière, des portes menant très certainement à une cave ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ron allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup, mais Harry posa sa main sur son bras :

« - Tu es conscient qu'il doit nous attendre ? Ne prend pas de risques inconsidérés. Tu as une fille qui t'attend à la maison …

Le rouquin hocha la tête en silence et s'engouffra dans les escaliers. Ginny et Drago échangèrent un regard, et s'engouffrèrent à la suite des deux hommes. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte d'où on entendait des gémissements. Ils se concertèrent du regard, se mirent de part et d'autre de la porte, et Harry fit signe de compter jusqu'à trois, avant de défoncer la porte et que les quatre s'engouffrent. Ils se retrouvèrent face à Thomas Andrea qui tenait une baguette sous le cou d'Eléanore :

– Si vous bougez, je la tue !

– Ne l'écoutez pas ! Il ne me fera pas de mal ! Allez-y !

Les quatre hésitèrent, et Thomas tira un peu plus sur les cheveux d'Eléanore, enfonçant sa baguette un peu plus dans la peau de son cou :

– Toi et moi, on est fait pour être ensemble, et je préfère te tuer que de les laisser nous séparer !

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu s'attendre, Eléanore se tourna vers Ginny et non vers Ron :

– Tu m'as appris un truc la dernière fois, quand on aidait Pansy … on a qu'une chance, il ne faut pas rater son coup ni hésiter …

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne bougez pas ou je la tue !

S'énerva le malade, resserrant son emprise sur la jeune femme blonde. Eléanore fixa Ginny, et celle-ci lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris d'un léger hochement de tête. Sans attendre, Eléanore donna un grand coup de coude dans les hanches de son ravisseur et s'écarta au maximum de lui, alors qu'en même temps Ginny lançait un sort qui la frôla mais qui envoya bien Thomas Andrea s'écraser contre le mur opposé. Ron se précipita pour récupérer sa femme, et Harry confisqua la baguette du malade qui avait roulé par terre. Mais Ginny ne voulait pas en rester là, et elle se jeta sur l'homme immobilisé pour le frapper :

– Espèce d'enfoiré ! On ne touche pas à ma famille ni à mon homme ! Je vais te tu...

Mais aussitôt, Harry et Drago l'attrapèrent pour l'empêcher de lui faire la peau. Drago l'attira contre lui et l'éloigna plus loin, tout en caressant ses cheveux :

– C'est fini Ginny, tout va bien, je suis là, tout va bien ... »

.

Enroulée dans des couvertures, Eléanore sauta du canapé quand Molly et Arthur arrivèrent avec Elena. La maman serra ses beaux-parents dans ses bras, et ne put retenir ses larmes en serrant son bébé contre elle. Ron entoura ses deux femmes de ses bras et les serra contre lui, trop soulagé de les retrouver toutes les deux saines et sauves. Après un moment, ils retournèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé, et Eléanore raconta :

« - Il avait deviné pour le mouchard et la potion. Il a attendu d'être sûr que vous ne pourriez pas nous suivre pour m'emmener. Je ne sais pas ce qu'était son plan initial, je crois qu'il voulait qu'on prenne un bateau pour aller nous installer dans une cabane en Irlande, jusqu'à ce que je tombe amoureuse de lui, mais il s'est vite aperçu que Neville le suivait … alors il a décidé de vous tendre un piège et il est allé dans ce camp. Il espérait qu'avec un peu de chance, vous ne nous trouveriez pas et vous repartiriez … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si vous …

– C'est fini maintenant.

La rassura Ron en serrant sa main dans la sienne. Ginny, qui avait été très bouleversée par cette histoire, au point d'en perdre son sang-froid, reposa sa tasse et demanda à Harry :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

– Eh bien, Thomas Andrea va être envoyé dans la partie hôpital haute sécurité d'Azkaban d'où il ne pourra plus jamais s'enfuir. De mon côté, j'ai fait un rapport à mon supérieur, et Ron a fait le sien. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, je me suis arrangé, mais il vaudrait mieux éviter que ce genre d'accidents se reproduise …

Tous acquiescèrent avec approbation. Après un moment, Neville, qui avait retrouvé son apparence, demanda :

– Eléanore, comment tu savais que Ginny lancerait ce sort ?

La blonde échangea un sourire complice avec sa belle-sœur :

– Lorsqu'on s'est attaquée à Ernesto Divangelo, on s'est retrouvé dans ce genre de situation périlleuse. Ginny avait fait diversion en me poussant dans les escaliers pour essayer de le piéger ou de le frapper et qu'on s'en sorte toutes les deux. Elle m'avait confié que sous l'effet de la peur et de l'adrénaline, c'était la chose la plus rationnelle à faire. Profiter d'une diversion même dangereuse pour neutraliser le vrai danger. Je savais qu'elle lancerait ce sort si j'arrivais à m'écarter de quelques centimètres …

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, tout en serrant les mains de Ginny dans les siennes :

– Vous vous fourrez vraiment dans des situations pas possibles toutes les deux …

Elles échangèrent un regard complice, et rirent. Après tout, c'était fini, et il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. Les autres rirent avec elles, et Ron finit par se ressaisir :

– Sérieusement, je vais être obligé d'engager des gardes du corps, et le pire, ça sera quand Elena sortira de Poudlard, avec tous les ennemis que vous vous faîtes !

.

Tous discutèrent encore un moment, se remettant difficilement de cet événement traumatisant qu'ils venaient de surmonter. Puis, Elena commença à s'endormir, et Eléanore voulu rentrer chez elle avec impatience, ce que tout le monde comprenait. Puis, tous épuisés par les émotions, les membres de la famille Weasley, ainsi qu'Harry et Neville, s'excusèrent et rentrèrent chez eux se reposer. Seule Pansy resta, hésitante :

– Je veux pas vous déranger mais … Jack ne rentre que demain, et je me sens pas du tout de rester seule chez lui …

– Pas de problème Pansy, tu es une invitée d'honneur permanent. »

Lui assura Ginny en la serrant dans ses bras. Tous trois finirent leur thé, et allèrent se coucher.

.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la première chose qu'Eléanore fit, c'est d'aller regarder sa fille dormir. Elle resta de longues minutes, penchée sur le berceau, dans le silence. Finalement, elle sursauta quand elle s'aperçut que Ron était appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte et l'observait lui aussi en silence. Ils sortirent de la chambre et refermèrent en silence la porte, avant de descendre déjeuner dans la cuisine. Alors que Ron lui servait du café, il lui demanda :

« - Ellie, tu veux qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Il n'y a rien à dire. Je suis tombée sur un malade, on n'a pas eu de chance, mais on s'en est sorti. Alors tout va bien.

Le rouquin reposa sa tasse sur la table, et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux aussi maritime de sa femme :

– Tu penses que c'est tout ? Et la partie où tu étais prête à suivre aveuglément ce fou ? Et celle où tu as failli te faire exploser par ma sœur ? D'ailleurs, tu m'en caches beaucoup des comme ça, des psychopathes qui sont amoureux de toi, de la télépathie avec ma sœur … ?

La blonde repoussa sa tasse et fit la moue en protestant :

– J'ai fait ça pour notre fille ! Je suis sûre que tu aurais fait la même chose si c'était une folle qui te voulait toi ! Elena et toi, vous passez avant tout. Et j'ai autant confiance en Ginny, ou même Drago, qu'en toi en ce qui concerne ma vie. Vois-tu, Ginny et moi avons beaucoup de choses en commun ! Et je ne te cache rien, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai travaillé dans l'hôpital de ce fou il y a cinq ans, c'était mon premier boulot. Après, il n'y a plus jamais eu d'incidents au travail. Et si tu t'inquiètes à propos de mes ex, sache qu'un est partie en Australie faire du surf, un autre m'a gentiment largué pour mon ex-meilleure amie, et le dernier a fait son coming-out depuis. Alors ça ne se reproduira plus, d'accord ?

L'homme hocha la tête en silence, ne voulant ni ne pouvant tenir tête à son épouse. Après tout, il s'était vraiment trop inquiété pour avoir envie de se disputer, et puis, maintenant, les choses étaient claires, et elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. Il lui passa la confiture, puis fronça les sourcils, en poursuivant leur discussion dans un autre sens :

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez en commun avec Ginny ?

Eléanore sourit en finissant son café, avant de répondre en reposant sa tasse :

– Déjà, on est toutes les deux des Weasley.

Cette remarque arracha un sourire à l'homme, et elle poursuivit :

– Ensuite, notre famille passe avant tout. Et on a toutes les deux peurs de l'engagement et de ne pas faire assez de bien autour de nous. Après tout, nous faisons le même métier, mais de façon différente. Moi, je m'occupe des gens qui ont besoin d'aide, qui sont blessés, et elle, de ceux qui ont besoin d'aide et des problèmes avec la justice. Ha, et on s'est toutes les deux déjà mises dans un sale pétrin, sans pouvoir empêcher nos proches de plonger avec nous !

Ron sourit un peu moins à cette remarque, mais ne pût nier qu'elles avaient un certain talent ces derniers temps pour se mettre dans des situations périlleuses. Finissant sa tartine, Eléanore conclu :

– Et puis, pour finir, il y a quelque chose de très fort entre nous, qui nous lie sans qu'on ne puisse l'empêcher et qui fait notre force, et pour quoi on donnerait toutes les deux notre vie …

– Ah oui, quoi ?

Demanda Ron, à la fois suspicieux et curieux de découvrir ce lien si fort qui liait les deux femmes. Se levant et embrassant son mari, la blonde lui chuchota seulement :

– Toi. »

Et elle monta prendre une douche, laissant Ron prendre pleinement conscience qu'aussi bien sa sœur que sa femme éprouvaient un amour immense pour lui, à tel point qu'elles feraient tout pour lui éviter d'avoir le cœur brisé, quitte à se sacrifier à la place l'une de l'autre. Merlin, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'amour et aussi fort, et c'en était presque terrifiant.

.

Comme la dernière fois, après sa confrontation avec Ernesto Divangelo, Ginny garda longtemps les yeux fermés après s'être réveillée, espérant que Drago ne le remarquerait pas, et ainsi éviter la discussion qu'il voulait avoir avec elle. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, et glissa son nez contre son cou en chuchotant :

« - Je sais que tu es réveillée. Tu veux qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Soupirant, Ginny ouvrit les yeux :

– Il n'y a rien à dire.

C'était exactement les mêmes mots qu'Ellie était en train de prononcer à Ron dans leur cuisine, mais ça, elle ne le savait pas. Drago se redressa sur son coude et caressa ses taches de rousseur de l'autre main :

– Tu sais que c'est faux. Tu aurais pu blesser Ellie. Tu as réagi de manière excessive. Gin, tu es devenu hystérique hier, tu allais le …

– Je sais. Mais hier, j'ai craqué. Ça arrive, non ?

Le blond embrassa son front et la serra contre lui :

– Oui, ça arrive. Mais il ne faut pas que tu fasses ce que tu fais à chaque fois. Ne te renferme pas sur toi-même. Parle-moi …

La rouquine soupira, et se souvint des résolutions qu'elle avait prises en se remettant avec Drago. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa son visage pâle :

– D'accord. J'ai pété les plombs hier, parce que j'étais soulagée que tout le monde aille bien. J'ai … j'ai très mal vécu ces six jours où tu as été enlevé. Je n'arrêtais pas d'imaginer le pire, et c'était insupportable. Je … j'avais peur, comme durant la guerre, comme à chaque fois qu'un proche partait se battre. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Je ne plaisante pas. Mes sentiments pour toi sont très forts, et si je devais te perdre, je ne m'en remettrais pas, il faudrait me réserver une chambre à côté de celle de Luna, je te promets …

Elle enfouit son visage contre le torse du blond. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se confier ni d'exprimer aussi clairement ses sentiments, et elle n'était pas à l'aise. Drago le sentit, et caressa tendrement son dos, la poussant à continuer :

– Et puis, on s'est retrouvé face à ce dingue, avec Eléanore. Tu sais, on pense pareil elle et moi. Quitte à ce qu'elle soit blessée, il vaut mieux que ce soit par moi en maîtrisant son ravisseur que par lui, alors je n'ai pas vraiment hésité en ayant son feu vert … et je suis une bonne viseuse, nous sommes tous de bons sorciers, grâce à la guerre malheureusement. Et puis, je me suis souvenue d'Ernesto Divangelo, qui sortira un jour de prison, et de tous ceux qui sortiront un jour avec une seule idée en tête : se venger. Alors je me suis emportée. Je me suis dit que si je le tuais, au moins, il ne serait plus jamais un danger pour nous. Que pour une fois, on aurait plus à avoir peur qu'un jour il revienne nous faire du mal … Je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça …

Finit-elle par s'excuser, mais son amant lui releva le menton et plongea son regard acier dans le sien :

\- Tu as agis comme tu le devais. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. J'aimerai seulement que … tu prennes conscience que toi aussi, tu comptes beaucoup. Je t'ai déjà perdue une fois, et moi non plus, je ne me relèverais pas s'il devait t'arriver quoi que ce soit. Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi, comme jamais et personne avant, alors tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse. »

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Était-il à la hauteur de vos espérances ?**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, on relance la machine et c'est parti pour de nouvelles affaires !**

 **A mercredi prochain ;)**


	32. Chapitre 32

**Hello !**

 **Maintenant que vous êtes un peu soulagés par le dernier chapitre, en voici un nouveau qui relance les aventures de notre petit groupe :)**

 **Juste une petite note pour vous dire que désormais, je ne publierai plus le deuxième chapitre de la semaine le vendredi mais plutôt le samedi, c'est plus pratique pour moi ...**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy :** **merci encore pour tes reviews, je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes toujours autant :D J'espère que cette suite te plaira ;)**

 **Et un dernier petit mot pour remercier Marley Ann et Lilly de Jimen pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours super plaisir de les lire :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Passion et Amour**

Fronçant les sourcils, Ginny soupira en voyant Marcus et Olivier qui franchirent la porte des bureaux de M&W Associés et s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente improvisée. Depuis une semaine – depuis qu'ils avaient renvoyé Thomas Andrea dans son hôpital – le bureau était envahi de clients. Ron avait du mal à gérer sa formation d'auror et toutes les demandes de vérification comptable qui lui arrivait, et heureusement qu'Eléanore avait obtenu un congé de deux semaines grâce à son enlèvement, parce que même avec Oliver, ils avaient du mal à répondre à toute la demande. Il y avait beaucoup de personne qui venait pour solliciter les compétences de détectives d'Oliver, des recherches des proches disparus, des suspections d'adultère ou encore des demandes de preuves pour des litiges, et Eléanore adorait jouer les détectives auprès d'Oliver, ça lui changeait les idées après les derniers évènements. Ginny soupira après avoir encore reçu un client qui voulait divorcer. Elle lança un regard désespéré au bureau vide de Drago. Celui-ci, bien que sa plainte pour escroquerie n'ait toujours rien donnée, avait dû partir la veille pour superviser quelques détails pour l'ouverture de son agence en France, et Ginny avait hâte qu'il rentre ce soir. Elle soupira mais ne pût s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vit Pansy arriver en retard : Jack était rentré hier de plusieurs jours à l'étranger, les retrouvailles avaient dû être … passionnées ! Immédiatement, Pansy se précipita dans le bureau de la rouquine :

« - Merlin Ginny, tu aurais dû m'envoyer un hibou !

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, profite que je sois de bonne humeur … Alors, ta soirée d'hier soir ?

La brune piqua un fard, mais ne se laissa pas faire :

\- Sûrement très proche de la tienne, ce soir …

Ginny lui adressa un sourire complice, et montra Marcus et Olivier de menton :

\- Dis leur d'entrer.

\- Mais ils ne doivent pas attendre leur tour ?

Demanda Pansy, en souriant face au favoritisme de la Weasley.

\- Si, mais ce sont de bons clients généralement, alors ils ont droit à des avantages … VIP !

.

Cela amusa la brune, et elle fit rentrer leurs amis, qui s'installèrent. Pansy resta avec eux. Elle n'avait pas encore commencé sa formation, et donc servait pour l'instant de secrétaire pour Ginny, commençant dès à présent à s'immerger dans les lois. Le couple sourit, et Ginny les questionna sur la raison de leur présence :

\- Alors, que pouvons-nous faire pour nos deux meilleurs clients ?

\- He bien, crois-le ou non, mais cette fois, ce n'est pas pour nous que nous sommes là. Nous te ramenons même un nouveau client, et si tu pouvais nous faire une carte de fidélité …

Plaisanta Olivier, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde. Plus sérieux, Marcus reprit :

\- En fait, on a un ami qui a des problèmes. On veut lui enlever la garde de sa fille, et son ex-femme l'accuse de maltraitance … Il aurait vraiment besoin de ton aide, je lui en devais une, et tu es la meilleure dans ce genre de cas …

Ginny fronça les sourcils et prit des notes :

\- Comment s'appelle votre ami ? Et pourquoi n'est-il pas venu directement me voir ?

\- En fait, notre ami est assez connu, et le problème, c'est qu'il ne vit pas en Angleterre … Il s'agit d'Edward Parks.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche, la faisant ressembler à un poisson, et la referma avec du mal :

\- Vous voulez dire, le célèbre Edward Parks, super star du Quidditch aux Etats-Unis ? Le gars dont j'ai un calendrier de lui à moitié nu sur mon bureau ? Ce Edward Parks ?

\- Toi aussi, tu trouves qu'il a des fesses à croquer !

Répondit Olivier, qui se ravisa en voyant le regard noir de sa moitié. Il reprit :

\- Oui, c'est bien lui.

\- Et donc, il voudrait que j'aille aux Etats-Unis pour l'aider ?

\- En fait, il voudrait que toi, Drago et Oliver y alliaient. Bien sûr, ce serait tout frais payés. Il a entendu parler de la bonne équipe que vous formiez …

\- Je veux y aller aussi !

S'exclama soudain Pansy, en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Ginny sourit d'amusement face à une Pansy aussi excitée qu'une puce :

\- Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire … »

.

Tenant avec précaution les petites mains d'Elena, Ron lui fit parcourir tout le salon sur ses deux pieds. Gazouillant, le bébé de sept mois tenta de lâcher une main de son père mais perdit l'équilibre. Tout de même fier d'elle, Ron souleva sa fille et la reposa dans son parc à jouer tout en lui parlant :

« - Allez ma championne, je vais faire couler ton bain en attendant que ta maman rentre à la maison …

Elle lui répondit à tapant dans ses mains. Elena était un bébé qui, quand elle ne pleurait pas ou n'était pas malade, n'était pas radin au niveau des sourires et manifestait sa joie dès qu'un de ses parents s'occupait d'elle. D'un geste de baguette, Ron remplit la petite baignoire dans la cuisine, tout en gardant un œil sur sa fille qui jouait – ou plutôt bavassait – avec les cubes en bois. Il l'attrapa et lui retira son body alors qu'elle gesticulait dans tous les sens, essayant d'attraper tout ce qui était à portée de main, et il la glissa dans la baignoire. L'enfant commença à hurler, et comme à chaque fois, ça fendit le cœur de Ron. Sa fille détestait le bain, et malheureusement, il n'échappait jamais à une crise de larmes lorsqu'il fallait la laver. C'est pour ça que c'était généralement Eléanore qui s'en chargeait, mais elle n'était pas encore rentrée de sa planque avec Oliver. Il abrégea le bain, incapable de résister à sa fille, et lui mit un pyjama tout propre, tout en constatant à voix haute :

\- Merlin, il est déjà trop petit, il va falloir t'en acheter un autre … Si tu pouvais rester un bébé, ça m'arrangerait !

Plaisanta-t-il, et sa fille semblant comprendre, s'agita en souriant. Ron l'installa ensuite dans son couffin, et prépara son biberon tout en sortant la purée de légumes qu'Eléanore avait préparé la veille. S'armant d'un tablier, Ron installa sa fille dans sa chaise haute et entreprit de lui donnait sa purée. Elena aimait beaucoup la purée, mais elle avait hérité du côté farceur des Weasley, profitant de chaque occasion pour redécorer la cuisine et les vêtements de ses parents, mais toujours en souriant. Ron parvint difficilement à bout de la purée, et il nettoya tout d'un coup de baguette. Il s'installa sur le canapé et donna, avant de la coucher, son biberon à Elena. C'était un des moments que préférait le plus Ron, déjà parce qu'il s'était senti exclu lorsqu'Eléanore donnait le sein à Elena, et ensuite, parce que c'était un des rares moments où il était seul avec sa fille et que celle-ci était calme et le fixait avec ses grands yeux bleus. Alors qu'elle finissait calmement son biberon, Eléanore rentra enfin, et s'arrêta pour observer ce moment attendrissant entre le père et sa fille. Elle se débarrassa de sa veste, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari, avant de prendre sa fille qui avait commencé à s'agiter en voyant sa maman :

\- Alors ma chérie, papa s'est bien occupé de toi ? Ho, on va aller faire un gros dodo, hein ?

Suivie de près par Ron, elle monta dans la chambre de la petite et la berça un moment, avant de la coucher dans son berceau. La petite protesta, mais Ron et Eléanore avaient pris la décision de ne plus se précipiter pour la consoler, et même si c'était dur, ils redescendirent au salon. Ron la saisit par la taille :

\- Alors ta journée ? J'ai fait des pâtes à la bolognaise, je peux réchauffer le plat si tu veux ?

Eléanore acquiesça, et lui raconta pendant qu'il faisait chauffer leur repas :

\- C'était top, on a suivi une femme toute la journée, et j'avoue que sa vie était vachement ennuyante, mais on a réussi à prouver au mari qu'elle ne le trompait pas … Sauf si on considère que faire du bénévolat auprès de chiots est un adultère … »

Ils dinèrent, et Ron lui raconta sa journée à son tour, avec sa formation d'auror. Enfin, ils montèrent se coucher. Merlin, ce qu'ils avaient besoin de vacances, mais ils étaient trop heureux pour y penser sérieusement.

.

Ginny ne tenait plus en place. Elle avait prévu une soirée romantique – bon, plus coquine que romantique quand même – pour Drago, et elle ne supportait plus de devoir l'attendre. Elle se regarda une énième fois dans le miroir – elle portait une robe cache-cœur noir ne laissant que très peu de place à l'imagination – et elle vérifia encore une fois que tout était parfait : les chandelles n'avaient pas foutu le feu, le repas qu'elle avait difficilement mijoté n'était toujours pas cramé, et la bouteille qu'elle avait ouverte n'était pas renversée. Bon, normalement, tout devait bien se passer. Enfin, à part si Drago ne rentrait pas, et Ginny paniqua à l'idée que Drago ne rentre finalement pas ce soir. Attrapant son verre dans l'idée de le remplir pour un peu se détendre, elle fut si surprise d'entendre Drago rentrer qu'elle laissa échapper le verre qui se brisa sur le sol. N'en tenant pas compte, elle se précipita sur Drago et sauta dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant passionnément :

« - Drago !

\- Hey, salut toi ! J'ai l'impression que je t'ai manquée !

Affirma-t-il avec un petit sourire suffisant en constatant l'élan d'affection de sa copine. À contre cœur, Ginny finit par le relâcher et plaisanta :

\- Pas le moins du monde ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Posant son sac dans l'entrée, il la suivit dans la cuisine alors qu'elle réparait d'un coup de baguette le verre cassé :

\- Hum, ça sent bon, c'est toi qui as préparé tout ça ?

S'appuyant de façon suggestive sur le plan de travail, Ginny confirma :

\- Oui, j'avais envie de préparer une petite soirée pour le retour de mon homme …

Ne se retenant plus, Drago fondit sur ses lèvres tout en la plaquant contre lui. Il détacha sa robe en la posant sur le plan de travail, et émit un grognement de désir en constatant qu'elle portait de la lingerie très sexy. Contre lui, la rouquine qui tentait de résister, protesta contre ses lèvres :

\- Et le repas que j'ai cuisiné ?

Faisant glisser sa robe au sol et sa main caressant certaines zones sensibles, Drago imposa :

\- Plus tard. »

.

Poussant un ultime cri rauque signifiant qu'ils avaient atteint de septième ciel, le couple resta élancé un moment sur les escaliers inconfortables menant au bureau au-dessus de la cuisine. Respirant l'odeur du cou de son amant, Ginny caressa ses cheveux mouillés de transpiration :

\- Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est bon …

L'embrassant de nouveau tendrement, le blond caressa sa peau parsemée de taches de rousseur la faisant de nouveau frissonner :

\- Tu m'as _beaucoup_ manqué. Et tu es vraiment très belle ce soir.

Elle se redressa avec difficulté, les membres encore engourdis par le plaisir, et récupéra sa robe qu'elle referma négligemment :

\- Tu veux manger ?

Il acquiesça en remettant sa chemise et son boxer, et ils se mirent à table. Ils parlèrent un moment de la France et du travail de Drago, puis Ginny lui parla de la visite de Marcus et Olivier. Finissant le plat de Ginny, Drago lui demanda :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ?

La rouquine sourit et but une gorgée de vin :

\- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment décidé. Disons plutôt que Pansy a imposé sa décision à tout le monde …

\- Ha.

Dit Drago, en haussant les sourcils et avec un petit sourire narquois. Il connaissait sa meilleure amie :

\- Et alors ?

\- Ne défais pas ton sac, on part après-demain pour les Etats-Unis ! »

.

Le rouquin reposa son journal et se tourna vers sa petite-amie :

« - Tu vas quoi ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Je pars aux Etats-Unis avec Ginny, Drago et Oliver. Je vais rencontrer Edward Parks !

Sautillant dans l'appartement comme une adolescente, la brune finit par s'asseoir en califourchon sur son petit-copain :

\- Ho, allez, fais pas la tête ! Je ne te fais aucun reproche quand tu pars plusieurs jours à l'étranger avec des collègues très sexy ! Tu pourrais me soutenir un peu quand même !

Soupirant, Jack ne pût cacher un sourire face à cet aveu à demi-mot : alors comme ça, Pansy était jalouse de ses collègues ? Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il fit la moue :

\- Oui, mais toi, tu es largement mieux qu'elles ! Moi, comment je pourrais faire le poids face à Edward Parks ? Ce type est une super star, doublé d'un corps – d'après tes magasines – élu sept fois ces deux dernières années comme le plus sexy de la planète !

Pansy se mordit la lèvre il n'avait pas tort. Voyant la jeune femme profondément perdue dans ses réflexions, Jack la chatouilla et la fit basculer sous lui :

\- Hé ! T'étais censé me rassurer et me dire que j'étais largement mieux que lui !

Riant aux éclats comme une enfant, Pansy se tortilla pour essayer de se dégager de son emprise :

\- Mais ! Tu … sais … arrête ! … bien … que … c'est …. ha non pas là ! … toi que j'aime ! ….

L'homme finit par la libérer, et la brunette se blottit contre lui :

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est une chance pour moi d'avoir des amis aussi géniaux … ça va me permettre de travailler un peu … et puis, promis, je te rapporterai un autographe d'Edward Parks, tu pourras le mettre dans ton bureau !

Jack sourit et passa son bras sur ses épaules :

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. T'es une fille géniale Pansy, et même sans tes amis tu es capable de faire pleins de choses extraordinaires …

Elle leva ses grands yeux vers lui, très touchée de sa confiance en elle et demanda presque comme une enfant :

\- Tu le crois vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu as beau ne pas avoir un passé digne de Ginny ou Drago, tu restes quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, surtout à mes yeux. »

Pansy l'embrassa tendrement. Jack était vraiment celui qui lui redonnait complètement confiance en elle, et elle appréciait beaucoup qu'il l'encourage dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. C'était important pour elle qu'il soit comme un appui. Et l'avocat aimait vraiment très sincèrement la brune. Elle ressemblait à une femme-enfant, mais derrière tous les écrans, il savait que c'était une personne sensible et forte – bien qu'elle l'ignorât probablement elle-même – qui pouvait faire de grandes choses dont elle ne se pensait sûrement même pas capable.

.

Roulant sur elle-même, la rouquine se retrouva sur son amant encore à moitié-endormi. Mordillant sa lèvre en regardant cet apollon angélique encore plongé dans le sommeil, la jeune femme se pencha et déposa de nombreux baisés sur la barbe naissante de l'homme. Deux jours qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de cette chambre, et ça se faisait sentir. Deux jours de luxure et d'amour, et si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, ça durerait encore des jours et des jours. Il était tôt, les rayons du soleil commençaient à peine à percer à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre, et l'ange blond ne semblait pas vouloir sortir des bras de Morphée. Ginny glissa alors tendrement sa main le long de son torse, traversa ses abdos d'une caresse, et effleura la jambe de son compagnon. Émergeant sous les douces attentions de la rouquine, le blond sourit et la fit frissonner lorsqu'il déposa un baiser piquant sur son ventre :

« - Aurais-tu encore faim ?

Ginny se reconcentra sur son doux visage et laissa échapper un sourire malicieux :

\- Hum … peut-être bien … Mais il faut qu'on se prépare. Le portauloin part à dix heures …

Soupirant, Drago finit par se redresser, et constata à son tour que leur chambre ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose à travers les monceaux de vêtements – essentiellement des sous-vêtements qu'ils n'avaient pas gardés très longtemps – et tout ce qu'ils avaient fait tomber par terre à chaque fois que la passion les avait saisis avant d'atteindre le lit. Tâtonnant, Ginny tenta de retrouver sa baguette sous le lit, et elle se redressa victorieuse :

\- Va prendre une douche, je vais un peu ranger …

\- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire coquin. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Non, j'essaye de gagner du temps. Allez, file ! »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta à contre cœur mais sans pouvoir lui donner tort, pendant que d'un coup de baguette, Ginny replaçait leurs vêtements dans le dressing, son maquillage sur la coiffeuse, et les bibelots sur la commode. Elle soupira, et entreprit de faire sa valise. Elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps ils en auraient, et elle espérait qu'ils n'en auraient pas pour plus de deux semaines, quitte à faire d'autres voyages plus tard. Drago sortit de la douche et prépara sa valise, alors que la rouquine se glissait sous le jet d'eau chaude.

.

A dix heures piles, Ginny et Drago furent au Ministère, où Pansy et Oliver les attendaient déjà. Ron et Eléanore s'occuperaient du mieux qu'ils pourraient de l'agence durant leur absence. Ils saisirent le cadre, et furent aspirés. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils arrivèrent : ils étaient en Californie, à Sacramento, sous un magnifique soleil d'été. Bienvenu aux Etats-Unis !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre, qui amène nos héros bien loin de l'Angleterre ! A quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ?**

 **Que pensez-vous de Ron et Ellie ? De Pansy et Jack ? Ou juste de Pansy (hein, on sait bien qu'elle vaut trois personnages à elle seule ;) ) ? Et de Ginny et Drago ?**

 **Du coup, je vous dis à samedi ! :D**


	33. Chapitre 33

**Hello !**

 **Enfin le week-end, et en plus, un nouveau chapitre !**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy :** **Je suis vraiment désolée que tu ne puisses pas lire tous les chapitres ... Tu ne peux pas t'inscrire pour ne plus avoir le problème ? En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira, et normalement, tu devrais pouvoir lire les prochains chapitres ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Welcome to California !**

La première chose qu'ils firent, c'est de s'installer à l'hôtel. C'était un hôtel de haut standing, et ils avaient une magnifique vue sur Sacramento et son fleuve. Oliver avait insisté pour avoir sa chambre à lui, afin de pouvoir organiser son travail à son aide, alors Pansy s'était elle-aussi retrouvé avec sa propre chambre. Le couple se battit un peu pour les rangements trop peu nombreux à leur goût, mais fut ravie de voir qu'ils avaient une immense baignoire digne de celle à remous de l'hôtel où ils avaient vécu quelques mois. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils se rejoignirent au restaurant de l'hôtel qui proposait un super buffet. Une fois rassasiées, ils décidèrent de rejoindre Edward Parks pour leur rendez-vous. Edward Parks était un joueur de Quidditch mondialement connu dans l'équipe des Wild Broom. Il vivait dans un somptueux manoir entre Sacramento et San Francisco, pas loin de Los Angeles où il s'entraînait avec son équipe. Le quatuor le rejoignit chez lui, et même Drago et Pansy qui étaient habitués aux grands manoirs, furent impressionnés par la taille et le faste de la demeure. Un elfe de maison les accueilli et les conduisit à son maître. Edward Parks était dans son immense salle de sport – bien plus grande que le salon de Drago et Ginny – et il s'entrainait sur un tapis roulant, torse nu. Immédiatement Pansy commença à baver devant l'athlète, et Ginny lui murmura de fermer la bouche tout en se raclant la gorge pour faire remarquer leur présence. L'homme s'arrêta et sourit :

« - Merlin, je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas entendu ! Bienvenu, je suis ravi de vous accueillir dans ma demeure !

Il leur serra la main, et Pansy eu du mal à lâcher sa main, ce qui fit sourire les trois autres. Edward les invita dans son bureau, qui était tout aussi grand et faste, mais Ginny ne se laissa pas impressionnée :

\- Alors, Marcus et Oliver m'ont vaguement parlé d'une histoire de garde d'enfant … ?

\- Oui en effet.

Il lui tendit la photo d'une petite fille d'environ cinq ans et d'un petit garçon d'environ trois ans et expliqua :

\- Il y a peu, ma femme a décidé de divorcer. Tout s'est bien passé, mais depuis que le divorce est effectif, elle m'interdit de voir mes enfants. Je lui verse une pension, mais elle ne respecte pas la garde partagée qu'on avait établie lors du divorce …

Oliver fronça les sourcils :

\- Si c'est une simple affaire de garde d'enfant, pourquoi faire appel à nous ?

\- Ce n'est pas si simple que ça … En fait, lorsque je l'ai menacé d'aller au tribunal, elle a déposé plainte contre moi pour harcèlement et … violence domestique. Je n'ai jamais levé la main sur elle ou nos enfants, mais elle a contacté les journaux et raconte à qui veut bien l'entendre que je suis violent ! Vous imaginez l'impact sur ma carrière ?

L'homme, qui toutefois se maîtrisait, paraissait complètement excédé. Pansy, qui était tout particulièrement touchée par ça, demanda en étant le plus professionnelle possible :

\- A-t-elle des preuves de ses accusations ?

\- Merlin, non, bien sûr que non elle n'en n'a pas ! Mais elle a réussi à trouver des photos … Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, si c'est les enfants qui se sont blessés en jouant, si c'est son nouveau copain qui m'accuse, ou pire, si c'est elle qui a fait ça pour m'accuser … »

Le quatuor échangea un regard. C'était l'heure de se mettre au travail.

.

Retirant son ensemble blazer, Ginny soupira : il faisait beaucoup plus chaud ici qu'en Grande-Bretagne. Elle attrapa une petite robe beaucoup plus légère et l'enfila, puis elle rejoignit ses amis dans la chambre d'Oliver. Il était temps de prévoir le plan d'attaque. Oliver avait déjà étalé sur sa table de nombreuses choses : des photos de la famille, les différents dossiers des procès entre le couple, un plan de la région, ou encore des photos de l'équipe d'Edward. Ginny se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Drago et posa son doigt sur la photo de famille :

« - Regarde, les enfants ont l'air de beaucoup aimer leur mère …

– C'est vrai.

Le blond ne dit rien d'autre, mais fixa un moment les enfants collés à leur mère sur la photo, avant de la reposer et de se concentrer sur d'autres documents. De même, Ginny étudia le procès des anciens époux. Pansy fronça les sourcils :

– Vous avez lu ce que les professeurs des enfants disent ? Apparemment, ils sont très sages et discrets, le petit Tim est très timide, et la petite Katy a de bons résultats mais elle est très introvertie …

– C'est peut-être bizarre, mais c'est peut-être le divorce de leurs parents qui les perturbent, ça arrive souvent …

Souligna Ginny qui avait déjà travaillé sur ce genre d'affaires. Oliver confirma :

– Oui, par contre, ce qui est étrange, c'est que les photos avec les blessures des enfants ne datent que d'après le divorce. Et si c'est vrai qu'elle ne l'a pas laissé approcher les enfants depuis le divorce, alors je vois pas trop comment il aurait pu faire ça …

– Il faut qu'on aille voir Holly Cooper, et si on peut parler aux enfants, ça pourrait nous aider à y voir clair, non ? »

Proposa Drago, ce qui tout le monde approuva. Ils travaillèrent encore quelques heures sur les différents documents qu'ils avaient en leur possession, et ils finirent par laisser Oliver dans sa chambre.

.

Pansy décida d'aller explorer les boutiques autour de l'hôtel, et Drago insista pour qu'elle les rejoigne plus tard. Il entraîna Ginny sur le toit de l'hôtel : il s'agissait d'une terrasse aménagée en bar pour les clients. Ils s'installèrent, et la rouquine soupira d'aise sous le beau soleil de Californie, un cocktail à la main :

« - On dirait presque des vacances, c'est vraiment agréable …

Drago sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser :

– C'est vrai, il fait vraiment beau. On pourrait peut-être profiter …

– Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'esprit ?

Sourit sa moitié, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait à proposer. Le blond reposa son verre et sourit à son tour :

– On pourrait peut-être aller au restaurant demain soir, et pourquoi pas aller une journée à San Francisco ?

Elle sourit et saisit sa main :

– C'est une idée très intéressante ... »

Elle s'apprêtait à lui donner un baiser, mais Pansy débarqua en les apostrophant, faisant tourner tous les regards vers eux.

.

Ils frappèrent à la porte, et ce fut une femme d'une trentaine – proche de la quarantaine – qui leur ouvrit avec un sourire très chaleureux :

« - Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

– Vous êtes Holly Cooper ?

– Oui. À qui ai-je affaire ?

Ginny lui tendit la main pour la mettre en confiance :

– Je suis Ginny Weasley, et voici mon amie, Pansy Parkinson. Pourrions-nous entrer ?

La jeune femme blonde s'effaça et les invita à entrer. Elle leur proposa à boire, et demanda :

– Je n'ai pas très bien compris, vous êtes là pour quoi ?

– Nous … en fait, c'est votre ex-mari qui nous a embauchées …

– Je vais devoir vous demander de par...

La femme se leva, mais Ginny l'interrompit :

– Ne vous offusquez pas madame, nous sommes ici uniquement pour discuter avec vous …

– Comment ça, juste pour discuter avec moi ? Alors vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'êtes pas là pour trouver des preuves contre moi ?

– A vrai dire madame, nous ne fonctionnons pas comme ça. Nous voulons seulement que les droits de notre client soient respectés … Ne vous offusquez pas, mais nous voulions juste discuter avec vous …

Tenta Pansy, ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien, puisque la femme sembla se détendre. Resservant ses hôtes en limonade, elle demanda :

– Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? J'aime mes enfants. Le divorce a été terrible, mais c'était de loin ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour tout le monde …

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

La femme se leva, visiblement nerveuse :

– Ho, hé bien, tout le monde savait qu'Edward m'était infidèle, ça n'a jamais été un secret pour personne. Je … je pense qu'Edward était aussi soulagé de ne plus être engagé, après presque huit ans de mariage.

Intriguée, Pansy posa la question :

– Et les enfants ? Vous n'en parlez pas …

– Je … c'est compliqué. Edward a toujours été un bon père, très peu présent, mais il aime ses enfants …

– Qu'est-ce que vous ne nous dîtes pas ?

Demanda Ginny, conscience qu'elle était sur la défensive et qu'elle semblait occulter certains détails. La femme blonde hésita, et finit par se rasseoir :

– Edward a toujours impressionné les enfants. Ils n'avaient pas peur mais … c'était comme s'ils avaient peur de ne jamais faire les choses assez bien pour leur père. Pourtant, Edward ne leur a jamais mis la pression …

Elle se resservit, et hésita, avant de confier à demi-mots :

– Mais depuis le divorce, les enfants sont terrorisés. Ils … ils me supplient de ne pas les laisser seuls avec leur père. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à laisser leur père les voir …

– Je vous remercie beaucoup Madame de nous avoir accordé un peu de votre temps, nous allons vous laisser. »

S'excusa poliment Ginny.

.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la demeure, et alors qu'elles montaient dans un taxi, Pansy demanda :

« - Tu penses qu'elle dit la vérité ?

– Je sais pas … Elle a l'air sincère, mais elle peut tout à fait être une très bonne actrice … A voir. »

Elles rentrèrent à l'hôtel, et partagèrent avec les garçons leur journée.

.

La capeline de Pansy s'envola, et elle partit en courant après, alors que Ginny pouffait au bras de Drago de la voir courir en talons. Le blond fit glisser son bras autour de la taille de la rouquine et murmura :

« - On dirait que c'était une bonne idée de faire venir Pansy avec nous.

Elle sourit, et la brune revint vers eux, sa capeline fermement tenue dans les mains, et montrant du doigt un grand panneau :

– Regardez, ça a l'air chouette comme endroit ! Il y a écrit que ce n'est pas loin d'ici …

Le couple regarda la publicité qui promouvait une petite ville pas loin, en haut d'une falaise, au-dessus de l'océan. Drago haussa les épaules :

– Si on a du temps, on pourra y aller …

Ils reprirent leur marche et visitèrent le vieux Sacramento. Ils se baladèrent dans les magasins, mangèrent une glace et prirent même le bateau après avoir visité la vieille école moldue. Finalement, Pansy leur demanda :

– On ne peut pas rester un peu plus longtemps ici après l'affaire ?

Le couple sourit, et Ginny secoua la tête :

– Et tu laisserais Jack seul ?

La brune fit la moue, et concéda :

– Non, tu as raison. Je pourrai toujours revenir ici avec lui ! »

Finalement, le trio décida de rentrer à l'hôtel. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de boulot à faire. Ginny profitait de l'affaire pour commencer un peu à former Pansy sur les différentes lois et les différents rôles d'une assistante sociale. Et avec Oliver, elle en profitait pour apprendre le travail d'enquête, même si celui d'assistante sociale était très certainement beaucoup moins investigateur. En plus de cela, Drago aussi apprenait beaucoup avec eux, même si son vrai boulot restait son entreprise d'architecture.

.

Le premier rendez-vous avec le juge devait avoir lieu dès le lendemain. Le petit groupe avait décidé de revoir certains points avec le client avant cet entrevue avec le juge, afin d'être clair sur ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils retrouvèrent donc Edward Parks et son manager dans le bureau de ce dernier à San Francisco. Tout de suite, il leur proposa à boire, et tous refusèrent hormis Pansy qui n'était pas encore très professionnelle. Ils s'installèrent, et Ginny éclaircit quelques points :

« - Bon, demain, ce n'est qu'une audience préliminaire … Il ne faut rien attendre de demain. Le juge va se contenter de s'informer sur la situation et pourquoi nous voulons un procès. Il va également tenter de voir si votre ex-femme accepte de vous laisser voir vos enfants. Sinon, il va s'intéresser à vos réclamations …

– Et c'est là qu'on demande la garde alternée, non ?

Demanda Edward. Ginny échangea un regard avec Oliver, et confirma :

– Oui, c'est bien là que l'on parle des prétentions des parties. Mais il ne faut pas montrer que notre seul but est d'obtenir la garde. Le juge regardera si vous êtes vraiment affecté par la privation de visite de vos enfants, ou si vous êtes intéressé par autre chose …

– Autre chose ? Comme quoi ?

S'étonna le célèbre joueur de Quidditch. Oliver prit alors le relais :

– He bien, il arrive que certains parents réclament la garde dans le seul but de ne pas payer de pension alimentaire. Ou pire, certains parents veulent la garde juste pour emmerder l'autre parent …

– C'est complètement absurde !

Protestât-il, et Ginny, qui avait l'habitude, répliqua :

– Oui, c'est ridicule, mais le juge va faire attention à ça. Donc il faut bien montrer nos motivations et ne pas perdre de vue que notre objectif n'est pas seulement de faire bonne impression auprès du juge, mais de montrer clairement que nous sommes décidés à obtenir la garde partagée. »

Ils discutèrent un moment des différentes modalités et comme à chaque fois, la jeune avocate tenta de rassurer son client. De son côté, Oliver et Pansy assurèrent qu'ils continuaient de réunir des preuves de son innocence pour faciliter le procès, tout en affirmant qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire. Enfin, afin de mettre vraiment plus à l'aise leur client et son manager, Drago affirma que c'était la meilleure équipe qu'il connaissait.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais il reste encore 2/3 chapitres aux Etats-Unis ...**

 **D'ailleurs, histoire de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, le chapitre de samedi prochain sera juste ... ÉNORME ! Il va se passer un truc vraiment super important, auquel vous ne devrez pas vous attendre normalement, et j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions !**

 **D'ailleurs, à quoi vous attendez-vous ? Si vous êtes sages, je vous donne le titre du chapitre 35 quand je publierai le prochain chapitre, le 34 ...**

 **A mercredi ! :D**


	34. Chapitre 34

**Hello !**

 **Petit rebondissement dans ce chapitre, surtout à la fin ! Mais j'espère que vous aimerez la suite ;)  
**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : don't juge a book by its cover**

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de cette première audience, ils étaient confiants. Holly Cooper n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de laisser son ex-mari approcher ses enfants, alors ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre le procès. Le juge avait semblé réceptif aux arguments de Ginny. Bien sûr, le procès n'était pas gagné, mais c'était en bonne voie. Le quatuor se retrouva plus tard au bar de l'hôtel. Pansy sirotait un cocktail, alors qu'Oliver était resté au jus de fruit, et que le couple était déjà au vin. Toujours aussi excitée qu'une puce depuis qu'elle était aux Etats-Unis, Pansy s'exclama :

« - On va tout déchirer pour notre première affaire !

– Ne parle pas trop vite, ça va nous porter malheur !

S'exclama la rouquine en reposant son verre, alors qu'Oliver souriait :

– Elle a raison ! Cette affaire est facile, mais si tu t'avances trop, ça va tourner au vinaigre …

Se resservant, Drago sourit :

– Je ne vous savais pas aussi superstitieux …

Sa copine lui donna un coup de coude :

– Hey, ne te moque pas ! Tu feras moins le malin quand il faudra aller en appel !

Ils rirent de bon cœur, et discutèrent encore un peu de l'affaire, avant de changer de sujet. Oliver demanda à Pansy :

– Alors, tu te lances dans des études à la rentrée ? Et Jack alors ? Il pourrait nous aider de temps en temps au cabinet …

– Oui, disons que ça va être une rentrée très chargée … Mais je suis super contente, je vais enfin pouvoir me rendre utile … et Jack a déjà proposé de nous aider, mais il a beaucoup de travail. Enfin, pour l'instant, on s'en sort bien, non ? Et toi Oliver, tu ne nous parles jamais de ta vie sentimentale …

Le jeune homme, bien plus jeune que le trio, ne pût s'empêcher de rougir :

– Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'avoir une vie sentimentale avec mon job, et puis, c'est moins sérieux …

– Comment elle s'appelle ?

Demanda Drago, flairant le non-dit. Le jeune homme rougit de plus belle et protesta :

\- Ce n'est pas assez sérieux pour que j'en parle …

\- Alors tu as vraiment quelqu'un !

S'exclama Ginny, visiblement réellement surprise de l'apprendre. Contrariée, elle protesta :

\- C'est pas juste ! Tu connais tout de ma vie sentimentale depuis … au moins mon divorce !

\- Ta vie sentimentale depuis ton divorce ? Aurais-tu omis de me mentionner certaines choses ? »

Questionna le blond, mais la rouquine balaya la question d'un geste de la main, alors que Pansy finissait de siroter son cocktail en souriant face au bégayement du plus jeune. Ils formaient vraiment une chouette équipe, et c'était vraiment super de travailler tous ensemble. De loin, c'était non seulement une super chose de faire ce job, mais en plus, c'était encore plus exceptionnel de former à ce point une famille avec ses collègues. Finalement, Pansy recommanda à boire pour tout le monde, Drago oublia Oliver pour mieux questionner sa petite-amie, et le détective en profita pour changer de discussion, plus que mal à l'aise : des rumeurs disaient que Marcus et Olivier étaient dans la région en ce moment, pour des recrutements aux Etats-Unis. Cela fonctionna.

.

A quelques jours du procès, l'équipe de choc décida d'encore une fois revoir leur client. Ils furent reçus par le célèbre joueur de Quidditch qui profitait de sa piscine en compagnie de deux jolies jeunes filles, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire froncer les sourcils de l'avocate, mais elle oublia un instant son féminisme lorsqu'elle constata avec amour que Drago n'avait même pas regardé les deux bombes en bikini, restant très professionnel. Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse pendant que les jeunes demoiselles bronzées un peu plus loin sur des transats, et on leur servit de la limonade bien fraiche :

« - Alors mon équipe de champion, comment s'annonce le procès ?

\- Hé bien, pour l'instant, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Tout devrait se passer comme sur des roulettes. Le juge est en train d'examiner les preuves, et normalement, on devrait obtenir la garde partagée sans problème …

Commença Ginny, comme si elle faisait ça depuis qu'elle était née. Drago rajouta :

\- Oui, les preuves sont flagrantes : comme par hasard, vos enfants semblent avoir été frappés alors que vous ne les aviez pas vus, et votre femme a un nouvel homme dans sa vie au même moment. Sans compte que votre femme a toujours affirmé ne pas vouloir vous laisser voir vos enfants. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ginny et Oliver sont les meilleurs dans ce genre d'affaires.

Edward fit venir de cuisine des donuts qu'il leur proposa, et Ginny retint une nausée en s'excusant :

\- Je suis désolé, mais avec cette chaleur, tout ce gras …

\- Et puis, c'est mauvais pour la ligne !

Rajouta Pansy, tout aussi dégoutée par la nourriture que son amie. Edward fut le seul à en manger :

\- Donc, vous êtes absolument certains que j'obtiendrai la garde partagée de mes enfants ?

\- Oui. Sauf si le juge est un abruti, mais dans ce cas, on aura qu'à aller en appel, et ça ira très vite pour l'obtenir. Au moins, vous aurez le droit de voir vos enfants. »

Expliqua pragmatiquement Oliver. Rassuré, le célèbre joueur de Quidditch accepta de signer quelques dizaines d'autographes pour Pansy – qui avait promis à beaucoup de monde de leur en ramener – et il les laissa disposer, retournant chacun à leurs activités.

.

Ron renversa son café sur sa chemise, et pesta, alors qu'Eléanore fit tomber un pot de fleur par terre, qui se brisa et mit de la terre partout. Le couple échangea un regard désespéré, et d'un coup de baguette, Ron indiqua que le cabinet était fermé. A vrai dire, depuis que les autres étaient aux Etats-Unis, seulement huit jours, ils étaient débordés de travail. Certes, c'était l'été et le cabinet était loin d'être bondé. Mais ils étaient parents, et devaient non seulement gérer leur adorable petite fille, mais également leurs responsabilités professionnelles, comprenant un été – comme souvent – chargé en bobo et accident de magie à l'hôpital, et interventions auprès de moldus qui avaient vu des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas dû voir et des enfants sorciers qui avaient provoqués quelques contrariétés au bureau des aurors. Soupirant, le couple se laissa tomber sur le canapé de la salle d'attente, et se regarda.

« - Merlin, mais comment font Drago et Ginny ? On est pas si mauvais que ça ?

Demanda Ron, exténué. Eléanore se blottit contre lui, tout aussi épuisée :

\- J'en sais rien, peut-être qu'ils prennent des potions illicites, ou qu'ils ont pas de deuxième travail à plein temps et un bébé …

Le rouquin lança un regard effrayé à l'horloge :

\- Il va falloir qu'on aille chercher Elena chez mes parents …

\- Oui, et tenter de lui donner à manger, lui faire prendre un bain, et la coucher … Par pitié, achève-moi !

Plaisanta-t-elle, alors qu'il se relevait et lui tendait la main pour l'encourager à se relever. Il sourit, et alors qu'elle saisissait sa main, il proposa :

\- On pourrait se faire livrer à manger ce soir … Et promis, dès que Drago et Ginny rentrent, on leur file Elena durant toute une semaine !

Eléanore sourit et rit :

\- Ho, Merlin a enfin entendu mes prières ! Bon, arrêtons de prendre nos rêves pour la réalité et rentrons à la maison, tes parents sont déjà assez gentils de garder la petite toute la journée … »

Le Weasley hocha la tête et sa femme attrapa son sac pour transplaner. Ils récupérèrent leur fille, et comme à chaque fois, elle babilla avec tant de joie en voyant ses parents qu'ils oublièrent combien ils avaient été mauvaise langue quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils remercièrent encore plusieurs fois Molly et Arthur – c'étaient vraiment d'excellent grands-parents, toujours là pour s'occuper de leurs petits-enfants quand leurs parents ne pouvaient pas – et ils rentrèrent chez eux. Comme prévu, ils firent difficilement manger Elena, et le moment du bain fut encore plus éprouvant – surtout que c'était Ron qui s'en occupait – mais ils réussirent à l'endormir et à la coucher sans trop de scandales. Finalement, le couple n'eut même pas le courage de commander à manger, et ils firent réchauffer d'un coup de baguette une pizza congelée qu'ils avaient. Merlin, qu'ils étaient impatients que le quatuor rentre.

.

Le jour du procès arriva enfin. L'équipe avait déjà prévue de repartir trois jours plus tard en cas de victoire, et de prolonger d'une semaine, quitte à revenir plus tard, en cas de renvoie en cour d'appel. A vrai dire, seul Oliver semblait réellement pressé de rentrer. Pansy aimait beaucoup trop profiter du soleil Californien et des cocktails, et Drago et Ginny avaient réellement l'impression d'être en vacances tant c'était agréable d'être aux Etats-Unis, dans un superbe hôtel avec un magnifique temps. Personne n'était vraiment nerveux. Holly Cooper arriva avec son avocat, et ce n'était clairement pas la même ambiance chez la partie adverse : la mère semblait anxieuse, et l'avocat paniqué ne cessait de regardait encore et encore ses dossiers, comme s'il avait peur que quelque chose change dedans ou d'oublier. Ils entrèrent, et attendirent leur tour d'audience. Edward Parks semblait vraiment très détendu, et bien que cela vexa un peu Ginny, il avait demandé à un collègue avocat d'assister en tant que conseillé au procès. Leur tour vint enfin, et comme la dernière fois, ce fut très bref : Ginny exposa clairement les faits, soulignant d'une part à quel point son client était exemplaire et avait une réputation solide, et d'autre part que son ex-femme n'avait pas respecté la décision de justice prononcé lors de leur divorce, sans parler du fait qu'elle essayait de tenir la réputation de son client – qui était très importante pour sa carrière – sans fournir de preuves concrètes et légitimes. La partie adverse tenta maladroitement de se défendre, avançant les craintes de la cliente, mais sans réellement pouvoir prouver de manière indiscutable que l'ex-mari était coupable des rumeurs accusatrices de sa cliente. Ginny aurait pu être satisfaite, si elle n'avait pas trouvé cela trop facile : bien qu'il soit très certainement hors de prix, l'avocat de Miss Cooper était très clairement un débutant, qui devait avoir décroché son diplôme moins de deux ans auparavant, et la facilité avec laquelle il fut déstabilisé lui gâcha le plaisir de gagner le procès. Même si elle aimait gagner, elle préférait de loin avoir affaire à un adversaire de taille, cela lui permettait de mieux se délecter de ses victoires. Cependant, elle ne put se plaindre, puisqu'ils sortirent victorieux du procès. En effet, le juge avait tranché en faveur d'Edward Parks, lui accordant la garde partagée à effet immédiate, ce qui fit pâlir Miss Cooper qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter que la police l'escorte jusqu'à chez elle pour qu'elle remette à son ex-mari ses enfants pour la semaine.

.

En sortant du tribunal, Pansy proposa d'aller – encore – boire un verre pour fêter la victoire, mais comme la tradition le voulait, Ginny et Oliver préférèrent aller chez leur client, pour le féliciter une dernière fois de sa victoire.

.

Ils arrivèrent à la résidence d'Edward Parks quelques heures plus tard, après s'être changé – il faisait vraiment trop chaud en Californie pour porter des tailleurs et des costards. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent de nouveau accueillis par une employée de maison, qui les conduisit dans le salon où une scène étrange se produisait : le père tenait son jeune fils par le bras, alors que la petite fille, du haut du premier étage, criait et pleurait :

« - Je veux retourner chez maman ! Je veux pas rester ici ! Tu es méchant papa !

\- Katy, arrête de faire l'idiote et descend ! Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser ma baguette !

Consternée, Pansy s'avança sans se préoccuper du joueur, et monta à l'étage, avant de se baisser à la hauteur de l'enfant :

\- Coucou Katy ! Je suis une amie de ton papa et de ta maman, tu veux bien me montrer ta chambre ?

La petite fille hocha la tête et prit la main de l'adulte pour lui montrer sa jolie chambre d'enfant. Pendant ce temps, Edward se retourna vers ses invités en confiant son fils à une gouvernante, et souffla en colère :

\- Votre amie n'avait pas à intervenir ! C'est une affaire entre ma fille et moi ! Je n'ai pas à supporter ses crises de colère d'enfant capricieuse !

Face au ton menaçant de l'homme, Drago se plaça d'instinct entre l'homme et Ginny – sans vraiment savoir lequel des deux ils protégeaient le plus de cette façon – et répliqua fermement :

\- Nous étions venus vous féliciter pour cette victoire … Mais apparemment, nous n'aurions pas dû.

\- Qu'insinuez-vous par là, Monsieur Malfoy ? Vous pensez que je suis un mauvais père ?

Le climat était très différent de toutes les fois où ils étaient venus. A vrai dire, c'était comme s'ils étaient face à un client tout autre, et la tension était plus que palpable dans la pièce. Oliver s'interposa, tentant de calmer le jeu :

\- Bien sûr que non Monsieur Parks. Nous vous signalons juste que nous allons rentrer en Angleterre dans quelques jours, puisque vous n'avez plus besoin de nos services.

\- Bien. Récupérez votre amie et partez d'ici. J'ai du temps à rattraper avec mes enfants.

Drago, après avoir lancé un regard sur Ginny, monta à l'étage chercher Pansy. La rouquine, le regard noir, s'approcha du célèbre joueur de Quidditch, menaçante :

\- Je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi, Monsieur Parks. Plus d'un a déjà fait la désagréable expérience d'être mon ennemi … J'espère pour vous que vous êtes un bon père aimant.

\- Ou sinon quoi, Miss Weasley ? Disparaissez d'ici avant que je n'appelle mes gardes du corps. »

Ginny s'avança vers l'homme, prête à lui dire sa façon de penser, mais une main la retint par le poignet. Elle se tourna vers Drago, et il lui intima d'un geste de la tête de partir. Fulminante, elle finit par suivre ses amis, sous le sourire victorieux d'Edward Parks. En sortant de la demeure, Pansy avoua qu'elle n'était absolument pas rassurée ni convaincue à l'idée de laisser ces enfants ici. Mais c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous attendiez-vous à un tel retournement de situation ? Et que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre, au vu de la fin de celui-ci ?**

 **Bon, comme promis, je vous donne le titre du chapitre de samedi : _"jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare",_ ce qui peut vouloir tout et rien dire ^^  
**

 **Mais j'attends vos théories : que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? Qui est concerné par ce titre ?**

 **Bien évidemment, je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous retrouve samedi pour ce chapitre tant attendu ! Par contre, je publierai le chapitre tard dans la journée, parce que je passe mon toeic le matin, et je mange avec une collègue le midi, donc je rentrerai tard ...  
**


	35. Chapitre 35

**Hello !**

 **Je suis terriblement désolée de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre plus tôt, parce que j'ai passé mon toeic ce matin, et que j'ai passé l'après-midi à chercher un cadeau d'anniversaire mais ...**

 **Ce chapitre est un de mes préférés, et je suis sûre que ce sera le cas pour vous aussi !**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy :** **il y a des chances pour que tu ne puisses pas lire la fin, environ un ou deux paragraphes, mais ce n'est pas du tout grave ou important, le plus important se passe avant ;)**

 **En tout cas, j'espère plein de reviews en retour !**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare**

Oliver ne prit aucuns risques, et décida de s'éclipser une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, laissant Pansy et Drago avec la bombe à retardement qu'était Ginny à ce moment. Et elle ne tarda pas à exploser une fois qu'elle fut dans sa chambre d'hôtel avec les serpentards :

« - Pourquoi tu m'as retenu ? Ce gars nous a eus sur toute la ligne, j'en suis sûre !

\- Ginny, ce n'était pas la bonne solution, tu le sais …

Pansy recula d'un pas – elle n'aimait vraiment pas voir ces deux-là se disputer, c'était effrayant – et annonça :

\- Je crois que je vais vous laisser …

\- Toi, tu restes là !

Intima Drago, alors la brune s'immobilisa, et Ginny se retourna vers Drago, rouge de colère :

\- Et maintenant, on va faire quoi ? Laisser ce gars avec ses enfants ?

\- J'ai pas dit ça ! Tu sais très bien que j'adore les enfants et que je ne suis pas comme ça ! Tu devrais te calmer et réfléchir de manière plu …

\- Ha non, tu n'as pas le droit ! Ne me dis pas de me calmer … Ce n'est pas la peine de me rappeler que je ne veux pas d'enfants, tu n'as pas le droit de me le reprocher, tu sais que j'adore les enfants !

.

Pansy était vraiment mal à l'aise, elle ne devrait pas se trouver là. Elle tenta de nouveau un pas vers la porte de la chambre, mais cette fois, Ginny l'interpella en criant :

\- Pansy, tu ne bouges pas de là !

\- Mais je …

\- Arrête, je ne te reproche rien, tu le sais …

Ginny lui lança un regard noir, mais Drago n'en démordit pas, hurlant à son tour :

\- Et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, on parle de ton client, que tu as promis de défendre, qu'il soit coupable ou non ...

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, tu penses que je préfère m'investir pour les autres plutôt que dans notre relation, tu ne me fais pas confiance …

Les traits du blond se tendirent, et il baissa d'un ton :

\- Ne dis pas ça. Je sais que tu t'investis beaucoup dans notre relation et que tu fais des efforts pour moi, j'ai entièrement confiance en toi !

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'épouses pas ?

Cette phrase lança un grand froid, paralysant tout le monde. Pansy, alors qu'elle avait presque atteint incognito la porte, se figea, et le Serpentard blanchit :

\- Qu … quoi ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

La rouquine s'assit sur le fauteuil, les lèvres tremblantes :

\- Je suis au courant pour ce que tu caches derrière la bibliothèque … Tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi et en mes sentiments pour imaginer que j'ai envie que tu m'épouses …

\- Tu veux vraiment te marier ? La cérémonie, la grosse robe, les préparatifs et tout le bordel ?

Il lui avait demandé ça en s'asseyant à ses côtés et en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, d'un ton un peu plus calme. Ginny secoua la tête :

\- Non, je ne veux pas tout ça, je veux t'épouser, devenir ta femme. Maintenant.

Pansy, qui s'était servi un verre pour faire passer la dispute, le laissa échapper en s'étranglant à moitié :

\- Ginny ! On n'est pas à Las Vegas ! On est peut-être aux Etats-Unis, mais … en fait non, on peut faire ça dans l'heure !

Le couple se releva, et Drago, qui avait repris ses couleurs et qui souriait à présent, s'assura :

\- Tu es vraiment sûre que tu veux qu'on se marie ?

La jeune femme sourit et l'embrassa tendrement :

\- C'est ce que je veux le plus au monde. »

.

Pansy avait tout de suite pris les choses en main : elle envoya Drago s'occuper des alliances avec Oliver, et se trouver un costume. Elle contacta Marcus et Olivier : il se trouvait qu'ils connaissaient une charmante petite chapelle, pas très loin, dans la ville en bord de falaise dont ils avaient vu l'affiche quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait emporté sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur du mariage d'Eléanore – en cas de coktail habillé -, et n'eut pas besoin d'en trouver une. Il restait cependant le plus important : trouver une robe de mariée pour Ginny. Pansy emmena la rouquine dans une boutique de robes de mariées, où la vendeuse les prit en charge immédiatement après que les jeunes femmes lui aient expliqué la situation. Elle proposa une demi-dizaine de robes à essayer pour la future mariée, tout en leur proposant de faire venir une collègue maquilleuse. Ginny accepta, et demanda à Pansy de réfléchir à une coiffure – elle voulait quelque chose de simple et naturelle – et alors qu'elle se glissait dans la cabine d'essayage, Ginny insista :

« - Je ne veux pas que tu voies ma robe … Je veux que tout le monde ait la surprise …

\- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas que je te donne mon avis !

Ginny sortit la tête de la cabine d'essayage et sourit. C'était aussi l'idée. Alors qu'elle essayait avec l'aide de la vendeuse quelques robes, Pansy demanda – tout en écrivant un hibou pour faire une surprise au couple - :

\- Alors vous allez vraiment vous marier …

\- Par Merlin … Tu crois que je suis folle ?

\- Non. Par contre, si tu t'avises de briser le cœur de Drago …

La rouquine émit un couinement, et s'exclama :

\- C'est celle-là ! J'ai trouvé ma robe !

Elle la retira, et rejoignit son amie dans un peignoir :

\- Tu sais Pansy, ce n'est pas mon genre de prendre ce genre de décision comme ça, sur un coup de tête … mais j'aime vraiment Drago et … tant pis si je me trompe en l'épousant. Je suis heureuse avec lui, et j'ai envie de passer le restant de mes jours à ses côtés, de porter son nom, et pourquoi pas, de fonder une famille …

.

Pansy l'installa sur la coiffeuse, et la maquilleuse commença à la maquiller, sans rien dire tellement ce qui était en train de se passer était irréel. Après avoir fait un maquillage nude, elle se contenta de tresser quelques mèches à l'avant de son visage et de les ramener à l'arrière de son crâne pour les fixer avec des perles et des fleurs, tout en demandant :

\- Tu imagines comment ta famille va le prendre …

\- Je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire ! C'est à moi de leur annoncer, même si ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir …

Lorsque la brune eut fini, Ginny se releva :

\- Rejoins les garçons, j'enfile ma robe et j'arrive …

\- Attend ! »

Pansy ouvrit son sac à main, et lui tendit plusieurs objets : il y avait une jarretière que Pansy lui prêta, un bouquet de fleurs et les boucles d'oreilles bleus qu'Eléanore portait à son mariage. Enfin, la brune lui tendit son bracelet porte-bonheur – celui qu'elle avait prêté à Eléanore pour son mariage – et la boucle était bouclée. Ginny serra son amie contre elle : elle lui en était très reconnaissante de se plier en quatre ainsi pour faire de cette journée, la plus belle de sa vie.

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la petite chapelle, Pansy constata que Drago était très nerveux, alors qu'Oliver tentait de le rassurer. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se tendit :

« - Où est Ginny ?

\- Elle arrive, elle finit de se préparer … Entrons.

Ils entrèrent, et très vite, Olivier et Marcus arrivèrent et félicitèrent le futur marié. Pansy s'approcha et serra Drago contre elle :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Je vais attendre Ginny dehors …

Elle fit un pas, mais se retourna et fronça les sourcils :

\- Montrez-moi les alliances avant … »

Oliver les sortit et lui montra. Elle sourit et hocha la tête, signifiant que les garçons avaient bien choisis, avant de sortir de la chapelle pour attendre Ginny. Marcus et Olivier proposèrent à Drago d'attendre près de l'autel avec le prêtre. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi angoissé de sa vie, et il n'était même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il était si stressé. Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, il allait épouser la femme de sa vie dans quelques minutes. Et c'était elle qui lui avait demandé. Il se tordit les mains, et son cœur rata un battement lorsque la marche nuptiale retentit dans la petite chapelle. Olivier et Marcus étaient assis sur le premier banc, et Pansy apparut dans sa petite robe bleu clair, et elle rejoignit sa place de demoiselle d'honneur, tout en lançant un clin d'œil à Drago. Il retint son souffle jusqu'au bout, et enfin, la mariée apparut. Comme un idiot, il sourit. Cette femme au bout de l'allée, elle allait devenir sa femme dans quelques minutes. Et il en était tellement fier. Les joues rouges, Ginny s'avança. Contrairement à son premier mariage, elle n'avait pas honte d'être le centre d'attention de toute la pièce. Elle avança vers son futur-époux, dans sa robe et ses louboutins, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote elle-aussi. Elle portait une robe spéciale tout comme elle : son haut était tout en dentelle avec un grand décolleté dans le dos, s'arrêtant au niveau d'un nœud en soie, et le bas de sa robe était d'un blanc immaculé lisse, dévoilant ses jambes jusqu'aux genoux devant, et avec une longue traine jusqu'au sol à l'arrière. Elle ne portait pas de voile mais rayonnait de bonheur. Enfin, elle arriva à l'autel, et sans hésiter, elle glissa sa main dans celle de Drago après avoir donné son bouquet à Pansy. Ils se tournèrent vers le prêtre qui commença son serment. Comme le mariage était improvisé, ils n'échangèrent pas leurs vœux – ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de les rédiger durant l'heure entre leur décision de se marier et l'actuelle cérémonie – alors ils passèrent directement à l'échange des alliances. Oliver les donna au couple, et Drago jura d'aimer, de chérir et de protéger Ginny jusqu'à la fin de ses jours tout en lui passant la bague au doigt. Il ne tremblait pas – contrairement à Ron – et eut même du mal à lâcher la main de la rouquine. Ginny passa à son tour l'alliance au doigt du blond, et le prête les déclara officiellement mari et femme. Sans attendre, Drago se pencha sur sa femme et l'embrassa. Dans l'élan, il la pencha en arrière, la retenant de tomber, sous l'acclamation de leurs quatre amis. Le couple sortit de la chapelle, et un balai les attendait pour qu'ils s'envolent en nuit de noces. Drago l'enfourcha, et Ginny s'assit juste devant lui, alors qu'il la tenait d'un bras ferme contre lui. Alors qu'ils allaient s'envoler, Pansy – qui pleurait sans aucune retenue depuis un moment déjà – leur tendit des clés :

« - Je vous ai réservé la suite nuptiale de l'hôtel … aux frais de Monsieur Parks, bien sûr ! »

Les jeunes époux sourirent, et s'envolèrent sans hésiter.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la suite nuptiale, Drago retint Ginny par le bras :

« - Attend, viens là !

Sans laisser le temps à la jeune mariée de protester, il passa son bras sur le bas dénudé de son dos, puis un bras sous ses genoux et il la souleva pour lui faire franchir le pas de la suite. Ginny rit et s'accrocha à lui, se laissant faire avec tendresse. Il traversa l'immense salon de la suite, et déposa sa femme directement sur le lit tout en l'embrassant. Jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi heureuse qu'aujourd'hui, tout en elle était fraîcheur et bonheur, et Drago sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque fois qu'il la voyait avec son sourire si craquant, et encore plus lorsqu'il se souvenait que, cette femme, c'était la sienne, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Ginny rit de nouveau, tout en se collant contre son mari – Merlin, qu'elle aimait ces mots, son mari, à elle – et en savourant à quel point elle était chanceuse de l'avoir. Doucement, elle se redressa, et à contrecœur, elle rompit le baiser plus entreprenant de son mari :

\- Reste là, je reviens dans deux secondes …

Elle se glissa dans la salle de bain et put constater que Pansy n'avait pas menti – il y avait bien une surprise pour elle et Drago. Elle retira sa robe de mariée et la mit dans la housse de protection. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, Drago ouvrit la bouche, et sans hésiter, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser encore plus passionnément. A bout de souffle, il chuchota en caressant sa joue :

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique …

Il défit lentement le lacet du corset de la jeune femme. Elle portait un ensemble de lingerie en satin champagne qui mettait non seulement en valeur ses atouts, mais qui lui allait autant au teint qu'à ses formes, et surtout qui la rendait désirable au comble du possible. Elle gémit contre lui et défit sa cravate ainsi que sa chemise, avant de lui mordiller l'oreille :

– Monsieur Malfoy, seriez-vous impatient ?

Venant à bout de son corset, il suçota son cou :

– Je suis toujours impatient lorsqu'il s'agit de vous, Madame Malfoy ... »

Sans laisser le temps à son mari, Ginny se débarrassa de la lingerie qui lui restait, au moins autant impatiente que lui de savourer sa nuit de noces. Madame Malfoy, que c'était bizarre … Mais finalement, elle adorait l'entendre le dire de sa bouche, et l'idée lui plaisait énormément, elle qui avait si peur de l'engagement.

.

Hésitante, après une dizaine de minutes, Pansy finit par entrer dans la suite nuptiale. Depuis le mariage, l'avant-veille, elle n'avait pas croisé le couple, qui n'était apparemment pas sorti de sa chambre. Pansy sourit et murmura en voyant un caleçon devant la porte de la chambre :

« - Apparemment, notre jeune couple a bien consommé leur union …

Elle poussa la porte, et rajouta en voyant l'ensemble de lingerie sexy de Ginny à peine plus loin :

– Peut-être même qu'on aura des petits Malfoy dans quelques mois !

A pas de loup-garou, elle s'approcha des rideaux, et les tira d'un grand coup en s'exclamant haut et fort :

– Debout les mariés ! C'est l'heure de se réveiller !

Drago se contenta de se cacher les yeux avec son bras libre et de serrer un peu plus Ginny contre lui, alors que la rouquine enfouit son visage contre son torse pour se cacher de la lumière. Bien qu'ils fussent enroulés dans le drap, Pansy devina sans mal qu'ils étaient entièrement nus, et sautilla jusqu'à eux :

– Allez ! Il faut se lever ! Le portauloin part cet après-midi, il faut se bouger un peu !

Suppliante, Ginny s'accrocha un peu plus au blond, et ce dernier grogna :

– Pansy, laisse-nous, c'est notre nuit de noces …

– Techniquement, votre nuit de noces est passée …

Répondit Pansy en décrochant le téléphone pour leur commander un petit-déjeuner. Ginny resserra le drap contre elle, et grogna de façon très convaincante :

– Parkinson, si tu ne sors pas de cette chambre d'ici trente secondes …

Mais déjà la brune était partie, ne voulant même pas entendre la fin de la menace. La jeune mariée releva avec difficulté la tête vers son époux : celui-ci la fixait avec un regard remplie d'amour et de tendresse. Elle sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de marmonner un :

– J'ai pas envie de rentrer …

Drago changea de position pour pouvoir mieux l'observer, et proposa tout en faisant parcourir ses doigts le long de la peau nue de sa femme :

– Écoute … on peut rentrer, on annonce ça à ta famille, et après, on part en voyage de noces, un vrai voyage, rien que toi et moi, durant plusieurs semaines …

– Tu ferais vraiment ça ?

Demanda la rouquine, avec un regard brillant de joie et d'envie. Arrêtant ses doigts, il saisit son menton pour l'embrasser tendrement :

– Bien sûr. J'aime prendre soin de ma femme !

Elle lui adressa un sourire qui le fit encore plus fondre et qui le convainquit de définitivement l'emmener en voyage de noces, et elle proposa :

– Bon, alors finissons au moins notre nuit de noces en beauté, et allons prendre une bonne douche ... »

Ils arrivèrent juste à l'heure pour prendre le portauloin, sous les regards pleins de sous-entendus et de malice de Pansy et Oliver, et ils arrivèrent à Londres, comme prévu. Arrivés à bon port, chacun rentra chez soi. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à annoncer aux Weasley la terrible nouvelle.

* * *

 **Alors, vous attendiez-vous à ce mariage ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Petit mot pour Marley Ann : pour une fois, tu étais tombée juste, j'ai pas osé te le dire pour garder la surprise ;)**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour l'annonce aux Weasley !**


	36. Chapitre 36

**Hello !**

 **J'ai cru comprendre que le dernier chapitre vous a beaucoup plu, et j'en suis vraiment très heureuse ! Ce chapitre là est calme, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **Grande nouvelle aussi : il me reste plus que 5 chapitres à écrire, et j'aurai fini l'histoire ! Et j'ai même commencé à écrire l'épilogue avant les derniers chapitres, pour être sûre de ne pas oublier ... Donc au final, il y aura 75 chapitres, et un épilogue, donc on est à la moitié de l'histoire !**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy :** **Ben, pour l'annonce à la famille, il faut se dire : Ginny s'est mariée sans le dire à sa nombreuse et fusionnelle famille, il faut s'attendre à quelques réactions, non ?**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : la vie de jeunes mariés**

Pour être précis, Ginny et Drago n'étaient arrivés chez eux que depuis onze minutes quand on frappa à la porte. En l'état actuel des choses, Ginny était allongée sur le canapé, et son mari s'était habillement débarrassé de sa chemise. Sans attendre, la jeune femme remit sa chemise, alors que Drago se dirigeait vers la porte en maugréant. Il ouvrit, très vite rejoint par Ginny, et c'est Ron, Eléanore et Elena qui apparurent sur le pas de la porte. Ron s'exclama :

« - Surprise petite sœur ! Ben alors, vous n'êtes pas content de nous voir ?

Le couple échangea un regard, et sans hésiter, Ginny attrapa Drago par le bras en le tirant vers la cuisine :

– Installez-vous, on va faire du café !

Arrivés dans la cuisine, la rouquine retira son alliance et la rangea dans la poche de son jean. Le blond fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre, mais Ginny le rassura en glissant sa main dans la sienne :

– Je ne veux pas qu'ils l'apprennent aujourd'hui, je préfère l'annoncer à toute la famille le week-end prochain, chez ma mère …

– Tu es sûre que tu ne veux même pas le dire à Ron et Eléanore ?

Demanda-t-il en retirant à son tour son alliance. Ginny hocha la tête et lui répondit avec un clin d'œil :

– Si on leur dit, je ne suis pas sûre que Ron tienne sa langue … Et je ne veux pas qu'on nous accuse de favoritisme !

Ils se sourirent, et retournèrent auprès des trois Weasley avec le café. Tout de suite, Eléanore mit Elena dans les bras de Drago – comme soulagée de se débarrasser enfin de sa fille – et alors que le bébé babillait de joie, elle demanda :

– Alors, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Comment c'était les Etats-Unis ?

– C'était bien, le temps était superbe là-bas ! Et pour les autographes, c'est avec Pansy qu'il faut voir …

Répondit Drago, avant même que Ron ne demande. Le rouquin enchaîna :

– Sachez que c'était l'enfer ici, sans vous, et on compte sur vous pour garder la petite très souvent !

Ginny lança un regard à Drago – Merlin ce qu'il pouvait être à l'aise avec Elena, alors qu'elle, elle avait du mal à tenir le bambin sans avoir peur de lui faire mal – et accepta en servant du café à tout le monde. Eléanore reprit :

– Et sinon, l'affaire, Edward Parks, comment ça s'est passé ?

Le couple échangea un regard qui voulait tout dire, et Ginny devint rouge :

– Cet abruti nous a mené en bateau … Je parie ce que vous voulez que ce gars traite ses enfants comme des chiens …

– Et tu vas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ?

Demanda Ron, surpris que sa sœur boue sans avoir réglé son compte au célèbre joueur de Quidditch. Respirant profondément pour se calmer, la rouquine acquiesça :

– Je ne peux rien faire. Cependant, j'ai envoyé mon numéro à son ex-femme, si un jour elle a la moindre preuve contre son mari, ou le moindre problème, je n'hésiterai pas à traîner dans la boue sa réputation de …

– Ginny.

Coupa Drago, sentant qu'elle allait trop loin, et cela la calma. Elle se reprit et sourit :

– Sinon, quoi de neuf, ici, à Londres ?

– Rien. A si, ton ex s'est fiancé ! Et Luna est sortie de l'hôpital, elle se repose chez Neville. Mais à la rentrée, il ne pourra plus l'héberger …

– On pourra accueillir Luna ici.

Proposa Drago. Il rit en rendant Elena à sa mère :

– Alors Potter s'est fiancé ?

– Oui, à la fille qu'il avait ramené à mon mariage … C'est drôle, je serai son témoin, il manquerait plus que je sois votre témoin, et la boucle serait bouclé ! »

Le couple ne dit rien, mais se contenta de sourire, se retenant de rire tant la situation était paradoxal.

.

Lissant une nouvelle fois sa robe, Ginny lança un regard tendre à Drago. Celui-ci s'approcha, et posa ses mains sur sa taille, tout en lui souriant dans le miroir :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer … Et tu es magnifique !

La jeune femme sourit. Drago savait que Ginny était anxieuse à l'idée d'annoncer à sa famille qu'ils s'étaient mariés incognito et qu'ils le prennent mal, alors il tentait de la rassurer. Déjà, il était heureux qu'elle n'ait pas changé d'avis et décidé de divorcer depuis qu'ils s'étaient unis. Finalement, voyant qu'elle se torturait encore devant le miroir à tripoter ses cheveux, il l'attira contre lui et caressa son menton :

– Ta famille comprendra, et tu verras, ils seront même super heureux, c'est le plus important, non ?

Ginny sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son mari. Ils furent interrompus par Pansy qui frappait avec frénésie à la porte. Le couple soupira en levant les yeux au ciel : la jeune femme brune avait absolument tenu à venir pour voir les têtes des Weasley quand ils apprendraient la nouvelle, et ça stressait encore plus Ginny.

Bien sûr, ils partirent en retard à cause de la rouquine, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tous les Weasley sans exception – Charlie était de passage en Angleterre – étaient dans le salon. Molly accueilli avec toujours la même joie les trois retardataires, et ils passèrent directement à table pour manger l'entrée. Pansy semblait ne plus tenir sur sa chaise tellement elle était excitée, et au contraire, Ginny semblait prête à tomber de sa chaise à tout moment. Finalement, Drago prit les choses en main et força la rouquine à se lever. Surpris, tout le monde les regarda, et Ginny bafouilla à agitant les mains :

– Je … on a quelque chose à vous annoncer …

Remarquant la bague à son doigt – comme toutes les madames Weasley dans la pièce – Molly s'exclama :

– Vous allez vous marier !

Ginny piqua un fard, mal à l'aise, et encore plus en voyant Pansy prête à tomber de sa chaise tellement elle se retenait de rire, la rouquine fut incapable de protester quand sa mère la serra dans ses bras. De nouveau, Drago prit les choses en main, et protesta doucement :

– Non Molly, nous n'allons pas nous marier.

La mère de famille s'arrêta et fixa la bague de sa fille, tout en répétant hébété :

– Vous n'allez pas vous marier ?

– Maman, tu veux bien t'asseoir ?

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer, Molly s'exécuta en regard bizarrement les deux jeunes gens. Drago l'encouragea du regard et en lui prenant la main, et face aux regards interrogateurs de toute sa famille, Ginny finit par avouer :

– En fait, on ne va pas se marier parce que … on est déjà marié.

Fleur poussa un cri, et Molly fixa l'alliance de Drago qui venait de mettre sa main sur celle de sa femme. Georges repoussa sa chaise, et demanda ce que tout le monde se demandait sans réussir à le formuler, sous le choc de la nouvelle :

– Comment ça, vous êtes déjà mariés ?

– En fait, Ginny était très en colère à cause de l'affaire aux Etats-Unis, on s'est disputé et … on a décidé de se marier. Une heure après, on était officiellement unis par les liens sacrés du mariage.

Le blond sourit à la rouquine, alors qu'Eléanore fondit sur eux en s'exclamant :

– Merlin, je suis tellement contente pour vous ! Félicitations !

Le reste de la famille sembla se ressaisir et tous se levèrent pour féliciter les jeunes mariés. Enfin, Molly tenta :

– Mais vous allez faire une autre cérémonie ? Une vrai, avec toute la famille, une robe de marié, des amis …

– Non maman, notre mariage était parfait, on ne veut rien changer …

– Et j'ai les images !

S'exclama Pansy, fière d'elle. Le couple de jeunes mariés la regarda surpris, et la brune répondit avec évidence :

– Ben oui, vous, je vous ai offert de quoi avoir une bonne nuit de noces, et je me suis arrangée pour qu'on ait au moins une vidéo de votre mariage ! »

.

Tous les Weasley étaient à présent installés dans le salon du Terrier, impatients de voir le film du mariage de la benjamine. Pansy avait réalisé cette vidéo grâce à un sort et aux souvenirs des témoins de cet événement – à savoir, elle, Oliver, Olivier et Marcus – afin dans garder au moins un souvenir et de le montrer aux Weasley et autres curieux. Elle lança le film sur la télévision moldu à écran plasma qu'Hermione avait offert à Arthur et Molly. La première scène commençait avec la dispute de Drago et Ginny dans la chambre d'hôtel, à partir du moment où Ginny disait « Je ne suis pas stupide, tu penses que je préfère m'investir pour les autres plutôt que dans notre relation, tu ne me fais pas confiance … », on voyait ensuite l'incroyable demande – si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça – en mariage, et Charlie plaisanta :

« - On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez la définition même du romantisme ? »

Les autres Weasley pouffèrent, et Ginny tira la langue à son grand frère. On voyait ensuite Drago et Oliver en train de choisir les alliances. L'angoisse se lisait sur les traits de Drago, et il refusait toutes les alliances, les jugeant « pas assez bien pour Ginny » ou « pas assez au goût de la rouquine », et enfin, alors que le bijoutier avait de grosses gouttes de sueur et que la pression montait, il finit par trouver leurs alliances. Ensuite, c'était Ginny qui se préparait, avec l'aide de Pansy et de la maquilleuse. La jeune femme ne paraissait pas aussi stressée que son compagnon, au contraire, elle semblait sûre d'elle et rayonnante. La vidéo se coupa un instant, et l'image réapparut au moment où Pansy entrait dans la chapelle, rejoignant le futur marié et les témoins. Enfin, Ginny apparut sur la vidéo dans sa robe de mariée. Un de ses frères la siffla, et Drago crut voir Fleur hoqueter et manquer de tomber par terre. Il regarda la vidéo, et pensa que Ginny était vraiment la plus belle des mariées. Molly commença à pleurer, de même que Pansy, et elle sanglota :

« - Tu es vraiment magnifique ma chérie !

– Merlin, j'espère que tu as toujours ta robe, j'exige de te voir dedans !

S'exclama Eléanore, complètement euphorique, ce qui fit sourire Ginny. On vit sur l'écran le reste de la cérémonie, puis le couple s'envoler sur leur balai avec un « Just Married » à l'arrière. Ensuite, on vit Pansy dire aux témoins :

« - Je peux vous dire qu'ils vont passer une sacrée nuit de noces !

– Qu'est-ce que tu leur as prévu ?

Demanda Olivier, curieux. Pansy lui fit un clin d'oeil :

– De quoi nous faire pleins de petits Malfoy ! »

Ensuite, la vidéo montrait Pansy qui s'introduisait dans la suite nuptiale, et dans quel état était la chambre. Scandalisée, Ginny s'exclama :

« - Tu n'as quand même pas mis ça sur la vidéo de notre mariage ! »

La brune lui tira la langue, et Drago résolu le problème en débranchant la télévision avant que la Pansy dans la vidéo n'ouvre les rideaux de la chambre, provoquant une vague de protestation chez les Weasley. Finalement, la pilule était assez bien passée, surtout grâce à la vidéo de Pansy. Tous félicitèrent le couple, et le repas se finit dans une extrême bonne humeur.

.

Assise dans son bureau, Ginny sursauta quand Ron entra avec du café et lui en proposa. Elle accepta avec joie, et son frère s'assit à son bureau :

« - Alors petite cachottière, vous partez de nouveau ?

– Tu as parlé avec Drago ?

Ron sourit et hocha la tête :

– Ton mari est au petit soin avec toi !

La rouquine ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se leva, et fit un câlin à son grand frère, tout en lui confiant :

– J'aurai aimé que tu sois là …

– Tu t'en es bien sortie … On ne voit même pas que tu es morte de trouille sur la vidéo.

La jeune femme embrassa son frère :

– Merlin, tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point j'étais terrifié !

– Je suis fier de toi, tu sais ?

Elle hocha la tête, comme une petite fille, elle lui confia :

– Je sais. Mais j'ai bien cru que j'allais flancher …

– Et tu regrettes ?

– Ha non, par Merlin, jamais de la vie ! C'est sûrement la meilleure décision de ma vie …

Ron embrassa le sommet du crâne de sa sœur et s'avança vers la porte :

– Tant mieux … Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de lui casser la gueule s'il te brise le cœur …

Sa petite sœur sourit, et lui fit un clin d'oeil :

– Je le sais. Mais il ne me brisera pas le cœur. »

Son frère lui rendit son sourire et la laissa travailler en paix. Non, Drago ne lui briserait jamais le cœur, non seulement elle en était convaincue, mais surtout, elle savait qu'il l'aimerait toujours et la rendrait heureuse, peu importe les circonstances.

.

Le mois d'Août était bien entamé, et lorsque Ginny rendra chez elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que Drago l'attendait avec une bouteille à la main :

« - On fête quelque chose ?

Le blond déboucha la bouteille, et lui servit un verre :

– Oui. Je me suis arrangé, Ron et Eléanore partiront en voyage de noces en Septembre, on gardera la petite … Et nous, on part dans deux jours !

La jeune mariée trinqua avec lui, et elle but, avant de lui demander avec curiosité :

– Monsieur Malfoy, où avez-vous l'intention de m'emmener ?

– Ça, Madame Malfoy, c'est une surprise. Il faudra patienter pour le découvrir …

Tentant de le corrompre, la jeune femme se rapprocha des lèvres de son mari et susurra sensuellement :

– Et si j'échangeais … hum … certains charmes contre l'information ?

Drago tressailli, envisageant sérieusement la proposition de sa femme, mais il se ressaisit en passant ses bras autour de sa taille :

– L'information restera confidentielle, peu importe les charmes que tu y mets … Cela ne veut pas dire que je refuse ces charmes …

Boudeuse, Ginny recula et se resservit du vin. Elle s'assit sur le plan de travail, et tout en l'ignorant, demanda :

– Je pourrai au moins faire ma valise, ou ça aussi, c'est une surprise ?

Amusé, le blond décida de la taquiner :

– Une valise ? C'est un voyage de noces, t'aura besoin de rien, puisqu'on va passer la plupart de notre temps tout nu, et s'entraîner à faire des bébés …

Vexée, la rouquine descendit du plan de travail, finit son verre et sortit de la cuisine. Sentant qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin, Drago la rattrapa pour s'excuser :

– Je suis désolé Gin, je n'aurai pas dû te taquiner comme ça …

Face aux yeux adorables de Drago, Ginny finit par céder :

– Bon, d'accord, tu es pardonné ! Mais ne dis plus des bêtises comme ça, ça me met mal à l'aise …

Caressant sa poitrine à travers son chemisier, le blond captura ses lèvres et promit :

– J'arrête de faire l'idiot. J'ai envie d'être vraiment sérieux avec toi, et de bien faire les choses …

– Ferme-là et retire cette chemise ! »

L'excusa la rouquine, toujours gagnante. Mais la vérité, c'est que l'entendre le dire, ça la rassurait vraiment. Merlin, ils avaient beau être mariés, elle avait encore du mal à s'apercevoir que tout ceci était bien réel et qu'elle avait vraiment la chance d'être avec lui, pour de bon.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et où pensez-vous que Drago va l'emmener en voyage de noces ?**

 **Je vous dis à samedi pour la suite ! :D**


	37. Chapitre 37

**Hello !**

 **Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre qui marque la fin des vacances pour nos héros !**

 **Je suis super contente, parce que vous commencez à être de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire !**

 **D'ailleurs, je souhaite bienvenue à tous mes nouveaux lecteurs !**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : voyages de noces et garderie**

 **FIN AOÛT**

Dans sa robe blanche et bleu typiquement locale, Ginny tira Drago par la main vers le marché. Il était terriblement sexy dans son pantalon beige et sa chemise blanche en lins légèrement ouverte. Ils flânèrent entre les différents étales du petit marché local. Après avoir fait le tour, le couple décida de s'éloigner du village pour explorer les alentours : ils trouvèrent une petite plage dans un coin escarpé, déserte, et ils décidèrent d'aller s'y baigner. Ginny retira sa petite robe, dévoilant son maillot deux pièces noir, et plongea sans attendre dans l'eau. Son mari la rejoint très rapidement, et ils nagèrent dans le lagon un moment. Après un moment à jouer et à s'embrasser dans l'eau, le couple sortit de l'eau. Ils décidèrent de rentrer. Ils transplanèrent à quelques villages de là, dans la petite maison qu'ils avaient louée. Elle était composée d'une pièce qui faisait à la fois salon, cuisine et chambre, et d'une petite salle de bain. La vue depuis le lit donnait directement sur la mer Méditerranée, ainsi qu'une vision surplombant le charmant petit village grec dans lequel ils passaient leurs noces. Drago proposa une douche coquine à sa jeune épouse pour enlever le sel de leur baignade, et ils se glissèrent sous le mince filet d'eau de leur chambre. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Ginny remit une robe par-dessus son maillot de bain, et fit la moue :

« - C'est passé tellement vite, j'ai l'impression qu'on est arrivé hier …

Drago se plaça derrière elle et caressa ses hanches :

– Je sais … mais il faut bien rentrer.

La rouquine se retourna et caressa la joue du blond :

– Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas rester encore un peu … Et en plus, il va falloir s'occuper d'Elena …

– Dis pas ça, tu es aussi contente que moi de t'occuper de la petite et de rendre service à ton frère …

– Peut-être bien … mais j'aimerai bien encore un peu profiter de toi, mon cher époux …

Elle savait qu'elle jouait sur la corde sensible de son homme. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, il la rapprocha de lui, et chuchota :

– Mais, rien ne vous empêche de profiter de moi, Madame Malfoy … autant que vous le voulez ... »

Sans hésiter, la jeune mariée sauta sur l'homme blond et l'entraîna jusqu'au lit. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps, alors autant en profiter au maximum.

.

Aussi, lorsque plus tard dans la soirée, ils durent faire leur valise, Ginny réussit à la convaincre :

« - Passons une dernière soirée sur la plage … J'ai envie de profiter de la chaleur de la méditerranée encore une fois …

Le blond ne put refuser, d'ailleurs, il avait l'impression d'être un mari-gâteau, il était très souvent incapable de lui refuser ou dire non à quoi que ce soit. Ils se promenèrent au clair de lune, les pieds dans l'eau chaude de la mer, et ils marchèrent sur des kilomètres main dans la main. Après un moment, Ginny impulsa une nouvelle direction à leur soirée en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

– Et si on arrêtait cette soirée fleur bleu, et qu'on réalisait des choses plus … sexy ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Ginny retira son t-shirt qu'elle portait à même la peau, puis son short, et couru se baigner dans la mer. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour que l'homme blond la rejoigne. Alors qu'ils jouaient avec le corps l'un de l'autre, Drago souffla dans un gémissement :

– Merlin, si j'avais su que tu fantasmais sur l'amour à la plage … Si j'avais su ça plus tôt, j'aurais plus abusé de notre voyage de noces sur les plages grecques …

– Ferme là, idiot … »

Rit-elle, ne pouvant résister au charme du beau blond qu'elle avait épousé.

.

Ron regarda sa valise encore une fois, et il se tourna de nouveau vers Eléanore qui tentait de calmer Elena – la petite ne cessait d'hurler sans raisons – et lui demanda :

« - Tu penses que je devrais prendre plus de shorts ?

Berçant toujours la petite fille, la jeune maman soupira en voyant la valise pleine à ras-bord de vêtements :

– Non, ça ira … on ne part que deux semaines, tu n'as pas besoin d'autant de vêtements !

Fatiguée par tous les cris, elle mit sa fille dans les bras de son père :

– Prend là un peu, je vais all …

On sonna à la porte à ce moment-là, et la blonde s'éclipsa pour aller ouvrir. Elle remonta quelques minutes plus tard et sourit :

– Devine qui est un peu en avance !

Elle s'effaça pour laisser passer sa petite-sœur et son beau-frère. Le couple était rentré quelques jours plus tôt, et maintenant que septembre était là, c'était au jeune couple Weasley de partir en voyage de noces. Sans hésiter, Ron mit sa fille dans les bras du blond, et serra sa sœur contre lui :

– Ha, enfin ! On va pas tarder à y aller, le portauloin ne va pas tarder à partir … J'ai laissé quelques instructions dans la cuisine, et s'il y a le moindre pro...

– On sait ! Allez, emmène ta femme dans les plages des Caraïbes !

Rit Ginny, et Eléanore lui lança un sourire reconnaissant. Alors que Ron prenait leur valise, la blonde se pencha sur sa belle-sœur :

– C'est un livre qu'il vous a laissé … j'ai surligné les passages importants …

Elle se tourna vers Drago pour embrasser sa fille :

– Ho, miracle, elle s'est arrêtée ! Ça fait plus d'une heure que j'essaie de la calmer … Profitez bien de notre petit bout de chou !

Et dans un plop, après que le rouquin ait embrassé une dernière fois sa fille, ils transplanèrent. Drago, qui berçait l'enfant presque endormie, se tourna vers sa femme :

– J'espère qu'ils vont s'amuser … je vais coucher la petite, tu m'attends en bas ?

La rouquine hocha la tête, mais finit par le rejoindre dans la chambre d'enfant. Elle l'observa coucher la petite dans son berceau, et lui parler d'une voix douce, la rassurer et la border. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne put s'empêcher de croiser son regard attendrit. Il referma la porte doucement pour ne pas réveiller le bambin à peine endormi, et il lui chuchota :

– Ne me dis pas que ça ne te donne pas envie …

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule :

– Peut-être bien … mais pas maintenant. On vient à peine de se marier et … je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on réfléchirait à notre avenir … mais j'aimerai qu'on prenne notre temps.

Il embrassa son front :

– Je sais ma chérie. On attendra le temps que tu te sentes prêtre … Promis. »

Elle l'élança et l'embrassa tendrement. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle l'aimait : il était prêt à l'attendre. Et il la comprenait. Lui, elle savait que non seulement il serait toujours là pour elle, mais il ne la laisserait jamais, et elle lui faisait plus que confiance pour la rendre heureuse. Merlin, elle était vraiment heureuse de l'avoir épousé. Il était l'homme idéal, et elle ne laisserait personne lui enlever.

.

Lorsqu'un cri résonna dans la petite maison de banlieue, le couple grommela, peu habitué à ce genre de réveil. Drago se retourna et grogna quelque chose alors que Ginny lui secouait le bras pour qu'il se lève. Après quelques minutes, la rouquine finit par se lever. Elle prit le bambin qui s'agitait dans son berceau et le berça :

« - Alors ma belle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as faim bébé ?

Elle descendit avec le bambin, et passa devant l'horloge de son frère sans noter qu'il n'était que quatre heures du matin, et prépara un biberon. Elle lui donna, et tout de suite, l'enfant se calma pour la regarder avec ses grands yeux bleus tout en tétant le biberon. Ginny s'installa sur une chaise, tenant délicatement l'enfant pendant qu'elle finissait son biberon, la berçant doucement pour qu'elle s'endorme. Elle resta un moment-là, à regarder l'enfant dormir, et elle sursauta lorsque Drago, à moitié-endormi, apparut dans la cuisine :

– Tout va bien ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?

– Non, tout va bien …

Il la surprit en train de regarder sa nièce avec amour et tendresse, et ne dit rien pour ne pas la perturber. Il fut un moment ému, de la voir ainsi pencher sur l'enfant, mais il ne se fit pas d'idées : ce n'est pas parce qu'elle s'extasiait devant un bébé qu'elle en voulait un. Même si leur relation avait pris une nouvelle importance, il essayait de contenir l'idée qu'elle voulait peut-être un bébé avec lui, maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés. Elle finit par se lever pour aller recoucher l'enfant, et elle le rejoint au lit :

– Il faudra qu'on aille chercher d'autres affaires à la maison, au cas où …

Sous les draps, il la serra contre lui. Ils furent de nouveau réveillés quelques heures plus tard, et cette fois-ci, c'est Drago qui s'en occupa. Lorsqu'il se recoucha, Ginny se blottit contre lui et demanda :

– Par Merlin, ça pleure combien de fois par jour un bébé ?

– Beaucoup. En fait, tout le temps …

Soupira le blond en embrassant son front. La jeune femme regarda le réveil : six heures quarante-deux. Elle soupira :

– Tu crois que la garderie accepterait de la garder à notre place ?

Elle rit, et il la chatouilla :

– On dirait Ellie, tu agis presque comme elle !

Elle se dégagea en riant et lui donna un coup sur l'épaule :

– Arrête de dire des bêtises !

Elle se leva, et il lui demanda, surpris :

– Où tu vas ?

– Je vais me préparer … Je profite du moment de répit que nous laisse la petite ! »

.

Comme à chaque fois, Pansy s'extasia devant la petite fille aux cheveux vénitiens et se permit même de la prendre dans ses bras :

« - Alors, on va garder la petite merveille ici ?

Ginny était déjà dans son bureau, et Drago la reprit :

\- Non, je suis juste venu déposer quelques affaires et je l'emmène à la crèche … Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

La brune attrapa son sac à main :

\- Oui, j'y vais, c'était hier la rentrée, il faudrait pas que j'arrive en retard le premier jour !

Elle embrassa le blond et l'enfant, fit un signe de la main à Ginny depuis son bureau et fila. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était beaucoup impatiente d'y aller que l'avant-veille. La rentrée était barbante, les professeurs se contentaient de se présenter, d'expliquer l'objectif de chaque cours et la manière de travailler, rien de bien palpitant. Disons qu'elle était surtout impatiente de commencer la pratique et de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose de concret. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsque à peine quelques minutes après son arrivée, le professeur du jour annonça qu'il n'y aurait pas de pratique avant la fin de l'année. Dépitée, elle s'assit au troisième rang, à côté de trois jeunes filles qui lui lancèrent un regard mitigé. Elle soupira et tenta de bien faire les choses en prenant en note tous ses cours. Enfin, le dernier cours de la journée arriva : c'était un cours de développement personnel et professionnel, en petits groupes composés d'une dizaine de personnes au maximum. Elle se retrouva avec une des filles assises à côté d'elle aux autres cours, quatre garçons qui ne devaient pas avoir la vingtaine, et trois autres filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le professeur, Monsieur Carpenter, était un psychologue de profession. Il leur proposa de se présenter chacun leur tour, ainsi que d'expliquer pourquoi ils avaient choisi de faire ces études et s'ils avaient une idée de l'endroit où ils aimeraient effectuer leur mission en fin d'année. Quand ce fut au tour de Pansy, tous furent assez surpris :

– Bonjour, je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson. J'ai décidé de reprendre mes études après de très longues années. J'ai choisi ce domaine parce que je travaille souvent avec des avocats, mon petit-ami Jack O'Malley qui est spécialiste dans le droit des mineurs, et Ginny Weasley qui m'a prise sous son aile … Et je travaille déjà dans le cabinet Malfoy&Weasley associés, donc naturellement, je ferai ma mission là-bas …

– Ginny Weasley ? La célèbre avocate ?

S'extasia la fille qui l'avait superbement ignoré jusqu'ici. Pansy haussa les épaules :

– Oui, c'est une amie très proche. C'est son frère, Ron Weasley, qui m'a convaincu de reprendre mes études, avec mon meilleur ami, Drago Malfoy aussi …

Tous les étudiants chuchotèrent à la prononciation de noms si célèbres, et le professeur les calma :

– Hé bien, Miss Parkinson, vous avez l'air de savoir ce que vous voulez … Avez-vous d'autres choses à nous dire ?

– Non, Monsieur Carpenter, j'ai fini. »

La brune était très gênée par toute l'attention qu'on lui accordait à présent. Elle s'aperçu très vite que dès la fin de ce cours, les élèves chuchotaient sur son passage, et plusieurs étaient même venu tenter lui faire la discussion, ce qui agaçait assez la jeune femme, n'aillant pas tout le temps ni l'envie de parler des légendes qui étaient ses amis. Une chose était sûre, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais de mal à trouver des partenaires pour les projets de groupe, tous se bousculant dans l'espoir de rencontrer une célébrité.

.

A peine eu-t-elle frappé à la porte, que Neville lui ouvrait déjà en souriant :

« - Ginny, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Entre donc !

La rouquine avait profité du fait que ce soit le week-end et que Neville rentrait chez lui pour être avec Hannah pour lui rendre visite. La blonde apparut et la salua :

– Bonjour Ginny ! Tu veux du café, ou un thé ?

– Un café s'il te plaît …

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, et Neville annonça directement :

– Luna dort encore, elle est assez fatiguée, ça ne te dérange pas d'attendre qu'elle se réveille ?

– Non, j'ai tout mon temps, et puis, ça nous permettra de discuter un peu !

Elle sourit, et le couple lui raconta comment ils avaient décidé de s'installer ensemble, comment se passer les cours à Poudlard pour Neville, et comment Hannah s'occupait de son petit commerce fleurissant. Finalement, Neville demanda à la rouquine :

– Ron m'a dit que tu avais pris quelques vacances en Août … ?

La jeune femme rougit :

– Je … ne le dîtes à personne, nous allons l'annoncer dans peu de temps, mais …

Elle leur montra son alliance :

– Avec Drago, on s'est marié cet été !

Le coupla la félicita, et Neville plaisanta :

– Félicitations ! Mais je suis un peu déçu de ne pas avoir été invité …

Gênée, la rouquine expliqua rapidement :

– A vrai dire, personne n'a été invité, on s'est marié sur un coup de tête, lors d'une affaire aux Etats-Unis, ma famille ne l'a appris qu'à notre retour …

– Merlin, j'aurai voulu voir la tête de ta mère !

Se moqua l'homme. Soudain, la porte de la petite chambre violette s'ouvrit, et Luna apparut. Elle avait l'air en meilleure forme – quoi qu'un peu endormie encore -, et elle sourit quand elle vit son amie :

– Ginny ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir !

La rouquine serra son amie dans ses bras :

– Je suis tellement contente de voir que tu vas mieux !

Luna se joignit au couple et s'assit avec eux :

– Oui, le magicomage m'a soigné, je me sens beaucoup mieux ! J'ai encore quelques effets secondaires, mais normalement, ça devrait passer … Alors tu t'es mariée avec Drago ?

– Tu nous as entendus ?

La blonde lunatique secoua la tête :

– Non, mais je vois toujours les Ovels autour de toi. Ils ont juste changé un peu, c'est eux qui me l'ont fait remarquer.

L'avocate échangea un regard avec le botaniste qui lui fit comprendre que c'était normal, de ne pas s'inquiéter. Ginny reprit alors :

– Ron et Eléanore sont en voyage de noces, on garde la petite Elena … Mais dès leur retour, ça te dirait de venir vivre quelque temps avec nous ?

– Ho oui, ce serait super ! J'aime beaucoup la maison de Neville, mais Hannnah et Neville ne sont pas souvent là …

– Ça tombe bien, parce que nos bureaux sont juste sous l'appartement, tu n'auras qu'à prendre l'ascenseur pour nous rejoindre ! »

Répondit la jeune femme en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Ils conclurent ainsi : dès le retour de Ron et Eléanore, Luna emménagerait avec Ginny et Drago, jusqu'à ce que la maison de repos du Square Grimmauld ouvre enfin.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Je vous annonce déjà que pour le prochain, les affaires reprennent très sérieusement, et cela va amener nos héros à revenir dans un lieu mythique ...**

 **A mercredi prochain ! :D**


	38. Chapitre 38

**Hello !**

 **Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre vous ait plus, et surtout, d'avoir de plus en plus de lecteur ! :D**

 **J'espère que la suite de cette histoire vous plaira toujours autant, surtout que j'approche vraiment de la fin de son écriture ! ;)**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je publie une nouvelle petite histoire, c'est un Romione de 6 chapitres, tout mignon, avec un lemon au dernier chapitre ;) Si ça vous intéresse, elle s'appelle : "Quand le crapaud se transforme en prince"**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : la rentrée**

Avec un sourire, Drago posa la petite Elena dans son parc, et l'embrassa avant d'aller ouvrir à la porte. Sans attendre, la mère de la petite fille s'engouffra dans l'appartement et s'exclama :

« - Je suis contente de te voir ! Où est ma petite merveille ?

Du geste du menton, Drago lui indiqua le salon, et elle s'y précipita alors que Ron entrait :

\- Salut vieux ! Ma sœur n'est pas là ?

\- Elle est encore au tribunal, elle ne devrait pas tarder … alors ce voyage, comment c'était ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers le grand salon où Elena semblait très joyeuse de revoir ses parents. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pendant que la maman retrouvait son enfant :

\- C'était génial, le soleil des caraïbes, toute la journée sur la plage, l'océan, vraiment, c'était super cool !

\- Pas de petit frère ou de petite sœur pour Elena ?

Demanda malicieusement son beau-frère, ce qui fit sourire le rouquin :

\- Pas pour l'instant …

Eléanore s'approcha des garçons, avec la petite dans les bras, ravie d'être rentrée :

\- Elle a été sage ? Et Ginny, elle n'a pas eu trop de mal avec Elena ?

\- A vrai dire, elle ne l'avouera jamais, mais elle était très contente de s'occuper d'elle … Je crois même qu'elle n'avait pas envie que vous rentriez … Tiens, quand on parle du loup !

Ginny tourna la clé dans la serrure et rentra chez elle, exténuée par sa journée. Sans savoir que son frère et sa belle-sœur étaient rentrés, elle cria depuis l'entrée en retirant ses escarpins :

\- Chéri, c'est moi ! La petite est couchée, ou tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

Elle entra dans le salon, et sourit en s'exclamant :

\- Ron ! Ellie ! Vous êtes rentrés ! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir !

Elle serra son frère dans ses bras, puis Eléanore, mais fut retenue par Elena qui la tenait par les cheveux. La rouquine rit et se dégagea, avant de rejoindre les côtés de son époux :

\- Alors, c'était comment les caraïbes ?

\- C'était magnifique ! Et l'océan, c'était incroyable !

S'exclama Eléanore en laissant Ron prendre à son tour sa fille. Soudain, voyant les cernes sous les yeux de la rouquine, la blonde s'exclama :

\- Ho, merlin, il est déjà tard ! Tu dois être épuisée, on va rentrer …

\- J'ai si mauvaise mine que ça ?

Plaisanta Ginny, et Drago l'embrassa sur le front :

\- Mais non, tu es magnifique … mais tu as quelques cernes, je t'avais dit de me réveiller la nuit, quand je n'entendais pas les pleures d'Elena …

\- On va vous laisser, on est fatigué aussi à cause du décalage horaire … Merci encore d'avoir gardé la petite ! »

Remercia une dernière fois les jeunes parents, avant d'enfin rentrer chez eux.

.

Pour une fois, c'est Drago qui lissa sa chemise et qui demanda, nerveux :

« - Tu es sûre que cette chemise n'est pas trop décontractée ?

Ginny, dans sa robe nacrée en dentelle, s'approcha et glissa sa main dans celle de son époux :

\- Tu es parfait. Allez, on y va, sinon, ça va être toi qui va nous mettre en retard !

Plaisanta-t-elle. Ils transplanèrent alors sur le plateau de télévision, sorcière vision, et ils furent tout de suite pris en charge pour l'équipe. Ils avaient accepté d'accorder une interview, afin de promouvoir le cabinet M&W associés, puisque Ron et Eléanore refusaient d'y aller, et qu'ils avaient des doutes sur les capacités de Pansy à promouvoir leur travail. En outres, c'était également leur première sortie officielle en tant qu'époux, et bien que pour le côté officiel, ce n'était pas encore le cas, ça allait très rapidement le devenir. Ils furent amenés sur le plateau, et très vite, la présentatrice les rejoint et l'émission commença. Très vite, elle annonça avec joie ses invités :

« - Nous avons l'honneur de recevoir Monsieur Malfoy et Miss Weasley. Ho, et à ce que je vois, ce sera bientôt Madame Malfoy !

S'exclama-t-elle en voyant la bague au doigt de Ginny. La rouquine rougit, et Drago reprit :

\- A vrai dire, c'est déjà Madame Malfoy. Nous nous sommes mariés cet été …

\- Ho, mais quelle surprise ! Cela a dû être un mariage en petit comité, puisque personne n'était au courant !

\- A vrai dire, non pas vraiment … disons que nous avons eu un mariage express, c'était aux Etats-Unis, nous travaillons sur une affaire, et la décision a été très rapide. Il n'y avait que nos associés, Pansy Parkinson et Oliver Stageburry, ainsi qu'Olivier Dubois et Marcus Flint qui étaient également sur place …

La présentatrice fronça les sourcils, et demanda avide de détails :

\- Ho, cela a dû faire un choc à votre famille ! Et votre robe, comment était-elle ?

Drago répondit à la place de Ginny, qui était très mal à l'aise :

\- En fait, ma belle-famille a été assez compréhensive, ils ont compris que le bonheur de Ginny était plus important qu'une cérémonie … Et sa robe était resplendissante, tout comme ma tendre épouse …

\- Ho, que de détails croustillants ! Et à quand un héritier Malfoy ?

Le couple s'étouffa à moitié, et Ginny protesta :

\- Il n'en n'est pour l'instant pas question, et même si c'était le cas, vous seriez les derniers au courant !

Comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas se frotter à la jeune Madame Malfoy. Elle changea plus ou moins de sujet :

\- Ho, mais ça tombe exactement en même temps que l'annonce des fiançailles de votre ex !

Ginny et Drago échangèrent un regard, et la rouquine se chargea du sous-entendu :

\- En fait, nous n'avons appris officiellement les fiançailles d'Harry bien après notre mariage et notre retour … et cela n'a rien à voir avec nous. A vrai dire, j'étais bien au courant des projets d'Harry, il m'avait demandé conseil avant de se lancer, et je lui souhaite d'être heureux avec Ariel …

\- Alors vous étiez au courant ? C'est étonnant, vous ne sembliez pas avoir gardé de bonnes relations avec votre ex-mari …

\- En effet, mais nous sommes adultes, et nous avons décidé d'arrêter de nous battre comme des enfants. Je suis contente de pouvoir dire aujourd'hui qu'Harry approuve totalement ma relation avec Drago, il nous a même aidé à nous retrouver, et de mon côté, je lui souhaite d'être aussi heureux. Peut-être pourrions-nous aborder la raison de notre présence ici, maintenant ? »

Demanda la rouquine, agacée d'avoir passé autant de temps à parler de chose qui ne concernait personne d'autre qu'elle, et de ne pas avoir encore abordé le sujet principal de leur venu. La présentatrice accepta en riant, et lança cependant d'abord la publicité.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les lumières du plateau se rallumèrent, et l'émission reprit. Comme promis, la présentatrice ne s'éloigna pas du sujet :

« - Bon, abordons le sujet qui nous intéresse : vous avez ouvert il y a quelques mois un cabinet, Weasley & Malfoy associés si je ne me trompe …

\- Malfoy & Weasley associés en fait …

Reprit Drago, comme à son habitude. La présentatrice sourit :

\- Oui, tout à fait ! Donc, vous y travaillez, avec d'autres associés ?

\- Oui, en effet, nous sommes plusieurs associés, certains à temps plein, d'autres à temps plus partiel … à vrai dire, la plupart de nos associés ont déjà un travail à temps plein, et c'est vraiment sur leur temps libre qu'ils prennent pour travailler.

\- Justement, parlez-nous un peu plus de vos associés, il y a votre frère, non ?

Le couple échangea un regard complice, et la rouquine poursuivit :

\- En effet, Ron travaille avec nous, sa formation d'auror nous est très précieuse. De même qu'Harry nous a aidé lors de notre première affaire sérieuse … Mais Eléanore aussi travaille avec nous, elle a un bon potentiel de détective. Sans oublier Pansy, qui a commencé des études pour devenir assistante sociale, ce qui sera bien évidemment un plus pour nous tous. Et bien sûr, Oliver Stageburry, dont le talent en tant que détective n'est plus à démontrer !

\- Et bien, quelle fine équipe ! Envisagez-vous d'autres associés ?

\- Hé bien, à vrai dire, nous ne refusons jamais l'aide extérieur. Comme Ginny l'a dit, Harry Potter nous a aidé lors de notre première affaire, tout comme Neville Londubat. En ce moment, nous travaillons sur une affaire avec l'aide de Jack O'Malley, un célèbre avocat …

Se dandinant sur son fauteuil, la présentatrice reprit :

\- Justement, en parlant d'affaires, sur quoi travaillez-vous ?

Ginny préféra rester évasive :

\- Ho, sur un peu tout … je suis toujours avocate, je défends toujours mes clients. Oliver s'occupe toujours de différents cas, des affaires d'adultères, des disparitions, des héritages … Nous nous occupons vraiment de tout, tant qu'on le peut. Nous avons eu une histoire d'enlèvement, et une évasion d'un malade, ou plus atypique, une escroquerie orchestrée par un enfant … Mais vous comprenez que je ne peux pas en dire plus.

\- Bien, je pense qu'on a fait le tour, auriez-vous quelque chose d'autre à ajouter ?

\- Oui, quel que soit votre problème, on saura trouver une solution. N'hésitez surtout pas ... »

La présentatrice les remercia, et le show prit fin sous les applaudissements du public.

.

Neville posa la valise par terre, et avec Hannah, ils serrèrent la blonde contre eux :

« - Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, envoie-nous un hibou. Et si tu veux passer à la maison, ça sera toujours avec plaisir, quand tu veux … Surtout, n'hésite pas !

Ginny, appuyée contre le mur, ricana :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand vos enfants feront leur rentré à Poudlard …

\- Je travaille à Poudlard …

Rappela Neville avec un petit sourire en coin. La rouquine serra le couple et les rassura :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien aller, pas vrai Luna ?

\- Oui, ça ira bien avec Ginny et Drago, je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'amuser !

Sans attendre, elle entra dans la chambre d'ami aménagée pour elle, avec sa valise et un enthousiasme débordant. L'avocate sourit :

\- On va te laisser t'installer, on est dans la cuisine, d'accord ?

Tous trois se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine autour d'un café. Neville lança un regard vers le salon, et soupira :

\- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, ça ne nous dérange pas tant que …

\- Bien sûr que ça nous dérange !

Protesta Hannah, sentant que sa moitié était en train de craquer. Elle lui lança un regard noir :

\- Ça lui fera du bien de passer un peu de temps avec Ginny et Drago, et puis, tu sais, ils ont largement l'air de pouvoir s'occuper de Luna. Et puis, c'est une grande fille, ce n'est plus une enfant !

Amusée, Ginny sourit :

\- Hannah n'a pas tort, on a réussi à s'occuper d'Elena pendant plusieurs jours, on devrait s'en sortir …

Neville souffla :

\- Merlin, si on m'avait dit que j'aurai autant de mal à la laisser partir …

\- Ça va aller Neville, tu sais que tu peux venir la voir quand tu veux … »

Finalement, le couple se dépêcha de partir, avant que Neville ne change d'avis. Ginny rejoignit Luna et l'aida à s'installer. La blonde avait vraiment l'air d'être très enchantée de venir vivre ici, et ça fit vraiment plaisir et chaud au cœur à Ginny.

.

C'est le cœur lourd que Pansy rentra à l'appartement. A vrai dire, elle sentait. Entre elle et Jack, depuis la rentrée, ça n'allait pas. Elle lui reprochait sans cesse de travailler trop et d'être trop souvent en déplacement, et lorsqu'il arrivait à se libérer, c'était elle qui n'était plus disponible pour lui. Ils vivaient ensemble mais se voyaient moins qu'avant, ce qui était quand même le comble de l'ironie. Elle posa son sac à l'entrée, et comme elle le pressentait, Jack l'attendait sur le canapé. En soupirant, elle s'avança et s'installa avec lui sur le canapé. Il était temps qu'ils parlent, et elle le redoutait. La discussion fut simple et claire, mais plus que nécessaire : bien sûr qu'ils avaient des sentiments forts l'un pour l'autre. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient des problèmes, comme tous les couples. Mais leur couple valait-il vraiment la peine qu'ils continuent d'être ensemble ? Ils en discutèrent durant de longues heures. La conclusion vint de Jack, et Pansy ne put qu'approuver : il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils stoppent leur relation maintenant, avant d'atteindre un point de non-retour. Le cœur très lourd, Pansy fit ses valises et quitta définitivement l'appartement.

C'est ainsi qu'une fois encore, l'appartement Malfoy accueilli un nouveau pensionnaire dans ses chambres d'amis. Pansy se trouva dans la chambre à côté de celle de Luna, et lorsqu'elle se réveilla au petit matin, elle décidé qu'il était définitivement tant qu'elle se trouve un appartement bien à elle. Elle n'eut qu'à descendre d'un étage pour se souvenir que dans l'immeuble de M&W Associés, il y avait en effet un étage entier d'appartements, près à l'accueillir. Elle n'hésita pas, et en moins d'une semaine, elle emménagea sous ses amis, à quelques secondes de son travail, et sans avoir revu Jack O'Malley, l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis plusieurs mois.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ...**

 **Je sais que vous ne vous y attendiez pas pour Pansy et Jack, mais qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Et le petit passage à la télé de notre couple préféré ? :D**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, il s'appelle ... Retour à Poudlard !**

 **J'espère que vous l'aimerez, à samedi ;)**


	39. Chapitre 39

**Hello !**

 **Je vous retrouve avec ce nouveau chapitre où nos héros sont de retour à Poudlard !**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy :** **En effet, Jack et Pansy n'étaient pas voués à finir ensemble, parce que j'ai déjà quelqu'un bien en tête pour Pansy ... Mais on reverra Jack, à un moment très inattendu !  
**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit retour aux sources, Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 : retour à Poudlard**

Il fallait avouer que le mois de Septembre avait été très calme, bien que le cabinet ne manquait jamais de travail. Le mois d'Octobre fut un peu plus chargé en travail, et surtout, Ginny dû beaucoup se passer de Drago qui voyageait beaucoup en France et elle eut beaucoup à faire avec Luna. Son amie était retombée malade, et il était parfois difficile de gérer ses crises, mais Ginny tenait bon et refusait que Luna retourne à l'hôpital. D'un autre côté, elle avait reçu une invitation au mariage d'Harry et Ariel qui se déroulerait en Avril prochain, et elle avait accepté avec Drago, considérant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Cependant, lors d'un grand repas de famille chez sa mère, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise – ainsi que celle de Ron, Pansy et Drago – de recevoir des lettres de Poudlard. Tout quatre crurent avoir de nouveau 11 ans et c'est avec impatience qu'ils lurent leur courrier, curieux. Ron s'exclama :

« - On est invité à Poudlard ! C'est génial !

\- Comment ça, vous êtes invité à Poudlard ?

Demanda Molly. Drago fronça les sourcils et tendit sa lettre à sa belle-mère :

\- Apparemment, en tant qu'acteurs majeurs de la guerre, nous sommes invités à intervenir auprès des élèves …

\- Merlin, on aura tout vu !

S'exclama Pansy, en pouffant de rire. Eux, acteurs majeurs de la guerre ? La vieille McGo avait dû se tromper de destinataire. Cependant, Ginny rangea sa lettre et fit la moue :

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle nous fasse venir que pour ça, ça m'a tout l'air d'un prétexte officiel qui cache une raison officieuse …

\- Vous comptez y aller ?

Demanda Georges, qui n'imaginait vraiment pas une seule seconde retourner dans ce lieu aux souvenirs si lourds. Drago posa sa main sur celle de sa femme, ils échangèrent un regard, et répondirent en chœur :

\- Oui »

.

Ainsi, la petite équipe du cabinet se prépara à leur petit voyage qui devait durer une semaine. Ron leur avait dit qu'Harry et Hermione aussi, avaient été invités et avaient accepté. Eléanore n'avait pas été conviée, mais elle comprenait qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un d'important par rapport à la guerre, et elle était contente de pouvoir rester pour s'occuper de sa fille et faire tourner le cabinet durant l'absence des autres. De son côté, Ginny dû se résoudre à accepter que Luna retourne à l'hôpital : la jeune femme était au plus mal, à la limite du coma selon son médicomage. Apparemment, elle faisait une rechute sévère à cause des différents traitements qui l'avaient soigné et qui avaient lourdement affecté sa santé et sa magie. Ginny eu beaucoup de mal à la laisser, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, alors c'était mieux pour son amie d'être dans un endroit sûr où on s'occuperait bien d'elle et où on la soignerait bien. En plus, Eléanore veillait sur elle.

.

La veille du départ, elle retrouva cependant Ginny, avait qui elle avait prévu une soirée entre filles – Pansy s'était désistée, depuis sa rupture avec Jack, elle préférait sortir dans les bars pour rencontrer des hommes – alors que Ron et Drago gardaient une dernière fois avant de partir la petite Elena. Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent la soirée à discuter, comme si elles avaient toujours été les meilleures amies du monde, et elles devaient avouer que cela faisait du bien de passer une soirée sans leur homme. Finalement, Ginny demanda :

« - Ron ne te harcèle pas trop pour avoir un deuxième bébé ?

Eléanore haussa les épaules :

\- Non, ça va, comme Drago avec toi, non ?

A son tour, la rouquine haussa les épaules :

\- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est quand même ironique que ce soit nos hommes qui veulent absolument avoir des bébés !

\- Ron a toujours voulu avoir une grande famille, non ? Et puis, Drago a clairement la fibre paternelle, t'as bien vu comment il est avec les enfants …

Ginny piqua des chips dans le saladier :

\- Mais tu vas quand même lui donner un deuxième enfant, non ?

\- Évidemment, mais pas tout de suite. Tout comme toi, tu vas donner un fils à Drago …

Consciencieusement, Ginny reposa la bouteille de vin qu'elles avaient ouverte, et se servit à la place de l'eau. Eléanore la fixa complètement ébahie :

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire quelque chose là ?

\- Non ! Je me dis juste que ça pourrait arriver plus vite qu'on ne le pense, et que s'il faut que j'arrête de boire pendant neuf mois, autant m'habituer tout de suite !

La blonde rit :

\- C'est bien pour ça que Ron va encore un peu attendre avant d'en faire un deuxième !

Ginny se redressa, et soudain soucieuse, demanda :

\- Est-ce que je pourrai te voir le jour où je penserai être enceinte ?

\- Evidemment ! Tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un hibou, et je m'occuperai de te tenir au courant dans les plus brefs délais ! Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, d'avoir un bébé …

La rouquine fit la moue, pas tout à fait convaincue, et après avoir hésité, elle demanda :

\- Tu l'as annoncé comment à Ron, que vous alliez être parents ?

La blonde éclata de rire au souvenir, et lui confia :

\- J'ai peut-être un peu manqué de tact. J'étais très en colère d'être tombé enceinte quand je l'ai découvert, alors je lui ai balancé mes tests de grossesse à la figure. Bon, ça n'a pas vraiment marché, parce que ton frère a pas du tout compris ce que c'était et ce que ça voulait dire. C'est quand je lui ai balancé toutes mes petites robes sexy qu'il a compris que j'allais devenir grosse. En fait, je pense qu'il a compris quand je lui ai demandé s'il était vraiment prêt à être papa avec moi, par ce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'il s'y attendait et qu'il ait beaucoup percuté de tout mon charabia.

\- Et comment il a réagi ?

\- Contrairement à moi, il était super heureux. Dès qu'il a compris, il a eu ce regard brillant de bonheur … tu verras, c'est ce regard qui change tout. De le voir comme ça, ça m'a tout de suite rassurée, et j'ai tout de suite eu envie d'avoir ce bébé avec Ron. Je suis sûre que Drago aussi, sera comme ça …

Se servant finalement du vin, Ginny haussa les épaules :

\- On verra bien. »

.

Le quatuor rejoignit Harry et Hermione au ministère pour prendre un portauloin jusqu'au Près-au-lard. Dès le début, Hermione se montra froide et ignora carrément son ex-mari, son ex-belle-sœur et ses anciens camarades, ignorant presque Harry. Le Survivant, quant à lui, accueilli amicalement ses anciens camarades, surtout son meilleur ami – qui serait bientôt de nouveau son témoin – et remercia Ginny et Drago d'avoir accepté de venir à son mariage. Ils prirent le portauloin, et Neville vint les récupérer pour les emmener au château. C'était difficile pour les anciens héros de revenir dans cet endroit. Il y avait tous leurs bons souvenirs – même ceux qui étaient tellement lointain qu'ils semblaient irréalistes – et en même temps, il y avait tous les horribles souvenirs de la guerre et de la bataille finale, avec tous ses morts, y compris le frère de Ginny. Quant à Drago et Pansy, ils étaient simplement mués, par respect envers leurs amis. Le professeur Londubat les conduit jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, qui les accueilli avec chaleur :

« - Harry ! Mes anciens élèves, je suis si heureuse de vous revoir !

Tous sourirent à la vieille dame, et elle les invita à s'installer, avant de leur expliquer :

\- Vous vous doutez bien que je ne vous ai pas fait venir uniquement parce que vous êtes de bons témoins de l'important moment historique du monde magique récent. La vérité, c'est que j'ai besoin de vous à propos d'une affaire très importante, et surtout, je ne voudrais pas que cette affaire s'ébruite …

\- Que se passe-t-il professeur ?

Neville, qui était toujours là, prit la parole :

\- En fait, nous avons observé des évènements inquiétants depuis la rentrée. Nous pensons que les élèves jouent à un jeu très malsain, et il y a déjà eu plusieurs blessés, heureusement, nous avons évité les blessés graves ….

\- Je vous avoue que je ne vous aurais pas fait venir si nous avions pu gérer la situation, mais tout cela commence à nous dépasser, et nous pensons que vous seul pouvez faire cesser tout cela …

Ginny fronça les sourcils, intriguée :

\- A quel jeu jouent-ils, professeur ?

\- J'espère qu'aucun de vous ne le prendra mal mais … les élèves rejouent la guerre. Ils s'attribuent des rôles, et ils rejouent des scènes de votre scolarité. Nous avons retrouvé une jeune fille qui tentait d'ouvrir la chambre des secrets en prétendant être sous l'emprise du journal de Tom Jedusor et qu'elle allait libérer le monstre pour pétrifier ses camarades … D'autres étudiants ont été retrouvé au fond du lac, et leur meilleur ami, frère ou leur petit-ami devaient venir les sauver. Plus récemment, une jeune fille a frappé un étudiant devant la cabane d'Hagrid …

Les invités se turent, complètement sous le choc du jeu sordide. Finalement, Harry demanda :

\- Professeur … est-ce que les élèves ont fait d'autres choses ?

\- Malheureusement, nous ne le savons pas. Les élèves refusent de dire qui est le maître du jeu, et ils essaient de se soigner entre eux pour ne pas que l'infirmière les voient.

Neville ajouta :

\- Le plus inquiétant, c'est que ce sont des élèves de tous les âges qui participent à ce jeu. Par contre, il semble y avoir des règles claires : à chaque fois, ce sont des élèves de Serpentards qui jouent le rôle d'Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny ou des aurors, et ce sont toujours des élèves de Gryffondors qui tiennent les rôles de mangemorts. Ce qui nous inquiète, c'est qu'il risque d'y avoir une vraie hécatombe s'ils décident de rejouer la bataille finale …

Drago avala difficilement sa salive :

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont déjà … utilisé des sorts impardonnables ?

\- Non, heureusement. Mais certains ont fait des serments inviolables, ça nous inquiète beaucoup …

\- Qu'attendez-vous de nous ?

Demanda enfin Hermione. Le professeur McGonagal soupira :

\- A vrai dire, j'aimerai que vous sensibilisiez les élèves à ce que vous avez vécu. Ils doivent comprendre que ce n'est pas un jeu … Mais en même temps, j'aimerai que vous meniez l'enquête. Il est important que nous découvrions qui est à l'origine de ce jeu … »

Tous acquiescèrent, et ils se retirèrent dans les appartements mis à leur disposition pour la semaine.

.

Lors des deux premiers jours, le petit groupe assista à tous les cours d'histoire de la magie, afin de raconter comment ils avaient vécu la guerre, et de répondre aux questions des enfants. Tous étaient très attentifs, et les questions récurrentes concernés souvent Drago et son prétendu passé de mangemort, mais également les détails sordides de la guerre qui intriguaient les enfants – trop jeunes et insouciants pour comprendre à quel point c'était malsain de s'intéresser à ce genre de détails. Cependant, le petit groupe ne remarqua pas de suspects, dans aucune maison ni aucune année, et ils étaient vraiment très perplexe face à ce que McGonagal avait dit, et ce qu'ils voyaient – des enfants normaux, ne paraissant pas jouer à des jeux dangereux. Lors du dernier cours, avec les cinquièmes années, ils eurent beaucoup plus de question qu'à l'accoutumée :

« - Miss Weasley, c'est pas bizarre de sortir avec un méchant ? Enfin, c'est quand même différent que de sortir avec le super héros de l'histoire, non ?

Cela fit rire la jeune femme :

\- Bien sûr que c'est différent. Mais les sentiments ne se choisissent pas, et surtout, les gens changent avec le temps. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait des choses bien qu'on ne peut pas faire des choses mal, et au contraire, ce n'est pas parce que jeune on a fait de mauvaise chose qu'on ne peut pas devenir quelqu'un de bien. C'est à vous de choisir, et il n'est jamais trop tard pour devenir la personne que l'on veut être, les enfants.

\- Miss Granger, vous avez toujours votre retourneur de temps ?

\- Hé bien, c'était le professeur McGonagal qui me l'avait prêté, je lui ai donc rendu quand je n'en n'ai plus eu besoin … Je suppose qu'elle doit le garder dans son bureau, en attendant de le prêter à une élève qui en aura besoin.

Les questions continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin du cours, abordant tous les sujets. Quelques fois, les questions mettaient les adultes mal à l'aise, mais ils s'en sortaient toujours en apportant des réponses modérées sans entrer dans des détails dérangeants.

Lorsqu'ils finirent le cours et que les élèves partirent, Harry demanda surpris à Hermione :

\- Je croyais que tu avais toujours ton retourneur de temps ?

\- Oui, c'est le cas.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as menti aux enfants ?

Demanda à son tour Ron, ne comprenant pas vraiment, tout comme Harry. Ginny sauta sur ses pieds :

\- C'est évident ! Elle a astucieusement tendu un piège aux enfants ! Ils vont vouloir le voler pour continuer leur jeu …

\- Et il nous suffira de les attendre pour les surprendre. »

Compléta simplement Drago, enthousiaste à l'idée. Tous approuvèrent l'idée, et ils mirent en place un tour de garde pour surveiller le bureau du professeur McGonagal, tout en s'assurant que tous les élèves soient bien au courant de l'actuel mot de passe du tableau.

.

Lorsque Ginny se leva, elle se sentit bizarre. Drago n'était pas là : il était à son tour de garde avec Ron. Elle constata que Pansy dormait toujours, et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Son reflet dans le miroir la fit sursauter : elle était un peu pâle, avait mal au cœur, et sa poitrine la tiraillait douloureusement. Soudain, elle paniqua et se précipita à la volière. Elle trouva un hibou, et envoya en urgence un message à Eléanore. Lorsqu'elle rentra, Pansy venait à peine de se réveiller, et elle mangeait tranquillement dans leur petite salle commune. Elle en proposa à Ginny, qui refusa – elle n'était pas d'humeur à manger – et elles finirent par aller prendre leur tour de garde. Apparemment, les élèves n'étaient pas allés voler le retourneur de temps durant la nuit. Pansy et Ginny devaient surveiller le bureau jusqu'à dix heures, après quoi la directrice serait dans son bureau jusqu'à quinze heures, et donc aucuns élèves ne se risqueraient à essayer de le voler. En attendant, les anciens étudiants décidèrent d'aller sur le terrain de Quidditch – profitant que les élèves soient en cours – et ils jouèrent un peu au Quidditch – Hermione et Pansy pestèrent, elles qui n'aimaient ni le Quidditch ni voler – et ils rirent beaucoup en pensant à quel point de serait drôle de faire un vrai match opposant Ginny et Ron à Harry et Drago. Finalement, l'après-midi se termina, et tous reprirent leur tour de garde, en espérant coincer très vite les coupables.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit retour à Poudlard ? Que pensez-vous qu'il se trame sous cette affaire ?**

 **Je préfère vous l'annoncer maintenant mais, dans le prochain chapitre, vous allez avoir le cœur brisé. Je suis même certaine que vous allez me détester, parce qu'il va y avoir un ascenseur émotionnel très fort, et j'espère en sortir vivante ...**

 **Et n'oubliez pas d'aller faire un petit tour sur ma Romione de 6 chapitres, "Quand le crapaud se transforme en prince" !**

 **Bref, à mercredi prochain quand même ! :)**


	40. Chapitre 40

**Hello !**

 **Bon, ok, j'arrive tout contente, mais il y a de fortes chances que vous me tuiez d'ici la fin du chapitre ... D'ailleurs, l'origine de cette affaire aura peut-être un dénouement surprenant pour vous ...**

 **Je sais que ce chapitre est chouette, au début, mais que vous détesterez la fin, et comprenez bien que ça a été un choix très difficile à faire pour moi. Pour ma défense, c'était nécessaire pour l'histoire, pour la suite, et je tiens à vous rappeler que l'histoire se termine sur un HAPPY ENDING !**

 **Bonne Lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : le bon vieux temps ?**

Depuis la veille, rien n'avait évolué dans l'enquête. Aussi, afin de mettre plus en confiance les élèves, Neville proposa que les six invités face un vrai duel devant les étudiants de Poudlard, ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Tous les étudiants étaient dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch, et la directrice avait transformé le terrain en des ruines. Elle proposa :

« - Je propose que Messieurs Weasley et Potter et que Miss Granger reforment leur célèbre trio le temps de ce duel, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que Ginny s'exclama, joyeuse :

\- Chouette, j'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que ça faisait d'être du côté des méchants !

Elle tira la langue à Drago et Pansy, et ils se réunirent pour définir une stratégie. Drago prit les commandes :

\- Ginny, tu es notre arme. Potter et ton frère n'oseront pas trop s'attaquer à toi, et Granger hésitera sûrement … Et de leur côté, ils penseront que tu n'oseras pas t'attaquer à ton frère, que tu te concentreras plutôt sur Potter et Granger. Alors dès le début, tu t'occupes de Granger, nous on s'occupe de tenir éloigné ton frère et Potter. Après, tu t'occupes de mettre KO ton frère, et on finit en beauté avec Potter, ok ?

Les deux jeunes femmes approuvèrent, et ils se mirent en position pour commencer le combat. Comme tout le monde s'y attendait, Drago fut la première cible du trio d'or, mais il réussit à se cacher derrière des décombres. Les enfants criaient depuis les gradins, complètement subjugués par le combat en bas. Les sorts s'échangeaient mais personne n'était jamais atteint. Au bout d'un moment, Pansy et Ron se retrouvèrent très engagés dans un duel, alors que les enfants s'exclamaient, et tous deux furent mis KO, Ron par un sort de Ginny en traite, et Pansy par un sort de Ron qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à esquiver. Le combat continua à deux contre deux, et bientôt, le couple de jeunes mariés vint à bout d'Hermione, qu'ils mirent KO grâce à un Chauvefurie et un Incarcerem lancés en même temps. Les élèves étaient vraiment impressionnés par le duel. Alors qu'un sort se précipitait sur Ginny, Drago courut s'interposer en criant. Le sort le toucha, et il fut expédié très violemment contre une tribune. Rouge de colère, Ginny se retourna vers son ex-mari, qui aussitôt se ratatina sur place comme s'il avait oublié qu'il avait encore sa baguette magique. La jeune femme, à la surprise générale de tous, traversa le terrain en lançant sorts sur sorts à Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à les parer à mesure qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, tout en criant distinctement :

\- PAS. MON. MARI ! »

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, Harry eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il se retrouva avec la baguette de son ex-femme pointée sur le cou. Il leva les bras en signe de capitulation, et la directrice annonça la victoire de Ginny, Drago et Pansy, alors que la rouquine se précipitait sur son mari.

.

Finalement, Drago et Ron firent un petit tour à l'infirmerie, juste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. En attendant, Ginny et Pansy décidèrent de rentrer dans leur salle, et elles reçurent l'appel par réseau de cheminée d'Eléanore :

« - Salut les filles ! Ginny, j'ai les résultats de tes examens …

La rouquine lança un regard à Pansy, et soupira :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

\- Félicitation Ginny, tu es enceinte de neuf semaines ! Apparemment, ta lune de miel a porté ses fruits …

Pansy observa Ginny, complètement perplexe : la rouquine paraissait comme tétanisée, comme si le basilique l'avait pétrifiée. Eléanore, inquiète, demanda :

\- Est-ce que ça va Ginny ? Tu veux que je refasse les tests ? Je les ai faits trois fois, mais je peux …

\- Non, c'est bon. C'est … c'est une super nouvelle, Drago va être tellement content !

La blonde et la brune échangèrent un regard, et Pansy demanda de nouveau :

\- Tu es sûre que ça va Ginny ? Je croyais que …

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne voulais pas d'enfant mais … j'ai envie d'avoir ce bébé avec Drago ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je crois que … j'ai encore du mal à assimiler cette nouvelle, mais je suis heureuse ! C'est l'enfant de Drago que je porte, et c'est génial !

\- Tu vas l'annoncer à Drago ?

Demanda l'infirmière. La rouquine hocha la tête, et sa belle-sœur la rassura :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Gin', tout va bien se passer ! Je suis même sûre que tu seras une super maman ! Désolé les filles, il faut que je vous laisse, ma pause est terminée …

Elle disparut de la cheminée, et Pansy se releva :

\- Comment tu te sens Ginny ?

Son amie hésita :

\- Je … je crois que je suis heureuse. C'est tellement inattendu, et en même temps, je suis si contente de savoir que je porte l'enfant de Drago ! C'est quelque chose de … merveilleux.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune avocate avait porté de nouveau ses mains sur son ventre d'un geste tendre qui n'échappa pas à son amie :

\- Alors c'est super ! Et je suis sûre que Drago sera le plus heureux des hommes quand tu lui diras !

La future maman sourit :

\- Oui. Mais ne lui dit rien, je veux lui dire ce soir … Il va être tellement heureux ! Je compte sur toi pour tenir ta langue ! »

L'ancienne serpentarde lui tira la langue. Les deux femmes sourirent, et elles décidèrent de rejoindre les autres. Après tout, ils avaient quand même encore du travail.

.

En fin d'après-midi, Neville retrouva le petit groupe à l'infirmerie et les prévint :

« - Apparemment, votre duel a donné des idées aux élèves : il y a plusieurs rumeurs selon lesquelles les étudiants vont rejouer un duel dans Poudlard. La directrice pense que ce sera la bataille finale, mais je pense plutôt à la bataille du Ministère, lorsqu'on s'est enfuie en cinquième année …

Tout de suite, Harry prit les choses en main comme il en avait l'habitude dans son métier d'auror : ils se sépareraient en groupe et feraient des rondes dans le château afin de surveiller que tout soit bien calme. En cas de duel, il faudrait tenter d'arrêter les coupables sans les blesser – ce n'était que des enfants après tout – et essayer par la suite de les faire parler. Leur principale mission était d'éviter que les enfants se blessent. Ginny et Ron s'occuperaient des escaliers mouvants et du secteur autour de la tour des Gryffondors. Pansy et Drago s'occuperaient des cachots et des étages inférieurs. Neville et les autres professeurs s'occuperaient de l'extérieur du château, et Harry et Hermione des autres endroits. Bien sûr, si un duel commençait, il faudrait tout de suite prévenir les autres groupes pour contenir aux mieux les étudiants. Ron gravissait à une vitesse hallucinante les escaliers, et Ginny protesta :

\- Ralenti, tu vas si vite que tu serais capable de louper un duel sous ton nez !

Son frère sourit :

\- Oui, mais si je suis au dernier étage, j'aurai une vue plongeante sur les escaliers, et je verrai tout !

Alors qu'ils étaient au niveau du quatrième étage, l'escalier se déplaça et ils n'avaient pas atteint le cinquième niveau qu'un élève tout en noir apparut. Sans attendre, il lança un sort vers la fratrie : Ron esquiva le sort que Ginny ne vit pas venir. Le sort la frôla et elle perdit l'équilibre à cause de l'escalier mouvant. Elle roula dans les escaliers, et elle se sentit atteindre le vide quand Ron la rattrapa par le poignet :

\- Hey, reste avec moi petite sœur !

Il la hissa sur l'escalier qui s'était immobilisé :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Sa tête avait cogné les marches, et elle se sentait un peu étourdie, alors elle lui répondit :

\- J'ai juste besoin d'un instant … mais rattrape cet élève !

Son frère s'élança à la poursuite de l'auteur du sort, et Ginny s'assit sur les marches pour reprendre un peu ses esprits. Ron revint quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflé :

\- Je l'ai raté, il courait trop vite … Ginny, est-ce que ça va ?

Sa sœur s'était relevée, et elle regarda ses mains : sa chemise crème se teintait de rouge. Elle leva son regard vers son frère, se sentant aspirée par le vide :

\- Je crois que je vais … »

Elle bascula, évanouie, et Ron eut à peine le temps de la rattraper dans ses bras.

.

Portant sa sœur, Ron avait rejoint le rendez-de-chaussé, où il retrouva Drago, Pansy, Harry et Hermione qui avaient reçu son message. Très inquiet, Drago demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On a été attaqué par un élève et elle est tombé dans les escaliers … Elle allait bien, mais pas quand je suis revenu … Il faut aller à l'infirmerie.

Tous s'y rendirent, oubliant que les élèves étaient très certainement en train de jouer à leur jeu malsain, et dès leur arrivée, l'infirmière prit en charge Ginny :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Elle a été frôlée par un sort et elle est tombée dans les escaliers …

Elle leur désigna un lit où poser Ginny, et elle demanda à son assistant – proche de la retraite, Madame Pomfresh avait un assistant qui devait prendre sa suite d'ici peu - :

\- Il me faut une potion de régénération sanguine, un soin réparateur de tissus au laurier et prépare un baume cicatrisant – ne met pas trop de bézoard comme la dernière fois !

Soudain, Pansy sembla sortir de sa liturgie, et s'écria :

\- Non ! Vous pouvez pas lui donner du laurier !

\- Miss Parkinson, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous préoccuper de vos lubies !

La gronda l'infirmière. L'ancienne serpentarde piqua au fard, lança un regard à ses amis, et bégaya :

\- Non ... c'est pas … ça … c'est … je … c'est … Ginny est enceinte. Vous ne pouvez pas lui donner du laurier, c'est mauvais pour le bébé !

Finit-elle par avouer. L'infirmière acquiesça et emmena sa patiente dans la pièce du fond pour la soigner. En attendant, les garçons n'avaient toujours pas bougé, toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle. Drago finit par secouer la tête :

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ginny n'est pas enceinte, elle me l'aurait dit …

\- Elle l'a appris ce matin, et elle m'a demandé de ne rien te dire, elle voulait te l'annoncer ce soir …

Avoua la brunette à demi-mots. Secoué, Drago s'assit, alors qu'Harry était incrédule :

\- Sérieusement ? Ginny est vraiment enceinte ?

De nouveau, Pansy hocha la tête, et Ron demanda, peu sûr :

\- Et … comment elle l'a pris ?

Quatre paires d'yeux la fixèrent, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise, mais elle répondit avec sûreté :

\- Elle l'a très bien pris. Elle … elle est vraiment contente d'avoir un bébé avec Drago. Je crois qu'elle en a vraiment envie, et Eléanore l'a bien rassurée, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur … »

Tous se perdirent dans leur pensé, attendant anxieusement d'avoir des nouvelles de Ginny.

.

Au bout d'un moment, Neville était arrivé à l'infirmerie, et bien qu'inquiet pour Ginny, il avait annoncé que les combats entre les élèves s'étaient amplifiés. Harry, Hermione et Pansy avaient alors décidé d'aller aider les professeurs, laissant Drago et Ron attendre des nouvelles de l'ancienne gryffondore. Il y eu quelques élèves envoyés à l'infirmerie, et finalement, le petit groupe revint avec le couple, ce qu'Harry annonça :

« - Nous avons trouvé qui est à l'origine de ce jeu …

\- Qui est-ce ?

Demanda Ron, très curieux. Harry s'effaça alors et le jeune Ted Lupin apparut, visiblement triste. Ron allait demander à Teddy pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais Pomfresh revint avec des nouvelles, et Drago lui sauta presque dessus, très inquiet pour sa moitié :

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle va bien Monsieur Malfoy, elle va se réveiller. Elle a besoin de repos et de calme.

Ses amis soupirèrent de soulagement, mais Drago était toujours tendu, et il demanda hésitant :

\- Et … et le bébé ?

\- Je suis désolée Monsieur Malfoy …

Lui répondit-elle avec compassion. Il n'en montra rien, mais il était quand même affecté par la nouvelle, s'étant très vite fait à l'idée de devenir père durant les dernières heures. Il tenta d'ignorer la douleur dans sa poitrine :

\- Est-ce que je peux voir ma femme ?

Du signe de la tête, l'infirmière l'autorisa à aller dans la pièce du fond, plus isolée de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il entra, Ginny était roulée en boule dans son lit, comme une enfant. Ça lui fit mal au cœur de la voir comme ça, et il s'assit au bord de son lit. Elle leva ses yeux rougis vers lui, et ils n'eurent pas besoin de mot. Drago la serra doucement contre lui, alors qu'elle commençait à sangloter dans son cou. Après un long moment, elle se calma :

\- Je suis tellement désolée …

\- C'est rien mon amour … Tu as besoin de repos. Tout va bien se passer. »

Mais le jeune homme n'était pas dupe. Elle était autant affectée que lui, et ça allait être un long moment douloureux pour eux-deux.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ...**

 **Je vous invite à me laisser une review avec vos réactions (mais me tuez pas, sinon vous aurez pas la suite ^^) sur ce chapitre fort en rebondissement et émotions ...**

 **A samedi pour lire la suite ...**


	41. Chapitre 41

**Hello !**

 **J'espère que le choc du dernier chapitre est un peu passé, même si ça risque de ne pas être le cas pour nos héros avant un petit moment, l'histoire continue !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, Bonne Lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 : Pour le meilleur …**

Le lendemain, Ginny était toujours à l'infirmerie. Drago était resté auprès d'elle toute la nuit, incapable de la consoler. Au petit matin, Madame Pomfresh annonça qu'ils avaient des visiteurs, et Ginny tenta de sécher ses larmes. Mais ses yeux bouffis et rouge n'échappèrent à personne. Ron embrassa sa sœur :

« - Ginny, comment tu te sens ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, et répondit d'une toute petite voix :

\- J'ai juste envie de rentrer à la maison.

Il y eu un moment de silence gêné, personne ne savait vraiment quoi dire. Finalement, Harry changea de sujet et annonça :

\- On a attrapé le coupable.

Ginny ne réagit pas vraiment, semblant même se désintéresser de la nouvelle. Hermione, qui était restée discrète durant tout leur séjour, tenta :

\- D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te dire quelque chose. Tu permets que je le fasse entrer ?

Sans laisser le temps à son ex-belle-sœur de répondre, elle partit chercher l'adolescent de treize ans. Dès qu'il entra, Teddy s'exclama en courant jusqu'à Ginny :

\- Tatie Ginny !

Il semblait très heureux de revoir sa tatie, et la rouquine ne put s'empêcher de sourire en serrant l'enfant contre elle. L'enfant se blottit contre elle et changea la couleur de ses cheveux en noir, tout en demandant avec une innocence infantile :

\- C'est à cause de moi que tu es là ?

Harry répondit à la place de la jeune Madame Malfoy :

\- Oui Teddy, c'est à cause de ton jeu que tatie Ginny est là. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire ?

L'enfant descendit du lit, et se tint droit, baisant la tête, conscient qu'il avait fait une très grosse bêtise :

\- Je suis désolé Tatie Ginny d'avoir inventé ce jeu dangereux. Promis, je recommencerai plus.

Attendrie, la rouquine serra l'enfant contre elle et demanda :

\- Je te pardonne Teddy. Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Jouant avec sa baguette, l'adolescent haussa les épaules :

\- Je sais pas … ça me manquait de plus aller chez parrain Harry, chez toi ou au Terrier. J'ai pensé que vous seriez fiers si je faisais un jeu pour honorer la guerre et mes parents …

Émue, tout comme elle l'avait reconnu pour Luna, elle reconnut qu'elle avait négligé Ted ces derniers temps. Elle serra l'adolescent contre elle et proposa :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir passer une semaine à la maison aux prochaines vacances ? Et je parlerai à Andromeda pour que tu viennes fêtes noël au Terrier, avec nous tous, d'accord ? »

Le jeune Lupin sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et hocha frénétiquement la tête en signe d'enthousiasme.

.

Afin de conclure les tragiques évènements de manière un peu plus gaie, la directrice proposa aux étudiants et à ses invités de visionner l'après-guerre : McGonagal avait chargé Pansy de faire des vidéos montrant aux élèves que même si cette guerre avait été très dure pour tout le monde, ils s'en étaient remis. L'ancienne serpentarde s'était fait un point d'honneur de collecter les moments heureux de ses amis, et ainsi, elle put proposer une vidéo :

Ginny apparue au bout de l'allée, au bras de son père. Cachée sous des kilos de tulles, de dentelles et autres arrogants tissus, cela aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre sous ce voile tant l'épaisseur du tout camouflait à la perfection le petit bout de femme derrière tout ça. La musique retentit, et son père l'emmena jusqu'à l'autel, sous le regard attentif des invités et celui conquis du futur époux. Son père la laissa devant l'autel, et la cérémonie commença. Après les serments, Harry pu enfin retirer le gant en soie de Ginny pour lui glisser son alliance, puis il eut le plaisir de retirer le voile de sa jeune épouse - qui semblait ravie d'enfin pouvoir respirer l'air frais - pour sceller leur alliance d'un baiser. Le couple s'élança alors, sous les applaudissements et les grains de riz de leur invité.

Monsieur Weasley amena sa fille, qui avait énormément de mal à se mouvoir avec sa robe démesurée, sur la piste de danse pour la traditionnelle danse d'ouverture. Ils furent très vite rejoints par Harry qui avait invité Molly à ouvrir le bal. Puis, ce fut Ron et Hermione qui rejoignirent la danse, avant que les autres invités n'entrent eux-aussi dans la danse.

Sur la vidéo, on pouvait voir Ginny se lever avec son époux pour porter un toast. Harry remercia tout le monde et surtout sa magnifique épouse, mais Ginny n'était pas tout à fait de cet avis :

"- Pour ma part, j'aimerai remercier ma mère et ma belle-sœur Fleur, pour avoir choisie la robe la plus chiante au monde. Je remercie aussi mon époux d'avoir insisté pour que nous nous marions en Janvier, sans avoir pensé que malgré les kilos de mousseline, j'allais mourir de froid. Enfin, j'aimerai ...

A ce moment-là elle fut coupée par Georges qui débarqua en courant après un lapin courant sur ses deux pattes arrières. Tout le monde le regarda passer entre les tables, courant après un lapin étrangement bipède, en essayant de ne pas tout renverser sur son passage. Le carnage avait été évité, jusqu'à ce que le lapin se précipite sur les mariés et que Georges saute littéralement sur la table des mariés pour attraper le lapin, glissant le long de la table et renversant un plat de sauce sur la robe de sa sœur. Tout le monde retint son souffle, sous le drame qui venait de se produire. Georges, qui avait enfin attrapé le lapin, s'excusa en s'attendant à être très engueulé d'abord par sa sœur, puis par sa mère, puis par sa fiancée, et enfin par Fleur, Harry et ses autres frères :

\- C'était une surprise. Mais ça a mal tourné, désolé ...

Alors que Molly, pleurant déjà à chaudes larmes mais rouge de colère s'avançait déjà vers son fils, Ginny explosa de rire et serra son frère dans ses bras :

\- Merlin, merci Georges, grâce à toi je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de cette immonde montagne de chantilly qui me sers de robe !

Sentant que son frère n'allait pas s'en tirer si bien que ça, elle rajouta :

\- Maman, Fleur, Angelina et Hermione, vous venez m'aider à me changer ?"

Sans le savoir, Georges avait évité plusieurs meurtres.

.

Cette fois-ci, la cérémonie se passait dans une salle de réception, en Australie. Il y avait un peu moins d'invités que pour le mariage de Ginny et Harry, mais la salle était tout de même pleine de centaines de personnes. On pouvait voir Ron debout, devant l'autel, attendant à la fois avec impatience et anxiété. Soudain, la musique retentit. Ginny entra en première, en tant que demoiselle d'honneur, dans sa robe bleue. Puis, Luna entra à son tour et rejoignit la première demoiselle d'honneur. Enfin, Hermione apparut au bras de son père, fière dans sa robe de mariée. Elle portait une robe en soie couleur champagne, la robe qu'avait porté sa mère pour son mariage. Elle s'avança au rythme de la musique, tout en saluant de la tête les invités. Les yeux de Ron - à présent beaucoup moins stressé - étaient brillant de fierté, et il saisit maladroitement la main de sa fiancée que son futur beau-père lui donna. La cérémonie fut courte, et l'échange des alliances rapide. Cependant, Ron fit un très long - et très maladroit - serment qui émut tout le monde. Enfin, le prêtre lui donna l'autorisation de relever la voile de son épouse pour l'embrasser. Le couple prit alors la direction de la réception, sans riz puisqu'Hermione était contre le gaspillage.

.

Ron sortit de la salle de travail et cria :

"- C'est une fille !"

Et avant même que sa famille puisse le féliciter, il tourna de l'œil. Georges se moqua de lui, et un médecin sortit de la salle de travail à son tour, et annonça :

"- Le bébé et la maman vont bien. La maman réclame une certaine Ginny ..."

La rouquine enjamba son frère et entra dans la salle. Elle s'arrêta et découvrit l'image attendrissante de sa belle-sœur tenant son bébé contre elle, le visage baignait d'amour et de tendresse pour ce petit être. Elle s'avança et Eléanore leva les yeux sur elle, sans s'arrêter de sourire. Même couverte de sueur et épuisée, elle semblait belle, et surtout, épanouie :

"- Tu as vu comme elle est belle ...

Ginny se pencha sur le nourrisson en souriant. C'était une jolie petite fille, aux grands yeux bleus de sa mère, avec les mêmes tâches de rousseurs que la famille Weasley, et déjà quelques cheveux blonds vénitiens. Oui, elle ressemblait à ses parents. Eléanore, à contre cœur, lui tendit l'enfant :

"- Tu veux la prendre ?

Ginny hésita, mais finit par la prendre. Elle avait l'habitude avec ses autres frères, mais elle aimait ça, ses neuves et ses nièces.

\- Tu devrais aller la présenter à tout le monde, je crois pas que le jeune papa soit prêt de s'en remettre !

Ginny sourit et sortit de la pièce avec l'enfant, pour la présenter à tout le monde, mais s'arrêta avant de sortir et se tourna vers sa belle-sœur :

\- Elle s'appelle comment ?

\- Elena. Elena Ginevra Diana.

Ginny sourit et sortit. Toute la famille se leva et s'approcha - même la femme de Percy était venu, même si lui n'était pas là - et Ginny annonça fièrement :

\- Voici l'adorable petit Elena Ginevra Diana !

Ron, qui avait un peu reprit ses esprits, se redressa de sa chaise et réclama :

\- Je suis papa ! J'ai une fille !

Ginny sourit et lui rendit son bébé. Drago arriva à ce moment-là en courant et s'excusa :

\- Je suis désolé, je viens à peine d'être prévenu ! Hoooo ...

Il s'arrêta devant le bébé et Ron reprit la parole :

\- Je pense qu'Eléanore est fatiguée, et mon bébé aussi ..."

Il s'excusa et ramena l'enfant auprès de sa mère.

.

Sur la vidéo suivante, on pouvait voir Harry tenant sa fille dans ses bras et disant :

"- Fais coucou à la caméra !"

La petite fille sourit et fit coucou, avant de réclamer à être prise dans les bras de son père. Dans le plan suivant, on pouvait voir Harry en train de lire une histoire à sa fille. Les yeux de la petite se fermèrent, et Harry se tourna vers la caméra en chuchotant :

"- Elle s'est endormie, ne fais pas de bruit ... Tu as vu comme elle est mignonne ?"

.

La vidéo suivante était sans doute la plus ancienne. On y voyait Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione, dans le salon du Square Grimmauld, et Teddy - âgé de 4 ou 5 ans- qui s'élançait en criant sur les cadeaux au pied de l'arbre de Noël :

"- Tonton Harry ! Tonton Harry ! Tu as vu tout ce qu'il y a comme cadeau !

Sur le vidéo, on pouvait voir Ron tendre un paquet à Hermione, et Ginny donner une tasse de café à Harry avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. L'enfant ne cessait de crier de joie en ouvrant les paquets. Il en ouvrit un avec des chaussures rebondissantes qu'il enfila aussitôt, avant de bondir sur Ginny :

\- Tante Ginny, c'est trop méga génial ! Tu as vu, je saute plus haut qu'un troll !

La rouquine sourit et déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'enfant dont les cheveux changeaient sans cesse de couleurs. On la vit se pencher vers Harry et dire :

\- Je t'avais dit que les chaussures rebondissantes étaient une super bonne idée, il adore !"

Harry lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, alors que Teddy sauta sur Ron et Hermione, les faisant tomber du canapé, en riant.

Enfin, la vidéo se termina avec le mariage de Ginny et Drago et celui d'Eléanore et Ron, que tout le monde découvrit pour la -presque- première fois. Mais même ça ne rendit pas le sourire à la jeune madame Malfoy.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre un peu court, j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu ...**

 **A quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ?**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y aura beaucoup de tendresse :)**

 **D'ailleurs, je vous donne un petit spoil : il se peut que Pansy ait retrouvé l'amour d'ici quelques chapitres, et d'ici le chapitre 60, elle risque même de trouver le Grand Amour ... Mais il faudra être patient ;)**

 **A mercredi !**


	42. Chapitre 42

**Hello !**

 **Je sais que le dernier chapitre était pas trop drôle, et celui-ci ne le sera pas beaucoup plus, mais l'histoire suit progressivement son cours ...**

 **D'ailleurs, pour répondre à MiniLouveMalfoy et d'autres, cette histoire, je l'ai écrite sur plus de deux ans - et j'ai pas encore fini - avec certaines périodes où j'écrivais tous les jours et d'autres où je passais des mois sans écrire une page, donc il arrive que je me trompe ... C'est le cas pour la robe de Ginny, elle portait une robe bleue pour le mariage de Ron et Ellie, et une horrible robe rouge pour le mariage de Ron et Hermione, désolée pour la confusion ^^ Aussi, l'histoire a évolué, tout comme moi et mon écriture, et les personnages aussi, entre le début et la fin de l'histoire, il s'écoule tellement de temps que c'est normal que tout est évolué ^^ Mais j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même ;D**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : … et parfois le pire**

Veillant à ne pas lui faire mal, Drago passa son bras autour des épaules de Ginny en un geste protecteur et embrassa son front :

« - Voilà, on est à la maison. Tu veux que je te fasse couler un bain ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Elle se glissa dans le lit, et son époux la rejoint. Immédiatement, elle se blottit contre lui, retenant ses sanglots. Il caressa avec douceur ses cheveux, et après un moment, il osa enfin parler :

\- Gin' … tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Elle releva ses yeux larmoyants vers lui, et hocha positivement la tête. Ils décidèrent d'aller dans le salon, et Drago leur prépara du thé bien chaud, avant de la rejoindre. Ils burent en silence, et finalement, Ginny sortit de son silence :

\- Je veux pas que tu crois que … ça change quelque chose entre nous. Je … je t'ai promis de faire des efforts, mais avoir un bébé avec toi, ça dépasse le stade des efforts …

Drago hocha la tête : c'était évident qu'avoir un bébé, alors qu'elle n'en voulait pas, c'était trop lui demander, surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'avocate renifla, avant de reprendre :

\- Je … j'ai envie d'avoir un bébé avec toi. J'ai envie de te donner un fils ou une fille. Ce n'est pas un effort ou une concession que je fais pour toi, c'est ce que je veux vraiment. J'étais … tellement heureuse quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte … et je … je regrette de ne pas avoir pu … pu le partager … avec … avec toi …

Elle se remit à sangloter, malgré tous ses efforts pour retenir ses larmes. Très touché, Drago l'attira de nouveau contre lui :

\- Ça va aller Ginny … Ce n'était pas de ta faute, ça va s'arranger …

Mouillant son cou de larmes, elle continua :

\- Je veux avoir un bébé …

\- Et on en aura un, je te le promets. Et je serai le plus heureux des hommes, et toi la plus jolie des futures mamans … ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais on aura ce bébé, et tu seras enceinte … »

Ils restèrent longtemps sur le canapé, à discuter. Drago la rassura, mais c'était évident que c'était déjà le plus beau cadeau qu'elle puisse lui faire de vouloir un enfant avec lui. Il avait vraiment conscience de former une famille avec Ginny, et qu'ils avançaient ensemble et dans la même direction. Ça lui faisait du bien de savoir qu'ils voulaient les mêmes choses, et surtout, que Ginny était prête à définitivement surmonter ses peurs pour vivre pleinement leur vie à deux – et bientôt, il l'espérait, à trois. Et même en voyant Ginny aussi triste et abattue d'avoir perdu leur bébé, il se disait que c'était une bonne chose que la jeune femme veuille un bébé avec autant de force. Elle se battrait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voulait quelque chose.

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en courant dans l'amphithéâtre, Pansy fit tomber son sac à main dont le contenu s'étala par terre. Elle pesta et ramassa tout sous le regard de tout l'amphithéâtre, avant de regagner sa place. Heureusement pour elle, c'était la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances de la Toussaint, et elle n'aurait plus à courir pour arriver à l'heure aux cours. C'est avec joie qu'elle retourna au cabinet, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de cours durant l'après-midi. Même si Ginny ne travaillait pas – Drago avait insisté pour qu'elle se repose quelques jours -, il y avait quand même Eléanore, Drago et Oliver, et ils ne manquèrent pas de la taquiner :

« - Alors Pansy, il paraît que tu es souvent en retard ?

\- Bien sûr que n….

\- Y aurait-il quelqu'un derrière tes retards ?

La brunette rougit, et maugréa contre elle-même en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Mais Eléanore ne la laissa pas s'en tirer aussi facilement et sautilla derrière elle :

\- Comment il s'appelle ? On le connaît ? Tu l'as rencontré où ? On va le rencontrer ?

\- Ellie !

Protesta l'étudiante. Elle se retourna vers la blonde, et soupira face à l'air déterminé d'Eléanore. Elle voyait bien que depuis que Ginny se reposait, la blonde s'ennuyait, et Pansy devait bien avouer que la rouquine lui manquait aussi, mais ils avaient tous décidé de lui laisser du temps. Elle s'assit sur son bureau, et avoua à demi-mot :

\- Bon, d'accord. Il s'appelle Tane, je l'ai rencontré par hasard dans un bar, et vous n'allez pas le rencontrer …

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Protesta la Weasley plus qu'elle n'interrogea. Pansy fronça les sourcils et se balança sur sa chaise :

\- Parce que c'est pas encore assez sérieux. Parce que c'est un bad boy. Et parce que c'est un moldu …

\- Ho.

Il y eu un silence, et Eléanore protesta de nouveau :

\- Tu sais, on sait se tenir avec un moldu. On pourra tous faire des efforts. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu entends quand tu dis bad boy ?

Pansy rangea les divers dossiers sur son bureau et haussa les épaules :

\- Disons … qu'il ne ressemble pas vraiment à un gentleman … il a de nombreux tatouages maoris … et des cheveux longs … et c'est un auror moldu …

\- Mais c'est très bien alors ! Décidément, tu aimes bien les hommes de justice !

Se moqua gentiment la blonde, et la brune lui tira la langue en riant. Elle reprit :

\- Oui, il s'occupe des trafics de drogue, il travaille pour un truc qui s'appelle interpole, apparemment c'est un service d'auror moldu qui travaille dans tous les pays …

Eléanore consentit à laisser tranquille son amie, et se dirigea vers son propre bureau :

\- Je suis contente pour toi ! Et j'espère vraiment qu'on va pouvoir le rencontrer bientôt ! »

La jeune femme sourit. Ce n'était absolument pas d'actualité, mais bien sûr, elle n'excluait pas que sa relation récente avec l'homme puisse suffisamment évoluer pour qu'elle se décide à lui présenter ses amis.

.

Resserrant sa laine autour d'elle, Ginny sortit les cookies du four et sourit : c'était vraiment une bonne idée ces cookies tout fait à seulement mettre au four. Elle eut à peine le temps de les mettre dans une assiette qu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle s'y rendit, et l'adolescent de treize ans se précipita dans ses bras :

« - Tatie Ginny !

Heureuse, elle le serra dans ses bras. Le jeune garçon regarda l'appartement :

\- Alors c'est ici que tu habites maintenant ?

\- Oui, ça te plait ? Tu as une chambre rien que pour toi, tu veux la voir ?

Enthousiaste, elle lui fit visiter l'appartement. Avec Drago, ils avaient décidé de lui donner une des chambres d'ami, mais pas celles que Luna et Pansy avaient occupées. Une fois la visite faite, Ginny lui proposa d'aller goûter dans la cuisine, et voyant que l'adolescent dévorait littéralement les biscuits, Drago se pencha sur l'oreille de Ginny :

\- Qu'as-tu fait pour qu'il aime autant tes cookies ?

\- Je les ai pas faits. Je les ai achetés, j'ai juste eu à les réchauffer !

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, et le blond proposa :

\- Alors Ted, que dirais-tu si on allait voir un match de Quidditch avec Ron, Eléanore, Neville et Harry demain soir ?

\- Sérieusement ?

Demanda le jeune, n'osant pas y croire. Il se tourna vers sa tante, et elle hocha la tête en souriant :

\- C'est trop super !

\- Et en plus, tu as de la chance, Olivier Dubois nous doit une faveur, t'aura le droit d'aller rencontrer les joueurs après le match !

Rajouta la rouquine, contente de faire plaisir à son fiel qu'elle avait trop longtemps négligé. Celui-ci s'exclama :

\- Trop génial ! Quand je vais raconter ça à mes copains, tous les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles vont être jaloux ! Et Victoire, elle peut venir ?

\- Victoire ?

Demanda Drago, en fronçant les sourcils, mais Ginny reprit :

\- Oui, Victoire, ma nièce, je vais demander à Bill si on peut l'emmener elle-aussi ! Tu l'aimes bien ?

Finissant l'assiette de cookies, l'adolescent hocha la tête :

\- Oui, elle est chouette ! C'est ma meilleure amie de toujours ! »

Le couple échangea un autre regard complice. Bill n'avait pas menti, il y avait bien quelque chose entre les deux adolescents. Histoire à suivre, sans conteste.

.

Bien qu'elle ne travaille toujours pas, et que Teddy soit retourné à Poudlard, Ginny était épuisée. Cependant, elle accepta, avec méfiance et peu d'envie, de prendre un thé avec Hermione. Elles se retrouvèrent dans un petit salon de thé cosy dans le Londres moldu qu'elles fréquentaient très souvent avant leurs divorces. Elles s'installèrent, et Hermione commanda toujours le même mélange de thé à la cannelle, au gingembre et à la verveine, alors que Ginny préféra tester quelque chose de plus exotique à base de thé de Ceylan, et de feuilles de Calendula et de roses. Après un moment, la brune sourit :

« - Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, ça fait plaisir à voir …

Ginny ne répondit rien. A vrai dire, elle aurait voulu retrouver la même complicité et amitié qu'elle avait avant avec Hermione. Mais ce qu'Hermione lui avait fait, à elle et à son frère, c'était juste impardonnable, et jamais elle ne pourrait oublier. Mal à l'aise, son ancienne meilleure amie enchaîna :

\- Sinon, comment marche votre agence ? Et Drago, il va bien ?

Le prénom de Drago sembla lui écorcher la bouche. Ginny soupira en reposant son thé :

\- Ne te fatigue pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La jeune femme pâlit, mais se reprit en buvant une gorgée de son thé brûlant :

\- Je … j'ai vu que tu avais enterré la hache de guerre avec Harry et … je pense que c'est une bonne chose. J'aimerai faire de même …

L'avocate hésita, ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Hermione soupira :

\- Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, et je te demande pas d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur, mais … ça me manque. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été douée pour me faire des amis, et je …

\- Et si tu me disais plutôt la vérité ? Pourquoi reprends-tu contact avec moi ? Tu as des problèmes ?

Son ancienne amie pâlit de nouveau :

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas d'ennuis !

Face au regard noir de la Malfoy, elle reprit :

\- Enfin, pour l'instant, je n'en n'ai pas mais … j'ai peur d'en avoir très prochainement et … à part Harry, je n'ai personne vers qui me tourner. J'aimerai bien partir, j'ai postulé pour un poste en Australie, mais j'ai peur que certaines personnes n'essaient de me faire du tort …

\- Et pourquoi je t'aiderai ?

\- Tu as bien aidé Malfoy et Harry !

S'exclama Hermione. Ginny attrapa son sac :

\- Drago était innocent, et avec Harry, on était gagnant-gagnant. Qu'est-ce que je gagne à t'aider ?

La brune réfléchit, et finit par avouer :

\- Si j'ai des problèmes, et que tu m'aides, je te promets de disparaître définitivement. Je veux retrouver mes parents en Australie, et j'ai l'intention de ne plus jamais revenir ici. Si tu m'aides, tu pourras être sûr que plus jamais tu ne me croiseras, et que Ron n'aura plus aucune chance que je lui brise le cœur …

Ginny sembla réfléchir un moment, et finit par lui tendre une carte :

\- D'accord. Si tu as un problème, envoie-moi un hibou. Mais ne passe surtout pas à l'agence. »

Hermione hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait compris, et Ginny quitta le salon de thé. Franchement, malgré toute sa rancœur, si elle devait aider Hermione pour être sûre de ne plus jamais la revoir, elle le ferait sans hésiter. Mais si elle pouvait éviter d'impliquer Ron, et au passage, Eléanore, Pansy et Drago, ce n'était pas plus mal.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Des réactions de Ginny ? Du petit Teddy (j'avoue que j'ai du mal avec les enfants, je sais jamais quel comportement leur donner selon les âges :/) ? Et de l'amoureux de Pansy ? Et enfin, d'Hermione ?**

 **Je vous rassure, même si c'est une partie de l'histoire que je n'aime pas beaucoup parce qu'un peu triste et sombre, ça ne va pas durer longtemps, un peu moins de 10 chapitres, donc vraiment pas longtemps ;)**

 **Et il va bientôt y avoir des rebondissements ! :D**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez la suite, à samedi ! ;)**


	43. Chapitre 43

**Hello !**

 **Alors, on se retrouve pour un nouveau petit chapitre ?**

 **Bon, bonne nouvelle, ce chapitre va faire un peu repartir l'histoire, et ce n'est que le début !**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy** **: J'avais bien compris, ne t'inquiète pas :) Je voulais juste que tu saches que cette histoire est vraiment évolutive, tout le temps ^^ Et oui, même Hermione peut avoir des problèmes :) Et passe de bonnes vacances, tu pourras lire plusieurs chapitres à ton retour :D**

 **Alors Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 : After gentleness et tenderness**

D'un coup de baguette, Molly fit voler jusqu'à la table à manger le gros gâteau qu'elle avait préparé, tout en commençant à chanter :

« - Joyeux Anniversaire Elena ! Joyeux Anniversaire !

Ses enfants finirent par suivre, et Eléanore souffla les bougies à la place de sa fille qui essayait d'attraper le gâteau. Elle remercia sa belle-mère :

\- Merci beaucoup Molly, mais il ne fallait vraiment pas ! Elena est encore trop petite pour comprendre …

\- Ho, mais ça me fait plaisir ma chérie ! Et puis, elle pourra toujours regarder les photos quand elle sera plus grande !

Elle servit tout le monde, et les parents de la petite blonde vénitienne déballèrent ses cadeaux. Tout de suite, la petite commença à jouer avec le cadeau de Georges – qui ressemblait à un objet non identifié- ignorant tous les autres cadeaux. C'était bientôt noël, et Molly s'assura :

\- Vous venez tous à la maison pour noël ? Le petit Teddy sera là aussi, avec Andromeda !

Tous approuvèrent, et Drago se pencha sur l'oreille de Ginny qui regardait avec amour la petite Elena :

\- Ce serait un bon cadeau de noël.

\- De quoi ?

Demanda-t-elle à moitié innocemment. L'homme caressa ses hanches :

\- Un bébé.

La jeune femme sursauta, et Drago pensa que c'était peut-être un peu trop tôt. Mais elle le rassura en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou :

\- Oui, mais pas cette année. Je me sens encore trop fatiguée et faible, je ne suis pas sûre que mon corps soit prêt pour une grossesse …

Drago embrassa sa joue, et chuchota malicieusement :

\- Très bien, alors on peut continuer à s'entraîner ?

Elle lui mit un coup de coude, et lorsqu'Elena se mit à pleurer, elle se précipita pour prendre la petite dans ses bras :

\- Je m'en occupe ! On dirait que tu es comme ton papa, tu reveux du gâteau ! »

Ron tira la langue à sa sœur, et sa mère lui mit une petite tape derrière le crâne pour qu'il arrête de faire l'idiot. C'était une belle après-midi, et la famille Weasley était heureuse.

.

Pleine de sang et de vomi, Eléanore maugréa en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires pour jeter sa blouse. Même les sorts de nettoyages n'avaient pas pu la débarrasser de ce duo tenace, et elle décida de se changer. Elle avait eu une après-midi terrible à l'hôpital, et le pire était encore à venir, puisqu'elle était de garde jusqu'à 21 heures. Elle soupira, elle était bien mieux dans une blouse toute propre, et retourna en bloc pour aider Suzanne à ranger et nettoyer après la dure opération qui venait de se passer. Elle entra dans le bloc, et constata que le travail avait été fait. Consciencieuse, elle décida de vérifier le matériel rangé dans la pièce annexe, et manqua de faire un bon de surprise lorsqu'elle entra et tomba sur le nouveau chirurgien en chef de l'hôpital :

« - Merlin ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

L'homme qui devait à peine être plus âgé qu'elle la regarda, et finit par sourire :

\- J'avoue que vous aussi, vous m'avez fait peur ! Mais que faîtes-vous là ?

\- Hé bien, je suppose la même chose que vous ! Je suis venue vérifier que tous les stocks étaient ok !

Confus, l'homme se recula pour sortir :

\- Ho, heu, oui, je ne savais pas que c'était les infirmières qui s'occupaient de ça …

Eléanore sourit et le suivit hors du bloc opératoire tout en lui expliquant, puisqu'il était nouveau :

\- Oui, ici, nous nous chargeons de vérifier les stocks après les interventions, pour être sûr de n'être jamais à cours de rien … mais c'est agréable d'avoir un chirurgien qui vérifie également, ça prouve que vous vous intéressez vraiment à vos patients … Au fait, je suis Eléanore Weasley !

Elle lui tendit la main, et l'homme lui sourit en la saisissant :

\- Je suis Joe Bandraw, je viens d'arriver de Suède.

\- Ho, et Londres vous plait ?

\- Oui, c'est un beau pays, même si je dois avouer que je préfère mon pays …

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos, et prirent un café tout en continuant de discuter :

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ?

\- Oui, ça fait déjà quelques années, je me plais beaucoup ici. Pour l'instant, je n'envisage pas de quitter l'hôpital, même si je sais qu'il y a des chances pour que je parte un jour …

L'homme, aussi grand que blond, observa son alliance :

\- A cause de votre mari ?

La blonde sursauta et sourit :

\- Ho non, enfin, pas tout à fait … je travaille quand j'ai le temps dans une agence fondée par mon mari, sa sœur et son mari, ainsi que d'autres amis associés. J'aime le travail que je fais avec eux, et j'imagine qu'un jour, je quitterais l'hôpital pour me consacrer entièrement au cabinet …

Le chirurgien regarda sa montre, fronça les sourcils et s'excusa :

\- Je vais devoir m'excuser, j'ai une intervention dans cinq minutes … mais c'est un plaisir de discuter avec vous, Eléanore, j'espère qu'on aura d'autres occasions ! »

Il s'éclipsa, et Eléanore finit son café. Elle appréciait les nouvelles têtes à l'hôpital, et le suédois semblait être quelqu'un d'intéressant. Dommage que Pansy soit casée, elle était sûre qu'il lui aurait plu sinon.

.

Tendrement, Drago enroula son bras autour de la taille de Ginny pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. La jeune femme grogna et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Il finit par se pencher sur ses lèvres et déposer un tendre baiser, avant de dire dans le noir :

« - Je pensais à quelque chose … on pourrait peut-être prendre des vacances, que tout le deux …

Elle sourit et posa sa main sur sa joue :

\- Ce serait une bonne idée, mais on ne peut pas laisser …

\- Si, on le peut.

Coupa le blond en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux et joua avec sa peau nue :

\- Ils comprendront. Tu as encore besoin de calme et de repos, des vacances te ferais du bien, ça te changera les idées. Personne ne protestera.

La rouquine se redressa, hésitante :

\- J'en ai envie … mais c'est pas bien de profiter …

\- On ne profite pas, tu en as besoin. Si c'était Pansy ou Eléanore qui avait besoin de vacances, ce serait la même chose, non ?

Elle se laissa retomber à côté de son mari et entremêla ses doigts aux siens :

\- D'accord alors. On attend la fin des fêtes, et on part tous les deux en vacances. Mais seulement s'il n'y a pas trop de travail ici. »

Amoureusement, Drago déposa plusieurs baisers le long de son cou. Il s'était douté qu'elle ne voudrait pas partir sous certaines conditions, mais finalement, elle avait été assez facile à convaincre. Plus tard, ils finirent par se lever, et proposa qu'ils aillent au restaurant. C'était la première fois qu'ils sortaient officiellement depuis l'accident de Ginny. Drago avait conscience que c'était très dur pour la jeune femme, et n'étant pas tout à fait sûr qu'elle soit prête à affronter la foule de journalistes curieux, il préféra lui proposer de commander à domicile. Il lui fit même plaisir en la laissant porter sa chemise pour aller ouvrir au livreur, et comme il s'y attendait, la chemise finit tachée par de la sauce qui partirait difficilement.

.

Pansy sursauta mais sourit bien vite :

« - Tane ! Je suis contente de te voir !

Elle embrassa tendrement son petit-ami et glissa sa main dans la sienne :

\- Bon, alors, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

\- Hum, j'avais pensé à t'emmener au cinéma, tu connais ?

Offusquée, Pansy lui donna un coup de coude :

\- J'ai des amis qui connaissent ton monde ! Je sais ce que c'est un cinéma !

\- Mais tu y es déjà allé ?

Demanda le néo-zélandais en souriant, et devinant qu'il avait vu juste, il l'entraîna. C'est un peu émerveillée que Pansy découvrit pour la première fois à quoi ressemblait une salle de cinéma et un film sur grand écran. C'était très impressionnant pour elle de voir ces personnages bouger sur un grand écran, avec le son si fort, et comme toute romantique qui se respecte, elle fut très émue de voir cette comédie romantique, si bien qu'elle repoussa toute tentative de Tane pour l'embrasser pour ne manquer une miette du film, heureusement, le jeune homme ne le prit pas mal, au contraire, il était fasciné de la voir si fascinée. Après le film, ils décidèrent de se promener un moment, et Tane osa lui demander, alors qu'ils parlaient de leurs futures sorties :

\- Est-ce que … tu as honte de me présenter à tes amis ? Parce que je n'ai pas de … pouvoirs ?

Pansy sourit et caressa la joue de son petit-ami :

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je n'aurais jamais honte de toi ! Tu sais … dans notre monde, c'est … compliqué. Déjà, je n'ai pas le droit de te dire que notre monde existe …

\- Et il y a une chance pour que je découvre votre monde un jour ?

La brunette s'arrêta et passa une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme :

\- J'aimerai beaucoup te faire découvrir mon monde … mais pour l'instant, c'est un peu compliqué … Je vais t'expliquer …

Ils décidèrent de s'installer dans un bar, et Pansy lui expliqua la longue guerre qu'ils avaient vécue, et toutes ces aventures qu'elle avait vécues avec ses amis ces dernières années, et à la fin de son récit, il avoua :

\- Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, tu as peut-être raison sur le « compliqué » …

Elle sourit et lui prit la main :

\- Je te promets d'organiser une rencontre dès que possible, d'accord ? »

Ils passèrent une superbe soirée et ils firent au mieux pour oublier le monde sorcier. Et même si Pansy n'était ni sûre de vouloir présenter Tane à ses amis – après tout, ce n'était pas encore assez sérieux à son goût – ni que ce soit une bonne idée de confronter les deux mondes alors qu'elle-même avait tant de mal avec eux.

.

Il était presque cinq heures du matin quand on tambourina à la porte. Ginny se réveilla en sursaut, mais immédiatement Drago la rassura :

« -Reste-là, j'y vais.

Il se leva et il fut plus que surpris de tomber sur Granger :

\- Granger, tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici …

Mais la brune le bouscula et entra en vitesse :

\- Je dois parler à Ginny ! Ginny !

La rouquine sortit de la chambre, alertée par les cris, et demanda étonnée :

\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Rien, Granger, tu dois partir.

Tenta de s'interposer Drago. Ginny posa une main sur le bras de Drago pour le rassurer :

\- Ça va aller Drago. Tu peux aller faire du thé, s'il te plait ?

Méfiant, le blond finit par se diriger vers la cuisine. A la seconde où il sortit de la pièce, Hermione fondit en larmes et se précipita dans les bras de la rouquine. Maladroitement, Ginny la serra dans ses bras et lui demanda :

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ma vie est foutue ! Je suis désolée de débarquer ici, mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire …

\- Hermione, calme-toi, et explique-moi tout …

La brune tenta de se calmer et de lui expliquer. Quand Drago revint, il échangea un regard avec sa femme, et alors qu'Hermione essayait de s'arrêter de parler, Ginny annonça très clairement :

\- Drago, appelle Oliver et ne prévint personne d'autre. On va avoir du boulot ! »

L'homme hésita, mais face au regard déterminé de sa femme, il s'exécuta. Il avait bien observé Ginny, et cette petite flamme dans ses yeux l'avait convaincu : c'était très certainement ça qu'il lui fallait. Drago s'était inquiété durant tout ce temps, il avait peur que sa rouquine n'aille pas bien et ne soit plus assez en forme pour faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux. Mais en fait, il s'était trompé, ce dont avait besoin Ginny, c'était de se remettre en selle. Il voyait bien que même si sa pire ennemie venait lui demander de l'aide, c'était ça qui était son moteur, et pour une fois, il fut heureux de voir Granger. Aussi étonnant soit-il, elle allait permettre à Ginny de se remettre beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Comme promis, les affaires repartent et l'histoire est relancée ;) Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **A mercredi prochain :D**


	44. Chapitre 44

**Hello !**

 **Vous semblez très curieux de savoir ce qu'Hermione a comme problèmes, alors j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop ;)**

 **Au programme du jour : un peu de Ginny, un peu de Ron, un peu d'Ellie, et même un peu de Pansy et son amoureux :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : l'union fait la force**

C'était le lendemain de noël, et sous prétexte que Ginny était fatiguée, le jeune couple Malfoy était rentré chez eux. Personne ne le savait, mais dans une de leur chambre d'ami, il y avait Hermione qui y habitait depuis quelques semaines. Le couple avait passé les fêtes en famille, et laissé en suspend l'affaire avec Hermione sur laquelle ils travaillaient depuis tout ce temps. Cependant, en ce beau matin de lendemain de fêtes, il était temps de se faire ses adieux. Hermione avait sa valise sans fond et se tenait sur le palier des Malfoy, alors que Ginny la serrait dans ses bras et Drago se tenait à distance :

« - Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi … Je vous promets que plus jamais vous entendrez parler de moi, sauf si vous avez besoin de mon aide …

\- Ce n'est rien Hermione. Disons que le fait que je t'aide avec cet immonde chantage sur ta vie privé est une punition suffisante. J'espère que tu seras bien en Australie …

Lui souhaita son ancienne meilleure amie. Elles se séparèrent, et Drago et Hermione se contentèrent d'échanger un hochement de tête respectueux. Le blond rajouta aux propos de sa femme :

\- Sache cependant que tu n'es pas particulièrement la bienvenue ici si tu as de nouveau des problèmes, surtout en plein milieu de la nuit. Mais si tu as besoin d'une chambre, nous pourrons faire l'effort de t'accueillir de nouveau …

Même s'il n'appréciait pas et n'appréciait jamais cette femme, grâce à elle Ginny s'était bien remise de la perte de leur bébé, et pour ça, il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Finalement, l'avocate poussa la brune :

\- Allez, dépêche-toi, tu vas rater ton portoloin pour l'Australie ! »

Elle les remercia une dernière fois pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle et elle partit enfin. Hermione Granger ne remettrait certainement plus jamais les pieds ici, en Angleterre. Pas après le scandale sur ses nombreuses liaisons qu'elle venait d'éviter, sans parler des promesses qu'elle avait faites au couple Malfoy en échange de leur aide. Désormais, elle n'avait plus rien à faire là. Et puis, l'Australie, il y avait ses parents à présent, une nouvelle carrière politique très prometteuse qui l'y attendait, et surtout, des promesses d'un nouvel avenir mystérieux et surtout à bâtir sans se soucier du passé. Hermione Granger allait enfin pouvoir tourner une page décisive dans sa vie, non seulement sans regretter de ne plus regarder en arrière, mais surtout avec impatience de se tourner vers l'avenir.

.

La voyant hésiter, Ron s'approcha de sa petite sœur et passa son bras autour de son épaule :

« - T'inquiète pas, ça va aller ...

Elle essaya de lui sourire, en vain. Elle lança un regard à Eléanore qui aidait Drago avec sa cravate, et attrapa son frère par le bras :

\- Ce n'est pas le mariage d'Harry qui me rend soucieuse …

Elle porta machinalement sa main à son ventre et joua avec l'anneau à son annuaire gauche, avant de lui confier :

\- Je suis pas sûre d'être prête à affronter tout ça … les gens sont là, ils me regardent, et je sais ce qu'ils disent. Ils parlent de mon mariage en catimini avec Drago. Ils parlent de mon accident à Poudlard. Ils parlent de théories folles justifiant notre présence au mariage d'Harry malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé … c'est insupportable !

Ron tenta de la rassurer en la serrant contre lui :

\- Je sais Gin', mais dis-toi que c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Les gens vont passer à autre chose, mais en s'en fout. Je veux juste que tu ailles bien, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, et alors que Ron allait rejoindre les deux blonds, elle le retint par le bras :

\- Ron, attends ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose …

Il la fixa, ne sachant trop à quoi s'attendre. Elle soupira et finit par avouer :

\- Ces dernières semaines, Hermione a eu de gros ennuis. Ne t'énerve pas ! Je l'ai aidé à s'en sortir, et avant que tu me cris dessus, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire : je ne l'aurais jamais fait si je n'avais pas une très bonne raison de le faire. J'ai aidé Hermione, mais je te promets que plus jamais tu n'en entendras parler. Hermione est partie, en Australie, et elle ne reviendra plus jamais. Si je l'ai aidé, c'est uniquement pour ça. Ron, on peut tourner la page maintenant. Harry, Hermione, c'est fini tout ça.

\- Merci Ginny. »

C'est tout ce qu'il lui dit, mais elle sut qu'il était fier d'elle à la lueur de reconnaissance qu'elle trouva dans ses yeux. Et ça la convainquit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, pour tout le monde. Elle lissa une dernière fois sa robe verte – en hommage à son époux et au marié- et ils sortirent pour rejoindre les invités du pharaonique mariage d'Harry Potter et d'Ariel Anderson. Finalement, malgré le harcèlement des photographes et des médias, ce mariage se passa sans heurt particulier. Ron en profita au maximum, et non seulement il retrouva son meilleur ami, mais en plus, il était serein de savoir qu'il pouvait enfin tourner définitivement la page. Tout comme sa famille.

.

C'est très stressée que Pansy arriva à l'appartement de Tane. Comme elle lui avait promis, elle avait décidé de lui présenter ses amis, et le repas chez Ron et Eléanore était l'occasion idéale. Il n'y aurait que ses proches amis, sans tout le clan Weasley, et en plus, la maison de Ron et Eléanore était presque normale, contrairement à son appartement plein de livre de droit magique, et celui de Ginny et Drago qui ressemblait à la maison de l'apprentie magicien – même si elle n'était pas sûre de savoir ce que ça signifiait dans le monde moldu. Lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt, Pansy l'invita à tenter sa première expérience magique, à savoir le transplanage. Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, et le jeune homme rendit son estomac dès leur arrivé, mais la jeune étudiante le rassura en lui expliquant que c'était normal, le transplanage était dur à supporter, surtout les premières fois. Ils sonnèrent, et ce fut Eléanore, rayonnante, qui vint leur ouvrir :

« - Salut Pansy ! Tu dois être Tane, c'est ça ? Entrez !

C'était presque drôle de voir Tane observer les moindres recoins, à la recherche désespérée de la moindre magie. Ils entrèrent et Ron avec Elena les salua :

\- Salut ! Ellie, tu veux bien prendre Elena un moment ?

Tane se sentit très à l'aise, surtout que Ron n'arrêta pas de discuter avec lui de son métier de policier d'interpole – Ron lui expliqua qu'il suivait une formation pour devenir auror, l'équivalent de policier mais dans le monde sorcier. Enfin, Ginny et Drago arrivèrent. Ils saluèrent le nouveau copain de Pansy, et en bonnes commères, les trois jeunes femmes prétendirent avoir quelque chose à préparer dans la cuisine pour s'éclipser. Immédiatement, Ginny plaisanta :

\- Je pensais pas que c'était ton genre d'homme, mais il a l'air charmant …

\- Tu parles, c'est surtout l'uniforme qui lui a plu, c'est très viril, non ? »

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel sous les rires de ses amis. Certes, Tane n'était pas le genre d'homme avec qui elle sortait habituellement. Mais justement, c'était ça qui lui plaisait bien chez lui. Le repas se passa presque tranquillement, Tane était étonné par tout ce qu'il découvrait, et la petite famille appréciait le moldu. Pansy n'aurait sûrement pas pu rêver mieux comme première rencontre.

.

C'est avec joie que Ginny était assise à table, au Terrier, avec toute sa famille. Les fêtes venaient à peine de se finir, et l'esprit d'après fête gênait moins Ginny que la gaieté permanente qui régnait durant les fêtes de fin d'année. Après tout ce qui c'était passé, elle avait besoin d'être entouré de sa famille, et pendant que Drago leur préparait des vacances pour se reposer, elle aimait passer de longues heures chez sa mère, à la regarder cuisiner comme quand elle était enfant. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était toute la famille qui était réunie, pour un traditionnel brunch, et la présence rassurante de son mari rendait cette journée parfaite, même si parmi les cris et les rires des enfants, aucun n'était le leur. Cependant, le drame se produit lorsque sans le savoir, Fleur demanda à Ginny qui regardait fixement Victoire et Elena jouer :

« - Alors, quand est-ce que vous en faîtes un, avec Drago ?

La rouquine lui lança un regard noir, et la demi-vélane osa même poser sa main sur son bras :

\- Tu sais, ton horloge biologique tourne, il ne faut pas trop …

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Fleur !

Grogna Ginny tout en quittant précipitamment la pièce, sous le regard surpris de tout le monde, puisque personne n'avait entendu la réflexion de Fleur. Toujours protecteur, Drago demanda à la française :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Ho rien, je lui ai juste dis qu'il serait tant d'avoir un bébé …

\- Idiote …

Lâcha Drago avant de partir à la suite de sa femme. Fleur n'était pas méchante, mais elle manquait cruellement de tact et avait la mémoire très courte – Bill se demandait quelque fois si elle écoutait et comprenait ce qu'on lui disait. Il se dévoua pour expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait de mal à sa femme, et Drago rejoignit sa femme qui était allée se réfugier dans sa vieille chambre :

\- Ginny, je peux entrer ?

Sans réponse, il décida d'entrer quand même. La jeune femme était en larmes, et il la prit dans ses bras :

\- Chut ma chérie, ça va aller …

\- Arrête de dire ça ! J'en ai marre que tout le monde me prenne en pitié ! Et que tout le monde me dise ce que je dois faire !

Face à la colère de la rouquine, le blondinet préféra ne rien dire et la laisser exploser :

\- Je ne suis pas handicapée ! J'ai juste besoin qu'on me laisse tranquille … »

Elle continua un moment à accabler tout le monde, et ils finirent par descendre. Mais c'était trop tard. L'ambiance était gelée, et lorsqu'ils partirent prématurément, la jeune Madame Malfoy annonça qu'elle ne voulait plus retourner au Terrier avant un moment.

.

Cette nuit de garde était assez paisible, et Eléanore apprécia d'avoir une soirée au calme à l'hôpital. Elle rejoint la salle de repos, et tomba sur le chirurgien qui était arrivé il y a peu :

« - Hey, salut Joe !

\- Salut Ellie ! Tu es de garde ce soir ?

\- Oui, toi aussi je suppose ?

Le suédois sourit et hocha la tête. Ils décidèrent de prendre un café et discutèrent :

\- Alors, tu te fais à la vie dans la capitale officielle de la pluie et du mauvais temps ?

Le blond rit et répondit, amusé par sa remarque :

\- Il fait peut-être mauvais temps, mais je t'assure qu'il fait beaucoup moins froid que dans mon pays ! Et sinon, comment va ta petite fille ?

Ravie de parler d'Elena, Eléanore sortit une photo :

\- Elle a fêté ses un an, elle va merveilleusement bien ! Elle commence à faire des sons avec sa bouche, et Ron essaie de la faire marcher !

\- Ça grandit vite à cet âge-là !

Constata-t-il, en se souvenant d'à quel point la fillette était petite la première fois qu'Ellie lui avait montré une photo, quelques mois plus tôt. Il regarda sa montre et demanda à l'infirmière :

\- J'ai une opération dans dix minutes, tu viens au bloc avec moi ?

La jeune femme sourit, habituée à travailler avec le chirurgien :

\- Oui, je n'ai pas de patient, pas de problème !

Ils finirent leur café et se dirigèrent vers le bloc opératoire pour se préparer. Alors qu'ils se lavaient les mains, le docteur Bandraw ajouta :

\- Je vérifierai les stocks après l'opération, comme ça tu pourras rentrer plus tôt chez toi …

\- Merci beaucoup, tu es adorable ! »

S'exclama l'infirmière blonde, heureuse à l'idée de rentrer un peu plus tôt chez elle, et avec un peu de chance, pile à l'heure où Elena se réveillerait.

* * *

 **Si ce chapitre a été assez calme - c'est un chapitre de "transition" - ça va vite repartir pour tout le monde !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? A quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ?**

 **Je vous dis à samedi pour la suite :D**


	45. Chapitre 45

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, je vous retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre, et des nouvelles révélations :D Et aussi, un "nouveau" personnage que j'adore, qui fait son retour, même si on ne va pas beaucoup le voir pour l'instant ...**

 **Et une autre petite information pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche : dans 10 chapitres environ, il va se passer un truc génial, mais dans 15 chapitres, vous allez me détester plus que tout ...**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 : As Hurt as loved**

La jeune madame Malfoy soupira, et elle décida de laisser un petit mot à son mari, avant de sortir. Drago était à son cabinet d'architecture, et il faisait des conférences vidéo avec ses associés en France pour voir où l'entreprise en était. Pansy était en cours, Oliver sur une affaire de M&W Associés, Ron au boulot avec Harry, et Eléanore se reposait après sa nuit de garde. Bref, tout le monde était occupé, et Ginny s'ennuyait à mourir à rester chez elle à broyer du noir. Elle n'avait aucune affaire en ce moment, et en cette fin de Janvier, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de sortir. Elle décida même que, mieux que ça, aujourd'hui elle irait voler. Cela faisait des mois, si ce n'est des années, qu'elle n'avait pas volé, et ça lui manquait terriblement. Elle attrapa son balai et décida d'aller s'entraîner dans le stade de Quidditch situé au nord de Londres. Elle avait toujours ses entrées de sa courte carrière de joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle, et effectivement, elle put accéder au terrain sans problème – les joueurs étaient en déplacement. Elle enfourcha son balai et commença à voler. Cette sensation l'apaisa, et elle en oublia même tous les problèmes qu'elle avait eu ces derniers temps. Sentir l'air fouetter son visage, sentir son cœur s'arrêter de battre quand elle descendait à toute vitesse en piquet, et se sentir aussi légère que le vent lui procurait un sentiment d'extase qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Elle vola durant des heures, et elle ne fut interrompue que par Andrew Blake, son ancien entraîneur :

« - Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton agilité !

Ravie, elle descendit de son balai et alla le saluer :

\- Andrew ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir !

\- Alors Weasley, le Quidditch te manque ?

La jeune femme sourit. Son entraîneur n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle arrête, et il avait même plusieurs fois tenté de la convaincre de revenir. Mais elle avait arrêté le Quidditch pour devenir avocate et la femme du célèbre Harry Potter, ce qui était incompatible. Elle le reprit :

\- Actuellement, c'est plutôt Madame Malfoy, mais tu as raison, le Quidditch me manque …

\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours une …

\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer Andrew, je ne reviendrais pas. Je suis avocate maintenant …

\- Ho, ça je le sais, ta réputation dépasse largement le barreau ! C'est dommage, parce que si tu mettais toute cette énergie dans le Quidditch, tu serais imbattable !

La jeune femme rit face à l'exagération de son ancien entraîneur, et elle lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'une ancienne Harpie arpentait le terrain aujourd'hui, alors je suis venu prendre des nouvelles …

Ils discutèrent un moment, et son coach finit par lui demandait :

\- Ginny, puisque tu vas rester encore un moment-là, est-ce que je peux te regarder ?

\- Pas de soucis Andrew ! »

La jeune femme remonta sur son balai et continua à s'amuser dans les airs.

.

Aussi furieux qu'inquiet, Drago déboula dans le couloir de l'hôpital et trouva Eléanore :

« - Où est-elle ?

\- Drago, du calme, elle va bien !

Le rassura-t-elle, tout en le conduisant jusqu'à une petite chambre. Il déboula avec précipitation dans celle-ci :

\- Ginny ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Le vieux docteur qui s'occupait d'elle sursauta et se tourna vers le jeune homme blond qui l'avait interrompu :

\- Madame Malfoy va très bien, la potion que je lui ai donnée a parfaitement bien réparé son entorse. Vous pourrez sortir dans une heure …

La jeune femme rousse hocha la tête, et le docteur laissa les trois jeunes gens. Inquiet, Drago attrapa sa main et s'exclama :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Drago, c'était rien. Je suis allé voler un peu, et j'ai fait une mauvaise chute, le médicomage l'a dit, ce n'est pas grave …

\- Mais tu aurais pu te tuer !

Les deux jeunes femmes grimacèrent, et Eléanore intervint :

\- Tu exagères un peu Drago, on en voit tous les jours des blessures à cause de chute de balai …

L'homme se pinça les lèvres, sceptique, mais conscient qu'il ne faisait pas le poids à deux contre un. Il lança un regard reconnaissant à sa belle-sœur et lui demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu peux nous laisser un moment ?

\- D'accord, je vais m'occuper des papiers de sortie …

L'infirmière s'éclipsa, et Ginny soupira :

\- Drago, je t'assure que ce n'est pas la peine de me couver comme ça, je vais bien !

\- Ginny, est-ce que tu sais que ce genre de petit accident ne nous aidera pas à avoir un bébé …

Violemment, la jeune femme retira sa main de celle de son mari. Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait perdu leur bébé à cause d'une petite chute, alors dédaigneuse, elle lui lança :

\- Chute ou pas, on ne peut pas avoir de bébé pour l'instant, alors arrête.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

L'avocate se mordit la lèvre, consciente qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe, ce que comprit tout de suite son époux :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

\- Je … depuis l'accident, je vois très régulièrement ma gynécomage, tu sais, pour savoir … Elle dit que je ne peux pas tomber enceinte pour l'instant …

Le jeune homme la dévisagea :

\- Pourquoi ?

La blessée se releva et tourna en rond dans la pièce :

\- Pour pleins de raisons ! Elle dit que je suis trop faible physiquement, trop mince, trop fatiguée, trop stressée, toujours trop quelque chose ! Elle pense que toute grossesse, maintenant, ne parviendrait pas à son terme, et qu'on devrait attendre quelques mois avant de tenter quelque chose …

\- D'accord.

Répondit simplement le blond. Elle lui jeta un regard effaré et se jeta sur sa chemise :

\- Mais je ne veux pas attendre ! Je veux un bébé, maintenant ! Je ne veux pas attendre !

Elle commença à sangloter, et son mari la serra contre lui pour la calmer :

\- Chut, ça va aller ma chérie … Allez viens, je te ramène à la maison … »

.

Quelques jours après cet accident, Drago avait décidé qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'il change les idées de Ginny. Il avait conscience que tant qu'elle serait obsédée par son envie de bébé, elle ne pourrait pas aller mieux. Il avait donc prévu de l'emmener en vacances, de force s'il le faut. Mais avant ça, il décida de l'emmener voir Luna, qui était toujours à l'hôpital. Ginny sembla heureuse d'aller voir son amie. Cependant, le jeune architecte le regretta presque lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et qu'on les conduit dans une petite chambre capitonnée. Mais Ginny n'en tint pas rigueur, trop heureuse de voir la blonde. Luna avait l'air fatiguée, et Drago se retint de dire qu'elle ressemblait à une version blonde de sa tante Bellatrix lorsqu'elle était à Azkaban. Les deux jeunes femmes se prirent dans les bras, heureuses :

« - Ginny, tu es venue !

\- Evidemment que je suis venue ! J'étais inquiète pour toi … Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

La blonde haussa les épaules :

\- Ça peut aller, mais j'aime pas cet endroit … Il y a pleins de bêtes de partout, ça me terrifie …

Ginny la serra de nouveau dans ses bras et tenta de la rassurer :

\- Le Square Grimmauld sera bientôt terminé, je te promets que tu y seras très très bien là-bas ! Et je viendrais te voir tous les jours même !

\- Ho, ce serait super ! Les médecins ici ne sont pas très professionnels, ils n'arrêtent pas de dire que j'imagine des choses, à mon avis, c'est eux qui doivent avoir des problèmes de vision …

Le couple eut le cœur serré. Luna n'allait visiblement pas mieux, les médecins n'avaient pas trouvé ce qu'elle avait, et elle délirait toujours. Ginny et elle discutèrent un bon moment, de tout et de rien, et il fallut que le couple parte, mais l'avocate promit :

\- On reviendra te voir très vite, et Neville viendra te voir aux prochaines vacances scolaires, et Harry dès son retour de voyage de noces …

La blonde la serra dans ses bras et lui chuchota :

\- Tu tomberas enceinte après la nuit en prison … Et ne sois pas en colère, au contraire, ris … »

Perturbée, Ginny ne dit rien et elle repartit avec son mari. Drago n'avait pas entendu le commentaire, et Ginny ne savait pas quoi penser. Luna n'était pas au courant qu'elle avait perdu un bébé et qu'elle voulait absolument tomber enceinte, alors pourquoi et comment avait-elle pu dire ça ? Elle décida d'arrêter de se poser des questions et de suivre Drago dans son entreprise pour voir où en était le projet du Square Grimmauld. Elle voulait absolument que Luna y aille le plus vite possible, parce que cet endroit où elle était n'était vraiment pas fait pour elle.

.

Dans la semaine, non seulement Ginny reprit le travail, mais en plus, elle sembla commencer à aller mieux, ce qui rassura Drago. Et l'idée de vacances prochaines aidait aussi beaucoup, parce que c'était vraiment l'occasion pour le couple de se retrouver. Dans un élan de gaieté, Ginny accepta même d'aller manger chez sa mère sous l'insistance de cette dernière, et elle était tout de même soulagée de savoir que Ron, Eléanore et Elena ne seraient pas là puisque la petite famille était en vacance en Inde – Ron n'avait pas eu son mot à dire et Eléanore avait toujours rêvé d'aller là-bas, au plus grand malheur de son mari. Le couple Malfoy arriva donc dans la joie au Terrier, Ginny regretta encore une fois :

« - C'est dommage que Pansy n'ai pas pu venir, elle adore venir manger chez mes parents …

\- Tu sais bien que dès que Pansy a un copain, sa vie ne tourne plus qu'autour de lui !

La jeune femme rit, parce que ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Pansy passait beaucoup de temps avec Tane, et même si tout le monde appréciait le moldu, ils savaient pertinemment que les efforts de la brunette ne suffiraient pas à faire tenir leur couple qui battait sérieusement de l'aile. Ils entrèrent et prirent l'apéro avec Georges, Angelina, Percy et Audrey – Bill et Fleur étaient aussi en vacances en France. Alors qu'ils passaient à table, on sonna à la porte, et Molly annonça toute excitée :

\- Les enfants, j'ai une surprise pour vous !

Elle alla ouvrir, et tout le monde fut heureux de constater que la surprise en question n'était autre que Charlie. Ginny fut la première à se jeter dans les bras de son frère qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Puis, elle lui présenta son mari qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré :

\- Charlie, je te présente Drago, mon mari …

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer Drago, j'espère que tu seras mieux que le précédant !

La seule fille de la fratrie explosa de rire, et tout le monde l'imita. Ils passèrent à table, et elle l'assaillit de question :

\- Tu es revenu quand ? Tu restes combien de temps ? Quand est-ce que tu reviendras ? Et tu vas …

\- Gin', calme-toi petit dragon !

Petit dragon, c'était le surnom qu'il lui avait toujours donné, et c'était le seul à avoir le droit de le faire. Ginny adorait tous ses frères, et Charlie lui manquait terriblement, même si elle n'avait jamais passé plus de trois mois avec lui. L'aîné expliqua :

\- J'ai obtenu une promotion, donc je suis définitivement de retour ici … Je vais travailler avec le ministère, je vais m'occuper de former et recruter les futurs dresseurs de dragon avant qu'ils aillent en Roumanie. Donc normalement, je devrais rester ici pour un bon bout de temps !

Drago eu l'impression que Ginny avait cinq ans, et que le père noël venait de passer :

\- Tu pourrais venir vivre à la maison, on a plein de chambres d'amis !

Le rouquin lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

\- Merci petit dragon, mais j'ai déjà acheté une maison pas loin de Wood Green … »

Le repas familial se finit dans la bonne humeur et l'euphorie de Ginny, ce qui ravie tout le monde.

.

D'abord, la jeune femme avait été réticente. Elle avait une super affaire de divorce entre un couple qui se déchirait pour obtenir la garde de leur boursoufflet, et elle avait aussi un cas de fraude qu'elle trouvait terriblement amusant parce que son client avait vraiment eu une idée de génie pour escroquer le Ministère. Enfin, il y avait Charlie qui était définitivement de retour, et sa jeune sœur était vraiment euphorique à l'idée qu'il s'installe en ville et qu'ils puissent rattraper le temps perdu. Mais à grand renfort de toute sa famille, Drago avait finalement convaincu Ginny de se laisser embarquer pour cinq jours de vacances en cette fin de Février. Ainsi, ils venaient tout juste d'arriver dans leur chambre d'hôtel au Canada, et avant même qu'ils n'aient défait leurs valises, Ginny sauta sur son mari. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, et le jeune homme apprécia que sa femme ait retrouvé sa fougue d'antan. Le jeune homme la souleva et l'assit sur le bord de la commode, tout en caressant sa poitrine. Ginny retira son pull et sa chemise, tout en faisant une trace violette dans le cou de son mari, et le jeune homme décida de poursuivre dans le lit.

.

Au chaud sous la couette, Drago déposa un baiser sur le front de sa femme, ravi de voir qu'elle appréciait ses vacances et qu'elle s'intéressait de nouveau à leur couple. Cependant, elle semblait être affamée, et elle remonta sur lui pour remettre le couvert. Drago rit face à sa fougue :

« - C'est les vacances, ou c'est moi qui t'excite autant ?

Elle lui mordilla l'oreille, le faisant gémir, et chuchota :

\- Les deux. Si on veut avoir un bébé, il faut bien le faire …

Drago la fit basculer sous lui, tout d'un coup beaucoup moins excité :

\- Ginny, je t'ai emmené ici pour que tu arrêtes d'y penser …

Vexée, la jeune femme s'enroula dans le drap et se leva pour s'éloigner de lui. Le jeune homme soupira. Sa femme n'était vraiment pas facile à vivre. Il se leva et la rejoint dans la salle de bain où elle tentait de retenir les larmes qui rougissaient déjà ses yeux. Il la tira contre lui :

\- Gin' …

\- Non, arrête, c'est pas la peine. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire …

Drago embrassa son front et la surprit :

\- Tu penses que je vais te dire qu'on peut attendre avant de faire un bébé et que le plus important, pour l'instant, c'est que tu te reposes ? Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux attendre pour faire un bébé. Ce que je veux … c'est que tu ailles mieux. Que tu prennes soin de toi, comme ça, tu seras assez forte pour nous faire un beau bébé … Et je m'inquiète pour toi aussi, parce que tu n'es pas bien, cette idée t'obsède tellement que j'ai peur que ça nous freine …

Elle se blottit contre lui et soupira en sentant son odeur si familière :

\- D'accord … Je vais arrêter de penser à ce bébé … Est-ce qu'on peut … se concentrer sur nous pendant ces vacances ? »

Le jeune homme sourit, avant de l'embrasser tendrement pour toute réponse. Oui, ils avaient besoin de se concentrer sur eux avant de penser à autre chose.

* * *

 **Je devrais tenir ma langue, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher : même si Charlie ne sera pas très important pour l'instant, il va prendre beaucoup plus de place dans l'histoire après le chapitre 48 :D**

 **D'ailleurs, j'ai une OS sur lui, par rapport à cette histoire, que je publierai d'ici quelques chapitres ;)**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 **L'accident de Ginny ? L'état de santé de Luna ? Les vacances de Drago et Ginny ?**

 **A mercredi prochain ! :D**


	46. Chapitre 46

**Hello !**

 **Je suis contente de voir que les derniers chapitres vous ont plu :D**

 **Ha, vous imaginez Pansy avec Charlie ? J'avoue les avoir déjà mis ensemble, dans mon histoire La fille de feu, alors pourquoi pas ... Donc vous n'aimez pas vraiment Tane ? Dommage ...  
**

 **Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas le sujet du jour, parce que Pansy est dans de beaux draps, et tous les Weasley vont devoir se mobiliser !**

 **Bonne Lecture ;D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 46 : Loved me back to life**

Finalement, ces cinq jours de vacances au Canada avaient été encore plus bénéfiques que prévu. Au plus grand bonheur de Drago, sa jeune épouse avait réussi à se changer les idées. Ils avaient fait l'amour – et uniquement parce qu'ils en avaient envie, pas pour procréer-, ils avaient visité des monuments, fait du shopping et été dans de nombreux restaurants aussi bons que chic. La rouquine avait même commencé à parler de sa ligne d'attaque - puisque durant le voyage, elle avait reçu un hibou de Holly Cooper, l'ex-femme d'Edward Parks, qui demandait à Ginny d'être son avocate face à son ex-mari pour réclamer la garde de ses enfants – et ça avait fait plaisir à l'architecte de voir sa femme retrouver sa fougue légendaire. Et puis, ils avaient aussi un peu retrouvé la passion qu'ils avaient perdu depuis l'accident, et Ginny avait même soufflé l'idée qu'ils pourraient partir au Maroc pour leur un an de mariage. Ils étaient finalement rentré à la fin de la semaine, et avec joie, ils avaient retrouvé tous leurs collaborateurs au boulot à l'agence, alors ils se remirent au travail.

.

Cependant, le couple fut réveillé dimanche, vers neuf heures par des coups frénétiques à leur porte. Comme d'habitude, ce fut Drago qui alla ouvrir, et immédiatement, il appela :

« - Ginny !

La jeune femme se dépêcha de le rejoindre suite à l'appel de son mari, et c'est une Pansy pleine de sang qu'elle découvrit à sa porte :

\- Merlin, Pansy, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Ils la firent entrer en vitesse, et ils l'installèrent sur le canapé. La jeune femme était visiblement en état de choc, secouée par des sanglots violents, et les mains, les vêtements et le visage barbouillés de sang. Drago lui amena tout de suite des potions pour l'aider à se calmer alors que Ginny la serrait dans ses bras, sans se soucier de se retrouver couverte de sang à son tour. Lorsque les potions commencèrent à faire effet, la brunette tenta de leur expliquer en tremblant :

\- Il … il … il m'a retrouvé !

\- Qui ça Pansy ? Qui t'a retrouvé ?

\- Div … Divangelo !

Sa meilleure amie la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras et tenta de la rassurer :

\- Ernesto est à Azkaban …

\- Pas lui ! Andrea. Andrea Divangelo, son frère, il m'a retrouvé …

Drago s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et lui demanda :

\- Pansy, pourquoi tu es couverte de sang ?

Elle leur lança un regard totalement perdue et fit une moue comme une enfant :

\- Tane m'a dit de ne rien dire et d'attendre ici.

Le couple échangea un regard et se comprit. Ginny tira sur le bras de Pansy :

\- Viens, on va te nettoyer un peu … »

Pendant ce temps, Drago envoya un hibou en urgence à Oliver, aux Weasley au sens large. Merlin, dans quel pétrin s'était fourrée sa meilleure amie ?

.

Toute la famille arriva très vite, Georges, Ron et Bill étant au taquet. Ginny et Eléanore s'occupaient de Pansy dans la salle de bain, et Oliver fut chargé de retrouver Tane, le petit-ami auror moldu de Pansy. Oliver ne mit pas très longtemps et il ramena Tane, alors qu'Eléanore avait donné une potion à Pansy pour qu'elle dorme un peu, complètement tremblante et choquée. Le moldu ne chercha même pas à s'enfuir et il expliqua dès son arrivée :

« - On a un gros problème, et je pense qu'il n'y a que vous pour nous tirer de ce mauvais pas …

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Demanda férocement Ginny. Le néo-zélandais raconta alors :

\- Ça faisait plusieurs jours que j'avais l'impression d'être suivi. Hier, en retournant à mon appartement, Pansy a eu la même sensation. Mais on y a pas fait attention. Je suis sorti ce matin pour aller acheter le petit-déjeuner et … quand je suis rentré, il y avait un homme mort dans la chambre … Je crois qu'elle a eu peur, elle a attrapé mon pistolet, et elle a tiré sur cet homme … Mon Dieu, elle ne savait même pas s'en servir …

\- Comment elle a fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?

\- Je lui ai dit de transplaner chez vous. J'ai nettoyé la chambre et l'arme, et je savais que vous viendrez me chercher après, alors je vous ai attendu … Qui c'était cet homme ?

Il sortit son téléphone portable et leur montra la photo du cadavre. L'homme était le portrait craché d'Ernesto Divangelo, à n'en pas douter, et Ginny et Drago échangèrent un regard :

\- Andrea Divangelo !

\- Qui est Andrea Divangelo ?

Demanda Ron, qui comme tout le monde dans la pièce, ne connaissait qu'Ernesto. Ginny soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé :

\- Je suppose que c'est le frère d'Ernesto … Il a dû retrouver Pansy pour venger son frère …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Demanda Eléanore, qui commençait à se dire que le prénom Andrea portait vraiment la poisse à leur famille. Il y eu un silence que ne comprit pas Tane, et tout le monde s'activa :

\- Drago, Georges, Bill et moi, on va voir le corps avec Tane !

Lança Ron. Oliver rajouta :

\- Je viens avec vous, pour voir les preuves !

\- Je m'occupe de regarder la loi moldue !

S'exclama Ginny, et Eléanore s'exclama :

\- Je m'occupe de Pansy ! »

Et ils se dispersèrent chacun de leur côté. Pansy était dans la merde, et ils allaient tous faire leur possible pour lui éviter d'aller en prison. Ernesto, et son frère, ne méritait pas que la vie de Pansy soit détruite.

.

Lorsque les aurors vinrent frapper à la porte de Ginny et Drago en fin d'après-midi, tout le monde était à table et riait. Sans ménagement, les aurors entrèrent et demandèrent à Pansy et Tane de bien vouloir les suivre. Bien évidemment, et ils n'en attendaient pas moins, tous les Weasley, menés par Ginny, les suivirent, et Ginny se revendiqua immédiatement l'avocate des deux, sans même savoir de quoi ils étaient accusés. Ils voulurent commencer par interroger Tane, mais Ginny les en empêcha :

« - Monsieur Wanau est moldu, vous devez donc non seulement le remettre à la police moldue, mais également remettre cette affaire aux moldus. »

Elle se retint de dire que, qui plus est, le crime avait été commis avec une arme moldue et non une baguette, puisqu'elle n'était pas censée être au courant de ce détail, et à contrecœur, les aurors remirent Pansy et Tane à la police de Londres, à New Scotland Yard. Là-bas, ils commencèrent par interroger Pansy à propos d'un homme retrouvé mort dans la poubelle devant l'immeuble de son petit-ami. Pansy n'eut pas à mentir, puisqu'avant ce matin-là, elle ne le connaissait pas et ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie, et la police moldue ne connaissait pas le lien entre Pansy et le frère de l'homme mort. Cependant, voyant que son amie avait du mal à supporter toute la pression, Ginny mit un terme à l'entrevue. Ils décidèrent donc d'interroger Tane, qui était tout de même un agent d'interpole. La version de Tane fut simple : il n'avait jamais vu cet homme, oui, c'était son immeuble, oui, c'était aussi son arme qu'il avait laissé dans sa chambre, oui, il avait un alibi et des témoins, puisqu'avec Pansy, ils avaient passé toute la journée d'hier et d'aujourd'hui chez Ginny et Drago pour fêter la réussite du cabinet M&W Associés. Face à tous ces éléments, les policiers furent contraints de les laisser partir. Mais il était certain que ça n'était pas fini. Les garçons avaient peut-être fait disparaître toutes les preuves possibles, ils avaient peut-être tous un très bon alibi mutuel, les policiers finiraient par accuser Pansy ou Tane quand ils découvriraient le lien entre Pansy et le macchabé. Alors quand ils rentrèrent, ils ne se reposèrent pas. Ginny afficha la couleur : il fallait dès à présent commencer à monter une défense. Et la seule défense qu'elle voyait possible face à la situation était risquée.

.

Ils ne mirent que quelques jours avant d'avoir des nouvelles de la police de Scotland Yard, juste le temps qu'ils découvrent le lien entre Pansy et Andrea Divangelo grâce aux aurors qui collaboraient. Harry avait tenté de se mettre sur l'affaire, mais on lui avait déconseillé, et les Weasley lui avait dit que ce n'était vraiment pas la peine qu'il s'implique. Il y eu plusieurs longues et dures journées. Pansy et Tane furent interrogés maintes fois, les policiers leur mettaient toujours plus la pression, et Ginny assistait et défendait ses clients becs et ongles. Si Tane était entraîné et pas prêt de craquer, Ginny cru plusieurs fois que Pansy allait s'effondrer et raconter toute la vérité. D'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'attendaient les inspecteurs. Ils n'étaient pas stupides, et ils avaient compris que Pansy était la coupable. Ils savaient que les Weasley faisaient tout pour la protéger, tout comme Tane, et comme ils n'avaient aucunes preuves en dehors du mobile, ils ne pouvaient par certifier que c'était elle la coupable. Cela dura des semaines où ils tentèrent d'avoir Pansy à l'usure, mais les Weasley la soutenaient tellement qu'elle tenait bon. Tane voulait même se dénoncer et plaider la légitime défense – il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de condamnation puisqu'il était agent d'interpole – mais Ginny le dissuada de le faire, parce que personne ne le croirait s'il se dénonçait de lui-même. Des poursuites furent donc engager contre Pansy et Tane pour meurtre et complicité de meurtre sans préméditation. Mais Ginny était prête. Elle ne laisserait pas tomber ses amis.

.

Comme l'affaire concernait à la fois le monde sorcier et le monde moldu, les procédures furent accélérées. Chez les moldus, personne ne se préoccupa de l'affaire, mais dans le monde sorcier, les journaux avaient leur une pour les semaines à venir. Le fait que le procès commence au bout de seulement une semaine, pour terminer ce mois de Mars, facilita le travail de Ginny qui avait une longueur d'avance sur la partie adverse. Pansy était vraiment dans tous ses états, le traumatisme était fort, et Eléanore la força à aller voir un psychologue, ce qui l'aida un peu. Lorsque le procès commença, les journalistes du monde sorcier durent se faire discrets dans le monde moldu, ce qui arrangea la grande famille. Aucun des Weasley ou Malfoy n'était embarrassés des horreurs écrites dans les journaux, à vrai dire, ils ne les lisaient pas et se concentraient réellement sur Pansy qui avait plus que jamais besoin de leur aide. Le procès commença sous tension. Face à l'absence de preuves, la partie adverse sous-entendit fortement que quelqu'un était passé pour nettoyer après le crime – ils insinuèrent sans le dire que Tane ou les amis de Pansy s'en étaient occupés, experts dans ce domaine - et que le mobile du crime était certainement la légitime défense, ce qui laissait penser que Pansy était la coupable et Tane avait seulement essayé de la protéger en couvrant son crime, comme tous ses amis. Face au manque de preuves, Ginny se battit comme une lionne pour prouver que Pansy n'était pas coupable, mais évidemment, son alibi était louche, et les jurés étaient sceptiques et avaient beaucoup de doutes. C'était terriblement difficile de faire avaler que ni Pansy ni Tane n'étaient coupables, il fallait un coupable, et tout le monde savait, sans pouvoir le prouver, que c'était Pansy. Alors Ginny mit en place sa défense de secours. Son ultime recourt, le coup de poker. Et il fallait que ça marche, sinon Pansy ne s'en sortirait pas.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De cet ultime retournement de situation ? Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ?**

 **Et de quel coup de poker Ginny parle-t-elle d'après vous ? J'attends toutes vos théories et hypothèses sur la suite :D**

 **Ai-je précisé que la 100 ème review recevra un cadeau ? :D**

 **A samedi ;)**

 **A samedi ;)**


	47. Chapitre 47

**Hello !**

 **Voici donc la fin du suspense concernant ce procès !**

 **C'est drôle, parce que tout le monde s'emballe pour un Pansy/Charlie, alors que Pansy est toujours avec Tane ... Bref, vous me faites bien rire :D**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy :** **En fait, le frère d'Ernesto l'a retrouvé, a attendu que son petit-ami sorte, et il est entré dans son appartement. Là, Pansy a paniqué parce qu'elle était terrifiée, elle a attrapé l'arme de Tane, et le coup est parti tout seul parce qu'elle ne savait absolument pas s'en servir ... Elle n'a même pas pensé à utiliser sa baguette tellement elle était tétanisée et choquée ... Voilà, j'espère avoir pu t'éclairer ;) C'était un accident/légitime défense pour Pansy ^^**

 **D'ailleurs le prochain chapitre se passera 6 mois plus tard ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 47 : trial must go on**

C'est sous le feu des photographes que la famille se rendit au procès. La sensation de Pansy était que 1) elle ne survivrait pas à ce procès, 2) elle avait confiance en Ginny mais ça la terrifiait, 3) elle méritait d'être punie pour ce qu'elle avait fait, et ses cauchemars lui rappelaient sans cesse, et enfin 4) la façon dont tous les Weasley l'entourait faisait vraiment penser à la mafia, mais elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à partager sa blague. Évidemment, des aurors étaient là pour assurer la sécurité de tout le monde et éviter les débordements, ce qui n'était vraiment pas du luxe au vu du déferlement de la presse et des sorciers. L'ancienne serpentarde n'était pas stupide : même si les gens n'appréciaient pas la victime, elle, elle restait une ancienne serpentarde, du côté de Voldemort, donc une personne méprisante qui méritait d'être jugée sans procès. Elle savait que personne ne voulait voir tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru, et ça la blessait énormément que les gens aient gardé cette vieille image d'elle. La première partie du procès, elle la passa comme dans une bulle. Elle entendait vaguement les voix autour d'elle, mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ginny attaquait, ne lâchait rien, ne laissant pas la défense gagner du terrain, mais c'était difficile. Même s'il n'y avait aucunes preuves, il était évident que c'était parce que quelqu'un était passé nettoyer tout après le crime, et Tane avait largement les compétences nécessaires pour le faire. C'était difficile de prouver qu'ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher, et ils finirent par faire une pause, avant que Ginny ne morde littéralement l'avocat de la défense qui commençait à échauffer ses nerfs.

.

Ginny avait tenté de la rassurer durant la pause, elle l'avait vaguement entendu lui parler d'alibi. La seule chose qui l'avait un peu plus interpelé, c'était une dispute que Ron avait rapidement réprimé entre Ginny et Tane. Pansy n'avait ni entendu ni écouté sur quoi c'était, mais il y avait de fortes chances que Tane ai encore envisagé de se dénoncer pour sauver Pansy, mais Ginny avait dû encore refuser. De toute façon, la jeune femme brune savait que ça ne la sauverait pas. Le procès avait alors reprit, laissant d'abord la parole à la défense. Elle fut appelée à la barre, et on lui posa des questions auxquelles elle répondit par automatismes les réponses que Ginny lui avait fait apprendre par coeur. Puis, ce fut au tour de Maître Weasley, son avocate de mener sa défense et de l'appeler à la barre pour lui poser ses questions. Et dès le début, Pansy sembla se réveiller, complètement prise au dépourvu et surprise par les questions de son amie :

« - Miss Parkinson, est-il vrai qu'Ernesto Divangelo a été violent avec vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Et est-il vrai qu'il a également été violent avec moi, ainsi que ma belle-sœur, Eléanore Weasley ?

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Est-il également vrai, que moi-même, Eléanore, mon frère Ronald et mon mari Drago, nous sommes très protecteurs et rancuniers, surtout lorsqu'on s'en prend à nos amis et notre famille ?

Perdue, Pansy bafouilla :

\- Heu … oui … en effet …

\- Est-il vrai que j'ai tenté de tuer Thomas Andrea, un malade mental qui a enlevé et séquestré mon mari, ma belle-sœur et ma nièce ?

L'avocat de la défense se leva et protesta fortement :

\- Objection votre honneur ! ça ne concerne pas l'affaire !

\- Rejeté ! Miss Parkinson, répondez à la question.

A présent, toute la salle était en haleine, attendant la réponse de l'accusée principale. D'un regard, Ginny lui intima de répondre, et baissant les yeux, Pansy avoua :

\- Oui, c'est vrai … »

La salle se mit alors à tonner sous les commentaires et cris de protestation et scandale de tous. Le juge fut obligé de faire évacuer la salle car il n'arrivait pas à obtenir le silence, ce qui permit à tout le monde de faire une pause de nouveau.

.

Lorsque le procès reprit, le juge annonça clairement que si un autre débordement se produisait, il suspendrait la séance et reporterait le procès à un autre jour. Tout le monde reprit place, et Ginny pu poursuivre son interrogatoire :

« - Donc, avant d'être interrompue, je voulais demander à Miss Parkinson si lors de notre confrontation avec Ernesto Divangelo, est-ce que Madame Weasley et moi-même, nous avons hésité à nous défendre physiquement ?

\- Non, vous n'aviez pas hésité …

\- Bien. Miss Parkinson, pensez-vous que moi-même, mon époux Drago Malfoy, mon frère Ron Weasley, sa femme Eléanore Weasley, mon autre frère Georges Weasley, ou encore notre associé Oliver, nous aurions hésité à tuer Andrea Divangelo si nous avions été confrontés à lui et senti un danger imminent non seulement pour vous, mais aussi pour notre famille en général ?

De nouveau, la salle retint son souffle, de même que la défense qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à une attaque de ce genre. Pansy n'avait jamais été aussi blême qu'à cet instant, et face au silence persistant, le juge la poussa à répondre :

\- Répondez à la question Miss Parkinson. Et rappelez-vous que vous avez juré …

La jeune femme mit alors fin au suspense :

\- Oui. Je suis sûre et certaine que vous auriez pût tuer Andrea Divangelo.

La salle ne produisit même pas un son, tellement sous le choc de la révélation. Sans se laisser démonter, la défense se leva et protesta de toutes ses forces :

\- Objection votre honneur ! Maître Weasley tente de …

\- Rejetée. Laissez Maître Weasley finir.

Ginny remercia le juge d'un geste de la tête, et reprit :

\- Donc vous admettez que nous tous, autant que vous, nous avions non seulement un mobile, mais également l'occasion et la possibilité de commettre ce meurtre ?

\- Oui. Vous avez tous pût commettre ce meurtre, autant les uns que les autres.

Satisfaite, l'avocate se tourna vers le juge et annonça :

\- J'ai terminé Monsieur le Juge. »

Et le brouhaha reprit dans la salle.

.

A la fin de la journée, le verdict tomba, et le clan pût enfin rentrer chez lui : la défense était contrainte d'abandonner les poursuites faute de preuves, et l'affaire allait être classée comme non-résolue. C'était un immense soulagement pour tout le monde, même s'ils savaient que ce n'était que le début. Malgré cet énorme retournement de situation, il était évident que tout le monde les traquerait pour essayer d'en savoir plus et de connaître la vérité. Les médias étaient déchaînés, et seul Georges et sa boutique profiterait sûrement de ce tsunami médiatique. Ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Ginny et Drago, et alors que personne n'osait parler, Tane demanda :

« - Bon, comment est-ce que ça va se passer maintenant ?

\- Ça risque d'être dur. Dans notre monde, les médias ne vont pas nous lâcher d'une semelle …

Expliqua Ron, calmement. Ginny soupira et proposa :

\- Je pense qu'on devrait fermer l'agence pour quelques mois. Il va y avoir une foule de curieux qui vont venir nous demander si j'ai tué Andrea Divangelo …

\- Je suis d'accord avec Ginny, c'est le seul moyen de se protéger de leur curiosité malsaine … On pourrait emmener Pansy ailleurs aussi, pour qu'elle soit un peu au calme … »

Proposa alors Drago, ce que tout le monde approuva. Chacun se dispersa alors, programmant comment aller se passer les prochains mois. Bien qu'affaiblit, Pansy expliqua avec douceur à Tane que ça n'allait plus être possible entre eux, qu'il valait mieux qu'il retourne dans son pays et l'oubli, ce que le moldu consentit difficilement à faire. Ron et Eléanore décidèrent que ça leur permettrait de se reposer un peu et de se concentrer sur leur carrière principale, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Le couple Malfoy décida qu'ils resteraient le temps de mettre leur affaire en ordre, mais qu'ils partiraient dès que possible. Fleur leur proposa généreusement de leur prêter les clés de sa maison de campagne en France, et le couple décida de réfléchir à sa proposition. Après le départ de Tane, bien que Pansy soit toujours bouleversée, elle refusa de partir avec Drago et Ginny. Elle n'avait pas encore fini son année, il lui restait encore trois mois de cours, et elle voulait terminer son année. Face à l'obstination de l'ancienne Serpentarde, ils décidèrent qu'ils allaient tous y réfléchir. Personne ne voulait que Pansy reste seule après ce qu'il s'était passé, et c'était légitime.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous attendiez-vous à ce coup de maître de Ginny ?  
**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, on fera un petit saut dans le temps, c'est-à-dire six mois plus tard ...**

 **Et si vous voulez un petit spoiler, je vous conseille d'aller lire mon histoire "Cohabitation Tumultueuse", qui est rating M (et ce n'est pas pour rien parce qu'il y a des lemons !) et qui permet de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces 6 mois pour deux personnages de cette histoire ;)**

 **Sinon, à mercredi prochain :D**


	48. Chapitre 48

**Hello !**

 **Comme prévu, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Et surtout, il se passe six mois plus tard !**

 **D'ailleurs, normalement, le tout premier paragraphe devrait beaucoup vous plaire, parce que vous étiez tous d'accord ... -mais vous êtes déjà au courant si vous avez lu ma petite histoire "Cohabitation Tumultueuse" qui retrace les six derniers mois de Pansy ...**

 **Mais je vous réserve plein d'autres surprises pour ce chapitre, et j'espère vraiment qu'elles vous plairont :D**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy** **: Généralement, les avocates gardent leur nom de jeune fille, parce qu'elles ne sont pas mariées quand elles obtiennent leur diplôme et deviennent maître, et aussi au cas où elles divorcent, c'est pour cela qu'elle reste Maître Weasley, mais elle est bien Madame Malfoy - et fière de l'être ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D**

 **Bonne Lecture à tous ;D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 48 : Six Mois plus tard**

Resserrant le drap autour de son corps nu, Pansy grogna lorsque son réveil sonna. Elle détestait le mois de septembre, parce qu'il faisait toujours aussi beau qu'en été, mais qu'elle était obligée de retourner en cours. Elle sentit son amant s'agiter pour éteindre le réveil au son si peu mélodieux, et une fois l'engin éteint, il l'attrapa par la taille pour la coller contre son torse :

« - Miss Parkinson, vous allez être en retard pour votre premier jour de cours …

La jeune femme sourit et se retourna pour embrasser l'homme nu à ses côtés :

\- Je suis vraiment obligée d'y aller ?

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te garderais tout le temps dans mon lit …

\- Je te ferai remarquer qu'on est dans mon lit là …

\- D'un point de vue technique, on est chez moi …

Amusée, elle déposa un dernier baiser et décida qu'il était grand temps de se lever pour se préparer, sinon elle serait effectivement en retard. Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, et demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu sais quand rentrent Ginny et Drago ? Parce que j'ai besoin qu'ils signent les papiers du stage …

Elle entendit son amant entrer lui aussi dans la salle d'eau et faire couler l'eau pour se laver les dents :

\- Aucune idée. Bill dit qu'ils adorent la maison en France, mais je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir …

Pansy sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette avant de le rejoindre pour se laver les dents également :

\- Je pense qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin de ses vacances …

\- Ma sœur est forte, elle s'en remettra …

\- Je sais, mais elle a vécu beaucoup de choses cette année, la perte du bébé, mon procès, la mort de Luna … Heureusement qu'elle a Drago, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle s'en serait sortie sinon …

L'homme se rinça la bouche et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement :

\- Mon petit dragon ira bien, personne ne la laissera tomber …

Elle se blottit contre lui et son torse chaud, et avoua :

\- Si tu n'avais pas été là, Charlie, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais réussi à surmonter toutes ces épreuves, tu sais … »

Le rouquin sourit, et après l'avoir un peu excitée par des caresses habiles, il lui fit remarquer qu'elle allait vraiment être en retard. Bien sûr, elle lui promit qu'ils reprendraient là où ils en étaient le soir même. Même s'ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis peu, ils étaient très complices. Charlie avait su être là quand elle en avait eu le plus besoin, alors que quelques mois auparavant, il ne la connaissait même pas. Définitivement, Pansy était heureuse d'être tombée sur Charlie, et elle était décidée à le garder.

.

Un cri déchira le calme de la petite maison, et pour une fois, ce n'était pas celui d'Elena :

« - Ron, espèce de crétin viens ici !

Au ton employé par sa femme, Ron préféra immédiatement aller la voir plutôt que de se replier dans la chambre de sa fille. Depuis une semaine, Eléanore était d'humeur massacrante, à l'exception de quand Elena disait ses premiers mots en vacillant dangereusement sur ses jambes, maintenant qu'elle savait marcher toute seule. Il la trouva dans la salle de bain, encore en blouse – elle revenait tout juste d'une nuit de garde – et il s'inquiéta à la vue de ses yeux rouges :

\- Ellie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard complètement perdu, et elle lui tendit le petit objet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains :

\- C'est positif Ron. Je suis enceinte …

Sans hésiter, le Weasley entra dans la salle de bain et serra sa femme contre lui :

\- Ellie, c'est une super nouvelle ! Tu n'es pas heureuse ?

La jeune femme blonde sourit dans son cou, et se recula :

\- Si, je suis contente mais … Ginny et Drago ne vont pas tarder à rentrer … Et il va falloir leur annoncer …

Elle éclata en sanglots, comme si c'était la fin du monde, ce qui fit sourire tendrement son époux. Il la reprit dans ses bras et tenta de la rassurer :

\- Ne pleure pas Ellie, c'est vraiment une super nouvelle, je suis sûr qu'ils ne nous en voudront pas, mieux, je suis même sûr qu'ils seront heureux pour nous !

L'infirmière continua de pleurer un moment, et finalement, les tentatives de son mari pour lui faire retrouver le sourire marchèrent. Elle sécha ses larmes :

\- On peut attendre quelques mois pour l'annoncer à tout le monde ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils se sentent mal …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Ellie, tout ira bien …

\- Et tu pourras expliquer à Elena aussi ?

Ron sourit et passa son bras sur ses épaules pour l'attirer hors de la salle de bain :

\- Je m'occuperai d'Elena, promis. »

La future maman sourit, et ils descendirent s'occuper de leur fille. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment prévu d'avoir un deuxième enfant maintenant, mais ils étaient sincèrement heureux d'agrandir leur petite famille.

.

Drago soupira, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'on lui ouvrit la porte de la cellule de Ginny. Celle-ci remercia l'auror qui lui expliqua :

« - Monsieur Parks a décidé de ne pas porter plainte contre vous. Vous êtes libre, mais je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous ...

La jeune femme le remercia de nouveau, et elle suivit Drago hors du bureau des aurors américains. Une fois dehors, elle se tourna vers son mari et lui demanda :

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Pour avoir mis ton poing dans la gueule d'Edward Parks ? Jamais de la vie, je l'aurais fait moi-même si j'avais été à côté de lui !

Ginny sourit et Drago passa son bras autour de sa taille pour marcher collé à elle :

\- Par contre, je t'en veux de m'avoir laissé passer la nuit seul …

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, passer la nuit en prison, ce n'était pas vraiment un fantasme … »

Ils se sourirent et allèrent prendre leur portoloin. Ils étaient retournés aux Etats-Unis durant cette semaine uniquement à cause du procès entre Holly et Edward Parks pour la garde de leurs enfants. La veille, Ginny avait permis à Holly d'obtenir la garde totale de ses enfants, mais le joueur de Quidditch s'était assez rapproché pour lui faire une remarque assez déplacée. Instinctivement, elle l'avait frappé au visage devant tout le monde. Conséquence directe, elle avait passé la nuit en cellule. Heureusement, elle était sortie à temps pour qu'ils prennent le portoloin et retournent en France. Cela faisait presque quatre mois qu'ils vivaient dans la maison de campagne de Fleur, en France. C'était un endroit calme et isolé, et ils y menaient une vie très tranquille. Après le procès de Pansy, ça avait été très dur. D'abord, Pansy n'avait pas voulu partir avec eux. Ils avaient finalement trouvé un compromis : Pansy avait emménagé chez Charlie, le frère de Ginny, en attendant qu'elle se remette et que ses amis rentrent. Il y avait eu la mort de Luna aussi, seulement trois semaines après la fin du procès. La jeune femme s'était de plus en plus enfoncée dans ses délires, jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette le feu à sa chambre. Après ça, Ginny avait été inconsolable – Neville aussi. Le couple Malfoy était resté le temps de mettre toutes leurs affaires en ordre – les funérailles, la gestion du Chicaneur et de M&W Associés, la fin des travaux et l'ouverture du Centre de Repos Lovegood à la place du Square Grimmauld – avant de partir pour des vacances en France. La maison était immense, elle comprenait une douzaine de chambres, une demi-douzaine de salle de bain, un immense salon avec la salle à manger, et surtout, de superbes espaces extérieurs. Le soir, ils dînaient souvent sous la véranda. Ils se promenaient également souvent sur les huit hectares de la propriété, et ils étaient infiniment reconnaissants envers Fleur de les avoir laissé se reposer ici.

.

Le portoloin les déposa dans un village proche, là où ils faisaient régulièrement leurs courses. Hormis le petit emportement de la veille, Ginny allait beaucoup mieux, et Drago était sûr qu'elle s'était entièrement remise. Le premier mois, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à pleurer et à se morfondre. Mais elle avait pris sur elle, et avec l'aide de Drago et de nombreuses sorties, elle se sentait mieux. Elle était en meilleure forme physique, elle souriait de nouveau, et parfois même, elle était d'humeur taquine comme avant. Elle était totalement détendue, et l'ancien serpentard avait remarqué qu'elle avait perdu ses obsessions : elle n'évoquait plus sans cesse l'idée d'avoir un bébé, et hormis pour l'affaire Parks, elle acceptait facilement de laisser son travail le temps de ces vacances, et elle envisageait même le futur avec lui. Le blond était vraiment heureux de voir qu'elle retrouvait toute sa joie de vivre, et il était persuadé que bientôt, elle serait enceinte. Elle avait repris un peu de poids, mangeait bien, arrêtait de prendre des risques inutiles même lorsqu'elle volait, et elle était de nouveau stable émotionnellement. Il avait retrouvé la Ginny qu'il avait épousé, et son amour pour elle était toujours aussi fort.

Ils firent quelques courses avant de rentrer à la maison de campagne. Sur le chemin du retour, Ginny évoqua l'idée qu'ils devraient peut-être rentrer la semaine prochaine, parce que sa famille lui manquait et qu'ils étaient partis depuis suffisamment longtemps, ce que Drago approuva. Il fit chauffer les plats tout prêts qu'ils avaient achetés pendant que la rouquine allait chercher une bonne bouteille, et ils dînèrent en riant. Alors qu'ils mangeaient une glace dans la véranda, Ginny demanda :

« - On pourrait acheter une maison de campagne, non ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas …

\- Ce serait l'endroit où on irait pour se retrouver, et on pourrait recevoir ma famille aussi …

Drago rit :

\- Dans ce cas, c'est un manoir qu'il nous faut, pas une maison de campagne !

La jeune femme rit et approuva. C'était certain qu'avec tous ses frères et leurs enfants, une simple maison de campagne ne suffirait pas. Ils finirent leur glace, et Ginny s'assit en califourchon sur son mari. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, alors que Drago caressait tendrement ses longs cheveux roux. Elle mordilla son cou et remonta jusqu'à son oreille :

\- Drago … fais-moi l'amour …

Depuis qu'ils étaient là, leur libido s'était calmée puisqu'ils étaient concentrés sur leur guérison. Mais le regard de Ginny était clair : comme avant, elle avait cette flamme de désir qui signifiait qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose, ne faire qu'un avec lui. Sans hésiter, il la souleva et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille, et il sentait ses mains le caresser avec avidité. Ils passèrent la nuit à s'aimer, se découvrir et se redécouvrir, comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis des mois.

Au petit matin, il l'embrassa avec amour et resta contre elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme dans ses bras. Ginny allait beaucoup mieux, ils pouvaient rentrer à présent. Drago était certain que leurs vies pouvaient reprendre leur cours normal, rien de mauvais ne pourrait plus leur arriver.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Bon, à la base, il était vraiment beaucoup plus long parce qu'il y avait un gros lemon à la fin, mais je retire tous les lemons de cette histoire à la publication pour ne pas avoir à changer le rating ^^**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre de reprise ?**

 **Heureux pour Pansy et Charlie ? Vous étiez tellement nombreux à me parler de ce couple - qui est vraiment l'un de mes préférés !**

 **Et pour la bonne nouvelle d'Ellie et Ron, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'avais un peu envie de faire une Eléanore "complètement folle", et je pense que vous allez un peu rire avec elle ;)**

 **Et la fin, avec Drago et Ginny, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je suppose que vous approuvez le fait que Ginny ait frappé Parks - j'avoue que je l'aurais fait moi-même si j'avais pu ^^**

 **Je vous retrouve samedi pour la suite, avec plein de nouvelles informations :D**


	49. Chapitre 49

**Hello !**

 **J'ai vu que vous aviez bien aimé le dernier chapitre, et je suis vraiment contente ! :D**

 **Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews des non inscrits, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de les lire, puisque je rentre de concours (c'était hier) et j'y retourne jusqu'à samedi prochain ^^**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre aussi vous plaira ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 49 : Come back home**

Le couple Malfoy rentra discrètement chez eux la deuxième semaine de septembre, sans que personne ne le sache. Même si les Weasley leur manquaient, ils voulaient réapprendre à vivre comme avant, avant de les revoir. Cela se traduisit en somme par deux-trois jours où ils restèrent enfermés chez eux, alternant entre les commandes de repas chez le traiteur et du sexe, de partout. C'était comme s'ils se redécouvraient, et leur appartement était sans cesse empli des rires de la rouquine qui résonnaient à toutes heures. Bien sûr, ce train de vie n'épargna pas beaucoup de chemises de Drago, mais ce n'était pas si important que ça. Après ce petit retour dans leur cocon, ils se remirent sérieusement au travail – profitant tout de même de quelques pauses coquines dans leur bureau – et ils reprirent tout ce qu'ils avaient laissé en suspend. Ils rouvriraient l'agence d'ici quelques semaines, et Drago devait se reconcentrer sur son cabinet d'architecture. Environ une semaine après leur retour, ils décidèrent d'aller rendre visite à Pansy. Ils n'avaient pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis leur départ, et ils voulaient non seulement s'assurer que tout allait bien pour leur amie, mais aussi lui donner les papiers signés pour son stage. Ils se rendirent donc en fin d'après-midi chez Charlie. Ils sonnèrent, et c'est une Pansy uniquement vêtue d'un t-shirt de Charlie qui leur ouvrit en riant. Elle leur sauta littéralement dessus :

« - Ginny ! Drago ! Je suis heureuse que vous soyez rentrés !

Puis, elle rougit en constatant dans quelle tenue elle était. Elle allait se justifier lorsqu'un Charlie torse nu apparut et demanda :

\- Qui s'est ? Ginny ? Dans mes bras mon petit dragon !

La jeune femme serra son frère dans ses bras, et le Weasley salua son beau-frère avant de les inviter à entrer. Ils s'excusèrent et allèrent s'habiller en vitesse, avant de les rejoindre dans le salon. Moqueuse, Ginny dit :

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas nous rejoindre en France !

\- Gin', ce n'est pas ce que tu crois …

Commença Pansy. Le couple Malfoy échangea un regard complice, et Drago plaisanta :

\- Ha, donc vous ne couchez pas ensemble, et vous ne vivez pas en collocation depuis notre départ ?

\- Bon, d'accord, c'est peut-être ce que vous croyez …

Accorda Charlie, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Inquiète, Pansy se tourna vers sa meilleure amie :

\- Ça te dérange ?

\- Que tu sortes avec mon frère ? Non. Par contre, même règle qu'avec Ellie, je ne veux aucune information sur ta vie sexuelle !

Répondit la rouquine avec une grimace, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Préférant changer de sujet, Charlie demanda :

\- Alors vous êtes revenus … Depuis quand ?

\- Ça fait quatre-cinq jours déjà, on avait des choses à régler …

\- Oui, vous êtes les premiers qu'on vient voir. On s'inquiétait pour toi Pansy, mais apparemment, on n'aurait pas dû …

La brunette soupira. C'était parti pour un tour, elle était certaine que le couple Malfoy n'arrêterait pas de la charrier pendant un moment. Elle tira la langue à son meilleur ami :

\- Ça fait du bien de vous revoir en tout cas … par contre, si vous pouviez éviter de mentionner notre relation, personne n'est au courant pour le moment …

Le coupla acquiesça, et Ginny donna les papiers pour le stage à Pansy :

\- Tiens, je sais que tu en as besoin …

\- Merci beaucoup Gin' ! Alors vous allez rouvrir l'agence ?

\- On y travaille, mais ça ne sera pas avant la fin du mois, voire le mois prochain … »

Expliqua Drago. Ils discutèrent encore durant quelques dizaines de minutes, avant de laisser le jeune couple tranquille.

.

Préférant éviter les mauvaises surprises, Ginny et Drago décidèrent d'envoyer un hibou à tous les autres Weasley pour les prévenir de leur retour. Ils ne manquèrent pas de remercier encore et encore Fleur de leur avoir prêté sa magnifique maison de campagne. Evidemment, ils reçurent pleins d'invitations : Ron et Ellie les inviter à venir dîner dans deux jours, Georges voulait manger avec eux un midi, Bill et Fleur leur proposaient de leur prêter la maison quand ils voulaient – en échange de quelques soirées de babysitting – et Molly insistait pour qu'ils viennent au Terrier tout le week-end, avec tout le reste de la famille. Drago constata qu'en effet, sa famille avait manqué à Ginny, et qu'elle était vraiment heureuse d'être de nouveau près d'eux. Ils acceptèrent toutes les invitations, et deux jours plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent chez Ron et Eléanore. Le couple les accueilli chaleureusement, heureux de leur retour, et Ginny se jeta presque sur sa nièce :

« - Merlin, ce qu'Elena a grandi !

La petite fille blonde sembla reconnaître sa tante et baragouina :

\- Hinny ! Ago !

Comme quand elle était plus petite, elle s'amusa durant toute la soirée avec les longs cheveux roux de sa tante. A table, Ron et Eléanore furent contents de les revoir :

\- On est vraiment heureux que vous soyez de retour, c'est vraiment vite sans vous ! Je suppose que maman vous a invité pour ce week-end ?

\- Évidemment, et je crois qu'elle nous aurait arraché la tête si on avait refusé !

Ils rirent tous à la remarque de Drago, qui savait que sa belle-mère pouvait être terrifiante quand elle n'obtenait pas la réunion de sa famille. Ils changèrent de sujet et parlèrent du travail :

\- Alors Ron, comment se passe ta formation d'auror ?

\- C'est génial, Harry m'emmène avec lui pour toutes ses missions, et il soutiendra ma candidature à la fin de l'année pour que je sois admis en tant qu'auror !

\- Mais c'est super ! Et toi Ellie ?

\- Ho, toujours la même chose, je me contente de bien faire mon boulot … Alors, quand est-ce qu'on réouvre l'agence ? J'ai terriblement envie de recommencer à faire des filatures avec Oliver et Pansy !

Le blond rit :

\- On espère la rouvrir bientôt … Et j'espère aussi qu'on aura des clients, et pas simplement des curieux d'ailleurs …

\- Je suis sûre que ça ira. D'ailleurs, Oliver commençait à en avoir marre de ses vacances forcées !

Plaisanta Ron. Tout le monde savait qu'Oliver n'aimait pas les vacances, qu'il ne vivait que pour son travail. Ginny demanda quand même :

\- Il n'était pas en couple ? Il nous avait parlé d'une fille qu'il fréquentait …

\- Ah oui, il a préféré rompre. Apparemment, ils ne voulaient pas les mêmes choses … J'ai dû lui tirer les vers du nez pour le savoir !

Répondit Eléanore qui avait vraiment eu du mal à faire parler le détective. La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, et le couple Malfoy repartit.

.

Ron monta coucher Elena, et il redescendit aider sa femme à faire la vaisselle. Il l'embrassa tendrement, et elle rougit :

\- Ron … je me sens vraiment mal par rapport à eux …

\- Par rapport au fait que tu es enceinte ?

Elle hocha positivement la tête, et Ron caressa sa joue avec tendresse. Depuis qu'elle se savait enceinte, Eléanore connaissait de nombreux désagrément qu'elle n'avait pas eus lorsqu'elle attendait Elena. Elle vomissait facilement à la moindre odeur, éprouvait de fortes fatigues à n'importe quel moment, et elle était vraiment à fleur de peau, sensible à toutes ses hormones. Il repoussa une de ses mèches blondes en arrière et il sourit pour la rassurer :

\- Ils ont vraiment l'air d'aller bien, Ginny est en forme, et Drago semble ne plus la surprotéger … Je te promets qu'ils vont bien prendre la nouvelle …

Il fit glisser ses grandes mains sur le ventre encore plat de sa femme, et elle se força à sourire :

\- D'accord, mais j'aimerai qu'on attende encore un peu quand même. Ça ne fait même pas trois mois, attendons noël … »

Ron ne put résister au regard de sa femme, et il accepta. Ellie avait peut-être raison, mieux valait quand même prendre un peu leur temps avant d'annoncer officielle cette grossesse.

.

Avec tendresse, Drago glissa sa main le long de la jambe de sa moitié, avant de s'arrêter sur son ventre, et de finir par s'immobiliser sur sa nuque. Encore endormie, Ginny grogna tout en cherchant la bouche de son mari pour lui arracher un doux baiser. Le blond sourit et glissa sa main dans la chevelure rousse qui s'étalait sur l'oreiller :

« - Bonjour beauté … Il faut qu'on y aille …

\- Hum … je peux pas rester avec l'homme sexy qui est dans mon lit ?

Drago l'embrassa en souriant, et sa femme y répondit avec ardeur. Finalement, ils se levèrent avec beaucoup de difficulté et ils se préparèrent. Aujourd'hui, c'était samedi, ce qui signifiait repas au Terrier avec tous les Weasley. Et en plus, c'était leurs retrouvailles, alors ils n'avaient pas intérêt à être absents. Ils arrivèrent assez tôt, et ce fut très amusant de voir Pansy et Charlie faire comme si de rien n'était entre eux. Eléanore et Ron furent les derniers à arriver, bien après Bill et Fleur ainsi que Georges et Angelina. Percy et Audrey avaient annoncé qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir. Tout le monde était vraiment content du retour de la petite dernière Weasley, et tout le monde la serra dans ses bras. Ginny était vraiment heureuse de revoir et d'être entourée de sa famille. Ils constatèrent tous qu'elle était de nouveau souriante, et elle n'arrêtait pas de rire avec Drago, comme au début de leur relation. Lors du repas, Molly avait décidé de préparer de multiples gratins, et elle questionna sa fille :

\- Alors ma chérie, quels sont vos projets ?

\- Pour l'instant, on va y aller en douceur … On va rouvrir l'agence. Ha, et on va acheter une maison de campagne …

\- Un manoir plutôt.

Corrigea Drago, alors qu'ils échangeaient un regard complice et rieur. Fleur leur demanda :

\- Un manoir ? Pourquoi un manoir ?

\- Ben, si on veut accueillir toute la famille, une simple maison de campagne ne suffira pas …

Tout le monde rit à la remarque qui était plus que vraie. Eléanore s'excusa et sortit de table un moment, indisposée. Inquiète et intriguée, Ginny s'éclipsa à son tour et elle retrouva sa belle-sœur dans la salle de bain, en train de vomir. Inquiète, elle lui demanda :

\- Ellie, tu es sûre que ça va ?

La jeune femme sursauta et tira la chasse :

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer …

\- Tu veux une potion ?

\- Non, pas la peine, vraiment, ça va passer …

Elle s'essuya la bouche et se stoppa quand elle remarqua que Ginny la fixait, les sourcils froncés. Elle pâlit quand sa belle-sœur annonça :

\- Tu es bizarre …

Et soudain, Ginny s'exclama :

\- J'y crois pas ! T'es enceinte !

\- Ho, Ginny, si tu savais comme je suis désolée …

Mais la rouquine ne la laissa pas continuer et elle lui sauta dessus pour la serrer dans ses bras :

\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi et Ron !

\- Ça … ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Au contraire, je suis vraiment très contente pour vous, c'est une super nouvelle ! Mais pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit plus tôt ?

Gênée, Eléanore avoua à demi-mot :

\- Je … je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine …

\- Ho Ellie ! Allez viens, on va annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde !

Elle la prit par le bras et l'attira en bas. Elles riaient comme deux adolescentes, et tout le monde se tourna vers elles. Excitée, Ginny annonça :

\- Ellie a une super bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la blonde, et face au regard encourageant de la rouquine, elle annonça tout sourire :

\- Voilà, je suis enceinte ! »

Tout le monde les félicita, et c'est dans la bonne humeur que se conclut ce repas de famille, bien que Pansy et Charlie n'ai fait aucune annonce les concernant.

.

L'agence M&W Associés rouvrit finalement fin septembre. Comme ils s'en doutaient, beaucoup de curieux ne venaient que pour voir Pansy et Ginny. Mais heureusement, il y avait aussi beaucoup de monde qui réclamait Ginny pour les défendre. Les six associés, Ron, Eléanore, Drago, Ginny, Pansy et Oliver, s'étaient mis d'accord et ils avaient embauché une secrétaire. Celle-ci était chargée de mener certains entretiens préliminaires pour définir si le client était un curieux ou un vrai client. Cela leur permis de ne pas perdre trop de temps, et en même temps, Ginny n'eut pas à être une bête de foire. Le couple Malfoy évitait les sorties publiques, même dans le monde moldu, à cause de la vague médiatique qui commençait à peine à retomber. Et Ginny ne travaillait pas encore à temps plein. Lorsque Drago ne travaillait pas à l'agence, elle allait avec lui dans son cabinet d'architecture. Quelques fois, elle travaillait sur l'affaire des escrocs du Square Grimmauld, mais ça n'avait toujours pas avancé. Mais la plupart du temps, elle prospectait pour trouver une maison de campagne ou un petit manoir. Ils avaient décidé de chercher en priorité en Angleterre, et d'éventuellement chercher en France s'ils ne trouvaient rien à leur goût. Le couple était vraiment emballé par l'idée de peut-être quitter Londres pour emménager dans la campagne, loin de l'agitation de la ville. Du côté de Ron et Eléanore, ils étaient contents que tout soit de nouveau comme avant. C'était également plus facile, parce qu'ils allaient devoir s'organiser pour leur nouvelle vie à quatre. Et ils pensaient aussi que ce serait un avantage qu'Eléanore travaille à l'agence vers la fin de sa grossesse, comme ça elle serait toujours entourée jusqu'à l'accouchement, sans pour autant prendre des risques ou travailler. Oliver était ravi de reprendre du service, il avait même ramené quelques nouveaux clients grâce aux extras qu'il avait fait durant ces derniers mois. Et puis, son équipe lui avait quand même manquée. Enfin, Pansy avait repris les cours à contrecœur. C'était difficile, parce que tout le monde la connaissait à présent, et les chuchotements n'arrêtaient pas sur son passage. Heureusement, elle était soulagée que ses cours ne prennent que peu de place dans son emploi du temps, à peine deux jours par semaine. Elle appréciait d'enfin pouvoir travailler réellement. Cependant, elle apprécia moins la première affaire que lui donna Oliver : il s'agissait d'une affaire de drogue. Plus précisément, les aurors lui demandaient de trouver d'où venait la nouvelle drogue qui était apparue quelques mois auparavant, et qui semblait très proches des anesthésiants utilisés à St Mangouste. Elle n'était pas spécialement emballée par l'idée de travailler sur une histoire de drogue – elle aurait vraiment aimé travailler avec des enfants ou des femmes – mais elle se réjouissait d'au moins pouvoir travailler avec Ellie. Bref, la vie avait vraiment repris son cours, et tout le monde était ravi de retrouver une certaine tranquillité dans leur quotidien.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De toutes ces retrouvailles et ces projets ?**

 **J'avoue que le prochain restera encore un peu calme, même si les choses vont doucement commencer à se relancer pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand ...**

 **A mercredi prochain ;)**


	50. Chapitre 50

**Hello !**

 **Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre vous ai plus :D**

 **Et je pense que les prochains chapitres vont beaucoup vous plaire également, surtout le 54/55 ;)**

 **Ha, et ce chapitre est un peu plus "chaud", entre nos différents couples, parce que l'été revient ;)**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 50 : Love, Laught, Life**

Pour la énième fois, Eléanore répéta :

« - Pansy, je t'assure que ça ne vient pas de St Mangouste, personne n'irait vendre de la drogue magique dans les rues de Londres !

\- Mais vous êtes le seul hôpital magique à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Pourquoi les dealers feraient venir leurs cochonneries d'ailleurs, alors que c'est risqué et qu'ils ont un hôpital juste sous la main ? Bon, de toute façon, on m'a demandé de parler avec toutes les personnes qui ont directement accès à tous les anti-douleurs et les anesthésiants …

Protesta la brunette, qui malgré son déplaisir à travailler sur cette affaire, y mettait toute sa bonne volonté. L'infirmière soupira et la conduisit dans les vestiaires :

\- De toute façon, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui y ont accès. Il y a moi, et l'autre infirmière en chef, les anesthésistes et les chirurgiens, mais c'est rare que ce soit eux qui s'en occupent …

\- Très bien, alors je veux leur parler à tous !

Alors qu'elle mettait sa blouse et relevait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, la blondinette soupira :

\- Très bien, mais tout le monde n'est pas là. Tu sais bien, on fonctionne par garde, certains sont de repos, mais je vais te donner les dossiers …

Elle la conduisit jusqu'au bureau du chef de service – sa patronne directe qui était au courant et qui avait déjà donné son feu vert – et elle sortit les dossiers de toutes les personnes concernées, le sien y comprit. Après cela, elle la conduisit à toutes les personnes présentes, tout en expliquant :

\- Il y a Suzanne, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, elle était ma demoiselle d'honneur, qui est en congé pour la semaine. Il y a aussi deux anesthésistes, les Docteurs Frank et Stingwell qui sont de repos, et les chirurgiens Bandraw, Carolls et Cohen qui ont fini leur garde il y a une heure. Sinon, tout le monde est là, mais je te l'ai dit, tu ne trouveras rien !

Pansy lui tira la langue et repartit avec les dossiers :

\- On verra si mon flaire d'enquêteuse est meilleur que le tien ! Et ne quitte pas la ville, j'aurai peut-être besoin de t'interroger ! »

Plaisanta-t-elle, alors que sa potentielle-belle-sœur levait les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. L'étudiante prenait vraiment très –trop- à cœur son travail, mais Eléanore ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle se souvenait de son premier patient et de sa première opération, et elle savait à quel point c'était excitant. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une forte nausée, et elle se dirigea vers les toilettes. Sa grossesse était plus difficile que la précédente, elle le sentait alors que ça ne faisait que quelques semaines. Lorsqu'elle sortit des toilettes, elle repensa quand même à cette drôle d'affaire sur laquelle était Pansy : c'est vrai que c'était logique de chercher du côté de l'hôpital. Mais elle ne voyait vraiment personne qui pourrait être un dealer de drogue, ou du moins, un fournisseur. Les gens qui travaillaient ici s'étaient engagés à aider, soigner et prendre soin des gens, pas à faire le contraire en les détruisant. C'est en songeant à ça qu'elle se rendit dans la chambre de son premier patient de la journée.

.

Molly posa un plat de petit biscuit sur la table du salon et s'installa dans son fauteuil :

« - Fais attention ma chérie, ils sont encore chauds …

\- Merci maman.

La cadette Weasley fit attention en prenant son biscuit et sourit à sa mère :

\- J'adore ces gâteaux …

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venue me voir, je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vue ces derniers temps …

Se plaignit la vieille femme. Ginny sourit à sa mère : son père était au travail pour ses derniers jours avant la retraite, et elle était persuadée que sa mère se sentirait beaucoup moins seule. Elle grignota son biscuit avant de répondre :

\- Je suis contente d'être rentrée tu sais, vous m'avez tous beaucoup manqué …

D'un coup de baguette, sa mère fit venir à elles une carafe de jus de fruit qu'elle avait préparé le matin même, et elle les servit :

\- J'étais inquiète pour toi, ma petite fille …

\- Je t'assure que je vais beaucoup mieux maman, vraiment. Ça a été une mauvaise période, mais c'est passé, et je suis heureuse et en pleine forme.

\- Tant mieux alors …

Molly but son verre alors que Ginny picorait d'autres biscuits, et la mère de famille demanda :

\- Alors, ça avance votre projet d'achat ?

La jeune femme sourit :

\- Drago cherche, il attend d'en trouver deux ou trois avant de m'emmener visiter. Enfin, je pense qu'on ne visitera rien avant l'année prochaine, tu connais Drago, c'est son métier, il voudra absolument trouver la maison parfaite !

La vieille femme sourit et rit :

\- En effet, ton mari est aussi têtu que toi ! Le plus simple serait qu'il fasse une nouvelle fois construire directement votre projet, non ?

\- C'est ce que je lui ai proposé, mais il n'a pas envie. Je crois qu'il veut qu'on puisse y aller directement, tu as vu le temps qu'a pris la construction du Square Grimmauld ?

Molly hésita, ne voulant pas froisser ou blesser sa fille, mais finit par demander :

\- Et pour vos autres projets ?

Ginny releva les yeux des biscuits, et fixa sa mère avant de se mordiller la lèvre :

\- Ça va maman. On prend notre temps. Mais on espère vraiment être parents bientôt. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tout ira bien.

Sa mère se leva et lui prit la main pour la serrer dans la sienne :

\- Alors je suis contente pour toi. J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous réaliserez tous vos projets et que je serai encore grand-mère … »

Ginny se releva à son tour et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère. Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur elle-aussi.

.

Sentant les doigts de son amant remonter le long de sa cuisse avant de lentement se glisser à l'intérieur de son jean, Pansy soupira de bien-être. Mais la brunette décida d'être raisonnable :

« - Charlie … il faut … vraim - vraiment que je fin - finisse de lire ces … do - dossiers ...

Le rouquin stoppa tout mouvement et la fixa en fronçant les sourcils. Il regarda la pile de dossiers sur la table basse de son salon, et demanda :

\- Quand t'aura fini, tu seras toute à moi ?

La jeune femme sourit et retira la main qui la perturbait tant dans son travail :

\- Promis, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, et après, tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu veux …

Elle se retint de rire face à l'expression coquine de son homme et l'embrassa tendrement. Cependant, un peu contrarié de repousser de quelques minutes leur câlin, l'ancien dresseur de dragon la provoqua :

\- Ok, je monte. Je vais même peut-être préparer un jeu … mais si tu mets trop de temps à monter, je vais être obligé de jouer seul …

Il la laissa tremblante d'impatience sur le canapé, et fila à l'étage. Pansy n'avait absolument pas envie de finir de lire les dossiers des employés de l'hôpital qu'Ellie lui avait donnés, et elle n'était même pas sûre d'être encore capable de lire. Charlie était très certainement l'homme le plus torride avec lequel elle était sortie – et pourtant, entre Tane et Jack, elle avait eu du torride – et elle expliquait ça par la sorte d'alchimie qu'il y avait entre eux. Sa peau la picotait à chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait, et dès leur première rencontre, il y avait eu cette électricité entre eux. C'était essentiellement physique, mais pas que, et elle ne commençait à s'en apercevoir que maintenant, après plusieurs mois à vivre sous son toit. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été que physique entre eux, il avait été là dans les pires moments de sa vie. Il prenait soin d'elle, la rassurant quand elle en avait besoin, et même si ça avait demandé du temps, elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Elle soupira et après avoir lu trois des cinq dossiers lui restant, elle abandonna et monta à l'étage pour le rejoindre. Il avait disposé des pétales de fleurs sur le sol, la guidant jusqu'à sa chambre à lui. Elle décida d'entrer dans son jeu et retira son haut avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Charlie était là, l'attendant patiemment dans le lit, presque nu. Frissonnant d'impatience, la jeune femme retira son jean, et elle s'humidifia les lèvres face à la vue de son amant. Elle avait eu du mal au début, avec les jeux de Charlie. Mais elle avait fini par s'y habituer, et même y prendre beaucoup goût, s'émerveillant à chaque fois de ses inventions. Charlie était bien bâti malgré sa petite taille – seul Percy était plus petit que lui – et Pansy adorait sentir ses grandes mains viriles sur son corps. Elle n'avait jamais été fan de fantaisie, mais avec lui, elle adorait découvrir de nouvelles choses. Le rouquin se releva et vint l'embrasser, avant de demander :

\- Tu as fini ?

Pansy haleta, brûlante avec seulement un baiser, et soupira :

\- Non, tu sais bien que j'étais trop impatiente …

Et comme pour confirmer, elle l'attira vers le lit, gourmande de ses lèvres et son corps. Son amant en profita pour retirer son soutien-gorge, et il répondit à ses baisers en parcourant son corps du bout des doigts. Il adorait chaque frisson qu'elle éprouvait, et il s'aperçut que la situation n'allait pas. Il la plaça au-dessus de lui et alors qu'elle se détachait de ses lèvres pour lui demandait avec quoi ou à quoi ils joueraient, il la coupa :

\- Je veux qu'on officialise ! J'ai envie que ma famille sache que tu dors dans mon lit toutes les nuits, et que tu ne déménageras plus de chez moi …

Touchée, la jeune femme soupira et chuchota :

\- Que je sache, je ne fais pas que dormir dans ton lit … »

Entrant dans son jeu, il la fit basculer sous lui et le jeu commença. Merlin, pourvu qu'il ne se finisse jamais, pensa le jeune homme pour la première fois en couple.

.

Lorsque Drago rentra après une dure journée dans son entreprise d'architecture, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était de passer une soirée au calme avec sa femme, autour d'un bon plat et d'une bonne bouteille. D'ailleurs, ne la voyant ni dans la cuisine ni dans le salon, Drago s'inquiéta et appela :

« - Gin', je suis rentré ! Comment c'était chez ta mère cet après-midi ?

Il entendit la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir et fut surpris de trouver sa femme dans un long peignoir noir transparent. En dessous, il devina sans difficulté un ensemble de lingerie très sexy. Elle lui sourit et détacha la ceinture de son peignoir, dévoilant son bustier en dentelle bleue transparente :

\- C'était agréable d'être avec maman … mais je suis allée faire un peu de shopping après, et j'ai trouvé cet ensemble dans une boutique de lingerie …

Elle se mordilla la lèvre de façon très tentante, et le jeune homme s'approcha pour la prendre par la taille :

\- Tu es magnifique …

Elle lui adressa un sourire resplendissant, mais fit quand même une moue en demandant :

\- Alors pourquoi je suis toujours habillée ?

Il rit et l'embrassa tout en la débarrassant du peignoir encombrant. Il passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure folle, alors que son autre main parcourait la dentelle du vêtement. Il mordilla son cou et souffla :

\- On a quelque chose de spécial à fêter ?

\- Autre que le fait que je t'aime ? Non.

Il sourit et elle se laissa soulever avec douceur.

.

Alors que la dentelle reposait au pied du lit, Drago déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de sa moitié :

\- Tu n'as pas faim ?

Elle se redressa et caressa sa joue, d'humeur taquine :

\- De quelle sorte de faim tu parles ?

Il sourit et ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, son ventre émit un gargouillement équivoque, et elle en rit :

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai peut-être un peu faim …

Ils quittèrent le lit conjugal et commandèrent à manger. La jeune femme enfila une nuisette et ils s'installèrent sur leur canapé avec leur pizza. Drago leva les yeux au ciel lorsque sa femme reproduit le même schéma que d'habitude, tachant leur canapé cette fois, puisqu'elle ne portait pas sa chemise :

\- Je suppose qu'on aurait dû prendre un canapé noir plutôt que crème ?

\- Mange ou je te pique ta part !

Le taquina-t-elle, et il s'exécuta en riant. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Drago lui proposa face à sa bonne humeur :

\- On pourrait aller au resto, demain soir ?

\- Plutôt la semaine prochaine, on va manger au Terrier après-demain. Ho, et on pourrait aussi aller voler, ça fait tellement longtemps !

Il l'embrassa tendrement, heureux de son enthousiasme, et caressa son visage :

\- Tout ce que tu veux amour … »

Ils étaient heureux, tout simplement. La vie avait repris son cours et tout allait bien, ils ne pouvaient rien demander de mieux.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Je vous laisse deviner que la prochaine enquête sera centrée sur Pansy et Ellie, avec cette histoire de drogue ... ;)**

 **A quoi vous attendez-vous pour chacun dans la suite ? :D**

 **A samedi ;D**


	51. Chapitre 51

**Hello !**

 **J'avais oublié de vous dire que demain, je passe le plus gros de tous mes concours, celui que je dois absolument pas râter, et que comme c'est tout la journée, je ne pourrai pas poster le prochain chapitre ... Donc je le fais aujourd'hui ! :D**

 **On se retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre avec une petite vue sur chacun ...**

 **Et aussi une scène que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire à la fin, avec Pansy en mode "infiltrée" ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 51 : Everybody is mundane**

Comme souvent ces derniers temps, le cri qui réveilla la maison ne fut pas celui auquel on s'attendait :

« - Merlin, achevez-moi !

\- Ellie, t'as besoin d'aide ?

Ron rejoignit sa femme dans la salle de bain, et s'inquiéta de la voir en larmes :

\- Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle se précipita dans ses bras et enfouit son nez dans son cou. Brusquement, elle se recula et grimaça avant de recommencer à pleurer de plus belle :

\- Même ton odeur me donne la nausée !

\- Ellie, ça va passer, c'est rien …

\- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Cette grossesse est un supplice ! J'ai déjà pris huit kilos alors que ça ne fait même pas quatre mois, j'ai des nausées, des vergetures alors que les crèmes avaient marché avec Elena, et je n'arrête pas de pleurer !

Ron aurait voulu rire face à l'air si désespéré de sa femme mais il se contenta de passer son bras sur ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui :

\- Hé, ça va aller ! On va avoir un bébé ! Tu verras, ça va passer, et ça ira mieux …

\- Tu me le promets ?

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et hocha la tête :

\- Tu verras, ça va aller, tu auras une super péricudale, ok ?

La jeune femme blonde commença à rire, et même si Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il était content d'avoir fait rire sa femme. Lorsque celle-ci se calma, alors qu'ils allaient réveiller Elena, elle lui demanda :

\- Est-ce que mes parents pourraient venir après les fêtes ? J'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec eux …

Même si tous ses sens lui criaient de ne pas accepter, Ron fut contraint d'accepter :

\- Bien sûr, c'est bien, si tes parents viennent …

Elle déposa un dernier baisé sur sa joue et fila se doucher pendant qu'il s'occupait d'Elena. La petite fille de presque deux ans montra la salle de bain :

\- Maman ain …

\- Oui, maman prend sa douche, et après, c'est papa qui va aller prendre sa douche …

\- Mamie ato ?

Ron sourit, complètement attendri par sa fille qui essayait d'être bavarde. Il finit de lui enfiler sa robe :

\- Oui, on va chez Mamie-Gâteau, avec tes cousins et tes cousines. Et tu sais quoi ? Et bien bientôt, il y aura un nouveau bébé à la maison …

\- Jouer ?

\- Oui, ça sera ton petit-frère ou ta petite-sœur, et quand le bébé sera plus grand, tu pourras jouer avec lui … »

Finalement, la petite Elena se désintéressa du futur jouet et réclama à manger, ce qui fit sourire le papa.

.

Lorsque la lumière du jour le réveilla, Charlie ne se demanda même pas pourquoi il n'avait pas fermé les stores. Il sentait la chaleur du corps de Pansy contre lui – elle était nue assurément – alors il savait très bien pourquoi il n'avait pas fermé ces foutus stores. Par contre, il se demanda pourquoi il y avait autant de lumière, puisqu'ils étaient censés se lever vers neuf heures pour être au Terrier vers onze heures – ils prévoyaient un temps pour se laisser distraire par d'autres activités … Il se redressa et lâcha un juron lorsqu'il aperçut l'heure : 11H47. Cependant, au lieu de sauter du lit, il admira quelques secondes sa petite amie : elle dormait profondément, un foulard toujours enroulé autour d'un de ses bras et une légère trace de morsure sur sa hanche. Revoir tout ça lui rappelait les gémissements et cris de plaisir de la veille. Merlin, il avait toujours pensé être un homme à femme, pas du genre à se caser, mais cette fille en valait la peine. Il se pencha et souffla doucement derrière son oreille avant de chuchoter :

« - Pansy … Ouvre tes jolis yeux …

La jeune femme remua à peine, alors Charlie déposa un chemin de baisers de son menton à son nombril. Elle finit par bailler et se redresser en souriant :

\- Bonjour bel homme …

Elle l'embrassa tendrement en passant ses doigts dans ses longues mèches rousses, puis s'étira dans le lit. Le Weasley ne lui dit pas l'heure qu'il était, ne voulant pas briser ce petit moment doux au réveil, mais il lui montra le réveil d'un signe de tête :

\- Bébé, je crois qu'on est en retard pour notre officialisation …

L'ancienne serpentarde lâcha une série de jurons qui auraient pu faire rougir n'importe qui de mal élevé et elle se précipita dans la salle de bain. C'était sûr, leur arrivée ferait du bruit, surtout après leur annonce. Ils se dépêchèrent de se préparer, et ils finirent par partir aux alentours de midi et demi. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Terrier, tout le monde était déjà là et ils avaient même commencé l'apéritif. Ils saluèrent rapidement tout le monde, sans manquer le regard amusé du couple Malfoy, et s'installèrent. Tout le monde parlait de tout et de rien, de la grossesse d'Ellie, de la réouverture de l'agence, de la première affaire de Pansy, et c'était vraiment dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Finalement, c'est au dessert que Charlie se leva :

\- Heu, bon, c'est pas mon genre de faire ça, mais je voulais juste vous dire que … ben, avec Pansy, on …

\- Vous couchez ensemble ? On sait.

Répondit Bill, tout naturellement alors que Charlie cherchait ses mots. Apparemment, tout le monde était au courant plus au moins officieusement, et seuls Molly et Arthur furent surpris, mais ravis – ils adoraient Pansy. Après ça, les enfants allèrent jouer dehors pendant que les adultes discutaient entre eux. D'un côté, les madames Weasley discutaient avec Eléanore de sa grossesse catastrophique – Ellie avait trouvé une nouvelle activité : se plaindre – alors que de les hommes discutaient boulot et immobilier. Mais alors que la future maman allait faire un tour aux toilettes, Angelina sauta sur l'occasion pour demander des détails croustillants à la première copine officielle du dernier Weasley célibataire :

\- Alors, comment vous en êtes venus à vous mettre ensemble ? A Poudlard, Charlie avait la réputation d'avoir de nombreuses conquêtes …

\- Je sais pas, ça s'est juste fait, naturellement …

\- En même temps, vous vivez sous le même toit, ça a facilité les choses …

Souligna Ginny, amusée par la situation. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour son amie et son frère, et Fleur alla peut-être un peu vite en besogne :

\- Alors, vous allez vous marier et avoir des enfants ? »

Pansy faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille, et bégaya que ce n'était pas vraiment dans leurs projets pour l'instant – elle se souvenait très bien de la nuit dernière, et le mariage et les enfants n'étaient pas forcément la suite logique – et heureusement, Ellie la sauva en revenant et reprenant sa place.

.

Alors qu'il relisait le rapport de Miss Fendge Junior, Drago ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de désolation. Depuis son retour, il avait décidé de former de manière très intense Miss Fendge Junior – toujours secondée par Miss Fendge – afin qu'elle prenne sa suite dans l'entreprise. Non pas que les affaires marchaient mal, bien au contraire, mais Drago en avait assez, il voulait tourner la page. Il avait pour projet de former Miss Fendge – quoiqu'il commençât à désespérer d'y arriver un jour – et se retirer de l'entreprise pour se consacrer à l'agence et à sa femme. Son boulot d'architecture magique et de chef d'entreprise ne lui plaisait plus tant que ça, il avait conscience que ses priorités avaient changées. Et un peu inconsciemment, il s'apercevait de plus en plus qu'il mettait ses affaires en ordre plus qu'il ne dirigeait l'entreprise. Pourtant, il n'avait pas non plus envie de la céder. Il l'avait bâtie seul cette entreprise, il avait su la faire prospérer et elle était même implantée en France – et bientôt en Roumanie il espérait – ce qui représentait un gros héritage qu'il voulait transmettre à ses enfants. Il soupira de nouveau et reposa le dossier. Il ne savait plus quoi faire à propos de Miss Fendge Junior. Elle était vraiment son seul espoir, tout en étant d'une incapacité frôlant celle de Crabbe et Goyle. Il songea que Miss Fendge avait peut-être raison : au lieu d'essayer de lui faire apprendre le métier sur le tas, il devrait peut-être lui payer des formations voire des études, ce qui l'embêtait réellement parce qu'il avait peur que ça prenne plus de temps que prévu. Mais quand il voyait le genre de rapport d'activité qu'elle lui pondait, il reconsidérait très sérieusement cette idée. Fatigué, il décida de quitter son bureau pour s'adonner à sa seconde activité : il rejoignit le département des acquisitions et commença à prospecter les derniers biens acquis. Les manoirs de campagne n'étaient pas vraiment la spécialité de son entreprise, mais il vérifiait toujours au cas où son entreprise acquerrait une perle qui pourrait convenir. Malheureusement, ce n'était toujours pas le cas. Miss Fendge lui conseilla d'acheter des fleurs pour Ginny et lui souhaita une bonne soirée lorsqu'il quitta le siège de son entreprise en milieu d'après-midi. Comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs jours, il passa l'après-midi dans Londres à écumer les différentes agences immobilières sorcières et moldus à la recherche du manoir. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il était obsédé par l'idée d'acquérir un manoir. En fait, il savait pourquoi : Ginny allait mieux depuis qu'ils s'étaient isolés dans le manoir en France, et elle serait heureuse s'ils en possédaient un pour être tranquille hors de Londres. L'idée de faire plaisir à Ginny lui suffisait très amplement à être motivé pour leur trouver leur petit nid douillet. Il ne trouva rien, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu, et il passa acheter des fleurs et des macarons pour sa femme avant de rentrer.

.

Oliver recompta les pièces, avant de les tendre à son apprentie tout en lui répétant :

« - Tu as bien compris, il faut que tu aies l'air vraiment en manque … Ne demande surtout pas le prix, sinon ça sera louche, et ne pose pas de question. Pour l'instant, tu dois juste t'infiltrer, donc tu achètes ce que tu peux – n'en n'achète pas trop non plus – et tu repars sans poser de questions, d'accord ?

\- Mais …

\- Sans poser de question, on est d'accord ?

Insista le détective comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Pansy fit une moue boudeuse et finit par accepter :

\- Ok, mais ça va pas faire avancer mon enquête tout ça …

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, donnant encore plus l'impression qu'elle vivait dans la rue, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'allée des Embrumes. Dans une ruelle sombre, ils se stoppèrent, et Oliver lui chuchota :

\- Je ne peux pas aller plus loin, ils connaissent ma tête sinon … Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, continue sur deux rues et tourne à droite. Si tu as le moindre souci, lance un sort d'alarme et je débarque …

\- Ok, je crois que je devrais y arriver …

Elle mit sa capuche et se faufila dans les ruelles. Elle n'était pas à l'aise dans cet accoutrement, mais ça tombait bien, ça rajoutait du réalisme à son personnage. Elle jetait de fréquent regard derrière elle, et elle finit par arriver à l'endroit qu'Oliver avait indiqué. Tout de suite, elle repéra la personne qu'elle devait voir : c'était un sorcier jeune, avec des cheveux noirs plaqués sur le crâne, appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur et qui ne cessait de jeter des regards suspects autour de lui. Pansy s'approcha, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire, mais il l'interpella directement :

\- Si tu viens pour ta dose, va falloir attendre, j'ai pas encore été livré …

« Mon costume doit vraiment être réaliste » songea-t-elle, avant de mentalement paniquer « Merde, qu'est-ce que je suis censée répondre à ça ? Vite, réfléchie, que dirais une droguée en manque ? Réfléchie, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si un vendeur t'annonçait qu'il n'avait pas encore reçu ta pointure de chaussure ? ». Instinctivement, elle répondit agressivement :

\- Et combien de temps ça va prendre ? J'peux pas attendre moi …

\- Ho, on se calme ma belle, ça devrait plus trop tarder …

Elle lui lança un regard noir et s'appuya à ses côtés. « Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais en attendant ? Oliver a dit 'pas de questions', donc il faut que je trouve un autre moyen de le faire parler … Je sais ! Il me trouve jolie, même si je ne suis pas terrible avec ces fringues moisis, alors tentons le coup ! », Pensa-t-elle, avant de lui sourire pour jouer le jeu :

\- Tu es sûr que t'as rien pour moi ? Tu connais peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider ? J'ai de quoi payer …

En même temps, elle ouvrit un peu sa robe de sorcière, laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge trop grand – non, elle n'essayait pas de tricher, elle était juste dans son rôle – et elle se pencha, accrochant le regard du dealer. Il se tourna vers elle en souriant, et allait répondre quand il se reprit :

\- C'est tentant, mais malheureusement, mon fournisseur vient d'arriver … Une prochaine fois peut-être, ma belle !

« Ouf, je l'ai échappé belle, parce que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait s'il avait accepté ma proposition … Bon, il est où le fournisseur ? Attend, c'est quand même pas ce type habillé tout en noir ? Si ? Il me fait grave flipper … ». En effet, un homme tout encapuchonné s'était avancé vers eux. Le dealer sortit une bourse billet et lui tendit. L'homme inconnu sembla vite recompter les pièces à l'intérieur de la bourse, avant de sortir sa marchandise, tout en demandant :

\- C'est qui elle, je la connais pas …

\- Une cliente, t'inquiètes !

L'homme se pencha pour la scruter, et Pansy l'observa également. Mal à l'aise, elle détourna vite le regard tout en mémorisant les traits de l'homme, et elle se tourna vers le dealer :

\- Bon, ça vient, j'en ai besoin ! »

Le fournisseur repartit en vitesse, et le dealer offrit sa dosa à Pansy sans la faire payer. Mais elle ne s'en soucia pas, parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de penser « Merlin, je connais ce type ! C'est un collègue d'Ellie ! J'ai déjà lu son dossier, je suis persuadée de l'avoir déjà vu ! Et il a vu mon visage ! Merlin, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ! ». Elle retrouva Oliver là où elle l'avait laissé, et sans rien lui expliquer, elle rentra en vitesse chez elle.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :D**

 **Il vous a plus ?**

 **Concernant le dernier paragraphe, vous avez sûrement remarqué que j'y ai inclus les pensées de Pansy ... C'est parce qu'au moment de l'écriture, j'ai pris une décision capitale concernant l'avenir de Pansy - et par extension Charlie ^^ - et donc je trouvais que ça changeait un peu d'avoir ses pensées, ça rajoute un peu de peps, non ? ;)**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos spéculations sur les prochains chapitres :D**

 **A mercredi prochain !**


	52. Chapitre 52

**Hello !**

 **Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre vous ai plus, et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira aussi ;)**

 **Je vois que vous commencez à me connaître parce que dans l'ensemble, vous avez une assez bonne intuition, même si je vous réserve des surprises pour la suite :D**

 **Ha, et mes concours se sont bien passés, je suis super contente, j'attends les résultats maintenant ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 52 : Girl Power**

Lorsque sa petite-copine déboula dans sa maison sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Charlie sursauta et fit tomber une bougie sur le tapis. Heureusement qu'il avait sa baguette à la main, il put stopper le début de feu immédiatement. Pansy ne le vit même pas, filant directement sur la pile de dossiers qu'elle parcourut à une vitesse folle. Soudain, elle se releva et s'écria :

« - C'est lui ! C'est lui que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, je le savais ! J'ai résolu mon affaire !

Elle se tourna vers son petit-ami et grimaça. « Zut, j'ai comme l'impression que j'ai fait rater sa surprise … Ho, des roses partout par terre ! Mince, va falloir que je me rattrape sur ce coup, il a fait l'effort d'être romantique … Mais en même temps, j'ai résolu mon affaire ! » Se dit-elle, alors que Charlie ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa, avant de lancer :

\- Je vais prendre une douche et brûler ces vêtements dégoûtants, et je descends voir ta surprise comme si j'avais rien vu !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle monta à l'étage pour se changer. Charlie soupira mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa copine était super, et il adorait qu'elle le surprenne chaque jour un peu plus. Elle était pétillante, et il se demandait comment elle faisait pour être aussi rayonnante après toutes les mauvaises choses qu'elle avait vécues. Comme promis, elle redescendit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, dans une jolie robe, et s'exclama surprise :

\- Ho, un dîner aux chandelles surprise ! Il ne fallait pas !

Le jeune homme sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de l'inviter à s'installer. Il lui servit du vin, et il s'installa avec elle à table :

\- Alors, comme ça, tu as déjà résolu ton affaire ?

\- Oui !

Répondit-elle toute fière. Elle lui expliqua comment c'était passée son « infiltration » de quelques minutes – elle omit le passage où elle avait fait du charme au dealer – et comment par le plus grand des hasards, elle avait découvert qui était le fournisseur :

\- Par contre, c'est Ellie qui va pas être contente … Elle était persuadée que personne n'était impliqué à l'hôpital, elle va être déçue quand elle va apprendre qu'elle travaille avec un fournisseur de drogue …

Après cette discussion, ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Charlie demande :

\- Je sais que les vacances ne sont pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour mais … on m'a proposé de retourner en Roumanie l'été prochain … Ce serait pour former sur le terrain quelques nouveaux dresseurs … Et je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas … par le plus des hasards … si t'avais pas envie de … de m'accompagner ?

\- Est-ce que c'est une façon très maladroite de me faire comprendre que tu aimerais m'emmener dans ta garçonnière en Roumanie ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je serais forcée de dire oui … »

Charlie sourit comme lorsqu'il avait vu un dragon pour la première fois. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des relations sociales, mais tout était tellement simple avec Pansy. Ils décidèrent de laisser tomber leur repas, et de passer directement au dessert dans la chambre. Même si leur couple était encore très récent, ils avaient tout pour être comblés.

.

Debout devant le miroir, Eléanore semblait se regarder dans tous les sens. Elle soupira et sortit de la chambre pour enfiler un pull – il faisait déjà froid en ce début de Novembre – avant d'aller retrouver son mari dans la cuisine. Ron était en train d'essayer de donner sa purée à Elena, tout en surveillant le rizotto du coin de l'œil. La jeune femme blonde s'installa à table, et tout en le regardant faire, demanda :

« - Tu trouves que mon ventre commence à se voir ?

Se sachant sur un terrain très glissant – compte tenu des sautes d'humeur de sa femme à cause des hormones – il jeta un discret clin d'œil au ventre de sa femme avant d'affirmer :

\- Bien sûr que non, personne ne pourrait deviner que tu es enceinte de quatre mois !

Elle sourit et se leva pour l'embrasser, esquivant un projectile de purée de leur fille, et le remercia :

\- Merci d'être un mari aussi génial …

Ron lui caressa la joue, heureux qu'elle soit de bonne humeur, mais ça ne dura pas :

\- Je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi … si je devais me retrouver seule avec Elena et le bébé … et si tu ne revenais pas à … à … à la … mai … mais … maison …

Et elle recommença à pleurer, comme c'était déjà fréquent depuis quelques semaines. Le rouquin reposa la purée de sa fille, et alla consoler sa femme en la prenant dans ses bras :

\- Hey, Ellie, calme-toi … Tu sais bien que je suis là, et il ne m'arrivera rien !

\- Je … je sais … mais …

Elle tenta d'essuyer ses larmes tout en se blottissant contre le torse du Weasley :

\- C'est ces fichus hormones ! J'en ai marre de pleurer, et de déprimer, et d'être de mauvaise humeur … Je veux accoucher maintenant …

Cette fois, le rouquin dû vraiment se retenir de rire, et il puisa dans des forces qui lui étaient inconnues pour se forcer à garder un ton compatissant :

\- Chérie, tu sais bien que ça va passer …

\- Oui, mais j'en peux plus ! Je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant …. je veux arrêter de pleurer tout le temps …

\- Bébé, tu disais pareil pour les nausées, et regarde, tu n'en n'as plus depuis presque deux semaines ! Allez, ça va passer … Et si Ginny et Pansy t'organisaient une journée détente au spa ?

Malheureusement pour lui, au mot « spa », l'infirmière pleura de plus belle :

\- Je peux pas aller au spa … C'est pas bon pour le bébé …

Face à l'état déplorable de sa femme, Ron choisit la solution de la facilité : il attrapa sa fille et décida de se replier en lui proposant :

\- Gin' et Pansy vont trouver quelque chose, t'inquiète pas, je leur envoie un hibou tout de suite, ne bouge pas !

Et en vitesse, il monta dans la chambre de sa fille. Elena le regardait fixement, et elle demanda :

\- Maman triste ?

\- Non ma chérie, ta maman n'est pas triste. Elle est fatiguée … Comme toi quand tu n'as pas fait ta sieste … »

Il déposa sa fille dans son par son parc et décida d'écrire un hibou à sa sœur et probable future-belle-sœur. Depuis le début de sa grossesse, Eléanore était insupportable. Bon, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir parce que sa grossesse était beaucoup plus difficile que la première : elle n'avait pas arrêté de vomir les premières semaines, maintenant, elle avait des poussés d'hormones destructrices, et il n'était pas pressé de savoir quelle serait la prochaine étape. Il expliqua brièvement la situation aux jeunes femmes et leur demanda d'emmener Ellie se changer les idées – mais pas au spa, il avait retenu la leçon. Finalement, il fut soulagé lorsque Ginny lui répondit qu'elles passeraient voir Eléanore dans l'après-midi et qu'elles la ramèneraient que le dimanche soir. Ron travaillait ce week-end, mais il était soulagé de savoir que sa femme ne serait pas à la maison pendant trois jours. Il avait besoin de prendre des forces pour la suite de cette formidable aventure qu'est la grossesse.

.

Encore une fois, Ginny lança un regard à Pansy et la prévint :

« - Surtout, tu ne parles pas de ta découverte à propos de son collègue … Ron m'a dit qu'elle était sur les nerfs, alors tu ne dis rien qui puisse la contrarier, compris ?

La brunette avait du mal à se contenir tellement elle était surexcitée d'avoir résolue aussi vite et facilement sa première affaire, mais elle fit une moue offusquée :

\- Quand même, tu me connais ! On est là pour détendre Ellie, bien sûr que je n'allais pas parler boulot ! En plus, elle est d'une humeur massacrante, je tiens à rester en vie !

La rouquine rit parce que l'ancienne serpentarde avait raison. Elles sonnèrent, et c'est une Eléanore surprise qui leur ouvrit :

\- Ginny ? Pansy ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Ron ?

\- Non, ton rouquin va très bien, on est là pour toi !

Répondit Pansy en se glissant dans la maison. La brunette saisit une veste et la tendit à la blondinette :

\- Allez, enfile ça, on t'emmène te détendre !

\- Mais … Ron vous a vraiment envoyé un hibou ?

\- Evidemment ! Allez, on t'a prévu une super journée !

Insista Ginny en souriant. Eléanore ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle adorait ses belles-sœurs et collègues, et l'idée de passer une journée entre filles lui faisait vraiment plaisir parce qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin. Alors qu'elles venaient de transplaner en plein centre de Londres, la future maman demanda :

\- Alors, quel est le programme ?

\- Tout d'abord, séance de manucure pédicure et masque de boue – et rien n'est dangereux pour bébé ! Ensuite, on a rendez-vous au Costy Saloon, pour le déjeuner …

\- Le Costy Saloon ? C'est pas le salon de thé moldu le plus en vogue du moment ?

S'étonna Eléanore. Ginny sourit et acquiesça, ravie que ça fasse plaisir à sa belle-sœur :

\- Oui, j'ai fait jouer quelques contacts, la gérante de l'endroit est la femme d'un ancien collègue …

\- Merlin, je vous adore les filles !

Elle serra ses deux amies contre elle, mais Pansy protesta :

\- Attend, ce n'est pas fini ! Après, on passe un après-midi dans des boutiques pour bébé, pour que tu fasses ta liste de naissance, et on finit la journée par un cours de relaxation …

\- Un cours de relaxation ? Ho Morgane, je vous adore ! »

Elles se dirigèrent alors vers l'esthéticienne afin de bien commencer la journée. Ensuite, la future maman crut mourir de plaisir en dégustant un plat aussi bon que beau au Costy Saloon. Elle avait vraiment des belles-sœurs en or, et elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ferait sans elle – enfin, si, elle finirait par tuer Ron. Ce qu'elle aimait la grande famille de son mari.

.

Lorsqu'il sortit du travail, Ron fut heureux de savoir qu'il allait passer une soirée sans les pleurs de sa femme – il l'aimait plus que tout, mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment la gérer. Mieux, il se réjouit à l'idée de passer la soirée avec ses frères et son beau-frère, pendant que sa femme se détendait quelque part. C'était la première fois de Charlie, mais c'était lui qui recevait tout le monde dans sa maison. Le futur auror rentra se changer, puis il transplana chez son frère. Georges était déjà là, ainsi que Bill, et Ron les salua. Drago, Neville et même Harry ne mirent pas longtemps à les rejoindre, alors qu'Oliver et Percy s'étaient désistés. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon avec des bières et des chips, et Harry félicita le futur papa :

« - Ho fait Ron, félicitations, tu vas bientôt être de nouveau papa !

\- Merci Harry, mais je crois savoir que tu ne vas pas tarder à être de nouveau papa toi aussi !

Le Survivant sourit, parce qu'il attendait en effet un heureux évènement pour mois de Janvier avec sa jeune épouse Ariel. Et Neville, avec sa célèbre indiscrétion, demanda à Drago :

\- Et vous, quand est-ce que vous faîtes un mini Malfoy ?

\- Neville, tu n'au …

Commença Georges, conscient et connaissant les problèmes de sa sœur, mais Drago lui fit signe que ça allait. Il sourit et répondit évasivement :

\- On y travaille, Ginny est beaucoup plus en forme, et on ne perd pas espoir … Et toi Neville, avec Hannah, c'est pour quand ?

Le jeune professeur rougit et bafouilla que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment. Ils changèrent de sujet et taquinèrent le nouveau venu, Charlie, à propos de sa relation avec Pansy. Après, ils divergèrent sur de nombreux sujets divers, le boulot, le Quidditch, les enfants, sans parler de leur épouse. Après un moment, Ron décida de sortir dans le jardin prendre un peu l'air, à cause de l'air enveloppée d'alcool. Quelques minutes après, Drago sortit et lui tint compagnie :

\- Alors, pas trop stressé à l'idée d'être de nouveau papa ?

\- Ho, tu sais, c'est pas d'être papa qui m'effraie …

Il lança un regard plus qu'explicite à son beau-frère, et ce dernier rit :

\- Ellie est si difficile que ça ?

\- J'essaie de ne pas lui en vouloir, ce n'est pas sa faute, mais comparé à la première fois, quand on attendait Elena, j'ai l'impression qu'elle vit un enfer …

\- T'en fais pas, ça n'est que pour quelques mois …

Ron lui mit une claque dans le dos, et il plaisanta :

\- En tout cas, bonne chance, parce que je n'imagine pas comment sera ma sœur quand elle sera enceinte …

\- Moque-toi, mais j'attends que ça, et rien ne pourra m'empêcher d'être l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

\- J'espère pour vous que ça vous arrivera très vite … »

Ils rejoignirent les autres à l'intérieur et participèrent avec joie à la fin de la soirée. C'était agréable d'être en famille, et encore plus d'être uniquement entre hommes sans les femmes et les enfants.

* * *

 **Alors, ce chapitre ? ;D**

 **Je vous le dis ou je vous le dis pas ? Ok, dans le prochain chapitre ... il se passe quelque chose. C'est très très important. Ça va même complètement changer la suite de l'histoire pour tous les personnages sans exception ! Mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, pour garder un peu de suspense ...**

 **Ha, et on approche du chapitre 60, le chapitre que je déteste le plus de tous les chapitres de cette histoire, c'est un chapitre horrible, et je pense que vous allez le détester ... Pour moi, c'est sans hésiter le chapitre le plus triste de tous les chapitres, de M &W mais aussi de MIMA !  
**

 **Bref, je vous dis à samedi en attendant ^^**


	53. Chapitre 53

**Hello !**

 **Je pense que vous attendiez ce chapitre avec impatience pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer, fin du suspense !**

 **Bien sûr, je pense que le titre du chapitre est un petit spoil quand même, mais plus que quelques lignes pour découvrir la-dîtes surprise ! Et surtout, j'espère que vous serez super méga contente de ce chapitre ! :D  
**

 **Petit Message pour MiniLouveMalfoy et tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews régulièrement :**

 **Je tiens à personnellement vous remercier de toujours suivre cette histoire et me laisser des reviews, ça me motive vraiment et ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos reviews :D Ceux qui laissent des reviews "anonyme", je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir leur répondre ou de faire comme avant, à chaque début de chapitre, parce que malheureusement, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment, mais dès que je le pourrai, je vous répondrai ;) En tout cas, mille merci, parce que ça fait déjà 26 semaines, donc plus de 6 mois que vous me suivez et que vous êtes avec moi, alors merci beaucoup 3  
**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 53 : SURPRISE !**

Le week-end de détente pris malheureusement fin, et il vint le dur moment pour Pansy d'avouer à Eléanore qu'un de ses collègues était en fait un fournisseur de drogue. En fait, pour être précis, la brunette décida d'aller directement à l'hôpital, juste avant l'arrivée des aurors, pour pouvoir entièrement savourer sa victoire tout en l'annonçant indirectement à son amie. Elle chercha sa meilleure amie dans les différents couloirs de l'hôpital, et elle finit par la trouver à la sortie d'un bloc opératoire :

« - Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ellie, je suis désolée, mais …

« Merlin, c'est le fournisseur qui sort du bloc là ? Faîtes qu'il ne me regarde pas, qu'il ne me regarde pas, qu'il … merde ! » pensa-t-elle alors que le chirurgien blond sortait du bloc à son tour. Il la dévisagea longuement avant de les bousculer et de partir en courant. N'écoutant que son courage, la brunette partit en courant à sa suite, alors qu'Ellie s'étonnait :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Préviens la sécurité !

La jeune femme le suivit lorsqu'il bifurqua dans un couloir à droite, puis, ils dévalèrent les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Le colosse blond était presque arrivé à la sortie de l'hôpital lorsqu'enfin, les aurors débarquèrent et l'arrêtèrent, le coupant dans son élan pour s'enfuir. Pansy pu enfin s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, tout en pensant « Merlin, faudrait vraiment que je me remette au sport ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas auror, ça me tuerait de faire ça tous les jours ! ». Elle se redressa, et le chirurgien s'écria :

\- Elle m'a piégé, je suis innocent !

Eléanore arriva à ce moment-là, et elle lança un regard perdu à son collègue :

\- Joe ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ellie, c'est lui le fournisseur …

La future maman lança un regard incrédule à son collègue, puis à son amie, et elle lâcha :

\- Non, ça peut pas être ça, Joe, tu es toujours adorable, serviable et très consciencieux, tu ne peux pas être le fournisseur …

\- Ellie, je suis désolée, mais je l'ai vu …

\- Si t'avais pas dragué cet abruti de dealer, t'aurais rien vu et j'aurai pu continuer ! Mon affaire marchait bien !

Protesta le colosse suisse tout en se débattant pour essayer d'échapper à l'emprise des aurors. « Et merde, elle va nous refaire une crise de larmes là … Non, par pitié, pas ça ! » supplia mentalement Pansy, alors que le regard d'Eléanore s'emplissait de larmes et que sa lèvre se mettait à trembler en regardant celui qu'elle considérait comme un ami :

\- Tu … Je pensais que tu faisais bien ton travail … mais en fait, tu as abusé de ma confiance … tu vérifiais pas les stocks hein ? Tu piquais dedans sans que personne ne voit rien … et je me suis aperçue de rien ! Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?

« Elle lui parle comme s'ils étaient amant, je n'imagine pas ce que ça doit être avec Ron …. Je devrais peut-être la consoler, non ? » se demanda la brunette, avant de prendre son amie dans ses bras :

\- Ça va aller Ellie, c'est rien … Allez, on va aller prendre un café, ça va passer … »

Comme promis, alors qu'ils emmenaient le criminel, la future assistante sociale emmena la blonde prendre un thé dans un salon, et elle lui promit même de l'emmener acheter des bodys pour le bébé après le boulot.

.

La fin du mois de novembre fut terriblement tranquille pour tout le monde. Du côté de Pansy, elle avait terminé son premier stage et reprit les cours. Elle n'aurait pas de stage avant la fin de l'année, mais elle continuait de travailler pour M&W Associés, grisée par sa première enquête qui avait été plus qu'une réussite. Enfin, elle semblait un peu négliger ses études, faisant passer son histoire d'amour grandissante avec Charlie avant tout. Ces deux-là étaient spéciaux, mais ils se complétaient à leur façon. Du côté d'Eléanore, elle avait eu du mal à se remettre du choc, et on lui avait accordé quelques congés – officiellement, c'était pour sa santé, officieusement, elle était très difficile à gérer à cause de sa grossesse. Du coup, elle passait son temps à l'agence, avec sa belle-sœur et son beau-frère, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Et aussi à faire du shopping pour se détendre, mais ça, c'était à l'initiative de ses deux meilleures amies. Du côté de Ron, Harry l'aidait beaucoup et il espérait vraiment réussir l'examen à la fin de l'année pour devenir officiellement auror avec son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, étrangement, il travaillait de moins en moins souvent à l'agence depuis qu'Ellie y passait la plupart de son temps – mais nous ne serons pas mauvaises langues. Oliver se remettait péniblement d'un nouvel échec amoureux, et il avait l'ambition d'être le détective de l'année tellement il prenait d'affaires pour s'occuper. En fait, hormis lorsqu'il dormait quelques heures, il était perpétuellement sur le terrain à la poursuite de preuves, ce qui faisait les affaires de l'agence mais désolait ses amis. Quant au couple Malfoy, leur vie était décidément terriblement tranquille ces derniers temps, et ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. Ginny adorait toujours autant son métier d'avocate, et bien qu'elle ne travaille pas sur de grosses affaires, elle appréciait les différents procès qu'elle défendait. Elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec sa famille, elle ne comptait plus les après-midi passés avec ses frères, ses belles-sœurs et ses parents, mais elle se sentait vraiment ressourcée d'être auprès d'eux. Quant à Drago, il désespérait vraiment de faire de quoi que ce soit de Miss Fendge Junior. Il se demandait même s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il reprenne ses études de potions pour trouver une recette miracle pour soit faire rajeunir Miss Fendge pour qu'elle dirige l'entreprise, soit inverser de corps Miss Fendge et Miss Fendge Junior, toujours pour être sûr de confier son entreprise à quelqu'un de compétent. Il avait cependant plié et accepté que Miss Fendge se lance dans un cursus en alternance, comme Pansy, sur deux ans. Il espérait vraiment que ces études permettrait à la femme à peine plus jeune que lui d'apprendre un peu mieux à gérer le boulot, parce qu'actuellement, ce ne serait pas du luxe. Ce qui expliquait qu'il ait également mis entre parenthèses ses recherches de manoir de campagne. Il y pensait toujours, parce qu'il savait que ça rendrait vraiment heureuse Ginny et qu'il voulait plus que tout la rendre heureuse, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se consacrer à la recherche, alors il mettait ça de côté pour un temps. Il espérait pouvoir reprendre ses recherches après les fêtes de fin d'année, quand toute l'effervescence serait retombée. Bref, la vie suivait son cours pour chacun.

.

Aujourd'hui, Pansy était à l'agence et pas en cours, et elle préférait. Depuis l'affaire au début de l'année, elle était devenue une sorte de bête de foire dès qu'elle mettait un pied dehors, et aller en cours et affronter tous les regards et chuchotements était très difficile pour elle. Alors qu'à l'agence, entourée de sa famille, elle se sentait mieux, et surtout, beaucoup plus utile. Elle avait de la chance, parce qu'elles étaient entre filles aujourd'hui, seules Ginny et Ellie étaient là. Posant des cupcakes sur la table de la « salle de repos », la jeune femme demanda :

« - Alors Ellie, quand est-ce qu'on sait si c'est un petit rouquin ou une autre jolie poupée que vous attendez ?

\- Pansy, on ne veut pas savoir le sexe du bébé avant la naissance …

Expliqua la blonde, tout en saisissant deux cupcakes. Elle allait rentrer dans son cinquième mois de grossesse et affichait déjà un petit ventre bien rond, à son plus grand désarroi, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de grignoter. Mécontente, Pansy pesta :

\- Je peux même ne pas savoir le sexe du bébé ? Ho, s'il te plait, je serai muette comme une tombe !

\- Non, cette fois, on veut que tout le monde ai la surprise, désolée Pansy …

Répliqua la future maman, tout en essuyant la crème autour de sa bouche.

Ginny arriva à ce moment-là dans la salle, avec un café et un thé qu'elle leur tendit. « Tiens, Ginny a vraiment l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Attend … je devais pas lui dire quelque chose … Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? … Ha, oui, ça y est, je me souviens ! » pensa Pansy, avant de dire à sa meilleure amie :

\- Au fait Ginny, on a reçu des papiers de la prison de Sacramento, il faut que tu les signes …

\- Des papiers de la prison ?

S'étonna Ellie. « Ellie, tais-toi ! Moi aussi je me pose la question, mais pourquoi tu la dis à voix haute ? La grossesse t'aurait-elle dépourvu de discrétion et de subtilité ? Tiens, Ginny sourit, elle n'a pas l'air de le prendre mal … ». En effet, la rouquine sourit, et après avoir demandé où étaient les papiers, elle expliqua en prenant un cupcake :

\- Oui, j'ai passé une nuit en prison. On y est retourné avec Drago, fin août et début septembre, avant de revenir ici …

\- Mais pourquoi vous êtes allé là-bas ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour passer une nuit en prison ?

\- Ho, tu sais Pans, j'avais promis à Holly Parks d'être son avocate pour la garde des enfants. On y est retourné pour ça. Et je me suis un peu emportée à la fin du procès, même si on a gagné …

La rouquine rougit furieusement, ce qui amusa ses amis, mais sa belle-sœur n'en démordit pas :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour passer la nuit en prison, Madame la Délinquante ?

\- Parks a eu … une remarque déplacée. Je l'ai frappé. Ho, rien de bien méchant, surtout pour un athlète comme lui, mais je l'ai fait devant tout le monde, alors ils m'ont embarqué …

\- Et Drago ?

Interrogea Pansy, qui connaissait très bien son meilleur ami et qui s'étonnait vraiment qu'il n'ait pas plus réagit que ça, connaissant non seulement son caractère mais surtout son comportement quand il s'agissait de sa femme. Ginny haussa les épaules :

\- Il était contrarié que je passe la nuit en prison, mais je crois qu'il était encore plus contrarié de ne pas avoir été plus proche de lui que moi pour le frapper à ma place. Enfin, c'était qu'une nuit en pri ….

La jeune avocate se stoppa net dans sa phrase, pâle, ce qui inquiéta ses amies. Avant même qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passait, la rouquine attrapa sa veste et lança :

\- J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire ! Je pense pas revenir travailler cet après-midi, mais dîtes à Drago de ne pas s'inquiéter !

Et elle sortit presque en courant. « Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? Définitivement, Ginny est bizarre ». La brune se tourna vers la blonde, et demanda :

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- Je sais pas, mais j'espère vraiment que c'est rien de grave … »

.

Lorsque Drago rentra à leur appartement, malgré les rassurements de Pansy et Eléanore, il était très inquiet. D'après leurs dires, Ginny avait été étrange et elle était subitement partie sans revenir de l'après-midi. Ce n'était pas dans le genre de Ginny d'être aussi impulsive, la dernière fois, c'était quand elle s'était faite enlevée par Angela et son associé, alors malgré tout, il était terriblement inquiet. Dans l'appartement, il constata que Ginny n'était ni dans la cuisine ni dans le salon, alors il l'appela. Il fut surpris de l'entendre lui répondre depuis la chambre d'ami, et il la rejoint :

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il se stoppa en entrant dans la pièce. La pièce avait été complètement vidée de tout meuble, et Ginny était assise au centre de la pièce, feuilletant un gros bouquin. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, brillant comme jamais, et Drago s'inquiéta encore plus :

\- Ginny, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La jeune femme s'approcha et lui prit les mains, légèrement tremblante :

\- Ce matin, Pansy m'a dit qu'on avait reçu des papiers à propos de la nuit que j'ai passé en prison et … ça m'a rappelé la dernière chose que m'a dite Luna …

\- Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Luna ?

Ginny baissa la tête, avant de le regarder de nouveau avec un grand sourire :

\- Elle m'avait dit d'arrêter d'être en colère et … que je tomberai enceinte après avoir passé une nuit en prison. Ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit, jusqu'à ce matin et … j'ai fait six tests de grossesse …

\- Tu … tu es enceinte ?

Complétement prise par l'émotion, la jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête affirmativement, les yeux brillants de joie. Sans attendre, le jeune homme saisit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et l'embrassa avant de la serrer fort contre lui :

\- On … on va vraiment avoir un bébé ?

\- Oui, on va être parents … Je suis si heureuse Drago …

La jeune femme commença à pleurer de joie et son mari la garda contre lui, complétement assommé par toute la joie et le bonheur qu'il ressentait. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il passa sa main sur le ventre encore plat de sa compagne, et demanda :

\- Tu penses que ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Si je suis tombée enceinte la nuit que nous avons passé le lendemain de notre retour des Etats-Unis, ça doit faire entre trois et quatre mois … j'ai pris rendez-vous dès la semaine prochaine pour une échographie, je veux être sûr que … tout va bien.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, encore et encore, avant de regarder la pièce :

\- Tu veux faire la nurserie ici ?

Elle hocha la tête et saisit le catalogue qu'elle feuilletait quand il était arrivé :

\- Oui, j'étais si euphorique que j'ai même acheté ce livre de décoration pour chambre de bébé … Je sais que c'est un peu prématuré, mais …

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais Drago comprit. Ils voulaient tellement ce bébé, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer une seule seconde qu'ils ne l'auraient pas. Cependant, ils avaient peur, et Drago le sentait très bien alors que Ginny posait sa main sur la sienne sur son ventre en annonçant :

\- Je n'en n'ai parlé à personne, même pas à Ellie mais … j'aimerai qu'on leur dise le plus vite possible. J'ai envie de partager ça avec ma famille … On pourrait l'annoncer à Ellie, Ron, Charlie, Pansy et Oliver demain soir, en les invitant à diner, et à mes parents ce week-end ?

Le jeune homme blond passa sa main dans la chevelure rousse de sa femme et sourit :

\- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour, on fait comme tu veux, et je te promets que tout se passera bien. »

Il essuya quelques larmes de joies qui restaient sur sa joue, et ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit allongés sur la moquette de l'ancienne chambre d'ami, à imaginer comment ils décoreraient la chambre du bébé qu'ils avaient si longtemps attendu.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Est-ce que vous vous y attendiez ? (hormis toi, MiniLouveMalfoy, qui s'était très bien souvenue des paroles prophétiques de Luna ;) )  
**

 **Je vous rassure pour ceux qui préfèrent l'action, ce n'est pas parce que Ginny est enceinte que l'action va retomber, bien au contraire, il va y avoir beaucoup d'action dans les chapitres à venir, et tous les Weasley seront mobilisés !**

 **D'ailleurs, je vous avais dit que j'avais des projets pour Pansy - et par extension Charlie - est-ce que vous avez une idée ? J'espère bien vous surprendre avec elle ...**

 **Et j'avais oublié de vous demander : ceux qui ont lu Cohabitation Tumultueuse sur Pansy et Charlie, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? :D**

 **Je vous retrouve donc mercredi prochain, pour l'annonce ! :D**


	54. Chapitre 54

**Hello !**

 **Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il y a un bug sur le site, à chaque publication d'un nouveau chapitre, on ne reçoit plus de mail pour nous prévenir :(**

 **Du coup, à part MiniLouveMalfoy qui m'a fait part de son enchantement au dernier chapitre, je n'ai eu aucun retour :(**

 **Sinon, j'avais arrêté d'écrire cette histoire pour me consacrer à d'autres projets, et maintenant, je suis en train de rédiger les 4 derniers chapitres et l'épilogue :D J'ai trop hâte que vous lisiez tout ça ;)**

 **Bref, j'espère que le problème va vite être résolu, et que ce chapitre tout mignon vous plaira :D**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 54 : I love you baby**

Dire que Ginny tremblait d'impatience était peu dire. Drago n'avait jamais vu sa femme aussi heureuse, elle rayonnait littéralement, et lui aussi, il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Dès le matin, ils restèrent un long moment au lit, discutant en riant du futur et de choses et d'autres. Ils n'avaient appris que la veille qu'ils allaient être parents, mais c'était un nouveau monde merveilleux qui s'ouvrait à eux avec délice. Le jeune homme prépara un petit-déjeuner complet, et il annonça à sa femme :

« - Aujourd'hui, je reste avec toi …

\- Drago, tu es adorable, mais ce n'est pas la peine …

Le jeune homme l'embrassa tendrement tout en lui servant un peu plus de jus de citrouille :

\- Non non, j'insiste, j'ai envie de passer la journée avec ma merveilleuse femme …

Elle sourit, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser que non seulement son mari était formidable, mais qu'en plus, ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour, et elle finit par se lever pour aller s'assoir sur lui :

\- D'accord, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé une journée rien que tous les deux …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

La jeune femme rousse piqua un grain de raisin dans la coupe à fruits et se blottit contre le futur papa :

\- Je sais pas, on pourrait aller acheter des livres, tu sais, des trucs d'informations, pour la décoration et pour le prénom … et il faut faire les courses aussi, et on pourrait essayer de cuisiner le repas de ce soir cet après-midi ?

Le jeune homme l'embrassa sur la joue tout en finissant son café et approuva :

\- C'est un bon programme. Va te préparer, j'envoie un hibou au travail, et je préviens tout le monde pour ce soir … »

L'avocate partit donc se préparer pendant que le blond s'occupait de tout. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de vivre un vrai rêve éveillé. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que les choses allaient mal, qu'elle allait mal, et là, c'était comme si tout était fini, ils sortaient enfin de ce calvaire. Grâce à Drago, ils avaient remonté la pente, et ils avaient enfin une seconde chance. Tout le monde accepta leur invitation, sûrement intrigué par le comportement du couple. Le couple décida de passer la matinée dans le Londres moldu, et ils n'arrêtaient pas de sourire et de rire tous les deux mètres. Ils jetèrent leur dévolu sur différents livres, certains sur les différentes étapes de la grossesse et du développement du bébé, d'autres sur le choix des prénoms, et encore d'autres sur la décoration de la chambre de bébé, l'organisation de la grossesse en général – prenant en compte la baby shower, indispensable quand on connaissait Pansy -, les activités pendant la grossesse, l'alimentation … Le coupe voulait absolument être prêt et faire les choses du mieux possible, alors hors de question qu'ils négligent quoi que ce soit. Les yeux de Ginny brillaient quand elle passait devant une boutique pour bébé, et Drago ne rata pas ses sourires impatients d'acheter des bodys ou un berceau. Mais ils savaient qu'il fallait faire chaque chose par étape. Ils attendaient la première échographie dans quelques jours avant de commencer à acheter réellement des choses pour le bébé – sachant qu'entre Molly et les belles-sœurs de Ginny, ils récupéreraient très certainement beaucoup de choses.

.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour déjeuner dans un petit restaurant cosy, et alors que Ginny s'émerveillait – Drago songea que d'habitude, les femmes râlaient à ce moment-là – de tout ce qu'elle ne devait pas faire durant sa grossesse, le jeune homme lui prit la main et annonça :

« - Je vais trouver le manoir de nos rêves. Et si à noël je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé, je le ferai construire …

\- Pour le bébé ?

\- Non, pour notre famille. J'aimerai qu'on ait un endroit où aller avec notre enfant quand ça sera trop agité en ville, où on puisse tous se retrouver et se reposer. C'est très grand chez tes parents, mais la famille commence vraiment à être grande, il n'y aura bientôt plus assez de place pour tout le monde …

Elle se pencha par-dessus la table et embrassa amoureusement son époux. Drago était formidable, et elle était certaine qu'il serait un super père. Elle lâcha son livre et prit les deux mains de son homme :

\- Ce serait vraiment génial, on pourrait passer l'été là-bas, j'adorerai … »

Ils finirent leur repas et repartirent. Ils firent quelques courses et passèrent l'après-midi à essayer de faire quelque chose de comestible pour le dîner du soir.

.

Bien sûr, leurs invités arrivèrent assez tôt – bon, en même temps, ils travaillaient à l'étage d'en dessous – et tout le monde s'installa dans le salon pour prendre l'apéritif. Et bien sûr, les radars de Pansy et d'Eléanore étaient allumés, et elles scrutaient le couple sans arrêt dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose – sans même savoir s'il y avait quelque chose ou pas. Le couple proposa à boire à tout le monde, et Ron taquina sa sœur :

« - Ben alors Ginny, tu ne prends pas un verre de vin ?

\- Non Ron, disons que j'ai décidé d'arrêter un peu l'alcool pour le moment … mais le jus de pomme, c'est très bon !

Personne ne releva, mais tout de suite, Ginny demanda à l'autre future maman :

\- Ellie, tu viens m'aider à la cuisine ?

La jeune femme la suivi et l'aida avec les petits fours, sans arrêter d'observer la rouquine. Celle-ci lui sourit, avant de dire :

\- C'est gentil d'avoir apporté une quiche, on moins, on est sûr de manger quelque chose ce soir … Tu sais ce que j'ai prévu pour le dessert ?

La blonde secoua négativement la tête, et attendit que Ginny, d'un air détaché, lui réponde :

\- Des fraises. Et des guimauves. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de fraises …

Et là, un éclair de lucidité traversa l'esprit de la future maman. Des guimauves, elle en avait tout le temps eu envie lorsqu'elle attendait Elena – elle préférait les hot dog maintenant. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, peu sûre d'elle, elle demanda :

\- Non, tu … ?

Le sourire que lui adressa l'avocate finit de la convaincre, et elle se retint de pousser un cri de joie. A la place, elle serra sa presque sœur dans les bras, l'étouffant presque :

\- Merlin, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! Mais vous l'avez appris quand ?

\- Hier.

\- C'est pour ça que t'es partie ?

\- Oui, il fallait que je vérifie, je ne voulais pas avoir de fausse joie …

La blonde finit par la relâcher mais ne lâcha pas ses mains, excitée comme une puce :

\- Dis-moi tout, je veux tout savoir ! Tu es enceinte de combien ? Et Drago, comment il l'a pris ? Ho, c'est génial, nos enfants auront à peu près le même âge !

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'enthousiasme de son amie. A vrai dire, c'était sûrement la première fois depuis le début de sa grossesse qu'Eléanore ne semblait pas sur le point de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, alors ça lui faisait encore plus plaisir.

\- Je pense que je suis enceinte de trois ou quatre mois, je ne sais pas trop, mais je le saurai après-demain, on va faire la première échographie … Et Drago est le plus heureux des futurs papas, si tu savais comme on est comblé de bonheur !

La Madame Malfoy eut du mal à calmer l'excitation de l'infirmière, et elle finit par lui dire :

\- Essaie de rester tranquille, jusqu'à ce que je l'annonce aux autres. Allez viens, il faut y retourner, sinon ils vont s'inquiéter … »

Elles retournèrent au salon, mais Eléanore n'arriva pas à cacher sa joie, ce qui fit largement sourire Drago, et qui intrigua Pansy, alors que les trois autres hommes ne remarquèrent rien.

.

Ils passèrent à table, et avant de servir la quiche en entré, Drago lâcha anodinement :

« - Hé, vous savez, en fait, on aurait besoin de vos conseils sur quelque chose, vous pourriez peut-être nous aider ?

\- Ça dépend, pour quoi ?

Demanda Charlie, toujours prompt à rendre service. Le couple Malfoy échangea un regard complice dont ils avaient le secret, et Ginny se leva :

\- Venez, on va vous montrer, ça sera plus simple …

Depuis qu'ils étaient à table, Eléanore frétillait d'impatience sur sa chaise, sûrement encore plus excitée que le couple par la nouvelle. Le couple emmena leurs amis dans l'ancienne chambre d'amie – toujours vide – et Pansy s'exclama :

\- Ha, vous voulez refaire la déco ?

Ginny glissa sa main dans celle de son mari, et répondit en souriant :

\- Oui, mais on hésite un peu en fait … On pensait à faire quelque chose de bleu avec des nuages si c'est un garçon, ou alors quelque chose dans les tons framboises et chocolat si c'est une fille, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- Un g'çon ? Une … une fille ?

Bugua complètement Ron, alors que Charlie ne semblait pas avoir compris grand-chose et qu'Oliver semblait comprendre aussi lentement. Quand à Pansy, à l'image d'Ellie, elle poussa un hurlement de joie et sauta sur le couple pour les serrer dans ses bras :

\- Vous allez avoir un bébé ? Vous allez avoir un bébé ! Je vais être tatie !

Après ça, sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, Pansy sauta sur Ron, puis Charlie, puis Oliver, puis Eléanore pour les serrer dans ses bras, ce qui fit rire le couple de futurs parents. Ron s'avança vers sa sœur, quand même encore un peu incertain :

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ho oui Ron, je suis enceinte !

Le grand frère serra alors sa petite sœur dans ses bras, très heureux pour elle. Puis il serra son beau-frère dans ses bras, alors que Charlie et Oliver félicitaient la future maman. Ils restèrent une dizaine de minutes à discuter du sujet dans la future chambre, avant de regagner la table. Cependant, Ginny les prévint :

\- Par contre, pas un mot à papa et à maman ! On va leur annoncer ce week-end, et je veux leur faire la surprise, alors tenez votre langue !

Tous approuvèrent, et comme sa femme, Ron constata :

\- C'est génial, nos bébés auront presque le même âge !

\- Oui, ils iront sûrement ensemble à Poudlard.

Souligna Drago, très fier, surtout en pensant que son enfant irait très certainement à Poudlard dans quelques années. La discussion reprit, et Oliver demanda :

\- Et sinon, on prend les paris sur quoi ? Une petite fille ou un garçon ?

\- Entre les Malfoy qui ne font que des héritiers depuis des générations, et les Weasley qui font 6 fois sur 7 des garçons, moi j'écoute les statistiques et je parie sur un garçon !

Plaisanta Charlie, qui n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Drago caressa le bras de sa femme en souriant :

\- Ça n'a pas importance, on veut juste que notre bébé soit en bonne santé, c'est le plus important … Même si vu comme ça, c'est sûr qu'on a beaucoup plus de chances d'avoir un garçon qu'une fille ! »

Tous rirent et ce fut une agréable soirée. Tout le monde souhaitait vraiment le meilleur pour le couple Malfoy. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ils méritaient vraiment d'être heureux.

.

Si la jeune femme s'était montrée impatiente jusqu'à présent, Drago sentait qu'à présent, sa femme était nerveuse. Ils étaient dans la salle d'attente pour l'échographie, et malgré elle, Ginny avait peur. Il lui prit la main et la serra, avant de se pencher pour la rassurer :

« - Tout va bien se passer mon amour …

\- Mais, et si …

\- Ça va aller, je suis sûr que notre bébé est en parfaite santé. Arrête de t'inquiéter s'il te plaît, ça ne sert à rien …

Elle lui sourit, tentant de faire abstraction de ses angoisses, mais lorsque la secrétaire vint en salle d'attente pour annoncer les prochains, Ginny chuchota au blond :

\- Je crois que je vais pleurer …

\- J'ai des mouchoirs mais … attend au moins qu'il y ait quelque chose sur l'écran !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la blague de son mari. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était possible, mais elle avait l'impression de l'aimer encore plus chaque jour. Merlin, leurs rêves se concrétisaient enfin, ils allaient fonder une famille, leur famille à eux. La secrétaire revint encore une fois, et ce fut à eux. Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'examen, et le gynécomage leur expliqua rapidement l'examen : il ferait une échographie pour voir à combien de semaines elle en était et si tout allait bien. Le couple s'installa, et alors qu'elle remontait sa chemise, Ginny insista auprès de Drago :

\- Je vais vraiment pleurer là …

Un peu amusé mais surtout très ému par l'émotion de sa femme, Drago déposa un baiser sur son front et serra sa main :

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai des mouchoirs … mais pense que si tu pleures, tu ne verras rien sur l'écran …

Le gynécomage leur lança un regard attendri et il mit le gel sur le ventre de la future maman. Puis, il alluma la machine et constata :

\- Hé bien, vous en êtes à environ 14 semaines, donc trois mois et demi … Je peux vous dire le sexe si vous voulez ?

Le couple se regarda. Ginny avait les larmes au bord des yeux, et d'un regard de Drago qui lui signifiait qu'elle avait le choix, elle répondit par une question :

\- Est-ce que le bébé va bien ? Il est en bonne santé ?

\- Votre bébé se porte à merveille et il est en train bonne santé, vous pouvez être rassurés …

Le couple soupira de soulagement, et le docteur redemanda :

\- Alors, vous voulez savoir le sexe du bébé ?

\- On peut attendre jusqu'à la prochaine échographie, pour prolonger la surprise ?

Demanda la future maman. Le médecin sourit et sans que les parents ne le demandent, il imprima une photo du fœtus :

\- Bien sûr, on peut attendre le prochain trimestre, c'est votre choix …

Il leur tendit la photo qui émerveillait tant les futurs parents, et avant de finir l'examen, il proposa :

\- Vous voulez écouter le cœur du bébé ?

Drago fut très touché de la façon énergétique dont Ginny hocha la tête pour accepter, et alors qu'ils entendaient pour la première fois les battements du cœur de leur enfant, la jeune femme renifla :

\- Par contre, sors les mouchoirs, parce que là, je vais vraiment pleurer … »

Ils sortirent de ce premier examen très heureux et émus, et Drago utilisa tous ses mouchoirs pour contenir les larmes de sa femme. Il préférait de loin la voir pleurer de joie, il n'en doutait pas.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre :D Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et vous, vous prenez les paris sur quoi ?  
**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera l'annonce aux Weasley, et ça risque d'être encore une fois émouvant ;)**

 **Au fait, personne n'a d'idée sur ce qu'il se passe au chapitre 60 ? Un petit indice, la dernière phrase du chapitre 59 vous le révèlera ;)**

 **Sinon, je vous dis à samedi pour encore un peu de tendresse :D**


	55. Chapitre 55

**Hello !**

 **Je pense que vous attendiez un peu ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus ! :D**

 **En plus, on a un peu des nouvelles des autres couples, Ron et Ellie et Pansy et Charlie ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 55 : Love everywhere**

En ce début de mois de Décembre, il régnait une ambiance déjà très festive au Terrier. La petite Elena fêtait ses deux ans, et tout le monde était vraiment très content d'être en famille. Alors que les enfants assez grands pour jouer étaient dans le salon, les plus jeunes dans la chambre pour dormir, et les adultes à table, Drago et Ginny décidèrent que c'était le bon moment pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ceux qui ne la savaient pas. Ginny avait beaucoup réfléchi à la façon dont elle voulait annoncer sa grossesse à ses parents, et elle avait opté pour une manière originale. Elle se leva et expliqua à ses parents :

« - Papa, Maman, il y a quelqu'un qui m'a demandé de vous transmettre une lettre. Est-ce que vous pourriez la lire à voix haute ?

Elle leur tendit en effet une lettre, et son père commença à la lire à voix haute :

\- Cher Monsieur, Chère Madame, je me permets de me rapprocher de vous car je pense que vous pourrez m'être d'un très grand secours d'ici quelques mois. Je viens d'emménager dans un petit appartement douillet et très confortable. Je suis nourri, logé et on ne me demande rien en contrepartie, sympa non ? Le problème c'est que ma propriétaire, une femme absolument charmante par ailleurs, m'a déjà averti de mon expulsion de l'appartement d'ici quelques mois. Parait-il que je vais devenir trop encombrant, trop remuant. Mais bon, sa décision est sans appel, je lui file la nausée, voilà ce qu'elle m'a dit quand j'ai voulu négocier le bail. Ne sachant où aller ce jour-là car peu autonome, je vous demande gracieusement l'hospitalité au sein de votre foyer. J'espère ne pas avoir l'air d'abuser de votre générosité mais si vous pouviez me prévoir un petit coin, quelques vêtements, un lit chaud, de quoi manger, de quoi faire mes petits besoins ainsi que beaucoup de câlins car je suis très demandeur je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant ! Ah oui, une dernière chose : je ne peux pas vous promettre de ne pas faire de bruit, ni de ne pas gâcher vos nuits, ni de ne pas monopoliser un petit peu trop l'attention sur moi mais je vous promets en échange tout l'amour du monde. Je dois aussi vous dire que je suis très pressé de vous rencontrer, ma proprio m'a tellement parlé de vous que je vous aime déjà très fort ! Si vous êtes d'accord, je pourrai même vous appeler PAPY et MAMIE ! Signé : P'tit bout en route depuis quelques semaines, débarquement prévu vers Mai ...

La voix d'Arthur s'était mise à trembler en lisant les dernières lignes, et personne n'osait vraiment bouger, attendant la réaction de Molly ou Mamie-Grille-Pain, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Elle saisit sa fille et son beau-fils dans ses bras et se contenta de les serrer fort contre elle. Elle était tellement émue qu'elle ne pleurait pas pour une fois :

\- Ho, ma chérie, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse pour vous …

\- Merci maman … Regardez dans l'enveloppe …

Molly lâcha ses enfants et elle sortit de l'enveloppe l'échographie faîte quelques jours plus tôt. Drago avait passé son bras sur les épaules de sa femme, et il expliqua :

\- C'est la première écho, elle date de quelques jours seulement, on tenait à ce que vous l'ayez …

Arthur serra sa femme dans ses bras parce qu'elle commençait à pleurer de joie, et Bill demanda tout en félicitant les futurs parents :

\- Vous connaissez déjà le sexe du bébé ?

\- On préfère attendre le prochain trimestre, pour faire durer le suspense … »

Tout le monde félicita le couple de futurs parents, et incontestablement, ce repas de famille fut un des plus joyeux qu'ils eurent connus. Sans parler de toutes les idées de cadeaux de noël que tout le monde avait pour le futur couple.

.

Lorsqu'il rentra du travail, Drago sourit en découvrant sa petite femme sur le canapé, avec un plaid et un livre sur la grossesse :

« - T'es déjà là ?

\- Oui, l'audience a été rapide, l'autre partie a finalement décidé d'accepter l'arrangement que j'avais proposé. J'en ai profité pour rentrer plus tôt … Et toi, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

L'architecte se débarrassa de sa veste et la rejoint sur le canapé :

\- Ho, ça allait. Miss Fendge Junior va enfin pouvoir intégrer la formation, même si l'année a déjà commencé, et ceux qui s'étaient occupés du lancement du groupe en France ont bien avancé pour notre lancement en Roumanie. Ha, et Charlie nous a potentiellement trouvé un contrat en or pour se lancer en Roumanie …

\- Ha bon ? Quel genre de contrat ?

\- Dans la réserve de dragons où il travaillait, ils veulent refaire leurs infrastructures. L'idée serait de faire toutes les habitations sous terre, comme ça, lorsqu'un dragon s'échappe, il n'y aurait aucun risque … Enfin, ce n'est pas important … Et toi, quoi de neuf ?

La jeune femme reposa son livre sur la table basse et se blottit contre lui tout en s'étirant :

\- Ho, si tu savais, Pansy m'épuise … Elle commence à organiser ma Baby Shower pour fin Janvier, juste après l'échographie du deuxième trimestre, et elle veut que je fasse des listes de cadeaux pour noël et pour la baby shower … Heureusement qu'Ellie est là et qu'on se soutient entre futures mamans …

Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et demanda, tout en caressant ses bras :

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je commande à manger ?

Ils décidèrent de commander des kebabs qu'ils mangèrent sur le canapé. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient – et que Ginny essayait de ne pas tacher le plaid – Drago se souvint de quelque chose :

\- Au fait, j'ai repris les recherches pour le manoir … Je ne trouve toujours rien, mais je vais peut-être réorienter mes recherches … Enfin, si je trouve quelque chose, ça sera une surprise pour noël !

La rouquine sourit et reposa son sandwich sur la table basse. Elle attrapa celui de son homme et le posa alors qu'il protestait :

\- Hey, Gin', j'avais pas fini !

Sans rien répondre, elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Drago glissa ses mains dans le creux de ses reins pour la tenir contre lui, et il soupira lorsqu'elle commença à mordiller son oreille avant de lui chuchoter :

\- J'ai très très envie de toi … »

Doucement, tout en l'embrassant, Drago fit basculer la jeune femme sous lui sur le canapé, et il laissa glisser ses mains le long de ses jambes et de ses bras. Il déposa de nombreux baisers sur la peau de sa moitié, et ils commencèrent à retirer leurs vêtements. Ginny était terriblement belle, et son mari la désirait plus que tout. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'ils en profitent, ça risquait de se compliquer dans les mois à venir.

.

Déboulant comme une tornade dans les escaliers, Pansy faillit tomber à la renverse mais réussi à éviter de justesse Charlie qui sortait de la cuisine avec une bière. Elle l'esquiva et se précipita sur le canapé avant de saisir un rouleau de parchemin parmi la dizaine qui s'étalait sur la table basse. Amusé, son rouquin de petit-ami lui demanda :

« - Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ?

\- Charlie, c'est super important ! L'an dernier, j'étais là quand Ginny a appris qu'elle était enceinte, c'est même moi qui l'ai annoncé à Drago, et j'étais aussi là quand ils ont perdus leur bébé ! Je veux que tout soit parfait et qu'ils ne s'occupent de rien ! Alors va boire ta bière plus loin, il faut que je finisse mon tableau de classification d'objets !

Le dresseur de dragon s'installa à distance et la regarda avec amusement répartir les différents objets pour bébé dans les catégories « à avoir absolument », « en option mais super pratique », « pas utile mais joli » ou « pas utile du tout », selon l'avis de la brunette. Il finit sa bière et osa l'interrompre :

\- Mais au fait, tu te bases sur quoi pour choisir les catégories ? Et comment tu t'y connais autant en bébé ?

\- Je suis une femme, je connais ces trucs-là ! Et je me suis entraînée avec Ellie, d'ailleurs, je dois aller la voir demain pour qu'elle valide mes listes …

Charlie songea que sa petite-amie était absolument adorable et irrésistible, mais il n'était pas spécialement impatient de la voir enceinte. Perplexe d'avoir de telles pensées, il retourna dans la cuisine se prendre une autre bière. Pansy et lui, avoir un bébé ? Il n'y avait jamais pensé, tout comme il n'avait jamais pensé à épouser la jeune femme, et pourtant, ça tombait sous son sens. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble, et les Weasley étaient du genre à savoir quand une histoire d'amour durerait. Il la regarda, concentrée sur ses parchemins, et il sourit. Un jour, quand ils se sentiraient prêts, il épouserait cette fille, et il aurait même des enfants avec elle. Ce n'était pas son genre, mais si ça devait se faire, c'était avec elle qu'il voulait vivre ça. Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, elle était aussi sa relation la plus sérieuse qu'il ait jamais eue, et il ne se lassait pas d'elle. Il aimait son côté hyperactif et très concerné par tout et tout le monde, mais il était aussi profondément touché par son côté plus sensible et fragile. Elle n'avait pas eu une vie facile, et il aimait l'idée d'être son havre de paix et son armure contre les coups durs de la vie, tout en sachant qu'elle n'était pas en verre et qu'il pouvait l'aimer librement sans avoir peur de la briser. Il l'aimait comme ça, et tant qu'elle voudrait bien de lui, il savourerait chaque moment de leur vie commune. Il jeta sa bière finie, et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le canapé. Il saisit tendrement Pansy par la nuque pour la faire se relever et l'embrasser, et il la plaqua amoureusement contre le mur, avant de susurrer contre ses lèvres :

\- Je t'aime, et je vais te prendre maintenant, contre le mur, jusqu'à ce que tu hurles de plaisir … »

La jeune femme ne répondit que par un fort gémissement érotique. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle était toujours excitée par ce jeu de domination qu'ils entretenaient, et même la rudesse occasionnelle de Charlie ne l'effrayait pas. Certes, il se montrait quelques fois sauvage et autoritaire, mais elle avait confiance en lui parce qu'il avait toujours cette retenu dans ses gestes qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il connaissait ses limites et qu'il ne les franchirait pas pour ne pas la blesser. Elle aimait que Charlie prenne possession d'elle, parce que ça faisait du bien de s'abandonner complètement à lui, en toute confiance, de n'avoir même plus à réfléchir. Il était son appui, et c'était terriblement bon de se laisser faire parce qu'il lui rendait au centuple, la faisant s'envoler au paradis. Il était le seul qui avait su faire tomber ses barrières et conquérir sa confiance sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle avait confiance en lui et le laisserait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, parce que même si elle était terrifiée, il savait toujours la rassurer. En fait, elle réalisait que c'était lui. Le seul et l'unique homme de sa vie. Celui dont elle avait toujours eu besoin et qu'elle avait tant recherché depuis qu'elle s'était libérée de l'emprise d'Ernesto Divangelo. C'était lui, et personne d'autre.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Ron cru qu'il dormait encore et que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Oui, ce devait être ça, un doux et merveilleux rêve. Cependant, il se leva pour vérifier, et en effet, ce ne pouvait être qu'une illusion, la maison était silencieuse. Il descendit dans la cuisine et cru s'évanouir. C'était complètement irréaliste, incroyable, il n'y croyait absolument pas, quelqu'un avait dû lui lancer un mauvais sort, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Eléanore était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner – des pancakes aux framboises – tout en chantonnant gaiment. Non, cette douce et merveilleuse vision – si elle était réelle – n'était qu'éphémère, Eléanore pleurait tous les matins depuis presque quatre mois, il était sûr que ça n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Et pourtant, quand elle le vit, elle lui adressa le plus magnifique des sourires :

« - Bonjour mon chéri, si tu veux du café, il est prêt, sinon on a du jus de raisin et du jus d'ananas … Ha, et je me disais que je pourrais faire un rôti pour ce soir, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Elle se tourna inquiète vers lui : il ne bougeait plus, complétement stupéfié. En fait, Ron attendait anxieusement que son rêve utopique se finisse, mais ça ne semblait pas vouloir s'achever. La jolie blonde s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son front :

\- Est-ce que ça va mon chéri ?

Le rouquin la regarda effaré, avant de demander d'une petite voix :

\- Tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer ?

Il crû à ce moment-là que vu la façon dont elle le regardait, elle allait effectivement se mettre à pleurer, mais à la place, elle éclata d'un rire qui lui réchauffa le cœur :

\- Bien sûr que non !

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Ron la tira contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ça devait faire des mois qu'il n'avait pas embrassé ou touché sa femme, et ça faisait vraiment du bien de la retrouver. A bout de souffle, la future maman resta contre lui. Le futur caressa sa joue avec tendresse :

\- Tu m'as manqué, je suis content que tu te sentes mieux …

\- Je sais, toi aussi tu m'as manqué … je me sens tellement bien, tu n'imagines pas …

Ron glissa ses mains jusqu'au ventre arrondi de sa femme et le caressa avec amour :

\- Alors, comment se porte le petit monstre ?

Eléanore sourit au surnom que donnait son mari à leur futur bébé à cause de tout ce que cette grossesse avait provoqué chez la future maman.

\- Il va bien, il remue un peu en ce moment, mais ça va … On devrait peut-être dire à tout le monde que c'est un garçon ?

Ron déposa un baiser sur son front et leur servit du jus de raisin :

\- Comme tu veux ma chérie. Par contre, on pourrait peut-être commencer à lui chercher un prénom à notre bonhomme ?

L'infirmière sortit les pancakes du feu et s'installa avec son mari à table :

\- Oui, pourquoi pas …

Alors qu'elle mangeait avec faim, il sourit et lui demanda :

\- Ça te soulage, hein ?

\- De ?

\- Que Ginny soit aussi enceinte. Ça te rassure parce que tu culpabilisais, et en même temps, t'es contente parce que vous allez vivre vos grossesses ensemble, et que nos enfants vont très certainement grandir ensemble …

Elle lui sourit, et innocemment, elle commença à lui faire du pied sous la table :

\- Il se peut bien que je sois très heureuse … et aussi d'humeur … joueuse … »

Elle finit son petit-déjeuner, et innocemment, elle annonça qu'elle allait prendre sa douche, tout en laissant traîner ses vêtements derrière elle. Après tout, Elena était chez ses grands-parents pour le week-end, et Ellie semblait de nouveau émotionnellement stable, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Le rouquin ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa femme sous la douche. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils avaient été séparés pendant plusieurs mois et qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin. Ça faisait vraiment du bien de retrouver sa femme.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et de nos petits couples ? :D**

 **A mercredi prochain ;)**


	56. Chapitre 56

**Hello !**

 **Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu, mais il y a eu un bug sur le site :** **! DONC AVANT DE LIRE CE CHAPITRE, MERCI DE S'ASSURER D'AVOIR BIEN LU LES CHAPITRES D'AVANT (ET DE M'AVOIR BIEN LAISSÉ UNE PETITE REVIEW ^^) !**

 **Sinon, je vous retrouve pour un petit chapitre sympa ;)**

 **Et aussi, il y a une petite chose, un petit secret que Ginny va révéler à Ellie et Pansy à propos de ses frères, je ne pense pas que vous aviez remarqué, mais j'ai fait en sorte que dans MIMA, Cohabitation Tumultueuse et M &W, ce soit vrai depuis le début ;) C'est une petite anecdote que je trouve très amusante :D**

 **Bonne Lecture ;D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 56 : Merry Christmas**

Jamais les Weasley n'avaient été aussi excités pour la fête de noël, et c'était peu dire. Tout le monde était heureux de se réunir, et surtout, que tout le monde soit heureux et joyeux. Cela faisait longtemps que le Terrier n'avait pas connu une telle gaieté de vie, et après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Comme tous les ans, c'était Molly et Arthur qui recevaient, et la génération suivante avait envahi la maison. Chacun avait retrouvé sa chambre, et le manque de place se faisant sentir, les enfants étaient obligés de dormir avec leurs parents – ce qui n'arrangeait pas certains. Bien sûr, en digne maîtresse de maison, Molly avait réparti les tâches entre chacun : Ellie, Ginny et Pansy s'occupaient de dresser la table en riant, Audrey, Fleur et Angelina s'occupaient de surveiller et occuper les enfants à l'étage, pendant que Molly préparait le repas, quelques fois aidée par ses belles-filles. Du côté des garçons, Georges, Bill et Percy s'occupaient de terminer d'emballer les derniers cadeaux, Arthur bidouillait des choses dans la remise, et Ron, Drago et Charlie fixaient les dernières décorations. Tout devait être parfait, surtout que les Weasley recevaient : comme l'année précédente, Andromeda et Teddy étaient invités, de même que Neville et Hannah. Leurs invités arrivèrent peu avant vingt heures, et comme toutes les soirées typiquement Weasleyenne, c'était terriblement bruyant. Evidemment, la majorité de la discussion tourna autour des grossesses d'Eléanore et de Ginny, alors que Fleur avouait se laisser tenter par un troisième enfant et que Molly soupirait de joie à l'idée d'être encore et encore grand-mère. D'ailleurs, Ron et Eléanore annoncèrent qu'ils attendaient un petit garçon, mais qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas choisi le prénom. Evidemment, dans la discrétion absolue, Georges prenait déjà les paris sur le sexe de l'enfant de Ginny et Drago, d'ailleurs, c'était du 5 contre 1 pour un garçon, mais Ginny et Drago s'en moquaient. Ils étaient trop heureux d'avoir un bébé en bonne santé pour se préoccuper du sexe du bébé. Le petit Teddy – suivi de près par la petite Victoire – était très heureux d'être autant entouré, et il parla aussi beaucoup de son parrain Harry, qui venait d'avoir un petit garçon. La soirée fut un succès assuré, et les enfants furent couchés vers les 23 heures – en espérant qu'ils ne se réveilleraient pas aux aurores pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

.

Les adultes se retrouvèrent entre eux dans le salon après le départ de Neville et Hannah et que Molly, Arthur et Andromeda soient montés se coucher, et Ron rit en repensant à un souvenir :

« - Je sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais il y a deux ans, on était aussi ici, et avec Drago, on a eu l'idée de créer Weasley&Malfoy Associés …

\- Oui, et je me souviens très bien avoir rectifié pour Malfoy&Weasley Associés !

Rit Drago, tout en passant son bras sur les épaules de sa femme. Ginny rit aussi et rajouta :

\- On a bien choisi, puisqu'on est deux Malfoy et deux Weasley … à moins qu'un compte une troisième Weasley bientôt ?

Pansy rougit furieusement au sous-entendu prononcé de son amie, et Charlie calma les ardeurs de sa sœur en plaisantant sur les femmes enceintes et leurs hormones. Peu de temps après, Eléanore, Fleur, Ginny, Percy et Audrey s'excusèrent et montèrent se coucher. Angelina et Pansy ne tardèrent pas non plus à aller se coucher, et il ne resta plus que la fratrie Weasley et leur beau-frère. Georges servit à tout le monde du whisky pur feu et lança à son seul beau-frère :

\- Alors ça y est, définitivement, t'as réussi à mettre en cloque notre petite sœur ? Tu as conscience que tu viens de bourrer d'hormones explosives notre sœur qui a déjà un caractère de pas facile …

\- Arrêtez les gars, Ginny ne va pas se transformer en une sorte de monstre …

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis Ron ? Est-ce que tu as vu ta femme ? Et est-ce que tu te souviens de Fleur pendant ses grossesses ?

Plaisanta Bill, alors que Charlie était un peu perdu – il n'avait jamais été là à la naissance de ses neveux et nièces, alors il pouvait difficilement comprendre. Drago ne toucha pas son verre et protesta :

\- Ginny ne va pas être comme ça. On est heureux, et je ne crois pas que sa grossesse va lui provoquer autre chose que de la joie …

\- Les gars, vous avez pas l'impression de vous être transformé en gonzesse ? On est sérieusement en train de parler grossesse autour d'un whisky ?

S'inquiéta sérieusement Charlie, qui se demandait si c'était vraiment normal de parler de ce genre de chose, et s'il allait devenir comme ses frères quand il en serait là avec Pansy. Du coup, son intervention attira l'attention sur lui, et Georges le taquina :

\- Au fait Charlie, comment ça se passe avec Pansy ? Vous vous envoyez toujours en l'air ou c'est plus sérieux ?

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais Charlie rougit avant de protester en maugréant :

\- Bien sûr que c'est sérieux ! Et qu'on couche toujours ensemble … Enfin, sérieux, pas trop non plus, pas encore ?

\- Pas encore ? Donc tu envisages que ça soit vraiment plus sérieux ? »

S'enquit Drago, toujours un peu protecteur quand il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie – avec Ginny, ils avaient toujours un dossier sur ses petits-copains. Charlie ne répondit qu'en marmonnant dans sa barbe et ils montèrent tous se coucher.

.

Alors que tout le monde se préparait pour fêter le jour de l'an au Terrier, Drago passa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme et la serra contre lui pour l'embrasser avec amour. La jeune femme recula d'un pas et caressa tendrement sa joue :

« - Je ne vais pas disparaître, pas la peine de m'embrasser comme ça …

\- Je sais. Je … je voulais te montrer quelque chose …

Il se dirigea vers le vieux bureau que Ginny utilisait lorsqu'elle était adolescente, et en sortit un catalogue. Il le lui tendit et expliqua :

\- J'ai décidé d'orienter mes recherches dans d'autres directions … Regarde page 11.

Elle ouvrit le catalogue et tomba sur une double page : il s'agissait d'un hôtel en pleine campagne anglaise.

\- A la base, c'était le manoir d'une très riche et noble famille anglais. Le bâtiment principal a été construit vers la fin du XVIII° siècle. Vers le milieu du XIX° siècle, il a été vendu parce que la famille ne pouvait plus l'entretenir. Il a été agrandi et est devenu un grand hôtel. Puis durant la deuxième guerre mondiale moldu et la première guerre des sorciers, il a été transformé en un orphelinat. Vers 1960, il a été de nouveau racheté et retransformé en hôtel, avant que les propriétaires ne puissent plus entretenir les lieux. C'était des moldus, et sans le savoir, des sorciers fréquentaient l'établissement, et ils sont partis en laissant un sort de repousse-moldu, ce qui explique que personne n'y allait. Ça fait quelques années que l'hôtel est abandonné et à la vente. J'ai pensé que ça te plairait peut-être … Alors oui, c'est vraiment immense, ce n'est pas très moderne, il y aura très certainement des travaux à faire, mais ça serait bien pour notre famille …

En disant cette dernière phrase, il caressa tendrement son ventre très légèrement arrondi. Elle étudia attentivement les photos dans le magazine : le bâtiment était immense, mais il était magnifique. Ça ressemblait vraiment à un manoir anglais, avec des pierres blanches et des tourelles et des fenêtres triangulaires sur le toit. On voyait que ce n'était pas bien entretenu, puisqu'il manquait des tuiles, que le lierre semblait incontrôlable le long des murs de la maison et que le jardin ressemblait à une clairière abandonnée, mais ça lui plaisait. C'était certes imposant, mais ça avait quelque chose de très familiale, et elle avait toujours trouvé que les briques donnaient une impression de chaleur et de convivialité familiale. Elle le regarda, les yeux brillants d'amour, et l'embrassa tendrement :

\- J'adore. Tu es un mari extraordinaire, tu le sais ?

\- Alors ça te plairait ?

\- Oui, je trouverai ça super ! »

La rouquine était vraiment sous le charme de la bâtisse, et elle s'imaginait bien avec sa famille dedans. Elle écouta attentivement son mari qui lui expliquait les différents travaux qu'il envisageait, avec des plans, et elle n'avait aucun mal à se projetait. Drago connaissait son métier, et il avait de très bonnes idées, comme celle de mettre des baies vitrées pour éclaircir l'intérieur, ou de créer une grande véranda à la place de la terrasse toute estropiée du côté du jardin. Et alors que le jeune homme parlait avec passion, Ginny songea qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Elle était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, ils attendaient un enfant qu'ils avaient beaucoup désiré, sa famille et ses amis allaient bien, et rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait dans leurs vies.

.

Les fêtes passèrent à une vitesse incroyable, au point que le mois de Janvier sembla arriver très rapidement. Les associés de Malfoy&Weasley Associés n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être séparés, mais le fait est que d'une part, les hommes travaillaient hors de l'agence presque tous les jours, alors que les femmes passaient presque tout leur temps à l'agence. En fait, Ginny n'acceptait plus aucune affaire, elle continuait de travailler sur les affaires qu'elle avait déjà, mais n'en prenait plus aucune en vue de son congé maternité. Eléanore n'avait toujours pas l'autorisation de retourner à St Mangouste, et elle en profitait pour rester avec ses amies et se détendre après ses débuts de grossesse très difficiles. Et Pansy, elle était tout simplement trop contente de ne pas avoir à être en cours, sous les regards inquisiteurs de tous ses camarades. Et aussi, de sa relation avec Charlie, d'ailleurs, elle était en train de raconter une anecdote sur eux :

« - ça m'a fait assez mal quand il a refusé, parce que c'était super important pour moi, mais il l'a tout de suite vu. Du coup, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, mais il a accepté de faire ce que je lui demandais !

\- Mais j'ai pas bien compris, tu lui demandais quoi au juste ?

\- Gin', tu m'as interdit de te parler de ma vie sexuelle avec ton frère …

\- Ha, dans ce cas, je veux pas savoir !

S'exclama la rouquine, qui se portait beaucoup mieux quand elle ne savait rien de ses frères dans ce domaine-là. Cependant, Eléanore protesta :

\- Mais je veux savoir moi !

Pansy se pencha, et lui chuchota la demande en question – à savoir brûler ensemble le martinet, la canne anglaise et le fouet du rouquin. Eléanore, qui connaissait un peu les pratiques sous forme de jeu du couple, demanda :

\- Il a vraiment accepté ?

\- Oui, même s'il avait refusé la première fois que je lui ai demandé, il a dû comprendre à quel point c'était important pour moi …

\- Moi je sais pourquoi il a accepté !

Les nargua la Malfoy, ce qui attira un regard sceptique de ses deux amies. Surprise, Pansy demanda :

\- Comment tu peux le savoir, alors que tu sais même pas du quoi il s'agit ?

\- Je le sais parce qu'il y a une astuce, une sorte d'arme secrète qui fait que tous mes frères – même Percy – craquent. C'est un truc, il suffit de le faire, et c'est dans la poche !

\- Attend, s'il y avait un truc, je le saurais non ?

\- Je t'assure qu'il y a un truc ! Comment crois-tu qu'Hermione a fait pour rester aussi longtemps mariée avec Ron ? Et je ne suis pas la seule à savoir, Fleur aussi connait le truc, et Angelina aussi, c'est notre petit secret !

Très intéressées, les deux jeunes femmes écoutèrent très attentivement Ginny. Mais la jeune femme fit mine de ne pas remarquer qu'elles attendaient de savoir, rangeant un dossier qui traînait, jusqu'à ce que Pansy s'impatiente :

\- Allez, dis-nous ce que c'est !

\- Vous promettez de ne pas en parler à mes frères ?

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent vivement la tête, impatiente de savoir. Alors Ginny avoua :

\- D'accord, le truc pour avoir absolument tout ce que vous voulez avec mes frères c'est … de pleurer. Je vous assure que vous pourrez vraiment tout obtenir d'eux, à la moindre larme, ils accepteront. D'ailleurs, c'est comme ça qu'Angelina s'est débrouillée pour que Georges la demande en mariage. Et qu'Hermione a retenu Ron pendant des années. Ça marche à tous les coups !

\- Attend, t'es en train de dire que si on se met à pleurer, ils sont prêts à accepter n'importe quoi ?

\- Oui, et ça marche avec tous. Tiens, quand Georges et Ron ont accepté de t'embaucher, t'étais pas en larmes ? Et quand Charlie a accepté ce que tu lui avais demandé, tu ne pleurais pas ? Et toi Ellie, pour ton mariage, il n'a pas accepté de te soutenir et de tenir tête à ma mère quand vous vous êtes retrouvés seuls sur la plage et que tu as pleuré ?

En y réfléchissant bien, Ginny avait raison. Pansy savait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à pleurer, Charlie la suppliait d'arrêter et se pliait en quatre pour la faire de nouveau sourire. Et Ellie devait avouer qu'en effet, il ne lui avait jamais rien refusé quand elle pleurait, surtout ces derniers temps avec son début de grossesse difficile :

\- Tu as raison, Ron a même accepté d'expliquer à Elena comment on avait fait le bébé !

\- C'est quand même dingue ce truc ! Et ça marche sur tous les Weasley ?

\- Sur tous mes frères, sans exception. Va en voir un en pleurant, et il fera absolument tout ce que tu veux. Mes parents ne sont même pas au courant.

\- Et sur toi ?

\- Sur moi ? Pas la peine d'essayer, ça ne marche pas !

Rit Ginny. Intriguée, Eléanore demanda quand même :

\- Mais, enfin, comment ça se fait ? Et comment tu l'as découvert ?

\- Ho, je ne l'ai pas découvert, c'est moi qui ai créé ça. Et ma mère. En partie. Quand je suis née, ça faisait des années que mes parents parlaient de la petite fille qu'ils voulaient avoir, et mes frères voulaient tous une petite sœur. Alors ma mère leur a expliqué qu'une petite sœur, c'est très précieux et rare, qu'il faut la protéger, s'en occuper, et surtout, tout faire pour ne pas qu'elle pleure. Elle en a beaucoup profité pour me laisser à la garde de Bill, Charlie et Percy, et ils ont passé toute leur enfance à se plier en quatre pour que je rie plus que je ne pleure. Après, quand je suis rentrée à Poudlard, c'est Ron, Fred et Georges qui ont pris la relève. Ça les a marqué, et depuis, ils ne supportent pas les pleures des filles. Tiens, souvenez-vous, l'année où Fred et Georges ont fait le plus de bêtises pour faire rire, c'était quand il y avait Ombrage. Quand une fille pleure, ils ont presque une réaction instinctive, ils se plient en quatre pour la faire sourire …

\- Alors tu as dû bien en profiter !

S'exclama Pansy, qui comprenait que Ginny avait vraiment une arme de taille contre ses frères. La rouquine lui lança un sourire malicieux :

\- Oh oui, il suffisait que j'ai les larmes aux yeux, et ils étaient tous aux petits soins pour moi ! Après, il ne faut pas en abuser, parce que ça risque de devenir compliqué. C'était le cas avec Hermione. Quand j'ai divorcé, Ron a voulu divorcer avec Hermione. Mais à chaque fois, elle le suppliait en pleurant de ne pas la quitter … Je vous dis, c'est tellement naturel et ancré en eux qu'ils peuvent pas s'en empêcher !

\- Ginny, tu viens de me donner le moyen de choisir le prénom de notre fils ! »

Eléanore mit aussitôt sa main devant la bouche, parce qu'elle venait de gaffer en dévoilant le sexe du bébé. Aussitôt, ses amies poussèrent des cris de joie en l'engueulant d'avoir gardé le secret et en promettant de ne rien dire à Ron. Mais bon, au pire, si elles le disaient à Ron, Eléanore n'aurait qu'à verser une petite larme pour se faire pardonner.

* * *

 **Hihi, et voilà pour ce chapitre ! :D**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? L'idée de l'hôtel ? Les fêtes de fin d'année ? ;)  
**

 **Et pour le bébé de Eléanore et Ron, vous êtes contents que ce soit un garçon ? :D  
**

 **Le prochain chapitre s'appelle "Drama Queen", et je vous avoue que j'ai beaucoup ri en l'écrivant ^^**

 **A samedi ;)**


	57. Chapitre 57

**Hello !**

 **Vous avez bien aimé le dernier chapitre, et je vous retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre plein de surprises :D**

 **D'ailleurs, je me suis un peu amusée avec notre Ginny enceinte et pleine d'hormones - ce qui n'est pas forcément au goût de sa famille ^^**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Guest :** **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire te plaise :D Et les petites anecdotes de Ginny aussi ;) Et oui, Ron connait le sexe de son bébé avec Ellie, mais ils ne devaient pas le dire à la famille pour garder la surprise ^^**

 **La ptite Drinny :** **Hello :) Je publie tous les samedi et mercredi ;) Et ne t'inquiète pas, l'histoire est pratiquement entièrement écrite, et il y a 75 chapitres en tout, donc tu as encore plein de chapitres à lire ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 57 : Drama Queen**

Dans la salle d'attente, Ginny semblait beaucoup plus détendue que la première fois. Cela était dû au fait qu'avec Drago, ils étaient déjà beaucoup plus rassurés sur le bon déroulement de cette grossesse, et surtout, à leur impatience de connaître le sexe du bébé. Ce fut enfin à leur tour, et Ginny s'installa pour sa seconde échographie. Drago lui tint la main, et ils attendirent impatiemment que le magicomage vienne pour l'examen. Ginny était d'une impatience au point qu'elle était prête à attraper la machine et à se faire toute seule l'échographie tellement elle voulait voir de nouveau son bébé. Finalement, le docteur arriva, et commença l'examen :

« - Alors, à ce que je vois, le bébé se porte très bien ! Il a une bonne taille, rien n'a l'air d'être anormal, tout est parfait !

Il déplaça l'appareil sur le ventre de la future maman, et demanda :

\- Ha, il est dans une position qui nous permet de voir son sexe. Est-ce que vous avez décidé de connaître le sexe, ou vous préférez encore attendre pour avoir la surprise ?

Le couple échangea un regard équivoque, et Drago embrassa la main de Ginny avant d'affirmer :

\- On veut savoir ! Alors, est-ce que c'est une fille, ou un garçon ?

\- Très bien, félicitations, c'est …. »

.

Sautillant presque dans tous les sens, Ginny s'exclama en tirant son mari :

« - C'est super, on va pouvoir commencer à vraiment préparer sa chambre ! Et aussi, à chercher un prénom ! Ho, et j'avais vu des petits bodys absolument adorables dans une boutique, on va pouvoir aller les acheter maintenant qu'on sait !

Drago rit, tellement heureux et fier, et il la força à ralentir :

\- On est bien d'accord, on fait comme si on ne savait pas avec les autres ? On les laisse faire leurs paris stupides, et on garde le suspense jusqu'au bout ?

\- Oui. Comme ça, c'est comme si c'était notre petit secret ! Je t'ai dit qu'Ellie attendait un garçon ?

\- Ho, c'est génial, Ron doit être content !

\- Oui, mais on est pas censé le savoir, Ellie l'a laissé échapper par erreur.

Voyant que sa femme commençait à avoir froid, Drago lui proposa qu'ils rentrent chez eux se réchauffer avec un bon chocolat chaud. Installés dans la future chambre du bébé, Ginny proposa :

\- On pourrait mettre un sort de dissimulation, pour ne pas qu'ils voient l'évolution de la chambre, comme ça, personne ne devinera qu'on connait le sexe ?

\- Pourquoi pas … »

Ils continuèrent de discuter longtemps, vraiment trop heureux et sur un petit nuage pour pouvoir arrêter de penser à leur future vie à trois.

.

Le froid mois de Janvier touchait enfin à sa fin, et Ron songea qu'il avait hâte que l'année se finisse. Déjà, dans moins de deux mois, il redeviendrait père, et leur famille serait au grand complet. Ensuite, il finissait en Juin sa formation d'auror, et il serait officiellement auror, libre de continuer de travailler pour le ministère ou de travailler à plein temps à l'agence. Il n'avait pour l'instant pas décidé ce qu'il allait faire, cela dépendrait très certainement de la nouvelle situation avec Eléanore et les enfants. Pour l'heure, il se tourna vers sa petite sœur :

« - Au fait, vous savez le sexe du bébé ?

\- Ho, non, on a décidé de garder la surprise pour l'accouchement !

Aussitôt, la question attira toutes les femmes autour de la table, et Fleur demanda aux deux couples de futurs parents :

\- Et vous avez réfléchi à des prénoms ?

\- Non, avec Ellie, on n'est pas tout à fait d'accord, on fera surement comme pour Elena, on se décidera quand on le tiendra dans nos bras !

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'autre couple, et Drago sourit à sa femme :

\- Si c'est une fille, on a déjà les prénoms, mais on cherche encore si c'est un garçon …

\- Ha oui ? Vous avez choisi quoi si c'est une fille ?

\- Il faudra attendre que je mette au monde ce bébé pour le savoir !

Plaisanta Ginny, qui était très superstitieuse en ce qui concernait sa grossesse. Ils changèrent de sujet, et Ron fit remarquer :

\- Au fait, vous avez entendu parler de l'explosion qu'il y a eu hier ? Je suis pas sur l'enquête, mais apparemment, c'est une affaire bizarre, avec la mafia Russe …

\- Ha oui, j'en ai entendu parler … C'est pas loin de là où travaillait Ginny avant, non ?

Demanda Georges, qui était toujours au courant de tout. Ron haussa les épaules :

\- Je crois, mais je sais pas trop, j'ai pas vraiment demandé les détails de cette affaire …

La discussion changea, et Charlie dit :

\- J'ai reçu une invitation, un truc pour un gala dans deux semaines, vous savez ce que c'est ?

\- Tu as reçu une invitation, et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

S'exclama Pansy, complétement euphorique. Tout le monde commença à parler du gala, mais Charlie ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était :

\- Heu, quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ?

\- C'est un gala de bienfaisance organisé tous les ans, et c'est très bien vu d'y aller !

Expliqua Fleur, avant que Ron ne reprenne :

\- Oui, on y va tous les ans. D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à ce gala que j'ai rencontré Ellie, il y a trois ans !

\- Et c'était en quelque notre première sortie ensemble, hein Gin' ?

S'exclama Drago, alors que Ginny reprenait :

\- Oui, mais je te rappelle que tu as rencontré Ellie en fuyant la soirée, et que j'ai accepté de t'emmener à ce gala parce que tu m'as supplié …

\- En tout cas, c'est génial ! Ho, mais il faut qu'on s'occupe de nos tenues ! Il faut absolument qu'on fasse une entrée encore plus explosive que l'an dernier ! »

S'exclama à son tour Pansy, déjà excitée comme une puce. Charlie comprit : Pansy mourrait d'envie d'aller à cette soirée mondaine, c'était foutu pour lui. Il était obligé d'y aller, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire plaisir. Et alors que tout le monde discutait de l'évènement, Charlie songea que si ça rendait Pansy heureuse, alors il était heureux lui aussi d'y aller.

.

Lorsque la future maman rentra chez elle, elle était passablement énervée, et Drago le constata au claquement de la porte d'entrée. C'était étrange, parce que depuis le début de la grossesse, le futur papa n'avait jamais vu sa femme énervée. Elle ne lui adressa même pas un bonsoir chaleureux, et fila s'enfermer dans leur chambre, comme une enfant qui boude. Soupirant, Drago laissa tomber les plans d'aménagement de l'hôtel qu'ils venaient d'acheter pour le transformer en manoir, et il rejoignit la rouquine. Celle-ci semblait scruter avec dépit sa garde-robe, et le blond passa ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de demander :

« - Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie ?

\- On est allé chercher une robe pour le gala, avec Ellie et Pansy. Évidemment, Pansy a trouvé une super tenue avec sa taille toute fine, et même Ellie a trouvé une jolie robe rouge qui fait ressortir son ventre. Mais moi j'ai rien trouvé. Est-ce que tu me trouves grosse ?

Drago cru s'étouffer : jamais au grand jamais Ginny Weasley ne s'était souciée de son poids, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Avec tendresse, il caressa son ventre bien arrondi :

\- Tu n'es pas grosse, tu es enceinte chérie. Tu portes notre enfant, c'est normal que ton corps change …

\- Bien esquivé.

Sourit-elle, reconnaissant la délicatesse de son mari. Mais elle perdit vite son sourire en regardant de nouveau leur penderie :

\- Je n'ai rien à me mettre pour ce foutu gala ! Je ne rentre plus dans rien, et j'arrive pas à trouver une robe qui ne me fasse pas ressembler à un troll obèse …

\- On n'est pas obligé d'y aller, tu sais ?

Il aurait voulu retirer immédiatement ses paroles vu le regard assassin qu'elle lui lança :

\- Comment ça, ne pas y aller ? C'est à cause de toi que j'y vais à chaque fois, c'est quoi ce plan foireux que tu me fais là ? Est-ce que tu as honte de ton énorme femme ?

\- Hé, non, je n'ai pas dit ça ! J'ai juste proposé qu'on n'y aille pas si tu y tiens ! Je ne suis pas contre toi, je suis de ton côté !

Il rajouta malgré lui, en marmonnant :

\- Tes frères m'avaient prévenu … une bombe à retardement d'hormones …

Heureusement pour lui, elle ne l'entendit pas, et s'emporta directement :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais y aller à ce foutu gala, et je peux même t'assurer qu'on sera les derniers à partir ! Et t'as intérêt à être parfait !

\- Gin', je …

\- Non, tais-toi !

Elle attrapa son manteau et son sac à main, et un peu effrayé, Drago s'inquiéta :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Il me faut une foutue tenue pour ce foutu gala, alors je vais en chercher une ! Et tant pis si je dois réveiller Madame Guipure ou je ne sais quelle couturière qui aurait la mauvaise idée de dormir, je ne rentrerai pas sans cette foutue tenue !

Il allait protester, mais elle lui lança un regard encore plus noir en rajoutant :

\- Et ne t'avises pas de me faire la moindre remarque ! »

Laissant son mari abasourdi. Il ne savait plus à quand remontait leur dernière dispute, mais pour le coup, il ne s'y attendait pas. Ginny, se mettre dans tous ses états à cause d'une tenue pour un gala ? Ok, Georges avait eu raison : la grossesse ne sera finalement pas qu'un bon moment. Il commençait à entrapercevoir les mauvais côtés. Bon, il ne lui restait plus que trois mois à tenir.

.

La rouquine fit la tête à tout le monde, menant la vie dure à ceux qui osaient lui faire la moindre remarque. Elle passait ses journées à chercher désespérément quelque chose à se mettre, et d'après Pansy et Eléanore, elle avait déjà fait craquer plusieurs vendeuses et couturières. Bien sûr, personne n'osait lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se mettre dans tous ses états pour une simple tenue, mais vu la façon dont elle avait dit à Charlie d'aller se faire voir – elle ne s'était jamais disputé avec lui, Charlie avait eu besoin de trois jours pour s'en remettre – personne n'osa plus tenter de l'aider. Mais à deux jours du gala, Drago craqua. Tous les soirs, il angoissait de savoir dans quel état il trouverait sa femme en rentrant, et il en avait marre qu'elle soit tout le temps agressive. Lorsqu'elle rentra, il l'attendait de pied ferme devant la porte, et avant même qu'elle commence à se plaindre, il l'étreignit et lui dit :

« - Bonsoir ma chérie, j'ai fait livrer un bon repas, du bœuf bourguignon, et j'ai une surprise pour toi. Et si tu dis quoi que ce soit de négatif, je te jure que je vais dormir chez un de tes frères jusqu'à ce que tu accouches. C'est clair ?

Elle voulut protester et se plaindre, mais face au regard intransigeant du blond, elle préféra se taire. Bon, elle devait avouer que sa mauvaise humeur permanente jouait en sa défaveur, et elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle trouvait la tentative d'apaisement de son mari très adorable. Elle accepta de diner avec lui, et elle joua même le jeu, se sentant un peu plus joyeuse que d'habitude. Elle détestait se sentir aussi sujette aux hormones, et surtout cet état de panique complète à cause d'une stupide tenue qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver. Après le dîner, Drago lui proposa de passer un peu de temps dans la chambre du bébé, ce qui la détendit totalement. Ils avaient bien avancé la décoration de la chambre, ayant déjà tout le mobilier, et remplissant petit à petit l'armoire avec les vêtements que tous les Weasley leur offraient. Après avoir passé un petit moment ensemble, l'architecte lui annonça :

\- Écoute, j'ai une dernière surprise pour toi, mais s'il te plait, ne le prend pas mal. Je veux juste te faire plaisir, d'accord ?

Conciliante, la jeune femme accepta et le suivit dans leur chambre. Sur le lit, l'attendait une grosse boite blanche entourée d'un ruban doré. Sous le regard impatient de son époux, elle ouvrit le couvercle de la boite et en sortit la robe qu'elle contenait. C'était une robe champagne en soie, avec un magnifique drapé à l'avant et un décolleté dans le dos. Cette robe était sans conteste sublime, et Ginny songea qu'elle n'avait jamais eu une tenue aussi belle. Elle se tourna vers Drago, qui attendait sa réaction, et demanda :

\- Où as-tu trouvé cette merveille ?

\- C'était la robe de mariée de ma mère, j'avais encore quelques affaires dans un carton. Elle était enceinte de moi. Tu vas la porter ?

Elle avait la gorge nouée par l'émotion, et ne put répondre qu'en se blottissant contre lui. Il faisait toujours l'impossible pour elle. Elle se demandait vraiment comment elle avait fait pour épouser un homme aussi exceptionnel. À ce moment-là, le bébé donna un coup de pied, et le futur papa rit :

\- Je crois bien que quelqu'un d'autre a hâte que tu portes cette robe.

\- Oui, ou alors bébé s'entraîne encore au Quidditch ! »

Le couple se coucha, heureux. Il n'y avait plus de tensions entre eux, et la jeune femme semblait un peu plus apaisée.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :D**

 **Avez-vous deviné le sexe du bébé de Ginny et Drago ? Et des idées pour les prénoms ?**

 **Et le cadeau de Drago pour Ginny, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Concernant le gala, je ne vous cache pas qu'il y aura une scène très drôle avec Pansy - et Charlie bien sûr - et aussi que l'on va revoir un ancien personnage ... ;)**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour la suite :D**


	58. Chapitre 58

**Hello !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un chapitre que je trouve assez drôle :D Enfin, la première partie seulement ^^**

 **Et aussi, l'apparition express d'un ancien personnage que vous aimiez bien :D**

 **Mais surtout, l'émergence d'une nouvelle menace pour la famille !**

 **Sinon, Bonne Lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 58 : Baby Boum**

Le gala s'annonçait explosif : tous les médias attendaient avec impatience la jeune madame Malfoy pour sa première apparition officielle depuis le procès, ainsi que celle de Pansy. Si la jeune femme était excitée à l'idée de sortir avec Charlie, elle avait peur du déferlement des médias par rapport à l'affaire avec Andrea Divangelo. Harry n'était pas de la soirée, puisqu'il travaillait le soir même. Les premiers à arriver furent Ron et Eléanore – la jeune femme devait accoucher d'ici deux semaines – et ils attirèrent tous les regards. Puis, ce fut le tour du couple Malfoy d'arriver en grandes pompes. Ginny fit sensation, non seulement grâce à sa magnifique robe champagne qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes, mais surtout par son baby-bump. Personne n'était officiellement au courant de l'arrivée prochaine d'un héritier Malfoy, et la nouvelle accapara tous les médias présents. Tous se pressaient pour demander des détails sur cette grossesse, ne remarquant même pas l'arrivée et le passage de Pansy et Charlie. De tous les côtés, tout le monde demandait aux futurs parents s'ils connaissaient le sexe, s'ils avaient décidé les prénoms et qui seraient les parrains et marraines. Tout le monde avait définitivement oublié le procès de Pansy, et c'était bien comme ça. Ils rejoignirent les autres invités à l'intérieur, et purent souffler un peu.

.

De son côté, Pansy était heureuse d'être là avec Charlie. C'était leur première sortie officielle, et elle était vraiment fière d'être à son bras. « Il est vraiment pas mal en smoking, va falloir que je trouve d'autres occasions de lui en faire porter un … Quoi que, j'ai aussi hâte de lui arracher ! » Pensa-t-elle, alors qu'il discutait avec le directeur du service des sports au Ministère. Elle aperçut Ron et Ellie discuter avec des collègues de Ron, et plus loin, Drago semblait retenir Ginny de se jeter sur le buffet. « Et si on allait discuter avec des membres du mangemagots, ça m'arrangerait pour ma future carrière … Tiens, il y a Suzanne Bones là-bas ! ». Sans laisser le temps à Charlie de s'excuser, elle le tira par le bras en direction de son ancienne camarade. Cette dernière sembla surprise, mais joua le jeu :

« - Bonjour Pansy, je vois que tu es bien accompagnée.

\- Charlie Weasley, ravi de te rencontrer. Tu dois connaître certains de mes frères, et ma sœur et son mari ?

\- Oui, en effet, j'étais dans la même année que Ron et Malfoy. J'ai été très surprise d'apprendre le mariage de Ginny et Malfoy, mais bon, la vie nous réserve quelques fois des surprises !

Un serveur passa et ils se servirent des petit-fours, et Pansy enchaîna pour ne pas que la discussion retombe :

\- Et toi Suzanne, jolie comme tu es, tu n'es pas accompagnée ?

\- Ho, si, d'ailleurs, le revoilà ! Jack !

« Ho m****, par le caleçon de Merlin, pas ça ! Bon, souris, et surtout, reste calme …. COMMENT JE PEUX RESTER CALME ALORS QUE C'EST MON EX SON COMPAGNON ? Ho le carnage, je la sentais pas cette soirée, pourquoi je suis jamais épargnée ? » se demanda la jeune femme brune, sans quitter son sourire alors que l'avocat roux s'approchait avec deux flûtes de champagnes. Il donna la coupe à sa compagne, et Pansy remarqua que Jack tressailli en la voyant :

\- Bonsoir Pansy. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir ici …

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

S'étonna Charlie, tout d'un coup plus méfiant. Suzanne ne semblait pas non plus être au courant, et l'ancienne serpentarde soupira :

\- En effet, Jack et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a deux ans, à ce gala. Nous sommes sortis ensemble quelques mois …

\- Ho.

Vu la réaction de Charlie, il avait compris que c'était LE Jack qui l'avait aidé à reprendre confiance en elle et avec lequel elle avait emménagé durant plusieurs mois. Et ça ne semblait absolument pas lui plaire vu la façon dont il le jaugeait. Gênée, Suzanne mit encore plus les pieds dans le plat en plaisantant :

\- Ha, vous êtes sortis ensemble ? C'est fou quand même ce que vous vous ressemblez, Jack et Charlie !

Il y eu un silence encore plus gênant durant lequel Pansy traita Suzanne de tous les noms dans sa tête – pour des raisons évidentes, je ne retranscrirais pas ses pensées ici. Elle décida de changer de sujet pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère :

\- Sinon, vous êtes au courant de …

\- Pansy, je crois que Ron nous fait des grands signes là-bas, tu viens ? »

La coupa fermement Charlie. La jeune femme le regarda, surprise, mais le suivi en direction de son potentiel beau-frère.

.

Cela ne faisait qu'une petite heure qu'ils étaient au gala, et malgré son mal aux pieds et au dos, Eléanore était bien. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une première contraction. Puis une deuxième, quelques minutes plus tard. Sans tarder, elle prévint Ron que le bébé était peut-être sur le point d'arriver, et le Weasley se chargea de réunir les troupes. Une fois tout le monde réuni, ils partirent pour St Mangouste, attirant une nouvelle fois tous les paparazzi sur eux. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'ils apprirent que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte, appelé « contractions d'entraînement », et que donc le bébé ne serait pas là avant plusieurs jours. La petite famille allait quitter l'hôpital quand une escouade d'aurors débarqua, menés par Harry :

« - Est-ce que vous allez tous bien ?

\- Heu, oui, mais c'était pas la peine de te déplacer pour la fausse alerte de l'accouchement d'Ellie !

Plaisanta Ron, très étonné de le voir. Harry fit signe aux aurors de les laisser seul, et il leur demanda :

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

Demanda Ginny, inquiète, parce qu'elle connaissait bien son ex-mari. Il les invita à entrer dans un bureau et il lança un sort pour ne pas que des oreilles entendent leur discussion :

\- Vous vous souvenez de l'explosion d'il y a quelques jours ? C'était un signe avant-coureur. Le gala a été attaqué, après la diffusion d'une vidéo ...

\- Merlin, il y a des blessés ?

S'inquiéta Eléanore, toujours concernée par son métier d'infirmière.

\- On déplore une dizaine de blessés légers, nous avons réussi à intervenir rapidement. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe ...

Il lança un regard vraiment inquiet à Ginny, qui automatiquement, passa la main sur son ventre dans un geste protecteur et maternel. L'auror soupira, sachant que c'était difficile à annoncer :

\- La vidéo était claire. Il s'agit de la Cabale, et elle a une cible. La Cabale est une grande organisation criminelle qui opère de partout en Europe. Ils s'occupent de simple trafic de drogue à l'organisation de braquage, en passant par de la corruption et des coups montés ... Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur as fait Ginny, mais tu es dans leur ligne de mire, et tous les Weasley aussi ...

\- Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ?

Grogna Drago, soudain en mode « protecteur », qui ne pouvait pas vraiment croire que sa femme enceinte était la cible principale. Livide, Ginny demanda :

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ils ont diffusé une vidéo avant l'attaque, et c'est ton ancien cabinet qui a explosé il y a quelques jours. Ils ont clairement dit que tu es leur cible, et qu'ils ne laisseraient pas les Weasley tranquilles ... Est-ce que tu as une idée de pourquoi ils s'en prennent à toi ?

\- Je ... non, je n'ai jamais eu affaire à la Cabale, même pas dans mes affaires ... je ne sais pas pourquoi ils nous en veulent ...

Harry allait rajouter quelque chose, mais un de ses collègues vint l'informer qu'il y avait eu une tentative d'attaque au Terrier. Tout le monde paniqua, jusqu'à ce qu'on leur annonce que le Terrier était vide – évidemment, Molly et Arthur étaient chez Ron et Eléanore pour garder Elena – et Harry prit la décision de faire rapatrier tous les Weasley à l'hôpital, le temps de prendre des mesures de sécurité pour tous.

.

La nuit fut longue et difficile. Harry fit venir Molly et Arthur, avec la petite Elena, ainsi que Percy, sa femme et ses enfants, et même Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Louis et Dominique, alors que Georges et sa famille les avaient rejoint. Harry leur expliqua la menace, et il tenta de les rassurer en leur proposant la mise en place d'une protection. Les aurors s'occupèrent de placer des sorts de sécurité sur chaque maison ainsi que sur M&W Associés, et Drago et Ron décidèrent de fermer l'agence jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ni Ginny, ni Ellie et ni Pansy ne protestèrent, conscientes que l'agence était un endroit propice pour une attaque, et elles acceptèrent sans sourciller. Harry demanda aussi à Drago et Ginny de réfléchir à un autre endroit où ils pourraient aller vivre quelque temps, le temps que les choses se calment, afin de mieux garantir leur sécurité – tout le monde savait où ils vivaient. Drago proposa d'aller s'installer dans leur nouveau manoir – les travaux n'étaient pas terminés, mais une grande partie était déjà habitable. Ginny n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller habiter là-bas dans ces circonstances, mais elle songea que c'était mieux et pour le bien du bébé, alors elle ne dit rien. Harry s'occupa de mettre en place tout afin de garantir au mieux la sécurité de chacun. Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard dans la journée qu'enfin, chacun pût rentrer chez soi. Harry leur proposa également d'être surveillés par des aurors en permanence, et seuls Ginny et Ellie acceptèrent pour le bien de leurs enfants. Elle avait tellement rêvé de ce bébé, que Ginny était prête à tout même à se battre contre ses principes et à mettre sa fierté de côté pour le garder. Elle aurait bien voulu envoyer Harry et ses aurors se balader, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire parce qu'elle pensait à la vie de son enfant avant tout. Peu importe le prix des sacrifices, elle mettait toutes les chances de son côté pour que son bébé vive.

.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, Ginny se retrouva apaisée d'être à la campagne. Elle avait eu peur de s'ennuyer, puisqu'elle ne travaillait plus, mais pas du tout. Leur grand manoir était vraiment magnifique, mais terriblement vide, alors elle se faisait un plaisir de le décorer. L'air frais et pur lui faisait beaucoup de bien comparé à l'air pollué de la capital, et le calme remplaçait avec délice le stress permanent de la ville. Elle avait commencé par décorer le salon, parce que c'était le cœur de la maison pour elle, le transformant à quelque chose de chaud, accueillant et chaleureux, grâce à des canapés et fauteuils, des photos et des plaids et fourrures. Elle s'était ensuite attaquée à la chambre conjugale, la trouvant trop impersonnelle, avant de décider de créer une nurserie dans la chambre d'à côté. Si elle avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à faire la chambre du bébé dans leur immense appartement londonien, elle aimait encore plus décorer cette deuxième chambre. Elle comptait s'attaquer aux salles à manger – il y en avait deux, une pour recevoir, et une autre plus petite – ainsi qu'aux chambres pour pouvoir recevoir sa famille dès l'été, quand toute cette histoire serait finie. Drago voulu s'arrêter de travailler, mais elle le convainquit de continuer : au plus vite il réglerait ses problèmes avec son agence de magi-architecture, au plus vite il pourrait laisser les rênes pour s'occuper de leur cabinet et de leur famille. Ginny avait quand même eu peur de se sentir seule, mais c'était sans compter sur Ellie, qui se retrouva également au chômage technique et qui passait ses journées avec elle, et sur Pansy qui venait aussi régulièrement leur rendre visite, très enthousiaste pour cette nouvelle propriété. Régulièrement, ses frères passaient aussi la voir, ainsi que Neville et Harry, qui la tenait informé de l'avancé de l'affaire. Pour l'instant, la mafia russe ne s'était plus manifestée, mais il fallait rester prudent.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?  
**

 **Du gala ? De Pansy qui a revu Jack ( avouez, vous ne vous y attendiez pas :D ) ? Et de la nouvelle menace qui plane sur la famille, la Cabale ?**

 **Pour La Cabale, j'avoue m'être inspirée de la série Blacklist, je crois que les méchants s'appellent pareil, même si ce n'est pas la même histoire ni la même organisation ^^**


	59. Chapitre 59

**Hello ! ;)**

 **Voici un chapitre tout mignon, jusqu'à l'avant-dernière ligne, où on a plein de petits moments complices et doux entre nos couples :D**

 **D'ailleurs, je suis sincèrement et profondément désolée pour la dernière ligne de ce chapitre ...**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Miss November : Je suis d'accord avec toi, j'adorais Jack avec Pansy, mais face à Charlie, il ne fait pas le poids ;) En même temps, Charlie a vraiment tout pour être parfait, et il est DRAGONIER ? Qui peut faire quoi que ce soit contre ça ? :D Concernant la Cabale, j'aime bien tes hypothèses, mais il va falloir attendre beaucoup beaucoup de chapitres pour le savoir ( en fait, presque jusqu'à la fin ^^)  
**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy : Coucou ! Concernant Jack, il est juste un peu surpris, mais il a tourné la page et il est content que Pansy ait fait de même ;) Ils ne se sont pas quittés en mauvais termes, mais ça leur fait juste très bizarre de se revoir là où ils s'étaient rencontrés ^^ C'est vrai que j'imagine un peu les Weasley comme une grande Mafia, sauf qu'ils sont gentils, que je sache, ils n'ont pas de tueurs à gage ou ne font pas de trafics de drogue (quoi que, certains bonbons de la boutique de farces et attrapes ... ;) )**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 59 : un bébé de plus**

Seulement une semaine et demie après le gala, tous les Weasley reçurent un hibou d'urgence : Eléanore avait perdu les eaux, et le travail avait commencé. La future maman était chez Ginny, lorsqu'elle avait perdu les eaux dans la cuisine, pendant que Ginny et elle grignotaient des biscuits. Drago avait décidé d'employer un elfe de maison – connaissant les talents culinaires de sa femme, ce n'était pas du luxe – pour les aider à s'occuper de ce grand manoir et pour leur tenir compagnie. Phyli était une jeune elfe de maison, très heureuse de travailler avec les deux jeunes femmes, et qui adorait leur cuisiner des petits plats à toute heure, au grès de leurs envies de femmes enceintes. Avant, elle travaillait à St Mangouste, mais l'hôpital avait décidé de s'en séparer à cause de sa trop grande émotivité au contact des patients. Dès qu'Ellie s'aperçu qu'elle avait les pieds trempés, elle prévint Ginny, et sa belle-sœur l'installa dans la chambre d'amie qu'elles avaient préparé pour l'occasion. Contrairement à la naissance d'Elena, Eléanore avait décidé d'accoucher chez elle avec une sage-femme cette fois, bien que présentement, c'était chez Drago et Ginny qu'elle allait accoucher. Ron fut le premier à arriver, suivi de près par Molly et la sage-femme. Heureusement, cette dernière arriva avec une potion de péridurale, et immédiatement, cela soulagea Eléanore, qui ne se souvenait pas que les contractions étaient aussi fortes avec Elena. Vraiment, cette grossesse avait été pire que la première, et elle était heureuse qu'elle se termine, même si le plus dur était à venir. Il fallut près de quatre heures pour que tous les membres de la famille arrivent, y compris les parents Brandstone. Et même une fois tout le monde présent, le travail n'avait pas encore commencé. Ginny préféra ne pas assister à l'accouchement, de peur d'angoisser pour le sien, et seul Ron resta avec sa femme et la sage-femme. Après six heures, la sage-femme décida de donner une potion à Ellie pour que son col se dilate un peu plus vite. Après dix heures, le travail commença vraiment. Elena était née en à peine trois heures, et Eléanore n'en pouvait plus lorsqu'au bout de quinze heures, elle donna enfin naissance à son fils. Cette fois, Ron réussit à ne pas s'évanouir, et il pût rejoindre sa famille dans le salon pour annoncer et présenter :

« - Je vous présente Romain Hugo Weasley ! »

L'adorable bambin aux cheveux identiques à sa sœur ravi tout le monde, et il rassura tout le monde sur l'état d'Eléanore – qui, bien que fatiguée, était vraiment très heureuse d'avoir expulsé de son corps ce petit être. Il retourna auprès de la jeune maman, et même si toutes les chambres n'étaient pas prêtes, Ginny proposa à tout le monde de rester là pour la nuit, afin de profiter de ce moment en famille.

.

Terriblement excitée par la naissance du dernier Weasley, Pansy sautilla dans la chambre où Charlie et elle allaient passer la nuit :

« - Tu as vu comme il est adorable et il ressemble à Ron ! Et il a déjà les mêmes yeux que toi !

Le dragonnier ne répondit rien, et la jeune femme soupira :

\- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me faire la tête ? Ok, mon ex te ressemble beaucoup physiquement, mais je te rappelle que 1) c'est mon ex, 2) tu sais bien que j'aime les roux, et 3) c'est toi que j'aime, pas lui ...

Le jeune homme se contenta de se coucher dans le lit pour dormir, en attendant que Pansy arrête de sautiller de partout et veuille bien se coucher – il était quand même deux heures du matin. La jeune femme soupira, et malgré elle, elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle détestait utiliser ça contre son amant, mais là, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. En silence, elle se coucha à ses côtés et se tourna vers lui :

\- S'il te plaît Charlie, ne sois pas jaloux et ne m'en veux pas ...

Dès qu'il aperçut une larme couler sur sa joue, Charlie réagit. Ce qu'il pouvait détester quand elle versait des larmes, c'était vraiment un déchirement pour lui. Il la serra contre lui, protecteur, et la rassura :

\- Non, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas Pansy ... je suis désolé, tu as raison, c'est du passé, je ne t'en veux pas ...

« Merlin, Ginny a vraiment raison, ils seraient prêts à accepter n'importe quoi pour ne pas que je pleure ... Mais c'est pour la bonne cause, ça fait déjà une semaine qu'il me boude, à cause de sa fierté mal placée d'homme possessif, alors là, ça suffit ! Hum, si j'arrive un peu à l'exciter, on pourrait peut-être rattraper ce temps perdu ? » pensa Pansy, tout en se collant contre lui. Avec douceur, Charlie embrassa ses lèvres, puis il embrassa son nez, son menton, avant de glisser sur sa gorge nue. Pansy frissonna sous la caresse de la langue de son amant sur son cou, et elle faufila ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, traçant les tatouages et les cicatrices qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Sans attendre, il la fit grimper sur lui, et ses doigts caressèrent ses fesses. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, parce que cette semaine sans la toucher avait été longue et décuplait son envie d'elle, avant de chuchoter :

\- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, et je te laisse faire ce que tu veux de moi ...

\- Je t'aime Charlie, plus que tout au monde ...»

Pansy sentit une onde de plaisir se propager dans tout son corps à ces mots, frissonnant d'impatience. C'était rare que Charlie la laisse dominer, il aimait contrôler les choses pour la rassurer et lui faire du bien, ce qui rendait la chose encore plus touchante et excitante aux yeux de Pansy. Elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son Charlie, cet homme doux et fougueux, prévenant et surprenant, celui qu'elle aimait plus chaque jour.

.

Aux alentours de midi, ils se réveillèrent. En fait, Pansy se réveilla parce qu'elle entendit les cris du petit Romain plusieurs chambres plus loin. Elle resta un moment à regarder son dragonnier dormir. Quand il dormait, elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un enfant. Ça faisait ressortir ce côté paisible et sensible qu'elle aimait tant chez lui, bien caché sous son corps d'homme. Après un moment, elle glissa sa main dans ses mèches rousses, et il sourit. Il passa un bras sur sa taille et la tira contre lui :

\- Miss Parkinson, avez-vous fini de me tripoter ?

Elle oubliait souvent à quel point il avait le sommeil léger à cause de son métier. Elle l'embrassa et lui sourit tendrement :

\- J'ai faim …

\- Hum … tu veux … ?

\- Je te parlais d'aller manger !

S'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Elle se redressa pour se lever, mais Charlie la retint par le bras :

\- Pansy … est-ce que tu veux officiellement et définitivement emménager chez moi ?

Un peu surprise, elle lui fit une moue taquine :

\- Parce que je ne vis pas déjà chez toi ?

\- Non, enfin si, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Ça s'est fait à cause des circonstances. Là, je te demande si t'en as vraiment envie. Si tu voudrais vivre avec moi si ce n'était pas déjà le cas …

« Attendant, il est pas en train de s'engager là ? Est-ce qu'il essaie de me faire passer un message ? Ho Merlin … ! » pensa la jeune femme, avant de se jeter sur son amant pour l'embrasser. Le rouquin rit face à sa fougue.

\- Dois-je en conclure que c'est oui ?

\- J'espère que tu trouveras une façon plus claire de me demander en mariage !

Elle se mordit la lèvre, consciente d'avoir pensé tout haut. « Mince, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ? Il va croire que je veux qu'il m'épouse, et ça va le faire fuir ! Quelle idiote ! » se gronda-t-elle, mais il lui sourit tendrement :

\- Je vais commencer à y réfléchir alors, pour être sûr d'être à la hauteur ! »

« Attendez, attendez ! Pause ! Il vient de dire quoi, LA ? Il vient vraiment de dire ce qu'il vient de dire ? Il l'a dit ! Bon, Pansy, calme tes ardeurs, ça ne fait même pas un an que tu connais ce bel apollon, calme ta joie, le mariage, c'est pas pour demain. Et depuis quand je veux me marier moi ? Ha, si, je me souviens, depuis que Ginny et Drago l'ont fait … ». Elle aurait pu continuer encore longtemps à tergiverser, si Charlie ne lui avait pas proposé de descendre manger un morceau. Le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu dire ça, mais il le pensait très sincèrement. Ça faisait même un moment qu'il était sûr qu'il voulait l'épouser – pas tout de suite, rien ne pressait – et il était au moins rassuré de savoir qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

.

Même si tout le monde était très heureux de la naissance du petit Romain, le mois de Mars commença sous tension. Il y avait eu une nouvelle tentative d'attaque au Terrier, et personne n'était rassuré. Eléanore prit la décision d'aller passer quelques semaines chez ses parents avec Elena et Romain, pour s'éloigner un peu de ce climat et pour protéger ses enfants, ce que Ron approuva – il prenait tous les soirs un portoloin pour la rejoindre. Cela accentua le stress pour Ginny, qui se retrouva de plus en plus isolée dans son manoir – elle avait refusé que Drago arrête de travailler pour rester avec elle, et Pansy avait beaucoup d'examens en cette fin de semestre. D'ailleurs, Drago le ressentait lorsqu'il rentrait le soir, parce qu'elle l'attendait toujours avec impatience. Malgré les protestations de sa femme, il se permit tout de même de prendre une semaine de congé. Durant cette semaine, ils en profitèrent pour finir la deuxième chambre du bébé. Également, ils se rendirent à l'échographie du troisième trimestre et à plusieurs cours d'accouchement, ce qui fit beaucoup de bien à Ginny. Même si elle était assez sereine à propos de sa future vie de maman, elle était un peu stressée à cause des évènements, mais Drago la rassura et ces sorties lui firent prendre confiance en elle. Elle se sentait plus que jamais prête à accueillir leur enfant, malgré la menace qui planait sur leur famille. Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient sur le canapé, Ginny demanda à son mari :

« - Chéri ? Comment tu imagines notre vie dans quelques années ?

\- Hum, je ne sais pas. On sera sûrement tous les trois, toi, tu seras une super maman, et moi, j'espère que je serai un bon père aussi …

Elle lui prit la main et la posa sur son ventre rebondit. Ils n'en n'avaient jamais parlé, mais malgré le fort désir de Drago d'être père, il avait toujours quelques peurs. L'avocate savait qu'il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, d'être un aussi piètre père que le sien, d'être même pire et que leur enfant ne l'aime pas. Si elle ne se faisait pas de soucis – il était déjà un merveilleux mari, il ne pourrait qu'être un père encore plus formidable -, elle tenta quand même de le rassurer :

\- Tu seras un très bon père, le meilleur qui soit même. Je t'ai vu avec Elena et mes autres neuves, tu es génial ! Et je sais que tu nous aimes, moi et le bébé, c'est le plus important …

\- J'espère être à la hauteur mon amour …

Elle sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il caressa encore un peu son ventre – le bébé se manifesta en remuant un peu – et il rajouta :

\- Si c'est le cas, peut-être que nous serons plus que trois dans quelques années …

Il la fixa, attendant sa réaction. Ginny, prise au dépourvu, se contenta de souffler à voix basse :

\- On verra, on verra … »

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps, préférant regagner leur chambre. Même si elle restait à la maison toute la journée, Ginny était quand même assez fatiguée. Elle commençait son septième mois, son dos la faisait souffrir – Drago était un ange quand il acceptait de la masser -, et elle s'essoufflait très vite. Mais cette image d'elle, Drago et des enfants tournait dans sa tête, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Elle voulait cet enfant qu'elle portait, plus que tout au monde, alors que pendant longtemps, elle n'en n'avait pas voulu. Mais voulait-elle d'autres enfants ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfants. Elle avait changé d'avis. Voulait-elle un enfant, ou des enfants, elle n'était vraiment pas sûre de savoir. Elle fit par s'endormir en songeant à celui qu'elle mettrait au monde dans quelques mois. Elle aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir quand leur famille serait complète.

.

Cette journée de fin Mars avait bien commencé. Ron et Harry étaient sur une nouvelle piste laissée par la Mafia Russe, et ils étaient sûrs qu'ils trouveraient bientôt quelque chose. De son côté, Ginny s'était mise en tête d'apprendre à tricoter avec sa mère – pour l'instant, ses talents n'étaient pas plus fameux que ses talents culinaires – et elle avait réussi à convaincre Andromeda d'envoyer Teddy quelques jours avec elle et Drago aux prochaines vacances – l'adolescent lui manquait. Du côté de Pansy, elle était heureuse d'avoir terminé ses examens et d'être avec Ron pour son stage, parce que travailler avec les aurors était très excitant. Charlie préparait aussi activement leur séjour en Roumanie pour l'été, s'assurant que tout soit parfait pour faire découvrir sa deuxième maison à la femme qu'il aimait – et il lui réservait aussi une grande surprise. Eléanore était heureuse de pouvoir se reposer après sa grossesse difficile, et elle eut la joie de constater qu'au contraire d'Elena, Romain était un bébé très calme. Il faisait presque ses nuits, pleurait beaucoup mais se calmait très vite dès qu'il apercevait sa mère, et la jeune maman était contente de passer du temps avec ses parents. Elena se souviendrait toujours de ses premières vacances chez ses grands-parents maternels, l'odeur de la tarte aux pommes sortant du four, les grandes prairies vertes, et sa mère et son frère enroulés dans un plaid chaud en attendant que son père rentre du travail. Quant à Drago, il était heureux d'apprendre que Miss Fendge Junior apprenait beaucoup grâce à ses cours et formations, et la jeune femme lui avoua même qu'elle comprenait beaucoup mieux pleins de choses maintenant : elle avait même donné un avis très pertinent sur l'élaboration du chantier en Roumanie, ce qui avait agréablement surpris le jeune chef d'entreprise. Le futur papa envisageait enfin de pouvoir déléguer sereinement son entreprise pour se consacrer à sa famille et à son autre carrière. Et Oliver, qui était au chômage technique depuis quelque temps déjà, en avait profité pour décrocher un peu et rencontrer quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux pour l'instant, mais il avait le temps d'être avec sa moitié, de la découvrir et d'apprendre à la connaître, et c'était vraiment agréable. En somme, malgré les dangers et menaces, tout le monde était heureux et cette journée s'annonçait radieuse. Si on excluait le fait qu'une de ces personnes allait mourir avant la fin de la journée.

* * *

 **Voilà, je pense que vous vous doutez un peu de ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre ...  
**

 **Je vous préviens, sortez les mouchoirs, parce que c'est un chapitre absolument horrible, que j'ai détesté écrire ...**

 **Par contre, je prends les paris : que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? Et surtout, qui va mourir ? Je ne vous cache pas que se sera très difficile pour tout le monde, car c'est quand même un des personnages principaux qui va mourir, et comme toujours, c'est douloureux ...  
**

 **D'ailleurs, pour vous changer un peu les idées ... le chapitre 64 fera un bon de 15 ans en avant ! J'avoue qu'on a l'impression qu'une nouvelle histoire commence, mais c'est bien la suite de celle-ci - j'allais pas non plus écrire 15 ans de chapitres pour pouvoir finir mon histoire ^^**

 **Enfin, bref, ça sera un peu nouveau et différent, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :)**

 **A mercredi prochain pour le savoir ...**


	60. Chapitre 60

**Hello !**

 **Bon, c'est l'heure de sortir les mouchoirs et de découvrir qui nous a malheureusement quitté ... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, parce que ça a été difficile pour moi aussi de faire ce choix.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Miss November : Moi aussi j'adore Pansy et Charlie ! :D J'ai même tendance à plus les préférer que Drago et Ginny, et pourtant, c'est mon couple préféré :D En tout cas, ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire, et sans mauvais jeu de mot, c'est le moment de faire exploser la bombe ...**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy : Je sais que c'est dur, ça l'a été aussi pour moi ... Surtout qu'on va apprendre vraiment beaucoup plus sur la mort du personnage seulement au chapitre ... 74 ! Donc à l'avant-dernier chapitre de l'histoire ! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite vous plaira quand même, et même si au début, quand j'ai commencé à écrire 15 ans plus, j'ai eu l'impression de commencer une nouvelle histoire, je pense qu'on accroche très vite avec la suite de l'histoire et la "nouvelle génération" qui complète bien "l'ancienne" :D**

 **Petite info pour contrebalancer ce chapitre malheureux : quand on passera à "15 ans plus tard", ça nous permettra de découvrir Elena à 17, Romain à 15 ans et l'enfant de Ginny et Drago à 15 ans aussi, mais aussi d'autres personnages ... Et surtout, il y aura beaucoup d'informations sur la relation très forte entre Ginny, Drago et leur enfant ! En plus de ça, chaque chapitre sera accompagné d'un flashback relatant quelque chose qui s'est passé dans les 15 dernières années, histoire d'en apprendre plus sur chacun ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 60 : elle est partie**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années que Viktor Krum avait pris sa retraite en tant que joueur de Quidditch. Il avait reçu beaucoup de propositions, pour devenir entraîneur, sélectionneur, égérie et autre, mais il avait décliné toutes ces offres. La guerre, et ses correspondances avec Hermione, l'avait fait beaucoup réfléchir, et faute d'avoir été présent en Angleterre pour se battre au côté de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il avait décidé qu'il le ferai pour son pays, une fois à la retraite. La reconversion fut difficile, au point que plusieurs fois, on lui proposa de se réorienter, à son plus grand damne. Mais il n'abandonna pas, et ce n'est qu'un an et demi plus tôt qu'il trouva comment il pourrait exercer efficacement son nouveau métier d'auror en dépit de sa célébrité. Il fréquentait depuis son plus jeune âge des milieux aisés – et pas toujours d'honnêtes gens. Alors il était apparu évident que l'infiltration était la solution. Viktor traînait avec de nombreuses crapules, russes, bulgares, slaves, quelques italiens et français à l'occasion, et d'anciens mangemorts en Angleterre. En étant immergé dans ces milieux, cela lui permettait d'obtenir facilement des informations sans éveiller aucun soupçon. Il prétendait vouloir de la drogue pour une fête, avoir de l'argent à perdre dans des jeux illégaux ou vouloir se procurer tel artefact pour démanteler des grands groupes de banditisme. Et depuis quelques mois, il avait réussi à intégrer la célèbre Cabale. Il avait été contacté par Harry Potter, son ancien concurrent, qui l'avait informé du problème des Weasley – il se souvenait vaguement de l'ami d'Hermione et du dresseur de dragon – avec la Cabale. Il s'était alors démené pour se rapprocher des personnes qui avaient d'éventuelles informations : c'était compliqué, parce que la Cabale était fragmentée en plusieurs petits groupes, et qu'il lui avait fallu trouvé le groupe concerné. Il n'y était pas parvenu – ça aurait été trop risqué d'infiltrer le groupe en question – mais il avait quand même réussi à réunir quelques informations de la plus haute importance. Il avait immédiatement envoyé un hibou à l'auror, en espérant qu'il lui parviendrait assez tôt. Viktor adorait son boulot, mais parfois, il détestait les informations qu'il découvrait. La Cabale, ce n'était pas des enfants de cœur.

.

Dès la réception des informations, Harry décida d'agir, prenant avec lui une demi-douzaine d'aurors. Une attaque était prévue, aujourd'hui-même, mais il ne savait pas sous quelle forme, ni quand. Cependant, cette attaque était à prévoir, et Ron lui fit remarquer qu'ils avaient été stupides de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Ils arrivèrent très rapidement au Square Grimmauld, ou plutôt « Au centre de repos Lovegood ». Ils entrèrent dans le centre, et alors que Harry envoyait ses hommes inspecter les autres étages, Ron et Pansy demandèrent à l'accueil :

« - Y a-t-il eu quelque chose d'étrange ou d'inhabituel aujourd'hui ?

\- Ah, oui, je ne pensais pas que M. Malfoy vous préviendrez ...

\- Drago est là ?

S'étonna Pansy. La demoiselle approuva et expliqua :

\- Oui, on a reçu une livraison qui n'était pas prévue ce matin, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est, alors j'ai prévenu M. Malfoy, puisque Mme Malfoy n'est pas disponible ...

\- Où est Drago ? »

Demanda immédiatement Ron, qui commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Harry les avait rejoints, et elle leur indiqua qu'il était descendu au sous-sol pour vérifier les issues de secours. Tous les trois décidèrent de rejoindre Drago, suivant les instructions de la dame : aller au bout du couloir, passer par la réserve, puis prendre la porte et descendre.

.

Tout se passa très vite : lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte de la réserve, Pansy poussa un cri tout en poussant les aurors hors du couloir dans une salle annexe et en refermant violemment la porte. L'explosion fut très violente, la porte sortit de ses gonds et projeta la jeune femme à l'autre bout du couloir, alors que Ron et Harry furent mordus par la chaleur de l'explosion. La déflagration détruit les trois étages supérieurs, créant un immense trou dans le bâtiment. Lorsque Ron se redressa un peu, il n'entendait plus rien à cause de l'explosion, et sa tête le lançait. Sa vision était floue, mais il aperçut Harry, étendu un peu plus loin, son corps brûlé jusqu'au cou sur le côté gauche. Le Survivant était entre lui et l'explosion, son corps l'avait protégé de la brûlure, mais il avait une coupure profonde à la jambe en plus de sa tête qui sonnait comme un hochet. Il ne voyait plus sa baguette, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Avec difficulté, il s'approcha de son meilleur ami : il respirait toujours. Conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il essaya de se lever : il fallait absolument qu'il trouve des secours, et surtout, qu'il aille voir comment allaient Drago et Pansy. Il ne savait pas où était Drago au moment de l'explosion, mais il devait le retrouver, parce que sa petite sœur avait besoin de son mari. Il tenta de sortir de la pièce, en quête de Pansy, qui était pratiquement à côté de lui lors de l'explosion, mais il ne tint pas debout. Très vite, il retomba dans les ténèbres, tout en songeant à la jeune femme qui devait aller bien, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il se réveilla une première fois quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, alors que des magicomages le transportaient sur un brancard pour Saint Mangouste, et il eut à peine le temps de demander comment se portait les autres, avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, il était à Saint Mangouste, et sa tête le lançait moins. Il se redressa avec difficulté, mais une infirmière arriva très vite et lui ordonna de rester couché pour ne pas s'évanouir de nouveau. Il préféra s'exécuter, et en tournant la tête, il constata qu'Harry dormait dans le lit d'à côté, de nombreux bandages le recouvrant. L'infirmière capta son regard et le rassura :

« - M. Potter a été plongé dans un comas artificiel, mais il va bien. Les potions vont commencer à agir, et il ne devrait pratiquement pas garder de cicatrices ... »

Ron soupira de soulagement. Un magicomage passa très rapidement, et lui expliqua que la coupure était guérie, mais qu'il devrait certainement passer la nuit ici à cause du choc à la tête qu'il avait reçu, afin d'être sûr que tout va bien. Il réclama qu'on prévienne sa femme, chose dont l'infirmière s'occupa immédiatement, et il réclama aussi des nouvelles de Drago et Pansy, mais le médicomage ne savait rien à ce sujet.

.

Environ une heure après le réveil de Ron, avec soulagement, Drago franchit la porte de sa chambre :

« - Merlin, Ron, si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir ! Ça fait des heures que je parcoure l'hôpital, depuis que je sais que vous étiez au Square durant l'explosion ... Est-ce que ça va ?

Le rouquin hocha la tête et capta son regard inquiet en direction d'Harry :

\- Il va bien, il est dans le coma pour mieux récupérer. Et moi, ils veulent me garder pour la nuit par sécurité, mais je vais bien ... Et toi ?

Le blond prit une chaise et s'installa près de son lit :

\- J'étais dans le sous-sol, mais de l'autre côté de l'explosion. J'ai eu le réflexe de créer un bouclier de protection quand j'ai étendu l'explosion, je n'ai pas été blessé ...

\- Et le Square ? Il y a beaucoup de blessés ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est très confus, c'était vraiment horrible là-bas ... Pour l'instant, il y a une trentaine de blessés, et une dizaine de morts, mais il y en a encore dans les décombres ...

\- Et Pansy ? Tu as des nouvelles de Pansy ?

S'inquiéta Ron, qui n'avait aucune idée d'où la jeune femme pouvait bien être. L'héritier Malfoy pâlit d'un coup, très inquiet :

\- Comment ça, Pansy ? Elle était là-bas aussi ?

\- Oui, elle était avec nous au moment de l'explosion. Je ne me souviens pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais quand je me suis réveillé, elle n'était plus avec Harry et moi ...

D'un commun accord, Drago décida de laisser Ron un peu se reposer avant l'arrivée d'Eléanore – ils n'avaient pas prévenu Ginny pour ne pas inutilement l'inquiéter dans son état – et il partit à la recherche de sa meilleure amie.

.

Il ne la trouva pas, et retourna auprès de Ron qu'Eléanore avait rejoint : la jeune femme avait été très inquiète, mais elle était vraiment heureuse de voir que son mari allait bien. Quand Drago entra, elle lui sauta dans les bras et le serra contre elle, heureuse qu'il aille bien lui aussi. Ron semblait moins heureux qu'elle, s'estimant juste chanceux, et il demanda d'un air grave :

\- Pas de nouvelles de Pansy ?

\- Non, personne ne sait où elle est ...

\- Vous avez prévenu le reste de la famille ?

Demanda la jeune maman, et les deux hommes allaient répondre, mais un médicomage entra :

\- Est-ce que vous connaissiez Pansy Parkinson ?

\- Oui, elle fait partie de notre famille, pourquoi ?

Questionna Drago. C'était stupide. Ron avait noté l'utilisation du passé dans la question – combien de fois il l'avait remarqué quand on parlait de Fred ? Eléanore l'avait compris à l'air du docteur, elle en voyait tous les jours, des docteurs avec cet air-là. Mais Drago, lui, malgré la boule dans le ventre et son instinct, ne voulut pas comprendre. Le déni, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle ce genre de chose.

\- Je suis désolé, mais Miss Parkinson est décédée. Nous n'avons malheureusement rien pu faire pour elle, l'explosion l'a projetée avec violence et elle s'est brisée la nuque. Elle est morte sur le coup, et n'a pas souffert. Je sais que c'est un moment difficile, mais il ...

Le docteur continua de parler un moment, dans le vide. Personne ne l'écoutait, à quoi bon ? Eléanore fut la seule à réagir, signant la paperasse comme une automate, à travers ses larmes, et le docteur sortit pour les laisser. Elle ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer, alors que les deux hommes restaient figés, livides. Ron ne serra même pas sa femme contre lui quand elle s'allongea avec lui, à deux doigts du malaise. Drago finit par reprendre une semi-conscience, et annonça d'une voix blanche et tremblante :

\- Je vais ... Je vais envoyer un hibou à Molly et Arthur. Et ... et je vais chercher Ginny. Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule à la maison.

Alors qu'il allait sortir, Ron sembla à moitié s'éveiller :

\- Est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

\- Oui. Mais ici. Je veux qu'elle soit entourée quand elle l'apprendra. »

Il quitta la chambre, et rendit aussitôt son estomac dans le couloir. Sa tête tournait, et il avait terriblement mal. Il avait l'impression de revivre la mort de Mélissa, mais amplifiée. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, et pleura, sans se soucier de rien. Il laissa ses larmes couler un moment, expulsant toute cette colère, cette tristesse et cette douleur de son corps, en vain parce que ça n'avait pas de fin. Il le savait, il l'avait déjà vécu, rien ne pouvait atténuer ce genre de blessure. Il finit par se reprendre. Il fallait qu'il aille chercher Ginny. Le plus dur restait encore à faire, il devait se reprendre et se montrer fort. Il avait une merveilleuse femme et bientôt un enfant, le choix ne lui appartenait plus.

.

Lorsque Drago transplana au manoir, Ginny su immédiatement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Elle ne se souvenait plus quand, mais il avait déjà eu cet air. Il ne lui dit presque rien, seulement qu'il y avait eu une explosion au Square Grimmauld, qu'il y était mais n'avait rien, et que Ron – qui avait été très légèrement blessé – et Eléanore les attendaient à l'hôpital. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, Ginny se précipita dans les bras de son frère, et ce dernier la rassura en lui assurant qu'il allait bien – et qu'Harry aussi. Eléanore n'était pas dans la chambre, elle était allée chercher des cafés – la vérité, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas être là quand Ginny apprendrait la nouvelle et la jeune femme enceinte aurait tout de suite deviné si elles s'étaient vues – et Ginny s'assura que la femme d'Harry était bien informée de la situation. Ariel avait été prévenue, et elle avait confié leur fils à des amis, avant de prendre le premier portoloin disponible – elle était actuellement aux Etats-Unis, chez sa famille, et n'arriverait pas avant le lendemain. Et puis, vint ce moment terrible. Drago demanda à Ginny de le suivre dans le couloir, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la rouquine. Ils sortirent, laissant Ron dans la chambre, et Drago la força à s'asseoir :

« - Ginny, ce que je vais te dire est très difficile ...

Il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux de sa vie, ni lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés, ni depuis qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant, et ça inquiéta beaucoup l'avocate. Elle l'observa, et se trouva stupide : il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux trahissaient des pleurs qu'il cherchait à retenir, et son expression était empreinte d'une douleur qu'elle connaissait trop bien. Elle se souvenait maintenant, c'était exactement comme quand il lui avait annoncé la mort de Mélissa :

\- Qui est mort ? Je connais cet air, quelqu'un est mort. Qui ?

Le jeune homme avala difficilement sa saliva, et avoua la voix tremblante :

\- Pan-Pansy. Elle était avec Harry et Ron. Pansy est ...

Il ne réussit même pas à prononcer le mot. Ce n'était pas possible, Pansy ne pouvait pas être morte. Il fixa sa femme, appréhendant sa réaction. Et ça explosa. Elle poussa un hurlement de détresse et plongea dans ses bras. Et puis elle pleura, son corps de femme enceinte violemment secoué par les sanglots, serrant ses bras frêles autour de son cou, et il lui rendit l'étreinte, la soutenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Eléanore finit par apparaitre avec les cafés, qu'elle lâcha quand Ginny se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras. La femme enceinte vacilla, et Drago – aidé d'une infirmière qui se tenait prête – réussit à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe, complètement dévastée par la nouvelle. Avec l'aide d'un médecin, ils installèrent Ginny dans la chambre avec Ron, et on décida de la perfuser pour être sûr qu'elle ne referait pas un malaise.

.

Molly, Arthur, Georges et Bill arrivèrent très rapidement, et tout le monde resta dans la petite chambre pour pleurer Pansy. La jeune femme avait été un vrai rayon de soleil pour la famille Weasley, une vraie bouffée d'oxygène malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Finalement, ce fut Ginny qui demanda :

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas juste, ça n'aurait pas dû ...

\- Gin' ... Sans Pansy, je pense pas qu'Harry et moi on aurait survécu ... Je me souviens pas très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je crois qu'elle nous a sauvé ... Si j'avais pu ...

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Ron ...

Le rassura Eléanore, très touchée par l'ultime geste de son amie, qui avait très certainement sauvé son époux. Soudain, Ginny sembla sortir de sa torpeur et se redressa :

\- Et Charlie ?

\- Quoi Charlie ?

Demanda son père, qui soutenait avec difficulté Molly – les infirmières étaient à deux doigts de la perfuser elle-aussi.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a prévenu Charlie ? Est-ce qu'il sait ?

Tout le monde échangea un regard désolé, et Drago finit par admettre :

\- Je n'ai pas prévenu Charlie, je voulais d'abord aller te chercher ...

\- Emmène-moi chez Charlie, je dois lui annoncer.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ...

\- Emmène-moi chez Charlie ! Immédiatement ! »

Hurla-t-elle, complètement hystérique. Personne n'osa protester. Ginny et Charlie étaient très proches, et si quelqu'un devait lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, c'était bien à elle de le faire.

.

Drago déposa Ginny devant la petite maison de son frère, et il lui obéit quand elle lui demanda de la laisser seule. Elle inspira profondément, tentant de calmer le flot de larmes qui ne semblait pas se tarir, et frappa. Le dragonnier lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire, heureux que sa sœur lui rende visite, mais il perdit bien vite son air enjoué quand il la vit :

« - Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et se jeta à son cou :

\- Je suis désolée, si tu savais ...

\- Ginny ...

\- Elle est partie, Charlie, elle est partie !

Le jeune homme se recula brusquement, et fixa sa petite sœur, le cœur au bord des lèvres :

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Ginny prit un air d'absolue compassion, et répéta d'une voix terriblement calme et douce :

\- C'est fini. Elle est partie.

Et puis Charlie comprit. Il serra sa sœur, fort, au point qu'elle dû le repousser, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle vit que son grand frère pleurait. Jamais il n'avait versé la moindre larme dans ses souvenirs, ni pour la mort de Fred, ni quand il était tombé de son balai ou quand elle s'était marié. Vulnérable, il avait le regard vide et pleurait, comme un petit garçon, ce qui fit redoubler les pleurs de Ginny.

.

Lorsque le reste de la famille Weasley les rejoignit, ils les trouvèrent assis dans le noir, au pied des escaliers, pleurant dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans retenue. Drago tendit la main à Ginny, et avec Charlie, ils l'aidèrent à se relever. Molly serra longtemps ses enfants contre elle, déblatérant un flux de paroles sans queue ni tête à propos de combien Pansy était formidable. Finalement, Drago essaya de convaincre Ginny qu'il valait mieux rentrer pour qu'elle se repose un peu, mais elle protesta :

\- Non, je veux rester ici, avec Charlie !

Malgré son corps de femme, à ce moment-là, elle avait l'air d'une enfant frêle et fragile. Charlie renifla, et accepta :

\- Vous pouvez rester, il y a la chambre de ... d'ami ...

Se reprit-il, incapable de prononcer son nom – et puis, ce n'était plus sa chambre depuis un moment déjà. Après un instant de réflexion, il indiqua à sa mère :

\- Maman, dans la bibliothèque derrière toi, le tiroir d'en bas, tout au fond à côté du classeur ...

À la surprise de tout le monde, la mère de famille sortit un écrin avec une magnifique bague de fiançailles, et le dragonnier grimaça :

\- Débarrassez-moi de ça, je veux plus le voir ...

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, mais Ginny s'agrippa à son bras :

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Vomir. Et dormir. Jusqu'à l'enterrement.

\- Et après ?

S'inquiéta George, qui savait très bien ce que ça faisait d'être séparé de son âme sœur. Charlie haussa les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance :

\- Je vais sûrement retourner en Roumanie. Je ne veux pas rester ici ... »

Personne ne se vexa qu'il veuille partir. C'était même impossible de lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. Charlie n'avait jamais eu de petite-amie ou était amoureux. Et la seule qui lui était destinée était partie. Pour toujours.

* * *

 **Voilà, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire ... Ce chapitre a été terriblement dur à écrire, et j'ai presque l'impression que je dois vous présenter mes sincères condoléances ...  
**

 **Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, il y a quelques chapitres, j'ai commencé à insérer dans l'histoire les pensées de Pansy, en vous disant que j'avais pris une décision sur l'avenir de ce personnage. C'était de cette décision que je parlais, j'avais envie qu'on en apprenne plus sur Pansy, qu'on la découvre plus et qu'on l'aime encore plus, avant qu'elle ne parte de l'histoire ...**

 **J'espère quand même que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop dégoûté, et que vous serez là pour la suite :)**

 **Pour ceux qui n'aime pas ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai posté une fin alternative à l'histoire entre Pansy et Charlie, beaucoup plus heureuse, sur Cohabitation Tumultueuse ! Je pense que cette fin-là vous plaira beaucoup plus que l'actuelle ...**

 **A samedi pour la suite des événements, et peut-être même un nouveau bébé !**


	61. Chapitre 61

**Hello !**

 **J'espère que le choc du dernier chapitre commence à passer, parce que l'histoire est loin d'être terminée !**

 **J'aimerai vous rassurer sur quelques points :**

 **Tout d'abord, bonne nouvelle : j'ai fini d'écrire l'histoire ! :D J'ai enfin mis le point final de cette histoire, les 75 chapitres sont rédigés, l'épilogue aussi, il ne reste plus qu'à publier et que vous les lisiez :D Donc pas de craintes à avoir, vous aurez bien la fin de cette histoire ! :D  
**

 **Ensuite, le saut dans le temps "15 Ans Plus Tard" commencera au chapitre 64, et vous aurez l'occasion de découvrir la nouvelle génération, mais bien sûr, tout est lié ! Ce ne sera pas une nouvelle histoire ou une suite, mais bien dans la continuité, même si on fait un bond dans le temps ! On a l'impression au début que les "adultes" sont moins présents, mais c'est faux, j'ai juste d'abord besoin d'introduire la nouvelle génération ;)  
**

 **Autre chose, dans les prochains chapitres - jusqu'au 64 - il va se passer des choses qui font un peu peur, il va y avoir de l'émotion et des rebondissements, mais surtout : ne paniquez pas ! Je vous promets, il n'y aura plus de morts ! Donc on reste zen et on profite de l'histoire ;)**

 **Enfin, à partir du chapitre 64, j'ai non seulement inclu un flashback par chapitre, mais j'ai également écris des chapitres plus denses que jusqu'à présent, ça change un peu, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira :D**

 **Sinon, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, et essayez de ne pas trop rire en lisant le dernier paragraphe ;)**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy :  
** **En effet, il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire malheureusement ... par contre, dans le chapitre 74 ou 73, on va en apprendre plus sur Pansy et les circonstances de sa mort ... ;)  
**

 **MissNovember :** **Ta review (la deuxième où tu signes) m'as bien fait rire :) C'est vrai que Pansy et Charlie avait un bel avenir devant eux, et je suis contente que la fin alternative de Cohabitation Tumultueuse t'ai plu :D J'ai aussi trouvé Charlie très touchant, surtout que j'avais beaucoup travaillé sur son personnage en écrivant CT, et que je me suis vraiment attachée à eux (d'ailleurs, je vais écrire une fic avec beaucoup de lemon sur eux :D J'ai commencé, mais ils sont le couple principal du tome 2, il faut d'abord que j'écrive le tome 1 ^^). Comme je dis, Pansy était le petit rayon de soleil de la famille Weasley, et je suis aussi très triste qu'elle ne soit plus là ... :'(**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 61 : Life goes on**

Ginny se glissa avec difficulté dans le lit, et alla se blottir contre l'épaule de son frère. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre, et aujourd'hui, c'était l'enterrement de Pansy. Il la serra contre son torse et déposa un baiser sur son front :

« - Est-ce que ça va aller, mon ptit dragon ?

\- Je crois. Et toi ?

Il ne répondit pas mais la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. C'était comme s'il était mort lui-aussi. L'idée même de retourner en Roumanie, de travailler avec les dragons de nouveau, n'arrivait même pas à l'intéresser. Tout s'était effondré avec Pansy. Elle était devenue le centre de sa vie, sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, et tout était détruit depuis. Caressant les cheveux roux de sa sœur, il soupira :

\- Il y a eu combien de victimes ?

\- En tout, il y a eu 29 morts, et 41 blessés. Et le centre est entièrement détruit ...

\- Mais ton mari va le reconstruire ?

Ginny se redressa un peu, tenant son ventre :

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la force de faire ça ...

Elle se recoucha à ses côtés. Ils ne partaient que dans un quart d'heure. A demi-mot, elle demanda :

\- Tu avais vraiment prévu de la demander en mariage ?

\- Oui. J'avais prévu quelque chose de spectaculaire en Roumanie, avec les dragons ...

\- Elle aurait dit oui. Elle t'aimait vraiment comme elle n'a jamais aimé personne ...

\- Je sais. Je voulais l'épouser et fonder une famille avec elle. J'étais fier ...

Drago frappa à la porte, et ils partirent pour l'enterrement. Pansy n'avait aucune famille, et c'était Molly qui s'était occupée de tout organiser. Ce fut court, et tout le clan Weasley se réunit chez Charlie après la cérémonie. Ils savaient qu'ils ne faisaient pas que leurs adieux à la jeune femme. Charlie avait décidé de repartir aussitôt en Roumanie, et personne ne pouvait protester et contester sa décision. Il serra chaque membre de sa famille, très ému, et prit son sac, mais Ginny le retint :

\- Attend !

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Pour la première fois, il sourit, puis prit son sac et sortit. Drago passa un bras protecteur sur les épaules de sa femme, et Eléanore osa demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Je lui ai dit le sexe du bébé, et ses prénoms. »

Après le départ de Charlie, chaque couple quitta la maison, petit à petit. Ginny et Drago furent les derniers, et après avoir récupéré quelques affaires de leur défunte meilleure amie, ils rentrèrent chez eux.

.

La semaine qui suivit fut tout aussi difficile. Le monde sorcier était très en émoi à cause de cette attaque. Ginny était très affaiblie, et Drago avait vraiment du mal à gérer. Il savait que Ginny s'en remettrait, elle était forte, surtout maintenant qu'ils allaient être parents, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il était inquiet, surtout pour la santé de sa femme et de leur enfant, mais elle semblait se porter bien. Elle échangeait régulièrement des lettres avec Charlie, et avait presque fini de faire la chambre du bébé, et pour se changer les idées, elle s'était aussi attaquée au reste de la maison dans l'espoir d'oublier un peu sa peine. Harry était aussi sorti de l'hôpital, il gardait quelques brûlures sur le corps mais aucunes graves séquelles, et il souhaitait plus que jamais trouver et démanteler la Cabale. Ron était en congé, et il avait décidé de rester avec Ellie et leurs enfants chez ses beaux-parents. Eléanore avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à la disparition de sa meilleure amie, et sans sa famille, elle n'aurait pas trouvé la force de continuer à se battre. Plus que jamais, elle était reconnaissante d'avoir son homme et ses deux adorables enfants auprès d'elle. Tout le monde était vraiment très affecté, mais ils s'efforçaient d'être forts et de continuer d'avancer. C'était ce que Pansy aurait voulu plus que tout.

.

Jamais un mois d'Avril ne fut aussi triste, et pourtant, personne n'aurait pu penser que les choses pourraient devenir pires. La menace de la Cabale planait toujours autour de la famille. Cependant, tout le monde se réunissait très souvent chez Drago et Ginny, entourant du mieux possible le couple. Tout le monde savait qu'il fallait se serrer les coudes, et la jeune avocate approchait du terme de sa grossesse : elle avait l'impression que sa grossesse était passée tellement vite qu'elle n'avait même pas pût en profiter. Mais elle était rassurée d'être aussi entourée. Son bébé viendrait au monde entouré d'amour, et c'était le plus important. Lorsqu'ils firent la dernière échographie avant la naissance, vers la fin du mois d'avril, ça leur mit un peu de baume au cœur. Le bébé était en bonne santé, il avait bien grandi et ne devrait pas tarder à venir au monde. Malgré les cours que Ginny prenait pour préparer l'arrivée du bébé, elle était un peu angoissée à l'idée que les choses se passent mal. Avec Drago, ils avaient déjà réservé la chambre à la maternité, et le futur papa refusait de retourner au travail. Ils avaient reçu de brèves nouvelles d'Oliver, qui réclamait une année sabbatique pour faire le tour du monde avec sa nouvelle compagne, et ils n'avaient pu qu'accepter. Le couple reçu également de nombreuses lettres de proches, dont une de Neville et Hannah, et une autre de Marcus et Olivier. Cela faisait du bien d'avoir des nouvelles de leurs proches, surtout pour les coups durs. Et puis, ils avaient revu quelques amis à l'enterrement – même si ce n'était pas le genre de circonstances qui rendait les retrouvailles joyeuses. Seuls Fleur et Bill avaient décidé de quitter le pays, parce que Gabrielle, la petite sœur de Fleur, venait d'annoncer sa première grossesse et qu'elle souhaitait avoir sa grande sœur auprès d'elle. Personne n'en n'avait voulu au couple de se rendre en France pour les mois à venir. Ils comprenaient tous que si les rôles étaient inversés, et que c'était Ginny qui était à l'étranger, ils n'auraient pas hésité. Et puis, tout le monde savait que Fleur gardait tout de même un lien très fort avec sa cadette, malgré la distance qui les séparait.

.

Ginny n'était pas au courant, mais Drago, Ron et Harry se voyaient très régulièrement. Leur seule préoccupation était de mettre un terme à la menace qui planait sur la famille, et ils étaient remontés à bloc. En fait, pour être précis, Drago voulait payer la Cabale pour qu'elle les laisse tranquille. Ron aurait voulu les affronter, mais il était assez lucide pour savoir que la proposition de Drago était bien plus sage. Quant à Harry, il était toujours en contact avec Viktor Krum, et il négociait un arrangement, mais d'après le bulgare, c'était compliqué car la Cabale était indécise. D'après les dernières informations, la Cabale était divisée, une partie souhaitant terminer ce qu'elle avait commençait, et l'autre souhaitant mettre un terme à cette chasse ridicule. Passe encore d'avoir les héros de guerre d'Angleterre à dos, ainsi que les familles les plus populaires d'Angleterre, mais avec la destruction du centre, la Cabale était passée au rang de terroriste. La population était en colère, les gens pleuraient les innocentes victimes de l'explosion, et les autorités des différents pays sorciers d'Europe s'attelaient à démanteler l'organisation criminelle. Bien sûr, la principale préoccupation était d'assurer la sécurité de la population, et c'était difficile pour les trois hommes de ne pas succomber à la tentation de se venger. D'ailleurs, c'était presque une chance que Ginny soit trop occupée avec sa grossesse, sinon la jeune femme se serait personnellement occupée de se venger. Les choses étaient compliquées pour tout le monde, et une étrange impression d'être de nouveau en guerre mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise. Ils avaient grandi en guerre, il était hors de question qu'ils élèvent leurs enfants en étant en guerre.

.

A la mi-mai, Eléanore aida Ginny à préparer sa valise pour la maternité. Depuis la mort de Pansy, elles ne s'étaient jamais retrouvées toutes les deux seules, sans leurs hommes. Ron et Drago étaient avec Harry, faisant leurs magouilles. La jeune femme blonde avait laissé ses bambins chez ses parents, et elle avait rendu visite à sa belle-sœur. Elle avait trouvé Ginny dans la nurserie, en train de plier les derniers bodys pour les ranger. Drago était allé récupérer les affaires du bébé dans leur appartement londonien, puisqu'ils ne retourneraient pas là-bas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas sûr d'y être en sécurité. La rouquine avait souri en voyant sa belle-sœur, et elle l'avait serré dans ses bras :

« - Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! J'ai besoin de tes conseils, je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdue ...

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi ... Désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt, c'est étrange d'être ... que toutes les deux.

Elles se comprenaient. Elles avaient formé un petit trio féminin, et c'était bizarre de n'être plus que deux, sans la malice de Pansy. La maman conseilla son amie sur ce qui était utile ou non à la maternité, le nombre de vêtements pour le bébé ou le type de vêtements dont elle aurait besoin après son accouchement. Ginny était anxieuse, elle appréhendait beaucoup la naissance de son premier enfant, et Eléanore fit du mieux qu'elle put pour la rassurer. C'était toujours un grand moment l'accueil un enfant, surtout si c'était le premier, mais la rouquine ne devait pas s'en faire. Elle était entourée, le futur papa était plus qu'heureux, et tout le monde serait là pour la soutenir et l'aider si elle ne se sentait pas de taille.

.

Alors qu'ils étaient couchés depuis quelques heures, Ginny chuchota :

"- Drago, tu dors ?

\- Hummm, nan, pourquoi ?

\- Je crois que le bébé arrive, je viens de perdre les eaux ...

Aussitôt, l'architecte se redressa et alluma la lumière :

\- Tu es sûre ? Le bébé arrive ?

\- Heu ... je crois ?

Le jeune homme sauta sur ses pieds et d'un coup de baguette, il fit venir à eux la valise pour la maternité et attrapa leur manteau :

\- Vite, je t'emmène à l'hôpital ! Merlin, le bébé arrive !

\- Drago, attend !

Le jeune homme regarda sa femme, qui arrivait à peine à sortir du lit, et il l'aida :

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide ? Il faut se dépêcher avant que ...

\- Drago ! J'ai perdu les eaux, mais je ne vais pas accoucher dans la seconde ! Par Merlin, calme-toi, ce n'est pas bon d'être stressé !

La future maman lui prit la main, et la posa sur son ventre :

\- Tu vas d'abord m'aider à m'habiller, puis on ira à l'hôpital. Après, pendant que j'attendrai ma péridurale, tu vas dire à tout le monde de rappliquer en vitesse. Puis, tu vas m'écouter t'insulter de tous les noms pendant que je mettrai ce bébé au monde, d'accord ? »

Drago hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Il savait que Ginny faisait du mieux pour garder son calme, même si elle était effrayée, et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à flancher s'il ne voulait pas subir les foudres de la colère de sa moitié. Elle avait des contractions depuis plusieurs jours, et elle se contenait depuis plusieurs heures où ses contractions étaient devenues douloureuses, tout en sachant que le pire était à venir. Alors la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'être calme et de la fermer quand elle en aurait besoin. C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent pour l'hôpital une demi-heure plus tard, habillés et plus prêts que jamais à rencontrer leur enfant.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :D  
**

 **Bon, vous vous doutez bien de ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre ! Drago et Ginny vont devenir parents !**

 **Et il y aura aussi un énorme rebondissement auquel normalement personne ne s'attend ! - Non, Pansy ne reviendra pas d'entre les morts, je vous vois déjà venir ! -**

 **J'attends toutes vos théories : le sexe du bébé, ses noms, ce qu'il va se passer, si Ginny va tuer Drago durant l'accouchement ... ;)**

 **On se retrouve donc mercredi prochain !**


	62. Chapitre 62

**Hello :)**

 **Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour la naissance du dernier Malfoy :D**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, et je vous rassure : ne paniquez pas, tout va bien se passer ! ;)**

 **MissNovember :** **Je suis contente que ma prochaine histoire sur Pansy/Charlie te plaise :D Et tu as raison de plaindre Drago ;) Et en effet, ça va être croustillant parce que le chapitre est plein de rebondissements inattendus ! ;) Mais ne me déteste pas trop ... ^^  
**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy :** **Je sais que c'est dur, sans notre petit rayon de soleil Pansy, c'est difficile, mais il va falloir s'y habituer ... Heureusement, avec toute la nouvelle génération, il y a plein de personnages super intéressants :D**

 **D'ailleurs, il y aura un nouveau personnage qui "remplacera" un peu Pansy, qui est une ancienne connaissance - on change pas les bonnes habitudes ;) - et qui apportera un peu du peps à l'histoire, comme le faisait Pansy ;)**

 **Et aussi, contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé faire quand j'ai fait naître Elena, j'ai décidé d'en faire une adolescente assez peste, je me suis bien amusée avec elle, et j'espère que vous ne la détesterez pas trop parce que je me suis vraiment amusée à la faire avec un sale caractère ;)**

 **Il y aura aussi un personnage de la nouvelle génération qui ne sera pas directement de la famille Weasley, c'est un personnage que j'ai créé et que j'adore :)**

 **Et encore une chose, Elena aura une meilleure amie - liée avec le personnage qui remplacera Pansy - et je suis en train d'écrire une mini fic / grosse OS sur Elena, sa meilleure amie, le grand frère de sa meilleure amie et son cousin Louis, puisqu'il y aura certainement de l'amour dans l'air ;)**

 **Sinon, j'ai les résultats à 14h de mon concours, je croise les doigts !**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 62 : Le début de la fin**

Ginny était d'un calme olympien qui donnait des sueurs froides à sa famille. Depuis qu'elle avait réveillé Drago, jusqu'à présent – attendant depuis presque trois heures que son col soit assez dilaté- elle faisait peur. Elle subissait les douloureuses contractions avec des petits gémissements et des grimaces, n'avait insulté personne ni menacé Drago de le castrer. Et c'était terriblement anormal. Et comme tout le monde savait qu'elle était une vrai cocote minute, ils redoutaient tous le moment où elle exploserait. C'est ce qui expliquait aussi que seuls Drago, Ellie et Molly étaient avec elle dans la chambre, attendant patiemment le moment où cet enfant verrait enfin le jour. Ce n'est que vers quatre heures du matin, ce samedi 21 mai, que le travail commença vraiment. La situation se présentait bien, le bébé était prêt à sortir, et il était temps pour Ginny de mettre toute son énergie pour le mettre au monde. Au début, elle garda son calme, suivant les instructions de la sage-femme, mais il y eu une goutte d'eau qui fit déborder la potion :

« - C'est très bien Madame, mais maintenant, il faut pousser à fond si vous le voulez ce bébé !

\- Vous croyez que je suis enceinte pour le plaisir de ressembler à un gros hippogriffe ? Non mais ...

Ce qui suivit fut une suite de jurons envers la sage-femme. Eléanore tenta de prendre le parti de la pauvre sage-femme, mais ne réussit qu'à avoir son lot d'insultes comme quoi elle ne pouvait pas comprendre et que c'était une abominable menteuse de lui avoir caché combien ça faisait mal. Molly essaya de réprimer sa fille – elle-même n'avait pas toujours été agréable durant ces accouchements, mais pas à ce point – mais le résultat fut un échec total : Drago dû demander à sa belle-sœur et sa belle-mère de sortir, sous la menace de Ginny qui refusait de mettre ce bébé au monde tant qu'elles seraient présentes. En temps normal, il l'aurait totalement désapprouvé, mais ce n'était absolument pas le moment de la contrarier. Elle continua donc de pousser, sous les encouragements de la sage-femme et du gynéco mage, mais elle était à bout de force. Serrant toujours la main de son époux, trempée de sueur, elle se mit à pleurer :

\- Drago j'ai trop mal, j'en peux plus ...

Jamais le futur papa n'avait été aussi désemparé. Il l'embrassa et l'encouragea :

\- Je sais Ginny, mais encore un petit effort, il est presque là !

Et c'est en larmes qu'enfin, elle entendit les premiers cris de son enfant. La sage-femme enroula l'enfant dans une couverture et s'approcha des jeunes parents :

\- Félicitations, c'est un garçon !

Après ça, elle posa le bébé blond sur la poitrine de la jeune maman, dont les sanglots redoublèrent. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa son visage rond, avant de regarder sa moitié :

\- On l'a fait Drago, c'est notre fils ...

\- Oui Gin', on l'a fait, t'as été super ...

Répondit-il avec tendresse tout en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux trempés. Le couple resta un instant dans sa bulle, découvrant pour la première fois leur petit garçon qu'ils avaient si longtemps attendu. Puis, la sage-femme demanda :

\- Excusez-moi, mais vous avez déjà un prénom pour ce petit ange ?

Sans le savoir, elle n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux comme expression pour désigner l'enfant, puisque Ginny répondit :

\- Il s'appelle Gabriel. Gabriel Scorpius Malfoy.

Attendrie, l'infirmière nota le prénom sur le bracelet avant de le mettre au poignet de l'enfant :

\- C'est un très beau prénom.

Elle les laissa encore quelques secondes, partageant ces premiers moments ensemble et avec émotion, avant de demander :

\- M. Malfoy, vous voulez peut-être venir avec moi pour lui donner son premier bain ? »

Le jeune papa accepta, et prenant avec précaution son fils.

.

Dix-neuf minutes plus tard, on donna le signal. Immédiatement, St Mangouste enclencha son plan « verrouillage interne », empêchant tout le monde de sortir, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

.

Drago ouvrit les yeux, un peu désorienté. Il se redressa d'un coup : il était à l'hôpital, et une infirmière était inconsciente à côté de lui. Il se tint la tête, douloureuse, et ça lui revient. Gabriel. Il venait de devenir papa ! Et ...il ne se souvenait de rien. Seulement d'être entré ici, pour donner son premier bain à son fils, et puis c'était un trou noir. Il attrapa sa baguette à quelques pas de lui, et s'affola : où était Gabriel ? L'enfant blond ne semblait être nulle part. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle pression dans sa poitrine, il était totalement désemparé. Où était son fils ? Il n'était pas stupide : il s'était fait agressé, c'était évident, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'on lui ait enlevé son fils. Il fouilla la petite salle – une salle de bain avec une baignoire pour bébé – de fond en comble, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on lui enlève son fils ? Il vacilla un peu plus quand une autre pensée s'imposa à lui : et Ginny ? Comment allait-il lui dire ? Comment lui pardonnerait-elle de ne pas avoir su protéger leur fils ? Finalement, quand la sage-femme commença à reprendre conscience, il réagit. Il se dirigea d'un pas affolé à l'accueil pour prévenir la sécurité qu'il avait été agressé et qu'on avait enlevé son fils, à peine né. Immédiatement, on boucla tout l'hôpital pour essayer d'empêcher les kidnappeurs de fuir avec l'enfant. Pendant que des aurors et la sécurité fouillait chaque recoin de l'hôpital pour retrouver le nouveau-né, Drago dû retourner avec Ginny et lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle. Il était certain que jamais il ne lui avait autant brisé le cœur qu'il ne l'avait fait. Il entra dans la chambre, et elle lui demanda, surprise :

« - Où est Gabriel ?

\- Gin', ma chérie … Je suis désolé … Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je le tenais et … ils l'ont pris … »

La jeune femme trembla de tout son corps, prise d'une convulsion, et alors qu'elle tentait de se lever, elle s'évanouit. Drago eut juste le temps de la rattraper, et les médicomages durent perfuser la jeune maman. Le choc émotionnel qu'elle venait de subir était violent, et les médicomages pensaient qu'il valait mieux la garder pour quelque temps. Ce qui fut très difficile, parce que dès que la jeune femme se réveilla, elle se débattit comme un diable. Elle ne se calma que quand Drago lui attrapa les poignets et la serra contre lui. Il la serra contre lui :

« - ça va aller mon amour, on va le retrouver …

\- Dis-leur de m'enlever ces perfusions … Je veux sortir d'ici, je veux aller le retrouver !

\- Je sais, et on va le retrouver. Mais il faut que tu restes ici, que tu te reposes. Gin', tu viens d'accoucher, tu es trop faible pour ça …

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici, il faut que je le retrouve ! Où est mon bébé ? Je veux mon fils !

\- Je sais. Mais si tu sors d'ici, on sera tous inquiets pour toi, et ça ne nous aidera pas. Je te promets que je vais ramener notre fils à la maison. Est-ce que tu peux me promettre de te reposer ? »

Ce fut long, mais il finit par lui arracher cette promesse. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter de se battre, mais il avait raison. Elle ne servirait à rien pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle se refasse une santé avant.

.

Tout le monde était mobilisé pour le coup. Tout le monde sorcier était en émoi, et soutenait le couple Malfoy. Personne ne savait où était l'enfant, et au plus grand dam des Malfoy, ils ne reçurent aucune demande de rançon ou quoi que ce soit de la Cabale. Si Drago n'était pas blond, il aurait sûrement déjà eu des cheveux blancs à force de s'inquiéter pour sa femme et son fils. Il fut un peu soulagé quand les médicomages décidèrent que Ginny pouvait rentrer chez elle au bout de trois jours pour finir sa convalescence, mais ils ne seraient pas tranquilles tant que leur bébé ne serait pas avec eux. Toute la famille les soutenait, Ron, Georges, Percy et Bill travaillaient presque 24 heures sur 24 avec les aurors, Charlie mobilisait tous ses contacts en Roumanie, et Eléanore, Angelina, Audrey et Molly ne laissaient jamais Ginny seule. S'ils pensaient avoir vécu des choses difficiles, rien ne l'était autant que l'épreuve qu'ils étaient en train de subir. Le soir du quatrième jour depuis la disparition de Gabriel, Ginny s'agrippa à son époux à son retour, et elle lui dit :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça nous arrive à nous ? Je … je devrais être en train de lui donner le sein, et de prier pour qu'il s'endorme sans pleurer et … et il est sûrement tout seul ! Pourquoi ils ne nous le rendent pas ? On a assez souffert …

\- Chut … Je sais mon amour … ça va aller, on va le retrouver et tout ira bien … »

C'était la première fois que Drago mentait à sa femme. Parce que à vrai dire, il perdait confiance. Il commençait à croire qu'ils étaient punis, pour toutes les fautes qu'ils avaient faites, et il perdait tout espoir. Il était rongé par la culpabilité, persuadé d'être à la cause du malheur de sa famille, et il s'en voulait. Depuis son mariage avec Ginny, ils n'avaient cessé d'affronter des épreuves toutes plus difficiles les unes que les autres, et il voyait sa femme s'enfoncer de plus en plus à chaque fois, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Ça le rendait malade, et il était persuadé que tout était de sa faute, au point qu'il s'en voulait, au point où il se demandait parfois si ce ne serait pas mieux qu'il quitte Ginny et parte pour toujours. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Elle avait besoin de lui, au moins pour la soutenir et pour la rassurer. Et il ne pouvait pas la quitter. Parce que depuis qu'il la connaissait, sa vie avait un sens, et s'il partait, il se retrouverait avec moins que rien, à un point que sa vie ne vaudrait même plus la peine d'être vécue. Alors il se raccrochait à tous ces moments de bonheur qu'ils avaient vécu, et surtout, à tout ce qu'il pouvait apporter à Ginny. Ils avaient connu la guerre, résisté à une rupture, un pervers narcissique, un malade mental ou encore un joueur de Quidditch violent, ils n'allaient pas se quitter maintenant. Et puis, il y avait aussi Ginny : malgré tout ce qui les avait touchés, elle restait persuadée qu'ils avaient aussi droit au bonheur. Ça lui arrivait, la nuit, lorsqu'elle en avait marre de ne pas trouver le sommeil parce qu'elle se rongeait les sangs, de lui confier qu'elle les imaginait dans quelques années, tous les trois, vivant un quotidien affreusement banal mais heureux. Ils formaient une petite famille heureuse et aimante, et ils étaient guéris de toutes leurs blessures passées. Elle ne savait pas si ça se réaliserait, mais elle l'espérait plus que tout, et Drago se raccrochait souvent à cette belle image du futur.

.

Quand le couple Malfoy fut réveillé à quatre heures du matin par le chef des aurors en personne, Harry Potter, leur premier réflexe fut d'avoir peur. Que pouvait-on bien leur annoncer à cette heure-ci, si ce n'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? Mais heureusement pour eux, ce n'était pas le cas. Ils ouvrirent à Harry, et immédiatement celui-ci ordonna :

« - Malfoy, habille-toi et viens avec moi. Krum a réussi à organiser une rencontre avec la Cabale. Dépêche-toi, le rendez-vous est dans quarante-cinq minutes à Moscou.

\- Vous allez récupérer Gabriel ?

Demanda Ginny en s'accrochant au bras de son ex-mari, pleine d'espoir :

\- J'ai bon espoir que oui.

Lui confia l'auror, alors que Drago s'habillait plus vite que jamais. Puis, laissant Ginny à la maison, ils partirent au Ministère. Harry et Ron avaient composé une équipe avec les meilleurs pour cette rencontre. Ils prirent un portoloin environ dix minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous, et arrivèrent à Moscou. Bien sûr, cette opération était officieuse, parce que jamais le Ministère n'aurait permis de négocier avec des terroristes, et la prise de risque entraînée par cette mission où les mesures de sécurité était largement négligée pourrait coûter sa place à Harry. Très rapidement, l'équipe se déploya, et Harry mit les choses au clair :

\- Malfoy, tu la fermes quoi qu'il se passe. C'est moi qui m'occupe des négociations. Si j'ai besoin de toi, je te ferai signe …

\- Potter, c'est de mon fils qu'il s'agit …

\- Je le sais, et c'est pour ça que tu vas rester en dehors de ça. Je connais mon boulot, alors tu fais ce qu'on te dit. Je risque ma carrière, et tous les hommes ici avec nous aussi. Alors tu laisses faires les pros. Ron, ça vaut aussi pour toi. »

Le rouquin acquiesça, parce qu'il savait très bien qu'Harry avait raison. Ils étaient trop impliqués émotionnellement pour être véritablement utiles. La rencontre se passa comme dans un film : des hommes en noir vinrent à leur rencontre, les visages masqués. Les négociations furent courtes : la Cabale acceptait de laisser tranquille tous les Weasley et de cesser immédiatement toutes leurs affaires les concernant contre la maudite somme de cent mille gallions. Harry resta ferme, et malgré toutes ses tentatives, il n'obtint aucune information sur les raisons ou le commanditaire des hostilités. Heureusement que Potter avait fait en sorte que Drago ait tout le temps une grande quantité d'argent à portée de main, puisqu'ils purent immédiatement régler le deal. Une fois l'échange fait, les hommes en noir se retirèrent dans l'ombre comme ils étaient venus. La Cabale n'était plus une menace à présent.

.

Lorsque Drago rentra avec Harry et Ron, Ginny lui sauta dessus :

« - Où est-il ? Où est Gabriel ?

\- Je … Je ne sais pas. Ils ont dit qu'ils nous laisseraient tranquilles, je …

\- Si vous permettez, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour Gabriel.

Les interrompis Harry, ce qui attira les regards des trois sur lui. La rouquine lâcha son mari pour s'approcher de son ex-mari :

\- Ils vont nous le rendre ?

\- Gabriel est en sécurité, et il sera là dans quelques d'heures. En attendant, j'ai des choses à vous expliquer … »

* * *

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? :D**

 **Vous êtes contents que ce soit un garçon ? Et l'enlèvement (je sais, je suis méchante ^^) ?**

 **Que pensez-vous qu'il s'est passé en fait ? ;)**

 **Pour le savoir, rendez-vous samedi ;D**


	63. Chapitre 63

**Hello !**

 **Je sais que vous avez eu très peur avec le dernier chapitre, et pourtant, je vous avais de NE PAS S'INQUIÉTER ! ^^**

 **Je suis contente si vous ne vous y attendiez pas, et je le serais encore plus si ce chapitre vous surprend ET vous plait :D**

 **Au fait ... JE SUIS PRISE ! J'ai réussi mon concours, et je repars pour 3 ans d'études X) Mais en vrai, je suis vraiment trop trop contente :D**

 **Du coup, je poste le chapitre ce soir au lieu de demain ;)**

 **Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec de faire un bond dans le temps de 15 ans ;)**

 **Miss November:** **En tout cas, tes reviews me font toujours plaisir :D Et non, Drago et Ginny ont eu un adorable petit garçon, le petit ange Gabriel :D Et tu vas découvrir que l'enlèvement du petit coeur était vraiment obligé - et j'espère que tu m'en voudras moins ^^**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy** **: je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plus :D Ce chapitre aussi devrait te plaire ;) Du coup, tu vas rater le bond dans le temps, mais je suis sûre que tu vas aimer la nouvelle génération :D**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 63 : Un nouveau chapitre**

\- _« Gabriel est en sécurité, et il sera là dans quelques d'heures. En attendant, j'ai des choses à vous expliquer …_

\- Harry, de quoi tu parles ?

Demanda Ron, qui n'était pas au courant. Ils n'avaient absolument pas parlé du bébé avec la Cabale, et même si ça avait inquiété Ron, il avait choisi de faire confiance à son meilleur ami qui avait surement un plan de prévu. Potter les invita à s'assoir :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais Gabriel n'a pas été enlevé. La vérité, c'est que j'ai monté un plan pour sa sécurité avant même sa naissance. On m'a confié Gabriel, et je l'ai moi-même confié à une personne de confiance pour le mettre à l'abri. Cet enlèvement, ce n'était qu'une mise en scène pour le mettre à l'abri de la Cabale …

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Ginny se jeta sur son ex-mari et le frappa au visage. Elle allait recommencer, furieuse comme jamais, mais Drago et Ron la retinrent :

\- Comment t'as pu nous faire ça ? Tu m'as enlevé mon fils ! Comment tu as pu faire semblant de nous soutenir alors que tu savais la vérité depuis le début ?

\- C'était un mal pour un bien. Ginny, ta souffrance ne vaut-elle pas la sécurité de ton fils ? Je me suis assuré que personne ne puisse lui faire de mal. Est-ce que tu aurais refusé si je te l'avais proposé ?

Encore plus furieuse, parce qu'il avait raison, elle n'aurait pas pu refuser, elle s'écria :

\- Tu nous as menti ! Pourquoi tu nous as laissé croire qu'on avait perdu notre bébé ?

\- Parce que tout le monde devait y croire ! Si la Cabale avait compris que c'était un faux enlèvement, ça aurait été un échec et la sécurité de Gabriel aurait été compromise !

La jeune maman se calma, sanglotant contre le torse de son mari. Elle en voulait à Harry, et même si elle comprenait et qu'il avait fait le bon choix, cela n'empêchait pas toute la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie ces cinq derniers jours. Ron finit par briser le silence et demanda :

\- Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Comment tu t'y es pris ? C'est toi qui a attaqué Drago ? Pourtant, tu étais là quand on a donné l'alerte, non ?

Harry sortit son visiomemoris – c'était un nouvel appareil qui ressemblait à une tablette moldue, mais qui était en fait un écran pensine pour diffuser des souvenirs comme Pansy l'avait fait pour le mariage de Drago et Ginny. Il retira un souvenir et expliqua :

\- Je vais vous montrer … »

.

 _Lorsque Drago entra dans la petite salle de bain pour baigner Gabriel, il vit la sage-femme être stupéfiée, et il n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette qu'il se retrouva menacé par une baguette :_

 _« - Malfoy, c'est moi, ne sors pas ta baguette tu n'as rien à craindre ..._

 _Drago regarda méfiant Harry Potter, qui pour lui prouver sa bonne foi baissa sa baguette :_

\- _Ecoute Malfoy, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Donne-moi ton fils ..._

\- _Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi Potter ?_

 _Le brun à lunettes soupira, même s'il s'était attendu à cette réaction de son ancien ennemi, il insista :_

\- _Malfoy, tu sais très bien que c'est le mieux pour votre enfant. Tant que la menace de la Cabale plane, ton fils ne sera pas en sécurité. Si tu me le donnes, je pourrais assurer sa sécurité._

\- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il sera plus en sécurité avec toi ?_

\- _Malfoy, si tout le monde croit que ton fils a été enlevé, tout le monde se focalisera sur la Cabale. Personne ne pensera à le chercher avec moi, l'ex-mari de Ginny et ton meilleur ennemi. Je te parle de père à père, je sais que c'est dur, tu viens à peine d'être papa. Mais est-ce que ça vaut le coup de le mettre en danger ?_

 _Drago regarda son fils, ce petit chérubin blond qui dormait paisiblement contre lui. Potter avait raison. Lui confier son fils était la meilleure solution possible pour tout le monde. Cependant, il hésita un peu :_

\- _Et Ginny ? Elle ne s'en remettra pas ..._

\- _Ginny t'en voudras, c'est sûr. Mais elle acceptera. Elle veut protéger votre fils, et elle sera obligée de reconnaître que tu as pris cette décision pour le bien de votre fils, pour lui offrir les meilleures chances. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'elle choisirait à ta place ?_

 _Le Survivant avait raison. A sa place, elle confierait son fils sans hésiter. Il soupira, embrassa son bébé, et le donna comme si on lui arrachait le cœur. Ginny ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il fixa l'enfant qui dormait toujours, et demanda :_

\- _Où est-ce que tu vas l'emmener ?_

\- _Je vais le confier à une personne de confiance. D'ici une heure, ils auront quitté le pays._

\- _Et comment ça va se passer ? Je veux dire, pour la suite ?_

\- _Je vais te jeter un sort d'oubliette et te stupéfier. Après ça, je resterai à proximité de vous, afin qu'on trouve au plus vite un moyen de mettre un terme à la Cabale. A la seconde où il n'y aura plus de menace, je viendrais vous dire la vérité et je ferai immédiatement revenir votre fils ..._

 _L'ancien Serpentard déglutit. Il n'avait rien à dire, Potter avait murement réfléchi son plan, et c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était d'accord. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était dur ! Ça ne faisait que quelques minutes que son fils était né, et il devait déjà le quitter. Et Ginny, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais, il allait devoir être là pour elle alors qu'elle serait inconsolable. Merlin, de toute sa vie, il n'avait pas connu de moment aussi dur. Harry lui laissa quelques secondes, leva sa baguette pour jeter son sort, mais se ravisa :_

\- _Malfoy, comment s'appelle ton fils ?_

\- _Ginny a choisi Gabriel._

\- _D'accord. Ça va aller. Désolé. »_

 _Et il lança le sort d'oubliette. Il profita de l'état de désorientation du blond pour le projeter contre le mur. Même si Harry ne portait pas Malfoy dans son cœur, il était sincèrement désolé. Parce qu'il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer combien ça allait être douloureux pour Ginny et lui de perdre leur fils comme ça. Mais il espérait vraiment que son plan marcherait, et que la Cabale tomberait très vite pour réunir de nouveau la famille. Après ça, il sortit de la pièce. Il avait rabattu la capuche de sa robe de sorcier. Sans soucis, il se dirigea jusqu'à une cheminée, et en toute discrétion, il quitta l'hôpital. Il n'avait mis que quatre minutes à quitter l'hôpital. Il revient environ treize minutes plus tard, et il put assister au premier rang à la découverte de l'enlèvement du bébé par le couple Malfoy. Et Merlin sait qu'il n'a jamais plus voulu être ailleurs qu'à ce moment-là._

 _._

Après avoir vu ce souvenir, ils ne savaient plus que penser. Drago avait pris la bonne décision, et malgré tout, Ginny lui en voulait. Parce qu'elle était égoïste. Elle était sur le point de reprocher à son époux d'avoir pris la décision sans elle, mais Ron fut plus rapide à demander :

\- Alors tu as confié Gabriel à qui ?

A ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte. Harry sourit, alors que le cœur de Ginny allait exploser dans sa poitrine :

\- Justement, l'ange gardien de Gabriel vient d'arriver. Gin', je crois que ton fils t'attend …

Plus rapide qu'un vif d'or, la jeune femme traversa le salon et ouvrit la porte. Elle ne regarda même pas qui tenait son fils, et serra dans ses bras son bébé. Les larmes recommençaient à couler sur ses joues, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter tellement elle était heureuse. Son fils était là, sain et sauf, et elle pouvait constater qu'il était vraiment le portrait craché de son père. Elle sentit les bras de Drago les entourer et les serrer contre lui, et elle ne put absolument plus lui en vouloir. Elle était trop heureuse de retrouver son petit ange pour être rancunière. Caressant le visage de son bébé qui la regardait avec ses grands yeux marrons – surement la seule chose qu'il avait hérité de sa mère – elle leva les yeux vers sa moitié avec un sourire éblouissant :

\- On l'a retrouvé, on est enfin une famille !

Drago la serra un peu plus contre son torse, et il soupira de bonheur avant d'embrasser son front :

\- Ho, Gin' … Je t'aime.

Alors pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé son bébé, elle regarda la personne qu'elle devait remercier, et elle fut encore plus surprise :

\- Hermione, je ne sais pas comment je pourrai te remercier un jour d'avoir pris soin de lui …

\- C'était la moindre des choses, surtout après ce que tu as fait pour moi l'an dernier ! Je lui ai fait faire tous ses vaccins, et même s'il fait déjà ses nuits, je suis maintenant sûre de ne pas vouloir d'enfants, aussi mignons soient-ils !

Vraiment surpris, Ron se tourna vers son meilleur ami :

\- Pourquoi t'as choisi Hermione pour s'occuper de lui ?

\- C'était la dernière personne à qui tout le monde penserait. Tout le monde sait qu'elle déteste les enfants, que vous vous détestez entre vous, et qu'elle vit en Australie. Personne ne l'aurait jamais suspecté, et je savais qu'elle en prendrait soin.

\- Pour une fois, t'as assuré Potter. Pour le coup, je crois qu'on ne te sera jamais assez reconnaissant. »

Confirma le blond, qui était tout à fait d'accord avec l'Elu. Finalement, Drago et Ginny proposèrent à Hermione de rester dormir dans leur manoir avant de rentrer chez elle en Australie, ce qu'elle accepta parce qu'elle était épuisée. Harry et Ron décidèrent de laisser le couple tranquille avec leur bébé. Ils auraient tout le temps de revenir avec la famille pour les voir.

.

Ni Drago ni Ginny ne dormit de la nuit. Ils avaient passé toute la nuit à regarder le petit Gabriel dormir dans leur lit, entre eux. L'enfant était vraiment calme, il n'avait pleuré qu'une fois depuis son arrivée, pour réclamer à manger. Ginny avait été très émue de lui donner son premier biberon, et Drago encore plus de la voir faire. Il pleura même presque lorsqu'au petit matin, après lui avoir donné un autre biberon, il lui changea sa première couche sous le regard attendrie de la jeune maman. Même s'ils avaient toujours voulu Gabriel, ils avaient eu peur durant la grossesse de Ginny de ne pas trouver leurs marques une fois que le petit miracle serait né. Mais ils savaient maintenant qu'ils n'auraient pas dû s'inquiéter, parce que tout était très naturel. Hormis le fait qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à quitter du regard leur bébé, même une seconde. Les séquelles de l'enlèvement étaient encore très présentes, et ils se doutaient qu'il leur faudrait du temps pour en guérir. En début d'après-midi, la nouvelle du retour de l'héritier Malfoy avait fait le tour des médias, et toute la famille débarqua dans leur manoir. C'est avec beaucoup de réticence que Ginny accepta de laisser Eléanore porter son bébé :

« - Fais attention à sa tête, et tiens le bien …

\- Ginny, je te rappelle que Romain n'a que deux mois de plus que Gabriel …

Lui fit remarquer sa belle-sœur, mais Ginny ne se vexa pas. Drago passa son bras sur ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui, mais il pouvait sentir la tension qui agitait sa femme. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de ce qui c'était passé, et ils le feraient, mais ça n'allait pas forcément être un agréable moment. Il sentait que même ça, laisser sa famille porter leur fils, ça mettait les nerfs de la jeune maman à vif. Ron aussi l'avait remarqué : Ginny avait un comportement excessif de mère poule. Il préféra détourner la conversation qui tournait autour de l'adorable chérubin blond :

\- Au fait, Hermione et Harry sont déjà repartis ?

\- Oui, Hermione n'a pas voulu s'attarder, et Harry est allé récupérer Ariel et son fils, ils arrivent aujourd'hui des États-Unis …

La famille resta toute l'après-midi, et Drago finit par leur faire gentiment comprendre que la jeune maman et le bébé avaient besoin de repos. Il rejoint sa femme et leur fils sur le canapé, une fois tout le monde parti :

\- Tu penses qu'on devrait retourner à Londres ?

\- Hum, je ne sais pas. C'est notre maison mais … après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai envie de rester encore un moment ici …

Le blond sourit. Même s'ils adoraient leur appartement, ce manoir était vraiment parfait pour leur famille. Il observa son fils, dormant à poing fermé contre la poitrine de sa mère, et soupira :

\- Pansy aurait dit qu'il est à croquer …

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire, apaisée par le bébé :

\- Elle aurait adoré Gabriel, j'en suis sûre. Elle était tellement heureuse pour nous …

Ils restèrent un moment, en silence, à seulement observer l'enfant endormi, avant que Drago ne dise d'une voix douce :

\- Viens, il est temps d'aller se coucher …

\- Tu as raison, on a besoin de repos, ça ne nous fera pas de mal. »

Le couple monta se coucher, sans se séparer de leur petit. Ils étaient trois maintenant, et ils formaient une vraie famille. Plus question de se séparer.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous vous attendiez à ce retournement de situation ? :D  
**

 **Du coup, pour le chapitre suivant, on se retrouve 15 ans plus tard ! On aura donc une Elena de 17 ans, et un Romain et un Gabriel de 15 ans ! Sans parler de nos personnages favoris qui seront dans leur quarantaine ;)**

 **Alors à mercredi prochain ! :D**


	64. Chapitre 64

**Hello !**

 **Apparemment, le tout dernier chapitre vous a beaucoup plu :D Je sais qu'au début de l'histoire, j'avais vraiment fait d'Hermione et d'Harry des méchants, mais comme tous les personnages de l'histoire, ils ont évolué :) Et justement, j'espérais bien vous surprendre, et je crois que c'est mission accompli ;)**

 **Et j'ai aussi remarqué que vous êtes de plus en plus de lecteurs, c'est vraiment cool :D**

 **Alors je ne vous cache pas que ça risque d'être un peu dur à suivre au début, parce qu'il y a vraiment beaucoup de personnages, donc je vous propose qu'à la fin du chapitre, je vous mette des petites notes en vous expliquant qui est qui ^^**

 **Comme promis, dans chaque chapitre, il y aura un flashback relatant un évènement important - que ce soit pour l'histoire, les relations entre les personnages ou tout simplement pour mieux les comprendre - sur plein de chose ! Entre autre, il y aura dans ces flashbacks : l'explication du retour d'un personnage (celui que j'avais annoncé pour "remplacer" Pansy), la répartition de Romain et Gabriel, une thérapie de couple, ou encore, un coup de foudre ;)**

 **Pour ce chapitre, vous allez découvrir tous nos minis Weasley et Malfoy, apprendre à les connaître et à connaître leur histoire :D Pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour les adultes durant les 15 dernières années, ce sera plus tôt au prochain chapitre, même si dans ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup privilégie indirectement la relation entre Gabriel et sa mère 3**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Fet :** **Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise :D Quant à ta question, savoir si Gabriel a un petit frère ou une petite soeur, elle ne pouvait pas mieux tomber puisque la réponse se trouve à la fin de ce chapitre !  
**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy :**

 **MissNovember :** **En effet, Harry avait pensé à tout, il est déjà papa, et il est chef des aurors, c'est le minimum quand même ^^ Et non, Hermione est une garce quand il s'agit des relations humaines, mais elle restera toujours une Hermione profondément gentille et altruiste, surtout quand des vies sont en jeux (elle a quand même vécu la guerre ^^) :) C'est vrai que Ginny est une louve :D Mais après, il faut prendre en compte le traumatisme de l'enlèvement de son fils à la naissance, c'est quelque chose d'important, que Gabriel expliquera bien à sa façon dans ce chapitre ;)  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 64 : 15 ANS PLUS TARD**

Alors que le train ralentissait à l'approche de son entrée en gare, tous les élèves de Poudlard se préparaient à descendre. Dans un compartiment pourtant, un jeune homme blond semblait pourtant bien loin de tout ça.

« - Gab ! Gabi ! Scorp !

Le jeune Malfoy sursauta et se tourna vers son cousin et meilleur ami :

\- Quoi ? Ça ne va pas de crier comme ça, Ro, tu m'as fait peur !

Le blond vénitien haussa les épaules :

\- Les filles sont allées aux toilettes, on est bientôt arrivé … Tu crois que c'est pour quoi qu'ils t'ont demandé de rentrer pour les vacances ? Une fête d'anniversaire surprise ?

\- J'en sais rien Romain. Papa m'a seulement dit que c'était important que je rentre pour les vacances de Pâques. Enfin, peu importe …

Romain Weasley, Gryffondore de cinquième année et perturbateur à plein temps, sauta sur la banquette à côté de son meilleur ami, tout en ouvrant une chocogrenouille :

\- En tout cas, j'espère qu'on va se voir souvent, parce que je vais devoir supporter la harpie durant les deux semaines !

Se plaignit-il. Gabriel sourit. La harpie en question, c'était Elena, la grande sœur de Romain qui était en septième année à Serdaigle. Sans attendre de réponse du blond, le Weasley continua :

\- Quoi que, ce serait super drôle de faire un grand repas, et qu'oncle Blaise vienne avec Kat, ça nous ferait de l'ambiance un peu !

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ta sœur et Kat se détestent autant, elles étaient amies au début, non ?

\- Ho, je crois que j'ai entendu ta mère et la mienne en discuter, Elena est sorti avec un garçon qui plaisait à Kat, et depuis, elles se font la guerre, tu sais, le genre de truc tordu que font les filles … »

Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'est vrai, Kat Zabini et Elena Weasley étaient de vraies pestes entre elle. Ce genre d'histoire, ce n'était pas prêt de leur arriver à Romain et lui, jamais une fille ne pourrait les séparer, leur amitié était vraiment beaucoup trop forte pour ça. Il continua d'écouter son cousin faire la commère tout en se plaignant d'avoir dû rentrer à cause de lui – comme s'il ne pouvait pas rester à Poudlard deux semaines sans lui – parce qu'il avait prévu de tester les dernières inventions d'oncle Georges pendant ces vacances et que ça foutait ses plans en l'air. Mais Gabriel ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Il était soucieux, parce que c'était vraiment très étrange que ses parents lui demandent et insistent pour qu'il rentre pendant les vacances. Depuis sa troisième année à Gryffondore, sa mère acceptait de le laisser choisir entre rester à Poudlard et rentrer à la maison. Cependant, ses pensées furent très vite détournées par d'autres : il n'y avait pas que des points négatifs à rentrer chez lui pour les vacances. Et un de ces points positifs se trouvaient chez son oncle Bill et sa tante Fleur, à la chaumière aux coquillages.

.

Drago attendait sur le quai de la gare, avec Eléanore et Blaise qui s'impatientaient :

« - Mais où sont-ils, ils devraient déjà être descendus depuis un moment !

\- Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de ta fille Zabini, Elena fait tout pour l'éviter !

Le Malfoy soupira. À l'image des leurs filles, Blaise et Eléanore ne cessaient de se chamailler comme des enfants. Quand Blaise était rentré au pays, sept ans plus tôt, Drago s'était réjoui de retrouver son vieil ami. Et tout c'était très bien passé avec les Weasley, jusqu'à la troisième année des filles, où elles avaient commencé à cordialement se détester. Depuis, surtout entre Eléanore et Blaise, c'était taquineries sur taquineries, et si Ginny s'en amusait, Drago commençait à être fatigué :

\- Taisez-vous, je crois que je les vois !

En effet, Romain et Gabriel avançaient vers eux, riant en chœur comme depuis toujours. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables, et pas uniquement parce qu'ils étaient cousins. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, et Drago suspectait même Gabriel d'avoir choisi Gryffondor uniquement pour être dans la même maison que son meilleur ami. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir de filles, quand il voyait tous les problèmes qu'avaient Blaise, Ron et Eléanore avec les leurs, alors que Gabriel et Romain étaient meilleurs amis pour la vie et ne s'était jamais fait aucune crasse – pas même pour une fille, et il savait qu'ils avaient du succès à Poudlard. Les garçons élancèrent leurs parents, et Eléanore s'enquit :

\- Où est ta sœur ?

\- Je crois qu'elle est encore avec ses copines …

\- Et Kat, vous savez où elle est ?

\- Ben, je crois qu'elle est aussi avec ses copines …

Répondit avec nonchalance le Weasley, ce qui inquiéta les adultes. Kat et Elena étaient à Serdaigle, en septième année. Donc si elles étaient toutes les deux avec leurs copines, elles étaient donc ensemble … et ça ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Ce fut confirmé lorsqu'un cri retentit plus loin, et qu'un début de duel commença. Alors que les parents des deux adolescentes ingérables se précipitaient sur elles, Drago saisit son fils par le bras :

\- Viens Scorp, laissons-les gérer les filles. A plus tard Romain !

Les deux adolescents s'étreignirent, et Gabriel suivit son père. Si Scorpius n'était que son deuxième prénom, il avait pris l'habitude qu'on l'appelle comme ça depuis sa première année, et hormis sa mère – et quelques fois Romain-, personne ne l'appelait Gabriel. Ils transplanèrent à l'appartement, et Gabriel s'étonna :

\- On ne va pas au manoir ?

\- Non, on va d'abord passer quelques jours ici, ta mère et moi, on a des choses à régler …

Gabriel acquiesça, et il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires. Il aimait bien l'appartement, mais il préférait de loin leur manoir à la campagne, surtout qu'il y avait grandit. Ses parents vivaient à l'appartement pour être plus proches de leur travail quand il était à Poudlard, et le reste du temps, ils vivaient en famille à la campagne. Lorsqu'il eut fini de ranger ses affaires, il rejoignit son père dans le salon, et demanda :

\- Papa ? Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave ? Où est maman ?

Sa mère n'avait jamais été absente à ses retours, et c'était anormal qu'elle ne soit pas là. Drago sourit : c'était un gamin futé. Il serra son fils contre lui, et le rassura :

\- Non mon grand, tout va bien. Ta mère ne va pas tarder à arriver, elle avait quelque chose à faire avant … »

Comme un signe du destin, Ginny arriva à ce moment-là. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la première personne qu'elle regarda, c'était Drago et non son fils adoré. Ils échangèrent un regard et n'eurent pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Gabriel non plus, ne rata pas cet échange silencieux, et il comprit. Il se passait quelque chose, et ses parents lui cachaient des choses.

.

 _Flashback_

 _« - Parlez-moi un peu de votre mère, Gabriel, comment décririez-vous votre relation avec elle ?_

 _Le jeune adolescent d'une douzaine d'année soupira. Il s'était attendu à cette question – qu'est-ce qu'un psy que vous consultez parce que votre mère est dans le coma suite à un accident pourrez vous demander d'autre ? Et pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Parce que sa mère était toujours à l'hôpital, que ça lui brisait le cœur, et qu'il n'avait pas envie de penser à elle pour l'instant. Mais Gabriel accepta de jouer le jeu :_

\- _Vous vous attendez surement à ce que je vous dise qu'elle a souvent été absente, et que je lui en veux d'exercer un métier aussi dangereux ? Ou que j'étouffe avec elle, parce qu'elle me couve trop ?_

\- _Je n'attends rien de vous Gabriel, seulement que vous me racontiez votre version de l'histoire. Je suis votre mère depuis votre naissance, maintenant, j'aimerai que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de votre mère._

 _Le jeune homme blond soupira de nouveau. Ok, il allait être honnête :_

\- _D'accord. Alors voilà, ma mère est parfaite. J'aime ma mère plus que tout, et malgré tout ce que les gens disent, elle a été une bonne mère pour moi. Je sais qu'elle m'aime, et que si elle fait ce métier, c'est parce qu'elle se bat pour ce qu'elle croit, et c'est ce que mes parents ont voulu me transmettre._

\- _Mais comment vous sentez-vous par rapport à cette attitude de mère poule dont on a parlé la dernière fois ?_

 _Gabriel fronça les sourcils. Sa mère n'était pas une mère comme les autres, il le savait depuis toujours. Mais lui, il n'était pas non plus un enfant comme les autres, il le savait très bien. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la différence entre Romain et lui. Il fit la moue :_

\- _Vous savez, j'ai beaucoup de cousins et de cousines, qui ont de trois ans de moins à dix ans de plus que moi. On a tous grandit ensemble, et à peu près en même temps. Il y a une tradition chez les Weasley : pour nos cinq ans, on nous offre toujours un balai miniature. Moi, pour mes cinq ans, je n'en n'ai pas eu. Ni pour mes six ans et pour mes sept. Je voyais mes oncles et mes tantes être désolés, mais personne n'osait rien dire à ma mère – vous savez, c'est une femme de caractère et tout le monde l'a toujours admiré pour ça – et mes cousins râlaient parce que je ne pouvais pas jouer avec eux. Et mon père aussi, il mourrait d'envie de m'en offrir un – et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ose tenir tête à ma mère, c'est lui – mais il ne l'a pas fait. Mais moi, même si je trouvais ça vachement chouette d'avoir un balai, ben, ça ne me rendait pas triste. Enfin, si, un peu, mais je ne trouvais pas ça injuste, je comprenais …_

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « vous compreniez » ?_

 _L'adolescent haussa les épaules, indifférent :_

\- _Ma mère m'aime. Et elle est surprotectrice. Je savais qu'elle avait envie de m'offrir ce foutu balai, mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée que je tombe et que je me blesse. C'est pour ça que personne ne lui disait rien. A cause de ce qu'il m'est arrivé quand je suis né._

\- _Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?_

\- _Oui, mes parents m'en ont parlé plusieurs fois. Et j'ai fait des recherches. J'ai été enlevé pour ma sécurité, pendant plusieurs jours._

 _Le psychologue acquiesça et le poussa à poursuivre son anecdote._

\- _Un peu avant mes huit ans, elle est venue me demander si je voulais un balai pour mon anniversaire. Mon père était là, et il avait vraiment l'air très inquiet pour elle. Et c'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air de souffrir._

\- _Et qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?_

\- _J'ai dit que je serai très content d'avoir un balai et qu'elle m'apprenne à voler._

 _Le docteur l'observa bizarrement, comme s'il attendait une suite. Mais Gabriel n'avait plus rien à dire. Le médecin demanda :_

\- _Et que s'est-il passé en suite ?_

\- _Elle m'a offert un balai. Et je lui ai dit « Maman, je sais que tu as peur que je me fasse mal, mais je te promets que je ne ferai jamais de balai sans toi et papa. Je volerai moins haut que Romain et les autres, je ne m'amuserai pas à faire des acrobaties, et j'irai moins vite que les autres. Je te promets que je ferai très attention, et je ne me ferai pas mal ». Elle m'a serré dans ses bras, et elle a pleuré aussi, et je l'ai rarement vu autant sourire. Je crois qu'elle était fière …_

\- _Et vous l'avez fait ?_

\- _Bien sûr. Jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard, au point que mes cousins ne voulaient plus jouer avec moi._

 _Le psychologue sourit. Il connaissait Gabriel par les dires de sa mère. Mais il devait vraiment avouer que l'adolescent était différent des autres, et d'une maturité et intelligence rare pour son âge. Ginny l'avait toujours décrit comme un enfant sage, calme et affectueux, et il se rendait compte d'à quel point c'était vrai. Il lui posa une dernière question avant la fin de la séance :_

\- _Et quand vous êtes rentré à Poudlard ?_

\- _Je suis rentré dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondore, et j'atterris à chaque fois à l'infirmerie. Mais ma mère ne le sait pas, elle n'imagine même pas que je suis rentré dans l'équipe de ma maison. Tout le monde le sait, mais personne ne le lui dit. Parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. Et si elle l'apprend un jour, je sais qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas. Je la comprends, et elle me comprend aussi. »_

 _._

Ginny serra son fils contre elle et se força à sourire :

« - Mon chéri, je suis tellement contente que tu sois rentré à la maison !

\- Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sa mère soupira, et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Gabriel commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, parce que son père avait passé son bras sur les épaules de sa mère et il semblait agir comme pour la protéger. Il ne faisait ça que quand sa mère allait mal, et ce n'avait pas été le cas depuis qu'elle était sortie du coma trois ans plus tôt – heureusement, elle n'avait passé que deux jours endormie. La rouquine soupira :

\- Tu sais qu'on a toujours voulu t'avoir ? Tu as mis du temps à pointer le bout de ton nez, mais on t'a voulu très très fort …

\- Maman, où tu veux en venir ?

Le couple échangea un regard, et Drago prit le relai :

\- Après notre mariage, ta mère est tombée enceinte. On ne te l'a jamais dit, parce que ta mère a eu un accident et elle a perdu le bébé. Et après ça … ça a été compliqué pour nous, parce qu'on voulait vraiment avoir un enfant, et que ta mère s'est retrouvée très affaiblie jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte de toi.

Sa mère sourit à l'évocation de sa grossesse, et elle reprit :

\- Tu sais, ta tante Luna que tu n'as jamais connu, elle m'avait dit que je tomberai enceinte après avoir passé une nuit en prison, et elle avait raison. Tu as été la plus merveilleuse chose qui nous soit arrivé.

\- Malgré ça, nous n'avons jamais voulu avoir d'autres enfants, et puis, nous pensions vraiment que ce ne serait pas possible …

Termina son père. Gabriel fronça les sourcils, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas :

\- Papa, maman, où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ?

\- Gabriel … Tu te souviens que fin Janvier, j'ai été arrêté pour avoir insulté un auror au tribunal ? Eh bien, je … je suis enceinte. »

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De tout ce qui se passe ? :D**

 **Et la nouvelle génération, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous êtes convaincus/satisfaits pour les jeunes ? :D**

 **Et l'annonce de Ginny, sur sa nouvelle grossesse, vous êtes surpris ? A quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ? :p**

 **J'ai beaucoup rit, parce que quand j'ai eu l'idée d'une Ginny dans la quarantaine et de nouveau maman, j'étais justement en train de regarder Bridget Jones Baby, où elle a un bébé à 40 ans passé ^^**

 **Petit récapitulatif des personnages :**

 **Drago, Ginny et leur fils Gabriel Scorpius, 15 ans, gryffondor, surnommé Scorp par ses proches (l'explication viendra au prochain chapitre ;) )**

 **Eléanore et Ron, avec leur fille Elena, 17 ans et serdaigle, et leur fils Romain, 15 ans et gryffondore. Romain et Gabriel sont meilleurs amis, comme des frères !**

 **Blaise Zabini, ancien meilleur ami de Drago, de retour ! D'ailleurs, j'avais mentionné au début de l'histoire, lorsque Drago retrouve Pansy, que Blaise est parti faire le tour du monde, qu'il s'est marié en Australie avec une Australienne, et qu'il avait eu des enfants là-bas ...**

 **Kathleen Zabini, fille de Blaise Zabini, surnommée Kat, 17 ans et serdaigle, ancienne meilleure amie d'Elena, même si maintenant elles se détestent ... (ça aussi, on en apprendra plus dans les prochains chapitres ;) ). Elle a également deux grandes soeurs, les jumelles Kimberly et Kayla (qui n'apparaîtront pas dans l'histoire) de 4 ans son aîné, et un grand frère, Kit, de 19 ans (oui, il y a clairement un jeu de mot pourri entre les noms du frère et de la soeur ^^). Kit apparaîtra très brièvement dans l'histoire, il n'a aucun rôle dans l'histoire. Petit détail, il est le meilleur ami de Louis Weasley (le fils de Bill et Fleur), ils font leur étude ensemble et vivent en colocation ... D'ailleurs, je suis en train d'écrire une OS sur le quatuor, Louis, Kit, Elena et Kat, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D**

 **Dernier personnage : le psychomage, qui n'a aucun rôle en dehors de flashback ^^ Il a aidé Ginny après l'enlèvement de Gabriel, parce qu'elle avait besoin de suivre une thérapie, et il a également aidé Drago et Gabriel quand ils en avaient besoin ^^**

 **Concernant l'accident de Ginny évoqué dans le flashback, je reste un peu mystérieuse dessus, parce qu'il sera beaucoup plus évoqué dans les prochains chapitres ;)  
**

 **D'ailleurs, dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura un tout nouveau personnage que j'adore et qui est mon chouchou ! J'espère vraiment que vous l'aimerez aussi :D**

 **A samedi ;)**


	65. Chapitre 65

**Hello !**

 **Je suis un peu déçue, parce que je n'ai eu aucune reviews sur le dernier chapitre ... :(**

 **Je vous retrouve pour un chapitre où on apprend pas mal de choses :D Tout d'abord, Ginny va annoncer sa grossesse à sa famille, et on va en savoir un peu plus sur comment la petite famille accepte la nouvelle :) Et aussi, on va enfin découvrir mon personnage chouchou ! Petit spoil : ce personnage sera très lié à Gabriel, mais vous le découvrirez bien assez vite ;)**

 **Pour le flashback d'aujourd'hui, ce sera un coup de foudre ! Et aussi pourquoi tout le monde appelle Gabriel par son deuxième prénom ! :D**

 **Comme pour le précédant chapitre, je vous ferai un petit point à la fin du chapitre, pour récapituler les choses ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 65 : La rencontre et l'annonce**

Drago frappa à la porte, et entra. Gabriel était en train d'écrire une lettre. L'adolescent leva les yeux et rangea son parchemin :

« - Oui papa ?

Drago referma la porte derrière lui, et sourit : il était tellement fier de son fils. Gabriel était parfait – d'ailleurs, malgré son jeune âge, il était toujours élu meilleur parti sorcier d'Angleterre par les journaux – bien élevé, gentil, bon élève et surtout, d'une ouverture d'esprit et d'une tolérance rare à son âge. L'homme s'avança dans la chambre et s'assit sur son lit :

\- Je voulais savoir comment tu te sens, par rapport à ta mère.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et s'assit à côté de son père :

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, on n'a jamais parlé de si tu souhaitais avoir un petit frère ou une petite-sœur …

\- Papa, je ne me suis jamais senti comme un fils unique. Si vous êtes contents avec maman, alors je suis heureux. J'essaierai d'être un bon grand frère …

L'aîné soupira, comme s'il était soulagé, mais il dit :

\- Je crois que ta mère a un peu peur. Elle n'est plus toute jeune, on n'a jamais imaginé avoir un autre enfant, et après tout ce qu'elle a surmonté … Je crois qu'elle va avoir besoin de nous, plus que jamais.

\- Est-ce que maman … veut ce bébé ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Scorp. Je sais juste qu'elle avait peur de te l'annoncer. Mais elle l'aime déjà. Elle a ressorti les photos de toi bébé, hier.

L'adolescent blond sourit, parce qu'il savait que malgré la férocité de sa mère, elle restait une maman douce et tendre, pleine d'affection et de nostalgie. Drago se releva, et dit :

\- Je suppose que ça va être difficile, mais on va y arriver.

\- Est-ce que je peux le dire à Romain ?

\- Non, ta mère veut l'annoncer à tout le monde demain, toute la famille est invitée à manger. Elle appréhende vraiment de le dire à tout le monde …

Gabriel hocha la tête, parce qu'il comprenait. Alors que son père allait sortir, Gabriel demanda :

\- Papa ?

\- Oui, Scorp ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire le reste des vacances ?

\- On va surement retourner au manoir. Pourquoi, tu as des projets particuliers ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Hormis voir Romain, il n'avait rien prévu de particulier, et voir sa famille lui suffisait. Et puis, il savait que maintenant, sa mère aurait plus que jamais besoin de lui. Il serait fidèle au poste, toujours là pour soutenir sa mère.

.

Gabriel observa sa mère en train de sortir les petits fours du congélateur, et il s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait. Il s'approcha et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il la serra dans ses bras, la réconfortant comme il pouvait :

« - Ça va aller maman, je suis sûr que tout le monde sera super content …

\- Merci mon chéri …

Le jeune homme observa sa mère. Malgré sa quarantaine, elle restait une très belle femme, avec ses longs cheveux roux toujours bien coiffés, sa longue silhouette élancée et son visage doux. Et pourtant, malgré son sourire, il savait que sa mère avait vécu de nombreuses choses difficiles dans sa vie, et que tout ce pour quoi elle s'était toujours battue, c'était leur famille. Ginny était actuellement perdue. Elle ne voulait pas d'autres enfants, et elle savait que même si elle en avait voulu d'autres après Gabriel, elle aurait eu des difficultés. Et pourtant, quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait suspecté quelque chose. Drago avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose l'agitait, et elle lui avait dit. Après ça, ils n'avaient plus le choix : ils devaient savoir. Et puis, leurs craintes s'avérèrent fondées, et Ginny se retrouvait enceinte. Ils en avaient un peu discuté la veille avec Drago, et ils allaient avoir ce bébé. Certes, ce serait difficile, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il fallait faire avec. Gabriel aida sa mère à dresser la table, et demanda :

\- Quand est-ce qu'on saura si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Je pense qu'on le saura dès la prochaine échographie. J'ai rendez-vous dans deux semaines, avant ton départ. Tu aimerais un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et finit de plier les serviettes :

\- Ça m'est égal. Je veux juste que tu ailles bien.

Émue, la femme serra l'adolescent contre elle :

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, tout va bien se passer. On va … agrandir la famille. Ça va être … nouveau.

Le blondinet recula et sourit à sa mère :

\- Est-ce que tu vas beaucoup grossir ?

La future maman rit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

\- Un peu, pas trop j'espère ! Mais pas avant un bon mois !

\- Est-ce que vous préférez un garçon ou une fille avec papa ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Gab, je veux juste que ce bébé soit en bonne santé. Mais je pense que ton père aimerait qu'on ait une fille.

\- Ce serait bien une fille. J'espère que le bébé te ressemblera. »

Mine de rien, cette discussion anodine faisait beaucoup de bien à la future maman. Elle avait eu peur que Gabriel le prenne mal, qu'il soit jaloux ou qu'il ait l'impression qu'il allait être remplacé. Mais non, il semblait se faire à l'idée et même plutôt bien l'accepter. C'était important pour elle d'avoir le soutien de son fils, et elle s'accoutumait beaucoup mieux à la situation en se sentant ainsi entourée.

.

Tout le monde arriva assez tôt, et malheureusement, Molly et Arthur durent décommander parce qu'Arthur avait une angine et qu'il valait mieux qu'il se repose. Ginny fut déçue que ses parents ne soient pas là, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Pour dîner, s'ils avaient la place dans leur manoir, ce n'était pas le cas à l'appartement, et ils avaient dressé les tables en U dans le salon. La famille s'était considérablement agrandie ces dernières années, puisque Ted et Victoire attendaient déjà leur deuxième enfant, et beaucoup venaient avec leur moitié. Les derniers à arriver furent Fleur et Bill, et la demi-vélane s'excusa :

« - Désolée, mais Gabrielle et Océane s'excusent, elles ne vont pas pouvoir venir …

Tout le monde s'installa et les discussions allèrent de bon train. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Blaise arrive, mais heureusement que sa fille cadette, Kat, n'était pas avec lui, ce qui évitait les tensions avec Elena. Le couple Malfoy s'était mis d'accord : ils n'annonceraient la nouvelle qu'au dessert. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que l'éternelle question soit posée à Gabriel et Romain par leur oncle Georges :

\- Alors les garçons, vous n'avez toujours pas de copines ?

Si Romain adorait parler de ses conquêtes – même si c'était souvent plus sérieux qu'il ne le faisait paraître – Gabriel détestait en parler. Cependant, Romain ne lui en laissa pas le choix :

\- Tu parles oncle Georges, Scorp est complétement mordu de la même fille depuis notre première année !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et Gabriel détesta son meilleur ami. Il avait réussi à garder le secret durant presque cinq ans, pour au final se faire trahir par son cousin. Évidemment, tout le monde semblait à présent intéressé, surtout ses parents, puisque son père demanda :

\- Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé. Qui est la chanceuse ?

Malgré lui, Gabriel piqua un fard, et il ne put même pas ouvrir la bouche que déjà Romain répondait, nonchalamment :

\- C'est Océane Delacour, il n'a d'yeux que pour elle ! Il ne regarde qu'elle, comme si elle était la neuvième merveille du monde …

Personne ne releva l'erreur de l'adolescent – qui engloutissait tout aussi nonchalamment ses frites – et Fleur s'étonna :

\- Océane ? Ma nièce ?

Honteux d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention, Scorpius marmonna gêné :

\- Oui, peut-être bien …

Mais Romain avait vraiment décidé de le contrarier, et il en remit une couche :

\- Arrête Scorp, depuis que tu l'as vu, t'es complètement fou d'elle ! Tu n'as jamais regardé une autre fille même si elles sont des dizaines à se pâmer devant toi, t'es incapable de parler d'elle sans rougir, et t'arrive même pas à aller lui parler, tu parles d'un Gryffondor ! Tout le monde sait que tu baves sur elle !

Gabriel n'y cru pas, mais ce fut son père qui vint à son secours en clôturant la discussion :

\- Assez parlé, Scorpius, tu vas aider ta mère avec le dessert ? »

.

 _Flashback_

 _Lorsque Scorpius monta pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express, il était angoissé. Non pas parce qu'il avait peur d'aller à Poudlard – au contraire, il était excité comme une puce de faire sa première rentrée avec Romain – mais parce qu'il avait peur que sa mère ne supporte pas la séparation. Avec Romain, ils étaient montés dans le train au plus vite pour échapper à leur parent, et ils s'étaient trouvé un compartiment de libre – le plus loin possible d'Elena. Ils étaient seulement en train de débattre sur la meilleure chose à faire à Poudlard – entre trouver le passage sous le sol-cogneur, trouver le passage jusqu'à Zonko et tester la dernière invention d'oncle Georges – quand une fille de leur âge avait ouvert la porte de leur compartiment. Elle avait des cheveux blonds cendrés, une peau claire et lumineuse et de grands yeux bleu foncé. Elle semblait douce, mais avait les yeux rougis, et Scorpius la reconnu de suite :_

 _« - Tu es Océane, la nièce de tante Fleur, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _La petite fille hocha la tête, et répondit d'une voix douce :_

\- _Ginny m'a dit que je pourrai faire le voyage avec vous …_

 _Les deux garçons lui sourirent, et elle s'installa avec eux. Alors que Romain commençait à lui demander si elle aimait faire des farces et des bêtises, Gabriel songeait qu'elle était la plus jolie fille qu'il avait jamais vue. Sa tante Fleur parlait souvent de sa petite sœur Gabrielle, et la ressemblance entre la mère et la fille était frappante. Et avec horreur, il constata qu'il avait le même prénom que sa mère, et alors il décida de changer ça._

\- _Gabriel ? Houhou, Gab, tu m'entends ?_

 _Le jeune garçon sortit de ses pensées, et lui répondit :_

\- _Oui, je t'entends Ro … Juste, appelle-moi Scorpius, je préfère._

 _Romain le regarda surpris, mais il ne dit rien, parce que Scorpius, c'était carrément trop cool comme prénom ! La jeune fille le regarda, et malgré sa mine triste, elle lui sourit. Ce sourire fut ce qui bouleversa le plus Scorpius dans sa courte vie. C'était comme si pour la première fois, quelqu'un le regardait comme s'il était important, pas parce qu'il était le fils de Ginny Weasley et Drago Malfoy, mais parce qu'il était juste lui, qu'on s'intéressait vraiment à lui. Ce sourire, c'était comme si Océane l'avait compris sans même le connaître. Pendant que Romain continuait de débattre seul, ils avaient échangé un simple regard. Merlin, il avait à peine onze ans, et il était pourtant certain que jamais une autre fille qu'elle ne compterait pour lui. Pourtant, elle finit par détourner le regard et regarder le paysage, brisant ce bref moment comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Mais Scorpius avait vu. Elle était magnifique, à sa façon, et même bien plus que ça, et ça lui suffisait pour être sûr de lui. »_

 _._

Ginny tenta désespérément de sortir le fraisier sans le faire tomber, mais Gabriel dû s'imposer :

« - Laisse maman, tu risques de tacher ta chemise …

La future maman ne lui en tint pas rigueur, parce que son fils savait aussi bien que son mari qu'elle était très maladroite. L'adolescent était très réservé, mais face à l'angoisse grandissante de sa mère, il tenta de lui changer les idées :

\- Tu sais, maman, ce qu'a dit Romain …

\- A propos d'Océane ?

\- Oui. C'est vrai que je la trouve jolie. Mais ce n'est pas que pour ça qu'elle me plaît. Tu sais, je crois que je l'aime bien, parce qu'elle me fait un peu penser à toi. Elle a vécu beaucoup de choses, et même si elle semble calme, douce et loyale, elle est comme toi : forte, passionnée, élégante et combative …

Ginny sourit, vraiment très attendrie par les premiers amours de son fils, et elle sortit la palette pour servir le gâteau :

\- Ça, c'est parce qu'elle a du sang de vélane …

\- Peut-être, mais pas que.

Ils quittèrent la cuisine et rejoignirent le reste de la famille – qui heureusement, parlait d'autre chose qu'Océane et Scorpius. Ils servirent tout le monde, et le moment fatidique arriva. Drago et Ginny se levèrent, et l'architecte annonça en serrant la main de sa femme :

\- Ecoutez, si on vous a demandé de venir, ce n'est pas uniquement pour faire un repas en famille. A vrai dire, on a quelque chose à vous annoncer …

\- Oui … en fait … je … comment dire … c'était pas du tout prévu mais … je – je – je suis enceinte.

Le silence qui accueilli l'annonce était pesant. En fait, personne ne savait vraiment quoi dire, parce que c'était vraiment très inattendu. Face à un tel manque de réactions, Ginny s'excusa :

\- Excusez-moi, je ne me sens pas bien, je vais m'allonger …

Et elle s'éclipsa avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Déjà, ça avait été suffisamment dur de l'annoncer, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'attendre qu'ils la jugent ou la critiquent. Elle se sentait déjà suffisamment mal comme ça, avec ce bébé surprise, et elle était vraiment à bout de nerf. Aussitôt, Drago fit un pas pour suivre sa femme, mais Gabriel se leva :

\- J'y vais.

L'adolescent suivi sa mère jusqu'à la chambre parentale, et le futur papa fronça les sourcils :

\- C'est votre seule réaction ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce dont Ginny a besoin en ce moment, elle a besoin de sa famille et de soutien.

\- Arrête Drago, on est juste surpris. Mais on est content pour vous, ok ? Je vais la voir … »

Répliqua Eléanore, qui soutenait toujours sa meilleure amie et belle-sœur du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Lorsque Ginny revint, les yeux rougis, tout le monde décida de la féliciter, et ça lui réchauffa le cœur. Oui, toute sa famille serait là pour elle et la soutenir. Les Weasley avaient toujours été comme ça, et ça n'était pas prêt de changer.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :D  
**

 **De l'annonce à toute la famille ? Et des relations entre Gabriel et ses parents ?**

 **Et surtout, qu'avez-vous pensé d'Océane, le coup de foudre de Gabriel ? :D**

 **Notes :**

 **Concernant Océane, elle est la fille de Gabrielle Delacour, la petite soeur de Fleur, et n'a donc aucun lien de parenté avec Gabriel :)  
**

 **Bien sûr, on la verra beaucoup plus souvent à l'avenir :D Et surtout, on apprendra beaucoup sur son histoire personnelle, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez :D J'avoue que j'ai essayé - j'espère avoir réussi :) - de faire un mélange entre notre Ginny et notre Pansy pour ce nouveau personnage ... D'ailleurs, dans les chapitres avant la mort de Pansy et quand la Cabale commence à menacer les Weasley et que toute la famille doit être protégée, quand Ginny est enceinte de Gabriel, Bill avait dit que Fleur était retournée en France parce que sa petite soeur était aussi enceinte, je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez ;D**

 **J'avoue que j'adore le personnage de Gabrielle Delacour, même si elle n'apparaîtra pas vraiment dans cette histoire, et je trouve ça dommage que ce soit un personnage si peu exploité ...**

 **Sinon, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'autres choses à dire ou mentionner sur ce chapitre ... Mais si vous avez des questions, vous savez que je réponds toujours aux reviews :D**


	66. Chapitre 66

**Hello !**

 **Comme d'hab, on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **Pour le flashback du jour, ce sera le retour de Blaise en Angleterre :D Et évidemment, on relance un peu l'action, parce que l'histoire est loin d'être finie ! :D**

 **Ha, et il y a une mauvaise nouvelle - mais toute petite - dans ce chapitre, mais tout ira bien ;)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy :** **Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes la nouvelle génération ! J'avoue que moi aussi, au début, ça m'a fait bizarre parce que j'avais vraiment l'impression de commencer une nouvelle histoire ^^ Mais je suis contente que tu aimes :D Ils ont une grande et belle famille, et je suis contente que tu aimes ;)  
**

 **Miss November :** **Bonne chance pour ton bac ! :D Oui, c'est le grand retour de Blaise Zabini :D Et ce chapitre revient en plus justement sur son retour ;) En effet, j'ai voulu faire de Romain un petit rigolo, mélange de Ron et des jumeaux à sa façon, imperturbable et trouble-fait :) J'espère vraiment qu'Océane te plaira, elle commencera à appraître à partir du prochain chapitre ;) Quant à Gabriel, il est très à l'image de Drago, à cause de sa maman poule, il est calme, mature et sérieux, un peu trop au goût de Ginny et son tempéremment de feu ! Mais en même temps, il est reposant quant on connait tous ses proches, parce qu'entre Elena la peste, Ginny la furie, et Romain le marrant, mais il va montrer plus tard dans l'histoire à quel point il peut être passionné comme sa mère, même s'il reste très calme ^^ Quant à Ginny et Drago, c'est une nouvelle aventure pour eux, ils ne s'y attendaient pas vraiment ^^ Quant à Kat et Elena, on ne les verra pas beaucoup mais quelques fois, et je suis en train d'écrire une OS sur elles, voire peut-être même une deuxième ;)  
**

 **Guest :** **Bonjour :) Ginny n'a pas attendu pour l'annoncer parce que dans une grande famille comme celle des Weassley, c'est difficile qu'il y ait tout le monde réuni en même temps, il y a toujours des contretemps, alors elle leur annoncera plus tard :) Quant au grand silence, c'est surtout parce que tout le monde est surpris ! Personne ne s'attendait à ça, surtout en connaissant Ginny et Drago, c'est surprenant alors ils ne savent pas trop comment réagir, si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 66 : un vieil ami**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, ils purent enfin soupirer. Le manoir était vraiment l'endroit où Gabriel avait grandi, et aux yeux de Ginny et Drago, c'était l'endroit où devait être leur famille. Ils s'installèrent rapidement, et la première chose que fit Gabriel, ce fut de sortir se promener dans le jardin. La propriété était très grande, et le jardin portait les traces de leur vie de famille : il y avait une balancelle, pas loin d'un toboggan et d'une balançoire du côté de la porte d'entrée. Depuis le salon, on pouvait facilement voir le mini terrain de Quidditch qui avait été emménagé pour les enfants. Encore un peu plus loin, il y avait la cabane que Drago et Gabriel avaient construit pour ses sept ans – Ginny les avait autorisé à condition que les plans soient validés par l'entreprise d'architecture de Drago. Il y avait même le bassin artificiel – protégé par de multiples sorts pour ne pas que les enfants aient d'accidents – que Ginny avait insisté pour avoir, afin d'apprendre à Gabriel à nager avant d'aller à la mer chez Bill et Fleur. Gabriel adorait se promener dans le jardin, tout comme il adorait se promener dans le parc de Poudlard, ça l'apaisait toujours. Lorsqu'il rentra après quelques heures, il sourit en sentant une odeur de cookies. Il rejoignit ses parents dans la cuisine, et demanda :

« - Tu as fait les cookies au...

\- Aux bonbons, oui.

Termina sa mère, en en mangeant un. L'absence de talent culinaire de sa mère était de notoriété publique, mais ce que peu de gens savait, c'est que la rouquine excellait quand il fallait faire des plats tout prêts. En fait, elle ajoutait toujours un ou deux ingrédients à elle, ce qui sublimait dans la mesure du possible les plats. Et Gabriel ne s'était jamais plains des gâteaux aux bonbons, des tartes à la sauce chocolat ou des biscuits enrobés de guimauve, c'était même une tradition pour lui. Il en grignota plusieurs, et demanda à ses parents :

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Ta mère va sûrement passer des examens la semaine prochaine, pour être sûr que tout va bien, alors on va profiter de cette semaine.

\- Ron et Ellie sont d'accord pour que tu passes quelques jours chez eux la semaine prochaine, et Bill et Fleur nous invitent le week-end prochain chez eux. Cette semaine, on pourrait aller au cinéma, et faire un peu de shopping ?

Gabriel approuva, tout d'un coup le regard pétillant, ce qui n'échappa pas à ses parents. S'ils allaient chez Bill et Fleur, il y aurait forcément Gabrielle, et donc Océane. Juste cette idée suffisait à le mettre de bonne humeur. Certes, ils n'étaient pas spécialement proches, mais Gabriel appréciait toujours de la voir en dehors de Poudlard, et surtout sans Romain. Ils avaient toujours de longues discussions à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, et il pouvait passer des heures à la regarder gribouiller dans son carnet à croquis – chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais à Poudlard. Heureux, il proposa même :

\- On pourrait commencer à préparer la chambre du bébé aussi, non ?

\- Ça me ferait très plaisir. »

Répondit Ginny, souriante et heureuse grâce à son fils. Finalement, ces vacances risquaient d'être plus intéressantes que prévues.

.

Drago referma la porte de son bureau en silence. Gabriel était encore dehors, rêvassant surement dans sa cabane, et Ginny prenait un bain pour se détendre un peu. L'architecte lança un sort sur la pièce pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Il sortit alors une lettre de sa veste, et l'ouvrit. C'était une lettre d'Harry Potter. Depuis le départ du Survivant pour les Etats-Unis, huit ans plus tôt, il n'avait plus jamais eu de nouvelles de lui, en dehors des quelques informations de Ron. C'était mauvais signe, de recevoir une lettre de l'Elu après si longtemps. L'homme blond déplia la lettre et la parcouru du regard. Même si Harry avait quitté l'Angleterre, il restait auror – il était même le premier auror international – et il était toujours très bien informé des activités criminelles en Europe. Une fois qu'il eut finit sa lecture, il remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe, et d'un coup de baguette, il la réduisit en cendres. Ce n'était pas la peine d'embêter Ginny avec ce genre de problèmes. Cette grossesse risquait d'être suffisamment difficile comme ça, c'était à lui de s'occuper de protéger sa famille. Il soupira, et sortit de son bureau. Il fallait qu'il en discute avec Ron – de toute façon, en tant que chef du bureau de aurors, il devait déjà être au courant – et il aviserait ensuite. Il descendit dans le salon, et constata que Gabriel, Blaise et Ginny étaient déjà dans le canapé, prêts à voir le match de Quidditch de ce soir à la télé. Il n'était pas surpris de voir son meilleur ami s'incruster dans sa famille, depuis son retour, il était vraiment intégré au clan Malfoy. Il sourit et les rejoignit. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir son meilleur ami. Constatant qu'il était peu attentif au match, Ginny lui demanda :

« - A quoi tu penses ?

\- Je me souviens de notre mariage, après l'affaire d'Edward Parks, avec Marcus et Olivier, et Pansy …

Leur fils fronça les sourcils et demanda :

\- Qui c'est, Pansy ?

Les adultes échangèrent un regard, et Blaise répondit :

\- C'était notre meilleure amie, elle était à Serpentard avec nous …

\- Elle a organisé notre mariage, et elle aurait dû être ta marraine … c'était ma meilleure amie aussi.

\- Pourquoi elle n'est pas ma marraine ?

Gabriel regretta presque aussitôt sa question, parce que les adultes semblaient très tristes. Sa mère lui prit la main :

\- Malheureusement, elle est morte quelques semaines avant ta naissance, dans l'explosion du Square Grimmauld … elle serait devenue ta tante et ta marraine si …

Ginny ne termina pas sa phrase, prise par l'émotion. Elle avait l'impression que c'était hier encore qu'elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie. Drago termina à sa place :

\- Elle était en couple avec ton oncle Charlie.

\- Ha, celui que j'ai pas connu ?

\- Charlie est reparti en Roumanie travailler avec les dragons à sa mort, il est mort un peu avant noël, la même année, à cause d'un accident avec les dragons … il devait venir te rencontrer quelques jours plus tard … »

Gabriel hocha la tête, il comprenait. Il n'avait jamais connu son oncle Fred, mort à la guerre, ni son oncle Charlie, tué par des dragons, mais il comprenait mieux certaines choses. Il savait qu'il avait perdu une première potentielle marraine, une certaine Mélissa, ce qui avait permis à ses parents de se mettre ensemble. Puis, une deuxième marraine, Luna, celle pour qui ses parents avaient fait construire la maison de repos au Square Grimmauld, et qui était presque morte de folie – mais elle avait prédit sa naissance et celle du bébé. Et maintenant, il apprenait l'existence d'une serpentarde, morte pour son père et son oncle. C'était étrange, mais maintenant, il en apprenait encore plus sur tout ce qu'avait surmonté ses parents.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Lorsque Drago arriva à son cabinet d'architecture – il n'y travaillait qu'un jour par semaine, Miss Fendge s'en occupait le reste du temps où il travaillait à M &W Associés – il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa journée se déroule ainsi. D'abord, il devait vérifier que Miss Fendge ne faisait pas couler son entreprise. Gabriel n'allait avoir que huit ans, mais il comptait bien lui laisser en héritage son empire. Ensuite, il s'occuperait de chercher le balai parfait pour les huit ans de Gabriel. Ginny avait enfin accepté qu'il lui en offre un. Il devait avouer que maintenant que leur couple allait mieux, et après sept ans de thérapie pour Ginny, et quatre ans de thérapie de couple pour eux, les choses semblaient s'arranger. Leur couple avait vraiment eu du mal ces dernières années, parce que Ginny couvait trop leur fils, que Drago avait tendance à être vraiment trop pernicieux pour compenser, et que la jeune femme lui en voulait toujours malgré elle d'avoir choisi de faire croire à l'enlèvement de leur fils plutôt que de lui en parler. Enfin, tout était derrière eux, parce qu'ils allaient mieux, leur famille se portait bien et ils étaient heureux. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tous ses projets de la journée soient perturbés. Il commençait à peine à regarder les balais que son assistante lui annonça un rendez-vous improviste et urgent. Jamais l'héritier Malfoy n'aurait cru voir débarquer son ancien meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis presque vingt ans. Le métisse sourit et lui offrit une bouteille de scotch :_

 _« - Alors Malfoy, t'es pas heureux de voir ton meilleur pote ?_

\- _Merlin Blaise, mais qu'est-ce qui t'emmène en Angleterre ?_

\- _A part un divorce, et l'envie de retrouver mon meilleur pote, rien de spécial …_

 _Répondit-il en serrant son vieil ami dans ses bras. Drago demanda qu'on décommande tous ses rendez-vous, et ils s'installèrent autour d'un verre :_

\- _Alors mon vieux, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? T'avais pas épousé une Australienne ?_

\- _Si, j'ai épousé Lauren il y a quinze ans, mais elle a décidé de me quitter pour son meilleur client …_

\- _Pas de chance vieux …_

 _Blaise siffla son verre et lui demanda :_

\- _Et toi, j'ai appris que t'avais épousé Weaslette, non ?_

 _Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en lançant un regard vers le cadre photo de sa famille sur son bureau :_

\- _Oui, j'ai épousé Ginny il y a presque dix ans, et on a un merveilleux fils de bientôt huit ans. Et toi, t'as fondé une famille avec ton ex-femme ?_

\- _Ho, tu risques de bientôt rencontrer mes quatre rejetons. On a eu des jumelles, Kim et Kayla, elles ont quatorze ans, puis un fils, Kit, qui a douze ans, et la petite dernière, Kathleen – mais elle déteste qu'on l'appelle autrement qu'avec le surnom que lui a donné son frère, Kat-, va faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard …_

 _Ils discutèrent encore un moment, Drago apprit que Blaise avait fait le tour du monde avant de rencontrer Lauren, qu'il s'était ensuite lancé dans une carrière de vendeur immobilier où ses talents de beau parleur lui avaient été très utiles. Ils discutèrent un bon moment de leur vie respective, jusqu'à ce que Blaise dise :_

\- _Ho fait vieux, j'ai appris pour Pansy …_

 _Drago échangea un sourire désolé avec son meilleur ami. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas parlé de sa meilleure amie, même s'il y pensait souvent. Le métisse lui demanda :_

\- _Je sais que vous aviez repris contact avant sa mort, qu'est-ce qu'elle devenait ?_

\- _Elle a fréquenté un sale type pendant un moment, mais Ginny s'est occupé de lui. Elle travaillait avec nous et elle avait repris ses études pour devenir assistante sociale …_

\- _Elle n'était pas mariée ?_

\- _Elle vivait avec le frère de Ginny, Charlie, il allait la demander en mariage …_

 _Il y eu un silence gênant, mais rien n'arrêtait jamais Blaise, et ce dernier osa demander :_

\- _Est-ce que tu connais les circonstances de sa mort ? Je veux dire, je sais qu'elle est morte dans un accident mais …_

 _Drago le coupa et lui expliqua l'explosion et comment elle avait très certainement sauvé la vie de Potter et de Ron. Le métisse l'écouta attentivement, et en vint même à admirer son ancienne meilleure amie qu'il n'avait jamais pensée si altruiste et courageuse. Ils changèrent ensuite de sujet, et avant de partir, Zabini demanda :_

\- _Et son fiancé, Charlie, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé après ?_

\- _Charlie est retourner en Roumanie, il était dragonnier. Il est mort quelques mois plus tard, soi-disant il aurait été négligeant et aurait eu un accident …_

\- _Mais tu n'y crois pas ?_

 _L'architecte haussa les épaules, peu convaincu :_

\- _Je ne sais pas. Je pense juste qu'il est mort peu de temps après elle, dans un stupide accident, alors qu'il était dragonnier depuis presque 15 ans. C'était le meilleur et le plus ancien, et la mort de Pansy l'a totalement anéanti. Je trouve juste que c'est une drôle de coïncidence, pour quelqu'un d'aussi prudent qui a perdu tout ce qu'il avait. »_

 _L'entrevue entre les deux amis s'était terminée là. Mais comme promis, Blaise revint souvent voir Drago, et il intégra même la famille Weasley peu de temps après, en tant que meilleur ami du couple Malfoy._

 _._

Alors que Ginny et Gabriel arpentaient les rues de Londres, l'avocate s'arrêta devant une boutique de cadeaux de naissances :

« - Gab, on n'en n'a pas parlé, mais est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire ?

Comme à son habitude, le blondinet haussa les épaules :

\- Je ne sais pas trop maman, oncle Neville m'a parlé d'un livre de potion, et Romain d'un équipement de Quidditch avec un sort d'amortissement en cas de chute …

La jeune femme sourit à son fils, et ils entrèrent dans le magasin. Quelques heures plus tard, la future maman avait jeté son dévolu sur quelques bodys, un bandeau de grossesse et une veilleuse, ainsi qu'un recueil de poésie et une nouvelle robe de sorcier pour Gabriel. La rouquine proposa à son fils d'aller déjeuner en ville – Drago était dans son entreprise aujourd'hui – et il accepta. Alors qu'ils déjeunaient, le jeune homme demanda :

\- Maman ? C'est quoi le problème entre Kat et Elena ?

\- Ho, tu sais, ce sont des filles, elles ont juste un sale caractère surtout quand il s'agit des garçons …

\- Toutes les filles sont comme ça ?

Amusée, l'avocate répondit :

\- Non, heureusement. Mais ça arrive. Elena était adorable quand elle était bébé – mais moins que toi mon chéri – mais en grandissant, c'est devenu une peste …

Gabriel fit la moue, et termina son assiette avant de protester :

\- Tout le monde dit tout le temps qu'Elena est une peste, même oncle Ron et tante Eléanore, ça me fait de la peine pour elle … Elle était gentille avant, quand elle jouait avec Romain et moi …

Dans ces moments-là, elle était vraiment fière de son grand garçon :

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison, Elena n'est pas méchante dans le fond, mais c'est une adolescente. C'est compliqué à cet âge-là. Tu comprendras quand tu auras une copine … »

Ils finirent leur déjeuné et repartir faire les boutiques, avant de rentrer au manoir. La journée avait été longue et épuisante.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et de la réaction de Drago, qui cache des choses à Ginny ?  
**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, il y aura de l'amour dans l'air ;)**

 **A samedi :D**


	67. Chapitre 67

**Hello !**

 **On se retrouve pour un tout nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **Et comme promis, il y aura de l'amour dans l'air ;) Mais pas que ! On va voir d'autres membres de la famille Weasley - même si ce n'est qu'en coup de vent :)**

 **On en apprend malheureusement un peu plus sur le personnage d'Océane ...**

 **Une autre bonne nouvelle : j'avance vraiment bien mon OS bonus sur Kat et Elena :D Elle est assez longue mais je l'ai presque fini, et ce sera un peu comme pour Cohabitation Tumultueuse, peut-être en 2 parties avec des bonus ou alors avec des flashbacks ... Mais je pense que ce ne sera pas un rating M, même si je ne suis pas encore décidée ;)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy :** **Je ne voulais pas que Charlie meurt - on en apprend un peu plus dans ce chapitre - mais je n'arrivais plus à imaginer le monde avec Charlie sans Pansy ... Et pour l'épilogue, il se déroule 5 ans plus tard, avec Gabriel, Romain et Océane à 20 ans, et bébé Malfo ans ;)  
**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 67 : les enfants grandissent trop vite**

Drago prit leurs manteaux et demanda une dernière fois :

« - Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?

\- Non, ça va papa, je préfère rester ici, et puis, oncle Blaise doit venir …

\- Tu sais, ça ne nous embête pas que tu viennes ...

Le rassura sa mère, mais l'adolescent secoua la tête :

\- Je sais maman, mais ce sont tes derniers examens, vous allez enfin savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer !

La future maman embrassa le crâne de son fils adoré, et ils partirent. Finalement, cette première semaine était vite passée. Tous les examens de sa mère étaient bons, elle et le bébé allaient parfaitement bien, ce qui rassurait tout le monde. Sa grand-mère Molly était venue plusieurs fois dans la semaine, ainsi que sa tante Eléanore, ce qui avait fait de l'animation au manoir – oncle Blaise venait presque tous les jours depuis des années, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'embêter tante Ellie. Ils partaient dès le lendemain pour trois jours à la chaumière aux coquillages, et Gabriel était plus qu'impatient : il avait reçu une lettre d'Océane qui le félicitait pour son futur petit frère ou sa future petite-sœur, et elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait bien à la chaumière aux coquillages. Mais contrairement à ce que Romain pensait et avait dit au dernier repas de famille, Gabriel parlait très souvent avec l'adolescente. Il était le seul à savoir que la jeune fille aimait aller dans la salle de cours de divination pour pouvoir dessiner tranquillement, et ils s'envoyaient toujours des hiboux quand ils ne se voyaient pas pendant plus d'une semaine. Ils avaient développé une amitié très spéciale, à base de leur correspondance, et Gabriel tenait sincèrement à cette amitié. Quand ils se voyaient en dehors de Poudlard, avec toute la famille, ils aimaient discuter en marchant sur la plage ou sur le domaine du manoir, ou simplement d'installer dans un coin discret où Gabriel observait la française pendant qu'elle crayonnait son carnet à croquis. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'adolescent fut surpris par l'arrivée de Blaise :

\- Hey, salut mon gars ! Tes parents sont déjà partis ?

\- Ca fait presque une heure qu'ils sont partis …

\- Génial, ça nous laisse du temps pour manger des cochonneries et se planter devant la télé !

Gabriel aimait bien son oncle Blaise, même si sa personnalité exubérante était parfois énervante. L'adolescent ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi Blaise passait autant de temps chez eux, alors qu'il avait un super appartement à Londres, où il vivait avec Kat. Et avant qu'il ne rentre à Poudlard, il y avait même Kim et Kayla qui vivaient avec lui, pourtant, il venait toujours ici. Le Malfoy se cala dans le canapé avec le métis, un saladier de pop-corn, et ils zappèrent. Au bout d'un moment, le vendeur immobilier le taquina :

\- Ho fait, t'es vraiment comme ton père, tu choisis la fille la plus inaccessible !

Le blond haussa les sourcils, et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ben, déjà, tu connais ta mère, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que ton père puisse réussir à faire sa vie avec ta mère … et maintenant, toi, tu choisis une française avec du sang de vélane !

\- Tu crois que je n'ai aucune chance avec elle ?

S'inquiéta le jeune homme qui accordait quand même pas mal de crédit à ce que disait son oncle. L'adulte lui mit une claque amicale dans le dos et rit :

\- Ca dépend mon gars, tu la veux à quel point ?

\- Plus que tout ! Oncle Blaise, tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais … c'est elle, et pas une autre. Il n'y aura jamais qu'elle.

\- Eh bien, bonne chance mon gars ! »

Ils regardèrent encore une bonne heure la télé, avant que Zabini ne décide de rentrer chez lui. Il avait promis d'emmener Kat et Kit au restaurant, surtout que son fils avait quelque chose à lui annoncer.

.

Le couple Malfoy rentra en début de soirée, avec le repas en prime. La rouquine souriait, comme si elle était apaisée, et Gabriel demanda :

« - Alors, vous savez si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Oui. Tu veux savoir ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et sa mère lui révéla le sexe du bébé. L'adolescent serra sa mère dans ses bras :

\- Vous êtes content ?

\- On est surtout content que ta mère et le bébé soient en bonne santé. Mais oui, on est content, ça devient plus … concret. Et toi ?

\- Je suis content aussi.

\- Tu as faim mon chéri ? On a ramené le dîner, on a pris du poulet tandoori … »

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, et mangèrent sur le canapé. C'était un diner typiquement Malfoy, un plat commandé, Ginny qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se tâcher, et la petite famille riant, heureux.

.

Ils arrivèrent à la chaumière aux coquillages en fin de matinée. Comme ils étaient les seuls invités pour le week-end, Gabriel eu droit à la chambre d'ami en face de celle d'Océane – elle avait récupéré celle de Victoire quand elle avait emménagé ici – alors que ses parents dormaient dans la chambre d'amis à côté de celle de Bill et Fleur. Fleur et Bill leur expliquèrent que Gabrielle devait retourner en France pour son travail, et qu'Océane l'avait accompagné pour lui dire au revoir et que Louis la raccompagnerait. Evidemment, les adultes étaient amusés, maintenant qu'ils savaient pour le béguin de Gabriel, mais il n'en tint rigueur à personne – hormis Romain. Ils déjeunèrent, et l'aîné des Weasley demanda :

« - Alors, les examens sont bons ?

\- Oui, le bébé se porte très bien …

\- Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de travailler, comme pour Scorpius ?

Drago et Ginny échangèrent un regard pour se comprendre sans parler, et la future maman répondit :

\- Je pense que je n'aurai pas le choix d'ici quelques mois. Cette grossesse me fatigue déjà énormément, et même si je suis en bonne santé, elle reste à risque …

\- Au fait, vous ne deviez pas apprendre le sexe du bébé ?

La petite famille Malfoy échangea un sourire complice, et Gabriel répondit :

\- Ils ne diront rien, et moi non plus. On garde la surprise. Papa et maman ont déjà choisi les prénoms, mais ils n'ont rien voulu me dire.

Le couple Weasley insista un peu, titillant les futurs parents, mais ils n'obtinrent rien d'eux.

.

Alors que Gabriel aidait Fleur à débarrasser pendant que ses parents rangeaient leurs affaires et que Bill était allé chercher des couvertures en plus pour ses invités, Louis transplana dans le salon avec Océane. Louis venait d'avoir 19 ans, il étudiait le journalisme à Londres, et il rêvait de sortir avec Kat Zabini – Kit, son frère aîné, était le meilleur ami de Louis. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune femme à la peau caramel avait déclaré qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec « un de ces crétins de Weasley » depuis qu'elle s'était disputée avec Elena. Le jeune homme salua tout le monde :

\- Salut maman ! Salut Scorp ! J'ai ramené _Mademoiselle_ Jolie-cœur à la maison ! Je monte dans ma chambre, j'ai rendez-vous ce soir !

Il fila aussi vite qu'un Nimbus 20.20. Louis n'habitait plus chez ses parents – il faisait une collocation avec Kit – mais il passait souvent en coup de vent, donnant des surnoms à chaque fois différents à tout le monde. Seule Dominique vivait toujours chez Bill et Fleur, avec Océane et Gabrielle, mais elle préférait passer ses vacances à Poudlard – elle était en sixième année. L'adolescente blonde s'avança et déposa un baiser sur la joue du Malfoy :

\- Salut Gab, je suis contente que tu sois arrivé. Tu as besoin d'aide, tante Fleur ? »

La demi-vélane libéra les adolescents, et ils décidèrent de sortir se promener.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Gabriel l'avait appris quelques semaines avant de faire sa rentrée à Poudlard, c'était le 20 Juillet, en écoutant aux portes avec Romain. Ils étaient au manoir, et Ron, Drago, Ginny, Bill et Eléanore discutaient dans le salon. C'était Bill qui parlait :_

 _« - Oui, Fleur est allée assister aux funérailles … Elle est inquiète pour sa sœur, elles ont toujours été très proches …_

\- _Est-ce qu'ils savent ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

 _Avait demandé Ron, compatissant._

\- _Oui. D'après l'enquête, c'était un attentat terroriste moldu …_

\- _Je suis sûre que Gabrielle surmontera cette épreuve, nous serons tous là pour elle …_

 _Affirma Eléanore, qui se souvenait avec douleur de la perte de Pansy, une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Bien sûr, Gabriel et Romain étaient au courant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, en France, tout le monde parlait de ces attentats chez les moldus. Mais il n'avait pas fait le lien avec la famille française de leur tante Fleur – même s'ils connaissaient Gabrielle de nom. Bill approuva, mais nuança :_

\- _Je sais que Gabrielle surmontera cette épreuve, c'est une demi-vélane, comme Fleur, elle est assez forte pour ça. Je m'inquiète surtout pour Océane …_

\- _Est-ce que tu sais comment elle se sent ?_

 _Demanda Ginny, qui essayait de soutenir son frère du mieux qu'elle le pouvait :_

\- _Elle se sent coupable. Elle était malade, c'est pour ça que Gabrielle l'a ramenée à la maison, et c'est surement aussi ça qui les a sauvées. Elle pense que si elle n'avait pas été malade, elles seraient restées sur la Promenade des Anglais, avec son père et son petit-frère, et qu'ils ne seraient pas morts …_

\- _Elle est trop jeune pour comprendre que ce n'est pas sa faute. Tu as sûrement raison, Gabrielle et Océane sont sûrement en vie grâce à ces circonstances, elle finira par s'en apercevoir …_

 _Affirma Drago, à qui cette histoire rappelait les mêmes douloureux souvenirs. Les deux adolescents n'avaient rien dit, assimilant les informations. Alors c'était ça. La sœur de Fleur, Gabrielle, et sa fille, avaient survécu aux attentats du 14 Juillet à Nice, mais le mari et le fils de Gabrielle étaient morts. Ils entendirent Ginny et Eléanore renifler, et la blonde demanda :_

\- _Quel âge avait Sébastien ?_

\- _Il allait fêter ses huit ans …_

 _Il y eu un silence, et les garçons échangèrent un regard. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment réagir, parce que cette histoire était triste, mais ils ne connaissaient pas ces gens. Finalement, Ron demanda :_

\- _Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant, pour Gabrielle et Océane ?_

\- _Elles ont décidé de venir vivre à la chaumière aux coquillages. Gabrielle ne veut pas rester en France, et elle préfère qu'Océane fasse sa rentrée à Poudlard en septembre …_

\- _Tu sais qu'elles peuvent venir me voir à l'agence quand elles veulent, je pourrai les aider, que ce soit pour la paperasse, pour trouver un psy ou pour quoi que ce soit …_

\- _Je sais Gin', et elles apprécient …_

\- _Je parlerai aux enfants, pour qu'ils soient sympa avec Océane quand elle arrivera. »_

 _Termina Eléanore, ce qu'approuvèrent les autres adultes. Les deux adolescents étaient remontés dans leurs chambres_

 _._

Alors qu'ils marchaient le long de la plage, Océane dit :

« - Au fait, je ne t'ai pas félicité, pour ton petit-frère ou ta petite-sœur …

Le garçon sourit, mais se souvint qu'elle avait perdu son petit-frère il y a quelques années, et répondit :

\- Je suis désolé si ça te fait de la peine, à cause de Sébastien …

Elle lui prit la main et la serra, tout en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, même si Seb me manquera toujours, je suis vraiment contente pour toi. C'est la vie, les gens meurent, mais il faut se réjouir des bonheurs de la vie.

Ils continuèrent à marcher et discuter un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de rentrer à cause du vent. Mais depuis la fenêtre de leur chambre, Ginny et Drago n'avaient rien manqué de ce petit moment entre les adolescents. Soupirant comme une adolescente amoureuse, la rouquine dit à son mari :

\- Je crois que notre fils est en train de vivre son premier amour … Quand est-ce qu'il est devenu assez grand pour tomber sérieusement amoureux ?

Le blond rit et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa femme, tout en caressant son petit baby bump :

\- Apparemment, ça fait plusieurs années qu'il l'est. Mais ce qui est génial, c'est qu'avec ce bébé, on va pourvoir recommencer.

\- Merlin, pourquoi les enfants grandissent-ils si vite ? Je me souviens encore de Gabriel, dans son landau, qui me regardait travailler à l'agence en agitant son hochet …

Elle posa sa main sur celle du futur papa, et rajouta :

\- J'espère que tout se passera bien …

\- Tu parles de la grossesse ou de Gabriel ?

\- Les deux. Je me suis attachée à ce bébé … Tu sais que je ne voulais pas d'enfants, surtout après Gabriel mais … c'est comme si la vie nous offrait une seconde chance ! Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre. Ni que Gabriel ait le cœur brisé, par une fille ou qui que ce soit.

Le Malfoy la serra contre lui :

\- Je sais ma chérie, et je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas. »

Ils restèrent un moment, juste élancés, comme un jeune couple. Et dans ces moments-là, Drago avait vraiment l'impression d'être revenu plus de quinze ans en arrière, quand Ginny et lui commençaient à peine à être ensemble. C'était le bon vieux temps, celui où Ginny avait peur de l'engagement, où ils s'aimaient passionnément comme des adolescents. Celui où il n'était pas obligé de lui cacher des choses pour sa sécurité.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Du comportement de Ginny et Drago ? De celui de Gabriel ?  
**

 **Des pronostiques pour le sexe du bébé ?**

 **Et du drame qui a touché Océane ?**

 **J'ai voulu rendre hommage aux victimes du 14 Juillet 2016, parce que je suis de Marseille, et que je connais des gens qui étaient là bas ce soir-là ... Ce qui s'est passé est vraiment horrible, je n'en n'ai pas dormi durant des jours, et même si à la base je n'avais pas prévu d'intégrer ces évènements à l'histoire, j'ai choisi de le faire. J'ai vraiment été bouleversée - et je le suis toujours - par tout ce qu'il se passe dans le monde, et je pense qu'il ne faut pas oublier.**

 **Voilà, je vous retrouve mercredi prochain pour un chapitre un peu plus joyeux :) Et surtout, une très bonne surprise ;D  
**


	68. Chapitre 68

**Hello !**

 **On se retrouve pour un chapitre que j'adore ! :D**

 **D'ailleurs, je n'ai pratiquement pas eu de retour sur le dernier chapitre ... :(**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé d'Océane ?**

 **D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est assez centré sur elle, encore une fois ;) Mais on en apprend aussi plus sur ce qu'il se passe et ce que Drago cache à sa famille ... Et pour le flashback d'aujourd'hui, il ne s'agit de rien d'autre que la répartition de Gabriel, Romain et Océane ! :D**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **MH :** **Haha, on saura le sexe du bébé seulement au dernier chapitre ... quand il va naître ^^ En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)  
**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 68 : La fille vélane**

Après le diner, Ginny était allée se coucher, alors que Bill et Fleur avaient proposé de faire un jeu de société à Océane et Gabriel. Les adolescents avaient accepté, et Drago en avait profité pour s'éclipser, pour le travail soi-disant. Il transplana à Londres, et se rendit chez Malfoy&Weasley Associés. A cette heure-ci, le cabinet était fermé, mais il ne fut absolument pas surpris d'y trouver Ron. Le rouquin le salua, et quelques secondes après, Harry Potter arriva. Ces quinze dernières années l'avaient visiblement changé, comme eux tous. Alors que Drago avait seulement les cheveux plus blonds et quelques pattes d'oies, et que Ron commençait à avoir une petit bedonne et quelques rides, Harry était beaucoup plus marqué. Non seulement il avait une barbe de trois jours, mais également de nombreuses cicatrices dignes de Maugrey Fol'œil. Une lui traversait la joue droite de la tempe au menton, une seconde était plus discrète au-dessus de sa lèvre, et il arborait une sorte de brulure sous l'oreille gauche – mais les deux hommes se souvenaient très bien d'où il tenait cette trace. Ils se saluèrent froidement, peu heureux de se rencontrer dans de telles circonstances, et Potter annonça qu'ils attendaient quelqu'un d'autre. A la surprise du Weasley et du Malfoy, quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut leur ancien associé qui apparut : Oliver. Ce dernier avait grandi, et il était à présent sur la fin de la trentaine. Le détective sourit et les salua. Oliver avait fini par démissionner deux ans après la naissance de Gabriel. Il avait très mal vécu la mort de Pansy, les menaces de la Cabale, et la pression de Ginny. Ses amis l'avaient laissé partir sans s'opposer, et il n'avait plus jamais donné de nouvelles. Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau de Ron, et Harry prit la parole :

« - Bon, je ne vais pas vous le cacher, mais l'heure est grave. Il y a de nombreuses rumeurs qui courent, et je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je pense que les menaces sont très sérieuses …

\- J'ai travaillé sur les lettres que vous avez reçues, et je n'ai rien pu en tirer. Les ou la personne qui vous a envoyé ça, c'est du haut niveau.

Drago et Ron échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils avaient tous les deux reçus des lettres de menaces envers leur famille, et c'était inquiétant. Drago demanda :

\- Est-ce qu'on a des nouvelles de la Cabale ? Est-ce qu'il y a un nouveau contrat sur nous ? Ou est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous vendre des informations ?

\- Malheureusement, depuis que Viktor a été tué, nous n'avons pas réussi à infiltrer quelqu'un ou à négocier avec eux. Mais j'y travaille toujours. Nous n'avons jamais su qui a mis un contrat sur vous il y a quinze ans, et mon instinct me dit que tout ça est lié …

\- Et si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

S'inquiéta Ron, qui pensait bien évidemment à sa famille. Harry et Oliver échangèrent un regard, et le Survivant se massa les tempes :

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je peux mettre en place un programme de protection, et envoyer des aurors pour surveiller Ginny, Eléanore et les enfants. Mais ils risquent de s'en apercevoir rapidement …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

S'enquit Drago, vraiment inquiet compte tenu de l'état de Ginny – Potter n'était pas au courant, en fait, hormis la famille, personne ne savait.

\- Le mieux, ce serait de laisser les enfants à Poudlard le plus longtemps que possible, ils seront en sécurité là-bas. Quant à Ginny et Eléanore, il va bien falloir leur dire et les convaincre de rester enfermée …

\- J'ai peut-être une idée.

Interrompit Ron, il échangea un regard avec son beau-frère, et ils se comprirent. Drago soupira :

\- Ginny est enceinte. Ça ne lui fera pas plaisir, mais si le docteur lui dit qu'elle doit rester alitée, elle le fera pour le bébé. Mais ça ne la retiendra que quelques mois.

\- Ho, félicitations. Désolé de l'apprendre dans de telles circonstances …

Commenta sobrement Oliver, et Harry approuva. Ron ajouta :

\- De mon côté, je peux convaincre Ellie de rester avec Ginny, au moins jusqu'à l'accouchement, mais après, ça risque vraiment d'être compliqué …

\- Ça sera déjà bien. D'ici là, j'espère que nous en saurons plus et que nous pourrons trouver une solution … »

Termina Harry.

.

Le deuxième jour à la chaumière aux coquillages, Drago prétendit devoir travailler avec Miss Fendge pour pouvoir s'éclipser. Il devait mettre au point le plan avec Ron, ainsi que poser de nouvelles protections renforcées sur le manoir. Fleur et Ginny décidèrent d'aller au village le plus proche pour préparer la baby shower – Ginny n'en n'avait pas eu pour Gabriel, parce que Pansy devait l'organiser et qu'elle était décédée avant. Quant à Bill, il s'enferma dans son bureau pour travailler. Les adolescents se retrouvèrent donc seuls, et ils décidèrent d'aller sur la plage. Océane avait pris son carnet à croquis, et elle en profita pour dessiner. Pendant ce temps, l'héritier Malfoy la regardait en silence. Océane était devenue encore plus belle en grandissant. Elle attachait souvent ses longs cheveux blonds avec une pince pour les empêcher de tomber devant ses yeux toujours aussi bleu foncé. Elle était jolie, personne ne pouvait prétendre le contraire, et de nombreux garçons tournaient autour d'elle à Poudlard. Gabriel était un peu jaloux des fois, et il se maudissait de ne pas être assez courageux pour lui déclarer sa flamme. Heureusement, si la française flirtait souvent avec ses prétendants, elle ne leur laissait pas beaucoup d'espoir et les repoussait très vite, comme lassée de jouer avec eux en vain. Alors qu'il la fixait, elle reposa son carnet et soupira :

« - Gabriel ?

\- Oui ?

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu amoureux de moi ?

\- Pa-pardon ?

S'étonna le jeune homme, alors qu'elle le fixait à son tour avec ses grands yeux. Elle soupira de nouveau, et répéta sa question. Etonné, effrayé et gêné, l'adolescent détourna l'attention en posant une autre question :

\- Tu l'as remarqué ?

\- Oui, depuis quelques temps. Depuis l'été dernier, en fait. Le dernier jour de cours pour être précis, quand à la fin de la quatrième année, on est tous allé au lac ensemble, pour fêter notre passage en cinquième année.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

La jeune fille sourit tendrement et expliqua :

\- Quand on était au lac, tous les garçons me mataient. Ne le prend pas mal, mais je sais que je suis très jolie grâce au peu de sang de vélane que j'ai dans les veines. Je sentais leurs regards sur mon corps, et j'étais très mal à l'aise, alors que les autres filles étaient jalouses. Même Romain me matait, alors qu'il était censé être avec Louane, et ce n'était pas le seul. Et puis je suis tombée sur ton regard. Tu me regardais. Tu ne me matais pas comme les autres, toi, tu me regardais comme si j'étais la chose la plus extraordinaire du monde. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais tu étais allongé sur ta serviette, et je suis venue te parler. Et tu sais ce que tu as fait ? Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux. Romain à côté de toi a louché sur ma poitrine, mais toi, pas une seule fois tu n'as cillé. Au début, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, je pensais que je ne t'intéressais pas, ou que peut-être tu étais gay. Et puis, après quelques jours, j'ai compris. Et depuis, j'attends patiemment que tu te déclares, j'ai même cru que tu le ferais quand j'ai commencé à flirter avec des garçons devant toi, mais rien. Mais finalement, j'en ai marre d'attendre, je préfère te dire que je sais, c'est plus simple, et surement plus rapide.

\- Désolé …

S'excusa le blond, ce qui surpris la jeune fille :

\- De quoi ?

\- De t'imposer mes sentiments, je ne voulais pas que tu te retrouves dans une situation qui …

\- Gabriel, regarde-moi.

Les joues rouges, le gryffondor osa à peine la regarder, mais il se détendit quand elle lui sourit :

\- Depuis quand tu le sais ?

\- Depuis le premier jour, quand je t'ai rencontré dans le train …

\- Si longtemps …

Murmura la jeune fille pour elle-même. Elle replongea son regard dans le sien, déterminée :

\- Gabriel, embrasse-moi.

\- Qu-quoi ? Tu veux dire que toi aussi, tu … ?

\- Oui. »

Il n'y avait aucune hésitation ni aucun doute dans sa voix. Sans attendre plus longtemps, le jeune homme se pencha sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement. Jamais il n'avait été si heureux de sa vie.

 _._

 _Flashback_

 _La grande salle était largement à la hauteur des espérances de Gabriel, et Romain semblait être de son avis. Pas loin d'eux, Océane les suivait, et il ne put s'empêcher de demander :_

 _« - Est-ce que ça va ? Tu sais comment ça va se passer ?_

 _Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête positivement, mais se tint quand même près de lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent entre les tables, et la directrice de l'école, Minerva McGonagall prononça un discours succin pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Puis, ils purent voir pour la première fois le célèbre choixpeau, qui leur fit l'honneur de chanter sa traditionnelle chanson de début d'année. Puis, la répartition commença. Gabriel était un peu stressé, parce qu'il avait peur. Avec Romain, ils s'étaient promis d'essayer d'aller dans la même maison pour rester ensemble. Et il était évident que Romain était fait pour aller à Gryffondor. Mais Gabriel doutait sérieusement d'avoir sa place à Gryffondor. Contrairement à son cousin, il n'était pas courageux, intrépide et téméraire, il était plus calme, réfléchi et posé. Et ça le terrorisait, parce qu'il était avant Romain dans l'ordre alphabétique, et qu'il avait peur de ce qui se passerait s'il n'était pas envoyé à Gryffondor. Peut-être que Romain lui en voudrait. Les premiers élèves passèrent sous le choixpeau, et il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par un nom :_

\- _Océane Delacour-Thibault._

 _La jeune fille s'avança fièrement. Très peu de gens savaient qui elle était, les plus âgés avaient déjà étudié en histoire de la magie le célèbre tournois des trois sorciers, et savaient qui était sa mère. Personne ne se doutait du drame qu'avait vécu la jeune fille quelques mois auparavant. Le choixpeau mis moins d'une dizaine de secondes avant de s'écrier :_

\- _Gryffondore !_

 _Et à ce moment-là, Gabriel prit sa décision. Peu importe qu'il ne soit pas digne d'aller à Gryffondor. Il voulait aller dans cette maison. Comme ça, il serait avec Romain. Comme ça, il serait avec Océane. Il pourrait être là pour elle, devenir son ami, et être là pour la soutenir quand elle en aurait besoin. D'autres élèves passèrent, et ce fut son nom qui fut prononcé :_

\- _Gabriel Malfoy._

 _Il s'installa sous le drôle de choixpeau et entendit soudain cette voix étrange dans sa tête :_

\- _Hum, le fils d'un Malfoy et d'une Weasley, intéressant mélange … pour toi, il n'y a pas de doutes, tu as beau être intelligent et futé, tu n'es pas fait pour aller à Serpentard ou à Serdaigle, et tu sais très bien que Gryffondore n'est pas fait pour toi … Poufsouffle serait la maison parfaite pour toi !_

\- _Non ! Je veux aller à Gryffondore. S'il vous plaît Monsieur le Choixpeau, je veux aller avec Océane et Romain, à Gryffondore …_

\- _Ta loyauté envers tes amis confirme que ta place est bien à Poufsouffle, mais je ne peux pas aller contre ta volonté. Es-tu sûr de ton choix ?_

\- _Oui. Je veux aller à Gryffondore ! Et je ferai de mon mieux pour être digne de ma maison !_

\- _Très bien alors …_

 _Le choixpeau s'écria à travers la salle :_

\- _Gryffondore ! »_

 _Il fut applaudi par la salle et rejoignit la table de sa nouvelle maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, Romain clôtura la cérémonie de la répartition en le rejoignant à Gryffondore. Gabriel était terrorisé à l'idée d'avoir fait le mauvais choix, mais il fut vite rassuré : il y avait Romain avec lui, alors ça irait forcément bien, et Océane était là aussi. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin._

 _._

Etrangement, les deux adolescents se firent très discrets et filèrent se coucher après le diner, ce qui amusa les adultes. Alors qu'ils s'installaient plus confortablement dans le salon, Ginny sourit :

« - Ils sont ensemble, ça y est.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

Interrogea son frère aîné, qui n'était pas forcément contre cette nouvelle. Se blottissant contre son époux, la rouquine avoua :

\- Je les ai vu s'embrasser sur la plage, cet après-midi. Ils étaient si mignons et innocents, je n'avais pas envie de les taquiner avec ça à table …

\- On dirait que les hormones de grossesse font effet !

Taquina le futur papa tout en caressant son petit ventre, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Ils discutèrent un moment, avant de décider d'aller se coucher. Une fois dans leur chambre, Drago élança sa moitié tout en l'embrassant dans le cou :

\- Tu sais que la grossesse te rend vraiment magnifique ?

\- Si c'est une tentative pour me convaincre d'en refaire un après celui-là, il va falloir que tu trouves un moyen de m'envoyer en prison !

Plaisanta-t-elle avec légèreté. Le couple s'embrassa tendrement, avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Caressant les cheveux blonds de son époux, les mêmes que son fils, elle soupira :

\- Je pense que cette fille est bien pour Gabriel. Et il tient vraiment beaucoup à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Il me l'a dit. Il trouve qu'elle me ressemble, et qu'elle est différente des autres filles.

Drago embrassa ses doigts et glissa sa main sur sa joue :

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je pense qu'il a raison. Cette gamine a déjà vécu pas mal de chose, elle a déjà un sacré caractère mais elle est toujours souriante, gentille et loyale. Est-ce que tu imagines quelqu'un de mieux pour notre fils ?

\- C'est un peu tôt pour le marier, tu ne crois pas ?

Plaisanta l'architecte, et la cadette Weasley rit de bon cœur avec lui :

\- Idiot, arrête de dire des bêtises ! Je dis juste que Gabriel est notre héritier, il vient de puissantes familles, nous avons construit un vrai empire, et il est toujours en liste des meilleurs héritiers d'Angleterre. Je veux être sûr que mon fils ne soit pas avec une profiteuse. Océane n'est pas comme ça, elle ne s'intéressera jamais à ça.

\- Est-ce que tu es déjà en train de chercher à marier notre fils ? Tu veux qu'on commence à réfléchir pour notre deuxième héritier, ou tu préfères attendre sa naissance ?

Plaisanta de nouveau le blond, ce qui la fit soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel, tout en secouant la tête d'amusement. Se blottissant contre son homme, la rouquine acheva :

\- Moque-toi, mais quand ils se marieront, je serai la première à te rappeler cette discussion ! »

Pour la faire taire, le futur papa l'embrassa sans lui laisser l'occasion de continuer à préprogrammer l'avenir de leur fils. Même si ça l'amusait de voir ainsi sa femme imaginer le futur des adolescents, il ne voulait pas que sa Ginny n'influence sur leurs sentiments. Il était heureux de la voir ainsi, si comblée, joyeuse et souriante, et c'était amusant de la voir s'enthousiasmer pour presque tout. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle continuerait d'être comme ça. Il y veillerait.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! :D**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai vraiment essayé de faire une Océane avec du caractère, un peu comme Ginny et Pansy, vous trouvez que c'est réussi ?**

 **Et des idées sur ce qu'il va se passer ? :D**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre : une scène Elena/Kat, un peu de Gabriel/Océane, et un peu d'avancé sur ce que cache Drago à Ginny ;)**

 **A samedi pour la suite ;)**


	69. Chapitre 69

**Hello !**

 **Je suis contente de vous retrouver, même si j'ai l'impression que vous êtes de moins en moins nombreux ... :/**

 **Au programme d'aujourd'hui : d'autres Weasley, un flashback qui nous en apprend plus sur l'accident de Ginny, mais surtout sur la relation Drago/Gabriel, et aussi un petit épisode sur Kat et Elena ;)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **MissNovember :** **J'espère que ton bac s'est bien passé :D Et oui, comme Pansy, Océane sait être directe, mais elle a aussi de la patience ^^ Et oui, Gabriel est un vrai Poufsouffle, comme beaucoup d'enfants Weasley, peu sont allés à Gryffondore :) Harry devient un peu comme son mentor d'autrefois, et comme il fonce toujours la tête baissée ... ^^  
**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 69 : l'agitation du quotidien**

C'était le dernier jour pour les Malfoy à la chaumière aux coquillages, avant que Gabriel n'aille chez Eléanore et Ron, et que Ginny et Drago retournent au manoir. La jeune femme avait de nombreuses affaires et des audiences au tribunal, alors elle devait impérativement retourner à Londres. Gabriel et Océane s'étaient isolés dans la chambre de cette dernière, et pendant que l'adolescente enfilait un pull, le jeune homme parcourait les nombreux dessins qu'elle avait accroché au mur :

« - Tu sais ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

Il s'attarda sur un croquis de lui qui datait d'il y a un an ou deux, et la blondinette passa ses bras autour de son torse, se collant à son dos avec tendresse :

\- J'aimerai devenir avocate, comme ta mère, et toi ?

\- Avocate ? Je t'imaginais plutôt artiste …

Il se retourna et glissa ses mains autour de sa taille. La jeune fille sourit :

\- J'adore dessiner mais je ne m'imagine pas un seul instant en vivre … Et puis, je veux faire quelque chose de ma vie, je veux dire, quelque chose d'important ! Quand je vois ta mère, et tout ce qu'elle fait, je me dis que j'ai vraiment envie de faire comme elle … Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Attendri, l'adolescent passa une main dans ses longs cheveux – il était identique à son père à ce moment-là – et avoua :

\- J'aimerai aussi changer le monde, mais différemment. Je voudrai être médicomage, tu sais, sauver des vies …

Elle nicha son nez dans le creux du cou de son petit-ami pour sentir son odeur, et dit :

\- Tu crois que t…

Elle fut interrompue par une tornade blonde vénitienne :

\- Salut ma cousine préférée ! Ho, je vois que je dérange …

Le petit couple sourit et se sépara à contrecœur, alors que Dominique Weasley s'avançait pour serrer dans ses bras sa cousine et son cousin :

\- Je suis contente pour vous deux, mais Scorp, je dois te prévenir, même si t'es mon cousin préféré, tu n'as pas intérêt à lui briser le cœur !

La jeune fille rit et serra sa cousine dans ses bras. Dominique n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'eux, et elle était la cousine la plus proche d'Océane. Quand elle avait emménagé chez sa tante et son oncle après le drame, Dominique avait été là pour elle, et elles étaient devenues meilleures amies. Le lien qui les reliait été très fort, elles se confiaient absolument tous, et se considéraient comme des sœurs. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois sur le lit, et la fille de Bill et Fleur demanda :

\- Alors je veux tous les détails sur vous deux ! Ça fait combien de temps ? Qui a fait le premier pas ? Quels sont vos petits surnoms ? Vous avez prévu de l'annoncer comment ? Qui sera la marraine de votre premier enfant ?

\- Domi, respire !

Rit sa cousine, alors que Gabriel était un peu mal à l'aise, mais il finit par en rire. Océane préféra ne pas répondre et demanda :

\- Au fait, tu n'étais pas restée à Poudlard ?

\- Si, mais je m'ennuyais, alors je suis sortie par un passage secret, et Louis me devait une faveur ... »

Cela n'étonnait même pas ses cousins, qui connaissait la réputation de Dominique à ne pas tenir en place et à toujours vouloir s'échapper et enfreindre le règlement. Ironie du sort, Dominique se destinait à une carrière de briseuse de sort, comme son père. L'adolescente d'un an leur ainée ne resta pas longtemps, taquinant sans retenue le jeune couple. Lorsqu'enfin elle partit, pressée par Louis qui en avait marre de faire le magicobus, le couple éclata de rire. Dominique pouvait vraiment se montrer très enthousiaste et mettre en même temps les gens mal à l'aise. Mais tout le monde l'adorait.

.

Drago déposa Gabriel chez Ron et Eléanore le lendemain matin, avant de partir au boulot à l'agence avec Ginny. Avec Ron, ils avaient renforcé au maximum les protections sur toutes les maisons Weasley ainsi que l'immeuble de M&W Associés, et il préférait encore que Ginny travaille avec lui plutôt que de la savoir seule au manoir. Et puis, comme Potter l'avait promis, des hommes surveillaient constamment Ginny et Eléanore sans que celles-ci ne le sachent, ce qui était rassurant. Malheureusement, Ginny n'avait plus d'examen médical avant un mois et demi, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour qu'elle reste enfermée à la maison. Il avait reçu de nouvelles lettres de menaces, des mises en garde, tout comme Ron, et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Oliver travaillait dessus, mais même s'il était le meilleur, il n'arrivait pas à en tirer grand-chose.

De son côté, Gabriel fut accueilli avec brouhaha par son oncle et sa tante. Eléanore était de service à l'hôpital, et Ron ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Mais le bruit venait surtout de l'étage, où il pouvait entendre Elena crier sur son frère. Echangeant un regard avec son oncle qui lui fit signe qu'il ne voulait pas prendre parti dans la querelle fraternelle, il annonça :

« - Je vais monter m'installer dans la chambre de Romain. Et saluer Elena, si elle ne m'étripe pas …

Il déposa ses affaires dans la chambre de son meilleur ami où un lit avait déjà été installé, et se rendit vers la provenance des cris : la salle de bain. La scène était assez comique : Romain était visiblement en train de se laver les dents ou de se raser – la mousse qu'il avait de partout sur le visage n'était pas vraiment indentifiable – alors qu'Elena agitait dans une main un sèche-cheveux – détail important, le côté droit de ses cheveux était sec et bouclé comme une permanente alors que le côté gauche était mouillé et lisse comme des baguettes. Elena était vraisemblablement en train de proférer des menaces contre son frère s'il n'avouait pas ce qu'il avait mis dans son shampoing pour faire boucler ses cheveux, alors que Romain se débattait avec la mousse qui sortait du tube « comme par magie ». Ricanant, l'héritier Malfoy fit remarquer sa présence :

« - J'espère que vous ne me réveillerez pas comme ça demain !

\- Salut Scorp ! Toi, t'as intérêt à réparer ça ou ça va mal aller ! Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça !

Menaça-t-elle une dernière fois son frère avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Elena était très jolie, elle attirait beaucoup de regards, et elle était suffisamment intelligente pour en tirer profit. Gabriel se souvenait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à promettre un rencard au chef de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor pour qu'il accepte de ne pas faire passer de sélection à Romain, ou encore de la fois où elle avait flirté pendant des semaines avec un serpentard pour rendre jalouse Kat. Mais dans le fonds, elle n'était ni mauvaise ni méchante, elle était surtout incomprise. Elle se servait des armes qu'elle avait pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, mais avait malheureusement un sale caractère qui faisait que quand elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle était insupportable. Ce qui n'était pas le principal défaut de Kat, qui elle, était rancunière comme personne, d'où le conflit persistant et s'amplifiant entre elles. Après avoir aidé son cousin à se débarrasser de la mousse, les garçons allèrent dans la chambre de Romain :

\- Alors, ce week-end chez Fleur et Bill, comment c'était ? Il y avait Océane ?

\- C'était cool, et oui, Océane était là …

\- Ha, et vous avez flirté ?

Sachant qu'il finirait tôt ou tard par l'apprendre, et qu'il lui en voudrait s'il n'était pas le premier informé, Gabriel finit par avouer :

\- En fait, on sort ensemble.

\- Non, tu plaisantes ? »

S'exclama le Weasley. Le Malfoy sourit, et finit par tout lui raconter.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Lorsque Drago était arrivé au portail de Poudlard, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Gabriel se précipite dans ses bras. Il avait serré contre lui son fils de douze ans, avant de reculer. Comme lui, l'enfant avait les yeux rouges et humides. Drago regarda son sac, et finit par demander :_

 _« - Est-ce que tu veux passer à la maison déposer tes affaires, ou est-ce que tu préfères qu'on …_

\- _Je veux aller voir maman._

 _L'homme approuva, et il les fit transplaner à St Mangouste. Ginny était saine et sauve, mais elle était plongée dans le coma pour l'instant. En silence, son fils le suivi jusqu'à la chambre. Mais avant de rentrer, son père le prévient :_

\- _Ta mère va bien, tu sais. Mais elle n'a pas l'air en forme …_

\- _Est-ce qu'elle va se réveiller ?_

 _L'architecte soupira et se massa les tempes :_

\- _Oui. Les médicomages l'ont endormie pour qu'elle reprenne des forces plus vite. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ta mère est une battante, elle sera vite remise sur pied …_

 _Ils se turent, et se décidèrent enfin à rentrer dans la chambre. Une vague d'effroi saisi Gabriel à la vue de sa mère. Elle était plus pâle que jamais, et des cernes creusaient son visage. Mais surtout, il y avait de nombreux tubes qui étaient reliés à mère et aux machines, et c'était vraiment effrayant. L'adolescent s'approcha de sa mère, et timidement, il prit sa main. Elle était froide, et c'était bien la première fois que ce geste ne le réconfortait pas. Sa maman était inconsciente, dans ce lit, et c'était vraiment insoutenable de la voir ainsi, et de savoir qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire. Sentant le malaise de son fils, Drago posa une main sur son épaule :_

\- _Je sais que c'est difficile, mais ça va aller …_

 _Son fils lui lança un regard triste, avant de reporter son attention sur sa mère. Ce sentiment d'impuissance le rongeait. Il finit par détourner le regard, et demanda :_

\- _Est-ce que tante Eléanore s'occupe d'elle ?_

\- _Oui, on se relaie pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec elle._

 _Après un court silence, Drago finit par aborder un sujet délicat :_

\- _Je sais que c'est difficile Scorpius, et ça risque d'aller mal durant un moment encore. Tu n'as peut-être pas envie de me parler, mais je suis là fiston. Mais si tu préfères, tu peux parler à un spécialiste._

\- _Un psychologue ?_

\- _Oui. Celui de ta mère accepte de te prendre si tu le désires. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de décider tout de suite, le traumatisme est encore récent …_

 _Le jeune homme d'une douzaine d'année réfléchit, et finit par répondre sans hésiter :_

\- _Maman voudrait que j'aille le voir. Alors je vais aller le voir._

\- _Bien. Je suis fière de toi mon fils. Et je suis sûr que ta mère l'est aussi._

 _Le garçon blond s'approcha de son père et lui fit un câlin. C'était rare ce genre de geste entre eux, parce que Ginny était déjà trop affectueuse et collante avec son fils. Ils avaient d'autres moyens d'exprimer leur affection entre père et fils, mais cela rendait leurs gestes tendres encore plus affectueux. Ils quittèrent la chambre, et Gabriel demanda :_

\- _Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?_

\- _On va attendre quelques jours, que ta mère se réveille. Ensuite, elle ira dans un centre de repos pour reprendre des forces, mais ça va aller. Les médicomages pensent qu'elle sera entièrement remise d'ici deux ou trois mois, et qu'elle n'aura aucunes séquelles._

 _Rassuré, l'enfant approuva. Il hésita, et finit par demander :_

\- _Et … et nous ?_

\- _Moi, je vais rester avec ta mère. Quant à toi, c'est à toi de décider. La directrice est d'accord pour que tu rates les deux prochaines semaines et que tu restes ici, si tu le souhaites, et ta grand-mère a déjà prévu que tout le monde aille au Terrier pour les prochaines vacances. Ça nous fera du bien de rester en famille._

\- _Maman va avoir besoin de moi, non ?_

 _Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire, parce que ça ne l'étonnait pas de la part de son fils. Sa réaction était attendue, et elle confirmait ce côté beaucoup trop altruiste qu'avait l'héritier Malfoy._

\- _Ta mère aura besoin de tout le monde, et elle sera heureuse de te voir. »_

 _Et ils étaient restés, tous les deux, au chevet de la rouquine._

.

Les quelques jours chez Ron et Eléanore furent très rapides, et la majorité du temps, tout le monde questionnait Gabriel sur sa relation avec Océane. Romain semblait euphorique comme jamais, et Gabriel redoutait vraiment leur retour à Poudlard. Il finit par rentrer chez lui la veille de la rentrée, afin de dire au revoir à ses parents. Les vacances d'Avril touchaient à leur fin, et ils ne les reverraient pas avant fin Juin. A ce moment-là, ils fêteraient les 16 ans de Gabriel, et sa mère afficherait très certainement un ventre rond. Petit à petit, il s'habituait à l'idée d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur bientôt. Il ne s'était jamais senti seul, mais agrandir la famille, c'était une idée qui lui plaisait. Il s'imaginait le protéger, le rassurer avant sa première rentrée à Poudlard et lui donner des conseils quand il en aurait besoin. Et puis, depuis que ses parents connaissaient le sexe, tout devenait plus concret, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il avait vu les échographies aussi, c'était bizarre mais tellement prometteur. En plus, ses parents semblaient aussi se faire à l'idée. Il avait aidé sa mère à redescendre son berceau, et il avait surpris son père en train de calculer la date de naissance du bébé. Il était réellement heureux de ce qui arrivait à sa famille, et encore plus maintenant qu'il sortait avec Océane. Parce que cette fille était vraiment parfaite, et il était plus qu'amoureux d'elle. D'ailleurs, il lui avait envoyé une lettre – ça avait été impossible à cause de Romain quand il était chez son oncle et sa tante – et elle lui avait immédiatement répondu en rajoutant un croquis d'eux sur la plage.

Finalement, c'est à moitié avec joie et avec regret qu'il se retrouva dans le Poudlard Express pour retourner à l'école. Évidemment, Romain l'avait tout de suite rejoint, et le train n'était parti que depuis quelques minutes quand Océane les rejoint en souriant :

\- Je vous trouve enfin !

Sans hésiter, l'héritier Malfoy l'embrassa tendrement alors que son cousin les sifflait :

\- Tu m'as manqué …

\- Alors, quand est-ce que vous vous mariez ?

Les taquina le blond vénitien, et la française éclata de rire :

\- Romain, pourquoi tu ne trouverais pas une copine ?

\- Ho, non, je préfère largement rester dans vos pattes et vous mettre mal à l'aise en vous taquinant, c'est beaucoup plus marrant !

Le reste du voyage fut tout aussi joyeux et plein de rires. Évidemment, Dominique sauta sur sa cousine dès son arrivée à l'école de magie, et il ne fallut que quelques heures pour que tout le monde soit au courant du nouveau couple. En même temps, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça. D'un côté, il y avait Gabriel, le meilleur parti d'Angleterre, gentil, beau et intelligent, le gendre parfait – même si Gabriel savait très bien que tout le monde faisait exprès d'ignorer son côté transparent et son manque de courage – et de l'autre, la belle Océane, française, descendante de vélane, bref, la fille vraiment parfaite. Personne ne pouvait les jalouser en plus, parce qu'ils allaient vraiment trop bien ensemble pour les critiquer.

.

Tout aurait pu être calme à Poudalrd, si les deux bombes à retardement qu'étaient Elena et Kat n'entrèrent pas dans une dispute explosive. L'école de sorcellerie avait l'habitude de connaître les disputes atomiques des deux jeunes filles, et plus personne ne s'en étonnait même. Comme bien souvent, la dispute éclata dans la Grande Salle, lorsque Kat reçu un courrier alors que ce n'était pas l'heure. Elle ouvrit la lettre, et elle poussa un cri tout en se levant :

\- Espèce de salle garce ! Tu vas me le payer !

Elle se précipita vers le bout de la table des serdaigles où Elena Weasley avait déjà sorti sa baguette pour se battre. Évidemment que la lettre venait d'elle, et évidemment que c'était certainement un nouveau coup bas entre anciennes meilleures amies, personne n'en doutait. La question était de savoir quoi : un nouveau petit-ami qu'elles s'étaient piquées entre elles, une qui avait acheté la robe que convoitait l'autre ou encore un devoir trafiqué pour que l'autre ait une mauvaise note ? Il était vrai qu'en terme de coups bas, les jeunes filles rivalisaient d'ingéniosité, ce qui était du vrai gâchis selon certains. Comme dans une chorégraphie parfaite et savamment répétée, la métisse envoya un sort à la blonde qui le parât, et qui riposta. Un duel s'engagea, et ça ne sembla pas perturber plus que ça les élèves. D'ailleurs, même les professeurs semblaient faire comme si rien ne se passait, et ce ne fut que quand la directrice arriva qu'elle mît fin au duel. Comme d'habitude, les deux jeunes filles s'en tirèrent avec une retenue et la menace que la prochaine fois, les parents seraient prévenus. Mais en fait, non seulement tout le monde savait qu'elle ne mettrait pas sa menace à exécution, mais que la mère d'Elena et le père de Kat le sauraient. C'était comme ça que les journées à Poudlard étaient rythmé.

Le lendemain soir, lors que Kat arriva à sa retenue, elle sourit :

\- Félicitation Weasley, tu as marqué des points avec ton coup d'hier soir. Obtenir ces photos de mon frère était un vrai coup de maître.

\- Merci Zabini. Je suis sûre que tu te surpasseras la prochaine fois …

Elles firent leur retenu en silence, faisant ce qu'on attendait d'elles. Puis, lorsqu'elles sortirent dans le couloir désert, la serpentarde hésita, avant d'appeler :

\- Elena …

\- Oui Kat ?

La métisse sourit et fit un pas en arrière :

\- Ma meilleure amie me manque …

\- Moi aussi Zabini. Bonne nuit. »

Sans attendre, elles repartirent chacune de leur côté. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait d'une retenue avec la métisse, la serdaigle fut bouleversée. Si seulement les choses pouvaient redevenir comme avant, quand elles étaient amies. Essuyant les quelques larmes nostalgiques qui s'enfuyaient sur ses joues, elle rejoint son lit et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Ce qu'être adolescente pouvait être horrible quelques fois.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre riche en informations ! :D  
**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Concernant l'accident de Ginny, on en apprend beaucoup plus dans d'autres flashbacks dans les prochains chapitres ;) Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction de Gabriel et Drago ? Bon, je vous avoue que normalement, les prochains flashbacks seront un peu plus joyeux ^^**

 **Et des nouveaux personnages, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? De Kat, la peste Elena, mais aussi de Dominique ? Je vous avoue que l'on reverra plusieurs fois les filles à l'avenir ;)**

 **D'ailleurs, j'ai presque terminé l'OS ( de 35 pages et 20 000 mots) sur Kat, Elena, Louis et Kit :D**

 **A mercredi prochain pour de nouveaux rebondissements ! :D**


	70. Chapitre 70

**Hello ! :)**

 **Je suis contente de vous retrouver, parce que j'adore le titre de ce chapitre, il me fait bien rire ^^**

 **D'ailleurs, normalement, ce chapitre aussi devrait bien vous faire rire, surtout par rapport à Ginny/Drago et Ellie/Ron, on retrouve bien l'essence du début de l'histoire entre eux ;)**

 **Sinon, pour l'OS sur Elena et Kat, je la publierai sûrement entre le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue, puisqu'elle se passe justement entre le dernier chapitre, et l'épilogue qui a lieu 5 ans plus tard ^^ Comme ça, pas de spoil sur ce qui va se passer ;)**

 **Pour le flashback du jour, il sera très centré sur Ginny et Drago :D Ça revient aussi un peu sur comment ils ont vécu ces 15 dernières années, surtout après l'enlèvement de Gabriel, puisque le flashback se situe 4 ans après la naissance de Gabriel ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 70 : Malfoy & Weasley Non Associés**

Marchant à grande enjambée, Ginny finit par ralentir, essoufflée. Cette grossesse l'épuisait vraiment, mais maintenant que ce petit miracle était là, elle ne voulait pour rien au monde changer les choses. Marchant plus calmement, prenant conscience de son état, elle finit par atteindre le cimetière. Si après la guerre, elle n'était pratiquement jamais allée rendre visite à ses amis morts, à son frère Fred. Mais après la mort de Pansy, puis de Charlie, elle avait ressenti le besoin d'aller se recueillir. C'était son psy aussi qui lui avait souvent conseillé d'y aller, ne serait-ce que pour essayer. Elle avait fini par l'écouter un peu avant les trois ans de Gabriel, et depuis, elle allait plusieurs fois par mois rendre visite à sa Pansy, Fred, Charlie, Luna, Mélissa et tous ceux qui l'avaient quitté. Elle se recueillit durant un long moment sur les différentes tombes, les fleurissants au passage, tout en ne manquant pas de remarquer les détails qui la dérangeait. Après avoir fait son rituel habituel, elle quitta le cimetière et marcha d'un pas lent. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle doutait, et c'était pour cela qu'elle était venue ici aujourd'hui. C'était un endroit grand, souvent vide, et c'était le meilleur endroit pour réfléchir. Finalement, elle fit plusieurs détours dans Londres, dans des boutiques, dans des ruelles, et elle finit par rentrer chez M&W Associés. Aujourd'hui, Ron et Drago travaillaient, alors qu'Eléanore était à l'hôpital. Il y avait quelques clients qui la saluèrent poliment, et dès qu'ils la virent, Ron et Drago vinrent à sa rencontre :

\- « Gin', chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas travailler à la maison ?

\- Je suis allée au cimetière, j'avais besoin de sortir un peu.

Les deux hommes ne dirent rien, un peu surpris et mal à l'aise, et l'avocate poursuivit :

\- En fait, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, parce qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre depuis plusieurs jours. Je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi …

\- Ha, et t'as trouvé ce que c'était ?

Haussant les épaules, la rouquine répondit à son frère :

\- Non, malheureusement. Tant pis. Vous n'avez pas une idée par hasard ?

Encore plus mal à l'aise que jamais, les deux hommes tentèrent de cacher leur gêne en marmonnant que non, ils n'en n'avaient aucune idée. Même s'ils savaient très bien que c'était les hommes d'Harry qui suivaient en permanence la future maman qui devaient lui causer cette impression. Mais ils ne dirent rien, et la Weasley soupira :

\- Tant pis. Je pense que je vais rentrer à la maison, et j'irai voir Ellie ce soir. Tu travailles cette nuit, non Ron ? »

Son frère lui confirma qu'en effet, il travaillait bien cette nuit. Après ça, la femme embrassa son mari et son frère et rentra chez elle, toujours avec ce même sentiment de gêne. Et du côté des deux hommes, c'était très clairement la panique ! Elle se doutait de quelque chose, alors ils étaient vraiment très mal barrés. Quand Ginny Malfoy avait des soupçons, ça n'inaugurait jamais rien de bon, foi de Weasley !

.

 _Flashback_

 _Assis sur le divan du psychomage, le couple n'osait pas dire un mot. De ce fait, c'était le silence total dans la pièce, alors que le psy les observait. Si Drago était là, c'était uniquement parce que Ginny le voulait, qu'elle en avait besoin, et qu'il voulait plus que tout sauver leur couple. Depuis la naissance de Gabriel et son enlèvement, environ quatre ans plus tôt, ça n'allait plus vraiment dans leur couple. Bien sûr, ils s'aimaient toujours, mais certaines blessures demandaient beaucoup plus de temps pour guérir que d'autres. Au bout d'un moment, un peu lassé de perdre son temps, Drago demanda à Ginny :_

\- _« Ok, maintenant qu'on est là, dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire._

 _La rouquine ne dit rien, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, et elle lança un regard de détresse à son psy, qui finit par demander :_

\- _Monsieur Malfoy, pourriez-vous nous dire à voix haute pourquoi vous êtes ici ?_

\- _Je suis ici parce que vous pensez que ça pourrait aider Ginny que je vienne vous voir avec elle. Je suis venu parce que j'aime Ginny, et que je veux que notre couple survive, je veux qu'on arrange les choses …_

\- _Bien. Et vous Ginny, qu'attendez-vous de cette séance ?_

\- _Je … je veux aussi que les choses aillent mieux. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on …_

 _Sa voix se brisa, légèrement emplie de sanglots, et aussitôt Drago lui prit la main. Elle ne le regarda pas pour autant, suppliant silencieusement son psy d'intervenir. Il la suivait depuis déjà quatre ans, et commençait à bien la connaître, alors il se tourna vers Drago :_

\- _Monsieur Malfoy, est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire quels sont selon vous les problèmes dans votre couple ? N'ayez pas peur d'être honnête, nous sommes ici pour cela …_

 _L'homme blond hésita, espérant que sa femme le regarde, mais il finit par se résoudre en soupirant :_

\- _Je pense que si notre couple bat de l'aile, c'est à cause de l'enlèvement de Gabriel. A cause de ça, Ginny est surprotectrice avec Gabriel, j'ai l'impression que des fois elle l'étouffe et qu'il n'y a de la place pour personne d'autre dans sa vie. Même pas pour moi. Et aussi parce que je sais que tu m'en veux toujours Ginny, je sais que tu n'arrives pas à me pardonner ce que j'ai fait, alors c'est de ma faute si on en est là …_

\- _C'est faux, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est à moi que j'en veux ! Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir su le protéger, de ne pas réussir à accepter ce que tu as fait ça pour le protéger et que c'était la bonne décision, je m'en veux toujours de … d'être comme je suis devenue._

\- _Ginny !_

 _S'exclama l'architecte en l'attirant contre lui pour la réconforter. Il n'aimait pas voir sa femme aussi fragile et sensible, ce n'était pas elle. Elle se blottit contre lui, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle ne se referma pas derrière sa carapace. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, depuis qu'Hermione leur avait rendu Gabriel, elle était incapable de communiquer avec son époux. Quand elle se sentait mal, ou triste, ou déprimée, ou angoissée, elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à se disputer avec lui, alors soit elle restait silencieuse auprès de lui, soit elle le fuyait pour ne pas avoir à parler. Et trois ans et demi à fonctionner comme cela, c'était long et ça avait abimé leur couple par la force du temps. Heureux de se sentir un peu plus proche de sa femme, le Malfoy lui chuchota :_

\- _Ginny … je suis tellement désolé … tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ailles bien, pas que tu me fuis. J'ai envie de retrouver la femme que j'ai épousée, tu me manques …_

\- _Moi aussi j'ai envie de te retrouver, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi …_

 _Se raclant la gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence, le psychomage conclu la séance :_

\- _Je pense que c'est un très bon début. Ce que je vous propose, si vous le voulez, c'est de poursuivre cette thérapie ensemble, en parallèle de celle que Ginny suit. Je vais aussi vous donner des petits exercices pour travailler sur vous et votre couple, d'accord ?_

 _Le couple approuva, souhaitant vraiment retrouvé l'étincelle et la complicité d'avant. Mine de rien, en à peine une séance, ils avaient beaucoup plus parlé que ces derniers mois. Le docteur leur sourit et leur serra la main :_

\- _Ce que je vous propose, jusqu'à la prochaine séance, c'est de faire une liste des choses dont vous aimeriez parler l'un avec l'autre et que vous n'osez pas aborder. Et si ce travail vous semble trop difficile, je vous propose plus simplement de dire à l'autre pourquoi vous voulez sauver votre couple, de lui donner chaque raison qui fait que vous l'aimez et que vous ne voulez pas le perdre. »_

 _Pour sûr, ils firent absolument tous les devoirs qu'on leur donna et s'y appliquèrent. Ils voulaient être heureux, et plus que tout, ensemble._

 _._

Lorsque Drago rentra à la maison, il était déjà tard. Il avait été retenu par une affaire d'infidélité, mais il en était venu à bout et c'était avec plaisir qu'il rentra chez lui. Il espérait retrouver Ginny déjà couchée, ou dans la cuisine en train de grignoter, mais il ne l'y trouva pas. Forcé de constater qu'elle n'était pas là, il fit tout de même le tour du manoir, s'attardant dans la chambre de Gabriel et celle du bébé, mais ne la trouva pas. Il fut tout de même soulagé lorsqu'il trouva une note sur le frigo où elle indiquait qu'elle resterait chez Ellie pour la nuit, l'infirmière lui ayant proposé d'organiser les derniers détails pour la Baby Shower et se sentant trop fatiguée pour rentrer à la maison après ça. Bien qu'un peu contrarié de ne pas dormir avec sa femme, l'homme se coucha en songeant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste chez son frère pour la nuit si elle ne se sentait pas de rentrer chez eux.

.

Le lendemain, il retourna travailler à l'agence comme d'habitude, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver un Ron désemparé, une Ginny et une Eléanore visiblement en colères, et deux aurors ligotés dans son bureau. Immédiatement, la femme enceinte lui sauta dessus en réclamant des explications :

\- « Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ça ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu me fais suivre par des aurors ? Tu as quelque chose à me reprocher ?

\- Gin', ce n'est pas nous qui avons pris la décision de …

Tenta de justifier son frère, mais aussitôt, l'infirmière blonde le remballa :

\- Ne crois pas que tu es tiré d'affaire Ron, tu m'as aussi fait suivre et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Est-ce que vous allez enfin nous expliquer la situation ?

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait d'abord libérer les aurors chargés de votre sécurité avant d'en parler ?

Demanda calmement Drago, tentant d'être un minimum diplomate, et les deux femmes acceptèrent. Bien sûr que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elles s'étaient aperçues de quelque chose. Et la visite de Ginny au cimetière la veille n'avait servi qu'à confirmer ses soupçons d'être suivis. Elle avait posé la question aux garçons pour leur donner une chance de lui dire la vérité, et avait fini par aller voir Eléanore qui avait confirmé qu'elle aussi, se sentait souvent suivi et épiée. Elles avaient passé la nuit à y réfléchir, et face à leurs soupçons envers leur mari, elles avaient de les mettre au pied du mur pour qu'ils avouant. Dès le matin, elles avaient sans difficulté mis hors d'état de nuire leur poursuivant, puis les avaient emmenés au cabinet en attendant que Ron et Drago arrivent. Ils libérèrent les pauvres aurors, fermèrent le cabinet pour la matinée, et montèrent à l'appartement pour discuter plus calmement. Drago récupéra les derniers documents qu'il avait laissés dans la bibliothèque, et avec son beau-frère, il avoua :

\- C'était une idée d'Harry, de vous faire suivre par des aurors pour votre sécurité.

\- Harry est revenu en Angleterre ?

S'étonna l'avocate, qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. Ron confirma :

\- Oui, il revient régulièrement depuis quelques semaines. Il travaille avec nous, et Oliver.

\- Mais quel est le lien avec nous ?

Lui demanda sa femme, qui avait du mal à saisir le lien entre toutes ces informations. Obligé, Drago leur tendit les documents qu'il possédait :

\- Il y a quelques semaines, on a reçu des menaces. Au début, j'ai pensé que ce n'était rien de sérieux, mais Ron en a aussi reçu. Par mesure de sécurité, j'ai demandé à Harry et Oliver d'y jeter un œil, pour être sûr que ce n'était pas sérieux …

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé ?

\- Rien. Oliver n'a absolument rien trouvé. Harry est en communication avec la Cabale, et les seules infos qu'il leur a soutirées, c'est que quelqu'un nous en veut.

Expliqua Drago, alors que les deux femmes parcouraient les différents documents. Portant machinalement la main à son ventre, Ginny demanda, inquiète :

\- Alors on est de nouveau dans le viseur de la Cabale ?

\- Non, la Cabale ne veut pas s'en mêler cette fois. Les contacts d'Harry ont seulement pu nous dire que c'était la même personne qui les avait embauchés il y a 15 ans …

\- Ceux qui sont responsables de … de la mort de Pansy ?

Déglutit avec difficulté Eléanore, qui commençait à vraiment être inquiète. Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête positivement, et Ron conclut :

\- On travaille jour et nuit pour découvrir qui est derrière tout ça. Tant que les enfants sont à Poudlard, ils ne risquent rien, mais on était inquiet pour vous, surtout pour toi Ginny. Tu es plus vulnérable que jamais, même si pour l'instant personne n'est au courant de ta grossesse, on préfère ne pas prendre de risques. Celui ou ceux qui nous en veulent ne reculent devant rien.

Un peu étourdie, l'avocate s'assit sur le canapé pour réfléchir à tout ça. Elle ne repoussa pas la main de son mari quand il la glissa dans la sienne, et elle soupira :

\- Alors ça y est, ça recommence ?

\- Je suis désolé Gin' …

La future maman posa sa tête sur l'épaule du futur papa et soupira :

\- Ok. Je veux qu'on fasse les choses différemment cette fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Demanda Eléanore. Tenant son ventre où poussait la vie, Ginny dit résolument :

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne quitte plus le manoir. Eléanore se chargera entièrement du suivi de ma grossesse, et on fera faire un serment inviolable aux médecins que j'ai déjà consultés. Je vais préparer mon accouchement à la maison, et personne ne doit être au courant que Gabriel va être grand frère. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'enlève mon bébé … »

Personne ne dit rien, mais tout le monde approuva. La rouquine avait tellement souffert de perdre son fils à la naissance qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à revivre cet enfer. Tout le monde le comprenait : elle faisait preuve d'un immense courage pour protéger sa famille.

.

Lorsque Gabriel reçu une lettre de ses parents à peine deux semaines après la rentrée, il en fut surpris. Il s'attendait à ce que ses parents lui donnent des nouvelles, ou lui en demande, mais à la place, il avait droit à une lettre des plus sérieuses. Et il remarqua aussi que tous ses cousins sans exception reçurent une lettre aussi, et qu'ils arborèrent le même froncement de sourcils soucieux et sérieux que lui. La lettre était très courte et concise, ce qui n'était pas du tout le genre de sa mère. Elle lui expliquait qu'il y avait un problème, rien de grave, mais que la sécurité de la famille en dépendait. Elle lui recommandait de ne parler à personne de sa grossesse, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache, pour la sécurité du bébé. Elle lui demandait également de ne pas sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard, mais de ne pas s'inquiéter parce que tout était sous contrôle. Quand même inquiet, il décida de retrouver Romain, Océane et Dominique pour en discuter :

\- « Vous avez reçu une lettre vous aussi ?

\- Oui, et Elena aussi, papa et maman semblaient vraiment inquiets.

\- J'ai rien reçu moi, c'est normal ?

S'inquiéta Océane, qui avait quand même lu la lettre de sa meilleure amie et cousine. Dominique avoua :

\- Je pense que tu n'es pas directement concernée, parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est surtout les Malfoy et Oncle Ron et Tante Eléanore qui sont visés, mais il vaut mieux qu'on reste tous prudents. Vous savez si Kat a aussi reçu une lettre ?

\- Je l'ai vu, elle ne semblait pas en avoir reçu une. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit concernée.

Répondit Romain, et Gabriel fit la moue :

\- J'irai la voir, ma mère ne veut pas qu'on parle de sa grossesse, elle ne veut pas que ça se sache, je crois qu'elle a peur pour le bébé … »

Ses amis approuvèrent et ils se séparèrent.

.

Alors qu'il retournait vers le dortoir de Gryffondore, il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne, et il sourit :

\- « Tu sais que ma mère m'a glissé un mot pour t'inviter à passer l'été à la maison ?

\- Tu pourras lui répondre que je serai très heureuse de venir au manoir.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et ils finirent par s'installer dans la salle de divination qui était toujours vide depuis que les centaures faisaient les cours en extérieur. En fait, la salle était très prisée des amoureux, parce qu'elle était isolée et confortable pour les rencards en tous genres. En plus, il suffisait de verrouiller la trappe pour ne pas être dérangé. La jeune française sortit de son sac son traditionnel carnet à croquis – c'était un privilège qu'elle ne réservait qu'à Gabriel, personne d'autre à Poudlard ne soupçonnait qu'elle dessinait – et commença à faire un portrait de famille des Malfoy :

\- Tu sais quand est-ce que tu seras grand-frère ?

\- Normalement vers la fin du mois d'Août, mon père espère vraiment qu'il naîtra avant le mois de septembre …

\- C'est un garçon ?

S'étonna la jeune fille, mais le blondinet démentit :

\- Je ne te dirai pas, mes parents veulent vraiment garder la surprise.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, et lorsque la jeune fille lui tendit le dessin, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres tout en l'attirant contre lui :

\- Tu as vraiment du talent Océane …

Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, tout en se blottissant contre lui, et chuchota :

\- Gab, on a jamais parlé de … tu sais, ce que font tous les couples de notre âge, quand ils sont ensemble depuis un petit moment, et qu'ils sont amoureux …

\- Tu viens de dire que tu étais amoureuse de moi ?

La demi-vélane éclata de rire, ce qui vexa un peu le Malfoy, mais il s'attendrit immédiatement quand elle l'embrassa tendrement, avant de lui expliquer :

\- Je te parle de faire l'amour pour la première fois ensemble, et toi, tout ce que tu retiens, c'est que je t'aime !

\- Excuse-moi, mais c'est la première fois que tu … tu le dis aussi clairement.

Elle le regarda amoureusement tout en entourant ses bras autour de son cou, alors qu'il la tenait par la taille :

\- Évidemment que je t'aime, je pensais que c'était assez évident. Non ?

Heureux, le jeune homme caressa ses cheveux avec douceur et sourit :

\- Oui, ça l'est maintenant. Moi aussi je t'aime, tu sais ?

Elle hocha la tête positivement et l'embrassa un peu plus fougueusement que d'habitude. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, l'adolescente ne pu s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre, un peu mal à l'aise :

\- Et sinon, à propos de ce que j'ai évoqué ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Tu parles de faire l'amour ?

Elle hocha la tête, légèrement rouge par qu'elle était mal à l'aise, et le blond fronça les sourcils :

\- On est pas obligé de se précipiter tu sais, si tu ne te sens pas prête …

\- Je le suis.

Il la regarda, surpris qu'elle réponde avec autant d'entrain. Prise d'un doute, elle lui demanda :

\- Enfin, je veux dire, je t'aime, et je suis bien avec toi, j'en ai envie. Est-ce que … toi aussi tu en as envie ?

Déposant un baiser affectueux sur son front, il la garda dans ses bras, serrée contre lui :

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai envie. Je pense juste qu'on devrait prendre notre temps, ne pas précipiter les choses. Je veux vraiment bien faire les choses avec toi, et qu'on ne brûle pas les étapes …

\- On ne brûlera pas les étapes alors. »

Le rassura-t-elle tout en lui volant un doux baiser. C'était peut-être stupide, mais ce qui avait toujours fait craquer Océane, c'était le côté très gentleman de Gabriel. Il n'était pas dans l'expression et l'étalage de sentiments, mais il savait montrer l'ampleur de ce qu'il ressentait quand il le fallait. Cependant, pour la première fois, ce trait de caractère l'exaspéra. Non pas qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça adorable de sa part, de vouloir attendre pour que tout soit parfait, mais elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle ne voulait pas attendre – c'était son côté un peu vélane – car elle savait que ce serait avec lui, pas un autre, et très certainement un des plus beaux moments de toute sa vie. Ça ne pouvait qu'en être ainsi avec Gabriel, et c'est avec frustration et impatience qu'elle attendit que ce souvenir si important arrive.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :D**

 **Les réactions de Ginny et Ellie, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et Ron et Drago ? ^^**

 **Je pense que vous l'avez remarqué, mais mon petit Gabriel est vraiment très très calme et mature, comme son papa :) Et même si Océane a son petit caractère, elle aussi est très calme et posée, même si contrairement à Gabriel, elle est plus directe et dans l'action ^^ J'avais vraiment envie de faire un Gabriel totalement Poufsouffle, loin des héros que compte la grande famille Weasley. En fait, je le vois vraiment comme un Malfoy/Black à part entière, il n'est pas lâche mais pas forcément courageux, il est loyal à sa famille, et n'aime pas vraiment prendre de risques inconsidérés ^^ C'est un véritable gentleman, d'où son comportement "un peu lent" avec Océane, je l'imagine bien respecter les règles et l'étiquette, même si je n'imagine pas une seule seconde Ginny et Drago l'élever comme ça :D Quoique, Drago et Ginny peuvent être bien fiers de leur fils :D**

 **A samedi pour un vrai rebondissement ! ;)**


	71. Chapitre 71

**Hello !**

 **Pour le flashback du jour, c'est encore sur Drago et Ginny, et ça se passe quand Gabriel a 11 ans et qu'il vient de rentrer à Poudlard ... C'est un flashback sur lequel je me suis amusée, parce qu'on retrouve un peu le couple du début, celui qui est passionné et surtout, surprenant :D J'espère que vous aimerez leur malice ;)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy :** **Et oui, notre petit couple Malfoy a eu du mal à retrouver sa stabilité après l'enlèvement de Gabriel, heureusement, tout va bien (ils en ont même fait un deuxième ;) )  
**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 71 : Bad Blood**

Lorsqu'il rentra de sa réunion avec Harry, Ron et les aurors de la section internationale, le futur papa trouva Ginny sur le canapé. Elle était dans un plaid, avec une tasse de thé et un catalogue de vêtements pour bébé. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux quand il lui dit bonsoir, et elle l'ignora lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés. Soupirant, l'homme bond demanda :

\- « Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ?

\- Je ne t'ignore pas, je boude.

Répliqua sa femme, tout en fermant son catalogue. Elle croisa les bras, l'air visiblement mécontente, et comme au premier jour, Drago ne put s'empêcher de la trouver aussi mignonne que magnifique :

\- J'espère que le bébé ne sera pas boudeur comme toi ! Sinon, je ne vais pas m'en sortir !

La rouquine lui mit un coup de catalogue sur l'épaule et s'énerva :

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Drago ! Je suis réellement furieuse contre toi, mais je prends sur moi parce que ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé !

\- Ok Ginny, vas-y.

\- Quoi ?

S'étonna l'avocate, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il soupira et accepta :

\- Vas y, crie-moi dessus, hurle, dis-moi des horreurs, tu peux vider ton sac. Je sais que j'ai eu tort, et tu es en colère. Alors sors ta colère, ça va nous faire du bien.

Elle hésita, comprenant qu'il appliquait ce que le thérapeute leur avait conseillé plusieurs années auparavant pour améliorer leur couple, et finit par expliquer :

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi parce que tu n'es pas à l'origine de cette menace dans notre famille. Oui, je suis contrariée que tu ne m'aies rien dit, parce qu'on forme une équipe, et que tu m'as volontairement tenue en dehors de ça ! Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! Mais plus que tout, je suis en colère contre moi, parce que c'est encore de ma faute si notre famille est menacée …

Sentant qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort et de soutien, Drago n'hésita pas à passer un bras sur ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui :

\- Gin', ça ne sert à rien de te culpabiliser, on est tous autant responsable les uns que les autres. Et tu sais que je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je pensais gérer, je pensais pouvoir protéger notre famille, et je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes … Tu es déjà assez occupée et fatiguée avec ta grossesse, s'il te plait, repose-toi et laisse-moi prendre soin de notre famille.

Elle se blottie contre lui tout en enfouissant son nez dans son cou, et soupira :

\- Je sais que tu as raison … Tu ne me cacheras plus rien, hein ?

\- Promis mon amour. Je te jure que les choses vont s'arranger.

Puis, glissant sa main sur le ventre légèrement rebondi de sa compagne, il sourit :

\- Et comment se porte notre petit miracle ?

\- Le bébé va bien, il commence à bouger quand il entend ma voix ou la tienne …

Déposant un baiser sur son ventre, Drago posa ensuite sa tête contre alors que sa femme passait avec tendresse ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds :

\- Tu me diras quand il bougera, j'aimerais le sentir …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que le début, même si j'espère vraiment qu'il sera aussi calme que Gabriel.

\- Moi, je n'espère pas ! Gabriel me ressemble beaucoup trop, ça nous rajeunirait d'avoir un gamin aussi têtu et insupportable que toi !

La femme rit tout en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule :

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Ce bébé sera parfait, tout comme Gabriel l'est, et il est hors de question que les choses se passent mal !

\- N'empêche, ça nous rajeunit pas … »

La rouquine resta contre lui sur le canapé, profitant de son mari. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient plus tout jeunes, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils étaient prêts à accueillir ce nouvel enfant, tout comme ils avaient été prêt à avoir Gabriel, et ils étaient heureux. Leur famille était magnifique, et rien ne détruirait leur bonheur. Foi de Malfoy et Weasley.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Avant que les photos ne fassent la une des journaux, Ginny et Drago s'étaient empressés d'envoyer une lettre à Gabriel pour le rassurer. C'était sa première année à Poudlard, et ils ne voulaient pas qu'il s'inquiète pour rien. S'ils avaient réussi à garder leur secret longtemps, c'était malheureusement fini. Enfin, ce n'était pas si grave, la seule chose, c'est qu'ils ne voulaient pas que leur fils s'inquiète. Ils ne lui expliquèrent pas toute la vérité, seulement qu'ils étaient à l'origine d'un coup monté par eux-mêmes, et que rien de ce que les journaux diraient n'était vrai. Pour l'heure, Ginny et Drago avaient rendez-vous chez le psy pour leur thérapie de couple, une fois par mois depuis déjà sept ans, et ils se doutaient qu'ils allaient avoir des choses à dire. Ils furent reçut par leur psy habituel, qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise et qui commença :_

\- _« Bien, j'avoue que je suis un peu surpris … Cela fait des années que je vous suis, et pourtant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les journaux annoncent votre infidélité Monsieur Malfoy, je pensais sincèrement que la thérapie et votre couple marchaient …_

 _Observant l'attitude du couple, qui n'avait pas l'air fâché mais plutôt amusé, il demanda à sa patiente :_

 _\- Et vous Madame Malfoy, comment prenez-vous la nouvelle ?_

\- _Très bien. Vous nous aviez dit de faire preuve de créativité pour un peu pimenter notre couple, c'est ce qu'on a fait !_

\- _Attendez, je disais ça pour vous encourager à prendre des initiatives entre vous, pas pour vous encourager à l'infidélité !_

\- _Mais il n'est absolument pas question d'infidélité._

 _Répondit simplement et posément l'homme blond, tout en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de sa compagne. Vraiment plus perturbé que jamais, le psychologue demanda :_

\- _Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre …_

\- _Cela fait des années que les journaux cherchent à m'attribuer des liaisons. Alors Ginny a décidé de prendre les devants._

\- _Attendez, ça veut dire que les unes des journaux où l'on vous voit aller dans une chambre d'hôtel avec une jolie jeune femme …_

\- _C'est avec moi qu'il est allé à l'hôtel. J'ai pris du polynectar, parce qu'on savait que les photographes nous prendraient en photos, et que je préfère largement qu'on prête une liaison fausse à mon époux._

 _Complètement surpris, le psychologue devait avouer que le couple avait été ingénieux. Qui plus est, ils avaient parfaitement trouvé un moyen de contourner les rumeurs tout en pimentant leur couple. Curieux, il demanda au couple :_

\- _Donc vous avez fait une sorte de jeu de rôle en bernant tout le monde, dans une chambre d'hôtel ?_

\- _Pas tout à fait. J'ai pris du polynectar avant d'y aller, puis en sortant. Mais je n'étais pas sous polynectar dans la chambre._

\- _J'aime ma femme, et je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle prenne l'apparence d'une autre pour avoir envie d'elle._

 _Répondit légèrement offusqué l'architecte, parce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on insinue que sa femme ne lui plaisait pas assez ou qu'il avait besoin d'aller voir ailleurs. Cependant, Ginny sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue :_

\- _J'ai utilisé les cheveux d'une cracmole qui m'y a autorisé, j'avais travaillé avec elle il y a quelques mois … Mais j'ai trouvé ça super excitant, se savoir suivi, puis se retrouver dans cette chambre d'hôtel comme un jeune couple, en secret …_

\- _Et vous Monsieur Malfoy, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette expérience ?_

 _Souriant, le blond avoua :_

\- _J'ai bien aimé. Ça m'a donné l'impression d'avoir dix ans de moins._

\- _Est-ce que vous recommenceriez ?_

 _Le couple échangea un regard complice, et l'avocate répondit :_

\- _Oui, je pense qu'on reprendra une chambre d'hôtel. Mais on fera d'autres choses aussi, le polynectar c'était très drôle, mais ça ne nous ressemble pas. »_

 _C'est ainsi qu'ils terminèrent cette séance de thérapie de couple. Bien sûr, leur couple allait beaucoup mieux depuis des années, et ils avaient retrouvé la passion et la fougue des premières années, même si ça leur demandait beaucoup de travail. Mais cela ne changerait pas les unes de journaux où on voyait Drago et une belle jeune femme rentrer dans une chambre d'hôtel et en ressortir plusieurs heures plus tard débraillés. Qu'importe, tant que eux, ils savaient la vérité ?_

 _._

Tout excité par sa prochaine bêtise, Romain n'arrêtait pas de rebattre les oreilles de son meilleur ami :

\- « Tu te rend compte, cette fille a dix-huit ans, et elle a même réservé une chambre au Pré-au-Lard ! Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est me couvrir auprès des autres, ok ?

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je devrais t'aider ?

Soupirant, le jeune homme blond expliqua au Malfoy :

\- Déjà, parce que t'es mon meilleur ami ! Ensuite, parce que je t'en devrais une bonne pour la prochaine fois, surtout si tu veux te retrouver en tête-à-tête avec Océane …

Soupirant à son tour face au sous-entendu de son cousin, Gabriel contra :

\- Tu sais ce que disais la lettre de nos parents, on ne doit pas sortir de Poudlard parce que notre famille est menacée et que c'est dangereux …

\- Allez Scorp, sois pas rabat-joie ! Il va rien m'arriver, je vais juste aller passer une nuit avec une bombe atomique !

\- Elle a deux ans de plus que nous, je vois pas pourquoi elle s'intéresserait à un gamin de notre âge …

Un peu contrarié, Romain fit la moue et lui lança un regard noir :

\- Elle n'est pas vraiment au courant que j'ai que 16 ans, et elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir, j'ai toujours fait plus vieux …

En effet, si Gabriel et Romain étaient très grands en taille pour leur âge, le côté un peu plus massif – ça venait des Weasley – et sportif du fils de Ron Weasley lui donnait l'air légèrement plus âgé. L'héritier Malfoy soupira de plus belle, et se tourna vers son frère de cœur :

\- Bon, ok, je te couvre, mais si ça tourne mal, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. Et tu m'en devras une !

Heureux d'avoir fait plier son meilleur ami, le jeune Weasley brandit le poing en signe de victoire :

\- Yes, merci mec ! T'es vraiment un super pote ! Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas, je suis même prêt à vous laisser ma chambre, avec des pétales de roses et des bougies de partout si …

\- C'est bon Ro, j'ai compris. Dépêche-toi d'aller te préparer avant que je ne change d'avis … »

Lui adressant encore un sourire de remerciement, Romain monta en courant dans le dortoir. Il avait rencontré cette fille par hasard lors de la dernière sortie au Près-au-Lard, et depuis, il entretenait une correspondance avec elle. La demoiselle en question était une étudiante italienne, venue faire des études d'art à Londres, et Romain avait réussi à lui faire croire qu'il était stagiaire à Poudlard – d'où le fait qu'il vivait à l'école de sorcellerie avec les étudiants mineurs. Bien sûr, cela faisait des semaines que l'adolescent parlait à son meilleur ami de cette jolie demoiselle – c'était un véritable coup de foudre selon lui – et qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : la revoir. Et là, c'était la chance de sa vie parce qu'elle acceptait de venir passer le week-end au Prè-au-Lard, et avec lui, alors il ne voulait manquer ça pour rien au monde. Et en plus, son meilleur ami de toujours acceptait de le couvrir, alors c'était juste une occasion parfaite. Il allait la saisir, c'était certain !

.

Transportant à sa suite son matériel d'infirmière, Eléanore traversa le manoir de sa meilleure-amie et belle-sœur, et frappa à la porte :

\- « Ginny, c'est l'heure de ton suivi quotidien …

La rouquine ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en souriant, tout contente :

\- Ça veut dire que c'est l'heure de … pouponner ?

Les deux femmes étaient hystériques parce qu'elles adoraient parler de bébé, body et grossesse, alors elles étaient aux anges avec la grossesse tardive de l'avocate. Elles sautillèrent jusqu'à la future chambre du bébé, et l'infirmière dit :

\- Je pense que ton gynécologue devrait quand même venir pour te suivre, je ne suis pas obstétricienne, même pas sage-femme, ce serait mieux …

\- Je dirai à Drago de le contacter, si c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour le bébé.

Comme toutes les semaines, la blonde lança quelques sorts pour vérifier que tout allait bien, et elle soupira :

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Tu sais que je ne dirais rien …

La future maman hésita, parce qu'elle voulait vraiment garder ça secret, mais le mélange hormones + excitation maternelle + amitié très forte, elle finit par lui avouer le sexe du bébé. Complétement surexcité et heureuse pour sa meilleure amie, la Weasley s'écria :

\- Ho Merlin, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! Et je suis heureuse aussi que cette grossesse se passe si bien ! C'était inattendu, mais tout le monde est si heureux pour toi …

\- Je suis contente d'attendre ce petit bout, mais je ne suis pas sûre que … notre famille est encore menacée, j'aimerais tellement que mon enfant naisse dans un monde sûr et sans dangers, je veux qu'il soit en sécurité …

\- T'inquiète pas Ginny, tu sais que nos hommes vont s'occuper du problème et tout régler avec qu'il ne pointe le bout de son nez.

Tenta de la rassurer la blonde. Ginny allait encore une fois exprimer ses inquiétudes, mais elles furent interrompues par un hibou – seuls les membres de la famille et Poudlard pouvaient envoyer des hiboux ici. Surprises, Ginny prit la lettre et la lu avant de blanchir :

\- C'est une lettre pour toi …

\- Pour moi ?

L'infirmière la prit à son tour et la lu aussi vite que l'avocate, découvrant avec horreur que son fils avait eu un accident. Dans la nuit, il était sorti de Poudlard – pour retrouver une fille selon Gabriel – et il n'était pas rentré. Le Malfoy avait fini par prévenir la directrice, et ils étaient partis à sa recherche au Pré-au-Lard. Il l'avait retrouvé dans une ruelle, dans un sale état, et l'avait transporté en urgence à St Mangouste où il avait été admis en soins intensifs. Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé, seulement que Romain Weasley avait été très violemment agressé, et que son cousin s'en voulait plus que tout. Aussitôt, Eléanore attrapa ses affaires :

\- Il faut que j'y aille Ginny …

\- Je sais, je reste là, mais envoie-moi des nouvelles le plus vite possible …

L'infirmière fila rejoindre son époux et son beau-frère à l'hôpital, alors que Ginny se retrouvait encore une fois seule et presque alitée à la maison. Elle détestait ne pas pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'aller à l'hôpital pour être avec sa famille et les soutenir dans cette épreuve. Mais elle était devenue raisonnable avec l'âge, et elle faisait ce qui était le mieux pour sa famille et son bébé. Elle écrivit tout de même une lettre pour son fils, pour ne pas qu'il s'en veuille et pour la rassurer, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Elle savait que Gabriel et Romain étaient comme deux frères, et son fils devait à l'heure actuelle ne plus pouvoir se regarder dans le miroir à cause de ce qui était arrivé à son cousin. Quelques heures plus tard à peine, Drago rentra à la maison, les traits visiblement tirés par le souci qu'il se faisait. Aussitôt, Ginny alla se blottir dans ses bas :

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il est sorti des soins intensifs, il est en salle de réveil. Il est salement amoché, mais il devrait s'en sortir sans séquelles.

\- Et comment se portent Ron, Eléanore et Elena ?

\- Elena est restée à Poudlard, d'après la directrice, elle est à l'infirmerie parce qu'elle a fait une crise d'hystérie à Gabriel, mais elle va bien. Eléanore est effondrée, mais ton frère tient le coup.

Il la serra contre lui, et sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de formuler ses craintes à voix haute, il la rassura :

\- Gabriel va bien, il est au chevet d'Elena avec tous ses cousins, il ne veut pas que tu t'inquiètes. Et ton frère, Ellie et Romain vont bien aussi, tout va bien aller.

Avec douceur, elle fit glisser la main de son homme sur son ventre légèrement rebondi :

\- J'ai peur pour notre enfant, je ne veux pas qu'il vienne au monde dans ces circonstances …

\- Tout va bien se passer mon amour, on va résoudre le problème … »

Il resta auprès d'elle, la rassurant et l'aimant comme il l'avait toujours fait.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre plein de rebondissements ?**

 **Plus que 4 chapitres et l'épilogue ! :D**

 **A mercredi prochain ;)**


	72. Chapitre 72

**Hello !**

 **Petite surprise, j'ai décidé de poster un jour plus tôt :D En fait, j'aurai pas trop le temps demain ^^**

 **Par Merlin, est-ce que vous imaginez qu'on est si proche de la fin ? Il ne reste que trois petits chapitres et l'épilogue ! Donc la semaine prochain, vous avez les derniers chapitres, et la semaine d'après l'épilogue ! C'est trop horrible que l'histoire soit déjà à la fin !**

 **Bref, reprenons-nous ^^**

 **Au programme du chapitre, on va beaucoup voir Elena dans ce chapitre, et aussi un peu de Kat (j'espère que ça vous plaira, et ça y est, j'ai fini d'écrire l'OS :D ), je la posterai le samedi avec le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ;) Et aussi, le flashback reviendra sur l'accident de Ginny, on en saura plus ;)**

 **Quant aux prochains chapitres, il va y avoir enfin une grande confrontation finale, qui j'espère, vous surprendra :D En plus de cela, d'anciens personnages seront de retour (pas que des méchants ^^) et on apprendra enfin tout ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ! Et j'espère aussi beaucoup vous surprendre avec un gros retournement de situation normalement inattendu !**

 **Je m'excuse aussi de ne pas avoir répondu à vos dernières reviews, j'ai des problème de messagerie, j'ai dû mal à les voir ... Mais ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de lire vos reviews :D**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 72 : Blank Space**

Lorsque l'adolescente commença à bouger dans son sommeil, Gabriel se réveilla en sursaut. Aussitôt, il secoua doucement sa petite-amie qui dormait sur son épaule et lui chuchota :

« - Océane, je crois qu'elle se réveille …

La veille, lorsque la jeune fille avait appris pour l'agression violente de son frère et que son cousin l'avait couvert, elle avait fait une énorme crise d'hystérie. Elle avait dit des horreurs à son cousin, ne retenant pas ses mots, et plusieurs professeurs avaient dû l'immobiliser pour que l'infirmière puisse lui administrer une potion tranquillisante. Océane n'avait jamais vu Gabriel aussi pâle de toute sa vie, et elle s'était vraiment beaucoup inquiétée pour lui. Elle savait – c'était même évident – qu'il s'en voulait beaucoup et culpabilisait de ce qui était arrivé à son meilleur ami de toujours, et même si elle comprenait aussi ce que pouvait ressentir Elena, elle l'avait trouvé cruelle de lui dire tout ça. Et puis, d'expérience, elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas de la faute de Gabriel, mais bien celle de celui qui avait fait ça à Romain – et aussi un peu de la faute de Romain, mais personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Du coup, Gabriel avait exigé de rester à l'infirmerie avec sa cousine, et Océane avait refusé de bouger sans lui. Doucement, la blonde vénitienne s'éveilla, et elle demanda immédiatement :

\- Comment va Romain ?

\- Il est toujours à Saint Mangouste. Pour l'instant, les parents ne veulent pas qu'on aille lui rendre visite, mais ils ont dit qu'on rentrerait peut-être à la maison le week-end prochain …

La serdaigle soupira et réclama un peu d'eau, parce qu'elle avait la gorge sèche. Finalement, elle demanda à l'autre jeune fille :

\- Océane, est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser ? J'aimerai parler à mon cousin seul à seul …

La française hésita et lança un regard au blond, avant d'accepter de les laisser :

\- Je repasserai plus tard Elena, Gabriel, on se retrouve au déjeuner …

Il était évident que le cousin et la cousine avaient des choses à se dire, et même si Océane faisait partie de la famille, cela ne la regardait pas. C'était uniquement entre la Weasley et le Malfoy, et personne d'autre n'avait à s'en mêler. Gabriel ne dit rien après la sortie de sa moitié, attendant que sa cousine recommence à l'engueuler comme la veille, mais à la place, elle lui demanda encore un verre d'eau. Puis, elle émit un soupire de cœur brisé et commença à dire :

\- Tu sais Scorp, si tout le monde croit que Kat et moi on se déteste, c'est qu'il y a une histoire. C'est peut-être stupide, mais c'est beaucoup plus complexe que ce qu'il n'y paraît. Tu sais, je ne suis pas bête, je sais très bien que presque tout le monde me déteste, même dans la famille, ils croient que je suis mesquine, égoïste, hautaine et garce. C'est sûrement en partie vrai, pourtant, personne n'essaie jamais de me comprendre. Est-ce que tu as idée d'à quel point je me sens seule ?

Le blond fut tenté de lui répondre – parce qu'il avait toujours su que sa cousine n'était pas l'horrible peste qu'elle paraissait être – mais son regard perdu lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part. Elle poursuivit donc :

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui puisse séparer des meilleures amies comme nous l'étions – d'ailleurs, il n'y a toujours qu'une seule chose qui puisse séparer deux filles. C'est toujours un garçon, même si c'est stupide. Je pense que tu t'en apercevras assez vite. Je sais que tu as dû entendre cette histoire des centaines de fois, Kat adore la raconter, comment elle est tombée folle amoureuse de Saint Goldstein, le superbe attrapeur de Serdaigle qui avait deux ans de plus que nous, et comment sa meilleure amie l'a trahi en sortant avec lui après l'avoir embrassé quand il a gagné son match contre les gryffondores, et ça lui a brisé le cœur d'être ainsi trahie. Mais ça, ça reste sa version de l'histoire. Moi, ma version est beaucoup moins drôle : Kat m'a confié qu'elle le trouvait mignon, pas qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Et moi, j'étais amoureuse de lui, mais je n'ai rien dit, parce que c'était mon amie, et je ne voulais pas la blesser, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense. Mais Saint s'est rapproché de moi, et malgré mes sentiments, je l'ai repoussé plusieurs fois pour ne pas faire souffrir Kat. Elle prétend toujours que j'ai sauté sur Saint, mais c'est faux, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé après la victoire ! Mais personne n'a voulu me croire, c'était plus facile de croire Kat. Moi aussi, j'ai eu le cœur brisé. Parce que j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie, pour un crétin qui n'a même pas voulu rester avec moi dès que les vacances ont commencé. J'ai eu le cœur brisé cet été, et ma meilleure amie me détestait trop pour être là et me consoler. Ça, c'est ma version de l'histoire Scorp, celle que tout le monde ignore parce qu'au fond, ça ne les intéresse pas.

Elle fit une pause et regarda son cousin, l'air profondément triste, avant d'avouer :

\- Je t'en veux Scorp, parce que tu es son meilleur ami, et que tu aurais dû l'empêcher de sortir. C'est mon petit frère ! S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je te tiendrai pour responsable. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, que Romain n'aurait pas dû sortir, que c'est celui qui a fait ça qui est coupable, mais je t'en veux quand même. Je pense que c'est plus facile, et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer. Pas trop, j'espère, pas comme Kat. Alors raconte-moi ta version de l'histoire. Peut-être que je pourrai mieux te comprendre, et peut-être que je pourrai te pardonner. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Gabriel comprit à quel point sa cousine était beaucoup plus mature et intelligente que ce que les gens croyaient. Elle n'était pas à Serdaigle pour rien, et malgré tout, elle avait surmonté déjà pas mal d'épreuves elle-aussi. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que sa cousine était comme lui, une enfant différente et incomprise par la plupart des gens. Et pourtant, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Et malgré les circonstances, il était heureux de le savoir. Parce qu'elle n'était pas seule, et lui non plus, il n'était pas seul.

.

Tenant d'une main les cafés, Drago frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Ron se tourna à peine vers lui, ne lâchant pas la main de son fils endormi, et soupira :

« - Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Les médicomages disent que ça peut prendre plusieurs semaines avant qu'il ne se réveille. Ellie veut qu'on le ramène à la maison au plus vite, pour qu'il puisse mieux se rétablir …

\- Romain va se réveiller, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'auras même pas le temps de lui faire un sermon qu'il sera déjà en train de faire une autre bêtise. Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles d'Elena ?

\- Elle va bien, même si elle est encore sous le choc. Drago, il faudra que tu dises à Scorp qu'on ne lui en veut pas, ce n'est pas de sa faute ce qui est arrivé à Romain …

Le blond approuva et lui tendit un café, que le roux accepta de bonne grâce. On frappa à la porte, et le duo se tourna pour voir entrer Harry Potter. Ce dernier tenait un paquet de friandises américaines, et la déposa avec tous les autres cadeaux de bon rétablissement :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ton fils, Ron … Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller discuter ailleurs ?

Les trois hommes laissèrent l'adolescent dormir dans son lit de malade. De toute façon, il ne se réveillerait certainement pas avant un petit moment, et ils seraient immédiatement prévenus si c'était le cas. Ils laissèrent la chambre sous la garde de trois aurors pour la sécurité du jeune Weasley, et trouvèrent une chambre vide pour discuter. Harry n'y alla pas par dix chemins :

\- J'ai mené ma petite enquête. C'était un piège, Romain n'a jamais discuté avec une étudiante, quelqu'un l'a attiré exprès. Je ne sais pas ce qui était prévu, mais il y a eu lutte. Je ne sais pas si le ou les personnes responsables de ça voulaient lui faire du mal, l'enlever ou obtenir des informations, mais Romain ne s'est pas laissé faire. Il a tenté d'utiliser sa baguette et s'est défendu à la moldue pour résister à l'assaillant. Ton fils s'est battu du mieux qu'il le pouvait Ron …

\- Dis-moi que tu as une piste ?

\- Malheureusement, non. Olivier et toute mon équipe travaillent sur l'affaire, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai rien. Celui ou ceux qui sont derrière tout ça sont des pros, ils n'ont rien laissé. Même la Cabale n'est pas au courant de quoi que ce soit.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que notre famille est en danger ? Est-ce que je dois emmener Ginny et Scorpius loin d'ici ?

S'inquiéta Drago, qui savait à quel point sa famille était fragile en ce moment, surtout après l'accident de Romain. Le brun garda son air sérieux, et répondit :

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Si Romain a été attiré dans un piège, c'est parce qu'il n'était pas atteignable à Poudlard, ni qui que ce soit d'autre de la famille. Il faut rester prudent, et ne surtout pas quitter le manoir ou Poudlard, c'est là que vous êtes tous les plus en sécurité. J'ai doublé les patrouilles d'aurors, et tous mes agents sont sur l'affaire. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter tant que cette histoire ne sera pas réglée. Je l'ai promis à Ginny, et je tiendrais ma promesse.

Puis, l'auror international les laissa, retournant à son travail. Il avait beaucoup à faire, c'était certain, et rester au chevet du jeune Weasley n'était pas utile. Drago raccompagna son beau-frère dans la chambre de son fils – Eléanore était de nouveau à son chevet – et désolé, il se proposa :

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Non merci Drago, je pense qu'il faut juste attendre maintenant …

Répondit Ron, très reconnaissant de sa présence. Eléanore lâcha la main de son fils et regarda son collègue :

\- Tu devrais rentrer et prendre soin de Ginny, elle a besoin de toi … »

C'est ce que fit le blond, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Même si Ginny était occupée avec une affaire à l'étranger – elle disait que ça l'aidait à ne pas penser à tout ça – il avait envie d'être auprès d'elle. Merlin, pourvu que cette histoire se termine au plus vite, qu'ils puissent tous reprendre leur vie comme avant.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Ajustant son sweet-shirt, l'avocate vérifia derrière elle. Elle n'était pas tranquille parce que ce quartier de Londres craignait, et elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit une si bonne idée que ça de venir seule ici. Elle avait rendez-vous avec un client qui avait des informations importantes. D'où son choix de ne pas attendre. Drago était actuellement en Roumanie, pour vérifier les infrastructures de la réserve de dragons, et Ron et Ellie profitaient de vacances en amoureux dans le nord du pays, alors elle n'avait pas voulu les déranger. Elle avait reçu un hibou d'un de ses informateurs réguliers – recommandé par Oliver – qui prétendaient avoir des informations sur la Cabale et le commanditaire des attentats d'il y a douze ans. Ceux qui avaient causé la mort de Pansy, alors c'était important. D'où la présence incongrue de la jeune femme dans un apparent squat moldu. Heureusement pour elle, il ne semblait pas très fréquenté, mais elle restait malgré tout sur ses gardes. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, alors elle se retourna vivement – mais pas assez. Elle reçut un coup sans voir son agresseur et tomba. Elle resta cependant bien consciente, et se sentit trainée contre un mur. Sa vision était trouble, mais elle savait, elle sentait qu'elle était très en danger, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait rien faire. On remonta sa manche, et elle sentit la désagréable sensation d'un élastique autour de son bras, comme lorsqu'on fait une prise de sang. Puis, avec horreur, elle sentit une aiguille dans le creux de son bras et commença à se débattre pour lutter, mais elle était trop sonnée pour réussir à se défaire de la prise de son assaillant. Aussitôt, elle se sentit emportée par des sensations aussi fortes qu'inconnues, et elle se sentit bien. En même temps, son agresseur l'avait relâché et ses forces la quittaient. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était bien, là, s'enfonçant dans le mur moelleux … Dans un élan de conscience, elle se souvint de Drago et Gabriel, elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner pour profiter de ce monde si paisible et agréable. Non, elle se souvenait vaguement qu'elle ne devait pas être là, et que malgré la sensation de confort, elle était en danger. Dans un élan d'adrénaline, elle réussit à sortir sa baguette et se remémorant tous les bons moments passés avec son époux et son fils, elle lança un ultime patronus. Le patronus qui la sauverait sûrement. Sous le coup de la substance dans son organisme, la jeune femme rousse tomba dans un profond sommeil._

 _._

 _Elle n'était pas consciente lorsque Eléanore arriva une dizaine de minute plus tard, et que grâce à ses réflexes d'infirmière, elle lui administra une potion pour nettoyer son organisme et lui sauver la vie. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de l'emmener à St Mangouste que déjà Drago venait de transplaner. Il se jeta sur sa femme, toujours inconsciente et la serra contre lui :_

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

\- _J'ai sais rien ! J'ai reçu le patronus de Ginny, c'était un patronus d'urgence ! Je crois qu'elle a pris de la drogue …_

\- _Il faut l'emmener aux urgences !_

 _Il la souleva pour la porter, serrant son corps frêle contre lui, et lança tout de même méfiant à sa belle-sœur :_

\- _Comment tu as fait pour venir si vite ?_

\- _Ginny et moi, on a mis au point un portoloin d'urgence pour rentrer en quelques minutes en cas de besoin. Ron n'a même pas compris ce qu'il se passait … Mais dépêchons-nous, Ginny a besoin de soin ! »_

 _C'est ainsi qu'ils emmenèrent l'avocate aux urgences, où elle fut plongée dans le coma pour se rétablir. Elle resta endormie durant presque cinq jours entiers, récupérant avec difficulté mais se battant avec hargne contre ce poison moldu. Elle finit par se réveiller et retrouver les deux hommes de sa vie. Cet évènement avait traumatisé et changé la famille Malfoy. Mais au moins, Ginny avait avancé dans son enquête. Elle retrouverait celui ou ceux qui en voulaient à sa famille, et qui étaient responsables de la mort de sa meilleure amie._

 _._

La jeune femme métissée hésita, mais elle finit par entrer dans l'infirmerie. Elle n'était toujours pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Elena devait encore rester jusqu'au soir à l'infirmerie pour se reposer. Mais en même temps, elle sentait qu'elle devait être là. Bon, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait aussi un peu peur que la blonde ne pique une nouvelle crise comme la scène qu'elle avait fait la veille à Scorpius, mais après tout, elle avait l'habitude, elle savait gérer. Elle pensait qu'au vu de la situation, la blonde aurait sûrement besoin d'une amie. Et elle savait qu'Elena n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, surtout depuis qu'elles avaient brisé leur amitié, alors elle se devait d'être là. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kat Zabini se fit toute petite et avança timidement vers le lit de la serdaigle. La Weasley était en train de feuilleter un magazine, et elle ne la remarqua pas tout de suite. Surprise, elle reposa sa presse, et fronça les sourcils :

\- Kat ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Si c'est pour qu'on se dispute, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur !

\- Non, non, je t'assure, je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles … J'étais inquiète pour toi, et pour ton petit-frère aussi …

Suspicieuse, mais quand même reconnaissante, la blondinette sourit :

\- C'est gentil. Romain devrait se réveiller d'ici peu, mais je t'avouerai que ce n'est pas vraiment la forme …

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais que j'aille te récupérer des muffins à la pomme cannelle dans les cuisines ?

\- Tu te souviens de ça ?

S'étonna la Weasley, tout en se remémorant de vieux souvenirs. Quand elles étaient arrivées à Poudlard, elles avaient rapidement pris l'habitude d'aller demander des muffins à la pomme cannelle quand elles avaient des coups de blues, parce que c'était ce que la grand-mère d'Elena cuisinait quand sa petite fille était triste, et à l'époque, le grand-père d'Elena venait tout juste de mourir. Voyant l'air songeur de son ancienne amie, la jeune Zabini recula :

\- Je pense que tu as besoin de repos, je vais te laisser …

\- Non, s'il te plait Kat, reste un peu avec moi …

La jeune femme hésita, mais finit par s'assoir à son chevet. Elle ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser, si Elena avait vraiment envie qu'elle soit là ou si elle avait juste besoin de quelqu'un pour ne pas se sentir seule. Finalement, elle eut sa réponse lorsque la blonde lui serra la main :

\- Si tu savais comme je suis désolée Kat … Tu me manques tellement !

\- Je sais, toi aussi tu me manques Elena, j'aimerai tellement qu'on retourne à l'époque où on était les meilleures amies du monde !

\- On était les pires pestes de Poudlard, tout le monde était jaloux de nous !

Les deux serdaigles rirent, parce que c'était vrai. Les filles étaient toutes jalouses de la jolie blonde et la jolie métisse, et elles s'amusaient à briser des cœurs avant même d'avoir appris à lancer leur premier sort. Pleine d'espoir, l'héritière Weasley demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu crois que les choses pourraient redevenir comme avant ? Qu'on pourrait être amies, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais si on n'essaie pas, comment on pourrait le savoir ?

Les deux amies de toujours s'élancèrent, et Elena promit :

\- Plus jamais de disputes à cause d'un garçon ! Et je suis désolée, tu sais, pour Saint …

\- Elena, j'ai grandi depuis. Je sais que ce n'était pas de sa faute, et qu'on a été vraiment stupide de se disputer à cause de ce crétin … Mais en parlant de garçon, tu sais que tu plais beaucoup à mon frère ? Kit me demande toujours des photos de toi …

\- Tu peux parler, c'est pas mon cousin Louis que tu envoies toujours balader ?

\- J'arrêterai de repousser ses avances le jour où il aura le cran de venir m'inviter en personne ! »

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent de se chamailler amicalement durant un bon moment, trop heureuses d'être de nouveau amies. Ça leur avait manqué, et elles avaient plus que jamais besoin d'être ensemble, surtout par les temps qui courent …

.

Lorsqu'il arriva au manoir, Gabriel fut soulagé. Il y avait une bonne odeur de gâteau réchauffé, et tout semblait parfaitement à sa place. Il avait eu du mal à quitter Poudlard et Océane pour le week-end, mais finalement, il ne regrettait pas. La vieille McGonagall avait accepté qu'exceptionnellement Gabriel et Elena rentrent chez eux pour le week-end, afin d'aller rendre visite à Romain. Ses parents avaient lourdement insisté, parce qu'ils étaient inquiets pour lui, alors il n'avait pas pu refuser. Sans hésiter, il se rendit dans la cuisine, et il sourit en découvrant sa mère devant le four :

\- « C'est bientôt prêt ?

\- Gabriel ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver …

Sa mère le serra contre elle, et le jeune homme sourit :

\- Ton ventre s'est arrondi, tu es très belle maman …

La rouquine sourit de plus belle et sortit les cookies du four :

\- Le bébé se porte bien, normalement, il devrait pointer le bout de son nez fin août, juste avant ta rentrée pour Poudlard.

Le jeune homme grignota quelques biscuits, et il finit par demander, sérieux :

\- Quand est-ce qu'on va voir Romain ?

\- Ton père t'y amène dès qu'il rentre. Je ne peux pas vous accompagner, j'ai des choses à faire ici.

L'héritier Malfoy hocha la tête, parce qu'il comprenait, et finalement, un peu plus joyeuse, Ginny demanda :

\- Mais on n'a pas oublié ton anniversaire avec ton père ! Demain, on t'emmène au restaurant ! Est-ce que tu veux qu'on organise une petite fête ?

\- Non, je préférerai qu'on attende que Romain se réveille. J'ai pas vraiment envie de le fêter cette année …

\- D'accord mon chéri, on organisera une fête cet été, avec toute la famille et tous tes amis …

\- Merci mam' !

Ils finirent les cookies, et finalement, juste avant que Drago n'arrive, elle demanda quand même à son fils :

\- Gabriel, est-ce que tu veux que je reprenne rendez-vous avec le psychomage ? Je sais que la situation actuelle n'est pas facile …

\- Je ne sais pas maman. Je ne crois pas que ça m'aidera. J'ai juste besoin que … que Romain se réveille, et qu'il revienne.

\- D'accord, je comprends mon chéri … Mais si tu changes d'avis, tu sais qu'on est toujours là avec ton père … »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago rentra chez lui, et comme promis, il emmena Gabriel voir Romain à St Mangouste. Elena aussi y était, mais elle était heureuse de voir son cousin, surtout depuis qu'elle s'était excusée de son comportement. C'était difficile parce que l'adolescent n'était toujours pas réveillé, et qu'il fallait être fort. Mais les adolescents semblaient le prendre comme ça : cet évènement les rendait plus fort et plus uni. Il ne manquait plus que le réveil du malicieux blond.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :D  
**

 **Content de tout ce qu'il s'y passe ?**

 **Petit question : l'OS sur Kat et Elena fait 40 pages et 20 000mots, est-ce que vous préférez que je la poste en 1 chapitre, 2, 4, plus ? :D**

 **A samedi ;)**


	73. Chapitre 73

**Hello !**

 **On arrive vraiment dans la toute dernière ligne droite ! J'espère beaucoup que ce chapitre vous plaira, et surtout, le flashback ! Je sais que c'est terrible, mais aujourd'hui, le flashback portera ... sur les dernières secondes de notre Pansy-chérie :) J'avais vraiment envie qu'on la retrouve une dernière fois, parce que j'arrive vraiment pas à faire le deuil de notre petite Pansy :'(**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Miss November :** **Alors, ton bac ? :) Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes autant Kat et Elena, je me suis beaucoup attachée à ces deux pestes ;) Encore deux chapitres avant d'avoir l'OS :D Je pense partir sur une OS en 4 parties, c'est plus facile à découper ^^ Du coup, tu voulais en savoir plus sur la mort de Pansy et la Cabale, tu vas être servie ^^ Et pour savoir si c'est un little boy ou une little girl, il va falloir attendre le chapitre 75 :D  
**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 73 : Again and again**

À la fin du mois de Mai, il y avait une sortie au Prè-au-Lard, et tirant leçon du malheur qui était arrivé à Romain, tous les Weasley décidèrent de ne pas y aller. Ce qui avait provoqué la première dispute de couple de Gabriel et Océane : Océane acceptait très bien que son petit-ami choisisse de ne pas sortir, mais elle, elle voulait à tout prix y aller, même sans lui. En fait, avec les derniers évènements, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'acheter un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Gabriel qui était déjà passé. Donc elle tenait absolument à y aller, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas une Weasley, juste une cousine par alliance. Ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Gabriel qui était inquiet à l'idée que sa moitié sorte et soit en danger. Malgré toutes les protestations du blond, la française n'en fit qu'à sa tête et sortit quand même. C'était très important pour elle de lui trouver un cadeau, d'autant plus qu'elle s'en voulait assez de ne pas avoir pu lui offrir pour son anniversaire.

.

La jeune française soupira en parcourant les différentes allées du Pré-au-Lard, parce que Gabriel avait eu raison. Elle s'ennuyait sans lui ou sa cousine, et en plus, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'idée. Elle voulait offrir quelque chose d'inoubliable pour lui, mais pas quelque chose qui serait de trop ou qui le mettrait mal à l'aise, alors c'était difficile. Gabriel était toujours parfait avec elle, et elle ne doutait pas qu'il saurait trouver exactement ce qui lui ferait plaisir pour son anniversaire fin août. Elle aurait pu jouer la carte du sentiment en lui offrant un dessin, mais ce n'était pas assez pour la jeune fille. Certes, cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais elle voulait être à la hauteur. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait permis de se sentir aussi bien dans sa peau. Depuis la mort de son père et de son frère, elle avait toujours eu cette distance avec les gens. Avec les Weasley, c'était toujours compliqué : elle savait qu'ils avaient pitié d'elle, parce qu'elle avait perdu une partie de sa famille. Sa mère, elle l'avait perdue ce jour là aussi, puisqu'elle n'avait plus jamais été la même. Elle ne souriait plus, ne riait plus, n'avait jamais cherché à rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre et passait tout son temps à travailler. Au début, Océane avait cru que sa mère faisait ça pour s'éloigner d'elle car elle la croyait responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Puis, elle avait compris que c'était sa façon de ne plus penser à sa douleur. Gabrielle Delacours avait oublié qu'elle avait une fille, repoussé sa vie et disparue comme un courant d'air. Bien sûr, quelques fois, Océane avait l'impression que sa mère était là, mais ce n'était qu'une furtive impression. Sa tante Fleur avait plusieurs fois tenté de la convaincre de suivre une thérapie, d'aller voir un psy, mais elle avait toujours refusé, et le problème persistait. Jamais la jolie blonde ne s'était sentie aussi seule. Et puis, maintenant, il y avait Gabriel. Il était juste exceptionnel : toujours plein de douceur et de tendresse avec elle, il savait trouver les mots pour la rassurer, et surtout, il savait la faire rire et sourire sans même dire un mot. C'était un pouvoir que lui seul détenait, et ça rendait chaque jour la vie d'Océane un peu plus belle. Alors hors de question qu'elle reparte de cette sortie sans quelque chose de parfait. Gabriel Malfoy était un garçon exceptionnel, et il méritait un cadeau extraordinaire, au minimum.

.

Pas du tout tranquille à l'idée que sa copine se promène toute seule au Près-au-Lard, Gabriel avait décidé de passer l'après-midi avec sa cousine. Elena s'était mise en tête d'organiser une énorme fête cet été pour fêter ses A.S.P.I.C.s avec toute sa promo. Elle avait déjà négocié à plusieurs reprises avec ses tantes et ses oncles, et finalement, elle avait réussi à avoir un lieu pour sa fête : Louis, et Kit – le grand frère de Kat – qui vivaient en collocation, avaient accepté de leur laisser leur appartement pour la fête. Depuis des années, Louis et Kat jouaient au chat et à la souris, et plus personne ne comptait le nombre de râteaux que s'était pris Kit en draguant Elena. Mais depuis la réconciliation des deux meilleures amies, les choses avaient un peu changé. Kit avait réussi à convaincre sa sœur de rentrer en Australie voir leur mère durant un mois cet été, et il avait invité Louis et Elena. Bien sûr, Kat avait su convaincre sa meilleure amie d'être de la partie, et en échange, elles avaient obtenu l'appartement de deux jeunes hommes. Gabriel passa l'après-midi à aider sa cousine à prévoir cette gigantesque fête, vérifiant régulièrement l'heure.

Jusqu'à ce que Dominique débarque paniquée à la bibliothèque et ne leur cri :

« - Elles ont été prises ! On les a enlevées !

Plusieurs élèves lancèrent un regard noir à la Weasley, mais tout de suite, Gabriel s'inquiéta :

\- Calme-toi Domi, de quoi tu parles ?

\- D'Océane et de Kat ! Les rumeurs disent qu'elles étaient au Près-au-Lard quand une forme noire leur a lancé un sort et a transplané avec elles ! Elles ont été enlevées !

\- Tu dois forcément te tromper Domi, ce sont juste des blagues de mauvais goût …

La jeune femme blonde sortit alors un parchemin et leur tendit :

\- C'est ce que je croyais, mais des serdaigles de ton année ont trouvé ça là où elles ont été enlevées. Ça s'adresse à vous deux …

Les cousins prirent le mot et le lire :

« _Deux jeunes filles qui se promènent sans protection, ce n'est pas prudent …_

 _Surtout lorsque l'on sait ce qui est déjà arrivé à cet idiot de Romain Weasley !_

 _Mais peut-être que son cousin et sa sœur sont prêts à venir les récupérer cette fois, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? »_

C'était tout, mais suffisant. Sans même se concerter du regard, ils furent d'accord :

\- Il faut qu'on y aille.

\- Attend, Gabriel, tu sais qu'Océane est comme ma sœur mais … c'est du délire ! C'est un piège, il faut prévenir des adultes, pas foncer la tête baissée !

\- Tu as raison Domi. Va prévenir les adultes. Nous, on va chercher Kat et Océane. J'ai déjà perdu ma meilleure amie une fois, et failli perdre mon frère, ça ne se reproduira pas ! »

Son cousin acquiesça et ils quittèrent la bibliothèque. Dominique essaya de faire changer d'avis ses cousins et cousines, mais rien n'y fit. Alors, résignée, elle se précipita vers le bureau du directeur pour prévenir quelqu'un. Elle ne savait pas qui, mais il fallait que quelqu'un intervienne ! Gabriel et Elena étaient en train d'aller droit dans un piège, et c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour les en empêcher. Lorsque les professeurs – après avoir prévenu les parents – arrivèrent au Près-au-Lard, Elena et Gabriel étaient déjà loin. Même s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment où, ni avec qui.

.

Cela faisait une heure que la directrice de Poudlard les avait prévenus, et Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. Même s'il comprenait pourquoi Scorpius était parti – il aurait fait la même chose pour sa mère – il se retrouvait dans une situation insupportable. D'un côté, Ron et Eléanore étaient dévastés, avec un fils à l'hôpital et une fille de nouveau portée disparue. De l'autre, Blaise qui était injoignable, et Ginny qui s'était enfermée dans son bureau et qui refusait d'en sortir. Et lui, en plein milieu, qui était complètement désemparé face à la situation. Ce n'était pas normal, Océane et Kat n'aurait pas dû être enlevées, c'était complètement insensé ! Il avait contacté Harry, mais le Survivant ne pouvait rien faire de plus, si ce n'est ce qu'il faisait déjà. Il aurait tant voulu que cet abruti de Potter débarque en lui disant « Hey, vieux, t'inquiètes pas, c'est encore un de mes coups foireux, j'ai enlevé les gamins pour les mettre en sécurité, t'inquiète pas, ils sont dans un parc d'attraction aux États-Unis ! », mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Soudain, il sursauta quand une chouette inconnue frappa à son carreau. C'était étrange, puisque la maison était protégée par un sort de fidelitas, et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas recevoir de courrier provenant d'inconnus. Il détacha l'enveloppe, et blêmit à sa lecture. C'était impossible, ce ne pouvait pas être …

.

Sans hésiter, Drago quitta le manoir, sans même prévenir Ginny. De toute façon, sa femme était enceinte, fatiguée et enfermée dans son bureau, alors ce n'était pas la peine de la mêler à tout ça. Non, au contraire, s'il la laissait là, ce serait le meilleur moyen pour lui de la protéger. Il arriva directement dans leur bureau M&W Associés à Londres, et quitta rapidement l'immeuble après avoir récupéré ses boutons de manchettes porte-bonheur que Ginny lui avait offert l'année des trois ans de Gabriel – il en aurait besoin. Sans hésiter, comme s'il avait toujours l'habitude de le faire, il se déplaça dans la ville de Londres. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pris ce chemin, mais il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la rue, il frissonna presque à cause des souvenirs qui remontaient en lui. Même si ça l'avait rapproché de Ginny, il détestait se remémorer ces sombres évènements. Sans hésiter, il entra dans l'immeuble en question, et trouva les clés sur la serrure de l'appartement. Sortant sa baguette et restant sur ses gardes, il entra dans l'appartement. Celui-ci semblait vide, comme si personne n'y avait vécu depuis tout ce temps. Il hésita un instant, mais face à l'absence de présence évidente, il se dirigea doucement vers la porte qui menait à la cave. Toujours sur ses gardes, il descendit les escaliers et se retrouva dans l'endroit si familier. La cave de l'appartement de Carie Fowley n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Drago revoyait très bien Ginny enchaînée sur une chaise, et il imaginait sans peine Angela et James Jensen sortirent avec une pelle à la main. Cependant, il fut interpellé par un détail : au centre de la cave vide, il y avait un pistolet moldu en plastique, comme ceux que l'on donne aux enfants pour qu'ils jouent. Le blond fronça les sourcils et passa sa baguette pour analyser l'objet. C'était un portoloin. Aucun doute sur le fait qu'il lui était destiné, sinon, il ne serait pas là. Et aucun doute aussi sur le fait que c'était très certainement un traquenard dans lequel il allait tomber. Mais son fils était très certainement de l'autre côté, alors autant se jeter dans la gueule du dragon ! Sans hésiter, l'architecte pris le jouet et fut aspiré.

.

Lorsqu'il atterrit, Drago mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Mais tout de suite, il aperçut sa nièce couchée à terre un peu plus loin, alors il se redressa. Il la secoua doucement, et Elena sembla reprendre doucement ses esprits. Il entendit un gémissement et se retourna pour se retrouver face à son fils :

« - Gabriel, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Hum, je crois … Désolé papa …

L'homme élança son fils, et ils aidèrent Elena à se relever maintenant qu'elle était revenue à elle. Les adolescents lui expliquèrent qu'ils étaient retournés au Près-au-Lard pour retrouver Océane et Kat, et qu'ils avaient seulement trouvé un portoloin qu'ils avaient pris avant d'atterrir ici. D'ailleurs, ils se demandaient où ils étaient justement : cela ressemblait à une ménagerie abandonnée. Précautionneusement, ils partirent à la recherche des deux jeunes filles enlevées, tout en explorant les lieux. Cela ressemblait vraiment à un zoo désaffecté, et Drago tiqua quand en s'approchant d'une affiche, il reconnut une photographie de Ginny et Mélissa à l'époque où elles étaient encore étudiantes. Il en était certain, c'était forcément lié à cette sordide histoire dont il avait été la victime, le coup monté de son ex Angela et de son ex-associé, James Jensen, et à cause desquels Mélissa avait perdu la vie. Plus en alerte que jamais, il intima aux enfants de rester derrière lui et se dirigea vers l'enclos des fauves grâce aux panneaux. Après tout, celui derrière tout ça voulait que ce se passe ainsi : qu'il se jette dans la gueule du loup. Quand ils arrivèrent, il dû retenir son fils qui s'apprêtait à se jeter dans l'enclos :

\- Océane !

En effet, Océane et Kat étaient bien dans l'enclos, apparemment sauves, mais profondément endormies comme dans les contes. Elena s'accrocha à la manche de son oncle et le supplia :

\- Il faut qu'on aille les chercher ! Cet endroit est terrifiant …

Drago hocha la tête mais leur demanda de ne pas bouger. Mais les adolescents ne l'écoutèrent pas, et lorsqu'il se glissa dans l'enclos, ils firent de même. Il fit quelques pas hésitants, la baguette à la main, et cria bien fort :

\- Le jeu a assez joué, qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous !

Et soudain, un rire retentit dans l'enclos. Un rire que Drago avait déjà entendu et qu'il ne pensait plus jamais entendre. Sans se faire prier, Ernesto Divangelo apparut, plus vieux mais avec toujours autant de prestance et de charisme :

\- Drago Malfoy, je suis heureux de voir que tu es toujours en vie. J'ai été déçu d'apprendre que tu avais survécu à l'explosion de ton centre de repos. C'est dommage que cette chère Pansy n'ait pas eu cette chance, n'est-ce pas ?

Serrant sa baguette au point que ses jointures blanchirent, il fit un geste pour garder les enfants derrière lui. Il ne faisait pas confiance à cet homme, il serait capable de tout même de s'en prendre aux enfants. D'ailleurs, il se souvenait parfaitement de la phrase qu'il avait dite à Ginny, dix-sept ans plus tôt, quand elle l'avait envoyé à Azkaban : « Est-ce que tu crois que pendant 20 ans, il ne va pas réfléchir à comment se venger de toi ? Tu crois que dans 30 ans, il ne préférera pas se venger sur tes enfants ? ». Et ils y étaient, à ce moment où les ennemis de toujours réclamaient leur dû. La vengeance.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Tout s'était passé en moins d'une seconde, et pourtant, la scène avait semblé durer toute une vie pour Pansy. Ils venaient d'arriver au bout du couloir pour descendre trouver Drago au sous-sol. Potter avait ouvert la porte, sur ses gardes, mais c'était trop tard. Voilà ce que Pansy avait vu, que ni Ron ni Harry n'avait vu : il y avait des caisses en bois, grandes, empilées les unes sur les autres. Et dessus, il y avait une sorte de logo rouge. Elle connaissait ce logo. Quand ils avaient commencé à être menacés par la Cabale, Pansy s'était creusée la tête pour savoir si ça n'avait pas un lien avec son passé. Elle savait qu'Ernesto avait son propre réseau de mafieux en Italie, mais elle avait beau se creuser les méninges, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un quelconque lien avec la Cabale. D'un côté, elle avait été rassurée de ne pas être la cause de la menace sur la famille Weasley, parce qu'elle s'en serait terriblement voulue de mettre en danger toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait. Mais d'un autre côté, ça la perturbait énormément. Ginny n'avait jamais eu affaire à la mafia, qu'importe le pays, et le seul lien logique entre eux et la Cabale, c'était Ernesto. Elle avait fini par se convaincre que son passé la hantait trop, et qu'elle devait plus se préoccuper de son avenir avec Charlie que de son sombre passé. Sauf que là, sur ces boites en bois, le petit symbole rouge qu'elle avait si souvent vu quand Ernesto recevait de la marchandise et qu'elle avait toujours pris pour deux baguettes entrecroisées faisant des étincelles – bien souvent parce qu'elle était par terre et son corps souffrait douloureusement – n'en n'était pas. Elle le voyait enfin clairement, pour la première fois de sa vie : c'était deux bâtons de dynamite prêts à exploser. Elle eut un réflexe salvateur – mais pas pour elle malheureusement – de crier à Ron et Harry de se mettre à l'abri, les poussant hors du couloir tout en claquant la porte de cette livraison mortelle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner que la déflagration eut lieu. La première chose à laquelle elle pensa avant que la porte n'entre en contact avec elle à cause de la déflagration, c'est que Charlie ne lui pardonnerait pas. Ils avaient tellement de projets d'avenir ensemble, ne serait-ce que leurs vacances en Roumanie, qu'il lui en voudrait de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Elle aurait dû comprendre plus vite et faire le lien, elle n'en serait pas là si elle avait suivi son instinct pour une fois. Elle n'eut aucun mal à se souvenir d'absolument tous les moments merveilleux qu'elle avait passé avec lui, et elle regretta amèrement le futur qui s'enfuyait sans eux – leur mariage en petit comité, leur fille Amber, leur longue vie d'amour et d'eau fraiche … Puis, elle eut une pensée furtive pour ses meilleures amies, Ginny et Ellie. Elle s'en voulu, parce qu'elle n'avait pas fini de préparer la Baby Shower de Ginny à cause des derniers évènements, et c'était important ! Sa belle-sœur avait tellement voulu l'avoir ce bébé ! Pansy aurait voulu rencontrer ce petit être qui s'annonçait déjà comme exceptionnel, au moins savoir si c'était une petite fille ou un petit garçon, et à qui l'enfant ressemblerait le plus ! Et puis, elle songea qu'elle avait au moins fait son maximum pour sauver Ron et Harry, parce que tout le monde avait besoin d'hommes comme eux. Elle s'inquiéta un bref instant pour son meilleur ami, espérant que Drago n'allait pas être touché par l'explosion. Mais finalement, elle se dit que non, il n'allait pas mourir aujourd'hui dans cette explosion, ce ne serait pas juste. Pas comme elle, ce serait trop cruel. Elle espéra de tout son cœur que ses amis comprendraient. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Ron et Harry mourir, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle. Elle voulait aussi qu'ils trouvent qui avait fait ça – Ernesto, à n'en pas douter, ça ne pouvait qu'être lui – et qu'ils lui fassent payer tout ce qu'ils avaient subi à cause de lui. Elle les reverrait, elle le savait, et le mieux serait dans le plus longtemps que possible. Le souffle chaud de l'explosion la caressa, et sans sentir la douleur de la porte-arme-du-crime, son âme s'envola._

* * *

 **Voilà pour se chapitre qui clos presque l'intrigue ... Par-ce que je vous réserve d'autres surprises ! _  
_**

 **Est-ce que vous êtes surpris ? Vous attendiez-vous au retour d'Ernesto Divangelo ? A ces dernières secondes de Pansy ? A ce que Gabriel et Elena se lancent dans l'action comme ça (malgré leur côté serdaigle et poufsouffle) ?**

 **D'ailleurs, à quoi vous attendez-vous ? D'après-vous, qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière toute cette histoire ?**

 **Pour le savoir, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine ;)**


	74. Chapitre 74

**Hello !**

 **J'ai vu que le dernier chapitre vous avez beaucoup plu, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! :D On se retrouve donc pour l'avant dernier chapitre !**

 **Aujourd'hui, je vous retrouve pour plein de révélations et de nouveaux rebondissements ! En effet, on va en apprendre beaucoup plus sur toute cette histoire, et surtout, une grande révélation, un retournement de situation, et pire, une trahison ! Enfin, bref, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises !**

 **Autre bonne nouvelle : j'ai décidé de poster le bonus dès aujourd'hui ! Comme la partie 1 ne donne pas vraiment de spoilers - à part que ça se finit bien - sur ce qu'il va se passer, vous pouvez aller la lire dès à présent :D C'est un rating T, donc pas de lemon, lisible par tout le monde ;)**

 **Le bonus s'appelle : Weasley & Zabini en vacances !, pour rester un peu dans le même esprit que M&W Associés ;D**

 **Et une dernière nouvelle : j'étais assez insatisfaite de mon épilogue qui ne faisait que 1500 mots, donc la moitié d'un chapitre habituel ... Du coup, lundi, j'ai décidé de rajouter une sorte de "note", avec comme titre "Ce qu'ils sont devenus". Je vous résume donc ce qui advient de tous les personnages, les Weasley, les Malfoy, les enfants, mais aussi les vieilles connaissances comme Marcus et Olivier, Oliver, Teddy, ou encore Hermione et Harry. Du coup, l'épilogue passe à plus de 3500 mots ^^ De quoi ralonger tout ça :D Mais s'il y a un personnage en particulier dont vous voudriez savoir ce qu'il devient, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou à m'envoyer un MP, pour que je puisse vous écrire ce qu'il devient ;)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy :** **Je suis vraiment contente que le retour de Divangelo t'ai surprise :D Mais il était indirectement annoncé dès le début de l'histoire ;) Et en effet, c'est bien un Happy Ending, mais pour qui ? ;)  
**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 74 : la vengeance est un plat meilleur glacé**

Jamais Gabriel n'avait vu son père être autant sous tension. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était cet homme, mais il était certain que son père le connaissait. D'ailleurs, ce dernier cracha :

« - Tu ne devrais pas être à Azkaban, Divangelo ?

\- J'ai été condamné à 20 ans, mais grâce à ma conduite exemplaire, j'ai été relâché il y a quelques mois. N'es-tu pas ravi de me revoir ? En tout cas, je suis enchanté de rencontrer ta descendance !

Par réflexe, Drago se plaça un peu plus devant les enfants, parce qu'il savait que l'homme n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à eux. D'ailleurs, il lui demanda avec dédain :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

\- Je vais te raconter une petite histoire, d'ailleurs, ça permettra à ton fils et à Elena de savoir qui je suis. Il y a dix-sept ans, quand Ginny et Eléanore m'ont envoyé à Azkaban après m'avoir piégé, j'ai eu la chance d'avoir un compagnon de cellule très sympathique. En fait, nous nous sommes très vite aperçu que nous avions pas mal de point commun … à commencer par le fait que nous voulions nous venger du clan Malfoy et Weasley ! Devine qui c'était !

\- Laisse-moi deviner : c'était James Jensen, mon ancien bras droit ? Celui qui a tenté de me faire tomber pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis pour s'approprier mon entreprise ?

L'italien approuva, visiblement pas surpris que le blond ait compris, et il poursuivit :

\- Exactement. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui voulait autant se venger que moi. Alors nous avons commencé à élaborer un plan. Jensen savait qu'il ne sortirait jamais, mais moi, j'avais une chance de sortir un jour pour pouvoir le mettre en exécution. Nous avons suivi chaque détail de la vie des Weasley grâce aux magasines qu'Angela nous apportait chaque semaine … Tu te souviens d'Angela, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr que Drago se souvenait d'elle ! Elle avait monté un plan pour le faire tomber parce qu'il avait refusé de s'engager avec elle à cause de sa folie, et elle avait failli tuer Ginny ! Elle voulait même le faire accuser du meurtre de Ginny et de sa propre cousine, sans compter qu'elle était à l'origine de la mort de Mélissa. Il n'était même pas au courant qu'elle était sortie de prison, et Ernesto le comprit :

\- Jensen a accepté de dire qu'il était coupable de tout et qu'il a manipulé Angela, afin qu'elle puisse sortir de prison et nous aider. Mais là n'est pas le plus important. Nous savions ce que nous voulions faire, mais il nous manquait des outils. A cause de notre emprisonnement, nous n'avions plus accès à nos fortunes pour mettre en route notre plan. Nous pensions que ce serait difficile de trouver comment financer notre vengeance, mais nous avons eu une incroyable chance : il se trouve que Ginny s'est attiré un ennemi de taille, qui souhaitait la vengeance sans pour autant être impliqué. Je suppose que tu te souviens de votre ami, le célèbre joueur de Quidditch Edward Parks ?

De nouveau, le Malfoy grinça des dents. C'était donc ça ! Ils ne luttaient pas contre un seul ennemi mais bien plusieurs ! C'est pour cela qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver quoi que ce soit, ils avaient très largement sous-estimé leur adversaire. Beaucoup de choses étaient plus claires maintenant.

.

Mais il ne fallait surtout pas laisser Divangelo croire qu'il avait gagné, alors Drago contrattaqua :

\- Je suppose que la Cabale, c'était vous aussi ? Parce que vous n'étiez pas en mesure de faire le sale travail vous-même ?

Il avait visé juste, puisqu'Ernesto sembla se mettre sur la défensive :

\- Nous avions tout prévu, à l'exception de deux choses : que mon frère s'en mêle, et que cette idiote de Pansy le tue ! Je me suis moi-même chargé d'entrer en contact avec mes anciens associés commerciaux de la Cabale pour engager des tueurs. Je voulais me débarrasser de vous une bonne fois pour toute, tant pis pour la vengeance ! La bombe t'était destinée. Je voulais commencer par toi, puis m'attaquer à cet empoté de Ron, et si possible, au nouvel amant de Pansy. Le final aurait été explosif, Ginny, Eleanore et Pansy auraient dû se terrer avec leurs gamins, crevant de peur, et la Cabale les aurait retrouvés et tous tués – j'avais ordonné que Ginny soit la dernière. Mais tu as survécu à la bombe, et ma très chère Pansy nous a quittés. Heureusement, car cela m'a permis de me recentrer sur le plan d'origine. J'ai stoppé tout et pris mon mal en patience, et me voilà aujourd'hui récompensé !

S'exclama-t-il en levant les bras, comme fier de son œuvre. Drago lança un regard aux enfants, et constata que même s'ils avaient peur, ils tentaient de ne rien montrer et se tenaient également prêts, baguette en main. L'homme blond pensait que le proxénète avait fini son numéro, mais il reprit :

\- Mais Malfoy, il y a aussi quelque chose que tu ignores ! Comment crois-tu que j'ai su comment enlever les gamines ? Comment crois-tu que j'ai fait pour avoir des informations que personne ne sait parce qu'elles ne sont pas publiques ? Oh oui, je sais que ta précieuse Ginny est encore enceinte … Il nous fallait une dernière pièce maîtresse dans notre plan de vengeance parfaite ! Quelqu'un qui serait à l'intérieur, de grès ou de force, et qui pourrait nous donner des informations que personne d'autre n'aurait ! As-tu une idée d'à quel point toutes ces années, j'ai su chacun des moindres de vos gestes ?

A présent froid pour cacher à quel point il était en colère, Drago demanda, impassible :

\- Qui ?

\- Mais qui d'autre que ton meilleur ami de toujours, le célèbre Blaise Zabini ? »

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une douche glacée pour Drago, Gabriel et Elena. Ainsi donc, Blaise était du côté de l'ennemi depuis tout ce temps … Non seulement Blaise les avait trahis, mais ils s'étaient fait avoir. Ils avaient consciemment fait entrer le dragon dans la bergerie.

.

Soudain, Gabriel capta un mouvement. Il se jeta pour passer, mais son père le rattrapa, l'empêchant de s'approcher du criminel :

"- Océane !

En effet, la jeune femme blonde commençait à s'éveiller, et entendre la voix de son petit-ami l'aida à sortir de son sommeil. Elle se redressa, et constata avec horreur qu'elle était détenue par un homme – ses jambes étaient maintenues par un sort d'entrave – alors que Gabriel, Elena et Drago étaient de l'autre côté de l'enclos. Elle s'aperçut que Kat était aussi assoupie à côté d'elle, et elle la secoua pour la réveiller :

\- Kat !

La métisse sembla reprendre un peu ses esprits, et lança un regard effaré autour d'elle. De nouveau, Gabriel cria :

\- Océane, on va te sortir de là !

Ernesto éclata de rire, et enroula sa baguette dans les cheveux d'Océane qui ne bougeait plus, tétanisait par la peur :

\- Décidément, les Malfoy ont vraiment bon goût … J'hésite même à la tuer, elle pourrait faire l'affaire. Après tout, ce n'est que justice, Ginny devait remplacer la perte de Pansy, mais cette jeune demoiselle pourrait prendre la place de notre chère Ginny …

\- Ne la touchez pas !

Hurla Gabriel, et Elena aidait à présent Drago à empêcher l'adolescent de se jeter sur eux. Jamais Gabriel n'avait été aussi en colère de sa vie, lui qui était d'habitude si doux et calme. Ça le rendait complètement fou de voir cet homme s'approcher de son Océane, et il était vraiment prêt à le tuer s'il osait ne serait-ce que toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. Pour la première fois, Drago se retrouva entièrement en son fils, comprenant et ressentant sa fureur comme si c'était la sienne. L'ancien prisonnier s'éloigna un peu la française, et soupira :

\- D'ailleurs, quel dommage que notre chère Ginny ne soit pas là ! Cette grossesse tombe vraiment au mauvais moment, j'aurai tellement aimé la revoir ! Pour une fois, vous avez été suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas désigner votre ami Blaise comme gardien du secret de votre maison. Je n'ai jamais réussi à la localiser, à peine à y envoyer quelques hiboux – et encore, je n'ai jamais pu y mettre quoi que ce soit de dangereux, pas même un portoloin ! Pour le coup, je vous tire ma révérence !

\- Tu n'auras jamais Ginny, Ernesto. Ni Ellie, ni qui que ce soit, je m'en assurerai personnellement !

L'italien éclata de rire, avant de reprendre :

\- Je n'en n'ai pas besoin ! Quand je t'aurai tué, et que j'aurai tué les gamins, ça suffira à les dévaster ! Peut-être même qu'elles se suicideront tellement elles trouveront ça insupportable d'être responsable de vos morts ! Allons, ne fais pas cette tête, nous savons très bien tous les deux que Ginny est intouchable. Mais sa plus grande faiblesse, c'est sa famille. Pourquoi crois-tu que vous êtes tous ici ?

A côté de l'homme, Kat serra la main d'Océane, et tenta de calmer sa respiration qui se faisait plus erratique à cause de la crise de panique qui montait en elle.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Peu de temps après l'agression de Ginny qui l'avait plongé dans un coma de cinq jours, le couple Malfoy avait pris une décision : ils allaient protéger leur maison avec un sortilège de Fidelitas. C'était mieux pour la sécurité de leur famille, et même s'ils espéraient ne plus avoir affaire à une menace sérieuse, ils préféraient être préparé au cas où. Ils l'avaient annoncé à tout le monde – aux adultes seulement – lors de l'anniversaire de Gabriel – il fêtait alors ses treize ans._

 _Le couple Malfoy avait eu beaucoup de discussions et de disputes à ce sujet. Parce qu'il leur fallait un gardien, et qu'il était très difficile de se décider. Si Pansy avait été là, ils n'auraient pas hésité à faire d'elle la gardienne du secret, mais malheureusement, elle n'était plus des leur. Ginny refusa que ses frères ou ses belles-sœurs soient impliqués, parce que cela signifiait de les mettre en danger, et elle ne voulait pas de cela. A cette époque, Oliver était à l'étranger, et le couple ne voulait pas non plus le mettre dans une situation délicate en lui demandant d'être le gardien du secret. Parmi leurs amis, Blaise s'était spontanément proposé, et Drago pensait que c'était une très bonne idée. Mais Ginny hésitait. Il y avait aussi Marcus et Olivier, mais elle avait du mal avec l'idée de confier un secret de cette ampleur à leurs amis. Il y avait également Harry et Hermione qui étaient des candidats sérieux à ce poste – surtout parce qu'Harry savait à quel point un gardien c'était important, l'histoire de Peter Petigrow et Sirius Black avait été une bonne leçon – mais c'était compliqué. En fait, l'avocate avait du mal à choisir à qui confier cette lourde responsabilité._

 _« - Donc, nous avons le choix entre Blaise, Harry, Hermione, Marcus et Olivier ? ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de choix …_

\- _Uniquement parce que tu exclus tous les candidats, mon amour !_

 _L'architecte tendit son verre de vin rouge à sa femme, et ils sortirent sur la terrasse de leur manoir. Gabriel dormait à l'étage, alors ils pouvaient parler tranquillement. Non pas qu'ils lui cachaient des choses, ils ne voulaient pas inquiéter l'enfant. Et puis, il était trop jeune pour comprendre certaines choses. Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse, et Drago passa un bras sur les épaules de sa femme :_

\- _Tu sais que la seule personne que tu accepterais comme gardien, c'est toi-même ?_

\- _C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Donc, comment faisons-nous ?_

\- _J'ai bien une idée, mais tu vas très probablement la refuser …_

 _Reposant son verre vide, la jeune femme lui lança un regard doux et caressa sa joue :_

\- _Propose toujours …_

 _L'homme blond l'élança par la taille, et chuchota :_

\- _Si Gabriel devait choisir un gardien du secret, qui voudrais-tu qu'il choisisse ? Quelqu'un en qui il a entièrement confiance, qui l'aime, et qui serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour la sienne …_

\- _Moi. Parce que je suis sa mère. Tu veux qu'on demande à ma mère d'être la gardienne du secret ?_

 _S'étonna la jeune femme, qui n'y avait pas pensé – mais qui n'était tout de même pas encore convaincue. Son mari hocha positivement la tête :_

\- _Ta mère donnerait sa vie pour sa famille, elle ne parlera jamais. Et personne ne la suspectera, ou alors dans les derniers candidats, bien après tous ceux qu'on a envisagés, tes frères, tes belles-sœurs, nos amis … Et elle acceptera sans hésiter, tu le sais aussi bien que moi._

 _La rouquine devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort, et son raisonnement était logique. Après quelques secondes, elle finit par l'embrasser tendrement :_

\- _On y réfléchira demain, d'accord ? J'ai envie que mon époux s'occupe un peu de moi … »_

 _Bien évidemment, l'époux en question ne fut pas long à convaincre que sa femme avait besoin de son attention._

 _._

Les quatre adolescents faillirent faire une crise cardiaque quand un « plop » caractéristique du transplanage se fit entendre, pile entre Drago et Ernesto. Les deux hommes se préparèrent immédiatement à attaquer, et Ernesto se détendit quand Blaise Zabini apparu. Celui-ci jeta un œil à la situation, et immédiatement, il se tourna vers le Serpentard :

« - Drago, il faut que tu me crois, je ne voulais pas tout ça !

\- A d'autres Zabini ! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi ! C'était ton plan depuis le début, hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?

\- Papa !

Gémit Kat, qui ne comprenait rien à la situation et qui avait vraiment peur. Désemparé, Blaise se tourna vers sa fille pour la rassurer :

\- Tout va bien se passer Kat, ne t'inquiète pas. Divangelo, laisse partir ma fille, c'était dans le deal !

\- Le deal, c'était que je ne ferai rien à tes gamins si tu coopérais. Mais il me semble que tu n'as plus donné de nouvelles depuis un moment, non ?

\- Laisse ma fille en dehors de ça.

Le métis se tourna vers le blond, visiblement inquiet pour sa fille, et tenta de lui expliquer :

\- Lauren a demandé le divorce parce qu'elle avait découvert que je profitais de mon travail d'agent immobilier pour faire passer de la contrebande pour la mafia … C'est pour cela que je suis rentré en Angleterre. Quand je suis rentré au pays, je n'avais plus un sous en poche, même pas de quoi offrir un toit à mes gosses ou relancer une affaire ici. Alors un employé d'Edward Parks m'a approché et m'a proposé un deal : j'avais juste à me rapprocher de mon vieux pote, et à envoyer des informations à Ernesto Divangelo, un vieux partenaire d'affaires …

\- Tu étais au courant de ce qu'il faisait à Pansy ? Et tu ne l'as jamais aidé ?

Demanda très agressivement l'architecte, et le métis se tendit, se sachant sur la corde raide :

\- Je ne savais rien ! J'étais en Australie, pas en Europe !

\- Zabini, ça suffit maintenant, déguerpi avant que les choses ne tournent mal …

Menaça l'italien, mais l'ancien serpentard n'en tint pas compte :

\- Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais impliqué dans une vendetta contre ta famille, j'ai tout de suite voulu arrêter ! Ils m'avaient remis à flot et j'étais prêt à tout leur rendre ! Mais cet enfoiré a menacé Lauren et les enfants ! J'avais les mains liées !

Drago ne demandait qu'à croire son vieil ami, mais il restait méfiant. Les adolescents ne savaient que penser de cette histoire, ça les dépassait complétement, mais ils avaient du mal à croire qu'oncle Blaise leur ai réellement voulu du mal. Comprenant qu'il n'avait qu'une seule façon de prouver sa bonne fois, Blaise n'hésita pas. Il se retourna et lança un sort sur leur tortionnaire. Mais ce dernier avait prévu le coup, et il envoya valser le métis sans difficulté, tout en esquivant le sort. Elena eut un mouvement réflexe pour aller vers lui, et Drago ne put la retenir, mais il retint son fils.

.

Ernesto se tourna vers les deux adolescentes qu'il détenait captive, et soupira :

\- Je suppose qu'il est l'heure de se venger, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Ne pense même pas à les toucher !

Menaça Drago, perdant peu à peu son sang-froid. L'homme sourit, et se mit en position de duel :

\- J'espérais bien que tu résisterais un peu ! Après tout, tu es sensé être l'adulte ici !

Repoussant Gabriel un peu plus loin pour ne pas qu'il soit blessé, Drago se mit en position de duel. Il était déterminé, parce que c'était de sa famille qu'il s'agissait. De son côté, Gabriel n'attendait qu'une chose : que le duel commence pour se précipiter sur Océane. Elena était toujours aux côtés d'un Blaise inconscient, et il savait qu'au plus vite il aurait libéré Kat et Océane, au plus vite ils pourraient tous quitter cet horrible endroit. Bien sûr, il s'inquiétait un peu pour son père, parce que cet homme était fou, mais il savait que son père était un excellent duelliste et qu'il avait déjà affronté beaucoup de bons sorciers. Les deux hommes levèrent leur baguette, et avant même que Drago n'esquisse un geste, Ernesto lança un sort droit sur Gabriel. Le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de se défendre avec sa propre baguette, et le cri d'Océane résonna dans l'enclos, alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le sort ne l'avait pas atteint. Tous regardaient stupéfaits une Ginny enceinte de six mois, baguette en main, devant son fils pour le protéger. Ernesto émit un rire nerveux, prit au dépourvu par la présence de la rouquine :

\- Vous n'alliez tout de même pas faire la fête sans moi ?

Son époux blêmit et fit un pas vers elle, complètement sous le choc :

\- Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu … le bébé …

\- Vois-tu, Ernesto, même si ton plan de vengeance était très bien monté, tu as commis deux erreurs. La première, c'était de t'associer avec Edward Parks. Il est évident qu'après les accrochages que nous avions eus, j'ai régulièrement engagé des détectives pour surveiller ses activités. En plus de cela, cet idiot a tenté de me tuer il y a trois ans, en faisant passer ça pour une overdose !

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que … Non, c'est impossible …

\- Évidemment, cela fait presque quatre ans que je remonte les pistes. J'avais réussi à établir un lien entre les Divangelo et la Cabale. Le fait que la Cabale s'en soit prise à nous seulement quelques mois après la mort de ton frère, c'était suffisamment parlant. Là où j'ai commencé à avoir des soupçons, c'est après mon overdose. Je devais rencontrer un ancien junkie qui avait des informations sur la mort de Pansy. Évidemment, c'était un piège pour me faire tomber, mais j'ai quand même continué à remonter la piste après mon accident. Et j'en suis arrivée à faire un lien entre cet homme qui avait mystérieusement disparu, des fonds versés à des sociétés anonymes par Parks, et la Cabale. Et je savais que tu étais lié à la Cabale.

\- C'est parfait, tout est parfait ! Nous allons donc pouvoir en finir avec la petite famille au complet !

S'exclama-t-il pour la faire taire, mais l'avocate n'en n'avait pas fini :

\- Tu sais qu'elle a été ta deuxième erreur ? Me sous-estimer encore une fois ! »

Énervé comme jamais, le criminel lança un sort sur la future maman – à ce moment-là, ni Drago ni Gabriel ne pouvait bouger, retenant leur souffle – mais le sort passa à travers elle. Rouge de rage, Ernesto recommença plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois, ses sorts n'atteignaient pas Ginny. Et la jeune femme riait un peu plus à chaque tentative vaine de son ennemi de toujours. Elle était là pour protéger sa famille, et comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, Ginny était intouchable.

* * *

 **TADAM !**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à tous ces rebondissements ? Bien sûr, vous aurez des explications dans le prochain - et dernier chapitre ... ! :D  
**

 **N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un petit coup d'oeil à Weasley & Zabini en vacances !, j'espère que ce bonus vous plaira :D**

 **Donc à samedi pour savoir comment tout ça va se finir ! :D**


	75. Chapitre 75

**Hello !**

 **On arrive enfin au bout de cette histoire ! Ce chapitre est très riche, il se passe énormément de choses, et j'espère vraiment que vous l'apprécierez ;) Ça me fait aussi un peu mal au coeur de me dire que c'est vraiment le tout dernier chapitre ...  
**

 **En tout cas, vous avez adoré le dernier chapitre, et je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu vous surprendre comme ça, c'était un peu l'apothéose de l'histoire :D Mais il reste encore quelques petites informations qui vous manquent, et elles arrivent dans cet ultime chapitre ;)**

 **Pour rappel, il y a toujours l'histoire bonus avec Elena, Kat, Louis et Kit, Weasley & Zabini en vacances ! sans parler de l'épilogue qui arrivera sûrement samedi prochain - et non pas mercredi malheureusement ...**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **MissNovember :** **Bravo pour ton bac ! C'est vraiment génial, il fallait pas s'en faire ^^ En effet, cela fait plus 15 chapitres que je prépare tout ça, en fait, je le prépare pratiquement depuis le début de l'histoire ^^ Je ne savais pas encore comment, mais je savais qu'Ernesto serait de retour, ainsi que les méchants de MIMA, et après, j'étais certaine que je voulais faire revenir Edward Parks :D J'aurais bien aimé faire revenir Thomas Andrea, le fou qui avait enlevé Drago, Elena puis Eleanore, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de moyen de le faire revenir ^^ Et depuis l'arrivée de la Cabale et le frère d'Ernesto, je savais précisément tout ce qui allait se passer, de la mort de Pansy au retour et à la trahison de Blaise ... Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, et je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé :D Mais je te rassure, moi-aussi j'étais trop triste que Blaise soit dans la combine, mais j'étais aussi certaine que personne ne le verrai venir ;) Gabriel énervé, je voulais qu'il ressemble un peu à ses parents, après tout, Drago et Ginny réagissaient exactement de la même quand ils étaient jeunes, et notre petit Malfoy est vraiment très amoureux ;) Quant à Ginny, elle a toujours eu la classe, et elle l'aura jusqu'au bout :D  
**

 **MiniLouveMalfoy :** **Haha, je comprend tout à fait ce que tu ressens après le dernier chapitre, même moi quand je l'ai écris, j'étais un peu en mode "Merlin, mais c'est vraiment une histoire de fou !" ^^ Ginny reste fidèle à elle-même, prévoyante, forte, et intouchable en toute circonstance, c'est ce qui fait l'essence même de notre rouquine préférée ;) En tout cas, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira aussi :D**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 75 : The Weasley & Malfoy Family**

 _Flashback_

 _Si Drago Malfoy avait bien des secrets, il était loin d'être le seul à en avoir. Après son départ, Oliver avait confié les clés de son appartement à sa collaboratrice de toujours. Ainsi, lorsque Ginny avait besoin d'être au calme ou tout simplement de travailler sans que son mari ne soit au courant, elle se rendait dans l'appartement londonien de son ami de toujours. Au début, elle s'y rendait uniquement pour travailler sur des affaires où le secret professionnel exigeait que ses collaborateurs ne soient pas au courant. Mais quant elle avait accepté d'offrir son premier balai à Gabriel, elle avait ressenti le besoin de faire la lumière sur tout ce qui était arrivé à leur famille, depuis sa rencontre avec Drago jusqu'à présent. Dans le bureau, le mur s'était peu à peu tapissé d'articles de journaux, de photos, de rapports et autres documents qui retraçaient presque l'histoire de leur famille. Il y avait le coup monté contre Drago, le meurtre de Mélissa, les procès, Ernesto Divangelo et son frère, Andrea, le malade mental qui avait enlevé Drago, Elena et Eléanore, toutes les informations sur la Cabale … Rien n'avait été laissé de côté, parce que Ginny savait qu'au plus elle connaitrait ses ennemis, au mieux elle pourrait protéger sa famille. Lorsqu'elle avait été agressé dans le squat, elle avait continué à compléter les informations, faisant de nouveaux liens entre Ernesto Divangelo, Edward Parks et la Cabale. Certes, elle avait négligé d'enquêter sur Blaise Zabini, mais elle avait monté une défense suffisamment bonne pour contrer tout ça. Lorsqu'elle était de nouveau tombée enceinte, et surtout, lorsqu'elle s'était aperçu que leur famille était de nouveau très sérieusement menacée – sinon Drago, Ron et Harry ne l'auraient pas faite suivre par des aurors – elle avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieur._

 _._

 _« - Tu es vraiment sûre que ce sort est efficace ?_

\- _En théorie, oui. En pratique, je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Personne n'utilise plus ce sort, parce que le rituel pour le réaliser est compliqué …_

\- _Je suis enceinte Hermione, je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre des risques inconsidérés !_

 _La brunette avait soupiré à travers la cheminée, et avait poursuivi :_

\- _C'est un sort qui a été inventé en Australie, pour permettre aux sorciers de communiquer avec leur famille sans cheminée et sans hibou, malgré la distance. ça permettait aux exilés de ne pas se faire repérer par le Ministère …_

\- _Ok, mais personne ne peut témoigner de son efficacité ?_

\- _Je ne pense pas que les personnes qui utilisent ce sort souhaitent se faire connaître … Quand le Ministère a pris connaissance de ce sort, il l'a interdit. Comme le rituel était très compliqué, je pense que très peu de familles ont continué à utiliser ce sort …_

 _Soupirant, Ginny porta la main à son ventre, et demanda :_

\- _Est-ce que c'est sans danger pour le bébé ?_

\- _Oui. Le sort va permettre de créer une sorte de projection de toi, auprès d'une personne précise. Tu y seras, mais ton corps restera sur les lieux du rituel …_

\- _Est-ce que je pourrais utiliser la magie ?_

\- _Oui, si tu gardes ta baguette sur toi, ton essence magique sera toujours là. Mais aucun sort ne pourra te toucher puisque ce ne sera qu'une projection de toi …_

\- _Donc je pourrai protéger ma famille, mais mon bébé ne sera pas en danger ?_

\- _Je vais faire en sorte de m'en assurer … Pour quand penses-tu en avoir besoin ?_

 _L'avocate réfléchi, et finit par décréter :_

\- _Le plus tôt possible. Le fils de Ron a été agressé, il est à l'hôpital dans un état critique. Drago et Gabriel y sont en ce moment. Je pense que la confrontation est pour bientôt …_

\- _D'accord, je te recontacte le plus vite possible._

\- _Merci encore pour tout Hermione … »_

 _Ron avait appris les échecs à sa petite sœur quand ils étaient enfants. Si Ginny n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié le jeu, elle avait retenu une leçon : toujours prévoir les coups de son adversaire et toujours avoir un coup d'avance sur lui._

 _._

Gabriel ne savait plus qui avait engagé le combat, mais ses parents menaient un duel acharné contre Ernesto Divangelo. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens, et il se rendit vite compte que des gens arrivaient. Sans perdre de vu son objectif, il se faufila entre les sorts, se protégeant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il reconnut son oncle Harry, et sa tante Eléanore, mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Il avait du mal à savoir si c'était des aurors qui travaillaient avec Harry, ou si c'était aussi des méchants, mais il resta sur ses gardes. Soudain, un homme lui tomba littéralement dessus. Il regretta de ne pas être un peu plus costaud, mais il réussit à se relever. Il sentit un peu de sang couler sur sa joue, mais rien de grave. Il avait du mal à repérer Océane à travers tous ces sorts qui fusaient, mais il parvint à la voir avec Kat, en retrait contre la grille de l'enclos, et avec Elena. Il se dirigea vers elles, et parvint enfin à les atteindre. Océane le serra contre elle, sans avoir besoin de mots pour communiquer, et il cria :

« - Attrapez ma chevalière !

Pendant qu'Ernesto faisait son monologue, son père en avait profité pour lui glisser la chevalière des Malfoy. Ses parents lui avaient expliqué qu'ils avaient toujours un moyen de rentrer à la maison sur eux, sans pour autant lui en dire plus. D'instinct, il savait que la chevalière que lui avait donnée son père leur permettrait d'être en sécurité. Bien sûr, il aurait voulu rester avec ses parents, mais il resta fidèle à lui-même et donc raisonnable. Les trois filles s'exécutèrent, et ils furent propulsés dans le salon du manoir. Immédiatement, boosté par l'adrénaline, il se précipita jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents. Surpris, il trouva sa tante Hermione, aux côtés de sa mère visiblement endormie. La brunette soupira :

\- Tout va bien, ta mère est en sécurité, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter …

\- Et les autres ?

\- Ce sont d'excellents duellistes, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Un peu rassuré, Gabriel descendit rejoindre les filles, en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles. Immédiatement, Océane se blottit contre lui :

\- Je suis tellement désolée, j'aurai dû t'écouter …

\- C'est rien, tout va bien maintenant."

Il la serra contre lui, heureux qu'elle aille bien, même s'il savait qu'elle s'en voudrait longtemps. De leur côté, les deux meilleures amies étaient aussi heureuses de s'être retrouvées, et Elena tentait de rassurer Kat sur le fait que son père allait bien.

.

Ils eurent l'impression d'attendre une éternité. Et soudain, alors que la tension était à son comble, des bruits de transplanage se firent entendre. Petit à petit, les membres de la famille Weasley apparurent dans le salon. Drago, Georges, Ron, Audrey, Eléanore, Bill, Angelina, Fleur, Harry, Percy, Blaise et d'autres hommes – sûrement avec Harry. Sans hésiter, les adolescents se précipitèrent dans les bras de leur parent, et tous soupirèrent de soulagement. Il y avait quelques blessés et quelques blessures, mais rien de très grave. Alors qu'ils finissaient de s'étreindre, Ginny et Hermione descendirent, souriantes. Immédiatement, Drago alla élancer sa femme, et Gabriel se joignit à eux. Ginny sourit, et plaisanta :

\- Je te l'avais dit, il y a dix-huit ans, que je l'attendais de pied ferme.

\- Si dans dix-huit ans on pouvait être à la retraite, ça m'arrangerait bien ! »

Et tout le monde commença à rire, expulsant la tension nerveuse qu'ils supportaient depuis plusieurs mois, voire même depuis des années.

* * *

 **QUELQUES MOIS PLUS TARD**

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, la jeune fille s'étira de tout son long. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle constata que Gabriel dormait toujours. Depuis son enlèvement, ils passaient toutes leurs nuits ensemble, et personne – pas même les parents – n'avaient protesté. Sauf Romain, qui était intenable depuis son réveil. Profitant de la douceur du matin, l'adolescente se blottit contre son petit-ami et soupira de bien-être. Doucement, le beau blond s'agitât dans son sommeil et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches blondes de sa moitié :

« - Bien dormi ?

\- Toujours avec toi !

Après s'être étirée comme un chat, Océane se redressa et sourit :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

\- Romain vient cet après-midi, et Domi aussi, juste après le départ de Kat, Louis, Kit et Elena.

\- Et tes parents ?

\- Ma mère est fatiguée, je pense qu'elle va rester là aujourd'hui, mais mon père a une réunion au boulot …

La jeune femme attrapa son sac sur le bureau de Gabriel, et le rempli :

\- On pourrait aller se poser dans le jardin, comme ça, on sera au frais et je pourrais dessiner …

\- Avec Romain et Domi qui n'arrêtent pas de parler ?

\- Tu sais bien que Domi ne parle pas tant que ça, et que le seul sujet de Romain, c'est sa miraculeuse survie après son agression … On devrait s'en sortir, non ?

Le blond embrassa sa petite-amie avec tendresse, et ils descendirent petit-déjeuner. Drago et Ginny étaient déjà à table, et ils leur sourirent :

\- Bien dormi les jeunes ?

\- Très bien maman. Le bébé bouge encore ?

A quelques semaines du terme, Ginny se plaignait que le bébé bougeait beaucoup. Cette fin de grossesse était difficile pour elle, parce que le stress des derniers événements et son âge la fatiguaient beaucoup. Sans parler de la fête d'anniversaire de Gabriel d'il y a deux semaines, dont elle n'arrivait pas à récupérer. Ils déjeunèrent tous les quatre, et avant de partir, Drago annonça :

\- Au fait Océane, ta mère nous a envoyé une lettre. Elle ne pourra malheureusement pas venir avant la fin de l'été, son travail la retient en France …

\- D'accord, je lui écrirais une lettre …"

La blonde ne cacha pas sa déception, même si elle était habituée à ne voir sa mère que quelques rares fois dans l'année. Et puis, elle n'était pas à plaindre, parce qu'elle passait tout son temps avec Gabriel, ses cousins, son oncle et sa tante … Elle était bien entourée, et savait que ce n'était pas de la faute de sa mère. Chez le couple Malfoy, elle se sentait vraiment à se place, et elle était heureuse d'être à leur côté et de faire partie de la famille.

.

En début d'après-midi, Blaise transplana avec Romain et Dominique pour les déposer. Aussitôt, les deux adolescents partirent rejoindre Gabriel et Océane après avoir salué Ginny. La future maman campait sur son canapé, avec une carafe d'eau et un bon livre. Un peu gêné, le métis demanda :

« - Drago n'est pas là ?

\- Non, c'est sa journée au cabinet d'architecture …

\- Et … tu crois qu'il m'en veut toujours ?

Soupirant, la rouquine reposa son livre et le regarda :

\- Drago risque de t'en vouloir encore un moment. Tu sais très bien à quel point il peut être têtu et rancunier quand il s'y met … mais il te pardonnera. Il comprend très bien que tu as fait de ton mieux pour protéger ta famille … D'ailleurs, comment vont les enfants et Lauren ?

L'ancien serpentard soupira et s'installa sur le fauteuil :

\- Ils vont bien, je crois. Les jumelles étaient en colère, mais ça leur passera. Kit est soulagé que sa sœur et Elena aillent bien, ça devrait aller, surtout maintenant qu'ils sont avec Louis et les filles en Australie. Quant à Lauren, elle était bouleversée, mais je pense qu'elle ne m'en veut pas …

\- Tu penses retourner la voir ?

\- Je ne sais pas … Ma vie est ici maintenant, mais en même temps, je me dis qu'il y a peut-être une chance que je puisse reconquérir son cœur maintenant que tout est terminé …

\- Tu devrais saisir ta chance Blaise. Vous vous êtes toujours aimé, il est peut-être temps de vous laisser une deuxième chance, non ?

Le métis la remercia du regard, et préféra changer de sujet :

\- Alors, comment se porte le mini Malfoy ?

\- Bien, même si j'ai hâte qu'il pointe le bout de son nez …

\- C'est pour bientôt, non ?

\- Moins de trois semaines, d'après les médicomages …

\- Est-ce que vous avez choisi les prénoms ?

Caressant avec tendresse son ventre prêt à exploser, la future maman avoua :

\- Nous avons toujours su quels prénoms nous voulions lui donner, déjà quand j'attendais Gabriel …

\- Alors c'est une fille ?

Conclu Blaise, ce que Ginny ne contesta pas. Elle lui sourit et le raccompagna :

\- Tu devrais aller en Australie Blaise. On ne sait jamais, tu as peut-être encore une chance là-bas. Et puis, Drago ne te laissera jamais recommencer à faire des conneries … »

L'ancien serpentard élança son amie, et il partit. Il faisait lui aussi partie de la famille maintenant, c'était certain.

.

Enfin, Drago sortit de la chambre. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais il était souriant. Tous les Weasley se relevèrent, Gabriel en premier, et il demanda :

« - Comment va maman ? Et le bébé ?

\- Elles vont bien, toutes les deux. Par contre, je ne sais pas si Ellie pleure de joie ou à cause de ta mère … Est-ce que tu veux venir voir ta petite sœur ?

L'adolescent blond accepta immédiatement, curieux de rencontrer le nouveau membre de sa famille. A cause de la menace sur les Weasley, Ginny avait pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour accoucher à la maison. Et même après l'arrestation d'Ernesto et de tous ses complices, Ginny avait décidé de rester au manoir, entourée de sa famille. Le travail avait commencé en pleine journée, dans le calme et la paix. Puis, Drago avait été obligé d'insonoriser la chambre parce que Ginny s'était vraiment montrée très grossière, même en sachant que son fils était dans la pièce d'à côté. Maintenant, le plus dur était passé, et en cette chaude journée de fin août, la famille était enfin au grand complet. Gabriel entra donc dans la chambre, et il aperçut immédiatement sa mère dans son lit. Dans ses bras, elle tenait le bébé. Gabriel songea que le bébé était vraiment beaucoup plus petit que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et il s'approcha de sa mère. La rouquine lui sourit et lui montra sa petite sœur :

\- Regarde Gabriel, c'est ta petite sœur … Regarde comme elle est jolie …

L'adolescent se pencha sur le bambin et sourit :

\- Elle te ressemble …

En effet, la petite fille avait déjà quelques cheveux roux et des taches de rousseurs, ce que Gabriel n'avait absolument pas. Drago posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, et lui demanda :

\- Tu veux savoir comment elle s'appelle ?

Il hocha positivement la tête, et sa mère lui dit :

\- Elle s'appelle Meluna Charlie Pansy, en l'honneur de Mélissa, Luna, Pansy et mon frère Charlie. Est-ce que tu veux la prendre ?

Le jeune homme hésita, mais face au regard encourageant de son père, il accepta. Sa mère lui mit délicatement le bébé dans les bras, lui recommandant de bien tenir sa petite tête, et Gabriel sourit. Sa petite sœur était magnifique, et il l'aimait déjà. C'était assez étrange, parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas encore, même si elle avait passé les neuf derniers mois dans le ventre de sa mère, et pourtant, il savait déjà qu'il voulait être un super grand frère pour elle. Il jouerait avec elle, la consolerait quand elle aurait de la peine, et la protégerait si un jour elle avait des problèmes, il en était certain. Pendant ce temps, ses parents l'observaient en silence, souriant face à cette première rencontre magique. La petite Meluna tendit sa petite main potelée et attrapa le doigt de son frère. Le couple Malfoy échangea un regard, et Ginny proposa :

\- Et si tu allais présenter ta sœur à tout le monde ?

De nouveau, le jeune homme hésita, mais son père l'accompagna, laissant quelques minutes à la jeune maman pour se reposer. Ils descendirent au salon où tout le monde attendait des nouvelles avec impatience, et aussitôt, tout le monde vint voir l'adorable bébé. Tout le monde s'extasia sur la petite fille, de Molly à Océane, en passant même par Romain. Puis, Océane demanda en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Gabriel, permettant à la fillette de jouer avec ses cheveux :

\- Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Nous avons choisi de l'appeler Meluna Charlie Pansy. En l'honneur des hommes et des femmes extraordinaires qui ont quitté notre famille. Et nous voudrions qu'Océane soit sa marraine, et que Blaise soit son parrain.

Très ému, le métis fut surpris, parce qu'il pensait vraiment que son meilleur ami de toujours lui en voulait encore. Mais Ginny avait convaincu Drago que Blaise ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur, et que c'était pour cela qu'il serait le meilleur parrain au monde pour Meluna. Harry et Hermione avaient été les anges gardiens de Gabriel, c'était pour cela qu'ils avaient été choisis pour être le parrain et la marraine de l'aîné. La française, très surprise, s'étonna :

\- Moi ? Mais, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir …

\- Tu seras parfaite pour ma petite sœur, un vrai modèle ! »

La rassura son petit-ami, alors elle accepta avec joie. C'était un peu sa seconde chance, elle avait perdu un petit frère, et elle était maintenant la marraine d'une adorable petite fille. De même, Blaise accepta avec joie, promettant sans arrêt qu'il serait à la hauteur du poste et qu'il ne les décevrait pas. Finalement, Gabriel ramena sa petite sœur auprès de sa mère pour qu'elles se reposent. La journée avait été riche en émotions. Mais heureusement pour eux, ce n'était que le début de cette nouvelle vie.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre qui clôt cette histoire :) Je suis pleine d'émotion à l'idée que ce soit fini ...  
**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Du dénouement ? De la naissance de la petite Meluna Charlie Pansy ? Du couple Gabriel/Océane ? Du retour de Blaise auprès des Weasley ?**

 **Pour en savoir plus, vous pouvez toujours aller lire Weasley & Zabini en vacances, le Bonus qui concerne Elena, Kat, Louis et Kit Zabini :)**

 **D'ailleurs, je suis assez déçue que vous n'aillez pas laissé de reviews sur ce bonus ... :'(**

 **Sinon, on se retrouve samedi prochain pour un maxi-épilogue, 5 ans plus tard, histoire de savoir ce que sont devenus nos héros ;)**


	76. Epilogue

**Hello !**

 **Vous vous en doutez, voici le moment fatidique, celui qui marque définitivement la fin de cette histoire ...**

 **Mais avant que vous lisiez cet épilogue, j'aimerai que vous preniez juste un moment, et que vous retourniez lire le tout premier chapitre de cette histoire, le blabla que j'avais mis au début ... Vous avez lu ? ... oui oui, c'était i mois ( à un jour près !), et si vous avez regardé de nouveau la liste des personnages ... hé bien, ils y étaient tous ! Je ne vous avez pas menti, et j'aime à penser qu'il y avait des indices dès le début sur ce qui se passerait ensuite (en tout cas, c'était clair dans ma tête ) :D Aussi, vous avez dû voir qu'à l'époque, ça faisait déjà plus de trois ans que je travaillais sur cette histoire, et à l'heure où je publie cet ultime chapitre, cela fait exactement 3 ans et 4 mois que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, que j'ai eu l'idée de l'écrire et de faire ce truc si bizarre et énorme !**

 **J'ai été vraiment ravie de partager cette histoire avec vous, et j'espère que cet épilogue vous apportera autant de satisfaction que j'ai eu à écrire cette histoire ! :D**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Miss November :** **Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire t'ai semblé réunir plusieurs style, du policier à la comédie, parce que c'était exactement ce que je voulais faire :D et pour Meluna, avant même la naissance de Gabriel, j'avais cette idée de prénoms :D C'est vrai que Gabriel et Océane sont dans leur petite bulle d'amour, mais c'est aussi comme ça que je les imagine, un peu hors du temps et de l'espace, dans leur univers où il n'y a qu'eux et leur amour (vive la guimauve ^^) ! Blaise va apprendre de ses erreurs, il a quand même 4 gamins, il devrait très bien s'en sortir avec la petite Malfoy ;) En tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu aies autant aimé cette histoire ainsi que les bonus ;)  
**

 **Bonne Ultime Lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 **ÉPILOGUE**

 _ **5 ANS PLUS TARD**_

La musique retentit, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le fond de la salle. Tout d'abord, la jeune Meluna apparut dans sa petite robe jaune en mousseline, ses cheveux roux attachés avec un nœud, et elle laissa tomber des pétales de roses tout le long de l'allée en riant. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout de l'allée, sa mère la récupéra au premier rang dans ses bras et son frère lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui dire qu'elle avait été géniale. Puis, ce fut Dominique Weasley qui entra, avec sa robe bustier bleue et son bouquet de lavande verveine, et elle rejoignit sa place à l'avant de la salle. Ensuite, identiques, ce fut Elena Weasley et Kat Zabini qui prirent place aux côtés de Dominique, et Gabriel déglutit avec difficulté. C'était le grand moment, enfin, Océane allait apparaître à son tour au bout de l'allée. Et en effet, dans sa longue robe sirène blanche, la jeune femme apparut plus éblouissante que jamais. Elle était radieuse sous son voile, et Gabriel remarqua à peine son oncle Bill à son bras. Ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur et son oncle lui remit la main de sa fiancée. Le sourire que le jeune homme de 20 ans affiché était celui de l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Main dans la main, ils se tournèrent vers le mage qui officiait, et la cérémonie commença enfin, pour les unir à jamais.

.

À la table des mariés, Drago Malfoy se leva et demanda l'attention de tout le monde pour faire son discours :

\- Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Je tiens à vous remercier au nom des mariés et de toute la famille pour être venu en ce jour si important. Ensuite, je souhaite vraiment tout le bonheur du monde à mon fils et à ma sublime belle-fille. Scorpius, Océane, je suis vraiment heureux pour vous, et j'avais prévu un discours un peu plus long, mais ta mère veut la parole …

La rouquine lui tira la langue comme le ferait Meluna, et prit la parole avec impatience :

\- Je voulais juste dire que je le savais ! Souviens-toi Drago, le jour où ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois sur la plage, on en a parlé avec Bill et Fleur. Je l'avais dit qu'ils se marieraient un jour parce qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, j'avais raison !

L'assemblé rit, mais c'était vrai, elle le savait déjà à l'époque. Les discours s'enchaînèrent, celui de Gabrielle, la mère d'Océane, de Bill et Fleur, et de Dominique qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer de joie pour sa meilleure amie, cousine et presque sœur. Même la petite Meluna du haut de ses 5 ans exprima sa joie que son grand-frère adoré se marie avec sa grand-sœur – elle avait grandi en les voyant toujours ensemble et imaginait vraiment Océane comme sa grande sœur. D'ailleurs, Océane adorait jouer avec l'enfant, et elle prenait soin comme si c'était sa petite sœur.

.

Alors que les adultes dansaient sur la piste, Gabriel sentit sa petite sœur se glisser entre lui et sa jeune épouse en réclamant :

\- « Scorp, fais-moi danser !

Les jeunes mariés échangèrent un regard complice et amoureux, et Océane dit :

\- Fais danser Charlie, ton père me doit une danse …

Le jeune homme blond prit les petites mains de sa sœur et la fit tournoyer sous les rires de la petite rouquine. Lorsqu'elle aperçut sa mère, l'enfant tira son frère jusqu'à elle :

\- Maman ! Scorp il me fait danser !

\- Charlie est une super danseuse, hein princesse ?

Souriant, leur mère leva les yeux au ciel et se plaignit pour la millième fois :

\- Pourquoi mes enfants n'utilisent-ils pas les prénoms que je leur ai donnés ?

\- Parce que Scorp c'est plus rigolo que Gabriel !

Lui lança sa fille, espiègle, avant de filer pour réclamer une danse à son oncle Ron qui prenait toujours soin de sa nièce comme si c'était sa petite princesse. Souriant, le jeune homme blond invita sa mère à danser, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie.

\- Tu sais maman, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier pour avoir accepté de prendre Océane en stage pour ses études d'avocates …

\- Tu sais bien que c'est un vrai plaisir de confier l'entreprise familiale à mes enfants …

\- Je pensais que tu aurais voulu que Charlie ou moi nous reprenions Malfoy&Weasley associés, avec Romain et Elena …

L'avocate proche de la retraire lança un regard à Romain qui draguait la troisième ou quatrième fille d'Harry, à Elena qui roucoulait dans un coin avec Kit – ils étaient enfin ensemble – à côté du couple formé par Kat et Louis, ainsi qu'à Meluna qui gloussait en passant des bras de son père à son oncle. Elle soupira et sourit :

\- Même si ta sœur clame tout le temps haut et fort et à qui veut l'entendre que plus tard, elle sera comme moi, je ne suis pas sûre qu'à cinq ans, ce soit son choix définitif. Je sais qu'Elena a bientôt finit ses études de juriste, que Kat a validé toutes ses matières pour être enseignante, et qu'elles veulent reprendre l'affaire familiale, mais je pense que ta femme a autant le droit d'en faire partie …

Le jeune marié sourit à l'évocation de _sa femme_. Il adorait ses mots, parce que c'était enfin vrai, même si, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu lorsqu'il avait seulement onze ans, il n'avait jamais douté qu'elle le deviendrait un jour.

\- Tu n'es pas trop déçue que je ne veuille pas reprendre l'affaire ?

\- Je n'ai jamais songé une seule seconde que tu voudrais un jour la reprendre. Je sais que tu aimes ce que tu fais, être pédiatre, c'est ta passion, et tu ne lâcheras pas ça pour me faire plaisir. Tout comme ton père n'a jamais arrêté d'être architecte, parce que c'est sa vocation, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils furent interrompus par Océane qui vint chercher son époux :

\- Gabriel, vient, Domi nous a préparé une surprise !

Embrassant sa mère sur le front, il la laissa retourner auprès de son père et de sa sœur et suivit la jolie blonde.

.

La surprise en question fut une énorme vidéo avec plein de souvenirs de ces dernières années. La cousine des jeunes mariés avait réuni des souvenirs de presque tous leurs proches, et tout le monde prit plaisir à les revoir. Il y avait le premier souvenir de Gabriel et Océane ensemble, lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés sur la plage, lorsque Romain les avait surpris dans une position intime le lendemain des exam des A.S.P. , les noëls en famille, ou encore des après-midi où les amoureux jouaient avec la petite Meluna, de sa naissance à ses 5 ans. Il y avait également quelques souvenirs de la double création des couples Kit Zabini et Elena Weasley, et Louis Weasley et Kat Zabini, le dernier râteau que c'était pris Romain avec une des filles Potter, ou des blagues qu'avaient faites Romain et Gabriel ensemble durant leur adolescence, et les moments entre filles de Dominique et Océane. C'était des bons souvenirs, et tout le monde était heureux de les revoir, surtout quand ils étaient tous réunis en famille ainsi. Puis, les invités réclamèrent un discours du couple, et glissant sa main autour de la taille de sa chérie, Gabriel accepta de se prête au jeu :

\- Heu, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, mais déjà, merci à tous d'être venus. C'était vraiment important pour Océane et moi que vous soyez tous présents, parce que vous êtes notre famille et qu'on a toujours été unis …

\- Je pense qu'on devrait aussi vous remercie de nous avoir toujours soutenu et entouré, parce qu'on a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir. Certes, Gabriel et moi sommes encore jeunes, nous n'avons que vingt ans, et ça ne fait que cinq ans que nous sommes ensemble, mais je sais que notre amour est sincère et durera, et je pense qu'il faut vous remercier pour avoir cru en nous et notre amour …

Le couple se regarda très amoureusement, conscient de vivre le plus beau jour de leur vie. Soudain, quelqu'un brisa ce moment de tendresse en criant – la voie ressemblait à celle d'oncle George :

\- Et le bébé ?

Les amoureux rirent, et le futur pédiatre répondit :

\- Je pense qu'on va quand même un peu attendre avant de mettre en marche un bébé, on a encore beaucoup de chose à accomplir avant de se lancer.

\- Gabriel a raison, nos carrières n'ont même pas encore commencé, et nous voulons procéder par étapes pour construire notre famille sur des bases solides. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui est très certainement les fondations de la famille que nous sommes à présent. Et je voudrais te dire, Gabriel, que ce n'est que le commencement. Je sais que ce jour-là, dans le train, quand tu m'as vu, tu as su. Ce que je ne t'ai jamais avoué, c'est que ce jour-là, ce que j'ai vu dans ton regard m'a bouleversé. Je venais de perdre mon père et mon frère, et toi, tu m'as regardé en me faisant un million de promesses que je n'osais même pas espérer. Tu m'as promis de m'aimer, de me rendre heureuse et de me donner une famille qui m'entourera, qui m'aimera et que j'aimerai. Et c'est ce que tu as fait, et je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier de m'avoir donné cette chance dans la vie, d'un simple regard. Merci Gabriel.

Pris dans l'émotion, les jeunes gens se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent tendrement, sous les cris et les applaudissements de l'assemblé. La grande famille des Malfoy et Weasley avaient un avenir prospère, à n'en pas douter !

* * *

 **CE QU'ILS SONT DEVENUS**

Teddy Lupin, épousa Victoire Weasley, et a finalement décidé de devenir détective privé. Il a été formé auprès d'Oliver – le meilleur dans son domaine – et il a pris sa succession. Il travaille régulièrement en collaboration avec M&W Associés, ainsi que son parrain Harry. Avec Victoire, il a eu une fille, Violette, ainsi qu'un garçon, le jeune Seth.

.

Marcus et Olivier sont resté ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Quelques années après la naissance de Gabriel, ils ont adopté une petite sorcière thaïlandaise. Après avoir pris leur retraite de leur carrière sportive, ils se sont installés aux États-Unis, en Californie, avec leur petite famille. Quand leur fille, Eva, a atteint l'âge de onze ans, ils ont décidé d'adopter une deuxième petite sorcière béninoise de six ans, la petite Efia. Ils ne retournèrent que rarement en Angleterre mais gardèrent quand même contact avec les Weasley et les Malfoy. Et ils gardèrent aussi un œil très attentif sur un certain Edward Parks …

.

Peu de temps après le mariage de Gabriel et Océane, Kit Zabini a demandé à Elena de l'épouser. La Weasley a bien sûr accepté avec joie, et ils ont célébré leur union en toute intimité en Australie. Kit a suivi sa voie et est devenu agent immobilier de luxe, comme son père, avant de se reconvertir en ouvrant sa propre galerie d'art. Elena a repris les rênes de M&W Associés avec Kat, faisant tomber de nombreux politiciens et hommes de loi véreux. Avec Kit, ils eurent des triplés, Eden, Chris et Kassandra, qui les remplis de joie. Ils retournèrent très régulièrement en Australie, pour rendre visite aux parents et pour les vacances. D'une certaine façon, leur cœur était toujours là-bas.

.

Après avoir longtemps lutté, Blaise a enfin réussi à se racheter aux yeux de Lauren. Elle lui accorda une seconde chance, et il retourna s'installer en Australie. Mais des tensions subsistèrent au sein du couple, qui ne se remaria pas. Ils vécurent cependant jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours dans des villas voisines. Blaise retourna souvent en Angleterre pour voir ses amis et sa seconde famille, ainsi que ses enfants et petits-enfants. Il fut un super parrain pour Meluna, et comme promis, il ne retomba pas dans ses anciennes activités criminelles, toujours très surveillé par son ex-femme et son meilleur ami.

.

A l'image des parents de Kat, Louis et Kat vécurent une histoire pleine de rebondissements. Le couple eut beaucoup de mal à trouver la stabilité. Malgré tout, leur amour l'emporta et ils se marièrent. Avant de divorcer. Mais ils se remarièrent, et cette fois, ça marcha. Le temps et la maturité leur permit de faire fonctionner durablement leur couple, et de leur union naquit deux fils : Jordan et Liam. Kat s'épanouit pleinement en tant que conseillère d'orientation au sein de l'agence M&W Associés, alors que Louis s'engagea dans une agence de voyage, avant de monter sa propre agence de voyage – en partenariat avec sa sœur Dominique pour certaines occasions. Ils partirent souvent en Australie avec Elena et Kit, leurs amis de toujours.

.

A son image, Dominique monta une petite entreprise d'événementielle à la fin de ses études. Elle fut beaucoup aidée par sa cousine et son frère, et elle finit par monter une affaire qui marchait vraiment bien. Elle s'associa également avec M&W Associés, afin d'organiser de merveilleuses réceptions pour leurs clients. Elle tomba aussi amoureuse, d'une jolie américaine, ce qui bouleversa sa vie. Dominique n'avait jamais pensé tomber un jour amoureuse d'une fille, et grâce à Louis, elle se rapprocha beaucoup de Kit qui l'aida à accepter ses sentiments. Elle finit par quitter l'Angleterre pour aller s'installer à Tokyo, ville de l'exubérance par nature, avec sa petite-amie. Là-bas, elle monta une nouvelle agence d'événementielle qui connut un succès encore plus immense qu'en Angleterre, et elle ne repartit jamais du pays du soleil levant. Elle termina sa vie avec sa petite-amie – elles refusèrent de se marier et ne voulurent jamais d'enfants – et partagea sa vie entre l'Europe et l'Asie. Elle resta aussi très proche d'Océane, sa sœur de cœur à jamais.

.

Concernant Ernesto, Edward Parks, James Jensen et Angela, ils connurent un funeste destin. Angela fut de nouveau emprisonnée à perpétuité, sans aucun espoir de sortir un jour. James Jensen, qui malgré sa peine d'emprisonnement avait quand même réussi à participer, il se retrouva à l'isolement à vie, avec seulement deux jours de sortie par semaine, et le droit à une seule visite tous quatre mois. Edward Parks fut également condamné pour de nombreux chefs d'accusation – tentative de meurtre, financement d'une organisation terroriste, etc. – mais il réussit à s'enfuir avant d'être emprisonné. Même s'il ne fut jamais arrêté, il vécut toujours dans la crainte qu'on le reconnaisse, et dans la rage de tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Il ne tenta plus rien contre les Weasley et les Malfoy, et la garde de ses enfants fut définitivement attribuée à son ex-femme – il ne les revit jamais. Quant à Ernesto Divangelo, personne n'était en mesure de dire qui avait lancé le sort impardonnable sur lui. Bien sûr, les candidats ne manquaient pas, que ce soit les Weasley, les Malfoy, ou même Potter, mais il ne fut jamais possible d'établir avec certitude d'où provenait le sort. Certains pensèrent même que Divangelo, dans sa folie, s'était tué lui-même durant l'attaque pour échapper à Azkaban. Toujours est-il qu'il ne fut plus jamais une menace pour qui que ce soit, et il ne manqua à personne.

.

Meluna Charlie Malfoy grandit comme une fleur qui s'épanouit. Elle fit très vite tourner les têtes, tant par sa beauté que par son caractère – digne de sa mère. La crise d'adolescence fut terrible pour ses parents, et seul son frère arriva à lui faire entendre raison quand elle décida de plaquer ses études pour aller vivre en Roumanie. Finalement, elle accepta de reprendre durant quelques années l'agence de ses parents, mais elle finit par tout plaquer pour devenir dresseuse de Dragons. En Roumanie, elle rencontra un dragonnier pour lequel elle eut un coup de foudre, et elle fit sa vie avec lui là-bas. Ils ne rentrèrent en Angleterre que lorsqu'ils décidèrent de fonder une famille, au plus grand plaisir de tous les Weasley et Malfoy.

.

La vie des jeunes époux, Océane et Gabriel, fut tout d'abord paisible. Gabriel continua ses études et devint pédiatre, un métier qui le passionnait. Océane continua ses études pour devenir avocate, et elle prit la succession de Ginny au cabinet M&W Associés, avec les autres Weasley. Cependant, quatre ans après leur mariage, les choses se gâtèrent. Océane fut victime d'un piège d'un de ses collaborateurs externes qui était sous son charme et qui l'agressa, et son époux cru assister à une infidélité. Résignée, et se sentant trahit de voir que Gabriel lui tournait aussi vite le dos sans même la laisser lui donner des explications, elle décida de s'installer chez Dominique. Personne dans la famille ne comprit la séparation du couple, d'autant plus que Gabriel refusait d'en parler tellement son cœur était brisé. Dominique réussi néanmoins à sauver le couple, lorsque sa cousine s'enfonça dans la dépression. Ginny, très proche de sa belle-fille, intervint en découvrant la vérité, et non seulement elle envoya en prison l'agresseur, mais elle força également son fils à réparer les choses auprès de son épouse. Gabriel s'en voulu énormément, mais l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre les sauva. Ginny leur conseilla d'aller prendre des vacances en France, et ils quittèrent tout pour se retrouver et se reposer au calme. Là-bas, Océane renoua un peu avec sa mère qu'elle avait peu vu depuis son enfance, et elle retrouva la paix auprès de Gabriel. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, plusieurs mois plus tard, Océane annonça avec joie qu'ils attendaient un petit garçon pour les mois à venir. Elle décida également de quitter le cabinet, ce que personne ne lui reprocha. Ce fut Gabriel qui l'encouragea à s'associer avec Kit. Lorsque Kit ouvrit sa galerie d'art, Océane devint associée, et elle se remit à la peinture, exposant ainsi ses œuvres à la galerie. Elle connue très rapidement le succès et réussi à se faire un nom – aidée par la sœur de Kit, Kim, qui avait aussi sa propre galerie à Paris. Lorsque le petit Nathan Malfoy vint au monde, il fut le rayon de soleil de la famille. Gabrielle, Fleur, Ginny, Méluna, Dominique, Romain, tous étaient complétement fous du petit garçon qui illumina la vie du couple. Heureux, le couple n'hésita pas à remettre le couvert plusieurs fois, donnant deux petits frères et une petite sœur à Nathan. Ils ne reprirent jamais le cabinet et en furent très heureux, ce que personne ne leur reprocha jamais.

.

Romain Weasley réussit finalement à séduire la troisième et dernière fille d'Harry Potter et d'Ariel, Mélanie, après des années à lui avoir fait la cour. Le couple vécu plusieurs années ensemble, très amoureux, et ils se fiancèrent même. Mais finalement, ils rompirent leurs fiançailles et se séparèrent quelques semaines avant le mariage. Professionnellement, Romain décida de devenir auror international, comme Harry Potter. D'ailleurs, Harry le prit sous son aile, et à son départ à la retraite, ce fut Romain qui prit la tête du département international des aurors. Finalement, Romain épousa Julie, la fille aînée d'Harry Potter – qu'il avait eu avec sa secrétaire à l'époque où il était encore marié avec Ginny. Julie avait neuf ans de plus que lui, mais ils vécurent heureux ensemble, entre les États-Unis et l'Angleterre. D'ailleurs, cela ne détériora pas les relations entre Julie et sa petite-sœur Mélanie – et ex de Romain. Le couple n'eut jamais d'enfants, à cause de problèmes de stérilité, et ça ne leur manqua pas, s'occupant avec plaisir de tous leurs neuves et nièces Weasley. Romain resta toujours proche de Gabriel, ils étaient comme des frères et ça ne changea jamais.

.

Ginny, Drago, Ron et Eléanore continuèrent de vivre comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, dirigeant l'agence et leur carrière professionnelle en parallèle. Ce fut tout de même avec soulagement qu'ils déléguèrent l'agence aux enfants. Kat, Elena, Océane, Teddy, et même à l'occasion Romain, s'occupèrent bien de l'agence, rejoins par Dominique. Ron et Eleanore vieillirent au bord de l'océan, comme en avait toujours rêvé Eleanore. Les déboires de leur fils les désespérèrent, mais les triplés d'Elena les ravirent – mais ils n'arrêtèrent jamais de se chamailler avec Blaise. Quant à Ginny et Drago, ils vécurent très vieux dans leur manoir. Le couple resta toujours très proche de Gabriel et Océane, alors que Meluna s'émancipa beaucoup d'eux à l'adolescence. Ils passèrent leurs vieux jours à faire en sorte que la grande famille des Weasley reste unie, et ils s'aimèrent toujours comme au premier jour. Quelques années avant de fêter son centenaire, Ginny mourut de vieillesse, laissant son époux seul. Drago vécu encore quelques années, et seulement quelques semaines avant de fêter ses 101 ans, il rejoignit sa moitié. Le lendemain de son décès, Gabriel découvrit les mémoires de sa mère ainsi que les dernières volontés de ses parents : que leurs mémoires soient publiées. Elles contenaient toute la vérité sur leur vie, sans omettre un seul détail – comme la vérité sur le meurtre d'Andrea Divangelo par Pansy. Assurément, ce livre bouleversa la population sorcière, non seulement à cause des confidences de Drago Malfoy sur la guerre et son point de vue en tant qu'ancien mangemort, mais également à cause des nombreux détails sur la vie intime du couple Malfoy et sur toute la famille Weasley.

.

Harry Potter continua longtemps à diriger le service d'auror international. Il en forma beaucoup à sa suite, qui devinrent tous plus renommé les uns que les autres. Après avoir eu sa deuxième fille avec Ariel, leur couple ne survécu pas. Harry faisait de nombreux aller-retour, pour voir sa fille aînée Julie en Angleterre, et sa seconde fille aux États-Unis. Il finit par se marier avec Trixie Jones, la mère de Julie. Cependant, comme lors de son second mariage, ses incessants déplacements pour son travail et ses filles eurent raison de son couple. Ce qui n'arrêta pas pour autant le Survivant, qui rencontra une rouquine grèco-norvégienne qui travaillait également dans la section internationale qu'il avait créée. Ils se marièrent en petit comité lors d'une mission à Berlin, pour divorcer moins de deux ans plus tard. Le couple resta en bons termes, et se retrouva même plusieurs fois lors de mission. Mais revenant à son grand amour, Harry remit le couvert avec Ariel, et ils eurent même une deuxième fille ensemble. Ils attendirent plusieurs années avant de finalement organiser un mariage aussi somptueux que leur premier. Ce cinquième mariage fut le bon, et l'Élu passa ses vieux jours avec l'américaine. Il fut également ravi que sa troisième et dernière fille se fiance avec Romain Weasley, et il n'en voulu pas au fils de Ron lorsque ce dernier fini par faire sa vie avec Julie. Il regretta que sa fille aînée ne lui donne pas de petits-enfants, mais ses deux autres filles compensèrent en lui offrant une demi-douzaine de petits-enfants.

.

Pour Hermione Granger, la vie se passa exactement comme elle l'avait envisagée. Après son arrivée en Australie, elle avait retrouvé ses parents. Elle avait vraiment pu prendre un nouveau départ et commencer une nouvelle carrière sans soucis. Rapidement, elle avait réussi à se faire un nom, et elle avait fait une belle carrière. Elle avait monté sa propre entreprise de conseil en tous genres, juridiques, financiers, rien ne lui échappait. Elle avait ensuite lancé une filiale, qui s'occupait de faire de nombreuses recherches magiques, ce qui lui avait permis de trouver le sort pour Ginny. Grâce à son entreprise, elle avait rencontré un riche et talentueux homme d'affaire, un canadien expatrié comme elle en Australie. Les règles entre eux avaient tout de suite été très claires : pas de mariage, et pas d'enfants. Le couple avait emménagé ensemble après quelques années, et finalement, ils avaient cédé et fait un mariage civil afin de partager officiellement leurs biens. Ils n'avaient jamais eu d'enfants, mais ils n'en ressentirent jamais le besoin, et ils furent très heureux ensemble, à la tête d'un véritable empire grâce à leurs nombreuses entreprises. Hermione ne retourna pratiquement jamais en Angleterre, mais elle reçut plusieurs fois son filleul, Gabriel, et au plus il grandissait au plus elle aimait ce gamin. Elle ne regretta jamais aucun de ses choix et vécu en paix avec elle-même.

* * *

 **Voilà, je dois vous l'annoncer, mais cette histoire est définitivement finie ...**

 **Maintenant que c'est vraiment la fin ... Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette histoire ? Il y a eu des hauts, et des bas, mais au final, qu'est-ce qui vous a plu et déplu ? Et aussi, que pensez-vous de cet épilogue ? :D**

 **J'attends vos petites reviews - mon seul salaire pour cette histoire - et je tiens aussi à remercier ceux et celles qui ont suivis cette histoire depuis pratiquement le début, qui m'ont tout le temps laissé des reviews :D En particulier : MiniLouveMalfoy, MissNovember,Hoodrai, Lily de Jimen, Debralovelove, Marley Ann, et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des petites reviews pour m'encourager à continuer :D  
**

 **J'ai été aussi très heureuse de partager cette histoire avec vous, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir de voir que vous suiviez l'histoire, que vous attendiez la suite et faisiez des hypothèses, que vous étiez surpris aussi ... J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire, même si ça a été parfois plus difficile, que j'ai dû faire certains choix horribles - je sais, personne ne s'est remis de la mort de Pansy, moi aussi je suis toujours en deuil :'( - mais au final, je suis satisfaite du travail accompli ! L'histoire fait plus de 200 000 mots ! et 75 chapitres avec cet épilogue ! C'est juste énorme, un travail de près de 3 ans et demi, et je vous remercie encore une fois de m'avoir accompagné lors de cette super aventure ! :D**

 **Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas vraiment de projet d'écriture très concret, même si vous pouvez aller voir sur mon profil les différentes idées que j'ai déjà pour d'autres histoires (surtout avec Ginny/Drago, et Pansy/Charlie !). Je pars en vacances mercredi prochain, et j'espère vraiment revenir avec plein d'idées :D En tout cas, ajoutez-moi dans vos favoris si vous voulez rester au courant des prochaines histoires que je publierais ;)**

 **J'espère vraiment revenir très rapidement, et que l'on se recroisera sur d'autres histoires :D**

 **En attendant, je vous retrouve sur d'autres histoires comme :**

 **\- Weasley & Zabini en vacances !**

 **\- Cohabitation Tumultueuse**

 **\- A un match de l'amour**

 **\- Lovely Road, Lonely Road et Lost Road**

 **\- Pierre de Résurrection**

 **\- Le journal de Victoire Weasley**

 **\- Quand le crapaud se transforme en prince**

 **\- La fille de feu (si vous aimez le personnage de Ginny, cette histoire est faite pour vous !)**

 **\- Les Chroniques du temps (si vous aimez Sirius Black, cette histoire est faite pour vous ^^)**

 **\- Les doigts entremêlés (et Ginny y est encore à l'honneur ;) )**

 **\- The Choice of Colors**

 **Et plein d'autres histoires sur mon compte ! ;)**


End file.
